Fallen Angel
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: An arrangement has been made, a marriage must transpire, Luna and Draco are bound together because of a peice of parchment. Neither of them ever expected their marriage would untangle such a web of lies from their parents past. Set in DH minor spoliers
1. The Arrangement

The Arrangement

Sitting in his study situated at the back of Malfoy Manor; Lucius could hear the birds singing in the towering oak tree outside the window. He liked his study, decorated according to his tastes it was his own little haven, away from the noise of his son and the nagging of his wife.

This was the place where he sat and planned his life out, here behind the shining walnut topped desk was where he schemed his next move to get what he wanted and build up the Malfoy empire.

It was here in this large room, with the polished wood floors and panelled walls that he had first come up with the idea for his son, when he had read the letter that effectively ended a part of his life and gave him the urge to bury his head in the sand and hide from the world. But Lucius Malfoy was not the kind of man to hide from anyone, he was the type to stand tall, square his shoulders, meet a problem head on and plot his way out of the situation.

That was exactly what he had done. He'd had a few fire whiskey's to soften the blow, deal with the feeling of betrayal he had experienced; although he knew he had no right to feel betrayed, but he couldn't help it. Then he had come up with the one way he could think of to regain control of his life. Lucius Malfoy like to be in control.

Smirking he trailed a finger along the calendar, yesterday had been the day, he'd had a small drink to celebrate the occasion, to toast his clever ways and sharp brain.

Today was the day he told his son what had taken place sixteen years ago. Today was the day he reminded a dithering old fool of the wheels that had been set in motion all those years ago, of the agreement, the arrangement that had been made, that was to be fulfilled now.

"Come." He commanded when he heard the knock on his door.

"You wanted to see me?" His son Draco entered the room. His hair was cut shorter than his own, but still the same white blonde colouring, his eyes the same grey and his skin like porcelain.

"I did want to see you, Draco." Lucius waved a hand towards the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

"Is there a problem, father?"

"Not exactly, Draco. How are you today? Feeling ok?"

Draco frowned as he lowered himself into the black leather chair. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just checking." Lucius replied, "Would you like a drink?"

"Um, no thanks. Is everything alright?" Draco asked, his forehead creasing in a frown again.

Lucius smiled easily, his eyes surveying his sons nervous demeanour silently. Draco was going to be seventeen this year, a fully fledged man in their world. Where part of him was extremely proud of his son, the other part of him was sad that his little boy was no longer little and no longer needed him the way he used to.

"Everything is just fine, Draco. Your looking a little pale though," Lucius commented, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew his son wasn't one hundred percent well, he knew Draco wasn't sleeping properly, or eating as he should, that the presence of his wife's sister Bellatrix and the occasional appearance of the Dark Lord was a constant source of worry to his son.

There was nothing he could do about that though, the Malfoy's had a duty to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, and he was pleased to be a part of it.

Draco sighed softly, "I'm alright, I just haven't been sleeping too well lately that's all." He refrained from mentioning that he was suffering from nightmares, that he had been suffering from them every night since Dumbledore had died and the Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts.

"You feel well enough to take a little trip with me, Draco?"

Draco nodded, "sure, where to?"

Lucius smiled slowly, "I have a little surprise for you, Draco, and a little visit to make to an old acquaintance. A reminder is in order you see."

"What sort of a reminder?" Draco wondered. For the first time in what felt like years, but was actually only months, Draco's interest was roused.

"You'll find out, I'm not in the habit of repeating myself." Lucius stood up and collected his black silk cloak from the cloak stand in the corner, pulling on his black leather gloves and grabbing his stick with the silver serpent head he beckoned to Draco. "Come along, we'll do side-along apperation."

"I can apperate, I passed my test first time." Draco reminded him, a small proud smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yes, I know that, but this will be quicker and easier." He beckoned again and Draco rose to stand beside him taking his elbow in a firm grasp.

A quick spin on the spot, and the feeling of being sucked through a tube consumed Draco before he felt his feet landing firmly on the ground. Opening his eyes Draco blinked in surprise.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Language, Draco." Lucius replied dryly. "We're in Otterly Saint Catchepole."

"Why?"

"Something we need to do that's all. Come along, Draco." Lucius sighed heavily as he reached out to open the small rickety garden gate in front of him and strode purposefully up the path.

Draco glanced around and the odd looking garden he was walking through. Large colourful plants he had never seen before lay open and blossoming under the sun, the grass was vastly overgrown and a bird house in the shape of a castle sat by a large bird bath fountain.

His father knocked the door sharply.

Draco almost laughed aloud at the old man who answered the door. He had white hair and a white beard, and bright blue eyes that were slightly crossed. The smile of welcome that had been on his face died a death immediately he registered who was stood on his door step.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me, Xenophilius?" Lucius wondered pleasantly.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here? Your not welcome." The old man added fiercely.

Lucius clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "That's not very polite is it? Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Invite you in?" Xenophilius exclaimed incredulously. "You've got a nerve, Malfoy. You always did have."

"Are you going to invite me in like a civilised human being or am I going to have to just walk in?" Lucius snapped impatiently. "I'm sure you know why we're here, Lovegood."

Lovegood? Draco frowned, the only Lovegood family he knew was the editor of The Quibbler and Loony Luna from school, could they be at her house? Why?

Xenophilius looked confused for a few minutes, "No, I have no idea why you're here. What do you want?"

Lucius looked annoyed. "I am not in the habit of discussing my family affairs on doorsteps, Lovegood. Now move." Irritably he pushed past the old wizard and into the small front room of the Rook shaped house with Draco right behind him.

Draco scanned the room quickly, nothing matched at all, not one stick of furniture seemed to be part of a set, but at the same time nothing looked out of place either. Bright colours were abundant in this house, he could see that clearly. Draco wondered vaguely if he might acquire a head ache by the time he left this place.

Lucius crossed the room and deposited himself neatly in one of the over stuffed armchairs, white with big, bright read flowers on it. "Sit." He indicted to his son, and Draco sat. "Your daughter here?"

"Of course she's here, where else would she be?"

"Call her." Lucius spoke quietly, but his tone had an air of command to it.

Xenophilius frowned again and stuck his hands on his hips in an act of annoyance. "That's a bad habit to fall into, giving people orders all the time. Did it ever occur to you to ask?"

"Don't waste time, Lovegood."

Shuffling towards the stairs he called up to the second floor, "Luna, Luna my love, come down here for a few minutes."

"Just coming daddy."

A scampering of feet was heard and suddenly, what Draco would describe as a complete mess, appeared on the stairs. Luna wore a long flowing yellowing skirt and a pale blue top, her long blonde hair hung wild and free down her back and she was covered in smatterings of different coloured paints.

Draco glanced at his father, Lucius wore an odd expression on his face, Draco had never seen him looking like this before and was unable to pinpoint the emotion. Almost as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared anyway, so Draco shrugged it off and returned to gaze insolently at Luna.

"Oh, hello, Draco." She smiled warmly at him, as if it was no shock to find him and his father sitting in her front room and she often came down the stairs to find them there.

He sneered in response but inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Manners, Draco." Lucius corrected him sharply.

Surprised by the forceful tone Draco cleared his throat before speaking, "Hello, Loveg… er, Luna."

"Won't you take a seat, Miss Lovegood?" Luicus enquired gently.

Luna smiled, "Thank you, yes I will." She sat opposite them with her father taking a seat beside her, all the while surveying Lucius with a distrustful expression.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" He asked again.

Lucius shook his head, "fine, if that's the way you want to play it. It won't alter matters in the slightest," Peeling his cloak aside Lucius produced a document from the inner pockets of his robes. "Recognise this?"

"No," Xenophilius shook his head, "should I?"

"I'd say so, you signed it sixteen years ago to the day. It was your birthday yesterday was it not?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, I'm sixteen now."

"Belated happy returns. I trust you had an enjoyable day?"

"Yes I did thank you, Mr Malfoy."

Xenophilius held out his hand, "I do not know what your talking about, may I see the document?"

"Of course," Lucius smiled stiffly as he handed the document over. "Did you receive a special gift?" He turned his attention back to Luna.

Draco just sat and stared stupidly at his father. He couldn't for the life of him work out what was going on. Why his father was being so nice to Luna Lovegood, it didn't make any sense.

"Just what is this nonsense?" Xenophilius demanded glaring angrily at Lucius.

"It's not nonsense, your signature is on the document, as is mine and our respective wives, with the relevant witnesses. It's a legal and binding agreement, signed, sealed and delivered." Lucius waved his hand towards the scroll of parchment.

"I did not sign this!"

"Yes you did. Your signature is right there, Lovegood, with witnesses! What more do you want?" Lucius rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh of annoyance.

Luna tilted her head and looked at her fathers angry face with interest. "What is it daddy?"

"I'd like to know that as well." Draco looked to his own father for confirmation.

Lucius smiled easily. "It is a contract, an agreement that was drawn up sixteen years ago, the day after Luna was born. It was suggested to me by Esperansa, that is the late Mrs Lovegood." He explained for Draco's benefit.

"Your lying!" Xenophilius shouted, his fist tightening on the parchment.

"No I'm not. It's all there, Lovegood, its right in front of your eyes, it's all registered at the Ministry as well."

"What? What exactly is this agreement?" Draco snapped, his frustration getting the better of him.

"It was agreed by the four parents after Luna was born that the son of the Malfoy's, that's you, Draco." Lucius glanced at his son. "And the daughter of the Lovegood's, that is you, Luna. Were, after Luna turns sixteen, to be married immediately."

"Are you insane?" The words left Draco's mouth before he could stop them. Him marry Loony Lovegood! The idea was ludicrous!

"No." Lucius snapped, his eyes narrowing to slits, a sure sign he was angry. "This agreement was made, signed and registered as legally binding, it was done in the best interests of the children. Marry you shall, Draco."

"Over my dead body!" Xenophilious roared suddenly. "My daughter with your son? Forget it, Malfoy. I will not allow it!"

"You don't have a choice, Lovegood. You've already signed and agreed to it."

"No I haven't! I don't remember signing this at all!" He exclaimed, a slight hint of frustration and confusion slipping through to mingle with the anger in his voice.

Luna took the parchment from her father and examined it quietly. Her fingers touched lightly to the signature of her mother. She missed her mother every day, and a lump had formed in her throat at the sight of her name scribbled on this piece of parchment that had suddenly materialised to blow her life to bits.

Her mother had agreed to this, had wanted her to be with Draco, to become a Malfoy. Why Luna wasn't sure, she didn't know if she would ever find the answer to that question, but it was clearly what her mother had thought was best for her.

Raising her eyes from the signature she looked directly at Lucius. "You say my mother wanted this?"

"She did. It was her idea."

"Why are you lying? What do you stand to gain? Stop all this nonsense immediately, I must insist!" Her father was yelling now, almost bordering on hysteria.

"Daddy, you did sign it, your name is right here." Luna told him calmly.

"Let me see that." Draco snatched the parchment from her and scanned it quickly. No doubt about it, this was official, four witnesses, one for each signature, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black and Dolores Umbridge; it bore the Ministry seal as well. Draco sighed heavily, "Looks genuine to me," he commented un-necessarily.

Lucius surveyed Xenophilius Lovegood calmly, his mind calculating the avenues open to him. Presently he said, "are you honestly sitting there and telling me that you have no recollection of signing this?"

"I most certainly am."

"Honestly?"

"YES!"

He sighed softly, raising his wand he murmured "Perfidious totalus."

Luna jumped up and knelt at her fathers side as he lay motionless, as stiff as a board on the floor. "Why did you bind him?"

Lucius smiled kindly at her, moving from his seat he patted her shoulder lightly. "I think it's for the best, Luna, just until we get him to Saint Mungos."

"Why?"

Draco snorted, he had a nice long list of reasons to give to that question, but he hastily rearranged his features into a more sombre expression at the warning look his father gave him.

"Well, I think he should be checked over, his signature is right here, with witnesses and the Ministry seal, but he claims to honestly not remembering signing this. Surely you agree it's best if he has a check up on his mind, just to ensure he's not suffering any form of memory loss, especially at his age as well." Lucius spoke gently, calmingly, rubbing her shoulder as he explained his actions, his usually cold eyes were full of pity and understanding, his expression showing that he wanted to do what was for the best.

"I suppose a check up won't hurt." Luna agreed slowly.

"Good girl." Lucius smiled approvingly. "Your happy with the arrangement?" He questioned, looking from Draco to Luna and back again.

Draco knew his father well, he knew there was no point in arguing about it. If his father had gone to the trouble of a signed agreement there was a reason, and a very good one why he should marry Luna Lovegood. Draco couldn't for the life of him see what that reason was, but he was also astute enough to realise that he might actually never be told the reasoning, but he would be expected to go along with it.

"Yeah, sure, it's fine." He forced himself to sound a lot calmer and more in control than he actually felt.

Luna smiled softly, "Yes, I'm willing to marry Draco."

Lucius stilled the urge to smirk as a wave of triumph coursed through him. Everything was going his way, all he needed to do now was sort out the problem of Xenophilius Lovegood.


	2. Eavesdropping

Eavesdropping

Draco sighed heavily stretching his long legs out as he shifted in the hard, uncomfortable plastic chair in the corridor of St Mungos. Why his father had dragged him along to the hospital he didn't know, he didn't see why he needed to waste his time hanging around here.

He shot a look across at Luna, she was sitting opposite him, her large blue eyes were misted over and she was chewing lightly on her bottom lip, twirling a stray strand of her long, blonde hair around her index finger.

His father sat next to her, he engaged her in conversation every now and again and Luna would turn those big blue eyes on him and answer him dreamily.

She looked worried though, even Draco, who was not the most perceptive of people could see that. She fidgeted about and plucked at her skirt nervously. "Do you think they'll be much longer with him, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled softly, "I shouldn't think so, I'll just go along and see the Head Healer and see what he has to say. You wait here, Draco will look after you."

Draco gave her a tight smile, and noted the warning look his father gave him, telling him to be nice, to keep an eye on his future wife. He grimaced, why him? Why did everything happen to him? "Of course I will." He responded as he knew he was required to, and Luna gave him a grateful smile.

Tucking her hair behind her ear Luna gazed over at him as his father walked away. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Draco shrugged, "How do I know? I'm not a healer am I?"

"Well, no." She admitted slowly, "But what do you think?"

"What difference does it make? The healers will do what they have to do regardless of my opinion." Draco snapped irritably.

He surveyed her out of cool, grey eyes. She looked slightly taken aback at his words and he felt a small tingle of guilt run through him. She was worried over her father and he knew that, but she wanted words of comfort, someone to tell her everything would be alright and that person wasn't him. He had no clue what to say to her.

Luna sighed softly, she didn't reply but contented herself with studying him instead. He was tall, six foot something she would guess, he was only a few inches shorter than his father. They had the same build, a lean frame, but noticeable muscles in the forearms and long legs. His white blonde hair hung in floppy strands over his forehead and his skin looked smooth and untarnished.

Draco Malfoy was a devastatingly good looking boy…no, man. Luna corrected herself, that was what he was now, he was seventeen she knew that. The Malfoy's were a good looking family, his mother was very striking and you couldn't miss Lucius when he walked into a room.

Her mouth went dry all of a sudden when it actually hit her, she was going to be part of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy was going to be hers, all hers. Excitement swept over her, she was going to be his wife, they would have a life together, she wouldn't be on the outside of everything anymore, she would be with Draco.

True, by looking at his irritated, sulky face right now he didn't look too approachable, but he was still in shock the way she was wasn't he? He hadn't known about the arrangement either.

Again Luna found herself wondering why her mother had come up with the idea, why she had asked the Malfoy's to sign the agreement. She was also extremely aware of her family's reputation, why would people like the Malfoy's want her? She knew them to be snotty and carry an air of superiority around with them, Draco always did at Hogwarts.

Perhaps once her father had calmed down he would be able to answer the question for her.

Draco scowled at her, "What are you staring at?"

"You." she replied simply.

He blinked in surprise, "Why?"

"I've never really looked at you so closely before. Your nice to look at, when your not scowling of course." She added smiling pleasantly at him.

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, although he couldn't help but feel rather pleased that she found him good looking. He had a bit of an ego and Draco admitted that, he also admitted that it had taken a bit of a knock when he had found out that he was to marry her, Loony Lovegood.

But now being closer to her than he ever had been before Draco could see she was prettier than he had thought. He had always been too busy thinking she was loony to really look at her, but he figured with the right clothes, and once that ridiculous jewellery had been taken care of Luna would look like the kind of wife he should have. Although he had the feeling not much could be done about that riotous mass of hair she owned. It looked completely untameable.

"Perhaps it's the Raborms that have daddy acting so funny?" She suggested suddenly. "Or the Wrakspurts of course."

Draco stared stupidly at her. And then there were the weird non-existent creatures that she droned on about, something would have to be done about her choice of beliefs and her topics of conversations. "Oh Merlin," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

"Do you think the hospital water is safe to drink? Because daddy did an article a few months back about…."

"I'm sure it's fine, I'll get you a cup." Draco interrupted quickly, he was not in the mood to listen to nonsense, he'd had all that he could take for one day.

"Oh, thank you, Draco." Luna gazed up at him dreamily, "How nice of you."

Draco grimaced. "Well, I said I'd look after you didn't I?" He jumped up before she could say anything else and stalked off up the corridor hoping to bump into his father along the way.

He could feel her large, dreamy eyes on his back, following his every movement and he quickened his pace slightly. Rounding the corner he headed to the small water fountain half way up the corridor. He automatically glanced into the wards and rooms that he passed by, a bored expression on his face.

Draco stopped suddenly, dead in his tracks when he glimpsed his father through the partly opened door of an office, the plaque on the door, all glowing and shiny informed him that Colin Ellington Head Healer was resident in this room. Standing to the one side of the door listening intently Draco held his breath to ensure he wouldn't miss a single syllable.

"This is highly irregular, Mr Malfoy." The weak voice of whom Draco assumed was Ellington spoke quietly.

"You know what he's like, who's going to really know the difference?" Lucius demanded.

"It's just not ethical."

Lucius snorted, "Nothing a nice long holiday in the Caribbean won't sort out. Courtesy of the Malfoy vault at Gringots."

Ellington cleared his throat uncomfortably. "But, well…."

"But nothing." Lucius snapped impatiently. "I've given you the gold, now sign the document and commit the raving lunatic."

Straining his ears Draco picked up the faint scratching of a quill on parchment. He had often heard that eavesdroppers heard highly interesting things, and today was proving to be no exception to the rule.

"There, all done as per your request, Mr Malfoy." Ellington said.

"And this does the trick? Your sure this is all that needs to be done?" Lucius questioned, "I don't want there to be any mix up and any further distress caused to my future daughter-in-law, my son has his hands full as it is trying to support her through this difficult time."

"I do fully understand your reasons, Mr Malfoy. And as you have said previously; he will only deteriorate further as time goes on and that is not something a young girl should handle herself if there are other alternative arrangements that can be made, and of course professional assistance available."

"Precisely." Lucius agreed smoothly.

"I'll attend the Janus Thickey Ward personally to attend to matters for you." Ellington assured him.

"And this Thickey Ward is on the Spell Damage Ward isn't it?" Lucius prodded.

"It is Mr Malfoy, the ward for our long-term residents."

"Excellent."

Draco heard the tapping of his fathers cane on the floor and silently slipped away to get Luna a drink of water, although he reflected that it would probably be a lot more beneficial to her if she had a large glass of fire whiskey. Draco felt like a large fire whiskey himself, he knew his fathers ways, that he would do anything necessary to get his own way, that he was sneaky and scheming; he wanted to be just like him and had tried on numerous occasions to behave as he felt his father would in the circumstances.

But this recent conversation he had just overheard proved to him that his father was in a whole other league to him. Being a Malfoy and a Slytherin himself Draco was easily able to pick out the facts of what was happening, that his father was using Lovegood's reputation as an odd ball, his life's work in The Quibbler and his claim to not remember signing the marriage agreement as some form of proof that Lovegood had finally flipped. That he was in fact loony to the point where he needed round the clock professional care in the St Mungo's loony bin!

But why?

Filling a small plastic cup full of cool water for Luna, Draco frowned in confusion. None of it made any sense at all to him.

Why was his father going to all this trouble? What did it matter? Why was he so hell bent on ensuring that he and Luna were married?


	3. Explanations

**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

Explanations

Luna's heart wrenching sobs had after hours of painful endurance, finally ceased to quiet hiccups as she snivelled into a tissue. She still clung to Lucius' arm, her face buried in his shoulder as he stroked her hair gently, making soft soothing sounds to try to calm her.

It had been the biggest shock of her life, the hardest thing to bare since her mothers death, the admittance of her father into ST Mungo's. She felt alone, as though she had to deal with the entire world all by herself, and Luna didn't know if she was strong enough to do it.

"Everything will be alright." Lucius promised, "Draco's here to look after you, Luna. It's his job and he will do it well."

Draco who was stood gazing out over the lush gardens of Malfoy Manor knew that the statement was a warning to him rather than comfort to Luna. He was glad his father had been the one to break the news to her, and was extremely glad that his father had been sat next to her at the time. When Luna had crumbled right before his eyes it had been his father who had caught her before she hit the floor and it had been his father she had clung to when she came round and remembered what had happened. He would have been useless, he was no good with crying women, they were horrendous creatures who expected you to make everything better with just one word.

But he had hung around like a good little boy, like he knew he was supposed to. His mother he was surprised to find had been nowhere near the library where the three of them had been sat for most of the afternoon. Surely this was more of a woman thing? His mother was bound to be better in this kind of situation than him and his father. But Narcissa had not been near or by the room.

He was extremely glad that his Aunt Bellatrix and decided not to come and poke her nose into matters as well. She was liable to do that if she thought there was something going on about which she did not know everything. "She wants to know the ins and outs of a Hippogriffs ass." Draco muttered to his reflection.

"Draco, bring a small glass of fire whisky." Lucius instructed.

"N…no, I …I don't d…drink." Luna stammered.

"That's good." Lucius replied with warm approval. "But it's good for a system that has received a huge shock like you have. Come along, Draco." He added irritably.

"I'm coming." Draco snapped, crossing the room with the small glass and watching as Luna took it with trembling hands.

"You stay here with her, Draco. I'll go and find out what those idiotic house elves are doing about Luna's possessions and a snack that I ordered over ten minutes ago."

"I don't t… think I could eat anything." Luna whispered as she sniffed.

Lucius shrugged, "That's all very well, Luna. But I gave an order and I expect it to be carried out. Excuse me." He swept from the room, the door closing softly behind him.

Sighing heavily Draco flopped onto the sofa next to her. He refrained from looking at her tear streaked face and red puffy eyes. She did look dreadful and he figured having him staring at her wouldn't do her any good.

"Are you angry with me, Draco?" Luna asked suddenly.

Draco blinked and stared at her in surprise, "No, why would I be?"

"You haven't spoken to me much all day." She replied twisting the tissue between her fingers. "I thought perhaps you were annoyed over the situation we're in."

She might have a reputation as being Loony, but Draco realised that Luna Lovegood was quick to spot things, she could read people and he didn't like that idea at all. "Well, aren't you?" He asked irritably, "You woke up thinking today was going to be a normal day and then my father and I turn up and he announces that you have to marry me as soon as possible. That's not a regular occurrence in my day."

"It is a little out of the ordinary." Luna agreed quietly. "But there's no reason to get mad over it, this isn't something that we can get out of, we should just make the best of things. We have a long life ahead of us, Draco, we shouldn't start out fighting."

"Whose fighting?" He demanded angrily. "I haven't argued with you have I?"

"No, but your mad at me, you resent me, I can feel it." Luna replied, raising her large blue eyes to his face.

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "I resent my father running my life for me. Wouldn't you prefer to have your own choices?"

Luna considered for a few minutes, "Not over this." She responded slowly, "You see, Draco, this was the first choice my mother ever made for me, this is something that she wanted, that she believed to be the best thing for me. She died when I was nine, way before I needed her for all the usual things a girl needs her mother for." She smiled easily, "there are something's a girl can only learn from a woman, Draco. Things that need to be explained, questions that you have, shopping trips, and all the rest of it. I missed out on all those things. My mother wasn't there to gossip with about hair, clothes and boys. But somehow, now it doesn't matter." She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "My mother had already sorted the whole thing out for me, just as she would if she were here. We probably would have talked about you once I went to Hogwarts, our families would have perhaps known each other better. We would have been friends, would have been able to prepare each other for what was to come, but we never got that chance."

"It might not have been like that." Draco replied stubbornly.

"Maybe not." Luna conceded. "But maybe it would have. Either way, I still have the chance to do what my mother wanted me to do, marry you. It was her first wish for me, the agreement was signed only days after my birth, my mother felt really strongly about it. I'm glad I can still carry out her wish."

"That's one way of looking at it." He muttered.

"I know we aren't friends right now, and I suppose the best thing would have been for us to be friends before we were married, but there's nothing stopping us trying is there? We could be friends couldn't we, Draco?"

"Friends? Us?" He snorted, "Your going to be my wife, I guess you'll get used to me after a while."

"You may take some getting used to." Luna agreed.

"Me?" He cried indignantly. He wasn't the loony one was he? He wasn't the one who wore radishes in his ears and Merlin only knew what around his neck! "Your going to have to drastically change to be a Malfoy."

"On the outside, yes, I suppose you would want me to change." Luna said. "But I meant you, yourself. Your very closed, Draco, you don't trust people do you? But you can trust me, I don't tell secrets."

"Well I'd sure as hell better be able to trust you, Luna. You'll be my wife, betray me in any way and you won't live to regret it." Draco hissed, his eyes turning to shards of ice as he glared at her.

Luna swallowed and she shuffled back from his furious glare. "I meant that you could talk to me, about anything. I'll listen and I won't judge you. The Death Eaters for example, Harry says you are one, and the night that Dumbledore died. If you want to talk to me, Draco you can." She offered smiling softly at him.

Draco's temper flared and he leant in close to her so quickly that she almost fell of the sofa when she jumped away from him. "Now you listen to me, Luna and listen very carefully. I will marry you because I have to, because I have no choice in the matter. I'm willing to do it, I'll be your husband and you will be my wife. My wife, Luna." He repeated. "You will be mine, you will belong to me in every way a wife belongs to her husband. Anything you want that money can buy I will give you. But, do not ever cross me, Luna. Do not attempt to understand me because you never will, you will know only what I tell you, do not try to know more. And never love me, Luna. I will never love you, it's not in me to give you that kind of love and you'll only be miserable loving me and waiting for something I am not capable of giving you. "

Standing he strode across the room to the door where he paused to survey her coldly. "So long as you remember that we'll get on fine."

The door closed quietly behind him leaving Luna reeling in a silence that pounded heavily against her ears.


	4. Bellatrix

Bellatrix

Luna sat as still as a statue trying to process what Draco had just said. It wasn't possible he had told her that there would never be any love between them. She dismissed that small part of his speech, he didn't know what he was saying, it wasn't possible for him to know what would become of them in a few years time. He might not love her now, indeed she didn't love him. But she was sure they would learn to love each other in time.

Wiping at her eyes her head snapped up, a hopeful expression on her face when she heard the door open. It would be Draco, he would be coming back to apologise for what he had said, to take it all back and she was willing to welcome him with open arms and an open heart.

It wasn't Draco who stood in the doorway. Luna's breath left her lungs in an instant and her heart hammered painfully against her breast bone. A clammy sweat broke out over her back as she stared at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Miss Lovegood I presume? My nephew's future wife?" Bellatrix entered the room with slow, graceful movements.

Luna could see the difference in bloodlines already, just by looking at Bellatrix. Although years in Azkaban had hardened her features, the air of superiority still clung to the woman, she reeked of good breeding, of class and wealth. Luna figured that when she was younger Bellatrix would have been a woman who had the whole world at her feet, young, beautiful, confident and wealthy. She had it all and had thrown it away for the Dark Lord.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange, I am Narcissa's sister and Draco's aunt." She folded herself into the chair opposite Luna.

Luna took a deep steadying breath. "I know who you are."

"Of course you do. Everyone does." Bellatrix examined the girl quietly, "You were at the Ministry with Potter two years ago where you not?"

"That's right." Luna agreed quietly.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "I wonder what baby Potter will think when he finds out his little friend has married a Malfoy? Most likely he will feel betrayed."

Luna swallowed, she hadn't thought of Harry's reaction to her marriage to Draco.

"Oh, and image his horror when his little friend has been tainted by his school nemesis, and you carry Draco's son."

Luna's face flushed pink at this insinuation and she dropped her eyes from the older woman's face.

Bellatrix nodded her approval. "Good, that's good, Luna. That you're pure." She explained at the questioning look Luna gave her. "It would not do if someone had been there before your husband, that is not how things are done in the good pureblood families."

Still Luna said nothing, her fright was rooting her to the spot, she had no idea why this woman of all people was here almost questioning her about her virtue. She swallowed nervously, now that Bellatrix had brought it up it was forefront in her mind. She hadn't thought about it, her wedding night and what it would mean, what Draco would expect from her. A small horrified gasp left her lips before she even registered it was there.

"Narcissa was nervous on her wedding night too. There has been no-one for Cissy except Lucius." Bellatrix snorted. "Always so prim and proper my sister was. You remind me of her a little, all stiff and uncomfortable, but underneath all that is Esperanza."

Luna's jaw dropped. "You…you knew my mother?"

"Yes. Everyone knew her, everyone knows the Black's, the Malfoy's, the Weasley's and the Potter's." She said the names disdainfully. "Everyone knew Esperanza as well."

"How did you know her?" Luna leant forward on her knees eager to hear any story that Bellatrix would tell her.

"She was part of the Foxworth bloodline, they died out as have a lot of pureblood families who ended with girls. She became a Lovegood and after her parents died the bloodline was gone. Good stock the Foxworth's were, Cissy and I were friends with Esperanza as young girls. Broke her mothers heart when she married Lovegood." Bellatrix said forcefully, her eyes hardening slightly. "It would do the old woman's heart good if she were alive now to see that Esperanza rectified her mistake by arranging for you to marry Draco. The Foxworth's would be able to hold their heads high again."

"They didn't like my father?" Luna whispered, it was more of a statement than a question but Bellatrix answered it anyway.

"No they did not. Complete and utter mess Esperanza made of her life." She snorted again. "Marrying Lovegood like that. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she had stopped to think instead of rushing into it the way she did. He was much older than her of course, with no money, and no family connections, he was and still is a blood traitor. There was no need for that kind of madness. But, " Bellatrix sighed, "She never was one to take telling. Rather like me that way."

Luna's back stiffened slightly, "But she loved him."

Bellatrix sneered, "Love," she spat. "How many women have wasted their lives? Made a mess of everything over love, over a man."

"Like you?" The words left Luna's mouth before she could stop them.

Bellatrix heavy lidded dark eyes narrowed to mere slits, a look of anger washed over her face. "What do you mean by that?" She demanded, her fingers curling into erratic balls on the arm of the chair.

Luna swallowed, but was determined to speak her mind despite the fact she had angered the dreaded woman before her. "The Dark Lord. You threw your life away over love for him didn't you? Ending up in Azkaban for years. He's a man…."

"He is all powerful! He is the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix yelled jumping to her feet pointing her wand at Luna, her eyes flashing.

Gazing up at the angry woman before her Luna allowed her voice to come out in soothing and placid tones, "He may have power above other men, but he is still just a man with the face of a snake. He has given you nothing for the years you have wasted over him."

"How dare you!! How dare you say such things, you filthy little blood traitor! You are not fit to marry a Malfoy! You are a Lovegood not a Foxworth! Marry my nephew, carry his child, you are not fit!!" Bellatrix screamed erratically her arm shaking with the force of her anger.

"Bellatrix, calm yourself." Lucius Malfoy's voice brought a sense of safety to Luna as she saw him moving across the floor.

"She said, she said…" Bellatrix spluttered.

"You do not speak to her in that manner, Bellatrix. I heard what she said, but you must remember how Luna has been raised, remember it has been by her father alone, who has today been committed into St Mungo's. Think Bellatrix, the girl has had no mother to show her what is the right way, how purebloods should behave. She has been an outcast due to her father and his insane ways." Lucius patted his sister-in-law's arm to indicate he wanted her to lower her wand.

It took a great deal of will power but Luna saw Bellatrix regain her composure. "You're right of course, Lucius. I admit I expected too much, a young Esperanza when she was not there to be the role model her daughter should follow."

"Good." Lucius smiled easily. "Then we will forget this silly little episode and we shall all be friends, we will be family by the end of the week. Bella, can you arrange a wedding to take place in two days?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Cissy not doing the honours?"

Luna saw the muscles in Lucius face tighten, but his voice was as smooth as silk when he replied, "You know how she is over Draco. Cannot face the idea of another woman in his life so soon. Cissy will come round, she just needs some time to realise that her son is a man and no longer a baby."

"Of course," Bellatrix agreed snidely, "That's exactly what it is." Turning she bestowed a small smile on Luna, "come along, Luna. We must pick a dress and discuss certain aspects of the wedding that were mentioned earlier."

Luna's face flushed at the idea of discussing that kind of thing with Bellatrix, a woman she had never had any regard for, had always feared and in truth totally disliked. Now she was forced to befriend the witch who was considered the worst Death Eater there was.

Her life really had turned upside down in a matter of hours. The worst part about it all, Luna reflected as she followed Bellatrix from the library, was that Draco didn't seem interested in anything in the slightest.

How was she meant to live a life with him?


	5. Bump In The Night

Bump in The Night

A small smile curled the corners of Luna's lips as she gazed at her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror that hung on the wall of the room she had been living in for the past two days. Today was the day, her wedding day. It was her day, and nothing was going to change that, today would always be her day.

Smoothing her hands over the pearly white silk of her gown she let out a little spontaneous giggle. Swinging up onto her tip toes she swivelled a little to examine the back of her dress that bunched at her waist and fell down her legs to the floor in a cascading waterfall of silk.

The corset of her dress was pulled so tight that it almost reduced her waist to nothingness and gave the impression of an overly generous cleavage which she did not possess. Bellatrix had insisted on this style, she had insisted that Luna have her hair piled on top of her head with little ringlets to frame her face and that she have diamonds decorating her throat.

Whatever Bellatrix had said, Luna had agreed to. Angering the dreaded woman was not something she wanted to do, so she had given her full and complete control. Luna had gotten the feeling over the last forty eight hours that Bellatrix had welcomed the distraction of planning a wedding. To Luna she seemed rather bored, and clearly enjoyed giving out orders and bullying Wormtail, (who was around Malfoy Manor at all times of the day), so viciously that he ended up hiding in the kitchen from her.

Lucius had been around quite a lot, always poking his head around the door to the library, the room that Bellatrix had completely taken over, to see how everything was progressing.

Luna liked Lucius, he was very nice to her, always making sure she was ok and that Bellatrix was not being too overbearing with her. Narcissa on the other hand had stayed well away from the library. Luna saw Draco's mother only at meal times when they all ate together in the large dinning room and she barely looked at her and spoke to her even less.

Draco had been around a lot more than Luna had thought he would. He popped in and out of the library at frequent intervals during the day, but he spent most of his time with her once Bellatrix had deemed her presence was no longer required and she could leave.

He had taken her on a tour of the Mansion and Luna thought he had been extremely pleased at the interest that she had shown over his family and how impressed she was at his wealth. Money was not something that was important to Luna, having millions was not an issue for her; but she hadn't been able to hide how amazed she had been at the wealth and splendour of his home.

But what Luna liked the most was the quiet time they spent together sitting out in the lush gardens of the Manor during the dusk, while she listened to him talking. Usually he was informing her of how he expected her to behave. What it took to be a Malfoy. But Luna didn't mind, she liked his voice, a soft drawl that flowed over her and wrapped around her like a silk ribbon. Somehow Draco calmed her jumping nerves after having to endure Bellatrix and her harsh, grating voice barking orders and giving her demands.

Bellatrix scared Luna, but she felt safe when Draco was around, and especially Lucius. He kept a well trained eye on her at all times.

Raising her arms she re-arranged her veil to cover her face, ensuring the fine gauze did not snag on the glittering diamond tiara that sat on her head. She sighed softly, as excited as she was at having a wedding, she was also saddened by the knowledge that her father would not be the one giving her away, in fact, he wouldn't even be in attendance. Her father was still locked away, deemed a danger to himself and a possible danger to the public.

Biting lightly on her lower lip Luna took a deep steadying breath to keep the tears at bay. Draco had told her not to think about it today, and maybe he was right. Her father wouldn't want her to be upset on today of all days. But her heart still ached when she thought about her father, when she remembered reading the report that had been owled to her on her fathers condition. She had only read it once and then Draco had whipped it away from her and into Lucius' other paper work , telling her she now knew the truth and it would do no good to keep reading the thing.

He was right, of course he was, there was nothing she could do to change it. But still, it was hard to accept that other people had been right and she had been wrong where her own fathers health was concerened.

A light knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. "Yes?"

Lucius poked his head around the door, "are you ready?"

She nodded and picked up the bouquet of pink and white roses. "Yes, I'm ready, Lucius."

He smiled indulgently at her. "You look lovely, Draco will be very proud of you."

Luna merely smiled in response and took the arm he offered to her. She hoped that Lucius was right, Draco had been extremely forceful where her appearance was concerned, he clearly had his own image in his head of what she should look like and he did everything possible to make sure he got what he wanted.

The ceremony was not to take place at Malfoy Manor as countless other Malfoy weddings had, but at the Ministry of Magic. Luna had been disappointed at this news, but Lucius had assured her that she could renew her vows at the Manor at a later stage, when the world was set to rights again.

Luna never mentioned the war to Draco again, not after his outburst in the library. It was a subject she steered clear of and Draco seemed quite happy to do the same. She wasn't happy about it, she knew they were both on different sides and becoming his wife was going to complicate matters for her, now she would be torn between her beliefs and her husband.

It was not a pleasant place to be.

When she and Lucius arrived at the Ministry Draco was already there with Snape stood at his side. Bellatrix and Wormtail sat patiently waiting with a few other wizards Luna assumed to be Death Eaters. Not one of Draco's friends were present and of course, she hadn't been permitted to invite any of her friends, as Potter supports they would hardly be welcome at a Death Eater wedding.

At the front of the room sat Narcissa Malfoy, she turned to look at the door when they entered and Luna felt a cold shiver run over her skin. Narcissa's face was pale to the point of ashen, her lips were pressed into a grim line that made them almost disappear, and her blue eyes were like ice while she watched her move towards Draco.

Her breath caught in her throat when she finally turned her attention from Narcissa to Draco. He was dressed in black and silver robes, his hair slicked back and his grey eyes watching her intently. His gazed flickered hungrily over her and Luna felt her face heat up. Quickly she adverted her eyes from his face.

Annoyance prickled inside her, she could almost hear Draco's silent laughter. She spotted the amusement in his eyes, the way the corner of his lips twitched and she suddenly had the urge to stamp her foot. It was extremely irritating how he had managed to gain the upper hand with her through a look.

Luna's attention was taken away from Draco, and the ceremony when she became aware of a hard, cold stare boring into her back. She knew without looking that it was Narcissa and the knowledge made her uncomfortable. The woman didn't speak to her, only acknowledged her if it was impossible not to and Luna couldn't understand it.

The end of the ceremony was the exchanging of rings, Draco's hands were warm and soft curled around hers, but she resisted the urge to squeeze his fingers. Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Luna twisted her hand slightly to examine the effect of her wedding ring, smiling she looked up at Draco and was surprised to find that he wasn't looking at her, but over her shoulder, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Turning Luna followed his eye line and found he was looking at his mother, she was stood poker straight and stiffly clapping along with everyone else. Her face was a hardened mask of dislike and her lips curled in distain.

At the light pressure on the small of her back from Draco's hand Luna moved forward as he swept her past his mother towards the door.

This was her day, Luna told herself determinedly, she shouldn't let a possessive mother spoil it for her.

Hours later, as the celebrations were drawing to a close, Bellatrix appeared at her side. "It's now time for you to leave, Luna. All your things have been moved into Draco's room. You're already acquiring quite the wardrobe aren't you?"

Luna bristled slightly, "Draco insisted on them all, not me."

Bellatrix just smirked, "Nothing wrong with spending money, Luna. Let's face it, Lucius has enough to spare. Esperanza liked to shop." She added as an afterthought.

Luna's face brightened, "So do I. Well, I enjoyed shopping with Draco."

It had been nice having some company to shop with and shopping with Draco had not been the experience Luna had thought it would be. He had been his usual forceful self, he knew what he liked and what he didn't and he had taken it upon himself to do nothing but sit in a chair and dictate which clothes she was to try on and in what colours.

Luna had been surprised that a lot of the clothes he chose had been rather modest. He had bitten the head off the poor sales witch when she had shown them something with a plunging neckline.

Bellatrix merely nodded. "Your more like her than you know."

Luna smiled joyfully, "Really? You think so?"

"I knew Esperanza well, she'd be very happy to see you today, to see what you will become. It would cancel out the pain and humiliation she would suffer knowing what you were." Bellatrix replied.

Luna dropped her eyes from Bellatrix face, a feeling of guilt swamping her. She didn't like to think about hurting her mother, she hadn't thought that her mother would be displeased with how she had grown up so far.

"Like I said, you had better leave." Bellatrix swept away towards the punch bowl and Luna turned to slowly mount the stairs.

She scowled when she entered Draco's room. "Just like her to say something like that and walk off." She muttered. "Why do I expect her to be a decent person?"

Unfastening her veil Luna carefully placed it in it's box and stored it away in the huge, walk-in wardrobe Draco owned. "And Bellatrix thought I had a load of clothes!" Luna exclaimed as her eyes swept over the array of clothes, colours and fabrics that made up Draco's wardrobe.

Smoothing a hand over one of the many dresses Draco had bought for her she smiled slightly. Never had she owned such beautiful clothes before, and the jewellery he had purchased defied description. Draco, Luna had discovered could be extremely generous when the fancy took him, anything she had looked at had immediately become hers, and she knew he would give her anything for the asking.

Her face flushed as she made her way to the many, many boxes of lingerie Draco had insisted she have. A flash of jealously speared through her when she recalled that Draco had known exactly what he had liked in regards of underwear as well. Had he been busy selecting the perfect garments for some other girl at one time?

Luna pushed that thought from her mind, picking out the white silk and lace nightgown and underwear set he had spotted for her, the ones he had specifically instructed that she wear tonight. Really, what difference did it make to her if Draco had showered other girls with gifts in the past?

Pansy Parkinson? Daphne Greengrass? Some other Slytherin girl?

Luna's brow pleated into a scowl as she took her nightgown to the bathroom and slipped into the pre-prepared scented water of her bath. Dwelling on these types of thoughts were not the best of ideas. Still, she couldn't stop her mind wandering, picturing all of the girls she knew of in Slytherin house, mentally pairing them with Draco, wondering if perhaps it had been one of those. She thought about it for so long that the water of the bath went cold and she scrambled out of the tub quickly, shivering as she rubbed herself dry.

"What's the matter with me?" She asked her reflection. The longer she stood and stared at herself in her white silk night gown, with her long flowing hair looking the ultimate picture of purity and innocence a bubbling panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach.

"Merlin," she whispered, pressing a shaking hand to her stomach. "Calm down, Luna." She chided herself, swallowing nervously. She had every reason to panic, she argued with herself, tonight was her wedding night and her husband hadn't even kissed her yet!

Bellatrix had told her that proper pureblood families did not follow the muggle tradition of "kissing the bride". Bellatrix had sneered at the very idea of a married couple showing that sort of affection in public. "What happens with your husband stays behind closed doors." She had said.

Squaring her shoulders and fixing herself with a determined stare Luna left the bathroom, she couldn't really stay in there any longer, she'd been locked away for hours as it was. Her mouth ran dry when her eyes landed on Draco who was busy muttering to himself in angry tones as he wrestled with his tie.

"Bloody stupid thing! This is the last time I listen to Aunt Bella."

Lacing her fingers together in front of her Luna took a hesitant step forward, a part of her hoped he wouldn't see her, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Ah ha, got it." Draco declared triumphantly to the wardrobe door as he yanked his tie from around his neck.

Flicking the tie into the wardrobe he twisted on his heel completely taken by surprise at seeing Luna stood there watching him with a faint smile on her face, the kind of smile his mother used to give him when he was little and had accomplished something he considered to be extremely difficult.

His gazed raked over her from head to toe, a slight stirring starting in his lower abdomen. She looked almost spiritual standing there in white, her hair cascading around her shoulders and her blue eyes shielded by her lashes. A nervous pink flush stained her cheeks and Draco noticed her fingers clung to each other so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Slowly he crossed the room towards her. He was very pleased that she had listen to his instructions and carried out his wishes. She wore what he had asked her to and her hair was loose the way he preferred it. The closer he got to her the more aware of her his body became, until he could feel the sizzling of desire flowing through his veins. Not until he was within touching distance of her did Luna move. Her head snapped up so suddenly she startled him.

"N…no…" she began uncertainly. "Draco…. I…."

Draco's eyebrow raised, "You think I don't know you've been worrying about sleeping with me?"

Luna's felt her face turning warm, "I… Draco I can't…."

"Don't look at me like that." He frowned, "anyone would think I was threatening to kill you."

"Sorry." Adverting her eyes from his face she studied her hands, the tips of her fingers touching lightly to her wedding band. "Everything's happened so fast."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me about it. I thought it might be too soon for you. You're very jumpy around me." He added remembering back to all the time they spent together, how she sat just out of his reach, how she made sure not to brush against him when they walked, and always avoided eye contact at all costs.

"I don't mean to be." She gazed up at him, her eyes wider than usual. "It's just that…."

"Just that what?" He prompted. "Tell me, Luna. I want you to say it."

She studied him for a few silent seconds, he looked a bit desperate, his eyes boring into her face. "I haven't…. there… there hasn't been anyone, Draco."

Relief washed over him. He'd already known that. But Draco had needed to hear her say it, needed her to tell him, confirm it to him. The thought of anyone else with Luna, looking at her, kissing her, touching her caused a deep and fierce anger to flow through him.

Reaching out he trailed the tips of his fingers through her hair, "Go to bed, Luna. Try to sleep."

Luna blinked uncertainly at him. "Your not mad?"

"No."

"You don't mind?" She prodded.

"No, plenty of time." Draco assured her letting his hand fall away from her. "I won't be long." Passing her he disappeared into the bathroom.

Feeling better and a whole lot calmer Luna settled herself in bed. The four poster was large, with black silk sheets that smelt of Draco. Wigging around into a comfortable position Luna curled herself into a ball on her side and waited for Draco.

He didn't take long and slipped into bed beside her with a satisfied groan. "Finally. The day is over. Aunt Bella is like a tyrant when she gets going."

"She's certainly thorough." Luna replied quietly, making him laugh.

"A pain in the ass is more like it." Turning onto his side Draco yawned. "Now shut up."

She giggled, pulling the covers up round her chin she sighed softly. "Night, Draco."

"Night."

Luna wasn't awake as long as she thought she would be, the tension eased from her body like liquid and her eyes fluttered shut. She fell asleep listening to the sound of Draco's steady breathing.

Luna woke with a start. She lay perfectly still in bed her ears straining into the darkness for what had woken her. Another crash came from the floor below her and she heard voices raised in argument floating on the air. Who it was and what they were saying she couldn't make out. But someone was definitely mad.

Fear gripped her heart, squeezing it painfully and her breath turned cold in her lungs at the thought that it could be the Dark Lord, or Death Eaters. They could have come for Draco!

Sitting up quickly she leant over him. He was sleeping undisturbed, his hair sticking up and his face soft and vulnerable. He looked sweet and innocent when he slept, and ever so handsome. Poking him in the shoulder she hissed his name.

When she received no response she shook his shoulder lightly. "Draco, Draco wake up."

A muffled grunt was her only answer.

"Draco, will you wake up. Draco."

"No…. sleeping." Draco buried his face into the pillow in a vain attempt to ignore her.

"Draco, something's happening. Wake up." Luna insisted, shaking him again.

Draco groaned madly. "What is it?"

"Something's happening downstairs. Someone's shouting." Luna shifted. "What if it's him?"

Draco sighed heavily. If it was Voldemort he didn't want to go down to see him, but Luna wouldn't go back to sleep if he didn't go and find out what was happening, he could tell straight off, she was wide awake and she looked frightened. "Fine. I'll be back in a minute." Dragging himself out of bed he pulled on a black silk dressing gown. "Bloody women." He muttered giving her a reproachful look.

"Please? I won't be able to sleep until I know."

His expression turned irritable but he didn't argue with her, instead he stalked from the room closing the door quietly behind him. Tip toeing down the hallway Draco followed the angry voices down the stairs towards the Ball Room where the earlier festivities had been held.

He paused on the stairs when he heard his mother's high pitched voice, she always went up a few octaves after she had been drinking.

"Why do you constantly have to humiliate me, Lucius?"

"What are you bleating about now, Narcissa?" Lucius snapped.

"I thought it was all over, that it was all in the past and now this happens. Now you force me to endure this humiliation!" Narcissa yelled angrily.

"Oh do shut up, Narcissa." Lucius demanded dryly.

"Don't you dare, Lucius Malfoy! Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Draco heard the sound of high heels on the polished marble floor of the Ball Room as his mother hurried across it.

"I have no intention of standing around in the middle of the night listening to drunken ramblings." He yelled, "Now leave me alone."

"Drunken ramblings?" Narcissa practically screeched. "This has nothing to do with alcohol, this is the truth, this is what you do to me! You make me the person that I am, you put me through all the hurt, all the misery, all the humiliation. It's all down to you!"

Lucius snorted, "Of course it is Cissy." He replied indulgently. "You continue to point the finger of blame at me if it makes you feel better. You've done it for over seventeen years, a few more years aren't going to make that much of a difference. I have broad shoulders, I'm sure I'll cope."

"How dare you! How dare you try to insinuate this has anything to do with me! You're the one, Lucius, you're the one who….who…"

"Who what?" He interrupted forcefully.

"Who humiliated me in front of my family and friends, who betrayed me and everything we ever had together." Narcissa's voice broke, but she continued in her verbal assault against her husband, her tears evident in her tone. "And you didn't even have the decency and good breeding to hide it! You flaunted your betrayal every chance you got! You unimaginable bastard!"

Lucius groaned with annoyance, "Will you stop going on? Your giving me a headache, your like a bloody echo, Narcissa. It's always the same thing, always harping back to the past, always raking over old ground. Nothing will change, Narcissa, it will always be as it was. Dragging it up at any given opportunity isn't going to do any good. What's done is forgotten."

"It is not forgotten, Lucius! How can it be forgotten now that she's here? She's always going to be here, a constant reminder of your blatant treachery!"

"I'm warning you, Narcissa!" Lucius bellowed suddenly, the anger in his voice bouncing off the walls of the empty Ball Room. "One word, just one word out of you and you'll regret it. Do not attempt to play against me, you won't win. Never have, never will."

Draco jumped when the door opened and his father stormed through it. Light flooded a path across the foyer to the stairs but it was too late for him to move, to hide, his father spotted him as he began to climb the stairs.

Lucius stopped short when he noticed his son standing in the shadows. "Something you want, Draco?"

"No."

"Something you want to say?" He wondered icily.

Draco shook his head, "Not my business is it."

"No it's not, and you'll do well to remember that. What are you doing up? Why aren't you with your wife?" Lucius queried.

"You were arguing with your wife so mine couldn't sleep. All she heard was noise, she thought it might be the Dark Lord." Draco responded, his voice calm and cool, not for a second betraying the curiosity humming beneath the surface.

Lucius nodded, "Well he's not here. It's your wedding night, go back to your wife, Draco."

He was being dismissed and Draco knew it, he knew the signs and he knew he wasn't going to get any answers right now. Nodding once to his father he turned and disappeared down the dark corridor to his room. He knew Luna wouldn't be able to sleep until he allied her fears over the Dark Lord.

Yawning widely Draco ruffled his hair absently, the thought of returning to his room, to his bed where Luna was waiting was an extremely welcome one. He hadn't ever really thought it possible for a woman to really look breathtaking, but Luna had proved him wrong today. When he had watched her walk towards him in her bridal gown everything else in the room and faded away and he had seen only her.

A surge of satisfaction coursed through him when his eyes fell on his wedding ring. Luna was all his, every tiny bit of her belonged to him, and no-one else. There had been no-one before him and there would be no-one after him. A smirk played over his lips, with his influence and teaching she would become exactly what he wanted her to be, a Malfoy. His mind wandered over the endless possibilities open to him with Luna, and the raging desire he had recently acquired for her simmering to life again chased all disturbing thoughts over his parents arguments from his mind.


	6. Delightful Kisses

**A/N: Sorry for how long this has taken to update, I think I'm back on track with this story now. I also want to say a huge thank you to all of you who have still been listing this as a fave story and for story update alerts even though it's been sitting here since forever!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Delightful Kisses

When Draco returned to his room Luna was sitting back against the pillows waiting for him, biting worriedly on her lower lip.

"Draco? What's happening?" She asked, sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Nothing, my mother's had a bit too much to drink that's all." He replied, discarding his dressing gown and crawling back into bed.

"She doesn't like me." Luna told him quietly.

Although Draco shared her opinion he figured that agreeing with her wouldn't do him much good so he said instead, "There's not much not to like is there?"

She shrugged her slim shoulders, "Depends on your taste I suppose."

"Well I like you, and that's what counts." He told her firmly. Draco was surprised to find that the words weren't a lie. He hadn't come to know Luna exactly, but that was his own doing, he kept her at arms length; but she was a nice person, genuinely interested in what he had to say and she listened and obeyed any instructions he specifically gave her. To his own delight Luna wasn't bad to look at either. Once he had confiscated the absurd jewelry and horrendous clothes, Luna looked how she should look; a pureblood witch.

Draco realized that he had always been too busy making fun of her to really look at her. She didn't look odd, even though her eyes were on the large side they suited her face and her personality. He liked the misty look that went with her eyes, it gave her a soft, vulnerable quality that appealed to the male arrogance he possessed in abundance.

She nodded, "I guess so. I'm awfully glad it wasn't him, Draco."

So was he, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Draco knew Potter had faced Voldemort on more than one occasion and he was damned if he was going to admit to Luna that the Dark Lord scared him to death.

He was the sort of person who liked to think of himself and calm, controlled, strong and powerful, smart and sneaky. Draco very rarely admitted to himself that he desperately needed others to think the same things as well; and that he went to extreme lengths of bullying to get what he wanted. "He'll turn up at some point I expect,"

She turned her head to look at him, her hair falling in a silken curtain over her shoulders. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"Is he as scary as they say he is?" she asked quietly.

Draco nodded, "I think everyone's scared of him sometimes."

"I won't have to see him will I, Draco?" Luna looked positively terrified at the prospect that she would have to come face to face with Voldemort.

"I don't know, he might demand to see you, then again he might think you beneath his notice," he replied. Draco wasn't sure which of these options he hoped for. On the one hand Luna would feel better if she didn't see Voldemort, but on the other, being a Malfoy he didn't much like the idea of his wife being passed over by his Lord and Master.

"Oh I hope he doesn't want to see me. The Death Eaters weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be, but him," she shuddered. "I'd rather not see him if I can avoid it."

Draco's brow pleated in a frown, "What do you mean, "the Death Eaters weren't as bad as you thought they were going to be?" What were you expecting? Two heads or something?"

Plucking at the bed sheet's absently Luna shrugged, "I don't know exactly, but I didn't expect them to be nice to me."

Draco snorted, "They're people, Luna, they have family and friends just like anyone else. They're pure bloods, with social etiquette as befits their family name. And, they happen to be willing to fight to preserve their blood lines."

She surveyed him quietly, her large blue eyes skimmed over his face and a thoughtful expression crossing over her delicate features. He was gorgeous lounging back onto the pillows, his hair still in disarray instead of it's usual neatly brushed state. He wore no top to bed leaving his finely toned chest on display, his eyes watched her closely and a slight smirk curled the sensual line of his lips.

"I never thought about it that way before." Luna admitted, her eyes lifting from his face and skipping nervously around the room.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, his voice low and soft.

Luna wiggled slightly. "You're making me nervous looking at me like that."

Draco chuckled quietly, curling his fingers around her wrist he pulled her backwards until she was lying in the crook of his right arm, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He noticed her eyes dropped to his right hand that currently cradled her hip before she looked back at him her eyes wide as she waited for him to speak.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Luna." Draco assured her, he disliked the way she had taken to staring at him with wide unblinking eyes.

Luna didn't reply, it was too difficult to think of something to say when the index finger of his free hand was tracing her jaw, touching lightly to her lips.

"Luna? Who was your first kiss?" he wondered.

His question broke the spell and she blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I'd like to know. Don't be afraid to tell me, even if it was Potter," his face twisted into a grimace at the thought.

"Who would think to kiss me?" Luna replied wistfully.

Draco's chest tightened her words. Looking down at her now he couldn't think of a single boy he knew who wouldn't want to kiss her. She looked freshly pretty and appealing, pure, like an angel with her hair framing her face. His body was registering all of these things.

"Me," Draco replied, his voice lower and huskier than he had ever heard it before. Cupping her neck, his thumb running slowly over her jaw, Draco bent his head and brushed his lips lightly against hers. He pulled back, looking down at her flushed face and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

There was something so appealing about the gentle innocence that surrounded her, the way her eyes told him she was nervous; but was willing to trust him at the same time, and the vulnerable curve to her mouth, her soft mouth that promised to be a deliciously sweet temptation.

Draco liked girls to be girly; and Luna was surprisingly girly.

Dipping his head Draco applied more pressure to her lips the second time. He felt her stiffen a little in his arms at first, but the surprised tension soon left her and Draco felt her body relax against him. Her lips were so soft, so pliant and innocent beneath his that they awoke a strange feeling of pride within him to be the first and only one to kiss her.

He continued to kiss her, running his hand into her hair, tilting her head back as his lips coaxed hers apart. Touching the tip of his tongue to her lower lip, Draco carefully entered her mouth with slow practiced movements. The second he tasted her, really tasted her for the first time sent a blazing need he never knew he even possessed shooting through his body at the speed of light and his control fell away from him.

Before Draco really had time to register what he was doing his lips were pressing harder to hers, his tongue ravishing her mouth, plundering in deep, taking everything he could from her. His hand dropped from her hair snaking around her shoulders as he pulled her closer, pressing her against him. Wild urges assaulted his senses as Draco tried to calm himself down; turning his hard kiss softer, giving instead of taking, seeking rather than demanding and he was rewarded when he felt her respond to him.

Luna's one hand touched lightly to his shoulder, her other arm encircling his waist, her fingers splayed over the soft skin of his bare back. Strange feelings she hadn't ever experienced before were swimming through her, fogging her mind.

Desire. She could name the feeling quite easily despite the fact she had never felt it before. It couldn't be anything else, this heat that flooded her body, the quivering muscles in her stomach, the way she wanted to cling to him and never let him move away from her.

Her arms tightened their hold on him, holding him close to her trembling body. The warmth of his skin seeped through the thin silk of her nightgown to her own flesh causing a crazy shiver to run down her spine.

Draco pulled away from her, dragging in a deep raspy breath.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him curiously. How could he want to stop when he was giving her such wonderful sensations? Luna was startled by the look he was giving her, his eyes like heated silver on her face, causing her stomach muscles to quiver frantically. Never had Luna had anyone look at her the way Draco was right now. She was younger than he was, even if it was only a year that separated them, and her experience with boys went only to the friendship she had with Harry; had Draco stopped because he was disappointed with her reaction? Luna swallowed nervously past the ache in her throat before speaking. "Did I do something wrong?"

Draco's eyes closed tightly for a brief moment. "No," the word came out as a controlled hiss. Adverting his eyes from her face he wiggled about next to her getting into a comfortable position where he could still keep a hold on her. "It's best we try to sleep now."

Luna thought that he didn't sound very convinced. He didn't sound at all pleased with the prospect of going to sleep, in fact he sounded distinctly annoyed at the idea. Was it the idea of sleep? Or was it really her and he didn't want to tell her?

Biting her lower lip Luna steeled her nerve and asked him, "are you sure I didn't do anything wrong, Draco?"

"I'm not made of stone Luna, you're severely testing my control," Draco responded, his hands tightening their hold on her.

Curling herself into his body she rested her head against his chest, her arm slipping around his waist. "Thank you, Draco," she said sincerely.

He frowned, "what for?"

"For understanding, for not pushing, for being you," She replied dreamily.

He hugged her tighter rather than respond, he was too shocked to speak. People rarely thanked him for much, they didn't have much to thank him for, Draco didn't do anything for other people if he could help it. Luna was the first and only person to ever thank him for being him!


	7. At The Pond

At The Pond

The next morning was a hot one, the sun sat high in the sky like a blazing ball of fire, shining relentlessly into the morning room where Draco and Luna sat at the breakfast table with Lucius and Bellatrix.

Breakfast was quite a silent affair, Lucius was reading The Daily Prophet and would occasionally read parts of articles aloud that he thought Bellatrix might want to know about.

Draco sat opposite Luna, she was eating her toast with a dreamy expression fixed on her face, she was looking at him but Draco had the feeling she wasn't really seeing him. In fact he wondered if she even knew where she was. She seemed to be in a world of her own. He wondered if she was thinking about him? About the kiss they had shared the previous night, about how she had spent the night sleeping curled against his body.

"Good morning, Cissy," Bellatrix greeted her sister as Narcissa walked into the room.

"Bellatrix," she responded, easing herself into a seat next to her husband, her hand touching lightly to her forehead.

"Hangover?" Lucius asked, his tone implying that he really didn't care either way.

Narcissa scowled, "of course not. I'm perfectly fine, it wasn't as though I drunk too much last night."

Lucius snorted, "Shows exactly what kind of breeding you have then, if you behave like that when you're sober. Merlin help us all if you should ever drink too much."

Narcissa's face burnt fiercely and Luna avoided looking at her, she could feel the embarrassment coming from the older woman in waves.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed angrily.

"What? We're all family here," he responded.

His wife sneered at him. "We wouldn't want to keep secrets now would we?"

Bellatrix cleared her throat to break the sudden tension around the table. "I thought that when the Dark Lord returns it would be a good idea for you to get your Mark, Luna."

"My what?" Luna's head snapped up in shock. Draco had never mentioned that she might have to receive the Dark Mark. She looked over at him worry lines creasing her forehead.

Draco took a sip of his juice. "I don't think that will be necessary,"

"Well of course it will. Luna's a Malfoy now, Draco, she should have the Mark as your wife," Bellatrix told him a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"As you say, Luna is my wife." He said. "I do not wish for her skin to be marked in any way. Is that clear?"

"But we all have the Mark Draco, it's only right that Luna has it too."

"I said no, Aunt Bellatrix. Luna is my wife. Mine." He told her forcefully. "If anyone will ever mark her it will be me! She will not wear the mark of any other man, she belongs to me. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Bellatrix merely nodded, stunned into silence at the sudden outburst from a nephew she had up until now been able to bully as she pleased.

"Good," pushing himself out of his chair he motioned for Luna to follow him.

Finishing her drink Luna hastily complied. A shiver ran through her body when he placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her out of the door. His hand felt so strong, so warm, the heat radiating through her dress to her skin.

"Thank you, Draco. I really wouldn't want to get the Dark Mark," she looked up at him gratefully.

"You might still have to if he insists on it. I won't be able to do anything about that. Shall we spend the day outside by the pond?" He suggested, changing the subject completely.

"Oh yes, I'd like that." Luna smiled happily. "I'm not a very good swimmer though, is the pond deep?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, but I won't let you drown if you want to go in."

"I'll see how I feel. Are you a good swimmer, Draco?" she asked him as they entered their room. Luna couldn't for the life of her imagine Draco Malfoy doing something and not being good at it.

"Fair I suppose," he replied, dragging his t-shirt off and slinging it over the back of a chair. "Bring me my swimming shorts will you?"

Luna nodded, retrieving her bikini and his shorts from the wardrobe. She knew it would be alright with him if she wore a two-piece out to the pond in the Manor, that was the reason she owned it, all the others were a one-piece for when they went away. Draco had said he didn't want any other man staring at and ogling his wife.

"I'm not sure I'll ever wear all of those clothes you insisted that I have," she commented.

"You will." Draco titled his head and studied her as she fiddled with the zip of her dress. "Let me help you," he offered, quietly, his arms encircled her waist, his fingers sliding up her spine to the top of zip.

Luna's breath caught in her throat, she stood perfectly still looking up at him through her lashes, acutely aware of the movements of his hands. Her heart skipped a beat when he eased the material over her shoulders, guiding it down her arms, his eyes locked to her face. She wasn't sure that this would be the moment she was half excited about, yearning for; and half dreading and hoped would never come.

At last she felt her dress sliding over her hips and dropping around her feet. Draco took a small step back, his eyes running over her body, a satisfied look on his face.

Luna remained still in her French knickers and lacy bra, a set she well remembered catching his eye. She could feel her exposed skin flushing under his gaze as Draco's grey eyes darkened the longer he looked at her.

She could hear the change of his breathing and an expression she hadn't seen before and could not recognise crossed his face. He shifted closer to her, "you're trembling," Draco murmured, leaning close to her ear, his lips moving deliciously against her hair.

"I'm fine." The words came out in a small shaky voice, and Luna realised that even though she might have suddenly become extremely aware of him, of the new feeling of wanting him to touch her; she was still extremely nervous and she didn't know if she wanted to keep him at arms length or not.

Lifting his hands he slid his fingers through the silky tresses of her hair, lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her lightly. He pulled back a fraction from her as though he were going to speak, but he said nothing. Her lips still tingling from the feel of his mouth Luna's hands curled around his arms for support as she rocked up onto her tip toes to kiss him back.

Suddenly Draco moved, his arms flying round her, pulling her roughly against him as his tongue invaded her mouth, plunging in deeply as he kissed her with a furious passion.

Luna kissed him back with a passion to match, her fingers biting into the soft flesh of his shoulders. She was extremely glad he was holding her otherwise she might have collapsed into a boneless puddle on the floor.

When he finally broke away from her she gasped for breath. Draco smirked down at her, one eyebrow cocked. "Not so afraid of me now then?"

Her face flushed and she dropped her gaze. "I…. should we be going down to the pond?"

Draco laughed, throwing back his head and exposing the strong column of his throat.

Luna's lips pouted in frustration. It was annoying how he managed to keep the upper hand at all times. Just once she would like him to feel awkward about something.

"Yes, Luna, we can go down to the pond if you don't trust me up here with you."

He was laughing at her, finding her extremely amusing and she knew it. "I didn't say I didn't trust you."

"You didn't have to say it, Luna, I know." Draco replied running a hand down her back. "I said I'd wait and I will. Just try not to be too long in realising you can't resist me."

She frowned, "I'm not sure you'll be able to fit through the door if your head gets any bigger."

Draco just grinned, dropping a kiss on the top of her head he released her and stepped back to gather up his shorts from the floor.

Heading to the bathroom to change Luna said, "I'll only be a minute."

"What's the biggest lie in the world, Luna?"

She paused and shook her head, "I don't know."

"A woman going into a bathroom and saying she'll only be a minute."

Hands on her hips she tried to suppress her smile. "I'm only going to change, I won't be that long."

Grinning he shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you could be going in there to pick something up or put something back and you wouldn't re-emerge until at least half an hour later. No woman can be in and out of a bathroom, they always find some ridiculous reason for hanging around in there."

A small frown creased her forehead. "You seem to know a lot about it, Draco," she observed, fighting to keep her voice level.

"It's a universal fact." He responded, "hurry up, I'd like to get outside sometime this year."

Luna twisted on her heel and disappeared into the bathroom. She shut the door a little more forcefully than she would have liked, but she couldn't stop herself wondering what woman or indeed women Draco had been around to make comments like that. Also his exact preferences of lingerie kept popping up as well, sending her already over active imagination into overdrive.

*

"Do you want a swimming lesson or not? You've been lying there watching me for hours," Draco said leaning against the bank of the pond, his eyes running down the length of Luna's body where she lay in the shade under a tree.

"I like watching you. You're very nice to look at, Draco," she responded.

He smirked. "Are you coming in or not?"

"I don't think so, not today."

"Just a quick little dip won't hurt. Don't be a baby," he chided, grinning over at her.

Sighing Luna marked her page in her book and stood up. Crossing to the stone steps of the man made pond in the Malfoy's back garden she descended the first three to where she was waist deep in the cool water when she sat on the step. "I'm in."

Draco snorted, "that's not in, that's just hanging around on the edge. Get over here."

"It's deep over where you are," she reminded him, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

Rolling his eyes Draco swam over to her, gripping her hand he tugged her through the water towards him. Luna shrieked and grabbed his shoulders, coiling herself right around his body, arms wound round his neck and her legs linked around his waist.

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise but he said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her waist and glided backwards into the water. He laughed suddenly. "You're looking at the water rather suspiciously. What do you think is going to jump out at you?"

"Who knows." Luna replied.

"Nothing lives in this pond, it's more like a swimming pool anyway. The house elves clean it out and get rid of everything that shouldn't be here."

"Hum," Luna didn't think she could form any other response. She just realised the position she was currently in, she could feel the heat from his bare skin against her body and smell his cologne tinged with the extremely male scent of him.

The muscles in his arms holding her close were like steel on her back and although she didn't like the water very much Luna felt as if she could stay were she was all day, she wasn't even a little frightened with Draco's arms around her. So long as he was there Luna felt safe.

Smiling Luna leant her head on his shoulder as he carefully dipped her under the water. She gave a little gasp when the water touched her hot skin, "see, Draco. I told you we could be friends."

"Friends? We aren't friends, Luna."

Her head shot up, a look of disbelief on her face. "Why not? There's no reason for us not to be. Oh don't be stubborn about it, Draco." She pleaded.

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm telling you the truth. We aren't friends and we never will be. You're not supposed to want your friends the way we want each other."

Luna felt her cheeks begin to heat up. "Oh." Adverting her eyes from his face she returned her head to his shoulder.

She heard his laughter rumbling in his chest. "You're not going to start denying it are you?"

"No. I don't like to lie." Frowning she raised her head to look at him again. "I never said I didn't want you. I just meant I didn't want you right now." Tilting her head she kissed him softly. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About me having the Dark Mark?"

"Yes. I don't want you to have it, and I already knew you didn't want it."

"Whether you admit it or not, you're trying to protect me, Draco," Luna said quietly.

"You're my wife, it's my job. Just so long as you remember our deal," he added quickly.

"Deal?"

"You don't love me," Draco reminded her.

Luna's heart sank at his words, but she wasn't completely defeated. They would have many more kisses like the ones they'd already shared, they would have many more days like today where they would grow closer. It wasn't possible that Draco wouldn't love her. Perhaps not now, maybe not even next year. But he would, Luna was positive that he would.

She wouldn't let him know what she was thinking though, it might make him mad. "I remembered what you said."

"Remembering is all very well. Just be sure to put it into practice."

"I will." She promised.

Draco frowned. In spite of the fact it had been his decision and he had wanted her to agree to it to save himself problems further down the road; he was rather annoyed at her quick and undisturbed acceptance of his demand.

"Draco?"

"What?"

She gazed at him with wide eyes, "Can I kiss you again now?"

He grinned. "Be my guest."

"You know…" he murmured against her lips before kissing her lightly. "…you have no idea…." He kissed her again, "…of the unbelievable urge….." his lips brushed hers "….that I have to…." his tongue touched gently to her lower lip, "… throw you to the other end of the pool."

"What?" Luna jerked back from him, her hold instinctively tightening around his body. "You wouldn't do that."

"You don't think?" He asked innocently.

"No." She replied firmly. But she wiggled closer to him anyway.

His hand stroked her back under the water, his other hand running over her thigh. "You're right, I'd have to go over there to rescue you, it would be a huge effort." He sighed dramatically. "Have you decided what you're going to take to Hogwarts with you? Clothes and jewellery wise I mean?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I hadn't thought. Do you think it will be strange going back to school and sleeping apart? We'll have been together for almost two weeks by then."

"We won't be apart." Draco informed her, "We'll have a separate room in the Slytherin's dungeons near the common room."

"How come?"

"Because Snape's been appointed head master and he's agreed to it. Besides, we couldn't really be separated could we? We're married now."

"How nice." Luna smiled happily. "It will be odd next year though, with you leaving school and me still being there," she paused to consider, "Merlin, we'll be separated for nearly the entire year!"

"No we won't, we'll both be leaving the end of this year so there's no need to panic about it."

"But I'm a sixth year this year, I have to do my seventh year to get my Newts."

"You don't need them, what are you going to do with them? You'll hardly be working will you? Malfoy women don't need to work."

Luna opened her mouth to argue with him, to explain that she wanted to write for The Quibbler, but the stubborn look on his face told her to keep quiet. Now was not the time to fight with him, she could do that later, when she knew him better to gauge his reactions. Until then Luna figured it was best to pick her battles. She had months to bring up the Newts fight, it would keep until then.

"Will you take me over to the side now? I'd like to dry off before lunch."

Draco moved easily through the water, climbing the steps with Luna still wrapped around him. Gently he laid her down on the large blanket under the tree; keeping her sealed to him he settled himself in the cradle of her hips and kissed her.

The earlier fierce kisses he had given her were gone, and in their place he bestowed slow, gentle kisses upon her lips. His tongue sensually exploring her mouth, his hands running unhurriedly down her side and back up again causing her skin to tingle.

He left her lips to trail tiny kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Luna's head fell back, exposing the smooth line of her throat and she moaned softly when his tongue dipped into the nook at its base, before he placed a series of kisses across her shoulder.

Luna's fingers ran over the smooth, damp skin of his back, flicking droplets of water away as she explored the hard contours of his muscles. Her body automatically arched up to him and she gripped his shoulders when he kissed her deeply.

He broke the kiss slowly, unwillingly and disliked the thought at the back of his mind that he wanted to stay here like this with her, kissing her all day. Quickly Draco dismissed the thought, she was his new wife, his bride, of course he wanted to keep her near to him; it was only natural wasn't it? Luna was pure and untouched by anyone other than himself, she was merely a novelty at the moment. Once his body was used to her, when he could take her anytime he pleased the feeling of not wanting to be away from her would pass.

Propping himself up on his elbow he said, "I forgot my magazine, I'll be back in a minute." Kissing the tip of her nose and making her smile he pushed himself from the ground and headed back inside.

Sighing contentedly Luna stretched out on the blanket a smile on her lips. She hadn't thought that Draco would be so lovely to be married to. She wasn't regretting her decision at all. Everything would fall into place with time, she was positive about that.

A shadow fell over her and she squinted up, "that was fast. Oh, hello, Narcissa," Luna struggled into a sitting position, tilting her head back to see the older woman more clearly.

"Having a nice day?" Narcissa asked pleasantly.

"Yes thank you. The pond is very nice on a day like today," Luna replied.

"It is, Lucius and I used to spend a lot of time here when we were younger." She sighed dreamily. "It's one of Draco's favourite spots… although I will say Luna, just as a word of advice of course, I wouldn't want you to think I was interfering in any way. But, well, Draco doesn't usually like his women to be quite so promiscuous in public."

Luna's face paled and a wave of sickness swept over her. She had managed to completely forget that Draco had been the one to initiate the kiss and not her.

"He's very much like Lucius in that respect. Public display's of affection are not really his scene, he gets rather embarrassed, and while it can be amusing at times, seeming as he is your husband and you are not a passing fancy, I would suggest a little tact." Narcissa explained, a friendly expression on her face. "Like I said, I don't want you to think I'm poking my nose in, please feel free to tell me if I over step the mark."

_His women, his women, his women _

The words echoed in Luna's head and she didn't even hear the rest of what Narcissa was saying. All she knew was that she had to talk to Draco. She couldn't keep on wondering it was driving her mad. Standing quickly she abruptly snatched her robe from the floor and covered herself. "Thank you for your help, excuse me."

She hurried off across the grass, not caring if Narcissa thought her rude or odd, the woman's words were pounding around inside her brain and she could feel a tension headache coming on.

Luna reached her room in record time and almost fell through the door.

Draco glanced up at the sudden noise. "What are you doing? You nearly fell then. What's the matter?"

"I want to know about those before me," Luna explained breathlessly.

"Who?" his forehead creased in confusion.

Luna glared over at him, her face twisting into a look of disgust as she spat at him, "All your other women."


	8. Niggling Thoughts

Niggling Thoughts

Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise, "My what?"

"I know, Draco." Luna replied, gripping tightly to the robe she had thrown around her.

"You know what exactly?" he surveyed her pained expression thoughtfully, her eyes wider than usual and an angry strip of red coloured her cheeks.

"I would think that you would have had the decency to tell me yourself rather than let me hear it from your mother," Luna scowled over at him.

Draco's eyes narrowed, a dark expression crossing his face. "Are you shouting at me?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous when he spoke.

"No, I'm … I just think you should have mentioned it to me that's all." Luna said, a flicker of fright jumping in her lower abdomen at the furious look he gave her.

"Oh? Do you really?" he drawled, his eyebrow quirking.

"Yes!" She yelled, his attitude starting to irritate her.

"Perhaps you forget, Luna?" Draco crossed the room towards her and she automatically backed away from him. "I remember telling you not to try to know me, that you would know only what I tell you. Do you remember that conversation?"

"Yes," she stumbled backwards, tripping over the hem of the robe that fell about her shoulders. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her elbow as she fell over, her eyes never leaving his face.

"If you remember it, why are you questioning me?"

"You asked me about my first kiss." Luna reminded him, "Don't you think it's only fair that I should know about your exploits? I'm the one who'll have to deal with it, Draco not you. I'm the one who'll have all the snide comments from various girls at Hogwarts not you. I would have thought that you would at least have the courtesy to give me a fair warning."

Although her curiosity was peeking through, wanting to know about Draco's past, another part of her felt it might be better all round if she was kept blissfully unaware of it. The force of her jealously had taken her completely by surprise and she was shrewd enough to sense the last thing Draco would want right now was a jealous possessive wife.

Standing over her Draco looked down at her with icy eyes. "There's nothing to concern yourself with at Hogwarts. I've never touched a girl at school, I prefer to keep that aspect of my life private and away from all the gossip."

For some reason that Luna couldn't explain she felt unbelievably betrayed. She was far from friends with Draco when that "aspect of his life" was taking place, but she couldn't shake the deep sense of hurt that nestled in her chest.

Her eyes were much more expressive than Luna realised, and Draco saw her feelings clearly as she gazed up at him, nervously biting her lower lip, her fingers still clutching at her robe. He groaned inwardly; the attraction he felt towards her, that had taken him entirely by surprise, he was just about dealing with, but the rest he didn't want to get into. Feelings was not a subject that he excelled at in any way and thought they only complicated matters.

Sighing softly he crouched down over her, she flinched as his hand reached out to her. A flash of pain speared through him at her reaction. He hadn't wanted her to be afraid of him, normally he enjoyed the fear he instilled into other people, it made him feel stronger, more in control, much more respected. But Luna was different, he disliked the idea that she would be afraid of him.

"You're upset, Luna, and I don't know why," he admitted after a few minutes of silence.

Anger flared inside her and she wanted to scream at him, ask him how he would feel if the situation were reversed. But she kept her own counsel. It would not do to antagonize Draco any further on the subject, she knew she wasn't going to get any answers from him. He seemed to prefer to keep her at a distance when he wanted to and pull her closer when it suited him.

Taking a steadying breath she said quietly, "Because I think I deserve better from you than to have your past dropped carelessly into a conversation I have with your mother when she believes I know all there is to know."

A frown creased Draco's forehead, "What exactly did my mother say to you?"

His hand was warm and gentle when he cupped her cheek and Luna had to restrain herself from closing her eyes and leaning into his palm. Quietly she relayed her brief conversation with Narcissa, acutely aware of the pad of his thumb that brushed over her cheekbone.

Confusion flooded Draco's mind as he listened to her. It didn't make any sense, his mother knew he had never in his life brought a girl to Malfoy Manor. She also knew that the only times he had been to important social events with a girl was either when the girl in question was a friend or someone his father had insisted that he take out for various reasons that would benefit Lucius.

The other thing that was confusing Draco no end was the fact that all he wanted to do was make Luna's pain go away. She reminded him of a lost little kitten who needed protecting and it annoyed him that was what he wanted to do. Shoving the thought aside Draco leant over Luna and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest he moved over to the nearest chair and settled himself comfortably in it.

"Is there a chance you might have misunderstood her?"

"No. I know what she said," Luna replied stubbornly.

He sighed again, "Well it's not true."

"You would say that,"

Rolling his eyes Draco couldn't stop the satisfied smirk crossing his lips, he rather liked the fact that Luna was jealous. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm not sure exactly what my mother was thinking about."

Luna pursed her lips. "She was only saying what she thought I already knew. Why would she say it if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted, his fingers trailing through her hair. "It's very odd."

A thought suddenly occurred to Luna that made the recent hurt she had been feeling fade into insignificance. Perhaps there hadn't been women as she had first thought. Perhaps there had been one, just one special girl who had captured Draco's heart, hurt him badly and made him determined not to love again? He knew exactly what he wanted her to look like, was he modeling her on some other girl? Was he trying to recreate the lost love of his life with her?

"Was she very beautiful, Draco?" she asked uncertainly.

"Who?" Draco's eyebrows pleated into a frown as he looked into her face. Luna was trying to be sympathetic he could tell by her expression, but her eyes gave her away. They told him she was hurting and trying to move past it.

Luna swallowed, "The girl you loved. Did she hurt you very badly?"

"What are you talking about?"

He looked so completely confused that Luna thought for a moment that she had it wrong. "You told me you didn't want me to love you, you said that you would never love me. You know exactly how you want me to look, but I'll never be her, Draco. I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me about her."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no mysterious girl lurking in my past, Luna. I've already told you I'm not capable of giving you the kind of love you'd want from me, and love only complicates things that were simple enough in the beginning. As for your clothes, I know how a Malfoy should look, how I want my wife to look. I happen to know what I would like to see you in that's all. There's no big mystery."

Luna searched his face thoroughly, looking for a faint sign that he was lying, that he was trying to make her feel better. She didn't even catch a flicker of anything other than confusion. "I just thought …" She shrugged and trailed off.

"I know what you thought, but trying to analyse me isn't a good idea you just jump to all the wrong conclusions. You're trying to make me into someone I'm not," Draco told her, his tone hardening a little.

"No I'm not. I just thought that could explain a lot that's all," Luna assured him quickly. "I wouldn't try to change you, Draco."

"Good, you'd be wasting your time and annoying me while you're at it. Just leave things the way that they are," he warned quietly.

Luna just nodded her agreement. Draco was awfully stubborn and extremely forceful. He liked things the way that he liked them, he liked everything his own way and he was not someone who was used to being opposed. Arguing with him about his own past probably wasn't going to do her any favours, it wouldn't persuade him to open up to her, but probably make him even more determined to shut her out.

"I think I'll go and talk to my father before lunch," Draco said suddenly, getting up and depositing her on her feet. Tilting her chin back his eyes flickered over her face carefully. "Smile." It came out more as an order than a gentle request.

Luna complied, smiling dreamily up at him. The usual misty sheen that accompanied her eyes slid back into place and she looked exactly as she always did.

Draco nodded his approval. Leaning over her he dropped a brief kiss against her mouth. "Be ready for lunch when I get back. Wear that purple dress," he instructed.

Hurrying through the house he headed straight to his fathers study. Lucius and Bellatrix spent a lot of time in there plotting these days. He was never allowed to join in their discussions, which had annoyed the hell out of him at first. Draco disliked being treated like a child.

These days however, the deeper the Malfoy's were involved with the doing's of the Dark Lord the less Draco wanted to know. The idea of being a Death Eater had attracted him like nothing else had ever done. To become involved in the Dark Arts, with the Dark Lord had been fascinating. But like any dream, it had so easily and quickly turned into a nightmare for Draco and now he was well and truly stuck in it with no way out.

He stood hovering outside the door listening for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that his Aunt was not in the room, so he knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Enter."

Draco rolled his eyes at the commanding tone his father used. Pushing open the door he nodded at his father, "Father, can I have a word?"

Lucius looked up from a letter he was reading and nodded, "what's the matter, Draco?"

Closing the door he crossed the room slowly trying to work out exactly what he was going to say. Easing himself down in the chair opposite his father he cleared his throat, "I was wondering, has mother said anything to you about Luna?"

"No, why?" Lucius replaced the letter on the desk and gave his son his full attention, his grey eyes boring into a face that was a younger version of himself. "What's the matter, Draco?"

Shifting a little in his seat Draco told his father about Luna's conversation with Narcissa. "I don't understand why mother would say these kind of things,"

Lucius' face hardened for a brief moment. "Leave your mother to me, Draco."

"But…"

"No but's, Draco. You deal with your wife and let me deal with mine," Lucius said firmly.

Draco nodded, "Do you understand what's happening?"

Sighing Lucius ran a hand across his forehead. "Your mother is probably having a little difficulty in accepting the fact you are no longer hers alone. Your mother is clingy, Draco surely you have noticed that?"

"I guess," he agreed uncertainly. "But it seems a little extreme for a clingy mother,"

"Just put it out of your mind, Draco. I will speak with your mother, it shall not happen again," Lucius assured him.

A frown creased Draco's face as he thanked his father and left the room. There was something niggling in the back of his mind telling him there was something going on to which he was not a party. His father very rarely gave him that kind of attention, Lucius' eyes had been locked onto his face throughout the whole conversation.

Draco stamped his foot childishly, what was going on that he didn't know about?


	9. Perilously Close

**A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave a review. & another thank you to everyone reading & those who have been nice enough to add my story to their alerts lists. **

Perilously Close

Luna yawned delicately, today had been a very difficult day. She felt emotionally drained and was really looking forward to a long soak in the bath. A house elf had already prepared the scented water for her, dropping her towel to the floor Luna gratefully slid into the bath, enjoying the warm water washing over her skin.

She had been grateful to escape from the dinner table, the atmosphere had been sour indeed. Tension had pressed heavily down onto her shoulders as she sat opposite the stony face of Narcissa Malfoy who refused to even look her way let alone speak to her.

Lucius and Bellatrix had dominated the conversation, discussing matters that were of no importance to Luna, things she didn't understand and didn't really care to understand either.

She signed softly, sitting with the Malfoy's tonight had suddenly rammed home the thought that aside from them, she had no-one. Her father was locked away, and Luna hated that fact. She knew what Lucius said was the right thing, that he was receiving specialized help where he was, and although Luna knew it was selfish, she couldn't help but wish her father was there with her.

Draco was her family now, and Luna was thrilled with the hand fate had dealt her; but she felt a little lonely surrounded by the splendour of Malfoy Manor. She wasn't used to this kind of life, Luna was a simple person with simple needs, all she really wanted was someone to share her life with, someone who loved her for her. Draco would be that person, Luna was sure of it. It was just that he would take a long time to discover he cared about her. Draco was just that sort of man, he wouldn't want to admit to feeling something that would make him vulnerable to another person.

Resting her head back on the side of the bath, Luna closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift away into her daydreams. She didn't have it too bad at the moment, Lucius was very nice to her and Bellatrix was alright, providing you caught her at just the right moment. She could spontaneously decide to tell a story about her mother, and Luna loved it when she did. Not for one moment did Luna pretend that Bellatrix Lestrange was anything other than the cold woman that she was. Luna had seen the woman at her worst and Bellatrix scared the life out of her, but Luna knew it was in her best interests to attempt to get on with Draco's aunt, so she always tried to be amenable.

Bellatrix Lestrange was family after all, and Luna embraced the idea of a family of her very own, even if the Malfoy's were not exactly what she'd had in mind.

The problems with her father aside, Luna thought that life would be quite nice at the moment if only Narcissa would at least pretend that she liked her. A fake smile every now and again would be alright, just something to lift the horrible tension that hung in the air whenever the woman was near to her. Luna didn't wish to steal Draco away from his mother, she was sure that they could share him quite nicely if only Narcissa would meet her half way and stop being so obstructive.

If Narcissa was like this towards her now, how would she be when the day came for her and Draco to have their own family? Luna shuddered at the image of a white faced, livid Narcissca. Her blue eyes could turn so cold that they literally made Luna shiver, and her lips pressed so tightly together with disapproval and dislike they practically disappeared altogether!

This was not a pleasant situation for Luna to be in and she didn't know how to handle it. Always her father had been there to talk to, to offer advice when it was needed. Now Luna was alone, she didn't feel she was able to tell Draco she was uncomfortable around his mother, Narcissa was his mother after all, it wasn't fair to put Draco in that sort of position. Although, Luna's face scrunched up slightly, she was in no doubt that if the situation were reversed Draco wouldn't hesitate to tell her.

She dismissed the thought easily, that was just Draco's way, he wasn't exactly the most sensitive of people. Luna was sure that Draco would learn to be more diplomatic as time went on.

Her father was diplomatic, he tried to get along with everyone just the way she did, although, in much the same way as happened with her, he would also get strange looks and people tended to avoid him. Hot tears stung at her eyes and Luna hurriedly dunked her head under the water and proceeded to scrub shampoo into her scalp with vigorous fingers, almost as if she could scrub away the thoughts if she tried hard enough.

It was so difficult for her to accept that she had been living with a mad who was ill and she had never seen it. Luna adored her father and to think that she had believed whole heartedly in every word he said, every story he told her, which had probably made his illness worse upset her so much that Luna couldn't stop the tears falling.

Hash sobs caught in Luna's throat as she climbed out of the bath and carefully began to dry her hair. She had to be careful when she dried her hair, sometimes she tended not to concentrate and she could singe the ends of it, even when she used the mildest of drying charms.

Brushing her long hair over her shoulder Luna rolled her eyes when she realized that she had left her nightgown in the bedroom, she had been so distracted when she returned from dinner that she had forgotten to bring it into the bathroom with her. Absently patting her cheeks and examining her eyes to ensure that she didn't look puffy, or overly red Luna knotted her towel around her chest and left the bathroom.

Flinging his shirt over the back of the chair carelessly, Draco swiped a Quidditch magazine from the small table in the sitting room part of their suite, intending to flop out on the bed and catch up on the sports news until Luna had finished in the bathroom. He needed something to do to relax, the atmosphere in the house was driving him mad. Even though he wasn't the most perceptive of people, and Draco would willingly admit that if only to himself, he could feel the animosity coming from his mother in waves and he had no clue as to what was causing it. Draco was quick enough to figure out that it wasn't just due to dislike towards Luna, there was something deeper rooted at the back of it all, but he had no idea what that was.

Glancing up as the bathroom door opened, Draco stopped short when Luna entered the bedroom, absently fluffing up her hair from around her neck, her eyes on the floor. As she tilted her head back to raise the thickness of hair off her neck, Draco watched in fascination as the long blonde waves tumbled about her slender shoulders, her skin looking creamier than ever when paired with the dark blonde of her hair.

His mouth running dry, Draco swallowed when her surprised blue eyes met his. The magazine slipped from his hands, although Draco didn't notice as he crossed the room to her. Slowly, Draco raised his arms, resting the palms of his hands on her bare shoulders, Luna's skin was warm and soft beneath his hands and he noticed she trembled slightly, and she took a small step backwards.

"You have to get used to me, Luna," Draco's voice was rough and throaty with an emotion he couldn't identify. His fingers moved gently and unhurriedly over her shoulders, up her throat to the back of her neck, as though he were mapping her out, his eyes darkening the longer he stared at her. Sliding his fingers into the thickness of her hair, Draco tilted her head back to examine her face more closely.

Used to him? Luna didn't think she would ever get used to the effect Draco had on her senses.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Luna gazed back at Draco, unable to take her eyes from his face if she had even wanted to. Every nerve ending in her body was humming with an awareness she hadn't felt before, and Luna wasn't sure if it was mostly nerves or desire that had her stomach muscles quivering so frantically.

The pad of his thumb traced over her cheekbone, trailing slowly down to nestle briefly at the corner of her mouth, before subtly stroking over the full bottom lip that had been released from its hold between her teeth by a soundless gasp.

Cupping her face, Draco lowered his mouth to hers, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. His lips were warm and soft against her own, it was a light kiss, with hardly any pressure in it at all, and yet Luna's lips parted of their own accord to kiss him back. This kiss was extremely different to all the other kisses they had shared, and Luna knew instantly that this was a seductive kiss.

His tongue slid easily into her mouth, gliding slowly over hers, causing Luna's mind to shut down and her senses became unable to focus on anything other than Draco. Slowly but surely, Draco explored her mouth, it was a leisurely tasting, his tongue stroking hers, drawing a low moan from the back of her throat.

Dropping his hands from her face, Draco massaged her shoulders lightly before pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her shivering body and pressing her close to his chest.

Almost immediately Luna's arms slid up his back, feeling the defined muscles rippling against her palms. She held on to him tightly, worried that if Draco released her even for a second she might collapse into a boneless puddle on the floor.

The idle caress of his fingertips across her back made Luna shiver even more, and she felt her nipples reacting to his touch, hardening against the cotton of her towel.

Draco was well aware of the trembling of Luna's body against his own, and it thrilled him that Luna could have such a reaction to him from a kiss alone. The force of his own reaction to her had taken him by surprise, never had Draco wanted anything with the intensity that he wanted Luna, and he couldn't explain where this gentle, tender Draco had sprung up from! But that was his instinct when he was with her. It was almost as if he were trying to protect her from himself, even though he wanted her so badly, Draco didn't want to scare Luna, he didn't want to hurt her, those feelings were new to him and he wasn't sure how to deal with them.

So engrossed was Luna in the delightful aches that had materialized over her body, and the twitching of her muscles at Draco's lightest touch, that she was startled at the feel of his hand brushing over her breast to dip into the tuck of her towel.

Luna automatically jumped in surprise, a small gasp leaving her as she leant her body away from him trying to pull herself together enough to think straight.

Draco's hand shook slightly as he lifted it from the tuck of her towel to touch her cheek. Luna looked up at him anxiety clearly written on her face, but Draco could read the misty confused longing in her eyes as well. Bending over he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her thickly.

Pressing a hand to her chest Luna tried to still her shallow breathing and rapidly beating heart. Was it possible to want him so much and still be frightened of giving in to him? He lifted her up so suddenly that Luna gave a startled squeak, her hands grasping his shoulders. His arms felt strong against the small of her back and Luna absently thought that Draco could probably carry her anywhere he set his mind to taking her.

Placing a hand in the middle of her back to steady her, Draco lowered Luna to the bed. Taking her hand from his shoulder, Draco kissed her fingertips, raising her arm over her head, his fingers entwining with hers. Leaning over her on his elbow he brushed Luna's hair from her face, tilting her chin slightly and kissing her softly. She felt so small and delicate beneath him, Draco hadn't really realized how much bigger than Luna he actually was, this knowledge just made him want to protect her even more.

The sweet taste of her was prominent on his tongue, Draco felt as though he would never tire of kissing her, she drugged his senses, pushed them to overload until he could feel nothing but Luna, and yet she was entirely unaware of the effect she had on him, which just made Draco ache even more.

His tongue caressed hers as his fingers caressed her hand, smoothing down around her wrist, where her pulse raced like crazy. Luna's skin was soft beneath his fingers as they trailed down her arm, curling around it, massaging the warm flesh as he made his way towards her shoulder.

Luna's free hand moved over his back to curl around the nape of his neck, drawing Draco closer to her as she titled her head back to allow him to deepen their kiss. Liquid heat flooded her veins and she squirmed beneath Draco, the weight of his body, the warmth of his skin, the tender touch of his fingers and the gentle kisses he gave her were all slowly driving her mad.

Draco was now completely and fully aroused, his blood burning as it rushed through his system. A deep, dark desire tightened in the pit of his stomach as he struggled to control himself and Draco couldn't stop his hand brushing over the firm swelling of her breast just above the towel.

Luna's body stiffened slightly at the contact, and she was shocked at the way her nipples reacted to his touch, hardening even more until they strained achingly against her towel and her breasts felt ripe and heavy.

Ignoring the sudden stiffness of her body, Draco unhooked her towel, uncovering her quivering breasts and he groaned into her mouth when his hand finally made contact with the lush creamy orb.

Luna gasped at the gentle touch, colour flaring across her cheeks when Draco finally broke the kiss to gaze down at her exposed upper body. She shifted awkwardly, her hand dropping from around his neck to grasp at the towel and attempt to cover herself from his dark gaze.

"No," Draco's command was quiet and husky, almost a plea, and Luna's hand faltered.

His eyelashes dusted his cheekbones as Draco's gaze lowered to feast his eyes upon his wife's bared, quivering breasts for the first time. Luna's skin was the colour of rich cream, her breasts warm, round and firm in his palm as he cupped the delicate, ripe flesh in his hand. Draco touched the pad of his thumb to the rock hard peak of her breast, it was such a light tough that it was barely a touch at all, and his eyes flew straight back to Luna's face when she let out a small gasp and goosebumps erupted over her skin.

Watching her face intently, Draco touched the nipple again and another gasp escaped through Luna's parted lips. Her nipples felt ultra sensitive, his fingers burning the skin upon which they sat, Luna had never experienced these kind of feelings before, anxiety, desire and her nerves stretched so tightly her entire body vibrated with longing.

Draco's lips captured hers again, and Luna readily granted his tongue entrance to her mouth. As he gently massaged the flesh that filled his palms, Luna's hand twisted and gripped hold of the bed sheet beneath her, her body arching, pushing her breasts further into his hands.

Luna shifted frequently beneath him, her body rising up to his, and Draco was delighted with her responses to him. Releasing her mouth, Draco pressed his lips to her neck, Luna's head tilted back to allow him to kiss her throat, and lightly suck the pulse beating franticly there. Draco's deep groan against her neck seemed to be in answer to her low moan of appreciation.

The taste of Luna's skin was driving Draco crazy, and his erection throbbed painfully in the confines of his trousers. He had always worn clothes that were tailor made for him, but now his trousers were too tight, too restricting, too hot, too clinging. He wanted to be free of them, free to lie against Luna flesh to flesh, to really feel her body pressed to his, joined to his as she should be.

Draco felt a surge of satisfaction at her muffled gasp when he brushed his lips over the swelling of her breast, but his body jerked in surprise when Luna gave a sharp cry as he took possession of her nipple. Lifting his head, Draco smirked when her free hand curled through his hair, arching her back so that the dusky pink crests pushed forward provocatively.

He happily took her breast back into the warm cavern of his mouth, sucking lightly, laving his tongue backwards and forwards over her nipple until he heard her shallow breathing turning to harsh pants. Draco took her other breast in his hand, massaging the aching mound slowly, rolling her nipple between his thumb and fore finger until a whimper was wrenched from her throat.

Through the dizzying mist that clouded her mind, Luna became aware of Draco's hand pushing her towel away, and slowly moving down her stomach. Doubt and uncertainty immediately sprung to life inside her and she wasn't sure what to do. She knew that she was drawn to Draco, and him to her in a way she didn't quite understand, but Luna also knew it wasn't love, not yet. Although her body did indeed long for him to possess her, was a few moments of pleasure really worth giving in to him so quickly? Shouldn't she wait at least another week or so to see what kind of relationship they forged? If they did grow closer Luna knew she would regret making love with Draco tonight when it could mean so much more if she just waited a little while longer. And if they didn't grow closer? Then really, she had only delayed the act and it would happen anyway.

Her body was not perfect, in fact, Luna wasn't sure she even liked her body, and no-one had ever touched her the way Draco was touching her now, no-one had ever seen her naked. All of a sudden Luna felt vulnerable and inexperienced, and she didn't like the feelings at all. If she allowed him to touch her for much longer, or allowed his hand to go any lower Luna knew she would be powerless to resist whatever came.

Wouldn't Draco hate her if she asked him to stop now? She had been matching him kiss for kiss, and desire for desire, the passion in him when he touched her, when he kissed her took her breath away and Luna knew deep in her heart that Draco fully expected her to be ready and eager for his total possession. Her heart lurched, Draco would be furious when she told him she had changed her mind.

Draco could feel the change in Luna's body. The way her stomach muscles clenched and tightened beneath his palm told him she was not comfortable, pausing in the action of sucking her nipple, Draco raised his head. "Luna?" he questioned quietly.

Being here with Draco filled her with reservations, Luna was not convinced she would be able to give him what he wanted from her. All of a sudden she just felt extremely frightened and insecure and tears smarted behind her eyes.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she spoke in a hushed voice, "Please don't, Draco," her hand groped for the towel and she pulled it close around her chest.

Frowning, Draco shifted so that he could balance on his elbow. "What's the matter?" he asked softly, his fingers stroking her cheek gently.

How could she tell him? It was ridiculous and she felt ridiculous for thinking and feeling such things. Draco knew she was a virgin, he wanted her that way, he wouldn't be expecting too much from her! But the thoughts of what he could do to her made her feel a little sick, Draco knew what he was doing, there had been other girls in his life and the knowledge just made her heart ache.

Swallowing, Luna took a steadying breath and wiggled into a sitting position. "Please let me up, I want to get dressed," her voice was shaking and her skin still buzzed from his touch, Luna wasn't convinced by her own request and she knew Draco wouldn't be either.

Draco didn't let her up, instead he pressed her back down to the bed, keeping her pinned beneath him as he examined her flushed face and shimmering eyes closely. "I'm not trying to take anything from you that you aren't willing to give," he promised, his voice low as he brushed a kiss against her temple.

He wasn't angry, Luna realised, Draco was being nice, being understanding. But rather than put her at ease and make her feel better, his attitude just upset her even more. "I am willing," she whispered, biting her lower lip and turning her head away from him.

Draco shook his head in bewilderment, his frustrated body burning painfully. "Then I don't understand, Luna,"

Luna knew that Draco probably never would understand either, he was way too arrogant, too confident to ever feel the things she was feeling now. No-one had ever wanted her before and she knew that there were girls who had wanted Draco. He wouldn't understand what it felt like to be on the outside of everything, not to have someone who wanted you. Her own husband didn't really want her! Pain flashed through Luna at this thought, if she were not his wife she would not be there with him, he would not be touching her this way. Draco wouldn't want her if it was left down to him to decide, but he'd had no choice, his fate had been mapped out as hers had been and Draco was stuck with her. Luna supposed that Draco had just decided to make the best of things.

Of course, she couldn't very well tell him that could she? "No-one has ever touched me before," she told him quietly, "No-one had ever seen me…. I've never felt …. It's all new," Luna stammered awkwardly, deciding that half a truth would be better than the whole truth. "And it's frightening. It's a big step, Draco, I'm not sure you understand that,"

Although Luna didn't see it, Draco smiled, relief filling his face for a few minutes. Taking her chin in his hand he turned her face towards him and kissed her lightly. "Then we'll take little steps, one at a time," he promised. Draco knew in that instant that he would have to keep that promise if he wanted Luna completely.

It was right then, looking at the tenderness in his eyes, and listing to his gentle voice soothing her that Luna knew she was in deep trouble, she knew without a doubt that she could love Draco very easily and that particular emotion was perilously close to surfacing.


	10. Lucius Gives Advice

Lucius Gives Advice

Somewhere between sleep and awake, Draco's hand groped through the tumble of bed clothes in search of the familiar warmth of Luna's body. Blinking his bleary eyes as they began to focus in the dim light of the room, Draco became aware that Luna was not lying in bed beside him.

Ruffling his hair, Draco propped himself on his elbows and squinted towards the bathroom door, his ears straining for any noise that told him Luna was in the bathroom. He heard nothing.

A slight panic lit up inside him, where was she? "Luna?"

"I'm out here, Draco," her soft voice carried through the doors that led out onto the veranda.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he flopped down against the pillows. "What are you doing wandering around at the crack of dawn waking people up? Get back in here,"

"I didn't think I was making any noise," Luna replied, appearing in the doorway, peering at him through the curtains. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry, Draco,"

Draco decided not to tell her that it had in fact been her missing presence beside him that had woken him rather than any noise she had been making. "It doesn't matter, I can get back to sleep. Now come here,"

She shut the door and padded across to the bed, shrugging her dressing gown off and climbing back under the covers. "It's going to be a nice day,"

"You're going to get a cold if you go running around outside without shoes on," Draco chided.

"No I won't," Luna assured him. "I'm often without shoes at Hogwarts, the Nargles…" she stopped abruptly, pressing her lips together tightly trying not to think about her father.

"Why were you out there anyway?" Draco changed the subject, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her into the crook of his arm.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Luna replied, "I was thinking, about my father. Draco, would you take me to see him?"

Draco stiffened beside her. "Why?"

"Because he's my father and I haven't visited him since he was admitted into hospital. I should, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied carefully. "I don't want you getting upset." Truth be told, Draco wasn't sure if his father would allow him to take Luna to see her father. Seeming as the man had already been declared insane, Draco didn't see any reason as to why Luna shouldn't go and visit him, anything her father said to her could easily be dismissed as nonsense. Still, Draco felt it would be best to speak to his father about it before agreeing to anything.

"I want to go, Draco," Luna said stubbornly. "You have your father right here with you, you don't know how it feels knowing he's locked away and…." Luna closed her eyes tightly and winced. "I'm sorry, Draco, you do know how it feels don't you?"

"Yes I do," he snapped irritably. "And I'd just as soon as not be reminded about it thank you very much. Thinking of my father in Azkaban is not something I want to dwell on, especially since it was my own wife who helped put him there,"

Luna twisted in his arms, smoothing her hand over his face she winced again at the stony expression he was wearing. "I'm sorry, Draco, truly I am,"

"Whatever. Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

"Draco? Are you mad?"

"No," Draco practically hissed the word, closing his eyes tightly he refused to look at her. Draco didn't want to get into this conversation, he had no doubt that Luna would lead it around to Dumbledore's death and he didn't want to talk about it.

His expressions softened, almost against his will, when Luna pressed a light kiss to his forehead, one to the tip of his nose and lastly, a soft kiss against his lips. "Please don't be angry with me, Draco. I don't want us to fight about the past, it can't be changed, and your father is here with us both. I like him very much and I'm sorry for the part I've played in causing him any pain in the past,"

Draco relented, "Just forget about it, what's done is gone and everything turned out alright in the end. It's not important now,"

Kissing his cheek, Luna pressed her face into the curve of his neck, he could hear her breathing him in, in a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry I helped take your father away from you, Draco. I wouldn't wish that kind of misery on anyone. Forgive me?"

Draco bit his lip distractedly, he was doing the exact same thing she was apologising for doing. Although he wasn't taking her father away from her directly, he knew his own father had done just that and he hadn't attempted to stop it. In fact, Draco hadn't even questioned the reasons behind it, he was just so used to doing what he was told and letting his father carry on with whatever plan he was currently working on that demanding some sort of explanation had never crossed his mind.

"Of course," he said quietly, his fingers running through her hair, curling around her shoulders and hugging her. "I'll see what I can arrange for you, Luna,"

"Thank you," her hand slid up his chest to cup his shoulder and she hugged him back.

He was going soft, Draco reflected. One little speech from Luna and he was willing to give in to any demand she made. What was worse, was that he actually wanted to do it!!

* * *

Lucius was enjoying his cup of tea as he sat in the peaceful atmosphere of his study. It was here, in his study that Lucius could think his own thoughts, drift away in daydreams of the past and be young again, before life had rudely intruded into his world and pulled it apart.

He scowled at the knock on the door. If it was Bellatrix there wasn't a hope in hell she would go away and leave him alone. If it was Narcissa, he would bloody well hex her if she had turned up just to moan and complain about him and his insensitivity, and anything else she felt she could blame him for.

"Enter,"

"Father? May I have a word?" Draco stuck his head around the door, waiting for confirmation to enter the room fully to air his concerns.

"What is it, Draco?" Lucius watched his son as he crossed the room to sink into the leather chair opposite him. It was like looking into a pensive and seeing himself years ago when he was young and innocent.

Draco was like him through and through, he would mature to be just like him if the world would allow it. Lucius would ensure that his son had everything he needed in life to make him happy, he had started when Luna was born, and he would continue to pave his son's way in the world if it kept him safe and secure.

Lucius knew Draco resented his interference in his life, he had been far from pleased at the prospect of marrying Luna. But Lucius always looked at the bigger picture, and he knew Draco would thank him in the long run, he had already seen the way Luna looked at Draco, and he wondered how much longer it would take for Draco to see it? And how much longer still until Draco would return that look?

"Well, I want you to arrange something for me. A visit to St Mungo's for Luna to see her father," Draco watched his father's face carefully.

"Where did this spring from?"

Draco shrugged, "Luna brought it up this morning, she wants to see her father."

Lucius considered for a few minutes, he was sure he could arrange everything to his own satisfaction if Luna really had set her heart on going to see the dithering old fool. "I suppose it's understandable,"

"I think so,"

"He is her father after all," Lucius mused, taking a slow sip of tea.

"That's right," Draco agreed, absently smoothing out his trousers. "I think it would do her good to see him,"

"Is Luna unhappy?" Lucius demanded, his cup clattering loudly in the saucer.

Draco blinked in surprise, "I… I don't think so," he stammered, Draco hadn't thought about that. He didn't think Luna was unhappy with him, especially if last night was anything to go by. "I think she just misses her father. After all, it has been just the two of them for a long time hasn't it?"

The muscles in Luicus face tightened and his shoulders stiffened, a flash of pain crossing over his eyes. "Yes, that's correct,"

"Everything alright?" Draco asked, confusion crossing his face at the abrupt change in his father.

"Yes, I was just thinking it must have been very difficult for Luna to lose her mother at such a young age,"

Draco nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose it was,"

"You suppose? Haven't you asked her?"

"No, why would I?" Draco was extremely confused now, why would he want to drag unpleasant memories up for Luna?

Lucius looked annoyed, sometimes he just didn't understand his son. "Because she's your wife, because you should be getting to know her, getting close to her,"

"Luna will talk about it when she wants to. I have no intention of rushing her," Draco snapped irritably. He had the feeling his father was disappointed in him, angry even, but he couldn't work out why.

Pushing himself out of the chair, Lucius stalked around the room, his robes billowing out behind him. "Luna is your wife, Draco, you should be close to her, know everything about her."

Draco shifted in his seat, he'd never heard his father talking this way before, or in this nostalgic tone, it was rather unsettling. "I will be, but that kind of thing takes time, we've only been married a few weeks and we weren't friends before the wedding,"

"Excuses," Lucius flicked his wrist dismissively. "You shouldn't keep Luna at a distance, Draco. Luna should be your mainstay, the one from whom you drawn your strength, the one who you turn to for all of your needs. She should be the one and only person in the world to understand you, to make you whole, you should live her, breathe her, Luna should be your life and you hers,"

Draco stared stupidly at his father, this was new. He had never known his father to talk about feelings or marriage like this before, his father had always taught him to be in control of his emotions otherwise they could destroy you. "I don't…."

Lucius cut him off as though he hadn't even realised Draco had began to answer him. Resting himself against the front of his desk, Lucius lent forward to stare directly into Draco's face as he spoke. "You should know everything about her, know what makes her happy and sad and strive to ensure she never for a moment regrets marrying you. Everything that is in your power to give her you should make sure she has, especially yourself. Don't be afraid of letting Luna in Draco, you'll find your reward when she opens up to you also, when you become the center of her world, her whole reason for living. Don't ever hold back in telling Luna how you feel, tell her you love her as soon as you feel it, if you don't and she's taken away from you then you'll regret it for the rest of your life. "

Swallowing nervously, Draco nodded slowly, unsure of what else he should do.

Lucius stood abruptly and swept back around the desk to his chair. "I shall arrange a visit for Luna for tomorrow,"

"Oh, that soon?" Draco was rather thrown by the sudden new turn of the conversation.

"Yes, I'm sure I can arrange it," Lucius replied, fishing in his desk draw for a blank piece of parchment.

Draco was sure he could too. "That's great, I'll tell Luna." Rising from his seat, Draco left the room rather perplexed. He couldn't understand what had just taken place between them, why had his father told him such things?

Rubbing a hand across his forehead, Draco headed outside to the rose garden; Luna liked to sit in the rose garden just gazing dreamily at the flowers. Personally, Draco felt it was a very un-Malfoy thing to do, but it seemed to please Luna so he said nothing against it. So long as she didn't expect him to sit there like a ninny Draco was happy to let Luna carry on.

His feet scrunched on the gravel path, the sun warm on his back as he walked through the gardens. Luna had been right when she said that today was going to be a nice day, the sky was clear, the birds were out, it was the perfect day to sit outdoors.

Wandering under the arch of red, white, yellow and pink roses, Draco's grey eyes searched for Luna as he passed by the sweet smelling rose bushes. He finally found her sitting in the white swing, her pale pink dress bunched around her knees as she swung aimlessly back and forth, airing her legs in the warm sun.

Luna smiled when she saw him, her blue eyes twinkling in delight at having him near to her. "Draco, there you are, where have you been all morning?"

"With my father. Why? Where you looking for me?" Draco reached out and curled his long fingers around the chain of the swing, slowly pushing her a little harder.

"I wasn't really looking for you, I just wondered where you were. I've been hiding out here from Bellatrix, she's in a dreadful mood this morning."

"What's happened now?"

Luna shrugged, "I overheard her yelling at your mother, I just came outside. It doesn't concern me what they argue over,"

"No, I guess it doesn't," he agreed, running his hand over Luna's bare shoulder. He had never known anything to be so silky smooth as Luna's skin. "My father said he will arrange for you to see your father tomorrow,"

Luna titled her head back to gaze up at him with shining eyes. "Really? So soon? How lovely!"

"Hum,"

She clapped her hands excitedly, "You're wonderful, Draco! Thank you so much, I really need to see daddy,"

He flushed under her praise, knowing he didn't deserve any of it. If he had his way Luna wouldn't be going tomorrow, he was worried over what she might discover. "I understand that, after all, it's only been the two of you for a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, since mummy died when I was nine," Luna sighed softly, her bright eyes dimming at the mention of her mother's death. "He's all I have now, except for you of course. How nice it will be, having the two of you together in the same room. You will be nice to daddy won't you, Draco?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I will," Draco snapped defensively. "But, I reserve the right here and now to bring you home the moment you start to get upset, we don't know what your father is likely to say and do, and I won't have him spouting nonsense and upsetting you. Are we clear on that?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes, Draco, we're clear." Lifting her hand she gently squeezed his fingers that still rested on her shoulder. "There's never been anyone other than daddy who looks out for me the way you do, Draco. You really aren't the person everyone has always said you are. It's ever so lovely being married to you,"

"That's good," he replied through a tight throat. Leaning over he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, the fingers of his free hand trailing absently down her throat, resting on her rapidly beating pulse. He didn't feel able to give much more of an answer, there was so much Luna didn't know, and so much about him she was glossing over and Draco wasn't sure he liked it.

Why did Luna need to ignore the truth about him, that he was cold, he was distant, he hurt people deliberately. He was a liar and indirectly; a murderer. Didn't Luna feel she could live with him as he was? Draco pushed that thought away, it turned his blood cold and he didn't wish to dwell on it on such a nice day.


	11. St Mungos

St Mungo's

An anxious ball of nerves sat in the pit of Luna's stomach as she walked through the crowded entrance foyer of St Mungo's with Draco at her side. She clutched tightly to his hand, her other hand holding the small collection of roses she had brought from the rose garden at Malfoy Manor.

"He's not going to be any different than when I last saw him is he, Draco?" Luna asked, her voice quavering with nerves.

"I doubt it," Draco replied, pulling her into the stuffy lift and pressing the relevant button.

"Does he know we're coming?"

"I'm not sure,"

Luna bit her lip distractedly, "I should have brought some books from your library, daddy does like to read and there's enough books in there to give him a wide variety to chose from,"

"You can bring a book for the next visit," Draco said, he was sure his father wouldn't object to another visit if this one went smoothly. Lucius seemed to think the visit would go off without a hitch, he had told him so that morning just after breakfast when Luna was busy selecting the perfect roses to take along as a gift.

She smiled up at him, "I'm so glad that you came with me,"

"Of course I came," Draco was a little put out that Luna would think he would try to weasel out of attending St Mungo's with her. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you,"

The lift pinged and the familiar female voice announced that they had arrived at their destination. Draco strode out of the lift pulling Luna along behind him, his eyes scanning the notice board to find out where the Janus Thickey Ward actually was.

"Looks like we go down here," Draco gestured to his right and fell into step beside Luna as she shuffled down the corridor.

It was so strange for Luna to think that her father was now living at St Mungo's, that he required around the clock professional care. What if he wasn't the same as before? What if his mind had deteriorated further? "Draco, what if he doesn't know who I am?"

"He'll know,"

"But what if he doesn't? What if he's become sicker than he was? He hasn't seen me in two weeks, maybe he's forgotten me?"

"He hasn't forgotten you," he assured her. "Now come on, you wanted to see him, I wouldn't have brought you if I thought you didn't really want to visit,"

"Oh I do want to visit!" Luna exclaimed, "It's just that I don't know what to expect,"

"A long conversation about Nargles I should imagine," Draco responded dryly, and Luna giggled.

The sun streamed in through the large glass windows as they walked down the corridor towards the large double doors, where a sign sitting above them declared that the room beyond was the Janus Thickey Ward. The white walls were so bright they hurt Draco's eyes and he could see dust moats dancing in the air.

Pushing the door open he paused beside a small desk where a medi-witch sat scribbling on some parchment. She looked up and smiled at them, "Hello there, and who are you here to see?"

"We are the Malfoy's," Draco informed her haughtily, "We have a scheduled visit with Mr Lovegood,"

Luna's lips twitched into a smile as she titled her head and glanced up at Draco from the corner of her eye. This was the first time he had referred to them as "The Malfoy's" and it made her stomach muscles flutter. Luna wanted to hug him, press herself close to the warmth of Draco's body where she felt safe and tell him she liked being a Malfoy, that she enjoyed being his wife.

"Oh yes," the medi-witch nodded as she checked her diary, "Here you are, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Mr Ellington has booked you in himself, it's the bed over by the window," she gestured towards the bed in the corner, with pale green curtains that were pulled closed. "He likes to look out of the window," she told Luna.

Luna nodded, "Yes, daddy likes to watch the world go by,"

"I'll take the roses shall I, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Yes thank you," Luna handed them over and turned to face the bed. All nerves had gone from her now and she was excited to see her father, she hurried forward, tugging Draco along with her. Rounding the curtain she called out, "Guess whose…. Oh dear Merlin! What have you done to my father?!" Luna's instinctive words left her mouth on a horrified shriek as she stood transfixed, dismay on her face as she stared at her father.

Draco's nose wrinkled and he scowled, pity erupting in him for the horror and disappointment that Luna was undoubtedly suffering. Now he understood why his father had been agreeable to the visit, Mr Lovegood sat on the chair with a dazed expression on his face, his crossed eyes glazed over completely, and his legs stuck up in the air as though they rested on an invisible foot stool. The man was drugged up to his eyeballs, incapable of interacting with Luna at all, let alone engaging in a conversation with her.

Luna turned to Draco with large, tear-filled eyes, she grasped the front of his shirt and shook him feebly. "Draco?" She didn't know what to say, didn't understand what was going on, it was too much of a shock.

Squaring his shoulders, Draco sprang into action as he knew he was supposed to as her husband and a Malfoy. "What exactly is going on here?" He demanded of the medi-witch as she returned with the roses arranged in a vase.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand, Mr Malfoy,"

"He's sedated to the point that he doesn't even know we are here, what's happened?" Draco pointed at Mr Lovegood unnecessarily, he knew what had happened, his father had struck again.

The medi -witch placed the vase of roses on the bedside table. "Well, he became a bit anxious this morning, a little excited and we had to take appropriate steps,"

"You drug your patients when they get excited?" Draco asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "His daughter was coming to visit him today, of course he was excited, that isn't a justification for this kind of behaviour!"

The medi-witch shifted uncomfortably, "That's not exactly what happened, Mr Malfoy. Mr Lovegood was taken to a private room ready for your visit and he became highly agitated, and started shouting and performing in a very upsetting manner. Mr Ellington, the Head Healer here, thought it would be appropriate to calm Mr Lovegood down before you arrived. We don't like family members to see that sort of thing if it can be avoided."

"I wish to speak to this Ellington," Draco said, the man was living off the Malfoy's for goodness sake, how much had his father paid for this little stunt? "It's absolutely appalling that we weren't informed about this before hand, and that he wasn't here to meet us and explain the situation,"

"Yes, yes of course, Mr Malfoy,"

Clearly, Draco thought, the woman was desperate to shove him off onto someone else. "Stay here, Luna,"

Luna nodded despondently, taking a seat on the edge of her father's bed and reaching for his limp hand. This was not what she had envisaged for her visit, she had seen her father looking healthy, making fine progress with his recovery, telling her and Draco tales from The Quibbler but admitting some things were indeed just stories. She had seen him laughing at some anecdote Draco spoke of and the three of them getting along wonderfully. Luna sniffed slightly, now she could see that her father wouldn't even know she had been to see him.

He looked alright though, Luna had to admit that. Apart from his vacant expression he looked healthy, his face had filled out from eating proper set meals and his robes were clean and pressed, his hair washed and neatly brushed. Sighing softly, Luna patted her father's hand and began to talk, telling him small snippets of her life with Draco. It was possible that he might recall something she said when he came round.

After sitting with her father for almost an hour, and getting no response from him at all, Luna could hardly stand it any more. She hopped off the bed and kissed her fathers cheek. "I have to go now, daddy, Draco and I will come to visit you again soon,"

Luna left the ward without speaking to the medi-witch, she could sit in the corridor and wait for Draco to return, she couldn't bear to stay near her father any longer. It hurt too much seeing him like that. She had just gotten comfortable in the hard plastic chair when a familiar voice made her jump.

"Luna? Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello, Neville," Luna responded, glancing briefly at the boy with the freckles and checked jumper. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be in behind you gran," he told the old woman dressed head to toe in black who accompanied him.

"Well see that you don't take too long," she muttered, giving Luna the once over before entering the ward through the swinging doors.

"Have you heard from, Harry?" Neville hissed, taking a seat next to her.

"No, I wouldn't hear from him would I? Have you?" She would be the last person Harry would write to, now being married to his enemy.

"No, nothing at all, not from Ron, Ginny or Hermione either," Neville told her.

Luna was glad she hadn't heard from Hermione, she never heard from Hermione, but she could just imagine the rage and indignation that Draco would be subject to if she received a letter from a muggle born.

"What are you doing here though, Luna?"

"Visiting my father, he's been declared insane," she replied dully, it was easier to talk about if she just stated the facts.

"Oh dear," Neville took her hand, "I'm really sorry, Luna,"

"He's getting help, that's the important thing,"

"Yes of course, how are you coping? You should have contacted me, Luna, I could have helped you. I don't like to think of you dealing with this all on your own." Gentle brown eyes gazed pityingly at her from a chubby, anxious face.

"I'm not alone, Neville, didn't you see the announcement in The Daily Prophet?" Luna asked with surprise. "I'm married now,"

Neville raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "No, I didn't see it." Examining Luna closely Neville could see that she was extremely different, she looked rich and luxurious, much more normal than she did last year at school now that the necklace and ear-rings were gone from her. "Who did you marry?"

"Me, now get your filthy hands off my wife," Draco's ice cold voice made them both jump. Luna had been so distracted with her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him come back.

"Where have you been? Why did you take so long?" she sounded petulantly accusing and Luna knew it, but she had wanted Draco with her, she hadn't wanted him to leave her to deal with the shock of her alone.

"Him?! Draco Malfoy? You married him!?" Neville almost yelled, his eyes widening to their utmost.

"Yes," Luna said, standing up and reaching for Draco. "Yes I did. What did he say, Draco? What did the Healer say?"

"We'll discuss it at home, Luna," Draco told her, glaring over the top of her head at the astounded Neville. "You can stay away from my wife in future, understand, Longbottom?"

"Oh, Draco, " Luna said dismissively, "Neville is my friend, he's…."

"Not anymore," Draco interrupted icily. "You will not associate with filth any longer, Luna,"

"Filth? I'm not the murderer here, Malfoy," Neville spat angrily.

"Draco's not a murderer either," Luna said quickly. "Don't call him that, it's a lie,"

"It's alright, Luna," Draco soothed gently, "There's no need to worry about what someone like him thinks of us. He's nothing but a slow, bumbling oaf, a spineless fool whose probably as weak as his parents were," he finished nastily.

Luna paled, her hands gripping tightly to Draco's waist. "Please, please don't, Draco."

Neville was on his feet, his face flushed red with rage. "Take it back, Malfoy,"

"Why should I take back the truth? Your parents were weak, they were supposed to arrest my Aunt and Uncle and ended up buckling to their superiority, just as all filthy blood traitors and mud bloods will submit to the authority of purebloods," Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Draco, let's go home," Luna pleaded.

His eyes sweeping Neville quickly, his top lip curling into a sneer that told the other boy that Draco found him lacking, he said, "Longbottom's will never measure up to the likes of the Lestrange's or the Malfoy's. If you come near my wife again, Longbottom, you'll discover that first hand. I'll make sure that you join your parents in the loony ward,"

Keeping an arm wrapped securely around Luna's shoulder, Draco guided her away from Neville who stood shaking with barely concealed rage, shame creeping up from his stomach to his heart. He had always backed down from Draco Malfoy, the other boy scared him witless, even now that he had insulted his parents Neville had still not reacted as he should have.

"Next time," Neville whispered. "Next time I promise you'll regret what you say, Malfoy,"


	12. The Storm

The Storm.

A heavy silence sat between Draco and Luna as they left St Mungo's and returned to Malfoy Manor. Lunch was being served in the dinning room when they entered the large, cool, marble foyer of the Manor, but neither went to take their seats. Instead, Draco led Luna to the library and closed the door quietly behind him.

The thick, red velvet curtains were shut against the strong glare of the sun and a book lay open on one of the tables, telling the couple that someone had spent the morning reading in the room.

Luna took a seat on the cream sofa scattered with pink roses. Placing her hands in her lap she watched Draco with large blue eyes, Luna had always been able to read people in a way they hadn't realised she was capable of, but now she found it difficult to know exactly who this husband of hers was.

Draco had been good to her, he looked after her in his own way and she knew he cared for her. But that same person, the one she relied on for strength, the one she believed had goodness in him that he had denied and hidden so far, had spoken so coldly to her friend. The icy words of contempt and the cruel streak that had come bursting forth from him had taken Luna by surprise. She had almost forgotten how spiteful Draco Malfoy could be, the same Slytherin prefect from school had been in the corridors of St Mungo's this morning and Luna found it difficult to accept that she was married to such a person.

She remembered now that no-one had a nice word to say about the Malfoy family, and Luna felt sick when she recalled that Bellatrix had been the one to cause so much pain and suffering to so many people, not just Neville and his parents. Luna swallowed, paling a little as she twisted her fingers together, she was now part of that family and she didn't know how to feel about it.

Idly fingering a china bowl with a statue of a fairy attached to it, Draco watched the changing expressions on Luna's face with narrowed, calculating eyes. He knew her well enough now to know she was mulling over his treatment of Neville and he didn't wish to get caught up in a discussion about that idiotic fool.

Clearing his throat he said, "I spoke to Ellington, he gave me a copy of a progress report for you." Fishing in the inner pockets of his robes Draco produced an envelope and took a few sheets of binded parchment from inside it. "It says here that your father has made no progress at all. He continues to ramble about the existence of mythical creatures, becoming extremely angry and defensive when professionals attempt to reason with him. He has hit out at the Malfoy family, claiming that we have stolen his daughter away from him and accusing us of all types of atrocities. He has made no effort to co-operate with professionals at all. That's a brief summary of what the report says, you may read it in more depth if you wish?" He held out the report for her.

Numbly Luna took the report and set it in her lap, she didn't really feel up to reading it in any more detail at the moment, but when the reality sank in she figured she might want to know more. "Thank you,"

"I'm hungry, shall we go and have lunch?"

"I'm not very hungry," Luna replied. "I would like to talk though, Draco,"

Draco sighed softly. "I told you before, Luna, I'm not a healer. I can't comment on your father's illness because I don't know anything about it. I don't see the point in going over and over the situation, there's nothing we can do about it and your father is receiving the best care that money can buy. I think it's best to just let things go,"

"I suppose you're right, Draco, but…."

"That's settled then," Draco interrupted quickly. "Let's go to lunch," he twisted on his heel and crossed to the door. "Come, Luna,"

She stood and quietly followed him from the room, holding the report tightly in her hands. Luna knew she had to accept the reality where her father was concerned, there was nothing she could do about it, but there were people who were trying to help and she should allow them to do what they had to do.

Draco however was a different situation altogether. He was a complex man, hard to understand and almost impossible to get close to. She had already seen many different sides to him that contrasted each other, and from what she had seen; Luna had believed she could love him.

Somehow, however, she had managed to forget what she already knew about him and his family. She had shut her mind off to the things she knew his father had done, to what his Aunt had done, and to what Draco himself had been a party to. Although, Luna didn't know why she had done that.

His words to Neville, the way Draco had treated him spun round and round in her head. The look on his face, that familiar sneer that he had used with her in the past were images that would not leave her and made her feel like that lonely, friendless, tormented girl at Hogwarts.

Luna passed through the door into the dinning room when Draco held it open for her, and took her usual seat at the table. Folding the report she placed it carefully beside her plate and sat quietly as a house elf filled her plate with a little something from each steaming dish on the table and poured her a goblet of clear water.

Lucius watched Draco and Luna carefully; he knew something had gone on, he could tell by the tension between them, the stiffness in Draco's body and the preoccupied silence of Luna. What went on between Draco and Luna however, was not his business and Lucius decided he would not interfere unless he was expressly invited to do so, or he could see that he was desperately needed. Right now, neither of these applied, so he kept his own counsel.

"I think it might rain tonight," Lucius said conversationally.

"Storm I would guess," Bellatrix responded, brushing her long, wavy black hair over her shoulder. "I like a good storm, it suits my nature,"

Lucius snorted. "Sounds about right,"

"Odd how clear everything looks after a storm," Narcissa commented lightly, popping a forkful of food into her mouth; the silent, miserable looking girl sitting opposite her lifted Narcissa's mood until she felt almost girlish again. She glanced up at Luna through sneaky blue eyes, "Not just the weather either, odd how clear everything can look after a storm between two people,"

Lucius scowled, "You do spout some rubbish, Narcissa,"

"Oh, I don't think so," she responded coolly, "I have first hand experience of such things,"

"Yes," Lucius agreed mockingly, "I believe you do, although, I have to add, that when something becomes clear, you realise that what you had and what you thought you had were two entirely different things."

Narcissa's eyes turned to shards of flint and her entire body stiffened until she looked like a statue carved from marble. Taking a steadying sip of wine she managed to compose herself before replying, "People are not always what they appear to be, are they, Lucius?"

Lucius paused in the act of guiding a forkful of beef to his mouth, his eyes trained on the hard face of his wife. "Indeed they are not, Narcissa. Many people keep a viper close to them, unaware of its true identity. Although, it should be remembered that many vipers have ended up poisoning themselves with their own venom rather than achieving the disharmony they sought in the first place,"

"Wise words, Lucius," Bellatrix murmured, her black eyes flitting back and forth between husband and wife with interest. "Life however, has a way of catching up with a person,"

"Lies, Bellatrix." Narcissa corrected quietly, "Lies have a way of catching up with a person,"

Bellatrix shrugged indifferently, "For most people it's the same thing. Everyone lies, and most people live a lie their entire lives,"

"Such cynicism, Bellatrix," Lucius responded raising an eyebrow.

"Just the truth," Bellatrix replied, lifting her goblet in a mocking toast.

Luna barely heard the strange exchange, her mind was elsewhere and her food was tasteless on her tongue. Finally, she'd had enough and put down her cutlery, "Please excuse me, I don't feel very well,"

"Can the house elves get you anything, Luna?" Lucius enquired.

"No thank you," Luna stood and pushed her chair back into place beneath the table. "I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air,"

Draco automatically turned his head to watch her go, the delicious blend of beef, sweet parsnip and gravy turning to ash in his mouth. Draco knew Luna was upset and troubled and he felt that their meeting with Longbottom had a lot to do with it.

* *

Hours later, Bellatrix prediction of a storm came true. Draco was standing clad in a pair of black trousers beside the open veranda doors in his bedroom where he could hear the rumbling of the thunder overhead and see the raindrops bouncing off the veranda floor.

Running a hand through his hair he scanned the lush, sodden gardens again from his vantage point looking for Luna. He hadn't seen her since lunchtime and he had no idea where she was. Draco knew she was on the grounds of the Manor somewhere, as there were wards up to protect those living at the Manor which also prevented Luna from leaving without him.

The gardens were vast and Luna liked to walk, Draco knew she could be anywhere, and he hated thinking of her stuck outside in this torrential downpour. He decided to give her another few minutes and if she hadn't turned up he would go in search of her.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Luna walked through it. Draco eyed her bedraggled state, her hair hanging down her back in a wet, knotted mess and her clothes soaked through so that they stuck to her like a second skin.

It was a summer storm alright, the air was thick with contained heat, the rain warm, which was why Draco stood there wearing only a pair of trousers, the humidity was too much. Luna was drenched though, and Draco was concerned that she might catch a chill inspite of the warmth of the air.

He didn't speak to her as he went into the bathroom. Returning with a large towel, Draco moved to stand in front of her and carefully wiped the raindrops from her face.

Luna said nothing as Draco flicked the towel around her shoulders and began to dry the dripping length of her hair. She tried not to look at him, but her eyes drank him in anyway, her nose twitching at the familiar scent of him.

The thunder crashed loudly through the open veranda doors and forked lightening flashed through the sky making Luna jump, a small squeak escaping her. She liked the rain as much as the next person, she found it soothing to listen to the rain fall and calming to take a stroll in a summer shower. But storms were so violent, so primitive and sometimes they scared her.

Her skin jumped when Draco pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders and the material fell down her body to land in a sodden mess at her feet. Draping the towel around her shoulders Draco began to dry the chilled skin with firm strokes, he wasn't willing for Luna to catch a cold.

Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, he unclasped her bra and tucked the towel securely around her. Scooping Luna up in his arms, Draco deposited her on the end of the bed, kneeling down he took up her small foot in his hand and carefully rubbed it dry, being sure to get in between her toes while he was at it.

Luna felt the annoyance radiating from him as she clutched at the ends of the towel. She was cold, wet and miserable, all she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and stay there until the feeling of dejection left her.

The rain was musical on the veranda floor and Draco's hands were soothing as they massaged the aching muscles in her calves, drying her cold skin. Luna's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed softly, her body relaxing, her head falling forward. She wanted to speak to Draco, to ask him about the way he had reacted to Neville, but Luna was afraid that words might ruin the moment and shatter the spell that was now between them.

Draco paused, staring at her small foot that sat neatly in his hand, he hadn't noticed how delicate she was before. Luna was like a little china doll and Draco found his touch turning even gentler as he worried about hurting her.

Curling a hand around her one calf, Draco was satisfied that her skin was now normal temperature so he switched to the other leg. He heard her sigh quietly again and allowed himself a small smile seeming as his head was bowed and his expression hidden from her.

He was still annoyed, still angry that Luna had disappeared in the middle of lunch and he hadn't seen her until now. He was irritated that she had stayed out in the rain to get drenched and that she hadn't spoken a word to him since lunchtime.

Most of the time Draco didn't have a clue what Luna was chattering on about, but he enjoyed the background noise. He was so used to rattling around his room by himself and doing nothing while at home during the holidays that Luna eased his loneliness, something he hadn't foreseen.

Idly, Draco's fingers played over Luna's calf, smoothing over her knee as his other hand rubbed the towel over her thigh. Suddenly, he found himself brushing his lips across her knee, Draco was as surprised as he thought Luna probably was; he didn't even remember the idea flittering across his brain.

Luna swallowed reflexively, her eyes fluttering open she gazed down at Draco in surprise, her cheeks flushing pink. The thunder cracked again, the lightening splitting the sky in two, throwing the room into a blue light that highlighted the pale skin and the shape of Draco's face, tinting his hair and darkening his eyes.

Their eyes locked as Draco's lips touched to her knee again, his breath catching in his throat as her pupils dilated right before his eyes.

Leaning forward Luna's fingers stroked his hair softly, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "How is it possible for you to be so hard and so soft?"

Eyebrows quirking in bewilderment Draco simply stared at her without answering, he had no idea what sort of answer she was hoping for.

"You're so gentle with me now, and you always are with me but you were so wretched to Neville earlier, you said some horrible things. I've seen two completely different sides to you, one here with me and another at Hogwarts, I don't understand how you can be both. Which is the real you, Draco? Which is the Draco Malfoy you want to be?" Luna asked, threading her fingers into the silkiness of his hair.

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco replied firmly. "I will always be a Malfoy,"

Luna frowned, "That's not an answer, Draco. What does that even mean?"

"It means that I have a reputation to protect, a family name to live up to and I make sure I do just that," Draco snapped, exasperated that she had chosen to speak and to speak of this rather than something nice.

"Does it mean that you have to be so horrible to people? That you look down on everyone around you? How could you say those things to Neville today? Especially about his parents, about Bellatrix?" Luna shook her head confused, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"Why all this sudden concern for Longbottom?" Draco demanded, pushing himself to his feet and glaring down at her. "What difference does he make?"

"He's my friend,"

"Not any more," Draco replied determinedly. "You no longer associate with blood traitors and mud-bloods. Malfoy's don't you know, and you are a Malfoy now,"

Luna's lips formed a pout as she pulled her towel tighter around her slim frame, wiggling with indignation. "Neville most certainly is my friend. He's been my friend for two years. He's been one of the only people to remain friends with me, to give me the time of day when others wouldn't. Including yourself," she added crossly.

Draco had the grace to flush slightly under her accusation. "Things are different now. You're my wife now, a Malfoy, and we have a place to uphold in pureblood society. The Malfoy name is feared and respected, a name to live up to. Everyone knows who we are and we must maintain the honour of our bloodline. Blood traitors and mud-bloods are beneath us, you will remember that, Luna and you will act accordingly."

Why it infuriated him so much that Luna was questioning his treatment of Longbottom, Draco didn't know. He knew that Luna shared the views of Saint Potter, and befriended blood traitors, believing mud-bloods had every right to enter the wizarding world, so he couldn't understand why he was so upset over her words, why he felt as if she were betraying him.

"You can't stop me being friends with Neville, Draco," Luna pointed out.

Draco tilted his head and smirked down at her. "Can't I? We'll see about that, I forbid you to speak to or have anything to do with Longbottom from now on. And I also forbid you to associate with blood traitors, mud-bloods and muggles. Do you understand?"

Anger speared through her and Luna stood up abruptly, her eyes flashing. "You can't do that, Draco!"

"Wanna bet?" He challenged mockingly.

"You can't," she repeated determinedly.

Draco was livid. Why did Luna insist on arguing with him? Why didn't she do as she was told? For the life of him Draco couldn't understand why she would want to stay friends with Longbottom! She had him now for Merlin's sake! He was her husband, he was the one she should want to be with! "If you refuse to listen and obey me, then I will keep you here at Malfoy Manor where you will be tutored daily and you will not return to Hogwarts. It's that simple,"


	13. Clearer

Clearer

Luna's eyes widened in shock as she tried to process what Draco was saying. By the look on his face Luna was in no doubt that Draco would follow through with his threat; his already pale face was chalk white with rage, his grey eyes showing a swirling storm of their own to rival the one outside the window.

She swallowed back her anger, pulling her towel tighter around her body Luna stood up, barely grazing his shoulder as she glared up at him. "You can't do that, Draco,"

Even as she spoke the words Luna knew they weren't true, she couldn't leave Malfoy Manor without him, Draco could do whatever he chose to do.

"You know I can," Draco replied, struggling to keep a handle on his boiling temper.

"You can tell me what to wear, how to act, who to associate with. You can keep me here or allow me to go to Hogwarts, that's all in your power," Luna agreed quietly. "But you can't control me, Draco. You can't tell me what to think or how to feel,"

He disliked the fact that she was right about that. There was nothing he could say to make Luna believe the things he did, there was no way he could make her feel about Muggles and Mud-bloods as he did. "I don't care what you think, Luna, providing you don't embarrass the family in public, and associating with Longbottom would do that. I won't have anyone laughing at the Malfoy's because of you, do I make myself clear?"

"I wouldn't do anything that would reflect upon my family," Luna snapped irritably, no matter what the Malfoy's had done, or would do in the future, they were still her family and Luna felt that family was important.

"I'll make sure of it," Draco told her coldly. "Which means no associating with fools like Longbottom and filth like the Mud-blood. All those you counted as friends are people you can no longer be around. I won't have it, Luna,"

"But, I…" Luna's mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds. "Neville is one of the few members of the DA who bothered to speak with me after we broke up, besides for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He's one of the only friends I have, Draco,"

Draco snorted, "Longbottom is not someone you should want to count as a friend. It's not as if you need him anyway,"

"I need my friends, Draco," Luna insisted, gripping tighter to the towel as she bit on her bottom lip.

"What for?" Draco demanded heatedly. "You've got me, you don't need anyone else, Luna!" The words had shot from his mouth before Draco even realised they were in his head. He sounded petty and jealous and he knew it. It surprised him that he actually felt this way, that the idea of Luna wanting to be around other people, or more preciously, _needing_ anyone other than himself made his blood boil.

For one brief moment Luna thought her heart had stopped in her chest and a delighted happiness spread throughout her system as his words rung in her ears. Draco reactions were beginning to make a little more sense to her now, if he didn't want her around anyone else, did that mean that he only wanted her around him for a reason? Did he resent having to share her?

"Draco, I…"

"You will do as I say and that's final," Draco said firmly, a pink strip of colour crossing over his cheekbones. "No arguments, no complaints. You took a vow to honour and obey me, you should stick to that vow,"

Luna pursed her lips with annoyance. "You took a vow to love me, I don't see you keeping that one!"

Draco floundered, he couldn't think of anything to say to her. Angry that Luna had stumped him and dared to defy him, Draco spun on his heel and stormed to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, stamping her foot with frustration. Draco drove her mad, just when she thought he was letting his guard down and was preparing to allow her close or willing to admit to some sort of feelings for her, he blew up or turned cold, shutting her out.

Running a hand across her forehead Luna sniffed dejectedly and went into the bathroom for a quick shower to get rid of the chill from her skin. Luna wasn't sure if it was the walk in the rain that made her shiver slightly or if it was the argument with Draco.

It was too hot to stay in the shower for too long, so Luna hurriedly scrubbed at her skin with coconut shower gel and dressed in her white nightgown with the black lace trim that just grazed her knees. Luna knew Draco liked this particular nightgown and she thought it might be a good idea to be wearing it when he returned.

Picking up her book from the bedside table Luna climbed into bed, turning the duvet down so that only a black silk sheet covered her legs when she propped herself up against the head board. She jumped again as the thunder clapped loudly outside the window, clutching her book tighter Luna tried to read but she couldn't concentrate, she kept straining her ears for the sound of Draco's footsteps outside in the corridor.

Half an hour later Luna gave up with trying to read, with her mind on Draco and the storm still raging she couldn't concentrate at all. Replacing the book on the bedside table she brought her knees up to her chest and sighed heavily wondering where Draco had sulked off to. He was sulking, Luna was sure about that, it was just like Draco to pout and throw a tantrum like a little child when he couldn't get his own way.

Pursing her lips in thought, Luna wondered what she was going to end up doing where her friends were concerned. Should she bow to Draco's wishes and stay away from Neville, or should she stand up to him and continue to be friends with Neville and anyone else who wanted to be friends with her?

Brushing her hair from her face Luna knew there was no point in arguing with Draco on the subject of her friends, he held the upper hand. It seemed that Draco always held the upper hand in their marriage.

As the lightening tore across the inky sky again Luna's hand slid into her hair, her eyes closing tightly around her hair as she buried her face against her knees. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and Luna shivered violently, she remembered crawling into bed with her parents when she was a little girl and it was a stormy night, when she was older she used to cower under her duvet and squeeze her teddy bear tightly. Turning she lifted the same teddy bear off her nightstand and cuddled him close to her chest.

She was married now, she had Draco, she shouldn't have to rely on a teddy bear for comfort. Luna felt alone, and she wondered if Draco would ever be able to give her the kind of comfort she wanted and needed from him. She wondered if he would ever be the kind of man she knew he could be if he gave himself half a chance.

Luna's head shot up when she heard the door open, she had to restrain herself from smiling and throwing herself into his arms. She watched Draco as he stalked across the room, unfastened his trousers and climbed into bed, all without saying a word.

The annoyance was coming from Draco in waves, he had expected Luna to look happy that he was back, it was quite obvious she had been fretting over his disappearance. Instead of apologising for making him mad she was just sitting there hugging her knees and a bloody teddy bear! He was in bed beside her for goodness sake, surely it made more sense for her to be hugging him?

The thunder roared again through the open doors and Luna's body jerked, her eyes swivelling to the night sky. She wished the storm would pass, or at least calm down. Glancing down at Draco she could see him watching her, his face expressionless but his eyes were still stormy.

"Would…. Would you hold me, Draco?" Luna asked quietly.

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise, he hadn't expected her to ask him that, although he was quite pleased with the request. Nodding, he held out his arms to her as she placed the teddy bear back on the nightstand and then curled herself against him, her arms sliding around his waist.

Absently his fingers stroked through her hair, down her arm and back again. It was now quite clear to him that Luna needed him a lot more than he had realised, Draco hadn't really seen how lonely she was, which was why she was clinging to her friends so much. He knew he should have figured that out ages ago, Luna was always on her own, she didn't have attention from anyone, no attention that she actually wanted anyway.

He was guilty of giving her unwelcome attention and Draco squirmed under the memories. He hadn't been very nice to her at all in the past, and Draco could understand why Luna had such reservations about letting him psychically close to her. Although, she seemed quite willing to give him a chance and open up emotionally to him; except he didn't do well with emotions.

Luna jumped again as the thunder cracked loudly, her fingers tightening their hold on Draco. "I don't like storms," she said quietly.

"I guessed that," Draco replied, happy that she was at least speaking to him even if she hadn't apologised yet.

Sighing softly she readjusted her head on his shoulder and yawned. Snuggling closer against him, looping her leg over his, Luna closed her eyes, concentrating on the gentle stroke of his fingers against her skin.

Closing his eyes, Draco tried to relax and ignore the stirring of his body, but it was difficult when he had Luna pressed so tightly to his side that she was practically tattooed there. The silk of her nightgown was cool against his palm as he ran his hand down the dips of her body to rest on the curve of her behind and pull her closer to him.

She smiled, "Sweet dreams, Draco,"

"Good ahhh!" Draco gasped in pain, his body jerking causing Luna to cry out in surprise.

"What is it, Draco?" she pushed herself into a sitting position, staring down at him as he grasped hold of his forearm, his face screwed up in pain. "Draco?"

A burning pain was shooting up his arm and Draco squirmed as he gripped his arm tightly, willing himself not to scream or cry in front of Luna who was looking at him with large frightened eyes. Closing his eyes Draco took a deep breath to calm himself as the pain began to recede back into nothingness.

"It's alright. It's alright," he said, sitting up and patting Luna's shoulder.

"What is it? What's wrong, Draco?" She had never seen Draco like that before and fear was hot in the pit of her stomach. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm alright. It's just…" trailing off Draco removed his hand and showed Luna the dark mark that sat on his arm.

"It's darker," she observed, touching her fingertips lightly to the mark. "Are you still hurting?"

"No, not any more,"

"Why is it darker, Draco?" Luna asked, her voice quavering, she could already sense the answer he was going to give her.

Draco swallowed back the urge to yell with fright, and managed to keep his voice calm when he replied, "Because he's coming, the Dark Lord is coming,"


	14. Voldemort

Chapter 14

Voldemort

Luna's fingers curled around Draco's wrist, her eyes widening to their utmost as she stared at him with fright etched across her delicate features. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Draco replied, his voice low, he was afraid if he raised his voice even a little bit he would spook her. Luna looked ready to collapse into hysterics at any moment. The knowledge did not sit right with Draco, he'd never known Luna to crumble before, she had fought back against Umbridge and she had stood against his father and other Death Eaters. Of course, the Dark Lord was different.

"When?" Luna whispered. "When is he coming, Draco?"

"Any time now," Draco said, trying to uncurl her fingers from around his wrist. She had tightened her grip on him and was now pinching his skin.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he muttered, tugging at her small hand. "You're going to have to let me go, you're going to cut off my circulation," he complained.

Luna released his arm quickly. "Sorry, Draco. Will you have to go and see him?"

"Yes," he sighed heavily, rubbing at his forehead, he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay right there in bed where it was safe.

Luna's arms encircled his neck and she hugged him close to her. "Can't you stay here? Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes, if I don't go my father will come up here and drag me down to see him," Draco untangled himself from her embrace and went to the wardrobe to collect his Death Eater robes. He buttoned his trousers with shaking hands and pulled on his black silk shirt, it was cool against his already clammy skin and Draco felt uncomfortable as he shoved his feet into his shining black shoes.

"Always black," Luna said quietly as she entered the wardrobe behind him.

Draco merely nodded, his eyes widened slightly when Luna appeared in the mirror right behind him, setting his black robes over his shoulders and smoothing them down his back. Wordlessly, she handed him his wand, her fingers closing briefly over his before he broke the contact and placed the wand in the inside pocket of his robes.

They both jumped at the sudden loud banging on the bedroom door.

"Draco! Are you ready yet? Come along!" Lucius called out.

Swallowing nervously, Draco checked his reflection one last time, brushing his hair back from his forehead he gave himself a small nod of approval. "Don't go poking around anywhere Luna, just stay right here until I get back,"

"I will," Luna promised, swinging herself up on tiptoes to hug him close to her.

His arms encircled her slim shivering frame, pressing her close to his body. Draco didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Luna, he didn't want to leave her worrying on her own. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, catching the faint scent of coconuts coming from her skin, Draco steered her away from him and left the wardrobe, crossing the plush carpet to the door he barely opened it and slid through.

Lucius was waiting for him in the dimly lit corridor, he gave his son the once over, pleased with his appearance and inclined his head down the hallway.

Father and son walked side- by -side pass the portraits of the Malfoy's and Black's ancestors, making their way down to the drawing room. Draco didn't speak, he didn't think he possessed a voice any more, the brave face he had to put on for Luna had deserted him the moment he stepped out of the bedroom. Draco was terrified, and like any terrified child, he was comforted by the presence of his father. His father was strong, in control, a formidable man; he always made Draco feel better, as though nothing bad could really happen to him so long as his father was there.

He was seventeen now though, a man, a married man no less and he was supposed to be able to deal with complicated and frightening situations himself. There must have been a time when Lucius himself had been scared, but Draco couldn't really image it. Nothing seemed to faze his father and Draco longed for that same ability.

Their heels sounded loud in the dark foyer when they crossed to the hallway beyond and finally reached the door behind which, was the Dark Lord himself.

Taking a steadying breath, Draco was surprised to feel his father clasp his shoulder briefly before opening the door and entering the room. The gesture was enough to bolster Draco's flagging spirit a little, and held head high, he followed his father into the room. He was a Malfoy, son and heir of Lucius Malfoy, he would do what was expected of him and act not like a man, but like a Malfoy.

The room was dimly lit by the floating candelabra, the curtains drawn against the still stormy night sky, the low murmuring of voices stopped when the two Malfoy's arrived and took their seats halfway down the table. Draco's darting grey eyes picked out all the familiar faces: Yaxley, Wormtail, Dolhov, Rookwood, both the Carrow's, his aunt Bellatrix, his mother and of course, right at the top of the table on Voldemort's right sat Severus Snape.

Voldemort looked up from a whispered conversation he had been having with Snape and allowed his red eyes to scan the room as though ensuring all who should be there were present. "I hear congratulations are in order, Draco,"

Draco froze, his eyes shooting up from the table top in shock. He didn't like the idea of Voldemort singling him out and talking directly to him. He preferred to sit quietly unnoticed at these meetings, in spite of all his grand dreams before he realized what he had gotten himself into.

"Um…. Yes, thank you," he managed to force the words past an incredibly tight throat, his palms sweating uncontrollably.

A couple of Death Eaters sniggered at the child like response, only to relapse into frightened silence the moment Voldemort spoke again. "Good manners and respect for those above you cost nothing. It is to your credit Narcissa, that you have raised a proper pureblood son,"

Narcissa gave a faltering smile and inclined her head in thanks. She also wished to be as inconspicuous as possible during Death Eater meetings.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke up immediately, although enjoying the praise of her family, she disliked not being spoken to directly by her Lord and Master. "Were you aware of the lineage of Draco's new wife? She is Esperanza's daughter,"

Voldemort seemed to still in his chair, his red eyes glowing eerily as he observed Bellatrix and then Draco. "Is this true, Draco?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, trying desperately to wipe his sticky palms over his trousers without anyone noticing the movement.

"Really…." Voledmort mused quietly, twirling his wand idly through long, bony fingers. "…Esperanza's daughter is she? I struggle to accept this turn of events as mere coincidence, Lucius,"

"No my Lord," Lucius replied, his voice strong and controlled. "An agreement was signed after Esperanza gave birth to a daughter sixteen years ago that she should marry Draco upon reaching her sixteenth birthday,"

"Her father has been declared insane my Lord," Bellatrix piped up. "We now have full control over The Quibbler, I'm sure that can be of some help,"

"_You_ do not have any control over The Quibbler, Bella. As the husband, it is Draco who holds the control there," Voldemort corrected.

Bellatrix flushed slightly, "Yes, that's what I meant, our family has the control,"

"I'm sure Draco will use his control wisely," Voldemort tilted his head to stare unblinkingly at Draco.

"Yes," Draco agreed with a croak. A cold sweat had broken out over his back and panic was swirling through his veins at an alarming speed, his gut instinct was telling him to watch out, to be on his guard, something was going to happen to which he did not wish to take part in.

"Severus has been updating me as to the situation at Hogwarts, the Carrows will join him there as teachers and ensure that Muggle studies and the Dark Arts are taught properly,"

"It's our pleasure, my Lord," Alectro simpered, her thin lips flittering into an uncertain smile.

Voldemort nodded slightly. "Yaxley, tell me, how are things progressing at the Ministry?"

"Very well my Lord," Yaxley answered, sitting up a little straighter in his chair now that his turn to speak had come. "A law preventing all mud bloods and half breeds attending Hogwarts is currently being passed and will shortly be followed by a law allowing us to round up all the mud-bloods, half breeds and those suspected of obtaining magic illegally to run some tests and do a little digging into the family tree. All those suspected of being mud-bloods, or muggles having obtained magic by default will be given the Dementor's kiss. We feel that should ensure that all those who have no business in our world will stay out of it,"

"Very good, very good," Voldemort drummed his fingers on the glassy surface of the table. "Who will be carrying out this lengthy process?"

"We had to give that a great deal of thought," Yaxley admitted. "We didn't want it to be just anyone, someone who could turn on us at the wrong moment or complain about the process too much. So, all things considered, we believed that Dolores Umbridge was the best person for the job, my Lord,"

"Severus, was she not a head teacher at Hogwarts a year or so ago?" Voldemort asked.

"She was my Lord," Snape agreed, a flicker of annoyance crossing over his face. "It was not the best idea the Ministry ever carried out,"

Suddenly, Voldemort's slit red eyes rested upon Lucius. "As I recall, Lucius, she was a friend of yours in the old days,"

"Indeed she still is, my Lord," Lucius confirmed. "Dolores has helped me out on many occasions. I confess that it was my idea to place her at the head of the Mud-blood investigation, I feel she would take a certain delight in such a role, my Lord,"

"I completely agree with Lucius, my Lord," Yaxley added eagerly.

"I'm sure you can handle things at the Ministry, Lucius? Yaxley?" Voldemort paused only long enough to allow them to make their hurried agreements before continuing. "Draco, what do you intend to do with The Quibbler?"

Draco stared blankly at the Dark Lord for a few minutes, still ensuring to avoid any eye contact with him whatsoever. He tried to calm himself down, mentally telling himself to relax, to especially relax his throat as it seemed to have closed up completely. "Um…" he cleared his throat quietly. "I… um….well, your wish is my will, my Lord," he finished lamely, feeling sure that was the best answer he could give.

"As I recall, Esperanza wrote some very insightful articles," Voldemort commented, more to himself that anyone else. "Does your wife write for The Quibbler, Draco?"

"No, I believe she intends to once she has finished at Hogwarts," Draco replied, knowing full well that he would not allow Luna to indulge in such a ridiculous escapade. Although, now he could understand a little better why Luna would wish to write for The Quibbler if her mother used to do it.

"Perhaps she would… what is your wife's name, Draco?"

"Luna," Draco flushed and lowered his eyes, mortified at the way he spoke her name like a verbal caress.

"Then perhaps Luna would enjoy breaking into journalism before she expected to. I'm sure that Lucius has some back dated copies of The Quibbler for Luna to read her mothers old articles and to get the feel of what I want. You do, don't you, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, with an almost jovial note to his voice.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at his mothers sharp intake of breath, but he couldn't see her face from the angle he was sitting and quickly turned to look at his father, confusion flooding him as to why Lucius Malfoy of all people would have copies of The Quibbler.

"Yes, my Lord, I do," Lucius replied.

Draco's eyebrows drew together in a frown, his father sounded nostalgic, almost wistful.

"Oh my Lord," Narcissa's soft tones broke into Draco's thoughts. "I wonder then, if the time would be right for Luna to receive her Dark Mark?"

Draco stiffened, what the hell was his mother playing at? She had been there when he had specifically stated he didn't wish Luna to be marked. Why was his mother interfering in his business for Merlin's sake? Anger washed over him like a tidal wave and Draco could feel his face becoming warmer, quickly he lowered his head, not wishing for the Dark Lord to see the anger in his eyes.

"Good idea, Narcissa, and to think I almost overlooked that," Voldemort stood, stretching out his back. "We shall take care of that when I return, there is no time for that tonight. Narcissa, you may receive your Mark at the same time,"

"Yes of course, my Lord," Narcissa agreed stiffly.

"Draco, I will meet your wife during my next visit. I do so hope she will be as much of an asset to me and as good a Death Eater as her mother was before her," Voldemort swept from the room in a flurry of black silk, closing the door behind him softly.


	15. Explanations & A Way Out

Chapter 15

Explanations & A Way Out

The Death Eaters began to talk among themselves as they prepared to leave Malfoy Manor, Draco felt his fathers firm hand on the top of his arm, hauling him to his feet. "Not a word," Lucius hissed in his son's ear. "Bellatrix, see our guests out will you?"

Bellatrix nodded, her heavy lidded black eyes following father and son as they left the room.

The brisk walk to Lucius study was made in silence, Lucius closed the door behind them and cast a silencing spell and locking spell on the door before going to pour himself a drink. "Would you care for a firewhiskey, Draco?"

"No," Draco retorted, slamming his fist down on the marble top of Lucius desk. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about Luna's mother? You knew all this time and you didn't say a word! Luna doesn't know any of this! It'll kill her when she finds out!"

"Calm down," Lucius instructed, sliding into his seat behind the desk.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you hide things from me? I need to know this kind of information, otherwise I end up looking like a complete idiot in front of everyone!" Draco yelled, leaning further over the desk, his eyes glistening dangerously.

Lucius snorted, "You always were selfish, Draco,"

Draco's eyes widened, his mouth popping open in shock. "What?"

"Is that all you're concerned about? That you may look foolish to the rest of the Death Eaters? Well rest assured, Draco, no-one in that room was aware that you had no idea of Luna's mother's past," Lucius assured his son snidely.

"No, that's not it," Draco snapped back. "What about Luna? She doesn't know any of this!"

Leaning back in his chair Lucius observed his son in silence for a few minutes. "Say you had known, Draco, if I had told you, what would you have done with the information?"

Draco blinked, his mind blank. "I…I suppose…."

"Nothing," Lucius answered for him. "You wouldn't have done anything, Draco. You wouldn't have told Luna what you knew, so what difference does it make when you find out?"

"I should have been told." Draco insisted irritably. "How am I supposed to protect her if I'm kept in the dark about things?"

"Nobody would have said a word, Draco. Everyone knows that Luna has no idea about Esperanza, they don't judge her for it, they all know what her father is and how she has been raised. It's not her fault she is unaware of the reality surrounding her mother,"

Sinking down in the chair opposite his father, Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again. "Didn't you think I could be trusted?"

Lucius smiled slowly, "It's not a question of _me_ trusting you, Draco. How could you expect Luna to trust you if she found out that you of all people were hiding this secret from her? I felt it would be better for the both of you if neither of you knew the truth. Merlin knows, you needed all the help you could get at starting your marriage off on the right foot. I know you, Draco, you resented my intrusion into your life, but believe me, what was done was for the best."

"Luna wouldn't like it if I knew and didn't tell her," Draco agreed grudgingly. "But now I know, and if she is to receive her Mark and join the Death Eaters, there's nothing for it but to tell her,"

"This is something that unfortunately cannot be avoided," Lucius replied quietly, taking a small sip of the burning liquid he was swirling in his goblet.

"I'm going to have to tell her aren't I?"

"I think that would be for the best," Lucius agreed.

Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands as he massaged his scalp lightly. Why did everything happen to him? Although he hated being treated like a child and kept in the dark, Draco couldn't help but wish he was still blissfully unaware of the truth that would be sure to devastate Luna.

Lucius sighed softly, "Draco, when are you going to realize that you're a man now? That you have to take some responsibility for your life? I will protect both you and Luna as much as I can, but ultimately, you will both have to answer to the Dark Lord. The sooner you both go back to Hogwarts the better,"

Draco just nodded, he didn't even look up. He just felt sick, sick to his stomach at what he had to do. He was the one who would have to shatter Luna's world and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. His father was right however, he was a man and if he wanted to be treated like one he was going to have to start acting like one. Draco sighed heavily, it wasn't fun finding out that he couldn't alternate being a child when he felt like it and a man when he felt like it, he had to be what he was, and Draco wasn't sure if he was strong enough to cope.

"I know your job is a difficult one," Lucius acknowledged, "But it is one that must be done. Being a man is never easy, Draco, but you will learn as you live your life. I know Luna idolized her mother and it will be a huge shock for her to discover that her mother was not what she believed her to be, but we all have to face the fact that our parents are not perfect at sometime in our lives."

"Her mother is dead," Draco said despairingly. "How do you expect me to take away the memories Luna has? How can I destroy the belief she has about a dead woman?"

"Because if you don't, someone else will." Lucius took a big swallow of firewhiskey. "Besides, the Dark Lord wishes Luna to create some articles for The Quibbler, I'm sure you realize that they will not include mythical creatures, but rather support for him. He will tell her about her mother then, and if he doesn't, what do you suppose she will think when she reads the articles Esperanza wrote? Luna is going to find out, she'd rather it came from you," he finished, giving his son a pointed look.

"I suppose," Draco agreed, his shoulders slumping. "When will the Dark Lord return? Luna will want to know how much time she has until she's marked,"

"I couldn't really say," Lucius admitted. "Most definitely before you return to Hogwarts,"

"That's another thing," Draco said, his head jerking back up, confusion in his eyes. "Why did mother say that? About Luna having her Mark? Mother was there the morning I told Aunt Bellatrix that I didn't want Luna to have the Dark Mark. What was she thinking?"

Lucius swallowed the remains of his drink. "Leave your mother to me, Draco. I will deal with her and her interference," his eyes darkened, narrowing to slits and his voice dropped a few octaves causing Draco to shiver.

"I just don't understand it," he flung up his hands, a cross look settling over his face. "Why would mother do that?"

"Your mother does not always give her ideas the correct amount of thought," Lucius replied. "That is not a mistake she will be making again any time soon,"

Draco's eyebrows drew together in a frown, he couldn't help but feel as if his father was evading his question. Then another thought struck him, "Why doesn't mother have the Dark Mark? I never noticed before that she didn't have it,"

Getting up to pour himself another drink, Lucius said, "Your mother was pregnant at the time with you, such dark magic cannot be performed on a pregnant woman. It would be highly dangerous and could harm the unborn child, even cause a miscarriage,"

"I see,"

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Draco?"

"Was Luna's mother a Death Eater from the beginning?" Draco wondered.

"Very much so. She was best friends with Bellatrix, they had the same ideals, the same way of thinking, even desire for the same man. Your Uncle," Lucius added quickly when he saw his sons nose wrinkle in disgust. "Bellatrix is very much in the minority where her current desire lies,"

"Was she a Slytherin as well?"

"Of course, a Slytherin through and through, had rather a knack for charms and potions. Esperanza excelled in those subjects,"

"I don't think Luna knows her mother was a Slytherin," Draco mused, of course, he could be wrong about that.

"Luna is like her mother in many ways," Lucius said, his eyes glazing over as he remembered. "Esperanza was strong, and Luna is stronger than you give her credit for. She's got the skill of reading people the way Esperanza did and that dreamy voice is exactly the same, it can be a bit disturbing to hear Luna talking and not being able to see her, it's like her mother is back from the dead," he shivered slightly, and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

Turning to face his son Lucius made a shooing motion with his hand. "Sitting here will not help you evade what you have to do, Draco,"

"I guess not," Draco pulled an annoyed face as he pushed himself to his feet. "Good night, father,"

"Good night, Draco,"

Draco left the room and slowly made his way back upstairs. His mind was spinning so furiously that he couldn't seem to grab hold of one sensible thought at all. This was such a huge shock for him that Draco couldn't comprehend what it was going to be like to tell Luna. He agreed with his father that Luna was a strong person, not many people would be able to cope with the twists and turns her life had thrown her over the last month, but Luna came through easily, accepting and adapting to each new situation.

But she was still fragile, Draco could see it reflected in her eyes sometimes. When it came to her father, to her friends, when it came to him, Luna's feelings could be very delicate and Draco was under no illusions that this would be the case where her mother was concerned as well.

All too soon, no matter how much he dragged his feet, Draco was staring at the bedroom door. He took a couple of calming breaths before opening the door, hoping against hope that Luna had somehow managed to worry herself to sleep.

As Draco had suspected, that was not the case. Luna was sitting bolt upright in bed, an audible sigh of relief left her when she registered that it was him walking into the room. Peeling his Death Eater robes from his body and using his wand to store them away in the wardrobe, he heard the tell tale rustle of the bed clothes as Luna clambered over the bed, a soft thud told him she had landed on the carpet and she hurried over to him.

"Draco!" Luna flung herself at him before Draco was able to respond. Her slender arms curled around his waist and squeezed him so tightly he gasped for air. "Let me help you," she knelt at his feet to remove his shoes and socks and Draco was grateful for her distraction.

Once he had stored all his clothes away and he stood there in his boxer shorts ready for bed, he finally turned to look at Luna. Worry lines still creased her forehead and her eyes were larger than usual, staring up at him with concern. Her hand smoothed down his arm, "Draco? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

Luna nodded, a look of relief crossing over her face.

Running a hand through his hair Draco sighed heavily. "I have something I need to tell you, Luna."

"What is it? You don't have to do something do you, Draco?" she asked, her voice rising slightly as she gripped hold of his waist.

"No," he soothed, stroking her hair with long, gentle fingers. "It's nothing like that," he gestured over to a chair, "Sit down, Luna,"

Luna did as he asked and seated herself right on the very edge of the chair, her eyes trained on him, watching his every move. When he sank onto the bed with a heavy sigh, one foot flat on the floor and the other against his knee as he tucked his leg up onto the bed, Luna quickly changed her seating position to climb onto the bed behind him, her small hands tenderly kneading his bare shoulders.

Draco shivered at her touch, her hands were warm against his shoulders, her fingers working to gently release the tension in his muscles.

"What's happened, Draco? You can tell me," Luna encouraged, her breathy whisper ghosting over his skin.

"The Dark Lord wants to use The Quibbler to send messages of support out for him and the new laws of the Ministry," he began carefully, feeling it was better to lead up to the subject of her mother.

Her hands still rubbing at his shoulders she said, "I don't suppose there isn't much we can do about that,"

"No. Um… he wants you to write the articles,"

Her gasp of horror made his stomach squirm knowing it was not the worst to come. "What?"

"There's nothing I can do about it, Luna,"

"But I can't, Draco, I can't write an article praising something that I don't believe in."

"How do you know you don't believe it?" Draco demanded. "You don't even know what the new laws are,"

"Will I believe it?" she asked, moving her hands further down his back.

Draco instinctively leant into the soothing motion of her hands and sighed. "No you won't. But you're just going to have to pretend, you're going to have to write the article so there's no point in arguing about it,"

Luna shook her head slowly, "I'm not sure that I can,"

Draco turned to face her so suddenly, and with such a rapid movement that Luna fell back in surprise. His hands gripped her upper arms so tightly she was sure he was going to leave bruises. "Do you know what happens to people who defy the Dark Lord's orders?" Draco demanded, jerking her forcefully towards him until they were almost nose -to -nose and his eyes bored into hers. "You'll do it, Luna, do you understand me?"

Luna winced as his grip tightened on her arms and he shook her until she felt as limp as a rag doll. "Don't you dare," he hissed violently, "Don't you dare ask me to stand there and witness the punishment you'll be subjected to if you don't do as you're told."

She managed to nod her head, tears pricking at her eyes. "I'll do it," she whispered. "Please let me go, you're hurting me,"

Draco released her immediately, guilt crashing over him when he registered the unshed tears and the wince as he released the pressure off her arms. Pulling her against him, Draco wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly back and forth. "Sorry," he whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I can't do that. I can't stand there and watch you go through unbelievable pain. I just can't,"

Her arms slid up his back and she cuddled herself closer into the warmth of his body. Pressing a kiss against his neck she said quietly, "It's alright, Draco. I'll do what you need me to do with no complaints, I promise."

It thrilled her that Draco was so concerned about her, that the idea of anything happening to her caused a reaction like that from him. It fuelled her feelings for him, and only made her even more certain that Draco had feelings for her, even if he didn't want to admit it just yet. Sitting back on her heels she smoothed his hair from his face with loving strokes. "Draco, I …."

"I have something else to tell you," he interrupted quickly. There was an emotion he didn't quite recognize in her eyes, although he could tell by the way her eyes were shining that it was a good emotion, that she wanted to tell him something nice. Nice would ruin what he had to say, and he needed to say it now, he needed to tell Luna now or his courage would fail him.

"What is it?" she smiled encouragingly at him, her breathy voice making him think of things he shouldn't be thinking about right at this moment.

Twisting back into his comfortable position, preferring not to see the horror on her face when he spoke his next words, Draco closed his eyes briefly when she returned to massaging his shoulders. "It's been decided that the next time the Dark Lord returns you and my mother are to receive your Dark Marks,"

Luna's hands froze, and then began to tremble. "But…. But you said…."

"I know what I said, and I also told you that if the Dark Lord insisted on it you would probably have to have it anyway," Draco reminded her, dropping his head into his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. He felt as though he had let her down.

"I understand," she assured him thickly, her arms encircling his shoulders as she rested her cheek against the side of his head. "Your mother doesn't have the Mark?"

"No, she was pregnant last time, and apparently that kind of dark magic cannot be done on a pregnant woman. Its way too dangerous," Draco explained. "If I could change it then I would, but I can't, Luna. There's nothing I can do to stop it,"

Luna was silent for a few minutes, her voice so low when she replied it was almost a whisper. "I don't want you to try to stop it, Draco. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Does it hurt?"

"Yes," he replied dully.

"Very badly?"

"Yes,"

"I'll accept it gladly, Draco. I'll do it for you," Luna told him, kissing the tip of his ear and making him smile.

Draco sighed heavily, using the tips of his fingers to rub at his forehead. "I shouldn't have let you believe you might have been spared from the Mark. Having Potter's friend wear the Dark Mark is probably something the Dark Lord isn't going to bypass. There's no way to get out of it…."

Draco paused, and Luna's arms tightened around his neck, a small gasp brushing past his ear. Raising his head he turned to look at her, his eyes glimmering with a desperate idea.

Luna's large blue eyes met his uncertain grey eyes and for the first time she felt as if they understood each other, she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. It was like a silent understanding, a connection to the others mind.

"There's one way, Draco,"

"Yes," he agreed, swallowing nervously. "If we're thinking the same thing,"

"We are," Luna said, running her fingers through his hair. "It's not how I would have planned it, but…"

"But it would happen sooner or later," Draco finished when she trailed off uncomfortably. "Do you think you can handle this, Luna? You haven't been very sure have you?" he reminded her.

"Yes, I can. I know I can," she replied, her voice quavering. "I'm still nervous, Draco, I'm still scared. You'll have to be patient with me,"

He nodded, his hand shaking when he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone. "I will, I promise,"

Luna smiled, her eyes glazing over as she gazed dreamily at him. "I'll be proud to carry your child, Draco."


	16. Romantic Ideas

Chapter 16

Romantic Ideas

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Luna, her face flushed, her eyes wide and soft as she waited for his next move. Touching his fingers lightly to her lips Draco said, "The sun is coming up, it's been a long night, we should try to get some sleep,"

Luna nodded slowly, suddenly feeling exhausted. Smothering a yawn with her hand she climbed into bed and sank back against the pillows. Turning her head towards the veranda door, she could just see through the curtains the pale light of the sky beyond telling her that the day was just beginning.

Yawning himself, Draco slid beneath the duvet cover beside her, feeling incredibly guilty that he hadn't yet told her about her mother. He silenced the nagging voice in the back of his head with the excuse that he had given her enough bad news for one night, this was something that could wait until another day, when he felt stronger and more in control of himself to speak the words.

His body felt drained of energy and his eyelids were suddenly very heavy when he felt the soft pillow beneath his head. Now was the time to sleep, to refuel his body and his mind, everything would still be the same in a few hours time. Draco felt he could worry about the truth then.

Luna's fingers caught hold of his and squeezed them tightly. Resting her forehead against his shoulder she sighed softly. "Good night, Draco,"

*

Draco woke hours later when the bedroom was lit by the brightness of the sun, alerting him that it was well into the morning. He stretched out lazily, rubbing absently at his stomach that was growling for food. Hopping out of bed, Draco padded to the door and stepped outside into the hallway to ensure he wouldn't wake Luna.

"Baka, Baka come here," Draco hissed.

A crack echoed down the silent hallway as one of the house elves appeared, he bowed low, his nose touching the carpet. "Master Draco called,"

"Yes. Bring breakfast in bed for myself and Mrs Malfoy," Draco ordered, "And try not to take forever with it as well,"

Draco promptly shut the door on the house elf once he had given his orders and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower and using his special holding gel which pretty much stuck his hair to his head so that it didn't move at all, therefore giving him the perfect look, while allowing the hair to maintain a newly washed, silky appearence, Draco went to check on Luna.

Seating himself on the edge of the bed Draco examined Luna's still sleeping face. She looked peaceful and contented when she slept, not a worry line creasing her skin as they had been doing so often lately. Smoothing a lock of hair from her cheek, Draco was startled to find those large blue eyes gazing dreamily up at him.

"What time did you wake?" Luna asked, her voice a little rough from sleep.

"Not long ago, I've ordered your breakfast, it should be here any time now,"

Luna's eyebrows raised, "Breakfast? In bed?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Isn't it a little lazy?" she wondered, stretching out her back and yawning delicately.

Draco smirked, "No, it's one of the privileges of being rich,"

"Are you going to have breakfast with me?"

"Yes," Draco said, shuffling his body back up the bed to lean against the headboard. "I'm starving,"

"Did you sleep much?" Luna asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Draco nodded, "Did you?" He hadn't expected to, he had thought that not telling Luna the complete truth would weigh on his mind. However, that did not seem to be the case, it was only now that he was awake that his mind was nagging at him.

"I didn't wake once," Luna admitted. "I must have been exhausted. I'll be right back," she swung her legs out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

When she returned Baka was carefully placing a tray over Draco's knees. Luna smiled at the house elf, but made sure she didn't wish him good morning. Luna knew Draco didn't approve of her becoming friendly with the house elves, although what he didn't see didn't hurt him, and Luna enjoyed chatting to them while they went about their daily duties.

Once she was settled back in bed, Draco placed the tray over her lap and stretched out beside her, picking up a slice of toast that was dripping with butter. They ate in silence for a while, Luna enjoying the fresh tasting fruit that sat piled high on the plate and the sweet pastry of her favourite apple and cinnamon danish. Sipping at her flute of orange juice Luna sighed softly.

Draco grinned, swallowing his slice of melon he said, "Breakfast in bed not looking too bad now then?"

"It's lovely," Luna replied dreamily. "I could stay right here all day,"

"Be a lot easier, avoid all the hassle going on," he said, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Oh, Draco, let's not talk about unpleasant things now," Luna pleaded, "You'll spoil everything,"

"Sorry, I won't say another word," Draco promised, taking his own flute off the tray and taking a deep draught of juice.

She smiled and sank back into her pillow, reaching out she ran her fingers over his hair thinking how wonderful her life would be if this could be their world, if the Dark Lord and war didn't enter into their lives. As she looked down into Draco's face, Luna was struck again at how handsome he really was, she had always thought so, but now that she was up close to him so much when he wasn't sneering or smirking continually Draco could quite literally take her breath away.

Draco watched the changing emotions in her eyes, the way the baby blue darkened and her pupils dilated in accordance with her thoughts. She expelled a shaky breath and blinked as her eyes came back into focus, her cheeks turning warm when she realised that he was staring at her.

Resting his weight on his forearms, Draco move in close to her, the tip of his nose touching hers before he titled his head slightly and brushed his lips over hers. His name whispered against his lips and he felt Luna's palm warm against his cheek as he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, the tip of his tongue stroking persuasively against her lower lip.

Luna almost tipped the entire contents of the tray all over the place as her free arm encircled Draco's neck, her lips willingly parting beneath his as she kissed him back, a slow, deep kiss that stole the air from her lungs and left her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Draco kissed the corner of her mouth before pushing himself off the bed, "I'll get Baka to come and take the tray," he said, rummaging in the bedside draw for a small leather pouch.

"Oh. Alright," Luna replied, unable to hide her disappointment that Draco had chosen to leave rather than stay and kiss her some more.

"I'll be down in the library," Draco said, giving her a lingering look before leaving the room.

As he walked down to the library, Draco wondered where the sudden rush of nerves had come from when kissing Luna. He questioned if it was due to the fact that he knew what was going to happen between them? When he had kissed her before it was like the great unknown, neither of them knew exactly what would come of the kiss, how far the kiss was likely to take them, but now they both knew.

"Baka, go and fetch the tray from Mrs Malfoy, and don't forget to make the bed," Draco ordered when he caught sight of the house elf watering the plants in the foyer.

"Yes, Master Draco, right away," Baka said, rushing to carry out the order.

"Wait a minute, I want you to do something else for me," Draco came to a stand still right in front of the elf and handed him the small leather pouch. "I want you to go to the apothecary in Diagon Alley, and I want you to come back with extra strength fertility potion. Understand?"

Baka's ears twitched and he hopped on the spot at being trusted by Master Draco to undertake such a task. "Yes sir, yes sir, Master Draco. Baka can do it,"

"Good. Don't forget, I want _extra_ strength fertility potion, and don't tell anyone either,"

"Yes, Master Draco. Baka won't forget. Baka keep quiet."

"Good. I want you to take this piece of parchment into _Amore_, it's a shop in Kockturn Alley, give it to the woman behind the counter, she should give you a box to bring back to me." Draco turned away., he didn't know how much time he and Luna had until the Dark Lord returned. While he didn't anticipate there being a problem for them in conceiving a child, he figured due to the uncertain time limit they could do with all the help they could get.

Upon entering the library Draco was pleased to discover that the room was empty. He went straight to the corner of the room and summoned a thick book off the top shelf, all the books on dark magic were kept up on that shelf and Draco wanted to try to memorise as many spells as he could. He was already well versed in the act of dark arts. Being brought up the way he had, Draco had been surrounded by dark magic most of his life and he was quite proud of the fact that he knew a lot of different spells and felt able to hold his own if the need ever arose.

Still, Draco felt that now he had his responsibility towards Luna, he couldn't be too prepared, and he wanted to know if the book stated what effects dark magic could have on a pregnant woman. Stretching out on the chaise lounge, Draco began to read. He became so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear the door open and jumped when Luna appeared beside him.

"What are you reading?" she asked, her own book clasped tightly in her hand.

"Just some background reading on dark arts," Draco replied, dropping his one foot to the floor when she tapped his knee.

Luna just nodded, seating herself with his one leg behind her and his other over her lap when he swung it back up from the floor. She didn't want to question why Draco was suddenly reading about the dark arts, Luna wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on, if there even was anything going on, Draco could just have an interest in such things.

Opening her book, Luna blocked out all unpleasant thoughts and lost herself in the love story unfolding on the pages, she barely glanced up when Baka appeared hours later with a brown paper bag clutched tightly in his hands. Luna hardly even registered the stammer in Draco's voice when he told Baka to go and put the bag in the bedroom.

When the door opened again and Narcissa walked into the room, Luna felt her sense of inner peace shatter as she braced herself for whatever the woman had to say now.

Narcissa stood at the end of the chaise lounge, her cold blue eyes surveying the couple for a few silent seconds. "You slept late this morning,"

"We had things to discuss last night," Draco responded coldly, he was not willing to forgive his mother for her interference any time soon.

"Yes, I'm sure," Narcissa said, her eyes trained on Luna's face. "Still, you do not seem any the worse for wear over it, Luna,"

Draco's body stiffened and he glared ferociously at his mother. "I'm sure we appreciate your concern mother, but Luna and I are more than capable of dealing with our own affairs. Privately," he added firmly.

Narcissa paled, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Draco, really…"

"Yes, mother, really." Draco said. "I am sick of everyone sticking their noses into our business, what Luna and I do is our affair."

"You're my son, Draco," Narcissa reminded him, a light scolding tone to her voice.

"Luna is my _wife." _Draco replied. "I think its about time everyone realised exactly what that means. Luna comes first and we will live our life the way we want to. If there is a problem with us doing that, then we are more than happy to go and live at Luna's old home where we can live the way we choose to,"

Narcissa gasped in shock, her eyes widening as she processed her son's words. "There is no need for you to leave your home, Draco. You were raised here, this will all be yours one day, you belong here."

"Yes I do," he agreed. "And Luna belongs with me, which means she belongs here too. Although, some people don't seem to realise that,"

Draco hadn't ever spoken to his mother this way before, it was all hidden messages but he knew she would pick on them. To Draco's mind, his mother had crossed the line last night, she had deliberately gone against what she knew his wishes to be, and Draco couldn't understand it. Always his mother had stood up for him, backed him in anything he wanted to do and he now couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal.

"I had better go and tell Bellatrix that we will be taking afternoon tea in the parlour today if you have commandeered the library," Narcissa spun on her heel, her back ramrod straight as she stalked from the room.

Luna let out a shaky breath, moving Draco's arms from across his chest so that she could lie against him with her legs stretched out beside his. "That was very sweet of you, Draco,"

Draco wiggled at the comment. "Yes, well, things needed to be said,"

Looping her arms around his waist Luna sighed softly, "I don't think it's going to make her like me though,"

Encircling her shoulders and resting his book on the top of her shoulder Draco said, "Don't worry about her, mother will come round in time,"

Luna didn't share Draco's view, but she chose not to argue the point, instead she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into happy daydreams of which Draco was the center.

Draco stared unseeingly at the page in front of him, his mind spinning over all possible ideas that came to him for tonight. Draco knew Luna was anxious about it and he wanted to do everything he could think of to ease her nerves. Luna was dreamy by nature and enjoyed all aspects of romance; all he had to do was look at the books she read to know that. He was probably as far from romantic as you could possibly get, but Draco was willing to make the effort if it would please Luna.

He had a pretty good idea what he was going to do for her, if he knew Luna, and Draco was sure that he did, she was going to love it.


	17. The Perils of Thinking

Chapter 17

The Perils of Thinking

Draco and Luna stayed in the library all afternoon until Baka appeared to tell them that supper was ready. Luna didn't really want to move out of Draco's arms, but her stomach was protesting this decision, so she moved, brushing her hair over her shoulders and straightening her top.

Rubbing at the crick in his lower back, Draco motioned towards the door and he followed her into the dinning room where Bellatrix and Lucius were sat waiting for them. Draco was quick to notice the absence of his mother, but he didn't comment at all.

Lucius watched Luna carefully, examining her face from his position at the head of the table, she looked calm, peaceful, as dreamy as she always looked and it was quite clear that she had not been told about her mother. He shot Draco an outraged look which Draco pretended not to see as he waited for a house elf to serve him.

Spooning up some soup and blowing delicately on the steaming liquid Bellatrix spoke up, "I assume Draco has told you by now, Luna?"

"Yes," Luna acknowledged, placing the heavy silk serviette in her lap. "I admit I'm a little surprised that the Dark Lord would want me to write the articles,"

Bellatrix paused in the act of eating her soup. "You are?"

"Yes. Although, I understand it's an honor to be asked to perform such a task for him," Luna added quickly, knowing exactly how fanatic Bellatrix was towards Voldemort, Luna felt it was be best to make out she was thrilled with the idea of serving him rather than get herself or Draco in trouble by voicing her distaste for his ideals. She had after all promised Draco to do what was required of her with no complaints.

"Indeed it is an honor to be singled out by the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said, her eyes almost glowing. "To think you were asked to do this way before you even receive your Mark, it shows a great deal of trust. Do not let the family down, Luna,"

Luna read the subtle warning in Bellatrix's speech. "I wouldn't dream of letting Draco down," Luna responded crossly.

"I'm sure you won't, Luna," Lucius said, buttering a crusty roll. "I wonder if you have any thoughts as to what to put into the articles?"

"I have some ideas," she said, "Nothing has been perfected yet though,"

Draco shifted in his seat, this conversation was dangerous for him, the truth could so innocently be spoken by his Aunt if she was under the impression that Luna knew her mother was a Death Eater and best friends with her into the bargain. He could feel his father's angry eyes boring into the side of his head, but Draco stubbornly refused to look up and admit to taking the cowards way out after their discussion.

"I'm going to need a little more information on the new laws that are going to be passed. Draco didn't actually tell me what they were," Luna continued.

Bellatrix leaned forward a little and said, "I can give you all the information you need. I'm more than willing to help you,"

"Thank you, Bellatrix, I'm sure your opinion will be invaluable," Luna replied quietly. "I was wondering, Lucius, if you could maybe arrange for me to meet with certain members of the Ministry who will be involved in the making of the new laws so I can conduct a little interview? I thought it might help readers to make more sense of what is going on, people can hardly be expected to support something if they don't see the necessity of the law,"

Lucius nodded, "I can arrange anything you want me to, Luna,"

Draco let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding, so far the secret was still safe. Perhaps he wouldn't ever have to tell Luna at all if she wrote these articles off her own back and he could get his father to check over them before they were printed. His father would know the kind of thing Esperanza used to write, that way there was no need for Luna to ever have to see the back dated copies of The Quibbler.

Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically, "Interviews are a good idea, your…."

"Luna is full of good ideas," Draco intervened quickly, glaring at Bellatrix, trying to silently tell her to keep her big mouth shut.

A fleeting frown passed over Bellatrix face before understanding dawned and she smiled. "I'm sure you are, Luna. Your mother was always very inventive."

A sad little smile crossed Luna lips, "Yes she was, that was how she died you know, experimenting, inventing new potions and charms,"

"So I was told," Bellatrix said, shooting a quick glance at Lucius who passed his index finger over his lips with a warning in his eyes.

Draco didn't miss the exchange, frustration bursting to life inside him that something else was going on that he didn't know about, although, he wasn't sure how many more secrets he could take. Perhaps he was getting paranoid thinking that every little thing his father did proved he was hiding something from him. His father could just have been warning Bellatrix to keep quiet, that Luna didn't know about her mother yet.

"Father, did Severus say when we would be receiving our Hogwarts letters?" Draco asked, changing the subject completely.

"Very soon, after the new law in regards to Hogwarts is passed. I do have some news though, I was going to wait until you had your letter, but it's rather exciting and I thought you might like to know sooner,"

"What is it?" Draco asked, placing his spoon in his empty bowl.

"It's not really a surprise, as I did expect this to be the case, but I have had it confirmed by Severus that you will be taking on the role of Head Boy, Draco," Lucius looked proudly at his son.

"Me?" Draco practically squeaked, he was astounded, after everything he had done how the hell was he made Head Boy? Draco had the feeling his father had pulled some strings to get him the Headship, but he didn't care, being Head Boy gave him authority over all the students at school and Draco didn't really care how he got it so long as he did.

"Oh, Draco! How wonderful!" Luna exclaimed, clasping her hands together her eyes shinning with pride as she gazed at him.

"You were a Prefect weren't you, Draco? It's only the natural progression for a Malfoy I would think," Bellatrix said.

"Indeed," Lucius agreed.

"It's excellent news," Draco smirked victoriously. "I'm glad you told me now," Draco felt he and Luna deserved some good news after the previous night's bombshell.

"I think you'll make a wonderful Head Boy, Draco," Luna told him.

"So do I," Draco agreed.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "The one thing I love about the Malfoy men is how modest they are with their accomplishments," she said mockingly.

"Oh do shut up, Bellatrix," Lucius responded.

The rest of supper passed by with discussions of Hogwarts, who would be made Head Girl, who would take on the roles of Prefects? Bellatrix and Lucius told stories of their time at school making Draco and Luna laugh, easing the tension from them without even realizing it.

When the house elves appeared to clear away the table, Draco excused himself and Luna when the conversation between his father and his Aunt turned back to the Dark Lord. "I think I'll go for a walk before bed, would you like to come, Draco?"

"Um, no thanks, I have something I have to do," Draco said. "How long will you be?"

"Not very long,"

"Don't go too far, Luna, it's quite dark now and I don't like you wandering around in the dark,"

"I'll just go to the wishing well and back," Luna said. "Besides, what can happen to me here? I'm perfectly safe, Draco, although its sweet that you worry about me," she tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

Draco flushed slightly and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well, just humor me, Luna,"

"I will. I won't be long," she promised, leaving his side and slipping out of the large door at the one end of the foyer that took her out into the grounds of the Manor.

As soon as the door closed, Draco moved quickly, "Baka! Come here," he demanded as he hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. Baka met him in the bedroom with a low bow, a silver tray in his hands with a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes accompanying it and a box tucked under his arm. "Good, good. Where did you put the potion and which scent does Luna use in her bath?"

Baka's ear wiggled with pleasure at being praised by the notoriously difficult to please Master Draco. "Baka put potion in the draw by the bed with the money. Miss Luna likes lily and jasmine scents," he told Draco, placing the tray carefully on the bedside draw.

"Alright, I'll use them then. Don't put the tray there, she'll see it when she comes back from her walk," Draco complained, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his shoes. "Put the tray and the box under the bed, she won't see it then. What did the apothecary say about taking the potion?" Draco asked, flinging his trousers over his shoulders as he hurried into the bathroom to prepare Luna's bath for her.

Peeling the trousers from his face, Baka said, "He say that the potion needs about ten minutes to take effect, so you must take it well in advance and it lasts for three days. He say that you must drink all of the potion,"

"Get it for me," Draco mumbled as he began to fill the bath, staring perplexed at the many different bottles, lotions and stuff, that Luna had sitting in neat rows on the shelf. "Which one is it?"

Baka handed Draco the potion and levitated the correct bottle off the shelf. "Miss Luna likes lots of bubbles," he said helpfully.

"Great. Is everything I asked for in that box?"

"Yes sir, yes sir, Master Draco, Baka didn't forget anything," he assured him, hopping on the spot and tugging at his ears, Draco's anxiousness transferring itself to the already nervous elf.

"Miss Luna is walking in the garden, go down there and make sure she doesn't take very long. I'm going to have a quick shower and I want her back up here sooner rather than later otherwise her bath will be ruined. Oh, and Baka, make sure you keep her away from my mother," Draco added firmly.

Baka tilted his head, his large eyes clearly showing surprise at this last instruction, but he hastily assured Draco he could carry out his orders and disappeared with a loud crack.

Baka was true to his word, within ten minutes Luna arrived in the bedroom her curiosity aroused at the strange behaviour of her favorite house elf. She had the feeling it was something to do with Draco, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I told you I wouldn't be long," she smiled at Draco who was leading against the door frame to the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him and a towel tucked securely around his waist.

"You were right," he beckoned to her.

"What's going on, Draco?" Luna was bursting with curiosity, her eyes trying to skip over his shoulder to see what he was hiding in the bathroom.

"I drew you a bath, I thought it might help you relax,"

There was no disguising the proud tone to his voice, and the smug look of accomplishment on his face. Luna's eyebrows rose slightly. "You mean Baka drew me a bath,"

"No," Draco replied indignantly, "I did it. He told me what stuff to use, but I did it,"

She laughed, "Thank you, Draco, that was very thoughtful of you." Luna was very touched that Draco Malfoy had drawn her a bath. It might seem such a trivial thing to other people, but Luna knew that Draco didn't do anything for himself, he had house elves to do his bidding and he used them shamelessly. For him to put himself out and do something solely on his own for her made Luna glow.

"Well….um, off you go then," he said, pressing his hand into her back to propel her forward. "Take your time,"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Alright, I'm going,"

Draco smiled innocently and closed the door on her. He was practically hopping with excitement, this was the first time he had ever thought to try his hand at something like this, he had thought he would be pretty good at sneaking around her due to the fact that he was in Slytherin. But Luna was very observant and he was very excited, the combination made it rather obvious that he was up to something, although Draco soothed himself with the knowledge that Luna would never guess what it was.

Listening intently at the door, Draco came to the conclusion that as he hadn't heard any sort of splash, Luna was not yet in the bath. "How's the water?" he called.

"Um, I haven't got in yet," Luna replied distractedly, running her hands over the negligee that was spread out over the sofa near the bath; pure white silk, a plunging neckline that would cover her skin with a layer of lace and probably just about brush the top of her thighs. Luna thought that even she could look lovely in something like this.

Draco frowned, "When do you think you'll be getting in?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "In a minute. I've been looking at my present, its lovely, Draco,"

"You like it?"

"Yes, very much,"

"Ok, good, excellent. Now get in the bath," Draco urged, he couldn't do anything out in the bedroom until she was safely in the bath and wouldn't walk in on him.

Giggling to herself, Luna undressed and slipped into the steamy, frothy bubbles. "It's perfect in here," she called out.

Draco didn't reply, now he had to act. Quickly he retrieved the tray, flutes and champagne from under the bed and set them up on the bedside draw, using a silencing spell when he popped the cork, he didn't want Luna hearing anything she wasn't supposed to.

Next, Draco pulled out the box Baka had brought that had contained Luna's negligee from _Amore_, also hidden in the box, shrunk down for convenience were dozens of candles. Taking off the shrinking spell Draco was left with long, elegant white candles that he proceeded to decorate the room with, some beside the bed, some on the dresser, some on the floor and the others floating on the ceiling.

Using his wand Draco banished the duvet into the wardrobe, it would be too hot for that tonight, besides, Draco didn't think it fit in with the "scene" he was trying to create. Straightening out the silk sheets to his satisfaction, Draco dove back into the box and produced a draw string bag, tipping some of the contents into his palm Draco nodded satisfied with the colour and the enforced scent he had requested Baka take care of for him.

Throwing the contents of his palm up into the air, he watched as the deep red rose petals settled down over the sheets and the pillows; scattering some petals over the floor, Draco charmed the rest and sent them dancing in the air around the room.

Getting rid of his towel, Draco donned his black silk robe and poured himself a small glass of champagne to steady himself. He had to stay in control of his libido, he had promised Luna. Casting a critical eye around the room Draco undid the gauze drapes that fell majestically around the bed, ensuring only one side of the bed was open to the room, that way it was like they were completely in their own world.

Draco dithered with the idea of music, but he wasn't sure exactly what sort of music to select, and besides, he felt the room was romantic enough, he really had surpassed even his own expectations.

The sound of the bathroom door opening almost made him spill his champagne as he turned quickly to face Luna, not wanting to miss the full effect of watching her walk towards him. Draco liked to watch Luna walk, most of the time she somehow gave off the impression of floating, and with her hair hanging loose and free down her back she brought to mind a picture of an angel.

Stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind her, Luna stood stock still staring wide-eyed around the room. Happy tears shimmered in her eyes as she drank in the sight of the candles, the rose petals and Draco. He had done all of this for her, to try to put her at ease, to make her feel special and her heart filled with gratitude. People didn't do nice things for her, and now Draco had done this! Draco Malfoy of all people. If she weren't seeing it with her very own eyes Luna would never have believed it.

Luna moved slowly across the room, the rose petals like velvet beneath her bare feet. "You did this all for me?" she whispered, her voice filled with awe as she gazed around the room again.

Clearly she liked what he had done, but now the time to take the credit for it had come, Draco was a bit embarrassed. "Uh-huh,"

She smiled, "Thank you," holding lightly to the front of his robe she swung up on to her tiptoes to kiss him. Draco smiled and bent towards her, she was nowhere near his height when she was in her bare feet.

"No problem," he murmured against her lips. It had been rather fun, although Draco couldn't see himself doing this type of thing very often. Sliding an arm around her waist, Draco pulled her closer, his tongue touching lightly to her bottom lip.

Luna's head tilted back, her arms encircling his neck, fingers sliding into the platinum locks as her lips readily parted beneath his. Her body moved into his, pressing closer to his chest, her tongue brushing over his made him groan in the back of his throat, pulling her closer, his other arm wrapping around her shoulder. Luna's body jerked and she gave a small gasp of surprise when the frosted glass of the champagne flute Draco still held in his hand touched her shoulder. The quick movement caused Draco's hand to tilt and he spilled a few droplets of the sparkling liquid on her skin.

Still holding her to him Draco finished the remains of his glass. "Do you want some?"

"No thank you,"

"If you change your mind let me know," he muttered, bending his head and pressing his lips to the liquid on her skin. A delightful shiver ran through Luna's body when she felt the warmth of his tongue brushing over her heated flesh, lapping up the split champagne.

Gripping hold of his shoulders to steady herself, Luna placed a gentle kiss just beneath his ear, the familiar scent of him strong in her nostrils making her dizzy. Hands, warm and strong through the cool silk of her negligee ran down her back to cup her behind and lift her slightly off her feet. Her head tilted back, and she found herself staring into his eyes shocked by the raw hunger in their depths. Draco moved towards the bed, lowering her onto the cool sheets amongst the rose petals as his mouth captured hers again in a fierce kiss.

His hands ran up her sides, his fingers charting the dips of her hips and the curve of her breasts. Luna squirmed under his hands, her blood thundering in her ears as her breathing quickened. Finally, his hands rounded her shoulders touching the bare skin, soft as silk, his low groan of approval quivered with such a feral, sensual need that melted the last strains of anxiety within her and she turned soft and pliant in his arms.

Sensing her capitulation, Draco changed the tenure of the kiss, deepened it, and thrust his tongue deep into her mouth to explore her with a thorough eroticism that drove everything but her desire for him from her mind. Her hands, which had been bunched into fists at Draco's shoulders, uncurled and drifted around his neck, burying themselves back into his hair.

Lifting his mouth from hers, Draco gazed down at her with hot, fierce eyes, his breathing ragged already. He wondered vaguely how she could have such an effect on him. He needed her, craved the warmth, the softness and the exquisite pleasure he just knew they could share.

Trailing a finger along her jaw line, his voice throaty when he asked, "Alright?"

"Yes," Luna murmured, she was wonderful.

"Slow," Draco promised, kissing her cheek.

Luna gave a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering shut as she tilted her head back. "Kiss me again, Draco,"

Draco readily complied with her request, tugging lightly at the thin straps of her negligee, immensely pleased when her arms released their hold around his neck long enough for him to free them and slide the puddle of silk down her body.

He swallowed reflexively when he broke the kiss, his eyes dropping to her chest, he could see that her breasts were swollen and ripe for him, her nipples jutting provocatively forward, begging for the stroke of his tongue and the hungry caress of his mouth. When he drew one, hard, pointed, throbbing nipple into his mouth he heard her low moan as she arched her back.

Each nerve ending in her body felt alive with a responsiveness Luna had never known existed. Her muscles quivered frantically, liquefying even more each time the warmth of his tongue passed over her nipple. Switching to the rock hard peak of the other breast, Draco lifted her hips, pulling the negligee down her legs, taking the lacy underwear with it, he had a desperate urgency to feel her against him.

Gathering her courage to her, Luna opened the robe he still wore, her fingers trailing down over his chest, examining the contours of his body with shaking hands. His skin was warm and smooth, muscles bunched and twitched beneath her palm when she curled her arms around his waist and up his back, clinging to his shoulders when he rolled her nipple between his teeth. She could feel the solid ridge of his arousal pressing into the soft flesh of her belly and her cheeks flushed.

Trailing soft kisses up her neck, Draco's impatience got the better of him and he slid his hands down her stomach, slowly pushing her thighs apart. His lips brushed her ear when he spoke, "I won't hurt you,"

She nodded, letting out a shaky breath, despite the urgency she felt radiating from his body, Luna knew instinctively that Draco wouldn't hurt her.

When he parted her, his fingers were gently persuasive, teasing her with butterfly -soft caresses. He groaned into her neck, his breath hot against her skin when he made contact with the liquid heat that was coming from her.

Her body shivering with anticipation, Luna turned her face into his, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Lifting his head from her neck, Draco captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth as he slipped inside her, first one digit and then another.

Luna moaned into his mouth, her body arching up into his as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Every muscle in her body ached, and she twisted her hips as the subtle movements of his fingers created a spiraling knot of tension low in her pelvis.

She felt so wonderful wrapped around his fingers that Draco could barely wait to fully possess her. He didn't want to push her too quickly though, and he hadn't finished exploring the hidden secrets of her body yet.

Breaking the kiss to drag in a much needed lung full of air, Luna flushed again when she caught sight of the hot and hungry look glittering in Draco's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, his voice low and hoarse.

"Oh yes," Luna breathed, her hips lifting into his hand, her eyes feverish as she gazed up at him. He was going slowly, he was making sure she was comfortable just as he promised and Luna pressed a grateful kiss against his shoulder, her hands sliding up and down his back as she explored his body.

His touch was so gentle, so tender, his eyes so smoky when he looked at her that all inhabitations, all worries over her body and her inexperience had dissolved. Draco guided her, took care of her and she trusted him completely, although she was still a little anxious as to how this evening was going to go. Luna was still troubled over Draco's reaction to her, she was still fearful that she would disappoint him.

Draco shuddered as her fingers ran down his spine, brushing over the crest of his behind. He felt her inner walls flutter against him and he decided that he wanted the first orgasm he ever gave her to be when he was buried inside her body making her his completely.

Kissing her deeply as his fingers stroked out of her, Draco's own insecurities began to surface. Suppose Luna wasn't really ready for him yet but felt she had to be? Suppose she was expecting something truly spectacular from him and he disappointed her? This was her first time and he wanted it to be special, unforgettable, but suppose he didn't live up to her expectations?

His tongue dancing with hers, his need for her burning in the pit of his stomach, Draco thought distractedly how horrendously embarrassing it would be if he couldn't last the distance, or worse, if he couldn't finish. Luna wouldn't be expecting that, and Draco definitely didn't want her first memory of being with him, being him unable to satisfy her as she was expecting him to do.

Complete shocking embarrassment turned Draco's entire body ridged and colour flared across his cheeks when the alternative option became crystal clear. He could of course think about it so much, that when the moment came, he lost his erection.


	18. A Wife In Every Way

Chapter 18

A Wife In Every Way

Luna's body stiffened beneath him, she stared up at him, his own horror a reflection of her own. His mouth moved but no sound came out as he seemed to struggle to find the right words. There were no right words so far as Luna was concerned, biting her bottom lip to keep her tears at bay she wiggled around, shoving him in the shoulder until he rolled away from her.

Sitting up quickly she snatched up her robe off the chair and scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Draco lay on his side in stunned silence, he didn't know what to say or what to think. He was mortified that this had happened to him. The loud slam of the bathroom door jerked him out of his thoughts and he turned his head slowly to stare at the closed door. Frowning, he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his robe and throwing it on he stalked to the door.

Pressing his ear against the smooth wood, Draco became aware of the low sounds of Luna's sobs from within the bathroom. He couldn't understand it, what did she have to be upset about? Surely it should be him hiding away with his shame and anger at himself that this had somehow happened to him.

Sighing heavily, Draco shoved the door and was surprised to find it locked. "Luna?"

"Go away,"

Her muffled request surprised him. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Luna replied from her position curled up on the seat in the bathroom. It was mortifying, to think that she had believed that there really could be something between her and Draco when the idea of actually making love to her was clearly not appealing to him at all, in spite of the way he kissed her.

Rapping on the door with his fist Draco took his frustration out on her. "Open this door right now, Luna!"

Luna sniffed, but didn't reply. Draco could rant and rave all he wanted to, but it wouldn't change a thing. She was sure she had never felt so rejected in her entire life.

"Luna!"

She jumped at the loud bellow and the sound of his fist slamming into the door for a second time. "Go away, Draco," she begged, wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

"This is ridiculous, open this door right now," he gave her to the count of three to reply and when she didn't he stamped his foot with annoyance. "Right, that's it, stand away from the door. If you won't open it, I'll blow it open,"

Snatching his wand off the bedside draw Draco aimed at the door, a bright blue light emitted from the end of the wand landing in the center of the door, and with a big bang, the door came free off its hinges and clattered to the tiled floor.

Luna stared stupidly at the gaping hole of the doorframe, grey smoke curled lazily up towards the ceiling as Draco stalked through it.

Pocketing his wand, Draco made his way across the room to her, stopping directly in front of her he examined her bowed head and stiff body. She had curled herself right up into a ball as though she were protecting herself.

"What is all this about?" For the life of him Draco couldn't understand why she would be this upset. He was the one who had failed not her, he was the one who felt awkward and embarrassed, who wished the whole thing had never happened, and Luna wasn't making it easy for him to brush his little incident under the carpet.

"Please leave me alone, you aren't going to say anything that can make this better. I don't blame you, Draco, and I appreciate the lengths you went to, to at least try,"

Confusion and frustration where slowly beginning to push his awkwardness away. Draco had the nagging feeling that he was supposed to understand what she was talking about. "Luna, I really have no idea what you're going on about. Come back to bed,"

He was anxious to try again, to prove to both himself and Luna that he could do this. Draco chastised himself for thinking about it too much, he had been afraid to let himself go fully in case he rushed her too much, or hurt her in some way. Although, Draco felt she was hurting now and he didn't know why.

Dear Merlin! The thought of going back to bed was a dreadful one, the place of her complete rejection by her own husbands body, it was humiliating! Luna shuddered violently and broke out into renewed tears, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"What's the matter with you? Look at me, Luna," Draco commanded.

She shook her head despondently. Luna knew she would have to face Draco sooner rather than later, but she couldn't bring herself to do it right now, not when she had such an intense ache in her chest that she was struggling to breathe.

Squatting down on his haunches, Draco reached out and touched her shoulder. "Luna, look at me. Tell me why you're crying," he spoke softly, encouragingly, seeing Luna so upset made him ache, but Draco wasn't sure why.

The soft tone, the gentle hand, the encouragement made Luna bristle with indignation and annoyance. She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, she wasn't stupid, and having Draco act as though she had no reason to be upset by what had happened really made her angry. Did he really believe she was stupid and naïve enough to allow him to talk her round on this?

"What do you expect?" she demanded, raising her head and jerking her body away from his hand so suddenly that he swayed backwards. "I have no doubt that I wouldn't be here right now if you weren't forced into being with me, I know I probably didn't come on your top fifty list of women to chose for your wife, Draco but I have tried. I know it's taken me a long time to feel comfortable with you, and all this time I thought you were being understanding about it, when really you were happy enough with the way things were!"

Draco blinked, his jaw dropping open in shock. "How the hell can you say something like that?"

He knew her experience with men was limited, non-existent in fact. But surely, even Luna could feel that the kisses he gave her were genuine? Draco was sure that Luna must have felt the desperation and frustration coming from him when he was near her, he certainly felt it, clawing away at his insides whenever he touched her.

"I don't deny the truth, Draco, I never have, and I certainly can't deny it when it's right in front of me," Luna responded, her voice shaking.

Draco shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand, Luna,"

"Oh stop it!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes again. "Don't lie to me, Draco. Don't you think this is difficult enough for me to deal with as it is, without you trying to deny it?"

"Deny what damn it?" Draco yelled irritably. "For Merlin's sake, you aren't making any sense!"

"Deny that you have absolutely no desire to be with me at all!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock, running a hand through his hair he shook his head slowly, disbelief etched across his face. "You can't…"

"Please don't say anything," she said quietly, her voice sounded small and broken when she spoke. "Your body betrays anything you might think of to say,"

Finally Draco understood what she meant, a dull pain materialising in his chest for her. Reaching out to her again, he ran a hand over her bowed head. "That's not what it is, Luna. Believe me, what just happened had nothing to do with you."

Luna wished she could believe him, she wished it more than she had ever wished for anything before. "No-one has ever wanted me around before. Why should you be any different?"

"I am different," Draco insisted. "I promise,"

Suddenly, a lifetime without Draco's touch seemed dreadful, if he said that it wasn't due to the fact that he didn't want her, could it be something else? "Was it something I did?" she asked him, desperate to know what had gone wrong so that she could fix it and make Draco want her again.

"No. I told you, it's not you," Draco replied, shifting uncomfortably under her intent stare and lowering his eyes to the floor.

Pain flashed through her at his refusal to look at her and Luna could feel the tears begin to smart behind her eyes again. "You can't even look at me to tell me that," she sighed heavily, "There's no point in lying about it, Draco,"

"I'm not lying damn it!" Draco yelled angrily, pushing himself into a standing position. She was winding him up with her refusal to believe him, continuing to question him and contradict what he was saying. "This sort of thing can happen if you think about things too much or if you're nervous, it's got nothing whatsoever to do with you!"

Luna barely even glanced up as he paced about in front of her. "What could you possibly have to be nervous about?" she asked dully.

Draco was beyond irate, dragging his hand through his hair he spun on his heel to glare furiously at her as his answer escaped his lips before he could stop it. "I've never done this before!"

Luna's entire body jerked as her head snapped back to stare up at him incredulously. "What?"

Swallowing past his annoyance and complete disbelief that he had actually told her the truth, Draco spoke slowly, "I said, I've never done this before."

"But…you're so certain," Luna exclaimed, "You're so confident, Draco, how am I supposed to believe that?"

Draco shrugged, "I just know what I want, what I want to do to you," he replied, his eyes darkening as he gazed fixedly at her.

Colour flooded Luna's cheeks and she lowered her head to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. The humiliation she had been feeling was slowly evaporating to be placed by a glowing happiness that she had in fact been wrong, and that Draco was hers, completely and utterly hers. The troublesome feeling of jealousy that could burst to life inside her whenever she thought about Draco with another girl had now disappeared entirely.

"Honestly?" Luna insisted.

She gave a small cry of surprise when his hands curled around her shoulders, hauling her onto her feet, lowering his head Draco kissed her. Instantly her mouth opened to the demands of his. He probed with his tongue, and the hot sweet flavour of her mouth sent fire spurting through his veins. Deeper and harder he kissed her, as though he could wipe all doubts and the awkwardness of the last few minutes from both their minds.

Draco's body reacted to having her pressed tightly against him as his hand ran down her body. Pulling her closer to his hips, as she kissed him back with a fire to match his, he made sure she could feel the stirring of his body. "Still doubt me? He asked huskily, his lips brushing over hers.

"No, never again," Luna replied dreamily.

"Good," Draco shoved her robe from her shoulders, scooped her up in his arms, strode with her back into the bedroom and lowered her down amongst the rose petals. Shrugging off his own robe, Draco leant over her, kissing her softly. "I've waited too long for this," he muttered.

Her entire body shivered at the rasping tone, her breasts swelling when he stroked the smooth flesh, capturing her nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling the hard skin into an aching pleasure point. His mouth caught her soft gasp of delight, kissing her tenderly, coaxing her lips apart as he pressed himself against her heaving chest.

Draco lowered his head to trace the curve of her neck with his mouth, moving slowly down her chest until he came to her breast. His tongue licked over one pert nipple, the tightened tip engorging at his touch. Luna moaned as his teeth lightly tugged, and her head fell back, her body arching up towards him.

Almost mindlessly, Luna reached for Draco, the masculine scent of him, the sleek slide of his skin against hers, the devouring passion of his mouth ignited a white hot heat inside her. With tentative hands she explored the width of his shoulders, fingers raking down his spine and stroking back up, burying her fingers in the blonde silk of his hair, holding him to her.

She moaned her delight when Draco's mouth found hers again, the sensuality of his kiss making her dizzy.

Excitement shot through her like an electric charge, her blue eyes bright as sapphires when Draco broke the kiss and his dark eyes moved from her face to her breasts, lingering there before roaming slowly down her body. Luna wiggled a little at his intense scrutiny, her natural pickiness over things on her body she would like to change about her body began to creep at the corners of her mind, making her wonder what Draco was thinking.

Draco caught hold of her hands that were inching over her body in an attempt to shield herself from his view. "No need," he murmured, raising her hand to his lips and kissing the palm. "I can't take my eyes off you. My wife,"

Luna shivered at the simple words, the soft tone warming her, pushing her doubts away. Lifting her hand she smoothed his cheek, down his neck to curl around his nape and guide him closer to her.

"Soon to be my wife in every way," Draco said quietly, kissing her gently.

Luna sighed into his mouth, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of his hand sliding down her body, stroking, caressing and finally settling on her inner thigh, slowly pushing her legs apart. His long fingers found her moist center, teasing, skimming, until it was unbearable and Luna let out a low moan. Gently parting her, Draco dipped inside her, sliding into the wet warmth stroking her slowly, enjoying the feel of her as much as the gasps his touch drew from her.

With a gentleness that was laced with both daring and shyness, Luna's hands edged past his waist, downward, and she wrapped her fingers around his silken, heated muscle.

Draco's breath caught and his face convulsed. His eyes speared into hers and locked as her hand traveled up and down the thick length of him and his fingers moved deeper inside her.

Her lips parted and she whispered his name, her hips lifting into his hands as her body turned into liquid heat beneath his.

He was kissing her again, long drugging kisses that made her fingers flex over his erection, and her hand tighten its hold in his hair. Lifting himself on to his elbows, Draco hovered over her, his mouth against her neck, the hollow of her throat, her collar bone, the swelling of her breast, the valley between her breasts and each swollen peak that were now agonizingly sensitive.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her throatily.

She shuddered with lust, his name leaving her lips on a long breathy sigh. Eyes fluttering open she gazed heatedly up at him. "Please don't stop,"

Her heartbeat was like a hammer in his ear, her tender touch an assault against his senses and control. Draco had to restrain himself with such force he thought he might explode.

"I won't," he promised thickly. Draco didn't think he could stop even if he was commanded to. She was too exquisite. Too tempting. He needed her too much.

She gave a small cry of pleasure, her hips bucking under his hand and Draco could feel her inner muscles begin to tighten around his still exploring fingers. She was hot and wet against him and Draco knew her body was ready for him; she would cry out with the ultimate pleasure he bestowed on her when he was inside her and not before.

Propping himself on his elbows and running his hands over her hips, he curled them around her thighs, spreading her legs with a slow, deliberate intent. "I need you," he told her desperately.

He saw the flash of fright in her eyes and he hurried to sooth her. "It'll be alright, Luna. Trust me,"

"I do," she told him dreamily, her arms encircling his quivering body.

Easing himself between her legs, Draco stared down at her as she lay beneath him, her hair a swirl on the bed sheet, the flickering candles picking out the golden highlights in the gleaming waves that sat amongst the rose petals. Her eyes were dark pools of deep blue, his a glistening grey, as their gazes locked and Draco nudged gently at her.

Holding him against her, his skin burning hers, Luna lifted her hips, "Please, Draco." All fright, all doubts, all insecurity had melted away from her and all she felt now was a blazing need for him.

Inexperienced, passionate, loving- Luna was all of these things and she was his. Now and always she would be his.

Entering her slowly, Draco couldn't contain his groan of pleasure, moving gradually deeper until he felt her body's natural resistance to his intrusion. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, every nerve he possessed on edge, Draco pressed his hips forward, pushing against the barrier, thrusting deeper.

A flash of pain crossed her features and a small whimper came from her as her fingers pinched his skin. Draco held himself still with a huge effort, and forced the words out his mouth, "If I'm hurting you too much I'll stop,"

Luna wiggled slightly beneath him, arching her back to gather him in. "No, Draco," she whispered, the thought of him stopping was unbearable.

Slowly, Draco allowed himself to move deeper inside her until she closed completely around him like a silken glove. Tenderly gliding out of her and stroking back in delicately, he rocked gently in the cradle of her hips, his lips against her ear whispering warm affectionate words that caused Luna to ache and made her wonder if Draco was aware of anything he was saying.

His blood boiling in his veins, a tight band of pressure in the pit of his stomach and a struggling gasp for breath told Draco he couldn't last much longer. Raising his head from the slender curve of her neck, he stared down at Luna. Her face was flushed with passion, tiny beads of perspiration stranding out along her hair line, her head tilted back and a low moan came from her parted lips as she fought to breathe. Her voice was raw with emotion when she gasped, "I love you, Draco,"

Draco was sure he hadn't been so relieved to see anything before as he was to see the same storm gathering in Luna's face that was currently raging inside him. Her broken cries echoed in his ears, the mad throbbing around him pushed Draco to the edge and he could hold back no longer. Watching her face, Draco fell with her, spiraling into his powerful release.

He cried out her name, his body shuddering wildly just as Luna screamed with delight, her entire body arching up off the bed into the hard lines of his own.

He didn't mean to rest the whole weight of his body on top of her, but his energy was completely gone and Draco sank against her, his face buried against her neck as his chest heaved. Fighting for breath he asked, "Are you alright, Luna?"

Taking his face in her hands, Luna raised his head so that she could look at him, her eyes sparkling. "I feel wonderful, fantastic, if you want to add alright to that you can,"

Draco smirked, "You're very good for my ego,"

Smiling softly, she pushed his damp hair from his forehead. "You looked after me, went slowly, just like you promised. Thank you, Draco,"


	19. You're My Life

Chapter 19

You're My Life

Draco lay quietly against Luna for a few silent minutes, trying to calm his breathing and listening to the pounding rhythm of his heart. His energy slowly began to creep back into his weakened muscles and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the feel of Luna's fingers stroking through his hair.

He was enjoying the afterglow, the warmth that spread through his body, the feeling of utter relaxation and peacefulness that flowed over him and the new connection he felt towards Luna.

Luna gazed dreamily at the top of Draco's head that rested against her chest, although she felt a new type of happiness that she wasn't able to completely identify sweeping her body and she was content to hold him close to her, Luna's heart was thudding madly as panic began to creep from the pit of her stomach into her blood. Draco hadn't commented upon her declaration of love yet, and Luna wasn't sure that she wanted him to. He would be annoyed and angry that she was going back on their deal. Annoyance and anger would spoil the sweetness of the moment and she didn't want that to happen.

At the same time, Luna couldn't help but recall his warm, husky voice whispering words of affection and appreciation against her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how much he needed her. She wasn't sure if that was a spur of the moment thing, or if Draco really meant those words deep down.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Draco shifted in her arms, moved from the bed, threw his robe around him and disappeared into the bathroom. Luna stared at the open door in surprise, worry prickling under her skin.

Draco returned less than a minute later with a damp cloth in his hand, pulling the bed sheet back he sat beside her, his fingers taking hold of her thigh and gently turning it towards him allowing him access to wipe at the smear of blood on her inner thigh, looking so dark next to her pale skin.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Only a little," Luna replied, her heart swelling at this new gentle Draco.

Banishing the cloth back to the bathroom with his wand, Draco slid back into bed beside her, his fingers stroking over her stomach as he stretched out next to her.

"Draco,"

"Hum?" Draco's lips brushed against her temple as he murmured his response, closing his eyes briefly as he inhaled the scent of her hair. He had left her only for a moment to go to the bathroom but he could still smell her, the scent of Luna was all over his skin and Draco liked it, it made him feel as if he was still a part of her.

"I don't want you to be angry about what I said or dwell on it or anything. It just sort of slipped out," Luna said awkwardly, hating the fact that she felt the need to lie to him now, at this special time between them. But if she didn't try to put it right, Luna was worried over the long -term consequences of her words.

Draco didn't reply and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"It was just… what do they call it? The heat of the moment, you understand don't you, Draco?"

"Yes, I do," Draco said, a small frown creasing his forehead. Luna was not the type to say things that she didn't mean, heat of the moment or not, but Draco was more annoyed with himself for being irritated that she was trying to take it back.

Pushing the thought from his mind, Draco lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Smiling dreamily at him, Luna raised her hand over his head and sprinkled some rose petals from her fingers, watching as they fluttered down around him, settling in the white blonde hair and resting on his bare shoulders.

Luna giggled, "You're very handsome, Draco. Did you know that?"

"There are mirrors in this house aren't there?" he replied, smirking wickedly at her.

She laughed openly at his arrogance, loving this part of him even when it could in public, make him seem cold and haughty, spiteful even. But when it was the two of them, when they were in their own little world Luna loved everything about Draco. Really, she wouldn't want to change anything at all about him, because then he wouldn't be Draco.

Glancing around the room, Luna smoothed his cheek absently as she said, "I didn't know you were a romantic, Draco,"

"I'm not," he assured her quickly.

She smiled happily, her eyes sparkling, "That just makes you even sweeter,"

Draco pulled a face, "Don't go around telling people that will yo?" Secretly, he was pleased that Luna thought good things about him, but of course, he didn't want to admit that to her.

"No, it'll be our little secret," Luna promised, amused. "I wouldn't want anyone else trying to steal you away," she added with a slight smile.

Draco's eyes turned serious, his smiling mouth dipping at the corners. "That's not ever going to happen," he assured her firmly. Draco felt that at this stage there was no need to mention to Luna that Malfoy's were expected to stick with the one woman they had married, that there was no room in the Malfoy bloodline for affairs and illegitimate children. He also decided to ignore the small voice at the back of his head telling him that he didn't need anyone else.

Luna sighed softly, her lower lip quivering when she felt the tips of Draco's fingers tracing the plump flesh, dipping slightly into her mouth to trace the inside of her lip. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes, smoky and hot lifted from her mouth to latch onto her own.

Cupping her cheek, Draco leant forward and kissed her, a deep kiss, his tongue caressing hers. Luna's arms curled around his neck, kissing him back, her pulse rate picking up when he shifted himself further over her body, his weight resting comfortably against her.

His hands stroked over her body, his kiss deepened and Luna could feel the stirring of his body already against her stomach. Quickly, she pressed her palms to his shoulders, pushing him back slightly.

Draco frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Not yet," Luna said, biting her lower lip and shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sore,"

He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead before rolling to the side and dragging her with him. Cradling her comfortably in his arms Draco said, "That's fine, I can wait,"

She sighed softly, closing her eyes, a dreamy smile on her face as she listened to the beat of his heart and regulated her breathing to his. Luna allowed her mind to wander, to stray into blissful day dreams of other days, other moments like this one. If this was what life with Draco was going to be like, then Luna was glad she was a part of it.

"Draco, will I still be able to go to Hogwarts if I'm pregnant?" Luna suddenly wondered, it hadn't occurred to her before that there may be rules which would result in her expulsion should she become pregnant.

"I don't see why not. It's not as if it would have happened at school is it? We'll have our own room when we go back, and we're married, so I don't think any rules would apply to us now," Draco decided there and then that he would not allow the rules to apply to them, if there were any such rules. He was sure his father and Snape together had enough power and influence to bend the rules accordingly to fit with the plans he had made. There was no way Draco wanted to remain at Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord looming just out of sight, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Oh that's good," she signed with relief. "I'd rather go back to school out of the way,"

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, his nose wrinkling in distaste at the idea of remaining behind in this house of gloom, where the tension could sometimes be so strong it felt as if it was weighing down on his shoulders.

Another thought suddenly struck Luna, a horrible thought that made her grow cold and tears started to prick behind her eyelids. "Suppose…. Draco, suppose I'm not pregnant by the time the Dark Lord returns. What happens then?"

"Nothing," Draco replied defeatedly. "There's nothing I, or anyone else can do. You'll have to have the Mark,"

"But what happens then?" Luna persisted. How dreadful it would be to hear Draco telling her they would stop trying, that the only reason he wanted a child with her was to help her out. Luna had already started her daydreams and fantasies involving a mini-Draco, and the idea that they would be abruptly snatched away from her made her feel ill, made her feel as if she really were just with him because Draco had no choice in the matter and he didn't care either way.

Of course, Luna was fully aware that she would have her child some time in the future. She would be required to produce an heir to carry on the Malfoy name, but she really wanted her child to be wanted, to be someone she and Draco made together because they wanted him, not because they needed him.

She frowned, biting absently on her lower lip as she picked her thoughts apart carefully. Wasn't that exactly what they were doing now? Trying for a baby because they needed one to help her? Her heart yelled furiously that it wasn't like that, that wasn't what she was doing. She actually wanted Draco's child, Luna realized. She wanted his child so badly that she could almost taste her own desperation; but why? Why was she suddenly so desperate for a child she hadn't really given much consideration to when she married Draco, apart from the assumption that they would have a child one day.

Her eyes widened as realization finally became clear to her. "Because he's my life," she muttered under her breath.

"Hum?" Draco questioned, wrapping her hair around his index finger.

"I…I just realized something,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Draco arched his eyebrows with amusement, "It's obviously something. What is it?"

"Oh, it's not important," Luna replied dismissively. She wasn't sure that Draco would be pleased to hear what she just figured out, she was worried he'd take it the wrong way and accuse her of going back on their deal. Not that Luna really thought about it as "their deal", it was more along the lines of Draco acting like a child and asking and expecting the impossible.

"I'll decide whether it's important or not," Draco told her stubbornly. "What is it?"

Rolling her eyes at his command, Luna wiggled against him so that she was leaning against his chest and could see into his face. "You might not like it," she warned him.

"Why not?" he was intrigued now.

"Well, you do tend to read too much into things, Draco. You might take it the wrong way,"

He sighed dramatically, "Well we'll never know unless you actually come out and tell me, will we?"

Luna smiled, her wide set blue eyes gazing softly at him. "I just realized that you're my life, Draco,"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again almost immediately. He had no response to give. What did he say to that? He'd never had anyone tell him that before.

"My mother's dead, daddy can't help me any more at the moment," Luna hurried to explain herself to ensure Draco didn't explode. "And my friends probably won't be my friends when I see them again now that I'm your wife. So really, you're all I have, you're my life," she finished simply.

"When you put it that way, yeah, I suppose so," Draco agreed, struggling to keep the satisfied smirk off his face and the smug tone from his voice.

He was pleased with this realization. Draco was extremely contented to be the undisputed center of Luna's world, his ego wouldn't have permitted it to be any other way. Now, Draco had exactly what he wanted, he had Luna completely to himself, she was all his.

"Draco, you didn't answer my question," Luna reminded him, trailing his collarbone with her index finger.

"What question?" he shivered at the light touch of her lips against his neck.

"Well, if I have to have the Dark Mark, what happens then?" Holding her breath, her body still with apprehension, Luna waited for his response.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. If we're at Hogwarts I doubt that the Dark Lord would expect either of us to do anything. But I guess no-one knows what he's going to ask them to do,"

Luna frowned and huffed with frustration. "I meant about the baby," she almost snapped.

"There won't be a baby will there?" Draco pointed out, confused.

Tears smarted behind her eyes and Luna nodded stiffly. "So long as I know," she muttered, twisting away from him on to her side, pulling the bed sheet tightly around her chest.

Draco stared at her slender back, her shoulder squared and stiff. Surveying her quietly for a few moments Draco's mind worked quickly in assessment of this sudden mood change. It was funny, Draco mused, that he felt he knew what she was thinking, and he had the feeling that he had unintentionally hurt Luna.

Smiling, Draco turned into her back, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against his chest. Pressing a light kiss to her shoulder he said, "You know I need a son and heir. I don't mind him appearing sooner rather than later,"

"You don't?" Luna asked, her voice quavering as she twisted her head to look at him.

"No." Draco said, sweeping her hair from her face. "I rather like the idea of having a son,"

It was the truth. The idea of Luna being pregnant really appealed to him and he was surprised that he hadn't thought of it before. His baby, his child growing inside her, it made Luna his completely. Luna's fingers slid through his and squeezed gently.

Draco sought out her wedding ring, it was like a golden flag to the world that Luna was taken, that she belonged to him. A slow smirk spread across his lips, when her body was ripe with his child, when his blond haired, blue eyed son was in her arms there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who Luna Malfoy belonged to.


	20. Angel

Chapter 20

Angel

Luna woke to discover the candles had burnt themselves out during the night, but the scent of the rose petals were still strong in her nostrils. Her body felt weak and relaxed, contented to lie where it was in the warmth of the strong arms curled around her.

A small smile flickered over Luna's lips when she registered the soft, even breathing of Draco against her back. Almost immediately heat flooded her face as her mind wandered back over the previous night, she couldn't believe the things she had done, the things she had allowed Draco to do to her!

She had been shameless, utterly shameless in her responses to him. Biting her lower lip, Luna worried over what Draco would think of her this morning. She had been hesitant at first, anxious over his requests, but Luna had allowed Draco to lead her, to coax her with deep kisses, gentle caresses and soft words.

Luna's stomach muscles fluttered when she remembered herself in the shower, her palms flat to the wall, the steam curling up to the ceiling and Draco behind her, his hands firm but gentle on her hips. Her response to him then had been fine, but later, when he had taken her back to bed…. Luna's cheeks practically burned at the memory, truthfully, she hadn't even realised such feelings existed inside her or that she was capable of such actions.

Draco stirring beside her caused Luna to close her eyes quickly pretending to be asleep. Luna wasn't sure that she was going to be able to look Draco in the face just now, she was too embarrassed.

Stretching luxuriously, Draco yawned as he came to. He smirked as his eyes came into focus on Luna's bare back, pressing his lips lightly to her shoulder Draco shuddered at the sweet taste of her flesh. His fingers stroked absently over her stomach as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing the scent of her deeply into his lungs.

He didn't want to leave Luna, but his bladder was making the decision for him, so Draco wiggled out of bed as carefully as possible so as not to wake Luna. Padding to the bathroom he closed the door quietly, smirking when his eyes fell on the shower stall. Who knew taking a shower could have been so much fun?

After relieving himself, Draco hopped into the shower, sighing happily when the warm water cascaded over his naked form, relaxing his muscles and taking him back to the previous night. Draco groaned loudly as images of Luna played like a show reel behind his eyes, he remembered kneeling on the bed, sitting back on his haunches, his hips locked between the smooth skin of Luna's thighs as she lay spread out before him like a virginal sacrifice.

"Dear, Merlin," he hissed, clenching his fists tightly as his blood thundered through his veins straight to his groin. How had he coped lying next to her every night since their wedding without touching her, when now he was aching all over after only being with her mere hours ago?

Luna was everything he could have hoped for, beautiful, exciting, exquisite. Draco smirked again, he hadn't realised that he could feel so much pleasure, hadn't known that he had been missing out on so much until Luna had been thrust unceremoniously into his life. Draco fumbled with the dial on the shower, almost slipping on the wet floor as he hurried to dry himself and get back into bed. The extra strength fertility potion lasted for three days, and Draco was determined to make the most of it.

Sighing heavily, Luna swung herself out of bed, noticing that the heavy green curtains were still tightly drawn against the day so she wasn't sure what the time was. Squinting at the clock, Luna's eyes widened in surprise when she realised it was well into the morning, even though she wasn't tired she felt as though she had hardly slept at all.

Crossing the room, Luna sat herself down in front of her vanity table, grabbing her brush she prepared to untangle her hair but froze when she raised her eyes to the mirror. Luna wasn't sure she recognised the young woman staring back at her. All her life Luna had thought of herself as a girl, never a teenager or a young adult or even a young woman, not even on her wedding day, not until this very moment.

Her reflection showed Luna a young woman whose skin was the colour of rich cream, healthy and shining. Her wide eyes were still dreamy, but also bright with her new sexual awareness, and her lips were red and swollen. Luna looked exactly what she was, a young woman who had now discovered that she was desirable and had taken her first step on the road of sexual pleasure with a man she loved with her whole heart. Because she did love Draco, Luna knew she did, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about how she felt towards him and she was extremely glad he was the one to guide her in the unearthing of Luna Malfoy.

Realisation crossed over Luna's features, that was why she hadn't recognised herself straight away. Luna Lovegood, silly little girl was gone, and in her place was Luna Malfoy, young woman.

"Morning,"

Draco's drawling greeting broke Luna out of her thoughts. She blinked rapidly, colour washing over her face. Rising, she headed straight for the bathroom with her eyes on the floor, she still didn't feel she would be able to look into Draco's face yet. For about the hundredth time that morning Luna wondered again what Draco was thinking about her. It couldn't be anything flattering after last night could it? The way she had reacted wasn't….Luna searched her mind for the right word…. Decent. It wasn't decent.

"Good morning," she replied, sweeping past him, just narrowly managing to evade his outstretched hand as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Frowning after her, Draco tried to work out what could possibly have been going through Luna's mind when she had been staring at herself so intently in the mirror that could have led to her avoiding him. Throwing himself down on the bed, Draco tucked his hands behind his head, closing his eyes he settled back comfortably to wait for Luna.

Ten minutes later Luna emerged from the bathroom, her tangled hair hanging in damp ringlets down her back, a silk robe tied in a neat bow around her waist. She didn't glance at Draco but went straight to the vanity table and sat before the mirror, to brush her hair.

Draco frowned as he watched her, he couldn't understand why she didn't come to him, why she seemed to deem it necessary to do anything other than join him back in bed. He sighed softly and nodded to himself, believing he knew what the problem might be. Jumping up he crossed the room to stand behind her.

Luna glanced up at him in the mirror as she fiddled with a particularly difficult knot in the ends of her hair. He smiled softly, straddling the stool behind her, cradling her behind between his thighs as he took the brush from her trembling fingers and proceed to carefully brush the long, silky tresses.

She swallowed at the gentle, intimate action. It seemed like such a strange thing for someone like Draco to do, and Luna's heart fluttered. "Thank you, Draco," she said, smiling at him in the mirror, relief flooding her that he hadn't said one withering word or given her one disgusted look over the events of the previous night. Although, now that she really thought about it, Draco had most definitely enjoyed himself, why should he think any the less of her for her reactions?

Replacing the brush on the vanity, Draco curled his hands over her shoulders, pressing a light kiss to her temple, trailing down to her ear. "Did I hurt you last night, Luna?" he asked, his voice worried and soft, as though he were trying not to spook her.

"No," she replied surprised.

"I didn't frighten you did I?" Draco persisted. These were the only two reasons he could think of as to why Luna seemed distant from him this morning when she had been anything but last night.

"No, of course not," she said, automatically tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's good. I admit I got a little carried away at some points," Draco admitted, his fingers slowly moving down the front of her robe to tug at the bow resting on her hip.

Luna gave a soft gasp as he slid the cool silk over her shoulders so that it bunched up at her elbows, exposing her breasts.

Draco pressed his lips to her neck, his light kisses travelling down the curve of her neck and over her shoulder as his hands kneaded the tops of her arms. Luna expelled a shaky breath, noticing how her breasts quivered and her nipples hardened at his touch.

Pausing, Draco raised his head, his lips brushing her ear and his eyes on her face when he spoke. "I know I shocked you with some of my actions last night, Luna. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me, if I did something that you would rather I didn't do again, you can tell me, I won't be angry. I want you to be comfortable,"

"Comfortable?" Luna swallowed again to bring her voice back under control. "I don't think that's a word I could use to describe the way I feel when I'm with you,"

Draco's head shot back up from her neck, a worried look on his face until he saw the strain and desire on her face. He smirked, "So long as that's a good thing,"

"It is," she agreed.

"You never mentioned it a second time," he said, throwing her completely with the subject change.

"Mentioned what?"

"That you love me," Draco replied, only just managing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Oh, well, I told you it was the heat of the moment didn't I? It was the first time we made love, Draco. I suppose it may have been strange if I hadn't have said it. I told you not to dwell on it, have you been worrying about it?" It still grieved Luna to lie to him, to keep her real feelings a secret, but now wasn't the time to reveal all to Draco, she knew she would have to wait until Draco showed her, even if it was in some small way, that he loved her too.

"No, I haven't been dwelling on it," Draco lied smoothly.

"Good, I…" her breath caught in her throat, cutting off any other coherent thought when his fingers brushed the side of her breast.

"Such soft skin," Draco murmured, both hands suddenly curling possessively over the quivering orbs. Resting his chin on her shoulder and his cheek against hers, Draco watched her face flush pink with pleasure as his hands kneaded the soft flesh.

She recalled that Draco had paid her that particular compliment last night, as well as a dozen others she so longed for him to repeat when he wasn't caught up in the heat and the passion of their love making.

Her eyes widened slightly when he pulled open her robe, exposing her body to his hot gaze and he ran the very tips of his fingers down the valley between her heaving breasts, dusting lightly over her belly button to dip into the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. Feeling the hard ridge of his arousal pressing into her back, Luna's body shivered with appreciation. She knew what was coming next and she wanted it badly.

A firm pressure from his hands on her hips, told Luna to move, so she stood up. Her knees felt weak, and she was unsure if she was going to be able to make it to the bed without his help. This was the kind of effect Draco had on her, he could drive her into a quivering mess without even doing much, just the fact that he was close to her, just the anticipation of what was to come could turn her muscles into liquid.

A lungful of air left her body in a rush and her hands gripped at the edge of the vanity in surprise when she felt his fingers parting her gently, and first one, then another slowly dipped into her from behind. Her entire body shuddered violently, and she was oh so aware of the velvety feel of his lips on her back, but she could only barely pick up the muffled words of appreciation as he spoke into her skin.

He had done this to her before of course, but not like this, not before the mirror. Although Luna felt that acts of intimacy should take place in bed, there were strange erotic feelings tugging at her nerve endings, and she couldn't help but wonder if that were the Luna Malfoy part of her coming out. Luna Lovegood wouldn't be comfortable like this, Luna was sure.

His fingers were suddenly gone and Draco stood up behind her, his towel joining her robe on the floor. Blinking furiously to try to bring herself back into the present, Luna shifted, intending to turn into him and kiss him in the hope that he would carry her to bed and she wouldn't have to deal with her watery knees. Draco's hands on her hips stopped her. "No need to move," he said throatily.

A quiet gasp escaped her as the memory of their shower sprung to life behind her eyes. He couldn't mean to do that now could he? Not here, before the mirror? His lips touching her neck, and his knee carefully parting her legs told Luna that Draco did mean to do just that.

"I… I can't," she stammered feebly.

Draco paused, looking at her face in the mirror, "Why not?"

"My knees," she whispered, "I can't, Draco,"

He smirked, titling her chin towards him, Draco kissed her lightly, "Alright." He considered for a few seconds before pushing the stool back a little way and seating himself comfortably on it. He caught the look of confusion on Luna's face for a brief moment before he guided her backwards, straddling her legs on either side of his. Pressing another kiss into the middle of her back and giving her hips a reassuring squeeze, Draco guided her downwards, and as she had many times before, Luna went with his guidance.

"Don't close your eyes," Draco rasped. "Watch, Luna, watch as we join together,"

Forcing her eyes open, Luna obeyed his command, watching with a strange fascination as the thick length of him disappeared inside her slowly and deliciously. She moaned faintly when they were joined as tightly as possible.

"You're mine," Draco told her possessively. "All mine,"

The possessiveness didn't bother Luna in the slightest. She did belong to him, except that Draco didn't fully realise how much.

"Go slowly, my angel, very slowly. Or it will all be over too soon," he warned her, his voice like warm honey.

Luna blinked as she began to rock her hips, slowly, as Draco commanded. "You called me that last night," she said breathlessly, lifting her arms around his neck to shove her fingers into his hair.

"Hum?"

"Angel. You kept calling me your angel last night,"

"So you are," Draco said, his fingers spearing her hair. "Long blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes," he trailed his hands down her face, over her shoulders to cup her breasts. "Soft skin, exquisite body," Draco's hands moved over her stomach, down to her hips and his finger touched lightly to her hard swollen nub, causing her to cry out and arch her back. "Pure voice, like an angel. My angel," he added for good measure.

Draco's eyes darkened as he watched Luna, her face flushed with pleasure, her body responding to his every little touch, his smallest movement. To watch her like this, her body fully opened out to him, moving with him, enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her, just gave Draco the overwhelming urge to keep her like this. He wanted to stay inside her and worship her over and over again as he had the previous night. Draco had been shocked with how explosive they could be together, especially when he was taking his time, when they were moving slowly together, the heat burning them both up. It was a completely different experience than when he ravished her completely and she turned wild in his arms.

Her skin was hot under his hands as he kneaded her breast, toying with her nipple making her moan and arch upwards into his hands, his finger never releasing the pressure off her now rock hard nub. Draco groaned against her shoulder as her hips lifted up for a moment before plunging back down and resuming the torturous rocking.

The struggling gasps for air and the inner muscles fluttering against him like butterfly wings told Draco that Luna was with him, and he gave a silent prayer of thanks. "Luna, look at me," he hissed, his hand tightening its hold over her breast.

Letting her head fall drunkenly forward, Luna gazed at him in the mirror, her eyes automatically drawn downwards at first to where she was closed over him completely, where she knew Draco had been watching. The sight of his finger rubbing her slowly, made her nipples tighten all the more. Finally, Luna raised her eyes to Draco, he was staring at her hungrily, his eyes dark and stormy.

"I want to watch your eyes," he told her, "They turn silver when you climax,"

She was startled to discover that Draco knew that. However, it pleased her enormously, that Draco obviously paid so much attention to her, and found her so fascinating to watch. White hot heat suddenly flooded her body, a feeling that was wonderfully familiar and still incredibly erotic. She kept her eyes latched to his as he wanted, and cried out his name, her body arching forward, pushing her breast into his hand.

Her eyes turned to silver just as Draco knew they would as her body jerked violently in his arms and her muscles gripped him tightly. Flinging his arm around her waist, Draco groaned and thrust his hips upwards, causing Luna to cry out again between her harsh pants.

Staring at each other in the mirror, their eyes still locked, Draco and Luna came back to earth together with harsh, ragged breaths. Finally, Draco's eyes fluttered away from hers as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and tried to steady his breathing.

Luna's eyes focused on the reflection staring back at her. Blonde hair tumbling around the shoulders, bared breasts heaving, entire body on display and eyes that were large and feverish, Luna recognised the young woman immediately. This woman was indeed Draco's angel, and Draco's angel was Luna Malfoy.

**A/N: Just a quick note to say not to worry, that the sex is not going to take over this story and over-ride the actual plot. I just wanted to show the start of a different kind of confidence in Luna and a different side of Draco and their relationship with this chapter. Oh, & a huge thanks to all my reviewers and new subscribers!! I appreciate the support!!**


	21. The Letter

The Letter

Luna sighed contently, a blissful little smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she stretched out along the length of Draco's body. She was nestled comfortably between his legs, her back resting against Draco's chest as his fingers drew idle patterns along her skin.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Can we leave this room today?" Luna asked.

"Bored of me already are you?" Draco teased, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Definitely not," Luna insisted making him laugh, "but we've been up here for three days, can't we go outside today, Draco?"

"Yes, I think that should be ok," Draco agreed. The extra strength fertility potion he had taken would have worn off by now, so Draco saw no reason as to why they shouldn't leave their room for a little while today. "Not for too long though," he added.

"No, not for very long," Luna promised. "But I think we should have lunch downstairs today, just so that everyone knows we're alive."

"I suppose so."

Twisting in his arms to kiss the tip of his nose, Luna smiled happily. "How nice. I've missed the outside." Carefully she untangled herself from Draco, giggling when he insisted on tightening his hold on her, refusing to release her straight away.

"I seriously doubt much has changed in three days."

"You never know. Besides," Luna sat on the edge of the bed throwing her hair over her shoulder, "Perhaps your father has some news about the Dark Lord."

"Great. That's the kind of news I can't wait to hear," Draco muttered, a frown creasing his forehead.

Luna smoothed the creases out of his skin, pressing her lips lightly to his. "We'll deal with whatever is to happen when it happens. We shan't worry about anything before we have something to worry about,"

Draco just nodded, he didn't trust himself to answer her with a suitably optimistic response. Luna was so completely opposite to him, she always looked for the positives in a situation, she was always smiling and had such a natural sunny nature. Whereas he was usually worrying about what was going to happen next and could be found sitting in brooding silence, panicking about the next course of action the Death Eaters would be taking and whether he would have to be a part of it.

"I do wish you wouldn't screw up your face like that, Draco," Luna said, beginning to get dressed. "It doesn't make you very pretty to look at, and you're lovely to look at any other time."

Draco rolled his eyes and swung himself out of bed. "I'll remember that for the future. What do you want to do this morning then?"

"Have you seen the time? We don't have long until lunch will be served, its hardly still the morning," Luna observed, pulling back the curtains to reveal the brightness of the afternoon sun. "Suppose we just go for a walk in the grounds? I think I'd like to pick some flowers for the table," she gestured towards the circular table in the sitting room part of their room, that was currently covered with magazines and books. Draco smirked when he caught sight of Luna's underwear on the table as well.

"A walk it is," Draco agreed, buttoning up his shirt and smoothing his hair down. "Let's go."

Skipping up to him, Luna took his arm and half dragged him from the room. They encountered no-one as they made their way down the stairs and out into the gardens. The sun was strong and warmed Draco's skin as he strolled along with his hand in his pocket and Luna hanging onto his other arm. The light summer breeze that drifted through the garden carried with it the many different scents of the flowers that Narcissa Malfoy grew in her garden.

Narcissa took a great pride in her flowers, and her garden in general. She was constantly coming up with new designs in readiness for the next summer in order to be the envy of all her friends. Even with the garden, it was important that the Malfoy's were not to be outdone in grandeur.

Luna loved the outdoors and she especially liked to wander in the Malfoy's garden, although she supposed that technically it was her garden as well now. The garden thrilled her as much as it had the first time she had walked in it, she loved rounding the corner to see the fountain, the water flowing in and amongst the statues of fairy's and unicorns. There were shrubberies shaped to look like unicorns and mermaids and Luna was always enchanted with them.

"Draco? Would you sit for me out here one day?"

"Sit for you?" Draco glanced down at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"For a portrait silly."

"I suppose," Draco agreed, "If you really want one then I can get someone in to do it, although I usually have my portraits done in the house, by the fireplace or on the stairs or something."

"Oh no," Luna shook her head, "I meant I would like to draw the portrait. I think that you would be a lovely subject to draw."

Draco looked surprised, "I didn't know that you liked to draw."

"Oh yes, I haven't drawn in quite a while, but I should like to start again, and I would love to have a picture of you," she gazed up at him dreamily.

It would have to be someone with the hardest of hearts who was able to resist that dreamy look, and Draco was quite soft hearted where Luna was concerned. Although, he preferred to think of it as humouring his wife's silly ideas rather than giving into her so speedily. Draco was a good looking young man and he knew it, but he had never before had anyone look at him the way Luna did, and he dearly wished to see himself through Luna's eyes.

"I've never been drawn by an amateur before, I suppose it might make for an interesting portrait," Draco conceded.

Luna didn't take offence over Draco's dismissal of her skill as an artist, after all, he didn't know that she could draw the way that she could. She smiled softly, releasing his arm and hugging Draco around the waist. It would be amusing to keep that little secret from him and have the pleasure of seeing his face when she did finally present Draco with a portrait of himself.

"Do you think I might have some of those orchids?" Luna asked, pointing to the flower bed where the orchids were planted, their delicate petals tilted upwards towards the sun.

"If you want them."

Draco watched Luna as she skipped across the neatly clipped lawn, the pale pink dress she wore fluttering around her legs, and knelt down beside the flowerbed, the breeze whispering through her long hair, lifting the stray strands into the air. Carefully, she began to select the orchids that she wanted, snapping the storks and laying the flowers out side by side on the grass.

"It's such a shame to pick the flowers like this," she sighed softly. "I really don't like it when they die," she added sorrowfully.

Rolling his eyes Draco stood behind her and refrained from commenting. Instead he let his hand wander through the silky locks of her hair, watching as they slid effortlessly through his fingers again and again.

Titling her head Luna gazed up at him and smiled softly, "Do you think it would be alright if I picked some lilies as well?"

"Yes."

In that one instance with the sun shining down on her head, casting a light glow around her face where her hair hung in lose tendrils around her shoulders, Draco felt he would have granted her any wish she wanted. To Draco, Luna looked exactly what she was, young and pretty, still innocent to the real evils of the world, someone gentle and delicate who needed sheltering from the harshness of the world she had been dragged into without any warning.

Luna smiled joyfully and Draco's breath caught in his throat. Luna had the most engaging smile that always made her look so sweet, pretty and appealing, but when Luna smiled at him, or at something he had said or done, the smile reached her eyes as well and she always seemed to be glowing with some sort of inner light and happiness that could only come from him.

It was an amazing feeling to have Luna look at him in that way, her large blue eyes bright and adoring, silently telling him how wonderful she thought he was for allowing her whatever it was that she wanted. Draco had never experienced that feeling before and somehow he knew he would only ever experience it with Luna. No-one else in the world could ever look at him that way because no-one else would ever see him as Luna saw him.

"Here," Draco dug around in his pocket and produced a navy silk handkerchief.

"Thank you," taking the handkerchief, Luna wrapped it around the stems of the orchids and took Draco's hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

Placing her hand under his elbow, Draco began to walk towards the flowerbed which held the lilies that Luna had her heart set on. With a soft sigh, Luna leant her head on Draco's shoulder, content to be led, she couldn't believe how her life had turned out, how happy she was with choices that had been made for her when she was just a baby.

Glancing up at the sky, Luna wondered if her mother was watching her now and if she knew how tremendously happy she had made her only daughter? How could her mother know all those years ago that her daughter would love the son of Lucius Malfoy so completely? How did her mother know that she had designed a life for her daughter that had turned out to be so wonderful?

She sighed softly again, gazing up at Draco with unconcealed love shinning in her eyes, he was deep in his own thoughts and would not notice her looking. She had a handsome, rich husband who was going to give her a child to love as much as she loved him. She had a husband who would love her, of that Luna was sure, and when Draco realised that he did indeed love her, life would be perfect.

Kneeling once again on the grass to cut some flowers, Luna was surprised to find Draco lying out beside her, his grey eyes watching her every move closely. Her hands trembled as she cut the flowers and laid them out next to the orchids, Draco's intense gaze made her nervous.

Luna was startled when Draco reached out and brushed her hair from her cheek, his hand traveling to her neck, curling around her nape and drawing her towards him. Luna went willingly, leaning into Draco's chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her gently.

Her lips readily parted against the soft demand of Draco's, a shiver running down her spine when his tongue entered her mouth slowly, caressingly. Pulling her against the hard lines of his body, Draco deepened the kiss, moving Luna onto her back, extremely pleased when her legs parted of their own accord, thereby cradling him against her hips.

She spoke his name on a breathy whisper when his lips touched to her throat, her body squirming at the slow, deliberate movements of his hands over her thighs. Through her half closed eyes, Luna saw a shadow swoop down towards her and she screamed in fright.

Draco jerked up, his eyes darting round, trying to pick out whatever it was that had frightened Luna.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry," Luna touched his arm, her other hand against her rapidly beating heart. "I only had my eyes half open and saw something… I'm sorry, I didn't realise that it was Pig,"

"A pig?" Draco echoed dumbfound.

"No, no, Pig," Luna pointed up and Draco followed her finger. "That's Ron's owl,"

Draco smirked at the sight of the tiny ball of feathers that was fluttering madly over his head. "You call that an owl?"

She laughed, "I think he's cute," Luna held out her hand and Pig landed in her palm with a triumphant hoot. "Hello, Pig, "she cooed, untying the letter from the tiny owl's leg. "Is this for me?" Pig hooted once more and took off from her palm, circling up into the air and swooping back the way he had come.

Frowning after the small owl, Luna opened the letter, wondering what could possibly have been written to her that didn't require a response. She gave a small cry of delight when the familiar hand writing jumped out to her, "It's from, Ginny,"

"Oh? What does she have to say?" Draco asked, lying back out on the grass and curling an arm around Luna's waist, pulling her next to him.

_Dear Luna, _

_I know I haven't written for a long time, but we have all been really busy here getting everything ready for the wedding. Mum is running around like a headless chicken and nothing can please Phlem. She's really irritating, I don't know what Bill sees in her. Then again, I don't know what you see in your new husband either. _

_I did wonder why you hadn't written, but since my conversation with Neville a few weeks ago I now know why. It has taken me this long to convince myself to write to you at all, as I wasn't sure that I could say what needs to be said without keeping my personal feelings in check. _

_I have no idea what has possessed you to do such a thing as to marry Malfoy, Luna. How could you not tell me about it? How could you have kept your relationship a secret for so long? None of us had any idea there was anything between you, I feel betrayed in more ways than one, Luna. I always thought that we were friends, but that does not seem to be the case. I'm sure you understand that we cannot be friends any longer, not that I think for a moment that you would want to continue our friendship, your actions have made that quite clear. _

_I am told that we are all entitled to make our own choices in life, I have made mine, your husband has made his and I feel that you have followed him to a side where your former friends would never go. Even if you say that you have not abandoned your belief in Harry, your loyalty will not lie with Harry any longer. I don't like that, but I understand it. You have a new life with new priorities and our friendship does not belong in it. _

_I am sorry to loose your friendship as I believe Harry will be too, but it cannot be helped. You are a Malfoy now, your husband brought Death Eaters into Hogwarts, disfigured my brother Bill and had Dumbledore murdered. I don't understand how you can ignore these facts Luna, how can you love someone who has done these terrible things? His own father, your father-in-law tried to kill us once before, and his aunt, well, the less said about Bellatrix Lestrange the better! _

_The Malfoy's, the Black's, the Lestrange's, they bring nothing but pain and misery to everyone, and I see that your husband has gone the same way as the rest of his family. How can you forget all he has done? Not just in his last year at school, but all the vile comments and all the hurt he has caused us over the course of our school life. _

_You choose to forget all that he has said and done, you choose to be his wife, to love him and to live a life with him, and these are choices I cannot understand and do not agree with. It is through these choices that you have chosen your side and it is not the side I consider to be the right one. It seems, Luna, that we, and by we, I mean myself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and all those you considered friends have come to a parting of the ways. We all have to choose a side to fight for, and you have chosen to throw yourself in with the enemy. _

_You will understand of course that I have to withdraw your invitation to Bill's wedding, but I do send my sympathies and hope your father will recover soon. _

_As you will have seen, Pig left the moment he delivered this letter, I do not want a response, Luna. I do not need to know your reasons for doing what you have done, they will make no difference in the long run, and so this, Luna must be the last time we make contact with each other. There will be no future correspondence and no conversation. I do not know if you intend to go back to Hogwarts, or if your Death Eater husband will have other duties to perform, but should you go back to school there will be no need for us to speak and when we next see each other we shall pass each other by as if there has never been a friendship between us. _

_Ginny Weasley _

Luna couldn't speak when she had finished the letter, tears sparkled in her eyes and her hands dropped into her lap, still loosely holding on to the letter. Ginny, her best friend, had cut her out of her life as though she were nothing and there wasn't a thing Luna could do about it.

She supposed she could understand where Ginny was coming from, she would want to do everything in her power to protect Harry and even though Luna knew she would never betray Harry willingly, there was always a way in which information could be taken from her even if she did not wish to give it up.

"I never expected things to be easy when my friends found out about our marriage, but I didn't expect Ginny to react like this," Luna said forlornly. "I didn't expect to lose my friends, Draco."

Draco didn't like to see Luna looking so sad, but he was extremely pleased that Ginny Weasley had made the break for him. Now he didn't need to be the bad guy in demanding that Luna stay from the blood traitors.

"You don't need them, Luna, you have me," Draco told her gently, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. When she didn't respond he frowned, "Aren't I enough for you?" he demanded.

"Of course you are," Luna assured him dreamily, her hand stroking his face tenderly. "There's never been anyone in my life like you before, Draco. I shouldn't ever want to give you up."

As she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, Draco reminded her, "And you'll have my son soon,"

Luna's entire face brightened at the reminder of a baby of her very own. "Yes," she breathed, her eyes glowing.

"What else will you possibly need, Luna?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," she said, "Nothing else, only you and our baby, that's all I'll ever need,"

Draco was quietly confident that her statement was true, after all, she had been without friends before Potter and his little band of blood traitors had come along hadn't she? Hadn't he shown her already what a life she could have with him? He was the one she really wanted, Draco felt certain about it, Luna would always chose him because she loved him, even though she tried to keep those feelings from him Draco knew they lived in her, he saw them in every single look Luna gave him.

It was Luna's love for him that would keep her with him, and Draco was rather glad that he wasn't going to have to exploit her love in order to keep her from the blood traitors. But should Weasley show signs of yielding on the conditions set out in her letter, Draco was fully prepared to take Luna out of Hogwarts and use her love for him against her in order to keep her safe from the wrath of the Dark Lord who would consider such an association a blatant betrayal.


	22. The Bigger Picture

Chapter 22

The Bigger Picture

Entering the dinning room for lunch, Draco and Luna were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix who were sat in their usual places at the table.

"Look whose still alive," Bellatrix commented as she sipped at her wine.

Lucius smirked, "They are newly weds, Bellatrix, what do you expect?"

Luna felt her face heating up and she ducked her head as she slid into the seat that Draco held out for her. She hadn't for a moment thought that Lucius and Bellatrix would comment on the fact that she and Draco had been absent from their lives for three days. They were all married people at Malfoy Manor and Luna didn't think that the others would be naïve as to the reason that she and Draco hadn't been seen, but she hadn't thought they would bring it up at the dinner table. In fact, Luna hadn't thought that they would bring it up full stop.

Draco smirked, sitting next to Luna he squeezed her knee under the table, he could tell that Luna was embarrassed and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Besides, his mother looked as though she were carved from marble her face was so stony with disapproval. Although, why Narcissa should disapprove Draco didn't know, after all, Luna was his wife.

"Is everything alright, Luna? You're a little quiet today," Lucius observed when they were half way through their lunch and Luna had hardly spoken a word.

"Maybe she's just tired, Lucius," Bellatrix said, her heavy lidded eyes wide with innocence.

Luna stared at Bellatrix for a moment, completely taken aback by how beautiful she could look. Her widened eyes gave her face a softer look and for the first time Luna glimpsed the woman that Bellatrix should have been.

"This is highly inappropriate, Bellatrix," Narcissa told her sister, her voice cold and strained.

Bellatrix waved a slender hand dismissively. "It's just a little bit of fun, we're all married here, there's no secret as to what takes place behind a closed bedroom door, Narcissa."

"Still, it's not an appropriate lunch time topic, Bellatrix. Some things in a marriage are private," Narcissa's eyebrows drew together in a small scowl.

Luna shifted uncomfortably, Bellatrix and Narcissa often had disagreements where she and Draco were concerned, she could understand that Narcisaa wouldn't want to think about the private moments that passed between her son and his wife, but Narcissa never seemed to want to acknowledge the fact that Draco was married at all, let alone that she was living in the house as his wife.

"I'm just a little upset," Luna said to Lucius, hoping to extinguish the tension between the two sisters.

"Oh?" Lucius shot an irritated look at Draco.

"I had a letter from Ginny Weasley, she's revoked my invitation to the wedding and doesn't want to be friends any more," Luna swallowed to stop the tears, it was a horrible thing to tell someone, and Luna wondered if she would ever be able to speak of this incident again without feeling like bursting into tears.

"Wedding invitation?" Bellatix questioned.

"Her brother is getting married to that French girl who was in the Triwizard Tournament," Draco explained, spearing a tender piece of gammon with his fork.

"And you're invited?" Bellatrix leant a little further over the table.

"No. The invitation has been revoked," Draco repeated irritably. Why didn't his aunt listen to people?

Bellatrix snorted, "That's no reason not to attend."

"How about this for a reason? Malfoy's don't associate with blood traitors and mud bloods," Draco snapped, his stomach muscles quivering with fright when Bellatrix fixed him with a hard, cold stare.

"But Potter does," Lucius murmured softly, exchanging a knowing look with his sister-in-law.

Draco frowned, "Well of course he does, his mother was a mud blood, he has no standards at all."

Brushing a wild strand of black hair from her face, Bellatrix said, "I think you should both attend the wedding."

"I agree." Lucius nodded enthusiastically. "Draco, you and Luna should go to the wedding, it's highly unlikely that the Weasley's will evict you if you arrive just before the ceremony takes place and you may be able to speak with Ginny, Luna."

"I don't think showing up at a wedding that I've been specifically asked not to attend is a good idea. It's clear that Draco and I aren't wanted there," Luna said sadly.

"Luna," Bellatrix began patiently. "This is the perfect opportunity to sniff out Potter. He'll be there, even if he's in disguise he'll definitely be there. This is your chance to help the Death Eaters, to perhaps bring the Dark Lord to an early victory,"

Luna swallowed a mouthful of food, the tasty chicken almost lodging in her throat. This wasn't something that she wanted to be a part of. How could she possibly betray Harry? But at the same time she could hardly refuse to do what Bellatrix and Lucius wished her to do, it could mean serious repercussions towards Draco and Luna wasn't willing for anything to happen to her husband.

"I suppose we could go," she agreed quietly. "It can't hurt to try." Luna was fairly confident that Harry would indeed be there, and that Draco, who was not the most observant of men, would not recognise him.

"Wonderful," Lucius exclaimed, his eyes brightening in much the same way that Draco's did. "I'm sure you'll both do your best to extract as much information as possible from the event."

"Of course," Draco agreed with a sharp nod.

"Anything we can do to aid the Dark Lord we'll do gladly," Luna said, although she didn't quite meet Lucius' eyes when she spoke.

Narcissa glared viciously across the table at the tiny blonde girl who currently had Draco's fingers wrapped around her hand as a reassuring gesture. Narcissa hadn't banked on this turn of events, she hadn't thought that dreamy, drippy, loony, Luna Lovegood whose father was the biggest imbecile to grace the wizarding world in many centuries would so easily fall into the plans of the Death Eaters. She had anticipated the stubborn blood traitor streak, the love for mud bloods and everything non-magic to come rushing to the forefront and rebel against the forces that wanted to destroy them. Having Luna backing Draco this way blew a huge hole in her plans.

Bellatrix clapped her hands together, "Fantastic! That's the sort of enthusiasm and dedication the Dark Lord likes to see."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise at Luna's response and he squeezed her fingers in gratitude. She was keeping her promise to do what had to be done without any complaints and the relief he felt at this turn of events was extreme. Draco hated to think what might happen if the Dark Lord had been told they had refused to take up this opportunity.

"The main object will be to locate Potter of course," Bellatrix said slowly, "Any further information you discover will be an added bonus."

"It might also be a good idea to attempt to build bridges with the Weasley girl. Draco, I must insist that you conduct yourself with the utmost decorum and tolerance at the wedding. Do not further alienate the blood traitors," Lucius warned, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Draco.

"Why?" Draco questioned with a frown. His fathers words made no sense to him whatsoever, all his life he had been taught not to associate with blood traitors and all of a sudden he was being asked to kiss Ginny Weasley's ass.

"I have to wonder that as well, after all, Malfoy's do not associate with those kind of people, Luicus, you've said so yourself many times," Narcissa titled her head slightly to the side, displaying the bun her hair had been woven into with glittering emeralds nestled between the blonde silk.

Lucius sighed heavily, "Why can you two never see the bigger picture? Should the Weasley girl reinstate her friendship with Luna, she may start to confide in her and Luna may learn important information about Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

Narcissa's sharp eyes saw the muscles in Luna's face tighten and her body turn ridged. The light blue of her eyes darkened with dismay, although she managed to keep the horror off her face. Narcissa smiled, the decent side of Luna could still emerge if the right buttons were pushed. "I'm not sure that Luna possess the Slytherin mind that Draco does, Lucius. She may find lying and manipulating to go against the grain."

Luna's eyes narrowed slightly, irritation coursing through her. She felt that Narcissa was trying to bait her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"You have to remember, Lucius, that Luna isn't like the Lestrange's or the Malfoy's," Narcissa continued. "Her ideals and loyalties have always been different to ours."

Luna sucked in an annoyed breath. She was a Malfoy now even if Narcissa didn't like it, and she certainly wouldn't do anything to put Draco in any danger. "I'll do whatever Draco requires me to do," she said softly, determined not to allow Narcissa to put any doubt in Draco's mind where her loyalties lay.

Bellatrix nodded, "Of course you will, it's a wife's duty to abide by her husbands wishes."

Luna couldn't really see Bellatrix Lestrange abiding by anyone's wishes other than her own and the Dark Lord's, she was just that kind of woman, Bellatrix was a law unto herself. But of course, Bellatrix was also hypocritical enough to expect Luna to stick to the rules of pureblood society.

"So it's all settled then?" Lucius said placing his cutlery neatly on his plate and dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. "Draco and Luna will attend the wedding."

"Just so, Lucius," Bellatrix agreed.

"Yes, that's right," Draco said, nodding his head once. "If you'll excuse us, we have to plan for the wedding," Draco stood up and held Luna's chair for her.

"Thank you, Draco," she stood up, putting her napkin beside her plate. Her eyes met Narcissa's across the table and she felt her blood freeze in her veins. Narcissa's blue eyes were like shards of ice.

Draco took Luna's arm and threaded it through his own as they left the room. Closing the door quietly he guided her across the foyer towards the stairs. "Well, looks like we have a mission to complete."

"Looks like it," Luna agreed.

"I'm a little surprised that you agreed to go along with this," he admitted, glancing down at her as they headed back to their suite. "I mean, I know how upset you were after your letter from Weas… um … Ginny."

Luna sighed softly, "Maybe it will give me the opportunity to explain things to Ginny?"

"That's a good way of looking at it," Draco said, smiling approvingly, opening the bedroom door for her.

Sweeping her hair from her face Luna pursed her lips. "I'm not sure that Ginny will want to listen though, and I'm fairly certain she won't be happy to see us. Her letter was quite clear." Luna wandered towards the veranda, opened the door and gazed out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Since when have I ever done anything that would please Weasley?" Draco asked with a grin as he slid his shirt over his shoulders.

"I suppose doing something that will aggravate the Weasley's would come naturally to you. You do tend to have that knack," Luna agreed, twirling her hair around her finger. "And I've certainly been in situations were I wasn't wanted before now, I don't suppose one more event won't make much of a difference." She sighed heavily. "I just never thought that Ginny would be one of the people who didn't want me around."

Draco frowned, pity welling up in his chest as he listened to her wistful voice. He hadn't thought about Luna's past, about how she had been continually left out of things until Potter had come along. Draco was just so used to her being around him now that he failed to remember a time when even he wouldn't have wanted to share her company.

Crossing the room to stand behind her, Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I want you around."

"I know, and you have no idea how much that means to me," Luna whispered, catching her lower lip between her teeth. "I can't imagine my life without you in it now."

"There's no need to imagine it because it's not something that's going to happen." Draco told her firmly. "If we can do this, Luna, if we can pull this off and find Potter, the Dark Lord will deny us nothing."

Draco spoke so passionately that he caused a sinking feeling to drag at the pit of her stomach. Her life had come to a cross roads so much sooner than Luna would have liked, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Luna went easily with Draco's hands as he turned her to face him, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. She ran her hands over the smooth skin of his back, her lips readily parting beneath the pressure of his, goosebumps erupting over her body.

His tongue stroked against hers with gentle persuasive movements, but still his mouth was demanding complete surrender from her and Luna was more than willing to submit and give Draco control.

Scooping her off her feet, Draco cradled Luna in his arms, his mouth still sealed to hers as he carried her over to the bed. His tongue evoked thrillingly familiar desires deep within her core and Luna gripped tightly to his shoulders, her body arching up towards him, crying out for the feel of his hands and lips on her heated skin.

When Draco held her the way that he did, when he kissed her so fervently, Luna knew she didn't want to loose what they had and everything that they could have.

Knowing that she now had to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding scared Luna because she still considered Harry a friend; and it was now quite clear to her that because she wanted him so badly, because she loved him so much that she would not deny Draco anything he wanted.


	23. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 23

Uninvited Guests

The sun shone strongly through the open veranda doors as a light summer breeze whispered in the curtains. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, and Luna hoped that Fleur's day would be as wonderful as her own wedding had been.

Her eyebrows drew together into a small frown as Luna surveyed her reflection and clipped her sapphire ear-rings into her lobes. She didn't feel right about attending the wedding at all, this was going to be the most special day of Fleur's life and Luna worried that she and Draco were going to spoil it or mar it in some way.

"Are you ready, Luna?" Draco called from the bathroom where he was doing his hair.

"Yes, all ready," Luna said, applying a thin layer of pink lipstick to her lips and scooping up her wrap.

Draco emerged from the bathroom and smirked, his grey eyes running over her from head to toe and back again. He took his time with his appraisal, enjoying her reaction to his lingering look as much as he enjoyed looking at her.

"You look very handsome, Draco, " Luna said, busying herself settling her wrap over her shoulders and picking up her clutch bag. Draco always made her nervous when he looked at her so intently.

"I thought so," he agreed, striding across the room for his jacket. He wore black tailored trousers and a pale blue shirt opened at the neck to coincide with her blue dress. "I'm sure the blood traitors will be pleasantly surprised when they see you,"

"Oh?" she glanced up at him.

"You look exactly what you are, a Malfoy," Draco told her with a proud smile.

Luna's eyes met his and she smiled softly, "Your wife," she corrected quietly. It made Luna happy to be thought of as a Malfoy, as part of a family, but she desperately wanted Draco to see her first and foremost as his wife, after all, as a rule, men tended to love their wives.

"That's right. My wife," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

Wrapping her arms securely around his neck, Luna kissed Draco back, holding him close to her, her blooding singing already at just a kiss. Her fingers slid into his hair as she kissed him harder, moving closer into his body, suddenly wishing that the only place they were going was back to bed.

Draco squirmed in her embrace. Dropping his hands to her shoulders he pushed her firmly away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Don't you know that's dangerous when we have to be somewhere?"

Luna smiled sweetly, "Would it matter if we were late?"

"Not if we were only a little bit late. But we both know that won't be the case," he touched his fingers lightly to the small curl of hair that hung by her temple, the rest of the blonde silk was piled up on top of her head. Draco preferred Luna's hair to hang long and free down her back, enabling him to tangle his fingers amongst the vibrant locks. When her hair was styled in this way she looked elegant and sophisticated, a complete turn around from Loony Lovegood and Draco couldn't wait to see the look on the faces of all of Luna's old friends when he and Luna arrived and they would see the new and improved Luna Malfoy.

Taking her by the elbow, Draco led Luna from the room and down the stairs to the front door. He planned on using apperation to get to the Weasley's, side -along of course seeming as Luna hadn't done her test yet and would be learning apperation this year at Hogswarts.

"There you two are, cutting it fine aren't you?" Lucius appeared in the doorway of the parlor as they passed by.

"We want to get there when everyone are taking their seats, that way we can just sort of slip in with the other guests and perhaps we won't be noticed until after the ceremony," Draco explained.

The sound of high heels clicking on the steps made all three turn around to see Narcissa hurrying into the foyer. "Wait! Draco, no, don't go!"

"What's the matter now, Narcissa?" Lucius snapped irritably.

"You can't let him go. If you were any kind of a father you wouldn't have asked him to go in the first place!" Narcissa shouted, angry strips of red colouring he cheeks. "After what happened at Hogwarts when Dumbledore died he'll be lucky to last five minutes at the Weasley's without someone from the Ministry turning up to arrest him. I won't allow it, Lucius. I won't stand idly by and watch my son being transported to Azkaban!"

Draco paled at his mother's words. He hadn't thought about that! Arrest and Azkaban had never entered his head! Panic began to bubble away in the pit of his stomach, suppose his mother was right? If Potter was there he would surely do everything in his power to make sure that he, Draco was arrested and punished for his part in Dumbledore's death. Potter had been there that night, he knew everything that had taken place, he knew exactly what had happened and Potter would want justice. At least, justice as he saw it.

Luna's hand tightened on Draco's arm and he glanced down at her, the look of horror on her face making him feel at least a little better that she had clearly not thought of that either and he wasn't the only idiot in the room.

Lucius sighed heavily, "Oh for Merlin's sake, Narcissa, stop all the high dramatics will you? How do you suppose I was set free from Azkaban? How do you suppose all the new laws are being passed at the Ministry? We have people on the inside you stupid woman, nothing is going to happen to Draco. Do you think I'd let my only son go off to Azkaban?"

Lucius looked so angry and his voice had risen so considerably that Draco actually shrank back against Luna. His mother's entire body froze, a look of shock crossing over her face that mirrored his own, Draco had never heard his father calling her stupid before either. "I guess we'll be going then?" Draco moved Luna backwards to the door, if his father said it was safe for them to attend the wedding then Draco believed him. Of course they had Death Eaters working behind the scenes at the Ministry, should anything happen to him and Luna at the wedding his father and aunt would bail them out.

Luna opened the door and slid outside into the warm summer air, glad to be away from the icy tension in the foyer.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Narcissa hissed violently.

Draco paused in the action of closing the door, keeping his eye on Luna but his ear on the conversation between his parents.

"How dare you even suggest that I would place my only son in danger," Lucius hissed back.

Narcissa's lip curled as she surveyed her husband, "Only _child_, Luicus," she emphasised.

Lucius flinched at her words, but replied quickly and firmly. "Stop with the games, Narcissa, you are not going to come between Draco and Luna. I won't allow it,"

"I'm not trying to come between them," she replied stiffly.

Lucius voice grew dark when he replied, "Do not for one minute then, think that you can bring the Dark Lord's wrath down on Luna's head. You'll have to go through me to do that. Your problem, Narcissa is that you will insist on trying to fight me. My advice to you would be to desist immediately. If you play with fire you're going to get burnt,"

"Threatening me, Lucius?"

"Telling you, Narcissa," Lucius replied with a smirk in his voice.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Luna nudged him in the ribs.

"Nothing," he closed the door quickly and slid his arm about her shoulders, pressing her close to his side. "Ready?"

"And rearing to go," Luna replied with a sigh that made him laugh.

In a blink of an eye they arrived outside the Weasley's home, The Burrow, and Luna couldn't help but smile through her dizzy spell, she never had liked side along apperation, and she hoped it would be better when she was apperating herself. There was a huge marquee erected in the Weasley's front lawn with balloons and streamers fluttering in the wind and crowds of guests laughing and talking amongst themselves dressed in their very finest.

Draco took her hand and led her through the garden gate towards the marquee. He sauntered rather than walked, as if he had every right to be there, and ignored the hard stares of those they passed, all looking shocked and confused to see them both there together.

Luna's breath froze in her throat when she caught sight of Ginny Weasley leaving the house with Hermione, their heads together laughing, completely unaware of the Malfoy's coming to meet them. Ginny's head lifted and she stopped dead in her tracks, disbelief crossing over her face causing Hermione to turn to see what had caused the reaction from her friend.

"Oh my," Hermione muttered when she too caught sight of Draco and Luna.

Scowling deeply, Ginny stalked down the path towards them, holding her skirts up out of the grass to enable her to march easier. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I write you and tell you to stay away in as nice a way as I could possibly manage it?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I just wanted…" Luna began, stepping forward to meet her friend, hoping against hope that they could work something out.

"I don't care what you wanted, this is my brother's wedding, the happiest day of his life and you've brought the Grim Reaper to spoil it!" Ginny jabbed a finger towards Draco, giving him such a disgusted look that he knew in no uncertain terms what Ginny Weasley thought about him.

"We don't want to spoil anything, Ginny," Luna assured her hastily.

"Then why did you come?" Ginny demanded. "I told you not to come here, you aren't wanted and you're most certainly not welcome."

Hermione winced at Ginny's sharp words. "Ginny please. Don't make a scene."

"I'm going to get Kingsley and have you arrested," Ginny said glaring at Draco.

Draco smirked, absently running a finger down Luna's bare forearm. "You go and do that, Weasley, see how long I'm detained for. Then you'll know whose really running things around here."

Ginny paused in the act of turning away to look back him. As much as she would have liked to believe Draco was lying, or trying to make himself look more important than he actually was, Ginny knew that what he was saying was true. Harry had been saying for ages that the Death Eaters had people working for them in the Ministry, and the things that were happening, the laws that were being passed just proved what he said. Draco Malfoy would know all the important people, everyone who had any standing at the Ministry to help him and Ginny knew it. If she made trouble for him now, he would make trouble for her and her family and friends later on, Ginny knew that as well as she knew her own name. It was the mentality of Draco Malfoy, he always had to try to get one over on everyone else.

As satisfying as it would be to see him carted off to the Ministry, Ginny knew it wasn't worth it. Malfoy would make sure she would pay double for the inconvenience and embarrassment it would cause him.

"Alright." Ginny agreed through grit teeth. "What is it that you want?"

"Just to enjoy the celebrations, Weasley. You were a bit hard on my wife in your letter, don't you think?"

Ginny bristled, her fingers tightening their hold on her dress and the muscles in her arms straining under the force she was exhibiting in not taking a swing at Malfoy. "Your wife, made her choice."

"Such a difficult one too," Draco drawled mockingly.

"Everyone's inside, Ginny, it's time for the ceremony to start. Let's not make a big deal about this now," Hermione begged. "We can deal with him afterwards, let Bill and Fleur have their day."

"Fine," Ginny snapped, her face showing clearly that it wasn't fine at all.

"You look very nice, Hermione," Luna said, striving for some normal conversation.

"You look very expensive, Luna," Ginny remarked snidely. "What a true Malfoy you are,"

Luna flinched as Ginny turned and flounced into the marquee. "She's still very angry isn't she, Hermione?"

"Very," Hermione agreed. She glanced from Draco to Luna, her usually sharp and clear mind looking for some sign, some spark, anything, to explain why these two people of all the people in the world, were together.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, "I have no idea, that's what I'm trying to work out. Luna, I had no idea that there was anything ever between you and Malfoy. You have to realise that your marriage has been a huge shock to us all."

"I do understand, Hermione," Luna said softly. "But I would have thought my friends would have been happy for me."

Hermione nodded, "In any other circumstances we would have been. But Luna, it's Malfoy, after everything he has ever said and done how can someone like you stand beside him? Marry him?"

"You're smarter than anyone I know, Hermione, with the exception of Lucius," Luna said thoughtfully, "But you just aren't smart about people. You don't understand how the minds of others may work, how they see things differently from you…."

"Oh I understand all of that," Hermione interrupted quickly. "What I don't understand is how could you possibly see Draco Malfoy differently than the rest of the world. You weren't brought up believing all the pureblood mania that he was, you never had the same friends or moved in the same circles. Therefore, I'm struggling to understand how you can be happy with someone so different to you."

"She is happy, that's all you need to know. Why must you always be interfering, Mudblood?" Draco asked with a shake of his head, as though he really couldn't believe he was hearing what Hermione was saying.

Hermione frowned, "I'm not going to bother to argue with you, Malfoy. I'm going to watch the ceremony, I don't recommend that you do the same, I think it would be highly inappropriate. And," she added slyly. "Harry isn't here."

"Why does your every thought revolve around, Potter?" Draco asked innocently. "You must be very bored, Mudblood."

Tears smarted behind Luna's eyes and she blinked them away rapidly. "You think we came here for Harry?"

"No, "Hermione said with a soft smile. "I believe that you came here to try to make amends with Ginny. However, I believe that he," she stabbed a finger at Draco. "Came here only to try to ferret out information. Oops!" Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "I do hope I didn't offend you with the mention of a ferret, Malfoy."

Draco glared at her, his blood boiling at the insult. That had been the most mortifying experience of his life, and the last thing he needed was for a Mudblood of all people to go bringing it up and throwing it in his face.

Hermione sniggered and hurried into the marquee, leaving Draco and Luna alone out in the garden. Luna sighed heavily. "I suppose it could have been worse. Come on, let's go home, Draco."

Draco frowned, "You know we can't do that, Luna, we have to try to find Potter," he said, bending to whisper into her ear.

Luna shifted uncomfortably. She should have guessed that Draco wouldn't be prepared to give up so quickly, but she figured that Ginny at least would have warned Harry about their presence by now, and he would most likely stay out of their way. So, she allowed Draco to guide her into the marquee and seat her in one of two spare chairs in the far corner of the back row.

She listened enraptured to the ceremony, her small hand curled around Draco's her mind traveling back and forth between the present and her own wedding. A dreamy smile crossed her face and Luna pressed a light kiss to Draco's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

Draco stared stupidly at Luna. He wondered what she was thinking to go around randomly kissing his cheek in public. Pushing thoughts of his wife from his mind, Draco ignored the ceremony and scanned the guests, desperately searching for a sign of Potter. No-one stood out to him as a possible cover up and Draco began to worry he wouldn't have any information to take back to his father at all. Weasley and the Mudblood were hardly going to tell him or Luna anything, if he couldn't even get a sniff at Potter all the Death Eaters were going to think he was useless!

Once the ceremony ended the eating and dancing began as various members of the Weasley family moved the rows of chairs about to create a dance floor. Draco found himself an inconspicuous table where he could watch the proceedings without drawing too much attention to himself. Weasley and Granger had stayed as far away from him as possible and Weaslby hadn't come to order him away either.

Picking at his plate of food, he half listened to the conversation Luna was having with some witch who knew Mr Lovegood, while he searched the crowd again, anyone who looked like an idiot on the dance floor would be a good suspect for Potter.

Draco laughed when he caught sight of Weasley and Granger dancing together. The boy didn't have a clue! Draco was pretty sure that he stood on Granger's toes more often than he actually stood on the dance floor!

"Draco, I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" Luna asked, leaning in to speak directly into his ear to ensure that he heard her over the music.

"Yes I'll have one," he replied, titling his head slightly so that he could see her better and take a deep lungful of her perfume.

"I'll only be a minute," Luna kissed his cheek again and left the table.

Eyebrows drawing together in a frown, Draco watched Luna as she made her way to the buffet table. He pondered the reason for the little kisses that were coming his way every few minutes. Draco wasn't adverse to the kisses, quite the opposite, but it just wasn't like Luna to do that.

He smirked approvingly when he caught a few wizards looking at her, giving her the once over. He was proud of Luna today, she looked exactly as she should, no-one could call her Loony now. Draco smiled softly when he watched her idly twisting the curl of hair that hung at her temple, she accepted a glass of punch from an old man and nodded at him as he spoke to her. Luna looked so very beautiful to him today, and Draco wondered how he hadn't seen her potential before. Would it have been more apparent if Luna's mother had been alive to guide her? Would they have been together from a young age, all ready to get married?

His eyes rolled skywards when a ginger boy went up to Luna and started speaking to her. Draco wondered what could possibly have possessed the boy to do such a thing, Luna was so obviously out of his league that it was laughable.

Draco's eyes widened, but he managed to control his facial expression and push his eyebrows down into a frown, if anyone was watching him, and Draco was sure that they were, it would only look as if he were annoyed some boy was talking to his wife. They wouldn't know that he knew, they wouldn't know Luna as well he did, they wouldn't be able to read her the way he could.

In the current circumstances only one person could make Luna look like that, bring that joyful smile to her lips and look of gratitude to her face. No matter what was going on with the others, clearly, Harry Potter was still on speaking terms with Luna.


	24. The Sides of War

Chapter 24

The Sides of War

Draco lowered his head over his plate but kept his eyes on Luna and the new ginger haired Harry Potter. Luna nodded and touched Potter's arm before gathering two glasses of punch between her slender fingers and turning away.

"Here's your drink, Draco," Luna smiled at him, her dimples flashed as she placed his glass on the table.

"Thanks," Draco nodded once. "So, whose your friend?" he queried, looking pointedly over her shoulder.

Luna twisted her head, she was silent for a few moments as she stared stupidly at the boy who had followed her. "Um…" she twisted her fingers together nervously as butterflies exploded in her tummy. Harry had followed her to the table.

"Bilious Weasley," Harry stuck his hand out towards Draco.

Draco sneered, "Yes, I could tell by the red hair, freckles and those rags you're wearing."

Luna sighed softly, closing her eyes briefly as she slid into the seat next to Draco. It would have been too much to expect for Draco to act civilly towards a Weasley. She felt Harry stiffen beside her and suck in a sharp breath as he retracted the hand Draco had left dangling in mid air.

"Blonde hair, look on your face as though you've smelt something bad and so ridged it's like you've got a stick shoved up your ass. You have to be a Malfoy," Harry replied flippantly.

Draco glared viciously at Potter, the urge to punch him right in the face hot inside him. But knowing he had to try to find out something of use to the Death Eaters and Luna's calm hand on his arm stayed him. "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy," Draco confirmed importantly.

"You sound as though you ought to have trumpets heralding your arrival," Harry commented, sitting down next to Luna and stretching his legs out under the table, his eyes fixed on Draco.

Draco squared his shoulders. "The Malfoy family tree is an intricate and important one. One that spans back hundreds of years and will continue to expand into the future." Draco added, patting Luna's hand causing her to blush.

Harry sat bolt upright in his chair, hot indignant insults on his lips, but he caught himself just in time. If Luna wanted a child with Draco Malfoy that was her own business, after all, she was married to the horrible git now.

"Nice," Harry said through grit teeth.

Draco leant back in his seat his grey eyes glowing with mischief. "Fun."

Harry glowered, he couldn't help himself. The very idea of a vile, loathsome creature like Malfoy putting his hands on someone as sweet and innocent as Luna turned his stomach and caused bile to burn the back of his throat.

"So, where do you go to school?" Draco asked. He gloated inwardly when he saw the slight panic on Potter's newly freckled face, he would bet his last sickle that Potter didn't know any other wizarding schools other than Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

"Um… I'm … um taught at home," Harry stammered unconvincingly.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "I thought I didn't recognise you…. But then again, there are so many of you that the public can't be expected to remember every single one of you. Weasley's always have bred like rabbits. I suspect that's why you're home schooled, the Weasley's never had two sickles to rub together, stands to reason that they wouldn't be able to afford to pay out for school equipment before long."

"What do you know about it, you arrogant git?" Harry demanded, a red flush creeping into his cheeks. Just who did Draco Malfoy think he was?

Draco shrugged easily. "Not as much as you I suspect."

For a brief moment Harry froze in his seat, believing that Malfoy knew exactly who he was before he remembered that he was supposed to be a Weasley and would therefore know the ins and outs of the Weasley family.

"Draco," Luna murmured, squeezing his fingers lightly. She wondered what it was about this husband of hers that made him want to antagonise people he believed where beneath him.

"I'll be back in a minute, Luna." He stood up and smoothed out his trousers. "Dare I ask where the bathroom is in this dump?"

"I'm not sure," Luna said.

"Through the kitchen, up the stairs fourth door on the right," Harry reeled off the instructions, breaking a sausage roll in half.

Draco left the tent, his long fingers dipping into the inner pockets of his robes to check his wand was well at hand in case someone decided to try something with him. He entered the rickety old house and gazed around him with distaste and gave a violent shudder. Everything looked old and decrepit, worn out, patched and threadbare. The whole house reeked of poverty so far as Draco was concerned.

Hurrying up the stairs, Draco entered the small bathroom, shut and locked the door and cast a silencing spell to ensure that he wasn't over heard. Digging about in the pocket of his robes Draco took out his wand and a small piece of mirror.

Tapping his wand to the mirror he whispered, "Father? Father are you there?"

A cloud of smoke crossed the surface of the mirror and Lucius Malfoy's face appeared. "Where have you been, Draco? What have you been doing?"

"Watching a wedding, what else would I have been doing?" Draco asked irritably. "He's here, Potter's here. He's taken polyjuice potion and looks like a Weasley. He's wearing dress robes, obviously and he's sitting with me and Luna."

"Excellent!" Lucius exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Well done, Draco. Hang on in there and don't raise suspicion."

"I won't." Draco promised, watching as his father disappeared and the mirror went foggy before returning to its usual smooth glassy surface. Replacing the mirror and his wand back into the pocket of his robes Draco left the bathroom and returned to the marquee.

Potter he was pleased to see was still sitting with Luna, although now the mud blood had arrived and was leaning on the back of Potter's chair, a concerned look on her face as she spoke to Luna. Although, really it looked more as if she was talking at Luna.

"Let's dance, Luna, I really cannot stomach the company at this table at the moment," Draco gave Hermione a scathing look, holding out his hand to Luna.

Smiling delightedly, Luna stood up, placing her hand in Draco's and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. "How lovely, Draco, I do love to dance."

Luna beamed as her body slotted against Draco's, and he began to guide her around the floor to the slow music playing. She swallowed nervously, become increasingly uncomfortable as the dance wore on. Everyone was watching them, although Luna was oblivious to their stares, she was more concerned over the wave of heat that was sweeping through her body, intensifying at each sway as Draco's body moved with hers, pressing against her.

Her breathing turned shallow and her fingers tightened their hold on Draco's shoulder. What did he do to her? How could merely dancing with him in a room full of people cause her body to vibrate with such longing she could feel it in every single cell in her body? His hand, flat on the small of her back seemed to burn through the thin silk of her dress to scorch her skin and make every single fine hair on her body stand to attention.

Draco's lips twitched into a smirk as he observed the warm pink flush creeping into Luna's cheeks. He so enjoyed her reaction to him, he'd never had anyone react towards him the way Luna did. Suddenly, all the air left his lungs and he stumbled slightly, when Luna tilted her head back and her wide spaced blue eyes met his. They were almost fever bright, and the desire in their depths was unmistakable. A violent shiver ran up Draco's spine as he battled the urge to kiss her. Kissing Luna now was not going to be a good idea, he didn't have much control over himself when he touched her.

Draco swallowed, he'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Luna. He wanted her so badly that he could forget he was in a room full of people and ravage her up against Potter!

Over the years in the Slytherin common room, Draco had been privy to many discussions of which sexual acts the Slytherin boys wished to perform with whatever girl was flavour of the month at the time, and many boastings of what had taken place between them and various girls. Of course, he had always managed to escape sharing in these talks with the response that Malfoy's did not discuss their private business and no-one thought to question that, knowing exactly what the Malfoy's were like.

He had always wondered if there was something wrong with him, the idea of partaking in the activities mentioned had never really appealed to Draco at all. There had been no girl at Hogwarts that had captured his interest and the mere thought of doing any of the sexual acts discussed with any of the girls he knew just caused him to sneer. Who at Hogwarts was worthy enough to be allowed the privilege of being with him?

He had never had any desire towards the male population of the school so Draco didn't believe himself to be gay, but he had worried there was something in him that was missing. Then his wedding day had arrived and as he watched Luna drift towards him on his fathers arm, Draco had felt a rush of heat, rampaging hormones and an undeniable desire he had never felt before and he had stopped worrying that there was something lacking within him, as the thought of partaking in any kind of sexual activity with Luna was extremely appealing.

When the slow song ended and a faster number began, Draco stopped dancing. "I think we should sit down now."

"Yes," Luna replied breathily, her hands shaking with the intensity of Draco's eyes on her face. She walked with Draco back to the table and sank gratefully into her seat. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep on standing with the way her body was feeling right now.

Sinking into his seat next to Luna, Draco observed the disguised Potter. "You don't dance then, Weasley?"

"No, definitely not," Harry said with a frown towards the dance floor. "You seem to have a natural way on the dance floor though," he added, feeling genuinely envious of Malfoy's dancing ability. Harry had never had any rhythm and would love to be able to at least be able to slow dance.

"I've been learning since I was a little boy. All aristocratic purebloods know how to dance," Draco told him, flicking a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Indeed,"

"Yes, I doubt that you would know about that though,"

"My cousin Ron tells me that you're in his year at Hogwarts," Harry swallowed back the urge to curse Malfoy into oblivion and attempted to keep the conversation on a more neutral ground. If he was going to succeed in getting any kind of information from Malfoy he was going to have to lead around to it. And the best way Harry could think of to do that was either to flatter Malfoy or to dismiss everything he said, therefore enraging him to the point where he just had to boast about what he knew. Malfoy had always liked to boast.

"That's right," Draco confirmed, taking a sip of his punch. "We most certainly do not associate with the same people though."

"Oh yes," Harry nodded, "That's right, I remember Ron telling me now that Harry Potter snubbed you within seconds of meeting you. Shows some good sense." Harry smiled innocently.

"Shows that people judge too quickly on appearances," Luna corrected softly.

"My wife's a Ravenclaw, she's very smart and of course it shows," Draco smiled at Luna, wondering how Potter felt having his friend putting him in his place.

"Indeed they do," Harry agreed, ignoring Malfoy and nodding at Luna. "You most definitely do, don't you Malfoy?" he said, his eyes swivelling to his hated enemy. "You judge everyone, the Weasley's are too poor, Hermione isn't good enough because she's a muggle born. You even looked down your nose at your own wife."

Draco's shoulder's stiffened and his fingers curled into a fist beneath the table. Who the hell did Potter think he was, saying these things which could upset Luna? Did Potter think the he was a total idiot? Did he think he could take him, Draco for a complete fool? Sitting there at his table, insulting him believing he was safe with his little Weasley look!

"You would be concerned about mud blood's wouldn't you? Your own mother was a filthy mud blood herself wasn't she?" Draco hissed viciously.

"Don't you dare speak that way about my mother!" Harry shouted back, leaning over the table on his hands glaring at Draco.

Draco smirked and leant back in his seat. "You always were easy to wind up, Potter."

Harry's mouth worked for a few moments but no sound came out. He was livid, but with himself rather than Malfoy. He had given himself away to Draco Malfoy of all people! "And you always were a sneaky, slimy git, weren't you, Malfoy?"

"It's called having a cunning mind, Potter."

"It's called being a pompous ass, Malfoy," Harry snapped back. He lifted his top lip in a very good imitation of Malfoy and said, "But for all your pompous ways, you always were nothing but a lot of talk. When the time came you couldn't do anything but cry to a ghost, could you, Malfoy? You were too cowardly to go through with your mission, weren't you? You let Snape do your dirty work for you because you're weak and spineless when it counts."

Draco was on his feet, an angry red flush covering his cheeks and his wand in his hand. "You know nothing about me, Potter. Don't presume anything."

Luna stood up quickly so that she was standing between them and turned on Harry like a small ball of fury and stood against him for the first time in her life. "Don't you dare say those thing's, Harry Potter. You know you don't mean a word your saying. Would you prefer Draco to be a murder? Because I certainly wouldn't. Would you have done it differently, Harry? Would you have killed Dumbledore if you were in Draco's position? I for one don't believe that you would."

"Stay out of this, Luna," Harry said, lowering his wand slightly, he did not wish to hex Luna by accident, and Malfoy was certainly capable of pushing him to the point where he just fired his hex without thinking.

"No, I won't. Draco is my husband, Harry. I refuse to sit quietly by and listen to you speak to him that way. You want Draco to be bad, that way he stays in the same box you put him in from the beginning, it doesn't occur to you that he could have feelings just the same as you do," Luna spoke quietly and calmly, her large blue eyes watching Harry carefully for a sign of him relenting.

"Don't ever compare me with him again," Harry warned. "He is the reason that Dumbledore is dead. He is the reason that Bill Weasley was attacked and almost turned into a werewolf. He is the reason that Katie Bell ended up seriously ill in St Mungos and he's the reason that Ron almost died. He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Luna, into a school full of innocent children and they brought Greyback with them. You know what he's like, he preys on the young, catch them when they're little and ruin their whole lives."

"Didn't you tell me that you heard Draco say that he would die if he didn't kill Dumbledore?" she questioned softly.

Harry nodded, "Yes," he confirmed reluctantly. He had a horrible feeling that Luna was going to beat him in this argument.

"Then how can you condemn him for trying to save his own life? For trying to save his family? Wouldn't you do the same thing? Isn't that what Dumbledore's Army was all about? Learning to fight for ourselves and to protect those we loved?" Luna asked, spreading her hands out, palms up.

"Yes, but…."

"But that little adventure benefited you, didn't it, Potter?" Draco interrupted. "That was something that was going to help you. Merlin forbid anyone should do something that goes against the Chosen One. You really are a hypocrite, Potter." Draco sneered at him, lifting his wand a little around Luna's arm. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Potter, but wasn't it you who put Luna in danger at the end of last year by running off on a fools mission to rescue Black at the Ministry?"

"That's not exactly…"

"Oh but it is," Draco cut him off with a strong glare. "You can put Luna in danger and almost get her killed, and yet you have the audacity to stand there and spit your poison at me over Bell and Weasley. Unlike you, I never deliberately put those at risk. You deliberately took Luna to the Ministry with you and she had to fight for her life, and yet you think you deserve to be praised for that little stunt when you can condemn me for what I've done."

Harry said nothing for a few minutes. He knew that Malfoy was right, and he also knew that it wasn't really Malfoy he hated. He was angry at him for letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but he'd seen and heard enough that night up on the Tower to know that Malfoy had no choice in the matter. It was Snape who Harry hated with such a burning passion he could sometimes even taste it.

Even having these thoughts, Harry still apportioned a lot of the blame to Malfoy. He was, to all intents and purposes, the catalyst for Dumbledore's death.

Luna sighed quietly. "Don't you see Harry, there's no-one to blame for Dumbledore's death except the Dark Lord. I suppose you could say that he died due to misjudgement on Draco's part, but you can't really blame Draco for it." She tilted her head to the side and studied Harry intently for a few silent seconds, "And if I know you the way I think I do, you don't really blame Draco, not deep down, your hate is too deeply rooted towards Snape, it has been for a long time."

Harry wondered how Luna did it, how did she delve deep beneath the surface and wiggling out every little secret he kept hidden away? Luna could read people, there was no denying it, she looked, really looked at them and when she knew someone well enough she could always tell how they were really feeling whether they chose to tell her or not.

"Malfoy still…"

"Did what he had to do," Luna said gently. "Just the way you have always done what you had to do. Don't you realise that there's a war going on, Harry? What Draco did was an act of war, you can't condemn him for that."

"Always with a war there are two sides," Harry replied, his voice low and threatening. "Unfortunately for Malfoy, he's on the other side to me which makes him my enemy," he raised his wand, his eyes narrowing as he focused on Malfoy.

Draco sneered at Potter. "You want to go ten rounds with me, Potter all well and good. But let Luna move out of the way first. "

"No." Luna turned to face Draco, her hand resting on his chest. "I don't want you two to fight."

"Unavoidable I'm afraid," Draco responded, his eyes never leaving Potter's face. "Although, isn't it customary for you to hide behind someone else, Potter? Dumbledore, Black, your parents? Haven't they all died for you at some point?"

Harry's face paled and he swallowed sharply. He hated it when Malfoy hit a nerve, it always felt ten times worse than when someone else managed it.

Snorting, Harry said scathingly. "You're planning on killing me are you? That should be something to see, shouldn't it? Considering you couldn't even kill an unarmed man. I'll enjoying seeing how you plan to go about killing someone who can actually fight you back,"

"Kill you?" Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Who said anything about killing you? The Dark Lord wants that pleasure all for himself. You're his kill, Potter, no-one else's."

Harry opened his mouth to retort when he was distracted by loud cracks echoing around the marquee as hooded and masked Death Eaters apperated amid the shouts and yells of the scrambling guests.

Harry's head snapped back around and he stared angrily at Draco. "You were just keeping me near weren't you?"

"Always did have to argue every point with me, didn't you, Potter?" Draco drawled, smirking victoriously.

"Harry!" Ron Weasley yelled and gestured frantically from the other side of the marquee where he was stood with Hermione.

Harry didn't think, he just spun around on his heel and ran. Malfoy could never catch the bloody snitch, Harry thought it highly unlikely that he would be able to hit a moving target. Darting and weaving his way between the fleeing wedding guests, Harry pounded across the shiny wooden floor towards Ron and Hermione. He didn't look back, but he knew that Malfoy was following him. It was the dreamy voice of Luna calling after her husband that told him that.

Shoving Luna to one side as carefully as he could, Draco sprinted after Potter, his wand raised, his grey eyes narrowed and focused on the fleeing ginger haired figure. He executed a trip jinx, missed Potter but managed to hit Weasley.

Ron felt his legs go and he tripped up, his feet entangling with Harry's as he fell forward dragging them both to the ground.

Draco grinned triumphantly as he watched both Potter and Weasely falling face first to the floor. Granger stopped and was trying to drag the lanky Weasely to his feet. If he moved quickly he could get all three of them. Draco was just preparing to use the spell that would allow a nice thick length of robe to emerge from the tip of his wand and bind the fabulous golden trio together when he heard it, Luna's voice raised in a terrified scream, "DRACO!"


	25. The Big Bug Bear

Chapter 25

The Big Bug Bear

Turning swiftly Draco's eyes widened in horror. Luna was sprawled on the floor, her hand around her ankle surrounded by bits of broken furniture and glass. Above her, one of the poles from the marquee was crashing down towards to her, threatening to cave her skull in.

Draco reacted so fast that he didn't even realise that he had cast the spell. He held the pole aloft in the air, guiding it down to the floor beside Luna with careful movements to ensure that he didn't hit her with it. Once the pole was safely on the ground, Draco hurried over to Luna, not even giving Potter a backwards glance. Potter was far from Draco's mind at that moment in time.

Kneeling beside her, Draco touched his fingers to the gash on the side of her head. It didn't look too big, but dark droplets of blood were oozing from the split skin and a piece of glass was sticking out of the wound. He flinched when she winced at his touch, he made a quick appraisal of her searching for other signs of injury and noting the graze on her hand that was still gripping her ankle.

"What happened?" he asked, leaning over her to examine the ankle.

"I tripped on that bit of chair," Luna said, pointing out a broken chair a few steps behind her. "I couldn't catch myself in time and I think I sprained my ankle. It really hurts, Draco."

Draco refrained from touching her ankle, it looked a little swollen and she was obviously in pain with it. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head, "No. I saw the pole but I couldn't move quickly enough," she whispered, biting her lower lip as Draco summoned her bag from across the room.

"It's alright, you're alright," Draco spoke softly, lifting her carefully into his arms and cradling her against his chest.

"Will you take me home?" she asked, as her bag weaved its way among the feuding guests and landed in her lap.

"Right away," Draco said. Holding her tightly, he spun on the spot and arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Striding into the cool foyer, Draco went straight upstairs to their room. He didn't speak as he deposited her on the end of the bed and shrugged off his dress robes. Kneeling, Draco eased her shoes off her feet. Luna sucked in a sharp breath as he handled her sore ankle. Glancing up quickly Draco said, "Sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you."

Luna nodded, "I know." She said nothing more as Draco unzipped her dressed and wiggled it down her body, throwing the silk over his shoulder he settled her back in bed.

"I'll send Baka up to look at you, he knows lots of useful healing spells," Draco tucked the silk sheets around her and left the room. He called for Baka when he arrived at the top of the sweeping stair case leading down into the foyer.

Baka scurried out of the parlour with a small watering can in his hands. "Master Draco called?"

"Yes, go up and see Miss Luna, she has some injuries I want you to fix for her."

"Yes of course," Baka bowed low to the floor. "Baka go right away, Master Draco."

Draco nodded and continued on his way down the stairs into the foyer where his father was now standing waiting for him.

"What's happened, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Death Eaters turned up as planned, I almost had Potter…"

"Almost had him?" Lucius interrupted, a frown creasing his forehead.

Draco nodded sharply. "Yes, that's right. I almost had him, but I had to abandoned the chase. The last time I saw him he was tangled in a heap with Weasley. I should image that he, Weasley and the mud blood escaped."

Lucius looked annoyed, he glared at his son with dark eyes. "Just why did you let him escape, Draco?"

"I had something else to take care of," Draco replied coldly.

"Does this have anything to do with the injuries I heard you say that Luna has?"

"Yes it does."

"Is she alright?" Lucius hard tone softened considerably, concern crossing over his face as worry flecked his eyes.

"I think she'll be fine. Just a few cuts and a sprained ankle. Baka will know how to treat her," Draco replied, his fingers curling into fists at his side as he spoke.

"You allowed Potter to escape over a few cuts and a sprained ankle?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Better Potter escape than Luna has her brains smashed in!" Draco yelled angrily, a strip of red colouring his cheeks. "Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"I don't know what happened, I wasn't there," Lucius replied quietly. "But I doubt I would have acted any differently. It must have been serious for you to be this upset over it."

Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Who said anything about being upset?" he demanded.

Lucius shrugged delicately for such a large man. "I know how I would feel if someone I loved almost had, how did you phrase it? Their "brains smashed in"?"

Frowning Draco turned away from his father. "I have things to do, father. Do you need me any more?"

"No, I can deal with whatever happens alone. You go on back to Luna," Lucius gave his son a soft smile, he wore an expression that Draco had never seen on his fathers face before. "Give her my love."

"I will." Draco sighed softly and headed back up the stairs with slow, heavy steps. He felt numb, drained, as if every feeling he had ever had had been sucked right out of him and Draco wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was rather afraid to allow himself to give in and actually feel as he wasn't sure what to be prepared for.

Draco entered the bedroom just as Baka was finishing with Luna's ankle. He heard her gasp in pain as the house elf finished rubbing something into the swollen skin and Draco's temper flared. "What are you doing you idiotic elf? Can't you do anything right? You're hurting her! Stop it!"

Baka jumped in surprise, not having heard Master Draco entering the room. His large eyes grew round with dread, his ears flattening against his head and his small body quivering with fright. "Baka sorry, Master Draco. Baka didn't mean it."

"Draco don't let him punish himself!" Luna cried out as soon as she saw that the little elf was preparing to bang his head against the floor.

"Baka stop!" Draco ordered. Usually he didn't give a damn what the elves did, but he knew that Luna did and she had dealt with enough today without having a stupid house elf upsetting her. "If you've finished healing Miss Luna get out."

"Yes sir. Yes sir, Master Draco. Miss Luna all well now," Baka hugged a small bottle to him and hurried from the room.

Sighing heavily, Draco sat on the end of the bed and removed his shoes and socks, letting his bare feet sink into the thick carpet. After unbuttoning his shirt, Draco sat forward his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he was beginning to feel now that he had vented some of his anger and frustration onto the unfortunate Baka and he didn't like what he was feeling.

He was meant to protect Luna, and he had left her alone to chase after Potter, resulting in what could have been her near death. He shivered, his mind rebelling at the very thought. He had been so preoccupied at trying to find a way to impress the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, to ensure that the Malfoy's stayed top of their game, that he had neglected Luna.

No matter what happened in the future, Draco silently vowed to make certain that Luna was alright. Potter would have done. Potter would have known that Luna would follow him without first taking the time to retrieve her wand from her bag. Draco shoved the comparison from his mind, the only reason Potter would know these things was because he was used to having people running around after him and risking their lives. No-one did that for him except his parents, Aunt and Snape, and they were all adults with the experience and knowledge behind them to protect themselves.

Luna's hesitant voice broke into his thoughts. "Draco? Are you angry with me?"

Draco squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment, then stood up and continued to undress before slipping into bed beside her. "No." His voice sounded rough when he spoke.

Luna wasn't convinced, "But…" All protests died on her lips when Draco's arms encircled her, pulling her close to him and his lips touched her temple. "Are you sure?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" Draco questioned, leaning over her, pressing his lips to her forehead, her nose, her lips. He had to touch her, had to be close to her to reassure himself she was really there.

Luna didn't get the chance to reply to his question. Draco pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue caressing, tasting, sending shivers over her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Draco broke the kiss, the corner of his lips twisting up into a little smile at the disappointed noise she made in the back of her throat. He trailed tiny kisses along her jaw bone to just beneath her ear. Closing his eyes, Draco breathed in deeply, drawing the familiar scent of her into his lungs.

"What would I do if something happened to you?" he whispered throatily, his hands smoothing over the warm skin of her body.

Luna blinked in surprised, her heart beat picking up with excitement. "Nothing is going to happen to me," she assured Draco softly, stroking his back, her finger tips picking up the knotted muscles in his shoulders.

"It nearly did," he muttered, burying his face against her neck, his hands rounding her hips, pulling her closer still.

Shivers ran over Luna's body, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms as Draco unclasped her bra, allowing her breasts to tumble freely into his palms. He kneaded the soft flesh slowly, his lips burning a trail over her chest to her breasts. She sighed contentedly, a feeling of bliss enveloping her the way it always did when Draco touched her.

He covered her breasts with soft, gentle kisses, gratified at the low moans of appreciation that came from her as she arched her body towards him. His hands knew her body well, Draco knew each curve, each dip and he was sure his lips could find their way around her body with no trouble at all. Luna moaned again, her body shuddering and her fingers gripping hold of his shoulders so tightly she left white prints behind.

Luna bent her knees when she felt him pulling her underwear down her legs, helping to get rid of the thing that was keeping Draco from her. Need blazed its way through her body and she squirmed impatiently as Draco's lips made their way down her stomach to her thigh, the cool white silk of the bedclothes going with him.

She gave a small gasp when his warm breath ghosted over her, his lips brushing against her. Luna whimpered when he kissed her softly. His tongue parted her, slipped side her and she cried out with pleasure, her entire body burning.

A low groan boiled out of her mouth. Blindly, Luna reached for him, gripping his upper arms she pulled her knees up and lifted her hips off the bed. Draco groaned against her as his tongue thrust deeper and she cried out with unhidden pleasure, her back arching, inviting him even deeper.

The taste and scent of her arousal hit him hard, like a body shot, and Draco was sure that if he wasn't already there, he would have been sent to his knees. His blood pumped through his body as though he had just ran a marathon and his erection was throbbing as if it had its own heart beat.

Suddenly, Luna cried out, just as she felt a dam had burst between her legs. She sank back to the bed, her hands falling loosely from Draco's shoulders as she lay there panting harshly, waves of pleasure washing through her.

Draco absorbed her orgasm greedily, shifting his body so that he covered her completely he fell neatly between her legs. Luna accepted his weight with a throaty sigh.

She felt his lips at her throat, moving up her neck and then, as though coming from someplace far away, Luna heard Draco's raspy voice in her ear.

"I won't let you get hurt. I won't let anything happen to you,"

Luna blinked, trying to pull her mind out of the hazy fog it was currently floating in to listen to exactly what Draco was saying.

"If something had happened to you today I don't know what I would have done. I'll look after you. I'll protect you. What would I do without my angel?"

He sounded close to tears and Luna's heart ached for him. Now she understood why he had been silent towards her. Not because he was angry with her, but because he was upset over what had almost happened.

Stroking his hair gently, Luna kissed the top of his head, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she rocked him slowly back and forth.

His lips were against her cheek, covering her face with tiny butterfly kisses. "My angel. My angel. I need you."

Luna's body arched up towards him. "Draco, I need you too."

His mouth captured hers and he kissed her, a long, deep, breath stealing kiss that she returned with matching passion. Luna felt him hard against her and she encircled her legs around his waist. "Don't stop, Draco."

Draco had no intention of stopping, not now when he was blazing with need for her. The tip of his erection slid easily into place and Luna moaned softly. Draco hissed as her heat burnt his erection when he entered her fully with one powerful stroke.

Draco cried out, Luna was holding him tightly, her body undulating beneath him and he knew what Heaven felt like. He knew this was where he was supposed to be. And just like anything that was Heavenly, Luna was meant to be savored.

He moved slowly, a gentle, rhythmic rocking. Tender thrusts broke his rhythm and made her quiver, made her fingers tighten in his hair and the tip of his nose bump lightly against hers.

Luna's eyelids fluttered, and her large blue eyes gazed up at Draco, sparkling with sexual passion, watching his eyes darken and the pleasure flood his face. Her lips moved and she spoke whispered, broken words of appreciation and love, her eyes latched to his face the entire time.

Like a sponge, Draco absorbed her words, his own replies falling effortlessly from his lips in between kisses.

Draco couldn't go on any longer, his pleasure peaked and with one hard final thrust he came violently, spilling inside her, his body shaking as his orgasm seemed to just go on and on. Dazedly he realised that Luna was right there climaxing with him, both of them holding on to each other for dear life against the shattering waves of passion.

His heart hammering wildly against his breastbone, Draco lay quietly where he was, his hot body still covering Luna's, still feeling the heat from her skin radiating to the very marrow of his bones, and her quiet struggle for breath echoed in his ear.

Slowly, Draco raised himself up onto his elbows so that he could look at her, see the familiar contentment on her face and the sparkling pleasure of her eyes. He was shocked to see that her eyes were closed and there were glittering tear drops on her cheeks.

Luna felt Draco go ridged in her arms and she smiled. "Happy," she assured him, her usual breathy voice sounding even more dreamy than it normally did. She felt his lips brush over her cheek, wiping a tear away and her eyes fluttered, half opening to peer up at him.

Draco wasn't looking at her, he was busy groping for the white silk of the bed sheet that was currently tangled around his legs. Pulling at it impatiently, he awkwardly tucked it around them both and settled himself down next to Luna, half of his body still covering hers.

Finding Draco's hand, Luna entwined his fingers with hers and rested their joined hands over her heart with a sigh of satisfaction.

"That wasn't really fair of me," Draco admitted grudgingly, his lips brushing her ear. "You really should be resting."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not made of glass, Draco. I'm fine, really I am. Besides, now I'll rest easier."

"You're not fine," Draco replied firmly. "You just think you are. You'll have delayed shock."

"Alright, Draco, if it will make you feel any better, when I wake up I'll have delayed shock," Luna mumbled through a large yawn, her eyelids fluttering shut as she snuggled closer against him.

For once, Draco chose not to argue the point with her. Instead he held her just a little tighter than was necessary. It would not make him feel better if Luna did wake up and have delayed shock, what would make him feel better was to lock her up in this room and never let her out into the world again. That way she would be perfectly safe from everything, nothing could get to her if she stayed in one place.

Draco knew however that he was not going to get his wish on that front. He would instead just have to be extra careful where Luna was concerned. The sound of her even breathing told Draco that Luna had now fallen asleep and he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head slightly. He could not get rid of the image of Luna lying helpless on the floor with that pole crashing down towards her. Draco sighed heavily, this day would haunt him for a while, he was sure of that.

Idly, Draco allowed his fingers to sift through Luna's hair, watching absently as the silky strands fell through this fingers again and again. Luna was so gentle, so fragile, Draco thought as he studied her face completely relaxed in sleep. She was like a flower blowing in the wild wind, she was not made for his world. At least, not the world he was inhabiting at the current time. As smart as she was, Luna let her heart rule her head, she did not put her own safety first the way she should do. She hadn't when she had gone to the Ministry with Potter, or when she had been fighting the Death Eaters after Dumbledore's death, and again today she had not thought to protect herself.

A deep frown crossed over Draco's forehead. Now Luna shouldn't have to worry about looking after herself, she had him to do that for her. Expect that he hadn't. Draco had never had to put anyone before himself before and he had to admit he was finding it hard to adjust to that new aspect of his life. But of course, if he really wanted to, he would be able to adjust. After all, he was Draco Malfoy, he could do whatever he wanted to do, and he would prove it by adjusting accordingly.

The one big bug bear, the one thing that irritated Draco to the point where he just wanted to scream because he knew it was truth, was that Harry flaming Potter would not have to adjust. Harry Potter would automatically put Luna first and act appropriately. Potter was nicer than he was, Potter was considerate, Potter was selfless when the need arose.

Potter was all the things that he was not, and up until now Draco had prided himself on that particular fact. As he looked down at Luna's sleeping face, his index finger tracing the lush outline of her lips, Draco realized that his wife had all the same qualities that Potter did, making her the complete opposite to him.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as Draco wondered what exactly that meant in the long run for his marriage.


	26. The Malfoy Family Heirloom

**A/N: I would just like to say at this point that I do not actually view the character of Narcissa the way I am portraying her in this story. & I'd also like to thank everyone who has been good enough to review & add my story to their favorites. I really appreciate the support!!**

Chapter 26

The Malfoy Family Heirloom

Luna sipped slowly at her goblet of orange juice as she relaxed against the puffed up pillows propped up against the headboard. "Draco? Can we go downstairs today?" she called out to her husband who was just getting out of the shower.

Draco appeared in the bathroom doorway, a white towel tucked securely around his waist and his hair smoothed back into its usually neat style. He observed her closely, leaning against the doorframe. "How do you feel this morning?"

Luna sighed softly. "Fine, Draco. I've felt fine for the last two days."

Draco smirked, "You've felt fine to me too."

Luna smiled, a light pink blush creeping into her cheeks. "Then can we please leave this room?"

"I suppose so." Draco flopped down next to her, reaching for a piece of toast he bit into it and chewed slowly. He knew that it wasn't possible for him to keep Luna locked up in the bedroom for much longer. It had been easier to keep her there than he had anticipated, Draco had discovered that fiery kisses and gentle caresses went a long way in persuading Luna to do what he wanted her to do.

Stroking his face gently she said, "It's been a lovely two days, Draco. But it is time to rejoin the rest of humanity."

"If you like," he agreed. "Your surprise should be here today as well."

"Surprise?" Luna's eyes lit up. "What sort of surprise?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

She clasped her hands together, "I love surprises."

Draco nodded, his eyes glowing wickedly. "Yeah, I gathered that from the reaction I got by the way I woke you up this morning."

Laughing, Luna leant in and kissed him softly. "That was a very wonderful surprise, Draco." Placing her breakfast tray over Draco's knees she wiggled out of bed, crossing to the wardrobe to find some clothes to wear.

"Is it necessary that you get dressed?" Draco whined, his eyes running over her bare skin.

"If I'm planning to leave the room yes it is. And I do plan on leaving the room today." Luna responded firmly. "I understand why you wanted to keep me in here, but you can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool, Draco."

Draco snorted, "I'd wrap you in barbed wire if it keeps you away from the Death Eaters," he retorted scowling deeply.

Emerging from the wardrobe in a pale blue skirt and white top, Luna curled her arms around the bedpost and gazed at him in silence for a few minutes. "I wish I could do that for you, Draco. I wish I could help you."

"You have helped me," he told her, shifting the tray from his lap and popping a grape into his mouth. "Fetch me my clothes will you? My father was very pleased with the article you wrote on the passing of the law to exclude mud-bloods from Hogwarts."

Handing him a pair of tailored trousers and a silk shirt Luna said quietly, "I meant I wish there was something more I could do for you. I wish I could somehow get you out of your involvement with the Death Eaters."

Draco's head shot up, his eyebrows drawing together into a frown. "I chose to be a Death Eater and wear the Dark Mark. I happen to believe in everything they are fighting for. You'll do well to ensure that you support them in public as well."

Luna flinched at the sharp words. "I just thought…"

"You just thought that you would add some new layer to me, didn't you? You thought you'd dream up a new Draco, a Draco who isn't really bad. Why do you do that? Can't you deal with the truth of the man you married, Luna?" Draco demanded, anger creeping into his voice as he viciously tugged his trousers up his legs.

Biting her lower lip Luna blinked to keep her tears at bay as Draco moved around the room for his shoes and belt. She hated fighting with Draco, they didn't argue very often, but when they did she couldn't seem to find the words to get her point across because he closed ranks so quickly. "I know the truth of the man I married," she replied, squaring her shoulders. "I know that you…"

"Ah, but you don't." Draco shoved his feet into his shoes and glared at her. "You continually seem to forget the conversation we had before our wedding when I warned you that you would never know me. You don't know me, Luna, because I haven't let you know me. Just because you sleep beside me, and we screw every night does not mean that you know me."

"Don't you say that!" Luna cried out, pain scoring through her chest, her blue eyes flashing with defiance and indignation.

Draco blinked, "What?"

"Not once have we ever screwed, Draco Malfoy. Don't you ever say that again!"

He could see the pain his words had caused and almost taste the desperation coming from her, begging him to take back what he had said. Draco wanted to take it back, he hadn't meant it and didn't believe it. But he refused to back down and show weakness to Luna, he's already done enough of that, acting like a complete sap over her lately.

Luna was his wife, she belonged to him and would always be with him. She would get over this little exchange by the end of the day and in a few days the whole incident would be forgotten without him having to apologise or backtrack and get sucked into a conversation about feelings and love, which he did not wish to get into at all.

Stalking across the room Draco felt a wave of sadness wash over him when Luna cringed backwards away from him. Standing directly in front of her, curling his hand around the nape of her neck he tilted Luna's head back so that he could examine her face completely when he spoke.

"You listen to me, Luna. Do not ever presume that you know what I'm thinking or how I feel. Do yourself a favour and don't build a life and a husband on what you think you know, you'll only be disappointed. You are my wife, that means that I'm entitled to you and I'll always take what I'm entitled to." Draco told her coldly, fighting back the urge to wipe away the single tear that was currently making its way down her cheek.

Luna's lips parted and her voice shook when she spoke. "You told me that you'd look after me…"

"I will," he interrupted her.

"You told me that you wouldn't let anything happen to me, that you'd protect me and not let anything hurt me…." she inhaled deeply, the tears falling freely now. "… I suppose you don't include yourself in that?"

Draco blanched, dropping his hand from her neck. Stepping back from her, he spun on his heel and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Wiping her cheek with a trembling hand, Luna gave in to the overwhelming sadness and pain that spun through her and let herself cry. She sobbed loudly, brokenly, for Draco, for his inability to let her close to him. Wrapping her arms around herself she sank down onto her knees, and leant against the bed. Giving vent to her feelings Luna cried until her face was red and her eyes were swollen.

*

"How is Luna feeling, Draco?" Lucius asked. He was sitting at the table in the parlor playing a game of cards by himself while his son sulked in the chair opposite him.

"Fine," Draco responded dully. He wished he'd kept his bloody mouth shut now, and that he didn't feel the need to push Luna away every time he started to get close to her.

"Is she looking forward to the party tonight?"

"Party?" Draco glanced up with a frown. "What party?"

Lucius sighed wearily. "Don't you ever listen to me, Draco? I told you yesterday that we are throwing a party tonight to celebrate the passing of the Student Law of Hogwarts, and also I have it on good authority that the law on Mud-blood's, the stripping of their magic, will be passed later this afternoon. That really is a cause for celebration isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's great news." Draco didn't think that Luna would feel the same way, but he also knew she'd keep her mouth shut. Unlike him.

There was a light knock on the door and Baka entered, a prettily wrapped package in his hands. "Excuse me. Master Draco, this just arrived for you." Baka bowed low to the floor and held out the package for Draco to take.

Draco sighed softly, it was Luna's present. He squirmed in his seat, Draco didn't feel as if he could give it to Luna now. "Take it up to Miss Luna," Draco instructed, opening up the book he had brought in with him, indicating that the elf was dismissed and he didn't wish to discuss anything with his father.

Lucius watched his son for a few minutes. He noticed the strain around his eyes, the guilty flush to his face and his general uncomfortable and distracted demeanor. Lucius knew the signs, and he guessed that something had happened between Draco and Luna and he had to forcibly restrain himself from demanding to know what his son had done this time.

Sipping at his now cold coffee, Lucius made a face and pushed the china cup away from him. Realising that he had in fact lost this game of Patience, Lucius rose and stretched out his knees. Without a word to Draco, he left the room and taking the stairs two at a time, Lucius made his way into the East Wing, the Wing of the Manor that he and Narcissa occupied, arriving at a room at the end of the corridor.

Taking a small key from a chain around his neck, Lucius entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. The candles in the room sprung to life with a flick of Lucius' wand and he crossed the room to the wardrobe, taking from inside a long rectangular box, the white paper having faded quite a lot over the years, but the blue silk bow was as bright as ever. Tucking the box under his arm, Lucius left the room and headed straight for Draco and Luna's suite.

Knocking lightly, Lucius waited for Luna to answer to the door. She answered it so quickly and with such enthusiasm that Lucius wasn't surprised to see the disappointment on her face when she saw it was him standing there. Clearly she had been hoping for the return of her husband.

"Are you alone?" Luna asked, her eyes skipping over his shoulder.

"Certainly," Lucius replied, noting the puffiness of her face and the sadness of her eyes. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course," Luna stood aside and allowed him to enter the room. "What can I do for you, Lucius?"

"I've just come to bring you something to wear tonight. If you would like to of course."

"Tonight?" Luna questioned.

Lucius closed his eyes in annoyance. "My son really needs to start listening to me." He explained about the party to Luna, noting that she didn't react at all to the passing of the laws, but he knew she didn't approve.

"Oh I see. Well, it seems like a good a reason as any to have a party," Luna said, taking the box from Lucius and placing it on the table so that she could open it. "It's very kind of you to buy me a dress for this special occasion."

"I didn't buy it. It's a Malfoy family heirloom as it happens. It was my grandmother's originally, handed down to my mother and in turn to me, not having a sister to inherit it. I've kept it locked away for many years. Now I'm pleased to see that I can hand it down to Draco's wife."

Luna took the lid off the box and gaped, her eyes growing so wide that they started to ache. "Oh, Lucius!" she exclaimed, reaching into the box and gently lifting the dress out where she could examine it more closely.

The blood red silk fell in festoons from the bodice, the stiff underskirts allowing the dress to sit out like a bell. The bodice itself defied description. Dipped to outline the breasts and hem the waist in with whale bones, not a sliver of silk could be seen as the bodice was fully encrusted with beautiful, shining rubies.

"You like it?"

"I love it," she corrected. "It's the most beautiful ball gown I've ever seen."

"It's not too old fashioned for you?"

"Oh no, it hardly looks as if it would be as old as you say it is. I suppose classic gowns like this are always in style aren't they?" Luna said, holding the dress up against her. "Will you do me a favour? Will you keep Draco down with you before the party starts so that I can surprise him?"

"Of course. I'm sure he'll be delighted and very proud of you," Lucius promised, chucking her under the chin. "I'll see you later, Luna."

"Yes, thank you again, Lucius." Clasping the dress close to her chest Luna smiled radiantly, what with the beautiful diamond necklace set Draco had bought her as a surprise, and this dress, she would look wonderfully elegant tonight and hopefully wipe all recollection of the argument from Draco's mind and put them back to the way they had been this morning.

*

Hours later, Draco stood at the entrance to the Ball Room beside his father and mother receiving their guests. He hated receiving lines, they bored the hell out of him, shaking hands and saying "nice to see you," or "how are you?" to every single person at the party. Luna was running late apparently, and that annoyed him as well, Draco felt that she was deliberately running late so as not to have to stand there with him. She was his wife, she was supposed to be right here at his side being as bored as he was!

His father had demanded his presence in his study an hour before the party began so he had not seen Luna all day since their altercation that morning. She had been walking in the garden when he had gone to change and of course, he had been commandeered to his fathers study afterwards and hadn't had a chance to speak to her. Draco rather hoped that Luna would be the bigger person this time and just act as though nothing had happened between them.

Bellatrix was currently holding court in the Ball Room on her husband's arm. Rodolphus had returned along with his brother Rabasta from their mission in hunting down Karakoff. They had finally tracked the traitor down after a second stint in Azkaban, having been returned there, along with Lucius, after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries. Karakoff was dead. The Dark Lord would be pleased and the Lestrange brothers had dealt with the matter with the minimum of fuss, as was their way.

When the last guest had been received, his father entered the Ball Room with Narcissa on his arm and Draco's anger returned, his fingers curling into fists at his side. He was meant to enter the room as the Malfoy heir with his wife on his arm. Only his wife was nowhere to be seen. Inwardly seething, Draco decided that Luna had had more than enough time to get ready and he was going up to the bedroom to drag her down stairs. She was not going to humiliate him in front of everyone by making him enter the Ball Room alone and staying away all night.

Spinning on his heel, Draco stopped in his tracks, his jaw hanging open, his eyes trained on Luna as she slowly descended the stairs. The diamond necklace set he had bought her sparkled at her throat, her wrist and ears and the dress she wore stunned him. The deep red seemed to suit her, setting off her pale skin and blue eyes more than usual. Her long hair was pulled off her face with tiny red rose buds and hung in big, fat curls down her back. The bodice of the dress emphasised her breasts and reduced her waist to nothingness, the silk of the dress rustling with each movement, the rubies shimmering and shining as they caught the light.

"I'm sorry to be late, Draco," Luna apologised, her voice as soft and delicate as her movements.

To Draco, Luna seemed to be floating in the dress, you could barely see her shoes, just little red toes peeking out from the heavy skirts every now and again. Draco knew his wife was beautiful, he knew she could look absolutely breathtaking, hadn't she bowled him over on their wedding day? But this was a different kind of breathtaking. The red of this gown was the complete opposite to the pure white of her wedding gown and she looked dazzling in a more innocent way on her wedding day. Now Luna looked saucy, sexy, but still glamorous and sophisticated.

Carnal lust coursed through Draco's body and his hands reached for her, pulling Luna close to him and kissing her deeply. His tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth, arrogantly taking what he thought of as his, staking a claim to his wife.

Luna trembled, her hands clutching at his biceps to steady herself when he broke the kiss. Her eyes remained closed for a few moments as she dragged a lungful of air in through her parted lips. "You like the dress then?"

"Very much. I don't remember buying it for you though."

"It was a gift from your father. He gave it to me today, a Malfoy family heirloom, he said. Apparently it was his grandmother's," Luna explained. She doubted that Draco would have seen the dress before, it just wasn't the kind of thing a father showed to his son.

"A Malfoy family heirloom? Then you should be wearing it," Draco agreed, his hand smoothing over her bare shoulder. "Although, I'm not sure that I will be able to keep my hands off you until tonight," he murmured against her ear, the tip of his tongue stroking the shell of her ear.

Luna shivered, goosebumps popping out over her skin. "I wanted you to be proud of me, Draco."

"I am," he assured her. "I'll have the most beautiful wife in the room."

She smiled radiantly, and Draco knew he had said the right thing. He was no fool, even if he hadn't really thought it, Draco knew what he was expected to say and when. "My uncle Rodolphus is back, and his brother Rabasta. You'll have to come and meet them."

Luna nodded, taking his arm, her eyes shinning as brilliantly as the rubies. "I bet Bellatrix is pleased to have her husband home."

"Of course. One more person for her to boss around," Draco replied dryly and Luna laughed. "He and Rabasta will be staying with us until they are ordered to be else where," Draco updated Luna on the goings on at Malfoy Manor as they entered the room and crossed the floor to Bellatrix and Rodolphus whereupon Draco introduced his wife.

Rodolphus was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, and his brother looked just like him. He smiled pleasantly and kissed Luna's hand at being introduced to her, expressing his disappointment at not being present at her wedding and begging her forgiveness. Luna decided that the Lestrange brother's, despite their long spell in Azkaban, had not forgotten the rules of society drilled into them since birth. Their manners were impeccable; at least towards her. She saw the same arrogance and conceit in them when they spoke to other people that the Malfoy's had.

Rabasta looked her over, a smirk quirked his lips and he glanced at his brother. "Seems to me that I've seen this dress before. What do you think, brother?"

Rodolphus nodded, and sipped at his champagne. "It's not a dress one would forget easily my brother. Indeed, I believe I have seen it before, on a woman who was just was stunningly beautiful as you are, Luna dear,"

Luna smiled sweetly, a pink flush washing over her face. "Lucius gave it to me this morning. A present. It's a Malfoy family heirloom. No doubt you have seen Narcissa wearing it in the past."

"Narcissa? …….Yes……that must be it," Rabasta drawled.

"We do have more important things to worry about than Luna's dress." Bellatrix snapped, her eyes flashing as she glared from her husband to her brother-in-law.

"Indeed," Rodolphus agreed. "What Lucius chooses to do with his dresses is not our business, brother. Come, Bellatrix, we must speak with Rookwood, I need him to do something for me. Are you coming, brother?"

"Oh yes, I'm coming. Rookwood has a good vantage point from his table," Rabasta took Luna's hand again and bowed low over it. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to get to know each other before you go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I'm sure we will," Luna agreed, looking up at Draco as the three Lestranges melted into the crowd. Draco merely shrugged to show he had no idea what the brothers had been hinting at.

"Let's dance," Draco said, guiding her out into the circling couples and leading her into the waltz. The waltz was the one dance that Luna could do, Bellatrix had taught her before the wedding as she needed to be able to waltz with her husband as their first dance as man and wife.

She sighed softly. "I do so love to dance, I wish I could dance every dance with you, Draco."

"I'll teach you if you want to learn them," he offered.

"Will you really? I'd like that,"

"If you want to learn, yes I'll teach you. I'm not fussed on dancing so you needn't learn them on my account," he replied.

"But I want to learn. I like being in your arms," Luna said dreamily as she floated around the room to the soft, elegant music.

Draco's eyebrow's quirked and a smirk tugged at his lips. "How convenient. I like you there too." Drawing her closer to his body he said, "In fact, I think we should waltz right on out of here for a little while."

"What? Why? Aren't you having a nice time?" Luna wondered, "Have I done something wrong?" she still wasn't comfortable at these kind of events and there were loads of ways in which one person could insult another without even meaning to. Luna always worried she would do or say the wrong thing and embarrass Draco.

As the dance ended, Draco maneuvered Luna against the wall. In the shadows of the room his fingers stroked down her neck, over her collarbone to trace the soft swelling of her breasts. "No, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Please," she whispered, trying to step back from him. "Please don't do that, Draco."

"Why not?" he demanded.

Luna's eyes flared. "Because it's not enough, that's why."

Satisfaction glinted in Draco's eyes. "You're right, it's not enough. Come, Luna." Taking her arm, Draco swept her from the room, across the foyer, down the corridor and into the library.

"Draco," Luna began as soon as he shut the door. "You can't just abandon the party like that, your mother will go up the wall."

"My mother won't know about it," he said, bending over her, pressing his lips to her neck.

"But…. But this dress took forever to get into," she complained feebly.

Draco chuckled, "That's alright, I won't take it off you …..yet."

All other protests died away when Draco kissed her. His mouth hard and demanding, parting her lips and claiming her mouth in a possessive kiss. Luna's arm encircled his neck, her fingers clawing through his hair as she kissed him back, her lips responding to the demand of his, her body crying out for him.

Just as Luna thought she was going to collapse from lack of air and such deep kisses, her back hit something and jerked her mouth from his. Gasping for breath she moaned softly when his lips touched her throat, sucking lightly over her racing pulse as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Oh, no, not my hair, Draco," Luna managed to pull herself back into reality. "We have to go back into the party in a minute."

Draco nodded, drawing in an unsteady breath. "You're right, I won't mess up your hair." He kissed her again, and she moaned, her body arching towards him, her hands running down his back to grasp his behind and push him forward so that his hips were pressed against hers.

Gesturing weakly towards the nearest chair, Luna suggested, "Sit?"

"Forget it," Draco said roughly, his hands pulling up the layers of silk to enable him to grab hold of the back of her thighs.

Luna figured her suggestion had been a stupid one. Especially as Draco was in such an urgent mood. He very rarely instructed her to make love to him, Draco didn't like being out of control, his personality was too dominant.

"On the table." He lifted her easily, and her hands dropped to his trousers, trembling in her eagerness to release him. "Hurry," he muttered, fumbling with her underwear. "If I don't penetrate you now I'll die."

Luna's jaw popped open in surprise. Draco had never said such words to her before, and she'd never known him to be so frantic with his need for her, he never needed to be desperate for her, she always wanted him.

Before she had much time to think about it, Draco surged inside her with a strong, powerful stroke. Their groans of pleasure mingled, and she grasped hold of him tightly, her legs gripping him firmly as his fingers dug into her waist. His rhythm was hard, fast and powerful, but his words were gentle and loving.

"I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse, his lips moving over hers, over her cheek as her hands framed his face to allow her to kiss him more easily. "I didn't meant it. I didn't mean what I said."

Luna moaned, gasped his named and said, "I know. I love you. You have no idea how much I love you."

His lips brushed over hers again, and Luna's lips parted in readiness for his kiss, but Draco spoke instead. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop, if you do I'll die."

Her nose bumped against his, their parted lips only inches away from each other that their breath mingled. "I won't. I promise."

"Angel. My angel," Draco groaned, his hands tightening their hold on her, his pace increasing.

"Oh God! Draco!" Suddenly, Luna's fingers tangled in his hair, gripping his skull as she crushed his lips to hers, his mouth smothering her cry of pleasure.

Draco's own cry vibrated against Luna's lips as he thrust into her one final time, his body shaking violently. He sank against her, resting against her shoulder for a few minutes as he attempted to catch his breath.

Luna dropped her head into the crook of his neck, taking slow even breaths. Both were so wrapped up in the other that they didn't hear the door clicking quietly shut.

A few minutes later, Draco and Luna re-entered the Ball Room and Lucius called Draco over to speak with Snape. "I'll get you a drink, Draco."

"Thank you," he glanced down at her, his finger touching lightly to her pulse. "The glamour charm worked very well."

"Shh!" she whispered, making him laugh. "You go on, I'll get your drink and join you."

"Be sure that you do. I don't want you out of my reach for the rest of the night," he warned.

"I don't want to be out of reach," she replied, smoothing his cheek gently.

"Just your diamonds later I think," Draco said, his grey eyes dancing with mischief.

Luna's breath caught in her throat. "Anything you like, Draco."

His eyes flared, and then he turned away from her and went to his fathers side. Smiling, Luna went to the buffet table and poured herself and Draco a goblet of champagne. It was nice that she understood Draco so well that she could now understand his earlier urgency to make love to her. It seemed that Draco was only able to apologise to her when he could pretend that he wasn't aware of what he was saying. It would be nice if Draco could just come out and apologise like a normal person, but Luna wasn't complaining over his way of doing things.

"Finally decided to rejoin the party have we?" Narcissa's cool voice asked in her ear.

Luna jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, Narcissa, I … yes."

Narcissa smiled frostily. "I had rather hoped that living with a family such as the Malfoy's at least some good manners and social etiquette would have rubbed off on you. I should have guessed that wasn't the case when you arrived looking like the scarlet woman. There really is so much of your mother in you."

"I… I'm afraid I don't understand," Luna admitted.

The icy blue eyes of the Mistress of Malfoy Manor swept over her, and a cold chill ran up Luna's spine. "Being Draco's mother, it's not something I particularly wish to see, but rather me than someone else. The gossip, the scandal that would have spread though society like wildfire should it have been another guest rather than myself who had walked into the library to find you in such a position would have been unbearable."

Luna's face coloured as red as her dress. "I'm sorry, Narcissa…"

Narcissa cut her off coldly. "It is quite clear that like your mother before you, you lack any good breeding whatsoever and believe it is socially acceptable to go around like a bitch in heat."

Luna was so shocked that the colour drained from her face completely and she took a step back from the icy fury of the woman before her.

"Like mother, like daughter," Narcissa quoted nastily. "She to was a whore."


	27. Fighting Spirit

Chapter 27

Fighting Spirit

Luna swayed slightly on the spot, her mouth popping open in complete shock at Narcissa's words. She swallowed hard, the blood draining from her face so rapidly it left the red lipstick on her mouth looking like a slash across her face.

"Do at least try in the future to conduct yourself with at least a small level of decorum as befits the Malfoy's. I will not have the Malfoy family disgraced and my son humiliated due to your inferior breeding," Narcissa said, her tone cold and prim, her eyes like shards of flint.

Luna opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came from her. She just stood there, the shock was too much, like an icy bucket of water had been dumped over her head. "I… I'm not…"

"You behave like one." Narcissa interrupted, anticipating Luna's argument. "As did your mother when she should also have known better. That is much the same thing." Pausing as she turned away, Narcissa let her eyes sweep over Luna's trembling figure with distaste. "Please also remember to dress more appropriately in the future. The bordello look isn't fitting for a function at Malfoy Manor."

Once again, Luna gaped, blinking furiously to keep her tears at bay as she watched Narcissa float away into the crowd, smiling and extending her elegant hand in greeting to other members of the party as though she had not just ripped her daughter-in-law to shreds.

Turning slowly, Luna lowered the crystal flutes of champagne on to the table, her hands were shaking so badly that she feared she might drop them and cause everyone to look at her. If they looked at her they might know, they might see on her face the words of Narcissa Malfoy.

Closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath, Luna wiped at a tear and walked swiftly towards the door, trying desperately to give off the impression that she wasn't particularly in a hurry to leave the room, when all she wanted to do was hitch up her skirts and run like the wind.

Rabasta Lestrange grinned and cocked his head towards Rodolphus. "See, brother. I told you this table would be a good vantage point."

Rodoplus kept his dark eyes on the small figure of Luna Malfoy as she hurried across the crowded room. "Indeed you did, my brother. As usual, your instincts were correct."

Bellatrix sighed heavily and placed her half full champagne flute on the table. "I suppose it should be me who goes after her to see what has happened this time."

"Narcissa is your sister, Bellatrix my dear," Rodolphus reminded her.

"And just like you, my dear sister-in-law, she has all the social grace of a rattle snake waiting to strike," Rabasta said mockingly.

"Sod off, Rabasta," Bellatrix snapped, rising to her feet and sailing gracefully across the room, her black velvet dress fluttering behind her and the silver thread running through it dancing in the candle light. She slipped through a gathering of wizards and entered the foyer, which seemed rather bare after the crowd in the ballroom. "Luna!"

Luna paused, her hand on the banister, the skirt of her dress in her other hand. For once, Luna couldn't be more relieved to hear Bellatrix voice. Bellatrix was her mother's friend, she would know the truth. "I need to ask you something, and I want the truth."

Bellatrix paused, her face freezing for an instant before she smoothed it back into a neutral expression. "What is it?" She curled her fingers into a fist behind her back to allow her to release a little of her frustration. If Narcissa had said something she shouldn't have, Lucius wouldn't let it go and Bellatrix wasn't sure what the outcome would be. Of course, she wasn't going to jump to conclusions and start worrying about unrest in the Dark Lord's ranks until she knew all the facts.

"I have to ask you something about my mother. You were her friend, you'll know the answer."

The girl looked so pale that if Bellatrix hadn't have seen her speaking with Narcissa she would assume that Luna was ill. Her eyes were wide, hurt and confused as they stared down at her, the small body shaking as she fought to stay in control of her emotions. "What is your question?"

"Was my mother….. " Luna paused as she looked for a nicer way of phrasing Narcissa's accusation. "….Promiscuous?"

Bellatrix relaxed, her shoulders slumping forward. A small frown creased her forehead, drawing her dark eyebrows together, giving her a very unapproachable look. "No. Why?"

"Just something that Narcissa said," Luna replied quietly.

"Which was?" Bellatrix prompted.

"Something along those lines, but put a lot more bluntly." Luna did not wish to repeat the conversation with Narcissa. She did not want to become a party to muddying the good name of her mother.

"I see." Bellatrix did not completely see, but she had a vague idea as to what her sister may have implied. "You don't look well, Luna. Maybe it's the dress, if you aren't used to wearing a bodice it can leave you feeling rather faint. Perhaps you should go and lie down. I'll make your excuses to Draco."

Luna nodded, "Yes. I think I will." Turning slowly, she made her way up the stairs. Luna didn't look back, but she knew Bellatrix was behind her, and in a strange way it gave her comfort, gave her the strength to walk as a Malfoy should and not race blindly down the corridor like a mad woman.

Once she rounded the corner and knew she was out of sight of the gathering downstairs, Luna took off her shoes, hitched up her dress and ran, her small feet pounding on the carpet, her heart racing behind her breastbone. Even though she was gasping for breath when she arrived at her room and almost fell through the door, Luna wished she could keep on running. Just run and run and not look back, getting as far away from Narcissa Malfoy as possible.

She called for Baka and the little elf arrived promptly, bowing down before her until his nose touched the floor. "Miss Luna called for Baka?"

"Yes. Please help me out of this dress," she pleaded, falling down onto her knees and doubling over to get her breath back. The cool air of the room touched her bare back and Luna smiled, taking in a deep lungful of air. It was good to be able to breathe properly again. She struggled out of the bodice and padded across to the bed.

"Shall Baka pack away Miss Luna's dress?"

"Yes please."

"Can Baka get anything for Miss Luna?"

"No thank you. Please just extinguish the candles when you leave. I want to be alone."

Luna closed her eyes and listened to the soft noises of the elf moving about the room, packing up her dress and pulling the curtains. The door closed softly behind him when he left and Luna let out a small whimper, burying her face in her pillow she allowed herself to cry quietly, hoping she would manage to cry herself into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

When her crying had ceased to small sniffles and her heartbeat had slowed back to its usual rhythm, Luna stared out at the familiar shapes to her room thoughtfully. "What am I doing?" she asked the room in a muted voice.

What would Harry think of her if he could see her now? She was hiding away from Narcissa Malfoy, believing every nasty little remark that escaped the woman's lips and Luna couldn't understand why. She hadn't backed down from anything before; she had fought her own father-in-law, Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers at the Department of Mysteries. She had stood beside her friends and fought the Death Eaters when they turned up in Hogwarts. She had even fought against her own husband when he was part of the Inqusitional Squad. Luna Lovegood had fighting spirit, she didn't hide away, she didn't run when people hurt her and Luna saw no reason as to why Luna Malfoy should do these things. Draco needed someone who would be strong, who would stand beside him when he needed support. Luna could that for him. Besides, she still wanted to make Harry proud of her as well as Draco. Harry would expect her to stand up for herself, he wouldn't want her to give in and crumble over a few spiteful comments.

Luna rubbed at her chest, the comments had hurt, there was no denying it. She'd been called many things in her time, been teased mercilessly by others., but never had she witnessed such icy cold distain and deliberate callousness as she had seen in Narcissa.

Crawling out of bed she called, "Baka! Please come and help me!"

A loud crack signaled the return of the house elf. He stood tugging on his ears, looking up at her curiously. "Can Baka help, Miss Luna?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about this, but I want to get back into my dress." Luna hurried to the dressing table and performed a glamour charm to repair her make-up. She would not let Draco down, he expected her to be at his side, to be a good wife to him and Luna was determined to do just that, whether Narcissa liked it or not.

"Its because she doesn't like me!" Luna exclaimed, wondering how she could have been so stupid not to have realized this earlier. She stepped into the dress and waited as Baka began to tie and button and lace her into it. Everything Narcissa had said was designed to hurt her, and Luna knew first hand that people tended to try to hurt those they didn't like. It was very clear that Narcissa did not like her and therefore, the woman seemed intent on hurting her.

Once she was secured in her dress, Luna smoothed down her hair and gave herself a long, stern look in the mirror. "You were a member of the DA, its time you started acting like one Luna Malfoy."

When she reached the top of the stairs Luna took a deep steadying breath and descended, gliding back into the ballroom, her eyes sweeping the guests for Draco. She saw he was still where she had left him, talking with Lucius and Snape. Not even glancing around to see where Narcissa was, Luna crossed the room to her husband, taking his arm in gentle hands.

Draco jumped at her touch. Startled he glanced down at her. "What are you doing here? Aunt Bellatrix said you were ill."

"I'm fine, Draco. I think the dress was a little too tight, I'm not used to wearing something that restricts my breathing. I had the house elf fix it for me. I'm alright now," Luna was rather appalled to discover that the lie slipped so smoothly from her lips. But really, she didn't wish to upset Draco, Luna felt it was better to keep the incident between herself and his mother from him. She wouldn't really like to place Draco in such an uncomfortable situation.

"Good girl, Luna," Lucius nodded his approval at her rejoining the party. "Severus here was just telling me that the Carrow siblings will definitely be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"I see," Luna couldn't quite keep the disapproval from her voice.

Snape nodded, his black eyes watching Luna so closely that she almost felt like one of his potion specimens that he was examining for some sort of flaw. "Yes. Not entirely my idea, but of course they will be an important addition to the school."

"As will Draco," Luna said, beaming up at the new head boy.

"Draco will have a lot of responsibility this year, but I'm confident that he can carry out his duties in a competent manner," Snape replied dryly.

In that moment, Luna wondered whether Snape had ever shown any emotion for anything in his life. He always seemed to wear the same bored or sour expression and his tone hardly ever changed at all. "Draco is more than capable of carrying out any wishes the Dark Lord may have," Luna told Snape firmly, secretly hoping that the Dark Lord would forget all about Draco once he was back at Hogwarts.

Draco smirked, his chest swelling with pride at her words. He was ridiculously pleased that Luna had such a high opinion of him. He had always strove to be the best a Malfoy could be, to make his father proud, and it came as somewhat of a shock to Draco for him to suddenly discover that it was in actual fact, Luna's pride and good opinion he craved most of all.

Snape looked positively thrown by Luna's comments, and it took him a moment to pull himself together. "Yes, I image that he is," Snape agreed. "Do excuse me," he nodded at Lucius and turned towards the buffet table, his robes billowing about him as always.

"I've never seen that look on Serverus' face before in my life. Well done, Luna," Lucius laughed and raised his hand at Dolohov. "Excuse me, I must speak with that idiot about a matter I want raised at the Ministry."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Draco said, absently tracing her shoulder blade with the tip of his finger.

"You're welcome."

He sighed heavily, "Seems like you're the only one with any confidence in me at all. The other's don't think I'm man enough to be a Death Eater, they didn't think I should be initiated so young." He scowled deeply. "And then I went and proved them right by not killing Dumbledore."

Luna pushed her instincts to congratulate him on that to one side. Draco would not appreciate that sort of response, he believed himself to be weak for not completing his mission, he wouldn't see what a good thing it was that he hadn't raised his wand in the act of murder.

"Let's not forget that you did let them in to Hogwarts. No-one had managed that before and no-one thought you would do it. You proved that you can be just as smart and resourceful as any other Death Eater," Luna pointed out.

Draco frowned slightly. "I don't want to be just like any other Death Eater."

"I know," Luna clasped his hand tightly. "You're more like your father than you realize, and he is very proud of you, Draco. You don't have to kill to earn his approval. You already have it."

Pulling her lightly behind him Draco headed for the dance floor. "Let's dance again shall we?"

Luna sighed softly. Yet again, Draco had put up a wall between her and his feelings. Would he ever let his guard down and allow her to be close to him?

*

Once the last guests had left Malfoy Manor, in the early hours of the morning, Draco and Luna retired to their suite. Baka arrived to help Luna untangle herself from the many little buttons and hooks and lace of her dress, Draco having lost patience before he was even halfway through undoing her.

"Thank you, Baka. Will you pack it up for me as well?" Luna asked, unpinning the roses from her hair.

"Of course, Miss Luna. Baka be pleased to."

"Don't take your hair out yet," Draco commanded. He was lounging back in bed against the pillows waiting for her to join him.

Baka disappeared with a crack and Luna finished undressing, peeling her underwear off, acutely aware of Draco's eyes watching her every move, burning her skin with his barely concealed hunger. Climbing into bed, Luna went willingly to Draco, enjoying the way the hard lines of his body melded so sweetly with her own softer ones.

She smiled, flicking his hair from his forehead as he lowered his mouth to hers. A blissful sigh escaped her as his lips trailed across her jawbone, his fingers touching lightly to the diamond necklace that nestled at her throat.

Suddenly, like a comet shooting through her brain, came the horrible thought: did Draco think the same thing as his mother?

Luna tried to push the intrusive thought away. There was nothing that Draco had ever said or done to indicate that he did, but now that Narcissa had put the idea into her head, Luna couldn't get it to go away. Every sensible and logical part of her, even her heart, screamed that Draco didn't think this way. He would have done something about it way before now if he did. Draco wouldn't want anyone gossiping about him and laughing at his wife. It just wasn't the way of a Malfoy.

"Draco, do you think…." She bit her lip, her brain flashing a warning not to say anything; to let the matter drop.

"Occasionally." Draco mumbled against her skin. " Why?"

"Do…. Do you think I'm a whore?" she questioned softly.

It hurt just to speak the word and she tensed when the muscles in Draco's shoulders bunched tightly together. His head shot up and he fixed her with such an outrageous look that Luna felt instantly better, lighter, as though the worry had just lifted from her subconscious and floated away.

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes wide, his expression astounded.

"I said, do you…"

"Quiet!" he snapped, cutting her off sharply. "Don't you ever say that word again. Do you even know what it means?"

"Yes, of course I know what it means," Luna replied. Her life hadn't been that sheltered.

"Then how can you possibly ask such a ridiculous question?"

Luna shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing. Just forget about it."

"No. I won't forget about it," Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why did you ask me such an absurd thing? It's not like you to be so stupid."

"It's just that earlier, in the library," Luna paused, wishing she'd kept quiet about it, with Draco getting more annoyed by the minute, it didn't seem so important anymore. "I thought that perhaps you thought I'd behaved like one."

Draco's eyebrows drew together in a deep scowl. "Why would I think that? For the love of Salazar, you were with me! I'm your husband for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, I know that. Just forget about it, Draco. Like you said, I'm being stupid." Luna tried to dismiss the conversation, curling her hand more firmly around Draco's neck she attempted to draw him closer to her.

"No, you're not being stupid." Draco replied, pulling back from her, his face jaw set firmly, that suborn look Luna had come to notice settling in his eyes. "Something has been said and has obviously upset you for you to bring this up now. Is that why you disappeared from the party? Has something been said I don't know about?" Draco demanded, his voice rising with his irritation.

Luna struggled into a sitting position, reaching out to touch his face and biting her lip when Draco shook her off angrily. "No, I just…."

Draco cut her off before she even had a chance to try to think of some plausible excuse to placitate him. "I happen to be rather good at Legilimency. If you don't tell me what's happened I'll be forced to use magic to find out what's going on. Don't make me resort to Legilimency, Luna," he warned quietly.

"You won't like it," Luna told him quietly, casting her eyes away from his face.

Taking her chin in his hand, Draco forced her face up roughly, his eyes dark as he glared at her. "Tell me."

In hushed tones, Luna repeated her conversation with his mother, tears burning her eyes, a flush of humiliation colouring her cheeks. Draco was silent for a few moments when she finished her story, and Luna was alarmed to discover that he shaking, his face strained as he forced himself to control his anger. She froze when his hands framed her face, unsure as to what exactly he was planning on doing. Luna exhaled slowly when Draco pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I'll sort it," he said, swinging his legs out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

"Oh, no, just leave it, Draco. Its not really important." Luna reached for him, the last thing she wanted was for Draco and his mother to end up in an argument over her. That would not help to endear her to Narcissa.

Pulling his shoes on and straightening himself out, Draco marched towards the door. "Stay here. I'm going to put a stop to mother's interfering once and for all."


	28. The Wife Is Always The Last To Find Out

Chapter 28

The Wife Is Always The Last To Find Out

Draco slammed the bedroom door and stormed down the stairs. Anger flowed through his body, intensifying with each step he took, his fingers flexing at this side. Hurrying down the staircase Draco went straight to the Ball Room where he could hear the soft muted voices of those still sitting in the room.

The one door was open, light from the chandeliers spilled out across the marble foyer and Draco's feet made a quiet slapping sound as his bare soles connected with the floor. He strode into the room, noting that his father was absent but his mother sat at the nearest table with Bellatrix while Rabasta and Rodolphus poured themselves more drinks from the floating silver tray.

"Drink, Draco?" Rodolphus asked when he spotted him.

"If I had a wife like Luna waiting for me in my bed I wouldn't be down here. What's the matter? No stamina, Draco?" Rabasta joked, his dark eyes wide and glinting with alcohol.

Draco ignored him completely as he stalked up to the table and fixed his mother with icy cold grey eyes. "Why did you say those things to my wife?" he demanded.

Narcissa paused in the act of taking a sip of wine. "Excuse me?"

"I said, why did you say those things to my wife? I won't have you upsetting her!" Draco snapped.

"Draco, darling, please don't make a big deal over nothing. Luna must have simply misunderstood my meaning," Narcissa said with a gentle smile and an indulgent look at her son.

Draco's eyebrows raised slightly. "Oh, Luna misunderstood did she? Explain to me how she misunderstood you calling her and her mother whores!"

Narcissa froze in her seat, her eyes widening to their utmost and a look of utter fear crossed over her face. Before Draco could even wonder why his mother looked so terrified of him he found himself shoved to the side so suddenly that he almost fell over.

Shimmering pearly shields erupted around the table as Narcissa scrambled backwards and Lucius lunged forward. The Lestrange brothers held their wands aloft, and Bellatrix leant back in her chair, surveying her sister and brother-in-law with interest.

"It didn't take long for the fun to start did it, brother?" Rodolphus said with a grin.

"We always can count on family history for entertainment, brother," Rabasta replied.

Draco blinked, staring stupidly at his father who had for all intents and purposed appeared out of nowhere and was now stood with his hands flat on the table, his shoulders bunched and tensed and the vein in his temple throbbing.

"Did you say it?" Lucius questioned through grit teeth.

Narcissa swallowed, placing her glass on the table with shaking hands.

"Did you say it!" Lucius roared, making Draco jump.

Squaring her shoulders Narcissa stood up gracefully, her eyes hard and cold. "What's the matter, Lucius? Is the truth too much for you to handle?"

Lucius body shook with the strain of controlling his emotions. "You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and slapped you in the face. You always twist everything around to fit into your own version of events, but I warn you right now, Narcissa, you leave Luna out of it."

"Oh yes," Narcissa said scathingly. "Dear sweet Luna must be protected at all costs, mustn't she? That poor child has to be kept in the dark, never to know the truth of where she really comes from and who she really is."

"So that's what you said," Bellatrix mused before Lucius had a chance to reply. "I wondered exactly what had happened when I saw Luna."

"I didn't mean for you to walk in on us, that was purely accidental. Whatever you think of Luna's mother, I don't want you upsetting Luna with it," Draco said firmly, determined to ensure that they kept to the subject at hand and that he had his say and wasn't overlooked. "Do I make myself clear mother?"

Rodolphus laughed loudly. "Seems as though he doesn't have a problem with stamina after all, brother."

"Sure does look that way," Rabasta agreed.

Draco flushed, but refused to back down. Maybe he should have controlled himself better, but he hadn't expected his mother to discover him with his pants down had he?

"How exactly do you think that made me feel?" Narcissa raged, turning to glare at her husband. "It was like opening the door to the past! And you gave that dress to Luna just to humiliate me! All night I've had to suffer through the degradation of the past and its all your fault!"

"I thought I'd seen that dress somewhere before," Rabasta mused innocently.

"Shut up," Bellatrix warned.

"You weren't the only one," Narcissa replied icily. "That is not the kind of dress one forgets, and you are well aware of that," she accused Lucius. "Everyone will remember that your tart once wore it."

"Don't you ever say that again, Esperanza was not a tart," Lucius snapped.

"She was a whore, and that's all she was!" Narcissa yelled back, her face flushing red with anger. "And it looks as if her daughter is going the same way as her."

"I am her husband! Luna is my wife and you'd do well to remember that," Draco interrupted forcibly. "I am sorry that you happened to see me and Luna together, but we are married and I will have sex with my wife whenever and wherever I please whether you like it or not!"

Lucius clapped a hand on his sons shoulder. "This is not about you and Luna, Draco. What goes on in your marriage is no-one's business but your own. Your mother harbours a deep resentment for Luna that comes from the past, from before Luna was even born. Esperanza is gone, Narcissa just leave the past where it belongs."

"How can I, when you keep humiliating me the way you did tonight?"

Lucius smirked softly. "I told you before not to play against me, didn't I, Narcissa? You won't win, and tonight you did lose."

"You bastard!" Narcissa hissed viciously.

"The past is always there, Narcissa, there's nothing anyone can do about it." Lucius said quietly. "But, if left well alone it remains where it is, in the past where it belongs, but, the past can so quickly become the present with one tiny word, one little gesture or in this case, a dress."

"I think its about time we left," Bellatrix said standing up and motioning to her husband.

"Yeah, 'night Bella," Rabasta sat in her vacated seat.

"I meant you as well," she replied, gripping his collar and hauling him to his feet.

"But I won't be able to hear anything from my room. I'll miss everything," he complained.

"That, brother, is the point," Rodolphus said, grinning as his wife frogmarched his brother from the room.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I still feel as if I'm missing something. What exactly is this all about? I demand to know."

Narcissa glowered at Lucius. "It's all about your father the hypocrite and his little wh…"

"You dare say that word one more time," Lucius warned, his voice low and dangerous.

"Mistress would be a more polite way of saying it, but it doesn't change the fact that Esperanza was what she was," Narcissa replied flippantly.

"Your what?" Draco was astounded. His father would never, ever take a mistress, it just wasn't done in the Malfoy family.

Lucius' eyes swivelled from his sons face. After all the lecturing he had given Draco over the years on what was expected of a Malfoy he found it difficult to look his son in the face knowing he had betrayed one of the golden rules. "Esperanza and I…." he paused, searching for the right way to say it. "We were in love."

Draco was dumbfound, but he noticed his mother couldn't have looked more shocked if Lucius had just announced he was going to run away and join The Order of The Phoenix.

"No," she whispered heatedly. "That's not what happened. That's not true."

Lucius frowned. "You're doing it again, Narcissa. You're twisting the truth to suit yourself."

"No, no I'm not," she insisted, sitting heavily in her chair.

"Yes you are. I loved her."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

Draco's eyes moved from one parent to the other, his jaw slack as tried to comprehend what was being said. "Luna's mother?"

"That's right," Lucius confirmed.

"And you?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

Draco frowned. "Are you sure?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Draco. I had an affair with Luna's mother."

"Not long after you were born either," Narcissa said snidely. "Fatherhood bore you did it, Lucius?"

"No. You know I loved Draco from the moment he was born," Lucius snapped irritably.

"Showed it well too, didn't you?" She scowled over at him. "We hardly saw you. You weren't here to put him to bed, you were always with the Death Eaters. It took a little while for me to discover it was her you were hanging around like a musty smell. But," Narcissa shrugged a delicate shoulder. "They say the wife is always the last to find out, don't they?"

Lucius eyed her and smiled easily. "I'm rather surprised you noticed to be honest, Cissy, after all, you were so wrapped up in Draco I doubt you would have noticed the walls of the Mannor crumbling down around you. He was your whole life, your whole reason for living. All you did all day was molly coddle him, cooing and simpering over him."

"Jealous of your own son, Lucius?" she challenged.

"Of course not," he replied dismissively. "I admit we didn't begin to bond until he was older and we could share activities together. But, perhaps if you'd given me an ounce of the attention you lavished on Draco, then Esperanza may not have been so appealing to me. I doubt it, but maybe."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide with outrage. "How dare you! How dare you use Draco as an excuse for your despicable behaviour."

"Oh he's not an excuse," Lucius flicked his wrist at her. "It was mostly Esperanza, I just couldn't resister her. We had a connection, a shared passion for the Death Eaters that you were lacking. In fact, you lacked in most things after Draco was born. If it didn't relate to Draco you weren't interested."

Narcissa's lips twisted into a grimace. "And if it didn't concern the Death Eaters then you weren't interested. I gave you what you wanted, a son and heir, and then you became a shadow, slipping in and out of the house at all hours of the day and night dividing your time between the Death Eaters and her. You never gave me or Draco a second thought."

Lucius sighed again. "You're the one harping on about the truth, Cissy, but you don't tell the truth yourself, do you? It was the fact that everyone knew about my affair with Esperanza that bothered you the most, not the fact that I had an affair in the first place. Draco was all you cared about, I gave you what you wanted, a child to pander to, to suffocate with love. You had Draco, your ace card, the one tiny person who would ensure that you were never without the Malfoy name, wealth or status for the rest of your life. Draco was your pleasure, dressing him up, showing him off, why shouldn't I seek my pleasure elsewhere?"

Narcissa tilted her chin and swallowed sharply. "I don't care to discuss the matter any more."

Lucius laughed shortly. "No, I don't expect you do. Hitting a little too close to home for you, am I Narcissa? But before we close this subject forever, I'll warn you once more not to say a word to Luna. Draco will decide what he tells his wife and when. What good will it do you to tell her?"

"None whatsoever," Narcissa admitted. "But, as a woman, I feel she should know the truth."

"As I said, leave that to Draco," Lucius warned.

Narcissa gave a haughty sniff and sailed from the room with her head held high, refusing to look at her husband or to meet Draco's eye.

"It's been a very long night," Lucius commented, taking his glass of brandy off the table and downing it in one gulp. "Goodnight, Draco."

"After everything you said to me before my wedding about fidelity, you're the one who had an affair all those years ago. Who are you to tell me what to do in my marriage?" Draco demanded, suddenly extremely tired of being treated like a child.

"I'm your father, and the voice of experience," Lucius told him quietly. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Draco?"

"No," Draco admitted.

"Then just trust me." He patted Draco on the shoulder lightly. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, father."

Draco watched his father leave the room. He stood in the silent Ball Room for a few minutes digesting everything that had passed between his parents only moments ago, it was all very surreal to him and Draco rather hoped that it had been some sort of odd dream, that way he didn't have to tell Luna anything at all.

Sighing, he left the Ball Room and ascended the stairs. He now had two secrets about Luna's mother he was keeping from her, and Draco didn't know what to do with them. Half of him wished he was still in the dark, destroying Luna's memories of her mother was not something he relished doing. But, Draco knew that at some point, he was going to have to come clean to her. He soothed himself with the knowledge that the longer he put it off, the longer Luna would remain safe and happy in her own beliefs. Hurting her wasn't something he looked forward to, and it was definitely something that could wait.

His mother was right about one thing, and it didn't necessarily have to have anything to do with wayward husbands; the wife always was the last to find out.

He wondered if the situation with his parents was actually all his fault? Things had only started to go wrong for them since he had come on the scene, his mother had froze his father out to concentrate on him and his father had gone elsewhere to satisfy his own needs.

Pausing outside the bedroom door, Draco had a horrible thought. Would that happened between him and Luna when she gave birth to his son? Would he be shoved to one side in favour of his son?

Draco scowled, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Luna was his, she would always be his. He wasn't a soft touch like his father, he would always be in control of his wife. Shoving the door open Draco entered the room and strode purposefully towards the bed.

Luna was sitting up against the headboard worrying on her bottom lip as she waited for him. "Draco! What happened?" she asked, shifting on to her knees, searching his face for any sign of distress.

Kneeling on the bed, Draco's one hand curled around the nape of her neck as his other arm wrapped around her body, hauling her forcefully against his chest.

"Draco?"

"You are mine," he told her firmly.

Luna blinked in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes…."

He cut her off with a hard kiss against her mouth, his tongue entering her, taking her with such dominance that Luna's head reeled and she grasped his arms to steady herself. Breaking the kiss Draco stared down at her, his grey eyes darkening, piercing her with such an intense stare that her heart skipped a beat. "If you ever let another man touch you, I'll kill you."

She stared at him in shock, completely confused as to where this violent passion had come from. "I… I wouldn't," she stammered, a sharp thrill running up her spine.

"You belong to me, Luna. You will always belong to me." The strong arrogant look on his face, the possessiveness of his tone sent Luna's body thrumming wildly.

Luna suddenly found herself lying out on the bed with Draco looming over her. His eyes flared silver as he fiddled with his belt. Gone was the gentle Draco she had been used to over the last few days and in his place was a man full of power and intent, with a raw animal energy rolling off him in waves. Her breath caught sharply in her throat and her heart beat picked up dramatically when Draco placed his hands on her thighs, pushing her legs apart.

Holding her hands high above her head, Draco spoke roughly, "Tonight I'll show you just how much you do belong to me."

With one hard, fervent stroke Draco was inside her. Luna cried out in pure pleasure, her back arching completely off the bed. Her last coherent thought was to wonder how Draco could possibly think she would ever want anyone else.


	29. The Right Answer & The Wrong Question

Chapter 29

The Right Answer and The Wrong Question

Luna's eyes fluttered open lazily, her body was weak and relaxed, still tingling from Draco's touch. She blinked, it was so very dark, she wondered what the time was, but when she turned to look at the clock, Luna found that she couldn't actually pick out the familiar shapes to her room.

Straining her large blue eyes in the darkness, Luna swallowed sharply as she tried to make out the foot post of the bed, but she couldn't see it in the blackness that seemed to be creeping around her, chilling her.

A movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and Luna turned, smiling when she realised that it was Draco walking towards her out of the darkness. "You frightened me," she told him softly.

"You don't know what fear is," Draco responded, his voice hard and cold.

"Draco?" Luna queried uneasily.

"But you will know. Sooner or later you'll know what fear is," Draco assured her.

Luna shook her head slightly. "Why are you saying things like this? Stop it, Draco, it's not funny."

"No," Draco agreed, his grey eyes darkening, changing, turning a brilliant fiery green. "It's not funny is it? Being betrayed."

"Harry?!" Luna exclaimed, when Draco changed completely and Harry stood in front of her. Staring at her accusingly.

"I thought you were my friend. I thought you would stand beside me, completely unshakeable. I thought you were the one who always believed no matter what," Harry said angrily, folding his arms across his chest indignantly.

Climbing up onto her knees, Luna said, "I am your friend, Harry. I do believe in you."

Harry's lips parted and he laughed, a long bitter laugh, throwing his head back as he laughed harder. Harry brought his face forward again and Luna was surprised to see long, thick red hair falling over Harry's shoulders, the green eyes changing, turning a light hazel as his face paled and his lightening bolt scar left his forehead, leaving Ginny Weasley in his place.

"Friend?" Ginny echoed scathingly. "A friend wouldn't do what you did. Friends don't abandoned each other, they stick together. Money must be far higher up on your agenda that I thought it ever would be."

Luna bristled. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded angrily.

"Malfoy Millions, the Malfoy Millions, you sold us out for the Malfoy Millions!" The unmistakable sound of singing bounced around her, and Luna noticed tiny versions of Fred and George as they skipped around her knees singing shrilly.

"I most certainly did not!" Luna argued heatedly. "It's got nothing to do with money."

Ginny cleared her throat importantly and began to recite: "The wizarding world was once a proud and noble race, free to live in a world of mystic and magic that muggles could hardly even dream about. The purity of our blood lines, the richness of our history and the security of our future, all are at risk due to those who betray our ancestors by divulging the secrecy of our world to the muggle race."

As she read, the auburn locks grew darker, the voice took on a more superior tone and the shape of Ginny's face changed until it was Hermione standing there, shooting daggers at Luna with her eyes. "Did you or did you not write this?" Hermione demanded.

"Well yes I did," Luna began, "But…"

"Then you have betrayed your friends," Hermione told her, cutting her off sharply.

"The Malfoy Millions, the Malfoy Millions. You sold us out for the Malfoy Millions!" Fred and George sang loudly as they continued to skip about her knees.

"Stop saying that!" Luna yelled, tugging at her hair with frustration. "That's not the way it is. That's not what's happened. I don't believe in any of that, I had to write it. I had to do it for Draco!"

Imperiously, Hermione swept her arm out in a wide circle. As she did so, Hermione changed and Ron stood there, a large blue top hat on his head and a deep blue cloak around his shoulders studded with giant silver stars. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Ron said, his voice deep and booming. "I present to you, Draco Malfoy, The Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

A small white ferret appeared in mid air. The little animal just hung there, his beady eyes locked on Luna.

"Bounce him! Bounce him! Pick him up and bounce him!" Fred and George called out, clapping their tiny hands and jumping up and down on the spot.

"Don't you dare!" Luna warned, rising to her feet. She attempted to walk to the little ferret but found she couldn't move her feet. "I'm warning you, Ron, don't you dare bounce, Draco. If you do, you'll answer to Lucius Malfoy for it."

"Spoken like a true Malfoy," Ron replied, his voice still booming loudly in her ears.

"I am a Malfoy," Luna reminded him.

"And such a classic one too," Ron agreed.

"What do you mean?" Luna wanted to know, placing her hands on her hips.

"Rich," Ron said, disappearing completely and leaving her alone. Luna glanced down and noticed she was wearing the ruby dress and Draco's diamond set.

"Pure of blood of course," Hermione's voice floated past Luna's ears.

"Expensive," Ginny whispered.

Two green eyes appeared out of the blackness. "Death Eater," Harry accused.

"No," Luna shook her head. "That's not what I am. I'm not a Death Eater."

"Married to a Death Eater. Write like a Death Eater. Become a Death Eater," Harry chanted.

"No, Harry!" Luna cried out, clutching her hands together. "I'm not. I'm not a Death Eater!"

Harry appeared fully to her then, he was wearing his Quidditch robes, his scar glowing a bright green just like his eyes. "Then why do you wear the Dark Mark?"

Luna looked down, turning her pale arm over she cried out in horror. There, on her skin, black and writhing was the Dark Mark. She stared at it, her eyes wide, her mouth moving, but Luna was unable to speak a word, she was too shocked.

"What's the matter, Luna?"

Luna's head shot up, her eyes falling on Draco who stood beside Harry. Draco looked annoyed, and rather sad, his mouth turned down at the corners, his grey eyes downcast. "Draco? Are you alright?"

"Don't you love me, Luna? Doesn't my angel love me any more?" Draco asked pitifully.

"Of course I do!" Luna promised passionately. "Don't ever think that I don't!"

"Then why do you look so horrified? Why aren't you happy to stand beside me?" Draco asked softly.

Luna swallowed and rubbed absently at her arm. "I don't want the Dark Mark," she said tearfully. "I'm not a Death Eater."

"You are my wife," Draco responded.

"That doesn't mean I have to be a Death Eater!" Luna cried out angrily. "I don't have to believe the way you do."

Harry stepped forward, stretching out his hand across the dark void towards her. "No you don't, Luna. Come back to me, come back to your friends. You don't have to do this, you can be one of us again. You aren't a Malfoy. You aren't a Death Eater, but part of Dumbledore's Army," Harry spoke avidly, his eyes and his scar glowing more strongly.

Luna's fingers twitched against the fabric of her dress, but she didn't make a move to take Harry's offered hand. Instead, she watched horrified as Draco began to recede into the darkness. "Draco!" she shrieked, her voice high with panic. "Where are you going? Come back! Don't leave me! Draco!"

Gathering up her skirts, Luna ran forward, only to trip on the hem of her dress and land face down on the ground.

"Let me help you, Luna," Harry bent towards her, holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

Luna cringed backwards from Harry's hand. Something told her not to take it, that if she touched Harry something bad would happen. "No. No thank you, Harry. I'm fine."

"No your not. You need my help," Harry insisted.

"I don't. I fine, really," Luna replied, scrambling to her feet, searching for Draco. She could see him, he was fading and fading fast, but she could still see him. "Draco! Wait!" Luna moved forward again, her eyes latched to Draco's face.

A thick white mist suddenly sprung up from nowhere, sweeping around her, hiding Draco, hiding Harry until all Luna could see was the swirling mist. "Draco!" she screamed, her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

"Angel?" Draco's voice carried to her through the wall of whiteness. "Where are you?"

"Here!" Luna called back, swiping at the mist with impatient hands. "I'm right here, Draco!"

A soft, gentle voice spoke from out of the mist. "Just where you have always been."

Luna froze, every muscle in her body tense as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. "Not possible," she whispered.

"Of course it's possible," the voice said gently. "I wasn't sure you would recognise me."

"Mummy?" Luna's voice cracked and the tears started to flow. "Mummy are you really here?"

The mist started to move, drawing itself together into a pillar of white that slowly began to shift into the figure of a woman. Tall, elegant, with deep blue eyes and blonde hair, Esperanza stood before her daughter and smiled. "Hello sweetheart."

"Oh mummy! What are you doing here?" Luna asked, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Draco, look, it's mummy!" She peered around her mother, a sudden look of distress crossing her face when she couldn't find Draco. "Where is he?"

"Where he's always been," Esperanza assured her.

Luna frowned, "Where's that?"

Esperanza touched a hand to her daughter's chest, her fingers resting lightly over her heart. "Right here, sweetheart. Draco's always been right there."

Luna inhaled sharply, her own fingers touching to her heart as she contemplated the words. "Always?"

"Always," her mother promised.

"And me? You said I was where I had always been, where is that?" Luna asked, rubbing at her heart.

Esperanza smiled, the lines around her eyes crinkling in such an over familiar way that Luna started to cry quietly. "Waiting for Draco on the path of destiny."

Luna tilted her head, giving up trying to wipe her tears away, they were falling thick and fast now. "Destiny?" she choked out, seemingly unable to form a simply sentence.

"Indeed," Esperanza sighed softly. "Sometimes our lives do not turn out the way we expect them to, but they always turn out the way they are meant to."

"You mean, that destiny is already determined, and we're all just on our way there?" Luna queried.

"Exactly. Sometimes," Esperanza explained, "Some choices in life can be difficult, Luna, but those are the ones most worth making. Sometimes, choices have already been made for us, and we just have to look deep inside ourselves to see the right answer."

"I don't know the right answer," Luna whispered. "I don't believe in the Dark Lord, I believe in Harry," she sniffed dejectedly.

Esperanza laughed and Luna's heart ached. The laugh was so familiar, so exactly like she remembered, warm and melodious, a sound that floated around her and made her feel like a nine year old little girl again. "Oh sweetheart, you've been asking yourself the wrong question."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "I have?"

"Of course. The question isn't what do you believe in, it's what do you want?" Esperanza nodded encouragingly. "What is it that you want, sweetheart?" Luna's eyes skipped over her mother's shoulder to the spot where Draco had stood, and Esperanza smiled, "You want what I knew you would want."

Luna pursed her lips, "How did you know?"

Esperanza merely smiled, her eyes sparkling with love and approval. "The heart wants what it wants. Destiny will ensure that you make the right choices, sweetheart."

Esperanza's body began to shimmer and melt away, turning back into the white mist that she had come from, and the darkness began to creep back, no longer held at bay by the mist. Luna's body trembled as she watched her mother disappear, her eyes darting around looking for Draco, but his fading form was nowhere to be seen.

Luna frowned, that didn't make any sense, she knew the answer now, she knew what the real question was. Now she knew where she was meant to be, surely that meant that Draco should be here, she should be able to see him.

Panic began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. "Draco?" she called tentatively. "Draco, where are you?"

A deafening silence greeted her question. The white mist had gone and the darkness was coming back, rushing at her even blacker than before. Panic completely overtook her, Luna's lips parted and she started to scream hysterically. "Draco! Draco! Draco, where are you? Draco! Draco!"

*

Draco grasped Luna's arms tightly and shook her hard. "Luna, will you wake up! I'm right here. Luna!"

Her body jerked in his arms and her eyes flew open as she panted harshly, perspiration standing out against her hair line. Luna's eyes were wild as she stared up at Draco, her hands groping for him, desperate to feel his skin under her fingers to know that he was real.

Tears were pouring down her face, her breath coming in short, harsh bursts as she tried to calm herself down. Luna found herself curled into Draco's chest, his heart beating a soothing rhythm against her ear as she clung to him and cried.

Awkwardly, Draco attempted to make what he hoped were soothing sounds, as he stroked her hair and held her tightly. "Everything's alright," he mumbled against the top of her head, kissing her lightly.

"You disappeared. Where did you go?" Luna touched his face with a trembling hand.

Draco frowned. "You were just dreaming, Luna. I didn't go anywhere."

Her arms stole up around his neck, her fingers gripping handfuls of his hair as she dragged his mouth to hers and kissed him so fiercely that Draco was taken completely off guard. Luna's arms were moving, her hands covering his body, wrapping around him, holding him tightly, pulling him against her so forcefully that they tumbled backwards, his body covering hers, pressing her into the bed.

Draco's mouth disengaged from hers and he gasped for breath, staring down at Luna as though he had never seen her before. He felt her hands run down his back, grasp his behind and push his hips into hers. Draco groaned as his erection rubbed against her, and Luna moaned in response, her hips lifting, her body arching into his.

"What the hell is all this?" Draco demanded, his eyes closing as Luna pressed maddening kisses against his neck.

"I need to be close to you, and this is the only way you allow that to happen," Luna replied quietly.

Draco couldn't help flushing at the truth of her words, but if that's what Luna wanted, who was he to argue with her? Settling himself more comfortably in the cradle of her hips, Draco kissed Luna back, his hands running down her sides, enjoying the softness of her skin under his hands.

Luna sighed softly, a throbbing for him materialising between her legs. Clawing at Draco's back she shifted her hips, urging him to hurry. She felt his laughter against her neck and Luna frowned.

"Alright," Draco said, amusement lacing his voice. "No need to scratch me half to death." Smirking at her, Draco thought how amazing it was that she could change her moods so quickly, from terrified and upset over some dream to desperately lustful.

Slipping easily inside her, Draco's entire body froze when Luna gasped in pain, wincing as her hand shot to his shoulder, pushing him back. He drew back, guilt weighing him down. "I hurt you earlier, didn't I? I knew I had."

"Oh no," Luna tried to dismiss her reaction, her arms tightening around him.

"Yes I did," Draco contradicted with a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

She smiled dreamily, "I didn't mind. You were rather wonderful."

Draco smirked again, "You're always very good for my ego. Either way, I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't," Luna assured him. "Please do stop talking, Draco."

Leaning towards her, Draco kissed her again, a soft, gentle kiss, as he re-entered her body as slowly as he could. This time the gasp that came from her was utter pleasure and Draco's lips twitched into a satisfied smile. He knew he'd been too rough with her, but he hadn't been able to control himself, now he could make it up to her without having to openly apologise and explain himself.

With slow and gentle movements, Draco moved deeper inside her, revelling in the familiar, although no less intense, sensations that rocked through his body. He watched Luna, his grey eyes like burning coals, as her head fell back, a moan vibrating from her throat. Her fingers dug into his skin, her body undulating beneath him and his name falling breathlessly from her lips.

He gave her a gentle thrust, which caused her eyes to pop open as she gasped with delight. Her entire body shuddered and arched up to him, moving with him. Balancing himself on his elbows, Draco's hands framed Luna's face, his thumbs rubbing at her jaw. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her, burying both himself and his tongue inside her. He felt Luna's body tremble, her cry was muffled against his mouth as her inner muscles clenched tightly around him, waves of pleasure washing though her system.

Breaking the kiss and rearing above her, Draco came violently, his shoulders bunching and his hands clutching fistfuls of her hair. Lowering himself back to her body, he smiled when Luna kissed his temple.

"Draco, can we go to visit my mother tomorrow?" she asked a little while later, just as Draco was drifting off to sleep.

"Hum?"

"My mother, can we go to visit her tomorrow?" Luna repeated.

"Yeah, if you like," Draco figured a visit to her mother would be a lot less hassle than a visit to her father.

"She was in my dream," Luna explained.

"I thought I was in your dream?" Draco pushed himself onto his arm and gazed down at her.

"Oh you were, but so was mummy. She said some interesting things that I want to think about. Whenever mummy visits me in my dreams I find it helps to go and sit with her, what she says always seems much clearer then," Luna explained.

"I don't understand," Draco admitted. "Your mother is dead, Luna. It was just a dream."

Luna just smiled, "Oh I don't expect you to believe that it was anything other than a dream, Draco. That's not who you are. But, I really would like to think about what mummy said, and it always helps to visit her to do that."

"Well what did she say?" Draco asked worriedly.

"She just talked about destiny really," Luna laughed softly. "I know you won't believe that our marriage was already written, that it was our destiny. But I do, and she also said something about choices that I can't really remember," Luna admitted with a small frown.

Draco relaxed as soon as she told him she believed they were each other's destiny. That meant that she wasn't regretting agreeing to marry him so quickly. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if Luna thought she had made a mistake.


	30. Making Decisions

Chapter 30

Making Decisions

After breakfast the next morning, Draco found himself wandering through the cemetery in Luna's wake as she weaved her way thought the headstones and monuments towards her mother's grave. Esperanza had been laid to rest on top of the small hill where Luna said she could see the trees and flowers and the small stream below. It made Luna feel much happier knowing her mother was buried in such a tranquil setting.

Carrying an armful of tulips, Luna picked her way up the small rise and smiled when she came abreast of her mothers headstone. The cemetery did not sadden Luna as it might other people, she enjoyed coming to clean to her mother stone, to talk to her and arrange flowers on her grave. "Hello, mummy," she greeted, bunching up her flowing skirt and kneeling before the grave. "I've brought Draco to see you."

Draco frowned down at the dirty headstone, he rather hoped that Luna wouldn't want him to hold a conversation with a hunk of stone. He sank down beside her, stretching out his legs and tilting his head back to look up at the sky, it was clear today, but there was a definite chill to the wind reminding him that the summer was leaving and autumn was on its way.

Luna set about cleaning the headstone, pouring water from the tip of her wand as she scrubbed the grime away with the cloth she had brought. "It was lovely seeing you last night mummy, although, I'm not sure why you felt the need to hide Draco in the dark after you left."

Draco's eyebrows raised slightly, his eyes swivelling back to Luna, but he kept his opinion to himself. The whole reason for him to accompany her in the first place was so that he could find out more about her dream. Draco wanted to ensure that he had all the information just in case Luna began to question their marriage.

Using her wand to trim the grass around the headstone Luna said, "I've been trying to work out what it is I want, because it's not as simple as you made it out to be, is it? Sometimes what someone wants and what is right conflict, it's a difficult choice to make."

Draco frowned, he really didn't like the way this one sided conversation was going at all.

"The heart wants what it wants, you said." Luna pursed her lips, taking a handful of the freshly trimmed grass and holding it out to the wind, she watched as the wind took the small blades and sent them dancing through the air wild and free. "Is it always ok to follow your heart, mummy? What about the right thing?"

"Did it ever occur to you that the right thing is different for everyone?" Draco said reasonably.

Luna shook her head, "No, I hadn't thought of that. You're much smarter than you let people think you are," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Never let anyone know what you're really capable of, that way you always have the advantage," Draco told her firmly. Luna thought she heard Lucius Malfoy's words coming out of Draco's mouth. Draco was more like his father than he realised.

Luna sighed, "Why do you always assume that everything in life is one big battle? You don't always have to sneak and scheme to get what you want, Draco." She turned back to the flowers and began to arrange them neatly in the little pot at the base of the headstone. "Mummy, I know you said that we're all on our path to our destiny, but how do I know when I get there? Am I already there? Is that what you meant when you said that I was where I had always been? My destiny and Draco's have finally become one so I'm already where I need to be?"

Draco's eyebrows quirked and his face screwed up in confusion. Luna might have realised that the creatures of The Quibbler were merely just mythical, but the rest of her was still as odd as it had always been. She still believed in all the divination nonsense that he believed was a waste of time, unless a person had the Sight what was the point in studying the art?

Luna's nose wrinkled in thought as she gazed at the headstone, her eyes glazing over and her mind leaving the cemetery, moving somewhere where he could not reach her, and Draco wasn't sure that he liked that at all. He wanted Luna within his reach all the time, he wanted to know what she thinking.

"Why don't you think you can have both?" Draco asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Why don't you think you can follow your heart and do the right thing?"

"Well, its not the way things usually turn out is it? Nobody gets everything that they want," Luna pointed out.

"Well, what is it that you do want?" Draco snapped impatiently.

She smiled wistfully, "That's the big question isn't it? That's what I have to decide, and I did decide last night."

"And?" Draco prompted.

Luna turned to face him then, her eyes bright and her smile lighting up her face. Reaching out she touched his cheek lightly. "You, Draco. But to be with you there are a lot of difficult choices and decisions to deal with. Should the Dark Lord come back soon then I'm going to have to have the Dark Mark…"

"I thought we'd already decided what to do about that," Draco said, his forehead creasing in confusion. "And if you aren't pregnant by the time he comes back, then you said that you would have the Dark Mark, that you'd do it without complaint."

She nodded slowly, "Mummy was right, the hard choices are the ones worth making. I'm not sure that I really thought things through when I told you that I'd do whatever you wanted me to do without argument, but now I know that I will. Mummy said that the question I had to ask myself was what I wanted not what I believed in. I know what I want, Draco, and I suppose some people have to fight and make sacrifices for what they want. I'm willing to do that."

Draco studied her for a few silent minutes. Luna had probably made more sacrifices than he realised, she had adapted to his way of life, she did what he wanted her to do and she was even willing to forfeit her principles and beliefs for him.

"So…. Really, we're right back where we started? You've just reaffirmed your decisions," Draco said slowly.

"No, not quite," Luna explained, watering the flowers and then turning back to him, wiggling closer to him on her knees and slipping her arms around his neck. "From now on I'm going to make a full commitment to being with you."

"You married me, Luna. How much more of a commitment can you give me?"

She smiled, "I'm going to stop being disapproving. I'm really going to try seeing things from your point of view and learn more about the Death Eaters. I want to support you, Draco, I want to stand behind your decisions. I love you, Draco and I want to share every part of your life, that includes the Death Eaters."

Draco stared at her momentarily dumbfound. He couldn't quite get his head around what she was saying. She was giving up Potter for him, she wanted to become immersed in his life and what was he giving her in return?

Nothing.

As usual, Draco was taking everything Luna offered him and giving her nothing back. A part of him felt guilty for that, while the other part of him celebrated the fact that she had in fact chosen him over everything else. Luna was warm and gentle, she was a loving person and openly embraced him and tried to understand him; Draco knew he was the exact opposite. He didn't embrace her into his life, he didn't open up to her, but he still wanted her, he still wanted Luna to be close by him.

"No more Potter?"

"No. Harry isn't part of my life anymore," Luna replied sadly. "He's still my friend and I wish him well, but things change. I have a new life now as Ginny pointed out, and there isn't room for them in it any more."

Sliding his fingers into her hair, Draco drew her closer to him. Resting his nose against hers and closing his eyes he said quietly, "You make very good decisions."

She giggled quietly. "It's really not that hard when you're a part of the decision."

Pulling her closer to him, Draco wrapped his arms firmly around her. Sinking back to the grass he held her tightly as he gave her deep delicious kisses, excited triumph stirring his body. Luna broke free of the kiss, shivering when his lips touched her throat, nipping lightly at her skin. "Draco. Draco, stop, we're in a grave yard."

Draco blinked once and stared at her for a few moments. "Oh yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm all done here now, Draco. Let's go home."

Struggling to his feet Draco wiped the grass of the back of his trousers. "Alright, but we'll stay just long enough to pack and say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" she looked up at him alarmed. "Where are we going?"

He merely smiled, tucking her under his arm his free hand stroking her cheek. "Somewhere I should have taken you before but I didn't."

"But where?"

"Surprise," he replied mysteriously.

Luna's eyes lit up. "What kind of a surprise?"

Stopping, Draco looked down at her, studying the innocent trusting face that gazed back at him curiously. He did feel guilty that he hadn't done this sooner, but he had, in all fairness had other things on his mind, and it wouldn't have been the same as it would be now. Cupping her chin lightly he stroked his thumb across her lips, "A honeymoon surprise," he told her softly.

"Honey….? Oh, Draco!" Luna flung her arms around him and placed hot little kisses against his neck, the only part of him she could reach. "Aren't you wonderful?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I guess I am."

It didn't take long for Baka to pack their cases and for Draco to send work via another house-elf, Meehan that he required the Malfoy apartment in a hotel in Rome to be ready immediately.

Luna was extremely impressed that Draco could arrange things so quickly and she hadn't realised that the Malfoy's actually owned an apartment. In fact, she discovered that the Malfoy's owned apartments and villa's all over the world and was delighted to hear Draco promise to take her to every single one of them.

When they arrived at the hotel via the floo network, Draco instructed the staff to take their luggage straight to their apartment while he took Luna out sightseeing. Draco, who had seen all the sights of Rome many times before, was surprised at how much he enjoyed himself; it was like seeing the place for the first time, Luna was so excited and captivated by everything, she had such a childlike love of discovering new things that Draco found himself completely enthralled by her.

They stayed out shopping and sight seeing all day, before returning to their hotel for their evening meal, which Draco had previously requested. Luna sailed into the apartment, her eyes wide as she took in the richness and luxury of the room. White marble tiles on the floor and walls where there also hung beautiful embroidered tapestries of scenes around Italy. The red of the wooden table tops and draws glowed a deep wine colour in the sunlight slanting through the large glass double doors that lead out onto a terrace where there were steps down to a large swimming pool set in amongst beautiful blossomed flowers and shrubberies.

"I'm going to have a quick shower before changing for dinner, Draco," Luna told him.

"Well me get in there first, you take longer than I do," Draco said, sidling towards the bathroom door. "Why don't you unpack your new stuff?"

"I think I will. I've had a lovely day," Luna smiled radiantly, twisting on her heel she began to hum as she put her things away, picking out a dress to wear for dinner at the same time. Not having a honeymoon had not bothered Luna, she'd had a lot of other things to contend with, suddenly getting married, her father being declared insane, waiting for Voldemort to come back and the icy attitude of Narcissa.

Luna felt that a honeymoon straight after her wedding would not have been a good idea, she had not been comfortable with Draco then, and Luna felt it would have been a pretty sad honeymoon not to make love with her husband the way she knew they would tonight. Besides, with all the tension at Malfoy Manor at the moment, Luna thought now was a good time for them both to get away.

"Alright, all yours," Draco announced, padding from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hurry up will you, I'm starving!"

Luna smiled, hooking her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss against his chest. "I'll be quick."

Grinning, Draco took up the outfit she had placed on the bed for him and slid into his trousers, shoving his feet into his shoes as he pulled his silk shirt on. He felt so relaxed, Draco hadn't realised how tense he had been until now when he had escaped Malfoy Manor for a little while. After everything that had happened with his mother, Draco was glad to get away for a few days and just enjoy some time with Luna. They'd be going back to Hogwarts in a weeks time, and Draco rather hoped that if the Dark Lord showed up while he was away in Italy he wouldn't get called back.

It wasn't the same as hiding, Draco told himself. He was, for all intents and purposes, protecting Luna. If they were at home, Luna would have to get the Dark Mark, as it stood, the Dark Lord was hardly likely to drag Luna back from Italy merely to mark her. The spiteful side of Draco, the side of him that really did hold a grudge kind of hoped his mother would have to get the mark, it would serve her right for everything she had done to upset Luna and try to come between them.

"I told you I'd be quick," Luna said, her face flushed pink from the heat of the day. "I think I've burnt a little bit," she said, motioning to her pink shoulders.

"We'll put something on it before you go to bed," Draco said, brushing his fingers through his hair, his eyes on her reflection in the mirror as she dropped her towel and began to get dressed. It surprised Draco when the realisation hit him that he could sit and look at Luna all day.

"Can you do me up?"

Draco complied with her request, brushing his fingers over her shoulders lightly. "Do they sting?"

Luna turned slightly and blinked rapidly as Draco suddenly slipped in and out of focus. "Um…." she swayed a little, her vision darkening, and strange golden spots punctuating the darkness that was now creeping over her. She could hear Draco's voice, but it was so distant, as though he weren't standing right next to her. Her head swimming, Luna reached out for Draco, she could feel his hands on her, holding her, his urgent voice fading in and out of her subconscious. "Draco?" Luna could barely hear her own voice, it sounded thin and far away to her own ears and her body had never felt so heavy.

"Luna? What's the matter? What is it? Luna, can you hear me?" Draco called frantically, his hands tightening his hold on her as her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped against him.


	31. Fussing

Chapter 31

Fussing

Draco bit his bottom lip nervously, his eyes latched on Luna's unconscious form as she lay breathing quietly in a small bed in the hotel infirmary. A medi-witch hovered over Luna, her wand extended as she cast spells and charms to ascertain what had happened.

Holding Luna's cool hand in his own, Draco frowned at the medi-witch, asking impatiently, "Well? What's the matter with her?"

"Please, Mr Malfoy," the medi-witch replied, irritation creeping into her tone. She really wished it was possible to hit the boy with a stunning spell, he had been annoying her since the moment he burst through the door in a state of unbridled panic with his wife in his arms. "Now, to the best of your knowledge, has anything bitten Mrs Malfoy today?"

"Bitten? No, I don't think so, she didn't say so," Draco responded, glaring heatedly at the woman as she elbowed him out of the way, rounding the bed to get a better angle with her wand.

"What has she eaten? Anything that could cause her some form of food poisoning?"

"No, nothing. She hasn't eaten since breakfast," Draco replied, looking anxiously down at Luna's still face and grasping her hand again.

"Mr Malfoy, please stand back from the bed, I find it impossible to work with you in the way," the medi-witch huffed. "Now, what has she drunk today? Some bad water maybe?"

"Nothing," Draco responded, wishing he had the authority to fire the woman, she was extremely annoying.

"Nothing?" the woman stared at him stupidly. "You mean your wife has been out all day in the hot sun without drinking?"

"That's right."

"Well, for Merlin's sake, what possessed you to allow that to happen?" She glared at Draco and he immediately felt guilty. "Your wife is over heated and dehydrated, Mr Malfoy. I will run some further tests, but I believe that is the reason for her collapse. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside while I perform these, it is extremely difficult to work around you."

Draco placed Luna's hand back on the bed and left the room extremely relieved now that he knew there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Sitting himself down in an arm chair in the cool corridor, Draco kept his eyes on the door and his ears pricked up, waiting for some sign that Luna had come around, she'd been out for almost three minutes, according to his watch.

He sank back into the chair, and sighed softly, he didn't know why he was so surprised to feel the strong relief that he did. After the incident at the Weasley's wedding, Draco knew he felt more for Luna than he cared to admit to himself; the very idea of something happening to her, of her being ill made Draco's blood run cold.

What was the matter with him? Why did he seem incapable of looking after Luna properly? He had taken her to the Weasley's, he had left her while he pursued Potter and she had nearly had an accident. Now he had brought her to Italy out of the way of everything, to allow her to have a holiday, a break from his mother after her vicious insults and to try to evade the Dark Lord, and he hadn't looked after her, he had allowed her to go all day in the hot sun without drinking anything and now she had collapsed.

Draco glowered, he was not a stupid person. He was more than capable of looking out for Luna, but somehow he always messed up. He tried to convince himself that it was because he'd never had to look after anyone before, not even a pet and sometimes he forgot to be responsible for Luna. This explanation made him feel better than having to wonder if he was really so selfish that he couldn't even factor Luna's basic needs into his day.

He would make it up to her Draco decided. Once Luna came round he would take her back to the room where she could lie in the cool and quiet and have some supper and a rest; and tomorrow, anything Luna wanted she could have and they would do. This week was going to be Luna's week.

The door opened and the medi-witch stuck her head into the corridor. "Your wife is awake now, Mr Malfoy, you may come in to see her."

Draco jumped to his feet and almost knocked the medi-witch over in his haste to get into the room. Hurrying to the bed, he took the hand that Luna held out to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she spoke faintly, her voice sounded even more distant to her than it did to Draco. "Just over heated and dehydrated."

"You'll be find after a rest," Draco assured her, absently rubbing her small hand between his palms.

"Tingly," Luna told him, wiggling her fingers. "My hands, like pins and needles."

Draco frowned, "Is that normal? Can't you give her something for it?"

The medi-witch sighed heavily. "Your wife is fine, Mr Malfoy. It's just her circulation. Give her a few minutes to come around properly and you can take her back to your room." She would be very glad to get rid of him.

Draco glared at the woman, making a mental note to make a complaint about her attitude towards him. His wife was ill for goodness sake, surely he was entitled to be concerned and enquire after her medical treatment! Turning away from the medi-witch, Draco concentrated on Luna, pressing the backs of his fingers to her forehead and neck, checking to see if she was hot or not. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the medi-witch scowl at him and he felt a small, childish surge of triumph at having annoyed her more than she annoyed him.

Luna smiled softly, how nice it was to have Draco so concerned over her. "Draco, can we go back to the room now?"

"Yes, of course," Draco stood and surprised Luna by sweeping her up into his arms, cradling her gently against his shoulder.

"I can walk, Draco," Luna assured him.

"Best not to overdo things," Draco replied striding past the amused medi-witch and into the corridor. "When we get back to the room I'll order you something to eat, something light, you don't want to be sick, do you?"

"No, Draco," Luna agreed submissively, hiding her amusement. She had the feeling that Draco didn't really require an answer from her, it wasn't a question, more of a command. Tightening her arms around his neck, Luna pressed her forehead against the side of his head, brushing her lips lightly across his temple. "You're so sweet to worry about me like this, Draco."

Draco felt his cheeks heating up, and merely grunted as a response.

Once they left the main hotel, Draco took them down a small pebbled path with flowers growing each side of it and they crossed the hotel grounds in the warm air to their villa. Draco used his wand to open the door and shut it with a swift kick.

Placing Luna carefully on the bed Draco used his wand to shut the curtains and went to check the menu. "What do you fancy?"

"I'm not really all that hungry. Draco, I…"

"You can sleep after you've eaten something, and I'll order lots of water," he added, using the hotel quill to mark the menu, which worked in much the same way that the menu's at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts had, place your order and the food would arrive in the room.

Luna sighed softly and sat up, taking off her shoes and beginning to pull her dress off. If she was going to be forced into bed this early in the evening she figured she might has as well change.

Draco was at her side in the blink of an eye, and to Luna's disappointment, he helped her into her nightgown. "Draco, I really …."

"I know, you need to rest," Draco agreed, pulling back the bedclothes and prodding her under them. "How are your fingers?" He took her hand and examined the slender fingers as though he could see if they were tingling or not.

"Huh? Oh, fine, they don't tingle any more."

"Good." Absently he pressed his lips against her fingers before setting her hand across her stomach. "Are you hot? Do you want the window open?"

"No…"

"Are your shoulders stinging? Shall I put cream on them for you?"

"They don't sting, but it's best to put something on them," Luna said, wiggling into a sitting position, fully intending to get out of bed and get the cream herself. She sighed inwardly when Draco merely tucked her up and used his wand to summon the lotion bottle himself.

"I think it'll be best to spend some time by the pool tomorrow, just to make sure that you're fully well again before going out," Draco said, massaging a sweet smelling lotion into her shoulders. "Probably be best to go out in the evening when it's cooler. I don't want you flaking out again."

"Oh, Draco, really." Luna exclaimed, laughing lightly. "There's no need for all this fuss. I was just dehydrated that's all, so long as I drink plenty of water I'll be fine."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a tendency to faint in the heat?" He wondered.

"It's never happened before," Luna replied, pointing out the food that had appeared on their little table. Suddenly she was rather hungry and the fresh fruit looked awfully tempting.

"Stay right there," Draco ordered, giving her a firm push back into the pillows when she tried to get up. "I'll bring the food to you."

"Draco, this really isn't necessary," Luna insisted, although she couldn't help smiling and enjoying the concern.

Stripping down to his boxer shorts, Draco brought a tray of food over to the bed and stretched out beside her. "You aren't well, I need to make sure you're alright."

"I'm perfectly fine," Luna reasoned, smoothing his hair from his face. "But there is something I need to tell you, my fainting isn't as straight forward as I've let you believe…."

Draco's face paled, his entire body growing ridged, as he paused in the act of guiding a grape to her mouth. "What? What does that mean? You are ill, aren't you? You just didn't want to tell me!"

"No!" Luna exclaimed, sitting up and reaching for him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "I'm not ill, Draco. I promise I'm not."

He relaxed slightly, pressing the grape against her lips, a satisfied look crossing over his face when Luna obediently ate. "What is it then?" His fingers ran through her hair, brushing the heavy locks from her face.

"Draco," Luna began, fighting against his hands that tried to make her lie back down. "I'm pregnant."

Draco stilled again, unsure if he had heard her correctly. He stared at her face, flushed with excitement, her eyes glowing and a wide smile on her lips. "What?"

"Pregnant," Luna repeated. "We're having our baby, Draco."

"We are?" he replied faintly, for some reason he couldn't quite believe it.

"Draco? Are you alight? You are happy aren't you?" Luna suddenly began to worry that perhaps Draco didn't really want a child yet and was now having second thoughts about them having a baby.

Suddenly, Luna found herself wrapped up in a fierce hug, Draco's lips against her cheek, her hair, her neck, covering her face with soft kisses. She was laughing joyfully, hugging him back, pulling him against her as though her happiness could seep from her pores into Draco's if he was close enough to her.

"You're sure? The medi-witch told you?" Draco persisted.

"Yes, but I asked her not to mention it in front of you. I wanted to tell you," Luna explained, offering no resistance this time when Draco settled her back against the pillows.

Draco nodded, picking another piece of fruit off the plate and placed it against her lips. As Luna dutifully ate, Draco silently thanked Merlin that he had at last been able to do something right in protecting Luna and giving her what she wanted. He might not be able to open up to her the way Luna would like him to, but Draco was confident that the baby went a long way in remedying his shortcomings in the feelings department.

"It's still very early days, do you mind if we don't tell anyone else just yet? I don't want to jinx things," Luna said, running her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

"I don't mind," Draco knew it was going to be difficult for him to keep his mouth shut, but he would do it. He would do it for Luna. Selecting a strawberry off the plate, Draco offered it to Luna, she bit the end and chewed slowly, her eyes soft as she smoothed his cheek, her fingers curling around his neck.

Balancing on his elbow, Draco gave her the last bite and gently wiped at the trickle of juice running from the corner of her mouth. He watched her for a few moments, his eyes darkening, flaring silver in the candle light. Lowering his mouth to hers, Draco kissed her softly, teasingly, a wave of elation washing over him when he felt her lips part, readily accepting his kiss.

Goosebumps erupted over Luna's skin as Draco's hands skimmed down her sides, slowly pulling at her nightgown. Luna was surprised when Draco stopped as soon as her stomach was visible, and his hand smoothed over her abdomen.

She smiled, "Everything's going to be alright now, isn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed throatily, stroking his fingers over her stomach, her skin smooth and warm under his hands. Draco bent his head and kissed her again, gentle, leisurely kisses that made her sigh blissfully. His child was beneath his hand, Draco found it difficult to get his head around that, but delighted in it at the same time.

Luna's body arched up towards him. "Draco, I don't need to rest."

"Hum," he mumbled, lips brushing along her jaw.

A small frown creased Luna's forehead as an alarming thought race thorough her mind. "Don't you want me know that I'm pregnant?" she asked falteringly. Luna thought she might as well face that possibility sooner rather than later, it could very much become a reality.

In reply, Draco crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue thrusting between her parted lips. Luna's hands ran down his body, pushing his boxer shorts from around his waist. Draco gasped, his lips leaving hers to trail down her throat when her hand curled around him, stroking him slowly.

Pulling her against him, wiggling her nightgown over her head, Draco kissed her again fiercely as he pushed himself onto his knees, leaning over her, his lips still against her throat as she moaned and arched over his arm towards him.

His mouth latched into Luna's breast, sucking the rosy nipple, causing her to cry out with unhidden pleasure. His tongue teased and flickered over the hard peak, his teeth nipping lightly, as she shuddered in his arms.

Luna jerked in his arms so suddenly that Draco rocked backwards on to his heels, taking Luna with him. Her hand grasped his throbbing erection, steadying the quivering muscle as she lowered herself into his lap, sinking onto him, encasing him completely inside her.

Draco groaned with pleasure, his eyes closing to relish the moment. His hold on her tightened, kissing her back when her lips captured his in a deep kiss, her fingers curling through his hair. He kissed her with an animal hunger and Luna felt the answering call in her body. Draco's hands gripped her behind, pulling her legs around his waist as he began to move her backwards, capturing her rapidly beating pulse and sucking lightly.

Luna swung her arm out behind her to stop her decent. "No," she managed to gasp, grasping Draco's shoulder's pushing him back into a sitting position. "Please, Draco." Her eyes met his, "I'd like to. I want to."

Draco nodded, he could give up his control this once if it would make Luna happy. He settled back comfortably, the last thing he wanted was pins and needles or cramp flaring up in his legs, and dropped his eyes to feast on her ripe breasts. Draco ran his hands over her body, cupping her breasts, massaging the full mounds that sat neatly in his palms, he gave an earthy groan as Luna slowly, experimentally, began to move her hips.

Draco took her nipples in the tips of his fingers and rolled the hardened skin into straining peaks. Luna moaned, her head falling back a little, pushing her breasts further into his hands. She whispered his name, her hips rocking slowly over him as she adjusted herself to the length of him inside her.

"Luna," he hissed, squeezing her breast gently as his other hand snaked over her body.

She cried out when his thumb touched lightly to the hardened nub at the apex of the thighs, her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders and her eyes shot open in surprised pleasure. The hot hunger in Draco's eyes made Luna shiver and she breathed his named between her gasps of delight.

He gripped her hips again, smoothing over the soft skin to curl over her behind and encourage her movements. Luna's heavy breathing fanned against his cheek and her hair fell around Draco's face and shoulders, tickling his skin in a strangely erotic way as her body rose and fell in his lap. Luna's fingers dug into Draco's scalp, her lips mere inches from his, his breath warm on her face; her eyes were deep pools of lust staring at him hungrily, and Draco found his breath leaving his lungs at how alluring she looked. His skin was blazing and his heart was hammering wildly in his chest; sensation after sensation stormed his body and he could barely breathe, couldn't concentrate on anything other than Luna.

Draco groaned deeply in the back of his throat, he couldn't hold on any more, she drove him too mad. His hips suddenly thrust upwards, pushing himself deeper into her just as Luna screamed his name and her muscles convulsed around him.

Weakened with pleasure Luna's body sank against Draco's her head pillowed on his shoulder. "Oh, Draco…." she whispered, trailing off when no words would come to her.

Easing himself backward, so that he could stretch out beneath her, Draco's arms went around Luna's slender body, cradling her against him, his hands stroking her back as she continued to tremble. "What do you do to me, Luna?" Draco wondered absently. When he was with her he couldn't focus on anything else. When she wasn't with him, which was extremely rare but did occasionally happen, she was constantly on his mind. He seemed to live and breathe Luna and he couldn't understand it.

"I love you, Draco," Luna replied simply.


	32. Seeking Advice

Chapter 32

Seeking Advice

Draco stiffened, unsure as to how to respond to Luna's confession. He was aware that she had told him that she loved him in the graveyard, and he had let it go then having more important things on his mind, such as her decision to let go of Potter. And now, it didn't feel right to scold her about it.

"I shouldn't have told you that, should I?" Luna asked, feeling him stiffen beneath her.

"It's fine." Draco replied, confusion running through him.

"You don't have to say it back, Draco," Luna assured him, stroking his hair. "I wouldn't want you to say it unless you really meant it."

Kissing her shoulder gently he whispered, "Give me time, Luna."

She smiled, the fear that had been living in her that Draco wouldn't love her vanished immediately. Luna believed that Draco had strong feelings for her, he couldn't possibly make love to her the way that he did if he didn't feel something for her. Although she knew it might not be love, Luna hoped he would love her at some point, as ardently as she loved him.

Shifting in his grip Luna cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth willingly, his tongue tangling with hers, pulling her closer. Brushing her hair from her face Draco smirked up at her. "As much as I enjoyed that, I think it gives you a little too much control over me,"

Luna laughed, "There's no way to tame you, Draco. You'll give as much of yourself as you like to whoever you want, when you feel like it. You're not someone who can be dictated to."

Holding her against him, Draco rolled Luna onto her back kissing her lightly. "You know me so well." The thought both pleased and annoyed him. Draco liked to think of himself as mysterious, but Luna could see right through him.

"Sometimes I think I do. Other times you behave in ways and say things I never expected. You can be very difficult to work out, Draco." Luna traced his jaw with the tip of her index finger, "Sometimes it can be very frustrating, other times it can be very enlightening."

Draco's lips quirked into a smile. "I'm sure you find something good about whatever it is you are discovering."

"Does that bother you?" she wondered, unable to comprehend why Draco felt her finding something good in him was a bad thing.

"Depends," Draco said, a small frown creasing his forehead. "You need to realise that people aren't all good. I'm not good."

She laughed softly. "You're better than you think you are, but definitely not all good," Luna agreed, linking her fingers together at the back of his neck. "If you were, you wouldn't be you, and I wouldn't like that at all."

"No? That means I'm the opposite of Potter, and you think a great deal of him," Draco pointed out.

Luna smiled. "I admire Harry, that's true. He's been through a lot and come out the other end a good person. He's good and decent and loyal to those around him. But I don't love Harry, do I? And why don't I love Harry? Because he's not you, Draco."

"But you didn't know me when you were friends with Potter," Draco pointed out.

"I was waiting for you, I just didn't know it then," Luna replied, her voice telling Draco that she would argue this point with him until the Hippogriffs came home.

"If you say so," Draco responded, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Luna laughed lightly. "You really don't believe in divination at all do you? In any shape or form?"

Draco grinned, "I believe that some people have the Sight, but not all the rest of it. I especially don't believe that Trelawny has the Sight. She's an old fraud if ever I saw one."

Luna rolled her eyes and snuggled down next to him, curling herself into his side. "I wish I had the Sight."

Draco definitely didn't wish for that. If Luna could see things that were unsaid then she'd know about his deception and then she'd stop looking at him with eyes that told him he was the undisputed centre of her little world.

"No point in wishing for things that can't be got," he replied.

"I suppose so," Luna yawned and blinked her eyes tiredly. "Do you mind if I sleep?"

His lips twitched into a smile. "No, I don't mind. It would be nice if you didn't need to sleep, but there's always tomorrow."

She sighed, a smile curling her lips as she pressed a kiss against his mouth. "You really are insatiable, Draco."

He chuckled deep in his throat, curling his hand around her behind, drawing her closer to him. Absently his hand ran down her arm as he hugged her against him, listening to the soft sound of her breathing as it slowed and evened out as Luna fell deeper into dreamland.

Draco tugged the bed clothes up the bed and tucked them around Luna, wondering why they hadn't thought to get into bed before she fell asleep. Sleeping upside down on the bed was going to be a new experience for him at any rate.

Luna sighed softly and stretched against him, rolling onto her back, dislodging the bed sheet he had tucked around her and exposing her lusciously plump breasts, the cool air making the dusky pink of her nipples stand up to attention. Draco wondered distantly how he could get so turned on by just looking at her.

Staring down at her in the heady silence of the room, Draco spread his palm flat over her stomach, the skin warm and smooth under his hand. He had never met anyone like Luna before, she was completely new to him in so many ways and he was learning from her too. Unfortunately, the things she taught him, patience, love, tolerance, were not the sort of virtues that Draco was willing to put into practice, although he was rather glad that Luna possessed them, otherwise he would find himself wifeless. Not many women would put up with him and Draco was honest enough with himself to admit that.

Smiling softly, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as his hand made gentle circles over her stomach. A cold shiver ran down his spine as Draco wondered if Luna would be so loving and tolerant towards him if she found out that he had been keeping the secrets of her mother from her?

He couldn't for the life of him work out what Luna's reaction would be to the truth. Draco chewed his bottom lip as he mulled it over in his mind. He had been shocked to discover that his father, who Draco had always thought of as untouchable, a man who could do no wrong in his eyes, had in fact broken a golden Malfoy rule and had indulged in an affair.

Of course the breaking of the rule wasn't on the same scale of a mother turned bad, a mother who was in fact a Death Eater when the daughter supported the Order of the Phoenix. Draco viewed his father a little differently since finding out the truth, he was no longer the pinnacle of all that was proper and correct in the Malfoy family, and he feared for Luna's emotional state if she were to be told the truth, especially now that she was pregnant. The news of the affair would be difficult enough for her to take, but the Death Eaters; Draco shook his head slightly, he was sure Luna wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Flexing his fingers over Luna's stomach he began to think about his baby. It was exciting to think about a baby, and he couldn't help but imagine a tiny version of himself. Draco was sure that he would have a son, it was the way of the Malfoy's, he was required to produce an heir and Draco wouldn't allow himself to think of failing on the first attempt. Malfoy's didn't fail. There had been many incidents in his life where he had failed, most notably in the death of Dumbledore; and Draco was determined not to fail again.

He sighed heavily, Luna had placed her mother on a pedestal and she would be crushed if Esperanza ever fell from the top. Luna would be devastated to discover that her mother was an avid follower of the Dark Lord. Once again, it was down to him to protect her, and Draco silently vowed to do a much better job at this than he had done previously. Draco knew that he would like his son to look at him in the same way in which he regarded Lucius; strong, competent, powerful and able to do anything that needed doing. Draco wouldn't like his son to change his opinion of him, he wouldn't like to go down in his son's estimation and he knew deep in his heart that he couldn't do that to Luna.

There would have been a time when Draco would have relished such information and waited for the perfect moment to drop it in Luna's lap and watch her world crumble around her. Not just Luna of course, but anyone he didn't like or felt was beneath him.

Now everything had changed. Draco had no wish to destroy Luna, quite the opposite; he wanted to protect her. Luna was so heartbreakingly sweet and innocent to the reality of the world and the people in it. Having never really looked upon evil before, Luna could scarcely credit it's existence in the people around her. The Dark Lord was the exception, even Luna would be unable to find something good in someone who was so evil. There were some Death Eaters who were jealous of the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's, who would love to see them taken down a peg or two and fall from the Dark Lord's favour, that they wouldn't hesitate to try to tear them apart from the inside out, and that could be so easy to achieve where Esperanza was concerned.

Staring down at Luna's face, so still and peaceful in sleep, Draco came to the horrendous realisation that he would in fact have to tell Luna the truth. If someone else did it before him he would never forgive himself for allowing Luna to hear it from someone outside of the family. In a way his mother was right, Luna did deserve to know the truth.

How would he even find the words? Draco closed his eyes in distress, he could argue both sides to this situation all night if he wanted to and still be no closer to reaching a decision that he was comfortable with. Luna however would expect him to do the right thing, and didn't she, as his wife, deserve that from him if nothing else?

"Oh, Luna," Draco sighed again, kissing her temple lightly. "What to do?"

The really ironic part was that Draco was sure that Luna would know what to do. If he could confide in her, she could tell him exactly what he should do, she was much more sensitive to other people's feelings than he was.

"Something wrong?"

Draco jumped and gasped in shock. "Dear Merlin, Luna, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Luna stretched and sat up, brushing her hair from her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. How long have you been awake? Is something the matter? Do you feel ill again? Shall I call for that awful medi-witch?" Draco asked, examining her face for some sort of sign that she was unwell.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, Draco. Is that ok?" Luna's lips twitched in amusement. Draco was so adorable to her when he fussed.

"Yeah, sure, of course," he sank back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Waiting until she came back to bed and snuggled up into the crook of his arm, Draco said, "Luna, can I ask you something?"

"I'm really tired, Draco I don't think I could manage it. Can you wait until the morning?"

Draco laughed, "I'm not talking about sex."

"Oh," she laughed. "What is it then?"

"If you knew something about someone and it wasn't very good, would you tell them?" he asked quietly.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't the person already know if it was about them?" she asked confused.

"No, what I mean is, for instance, say you knew something about a member of the Weasley family that Ginny didn't know, something bad, something that Ginny wouldn't like to hear, something that would really hurt and upset her. Would you tell her?" Draco couldn't really believe that he was doing this, seeking Luna's advice on his secret about her own mother without telling her.

Luna considered for a few moments, her brow furrowed. "Could Ginny find out some other way?"

"Yes, very definitely," Draco said, wishing he could give a different answer.

"If it was Ginny, or someone else I cared about, I'd tell them." Luna said decisively. "After all, Ginny is my friend and she would rather hear bad news from a friend, someone she could talk to about it if she wanted to, someone who wouldn't judge her or take great pleasure in delivering the news. Friends don't do that, do they, Draco? They only tell bad news because they want to ease the pain, not add to it, and being told by someone else, and then discovering that the friend knew the whole time; well, it's bound to hurt, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Draco agreed quietly.

"Draco, is this person a friend? Someone you care about?"

"Yes." Draco was sure that even he didn't realise the extent of exactly how much he did care.

"Then you need to be a friend," Luna told him, stroking his chest gently.

"How can I tell someone something that is going to hurt them so badly that I've no clue as to exactly how much damage will be caused?" he was almost begging her for advice, to help him, to show him the path to take that would lessen her pain.

"It's very serious then? This secret that you're keeping?" she wondered. Although Draco could hear the interest creeping into her voice, he knew Luna would never ask him to reveal a secret that belonged to someone else.

"Very."

"Draco, secrets are nasty things, they can fester and grow and burst into the world spewing poison all over the place. It's best not to let that happen if you can help it, otherwise it's only going to affect your friendship with this person. You'll get some of the poison seeping into your relationship because you kept the secret to yourself. Unfortunately," Luna added wisely, "Secrets very rarely stay secret for long."

"I guess they don't," he agreed, horrified at the very thought.

"I hope I've been of some help to you, Draco?" It thrilled Luna that Draco wanted her opinion and advice, that he was taking her words seriously. It made her feel closer to him. If Draco wanted her help, then surely that meant he was beginning to respect her opinions, and maybe one day they could have a similar relationship that she had shared with Harry, he had been the only person other than her father to ever take anything she said seriously, and it would be nice to think that Draco was beginning to accept her in the same way. Luna wanted to be of help to Draco in every way that she could, and it was obvious that he was worried over the secret that he was keeping.

"Yeah, you have," he replied, hugging her close to his side.

"Good. Good night, Draco," she brushed a kiss across his neck, resting her head against his shoulder where she could breathe in the delicious scent of his skin.

"Good night," he responded, his voice low and thoughtful. "We'll talk more in the morning."


	33. A Little Secret

Chapter 33

A Little Secret

Luna hummed quietly to herself as she doubled checked their packed trunks for Hogwarts, she didn't want to leave anything behind, they were leaving Malfoy Manor in twenty minutes to return to school. Luna was happy to be going, she wanted to get as far away from the Dark Lord as possible, and she felt that Draco would be nice and safe tucked away at Hogwarts. After all, out of sight, out of mind.

Draco lounged in a chair flicking through a magazine, he left such things as packing to Luna and house-elves. Once he had given his orders as to what was to be taken, he had abandoned the entire project, always used to giving orders and having someone else carry them out, Draco saw no reason as to why he should change that habit now.

He glanced up at Luna over the top of the magazine as she floated past him in search of a book for the train journey. She was happy to be going back to school and Draco completely understood her reasons, he was rather glad to be going back himself where he would have people his own age and younger to boss about, that he could manage, anything else just seemed to be beyond his capabilities and the idea rankled.

Another thing that seemed to be completely beyond him was the ability to open his mouth and tell Luna the truth about her mother. He had given himself the excuse that he wouldn't tell her last week when they were away on their honeymoon, after all, he didn't want to spoil it for her and take the shine off her pregnancy with bad news about the past, something that couldn't possibly have be changed; and there was no-one to tell Luna before him as they were in a different country. Draco thought it was best to wait until they go back home and then he would tell her.

They had arrived home late on Saturday night and spent most of Sunday either sorting through clothes and personal belongings to take to Hogwarts or telling his father, Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers all about Italy; Luna did so love to hear the tales of Rodolphus and Rabasta from when they spent time in Italy. The brothers could tell very vivid stories and Luna loved stories; so really, he hadn't had the opportunity to say anything to her and now it was Monday and they were off to Hogwarts and there was no need to say anything seeming as Luna wasn't likely to discover the truth while at school.

They were all pathetically weak excuses, but Draco ignored that fact.

Popping her book into her bag Luna sighed softly. "I do wish I'd had time to go and see daddy again before we left for school it's going to be ages until I see him next."

"You can write to him," Draco replied, not lifting his eyes from the magazine.

"That's not the same thing," Luna said.

"You know what he's been like, why put yourself thought it? It'll only upset you, and you shouldn't get upset now if you can help it, what with the baby and everything," Draco glanced at her, as he expected her eyes lit up at the mention of the baby, their little secret.

"Maybe you're right," she conceded, fastening her bag and hoisting it up onto her shoulder. "Maybe daddy will be much better when we come home for Christmas, and can have a day out or something?"

"Possibly," Draco didn't think that was a possibility at all, but he didn't wish to say so and have Luna moping around over it.

She brightened at the idea. "Besides, Bellatrix promised to send fresh flowers to daddy every week and a new book from the library so that he wouldn't get bored. That should be nice for him."

"Hum." Draco couldn't see Bellatrix keeping to this promise, but he didn't say so. "I suppose we'd better get a move on," he said consulting his watch.

"Don't forget your Head Boy badge, Draco," Luna pinned the shining badge proudly on the collar of his black tailored jacket. "Perfect."

"It's a curse," Draco responded with mocking gravity that made her laugh. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes. And I packed everything you told me to," she added.

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "No, I'm sure that you're forgetting something."

"No, I'm not," Luna went to the desk and picked up a scroll of parchment. "I made a list as you told me and I ticked the things off as I packed them. Look."

Draco took the list and scanned it. "I knew you'd forget something," he gave her a grieved look.

"Oh, what?" Luna stated blankly at the parchment. She was certain she hadn't missed anything.

Draco crossed the room to the bedroom door and opened it a crack, bringing back into the room a closed box. Luna was practically burning with curiosity as she watched him, Draco always managed to make her feel like this when he was being secretive. Bouncing up onto the tips of her toes, Luna's eyes followed Draco's every moved as he placed the box on a nearby chair.

Pointing a finger at the box he said accusingly, "Just see what you nearly went without."

Feeling guilty to have forgotten something that was clearly important to Draco, Luna hurried to the box and carefully lifted the flap. Draco grinned at her delighted shriek. "For me?"

"Uh huh,"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I love him!" Luna reached into the box and brought out a tiny fur ball. Holding him up to eye level she examined the tiny kitten with loving eyes. The kitten, as black as midnight, opened it little mouth to mew, but so sound came out, just a little pink tongue suddenly becoming visible. "He's lovely!"

"It's pathetic," Draco responded mockingly, "He doesn't even meow."

Luna laughed joyfully. "Don't be a meanie, Draco. He's only a baby."

Draco laughed loudly at being referred to as "a meanie" and took her elbow. "Let's go or we'll be late. Where is that idiotic house-elf? He should have been up here to get the trunk by now."

"Don't shout at Baka, Draco, you scare him witless."

"Then he shouldn't be useless," Draco replied firmly, guiding Luna, who was now ignoring him in favour of cooing over her new pet, out of the door.

It didn't take them long to reach Kings Cross Station, and Draco mumbled the whole way to the platform about muggles. Luna merely sighed softly and allowed him to complain, she had discovered that it was pointless to argue with Draco about bloodline, he was stuck so firmly in his beliefs and there was no way out for him. When they arrived on the platform, the sight of the Hogwarts Express lifted Luna's heart. It was her passport to freedom, to escape the depression and worry that was residing at Malfoy Manor. It took Draco away from the Dark Lord and kept him safe. Luna felt as though she wouldn't mind kissing the train for all it stood for. The remaining student on the platform were finishing boarding the train that blew its whistle sharply. Draco didn't hurry his pace, he strolled carelessly across the platform as though there were no chance the Hogwarts Express would leave Kings Cross without him.

They boarded and moved through the train to look for an empty compartment. Luna couldn't help but notice how empty the train seemed this year, she saw hardly any of the familiar faces she had come to call friends and smile at in passing. There was no sighting of Dean Thomas, or any other muggle born for that matter and Luna felt her heart sink at the realization that Hogwarts really was not going to be the same at all this year.

Luna also couldn't help but notice the looks some of the students were giving them as they made their way through the train, especially Draco. They looked at him with disgust, terror and awe, as though the students of Hogwarts weren't really sure what to make of him now that his allegiance to the Dark Lord was out in the open. The younger students looked positively stricken to see Draco Malfoy coming towards them and darted into the nearest compartment as quickly as possible.

Draco didn't seemed phased by anyone's reaction to him at all, in fact, he looked as though he hardly noticed that there were other people in the corridor. Draco walked with his shoulders square and his head held at a defiant angle, his eyes fixed straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge anyone in his path. His hand held hers firmly, and Luna was glad of the comfort of his presence.

Glancing into compartments as they made their unobstructed way towards the end of the train, Luna almost missed a step and stumbled when her eyes alighted on Ginny Weasley. Ginny was in a compartment with Neville, Lavender, the Creevey brothers and Seamus. They were huddled together, their heads bent in towards each other and it was obvious they were speaking in hushed tones. Neville happened to look up as she passed and Luna couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty at the pained look he gave her, as though she had betrayed him.

Tightening her hold on Draco's fingers, Luna was glad when Draco finally chose a compartment and ushered her inside. He sent their trunks and bags, and the carrier containing the sleeping kitten, up into the over head luggage rack as she took off her robe and sat herself down comfortably, smiling when Draco flopped down beside her and curled an arm around her shoulders. "Don't read yet," Draco said quietly, pressing his lips softly to her temple.

"Will your friends join us, Draco?" Luna wondered, a shiver running down her back when his lips moved over her cheek.

"Possibly. Hopefully not yet. Not for a while," Draco replied, angling her chin so he could kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Don't get carried away, Draco," Luna almost begged, tilting her head back to allow him to kiss her properly. The last thing she wanted was to suffer hours of frustration until they reached Hogwarts. She felt his smirk against her lips and she shivered again. His arrogance was such a special part of Draco that Luna couldn't help loving that part of him just as much as she loved the rest of him.

"Are we interrupting, Malfoy?"

Luna jumped, flushing madly as the compartment door slid open and Blaise Zabini entered with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson behind him.

"Yes," Draco snapped.

Blaise merely grinned, "Good. I don't see why you should have a load of fun on this journey when the rest of us are bored senseless." He nodded at Luna in greeting and she smiled tentatively back at him, her eyes swivelling over his shoulder to rest on Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, as Luna and the rest of Hogwarts were oh so aware, had a crush on Draco and Luna couldn't help the bubble of panic that surfaced in her chest that Pansy might try to steal Draco away from her.

"Oh cool, you made Head Boy, Malfoy," Crabbe said, pointing at the badge on his friends robes.

"Naturally," Draco replied. "It makes good sense, doesn't it, considering my position with the Death Eaters and everything."

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, guess it does." He sat down opposite Draco, leaving room for Pansy to sit beside him. Draco couldn't help but notice that Blaise was looking a little uncomfortable around him.

"You look good, Draco," Pansy purred, her eyes running over him, noticing that the dark circles under his eyes and the strain around his face had gone since the last time she had seen him. Pansy couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the quiet, dreamy looking wife that sat next to him.

"Did you hear if there are prefects this year?" Draco asked Blaise, ignoring Pansy completely.

Blaise nodded, "Theo Nott and Pansy here are prefects for Slytherin, Theo said he'd pop in to let us know who we are up against after he's done a tour of the train."

Pansy sat up a little straighter and pointed a deep green nail at her badge. "My badge, see."

"Oh yeah," Draco nodded. "Guess at least we won't have to worry about Granger this year. She's such a pain in the ass."

Crabbe said, "No mud blood's at Hogwarts this year, is there Malfoy?"

"Not one. Much better this way if you ask me," Draco replied.

Blaise looked at Luna, "I read your article in _The Quibbler_. Very insightful."

Pansy stared at him stupidly. "You read _The Quibbler_? Why?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "_The Quibbler_ is the new hot magazine, Pansy. I'm surprised you didn't know that. It tells us all about the Dark Lord, all about the treachery of the Ministry and the new laws and stuff. It's much better than it used to be."

Luna's eyebrows drew together in a frown and Draco had to struggle to keep his laughter inside when he felt her bristle beside him. Smoothing her shoulder gently, Draco said, "_The Quibbler_ is all new, and has been an important part of the rise of the Dark Lord."

Although Luna wasn't happy with _The Quibbler's_ part in the praising of the new laws of the Ministry, or her part in it either, she accepted the impressed looks of those around her with quiet dignity, these were people who would believe what she had written and there was nothing she could do about it. They would now just assume she was one of them, her golden wedding band told them that she was a Malfoy, a Death Eaters wife and that she believed accordingly.

Draco knew the truth though, he knew what she really believed and he did everything in his power to protect her. Luna smiled dreamily, resting her head on Draco's shoulder, her mind wandering as she thumbed over the last few weeks and her memories of Draco.

As the boys talked on and on about the changes at the Ministry and the changes at Hogwarts this year, Pansy finally put her dreams away. Dreams of Draco, of being his girlfriend and eventually his wife needed to be put to rest, even if the news of his wedding hadn't been enough for Pansy to realise this, seeing him now made it as plain as day that she would never in this world or the next, mean anything to Draco the way that his wife did.

Nothing had ever been so clear to Pansy that for all her flirting and her desperate attempts to gain Draco's attention, he never had, and never would look at her, or treat her the way he did Luna, and Pansy was done. She would not make a fool of herself by chasing after a married man who evidently had no interest in any other woman other than the one who wore his ring. Pansy smiled and lowered her head to examine her nail polish, she would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself; Draco Malfoy so taken with a woman that he was sitting with his friends while absently twirling her hair around his finger and stroking her cheek.

Luna shifted in her seat turning into Draco she whispered to him that she needed to go to the bathroom and left the compartment. She had never, in all her years of going to Hogwarts been able to walk the train like she could now, without bumping into anyone at all. It was like a ghost train compared to what it was usually like. When she arrived at the nearest girls toilet it was occupied, so Luna leant against the wall and stared out of the window watching the countryside rush by in a whirl of green. She heard the lock slide back and turning towards the door, her breath caught in her throat as Ginny emerged from the small cubicle.

Luna smiled, and prepared to greet her friend, but Ginny's warm brown eyes looked straight through her, straight past her, as though she weren't there at all. Luna felt all the words she longed to stay stick in her throat as Ginny walked away without acknowledging her presence at all. Tears burnt behind her eyes and Luna hurried into the toilet cubicle, shutting herself away from the world. She hadn't thought it would hurt so much to be snubbed by Ginny. Ginny was her best friend, and Luna felt she could rather use her support at this point in her life, but she also understood that Ginny would want to protect Harry as much as she wanted to protect Draco. It was difficult to be angry with Ginny when she understood her position, but Luna still couldn't help being upset.

Sighing heavily, Luna splashed some cold water on her face and left the suffocating cubicle. She just had to accept that for now, Ginny was out of her life. She still had Draco, and Luna smiled when she thought how she wouldn't trade him for a thousand Ginny's.

"Luna,"

She paused and glanced over her shoulder, Neville stood in the doorway to an empty compartment, obviously waiting for her. "Do you have a minute, Luna?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. What is it, Neville?"

Flushing pink, Neville cleared his throat. "I, um, well, I just wanted to say that I hope we can still be friends,"

"Of course," Luna said, slightly taken aback. "I'd really like that."

Neville smiled, "That's good. I always think of you as a friend and I wouldn't want that to change. I know the situation with Ginny, but I don't see why we can't be friends."

Luna opened her mouth to say that there wasn't a reason but she shut it again almost immediately. She did have a reason not to be friends with Neville, a very good reason; her husband. "I'm not sure we can be friends, Neville," she admitted after a moments silence. "Draco won't like it."

"What's he afraid of?" Neville asked.

There was something in his tone that irritated Luna. "He isn't afraid of anything."

"Then why won't he let you be friends with another boy?" Neville demanded.

"He will. Just not with you. Draco doesn't consider you good enough for me," Luna told him honestly. She had always been truthful with Neville and saw no reason not to be now, besides, Luna didn't think that she was telling Neville anything that he didn't already know.

Neville nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Sounds about right. Although, he's got it all backwards, it's Malfoy who isn't good enough for you, Luna."

Small indents appeared in Luna's forehead. "I don't want to argue with you, Neville, but you'll force me to if you insist on saying things like that about Draco."

Neville held up his hands quickly as a sign of surrender. "Alright, I'm sorry. I don't want to argue with you either. I just want to be your friend, Luna."

Luna shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't know, Neville. Like I said, Draco wouldn't like it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Neville pointed out. "You don't have to tell him everything do you?"

"Of course I do. Draco and I don't have secrets from each other," Luna replied firmly, indignation crossing over her features at the skeptical look he gave her.

Neville considered for a few moments. "Well, suppose it wasn't a secret, suppose we just happened to bump into each other occasionally. That would be ok wouldn't it?"

Luna squirmed, she felt guilty knowing she was going to be going behind Draco's back, but at the same time she really wanted someone just for herself, someone she could talk to. Ginny was the person she wanted, she couldn't talk to Neville the way she knew she'd be able to talk to Ginny, but they could still talk. It might be nice to have someone else besides Draco to talk to. "I suppose we could try it," Luna finally consented. At least she could see how it went, if she felt too guilty then she could just tell Neville they couldn't be friends any more.

"Great," Neville looked thrilled. "I have to get back, but we'll arrange to meet soon, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed, watching him hurry back up the corridor. Sighing heavily, Luna closed her eyes and leant back against the wall, Draco and expressly forbidden her to have anything to do with her former friends and she felt dreadful deceiving him. Even if she told herself it was only a little secret, Luna knew that Draco wouldn't think of it the same way.

"What are you doing down here by yourself?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You've been gone for ages."

Luna gazed up at Draco, sure that her guilt was written clearly across her face. "I saw Ginny," she said quietly.

"Oh?"

"She looked right through me."

Draco shrugged, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. "What else did you expect?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't really think about it," Luna admitted, hugging him back. "I didn't realise that I'd been so long."

"Gave me an excuse to get out of the compartment. Nott came to tell us that there are only Slytherin prefects this year, so that's a bonus. It means that I haven't got to keep an eye on any other prefects. But, now he's taken up permanent residence in our compartment and it's stifling."

Luna smoothed his hair from his forehead. "What's wrong, Draco?"

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Draco gestured towards the empty compartment. Closing the door behind them he sank down on the seat, pulling her onto his lap where he could hold her closer. "They keep looking at me. Expecting me to do or say something spectacular. Zabini and Nott are just waiting for me to mess everything up, I can feel it."

"You aren't going to mess anything up, Draco. And you don't have to prove anything to any of these people. Not one of them know what you've been through. You just do what you need to do when you need to do it and everything will be fine," Luna promised, hugging him around the neck and kissing his cheek.

"That's going to be more difficult than I thought," Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair. "It's going to be hard to keep on top of things when Zabini and Nott are watching me, waiting for an opportunity to show me up, to make me mess up or go behind my back. I can sense it, they'd like nothing more than to push me off the top spot. They're wary of me at the moment, so long as I can keep them that way, maybe I won't have too much trouble from them."

"No-one is going to get you in trouble or make trouble for you, Draco." Luna told him firmly. "You're much smarter and much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't let them frighten you into making mistakes and getting paranoid." It frightened Luna to hear Draco talking this way, he very rarely showed his fears or his vulnerable side to her, Luna knew Draco liked her to think of him as strong and controlled like Lucius, and she was now unsure how to offer comfort to him without sounding patronising or injuring his pride.

"I'll figure out a way to keep them in their place," Draco said, "now that I know that I'm up against them I'll be able to handle them, I'm sure of it."

"Of course you will," Luna agreed.

"And I'll have you of course," Draco added, tracing her lips with his finger. "You're on my side, aren't you? You won't betray me in any way."

Luna swallowed nervously, guilt crashing over her like a tidal wave. "No," she said softly. "I won't, Draco."


	34. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 34

Secrets Unveiled

The wind whistled around Luna as she wandered around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a fine September day with milk-white clouds peppering the sky and the wind still had a hint of warmth to it. Draco was over at the Quidditch pitch for some practice, Quidditch was still on the itinerary at Hogwarts this year, in fact, nothing much had changed in the way of classes except that now the Carrow siblings were teaching muggle studies class which was mandatory and the biggest load of rubbish that Luna had ever had to sit though, and Defence Against The Dark Arts was now simply, The Dark Arts and one of the worst classes she'd had to endure. Hexes and Unforgivables were a common form of punishment by the Carrow's and Snape didn't seem to be doing anything constructive about it, and the other professors, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout and Slughorn were too afraid to do much about it; they seemed to be terrified of receiving the sack and leaving the students unprotected. Of course, they intercepted as quickly and as often as they could, but it didn't do much good.

Hogwarts made Luna sick to her stomach and she worried about bringing her child into a world like this. She and Draco had thought that leaving behind Malfoy Manor would give them a bit of freedom and lift the worry they had been suffering, now they found out that there was much more to worry about at Hogwarts than they had anticipated. Luna secretly prayed for Harry to come. Harry would stop it all, Luna was sure of it. She was still determined to keep her pledge to Draco and leave Harry in the past, but in this case she wished Harry would come and help those at Hogwarts, he was their only hope.

Her own lessons in general weren't too bad, but there was an air of distraction about everyone at school. They were all waiting for something to happen and Luna could only hope that when something eventually happened it was something good that Harry did. She was treated with much more respect by the Carrow's than any other student in her class, they all knew who she was and they respected and feared Lucius and Bellatrix in equal measures and didn't wish to upset her or Draco in case it brought down the wrath of Lucius and Bellatrix upon their heads.

Draco for his part revelled in his power and authority over the other students, taking away house points whenever it suited him, but Luna had noticed that after the first week at school, Draco stopped giving out detentions when he had discovered that hexes and Unforgivables that were used by the Carrow's as punishment during these sessions. No more cleaning by hand or sorting out and labelling potions. Now punishment really did mean just that.

Luna sighed softly and smiled dreamily, Draco wasn't as cold and callous as he would have others believe him to be. The first time he had given out a detention and had been requested to attend the session to see how things were now to be carried out, he had returned to her pale and subdued, needing her more than he had done so far. He had buried his face in the crook of her neck and held on to her tightly, Luna smiled again as she recalled what had followed, how gently and lovingly Draco had made love to her, it was almost as if he had needed to create the sweetest moment he could to erase the horror he had seen.

Pulling the rich cream wool of her cardigan closer around her neck, Luna ducked under a low hanging branch as she made her way down to the Black Lake. The Black Lake was one of the places where she liked to go to think, she found it so peaceful to just sit on the grassy bank and look out across the water, the still surface only breaking when tiny bugs or leaves landed on it, sending gentle ripples outwards towards the bank. Luna had just gotten comfortable on a broken log when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She blinked in surprise when Neville emerged from the underbrush.

"Hi Neville," she greeted him warmly.

Neville huffed and took a seat next to her on the log. "Do you know how tiring it is, trying to run into you by accident?" He laughed at the quizzical look she gave him. "I've been following you around all week just waiting for an opportunity to speak to you. Don't you go anywhere without Malfoy?"

"Not really," Luna replied. She hadn't had the opportunity to go anywhere without Draco, and Luna didn't really feel the need to be away from him. She could barely wait for her classes to be over so that she could be close to him again.

"I remember a time when I used to see you wandering around school doing your own thing. Now you're glued to Malfoy's arm," Neville said, a perplexed look crossing over his face.

"Now that I have Draco I don't have to go anywhere on my own. I don't ever have to be alone again," Luna responded quietly.

"You weren't alone before," Neville said, "You had Harry, Ginny, me," he flushed.

Luna shook her head and gazed out across the lake. "I was alone, Neville; before the DA and even after it. The others rarely bothered with me afterwards, I sometimes had people to talk to, but really, I was just as alone as when I first came to Hogwarts, and it was worse, because I knew what it was like to be around people and be treated as if I mattered. Everything is different now. I'm a part of something, of my marriage, of my own family with Draco. "

Neville sniffed, "I preferred the old Luna. She was much more independent, and much stronger. The old Luna could face anything life threw at her and do it on her own."

Luna's lips tilted into a rueful smile. "The old Luna didn't have much of a choice, she had to do things on her own. Now I have Draco to share things with, to give me strength. I don't need to be so independent anymore, and it's nice to have someone to confide in. I can tell Draco anything and he doesn't ridicule me, he accepts what I tell him and try's to make all my wishes a reality."

"Malfoy?" Neville said disbelievingly, his eyebrows skidding up to his hairline.

"Yes," Luna said firmly.

Neville sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I really don't understand it. I've tried, Luna, really I have. I've gone over and over it in my mind and I just can't figure it out. Why did you marry him? If you needed a husband for, well, whatever reason, you didn't have to go to him. I'd have stepped up for you."

Luna glanced at him and her heart sank. She could see it clearly in Neville's eyes, something that she had never noticed before, and didn't particularly want to see now. Neville's whole heart shone clearly in his eyes, his face almost burning with simple love for her and Luna couldn't really understand it. She had no idea where these feelings had suddenly sprung up from. Had they always been there, but she had just never seen them before?

"I didn't need a husband, Neville." Luna said quietly, "I wanted to marry Draco." Luna figured that the truth about her marriage was no-one's business besides hers and Draco's and she would not be telling Neville about it. Besides, Luna felt that it didn't really matter how she and Draco had come to be married. They loved each other now, that was the most important thing. Small indents appeared in her forehead; even if Draco still wouldn't say it.

"I didn't even know there was anything between you. I just can't see it. You're so nice, so lovely, Luna and Malfoy's such a pompous git," Neville muttered angrily.

"Don't," Luna warned. "Don't say things like that about Draco."

"It's only the truth," Neville argued. "He's always been vile and now he's throwing his weight around at school and we've only been back a week. How can you of all people have married someone who is responsible for Dumbledore's death?"

Luna scowled, anger filling her body rapidly at Neville's accusations. "Draco did what he had to do, just as Harry has done what he's had to do. You don't know Draco the way I do so I'll thank you not to say unpleasant things about him." Luna snapped, her eyes glinting.

"Draco is my husband, I'm his wife, we're a family and I like being part of a family," she continued dreamily. "It's been just daddy and me for so long, and now that daddy's unwell it's been wonderful to have Draco and my new family around me for support. Lucius has been so good taking over all the arrangements where daddy's concerned to save me the pain and Bellatrix has been brilliant in helping me to take my place in society as the wife of the Malfoy heir. Rabasta and Rodolphus have recently come home and it's been lovely having them around, I've so enjoyed meeting them, they're full of stories and so much fun." Luna laughed lightly. "Rodolphus has promised to teach me how to play cards so that I can play against Lucius some day. He's a very good card player. They had such a time of it in Azkaban, and its left its mark on all of them in one way or another, but…."

"Well I'm glad!" Neville spat angrily.

Luna blinked in surprise until she realised just who it was she was speaking with. Her face paled and she raised a hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh Neville, I forgot. I'm sorry, I just forgot completely."

"The old Luna wouldn't have forgotten," Neville snapped. "The old Luna wouldn't excuse the crimes of these people, she wouldn't take them into her life and make a family out of them. If you were really so desperate to be loved you could have come to me! I'd have been there for you, shared my family with you. I would have loved you, Luna; better than Malfoy ever will!"

Luna stared at Neville stupidly. It was as though he were a whole other person, but then again, Neville thought the same thing about her. She had changed since he had last seen her. She was very different and living with the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's she had seen a different side to them. Bellatrix was her link to her mother, the Lestrange brothers were nice, they made her laugh and Lucius was so strong, so ready to step into her father's shoes and help her when necessary and then there was Draco. Her husband. Father of her child. Her whole heart.

Luna realised now more than ever that she had in fact been spot on when she told Draco that there was no longer room in her life for Harry and her old friends, they would never understand her feelings towards her family and Luna knew she wouldn't be able to explain it to them. It was just the way things were now.

"Love isn't an opinion, Neville; it's a chemical reaction, it's something that comes from deep inside you, right from your very core and shuts out the rest of the world until the only thing you can see is the one you love," she whispered dreamily, her eyes glazing over as she thought about Draco.

"No, that's an obsession." Neville retorted. "That's letting yourself get brainwashed. Did Malfoy tell you that?"

"No he didn't." Luna snapped irritably. "Draco hasn't brainwashed me. People have no control over the way they feel, Neville, and I love Draco whether I wanted to or not. It just so happens that I do want to, and I've never been this happy in all my life," she added firmly.

"But, "Neville insisted. "What if you had other options at the time?"

She sighed heavily. "I'd have still married Draco. I don't want other options, Neville." She turned to look at him, feeling that in this instant she would have to be cruel to be kind. "I didn't need a husband, I wanted to marry Draco and even if I had needed a husband I wouldn't have married you, Neville. I just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry, I never dreamed you had those kind of feelings about me."

Grasping her shoulders Neville shook her. "How do you know? How do you know it's Malfoy that you really want when you hadn't had a boyfriend before him?"

"Draco's my destiny," She replied and her face turned soft and gentle. "And when he kisses me, I know."

"What about if I kissed you? Maybe you'd know more then," Neville suggested hurriedly, quickly moving in towards her.

"Don't you dare!" Luna cried out harshly, yanking her arms free and struggling to her feet. "Don't you ever try anything like that again. I won't stand for it and Draco will go mad." Luna warned, straightening her cardigan. "I don't think that we can be friends, Neville. It just won't work at all, and you know that," she added quietly. "You couldn't accept my new family and I understand that completely, but there's nothing I can do to change the facts. Besides, Draco really doesn't want me to be friends with you."

"We all have to do what Malfoy wants, don't we," Neville responded bitterly.

"I do, I'm his wife." Luna turned to leave, "I enjoyed your friendship when it lasted, Neville, and I wish you good luck for the future." She didn't wait to hear his response, his words, his actions had thrown her through a loop; she hadn't been expecting it. Suddenly, Luna had a desperate urge to see Draco, to have his arms around her and tell her that it didn't matter. She needed to tell Draco that she had met with Neville, it would only weigh on her conscious otherwise.

Hurrying back to the castle, Luna was just about to make her way towards the Quidditch pitch when she bumped into Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smiled when she saw her, turning her pug-like face into something a little more presentable. "What luck, running into you," Pansy exclaimed.

"Me? Were you looking for me?"

"Well, not exactly, but Draco asked me to tell you what happened if I should bump into you. Goyle took a bludger to the nose during practice and had to go to the hospital wing so practice has been cancelled," Pansy explained.

"Draco's alright isn't he?" Luna asked anxiously.

"Oh sure, he got some blood on him helping Goyle back to school, but he's fine," Pansy assured her.

"I was just going over there. I guess I'll just go back to our room then. Thanks, Pansy."

Pansy shrugged. "No problem."

Luna rushed off, thankful to have seen Pansy and saved herself a trip. Pansy Parkinson wasn't half bad once you got to know her and happened to be on her good side. Luna was under no illusions that Pansy was nice to her because of Draco, but it was nice to have a girl around to talk to, even if the only things Pansy wanted to discuss was the latest fashions and whatever boy she currently had her eye on. Now that Draco was out of the picture it seemed that she was focusing her attention on Theodore Nott, who just like Draco, seemed less than pleased about it.

Arriving at the room she shared with Draco in record time, Luna hurried into the sitting room, her ears straining for the sound of Draco. "Where are you?" she called out, pushing open the door of the bedroom.

Draco glanced up, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel open around his waist as he dried his legs off. "What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something," Luna said, she looked flustered and flushed from her hurried pace and she rung her hands together nervously. "I know you told me not to, and I didn't really mean to go behind your back, but I just wanted a friend of my own."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, pulling the towel tightly around his waist he surveyed her carefully. "Explain." He demanded, feeling that there was something else at the bottom of it besides having spoken to someone he had told her not to converse with.

Luna couldn't help the tears forming behind her eyes. She was just so upset over Neville. She knew how gentle and sweet Neville was, how lonely he had also been in the past and she couldn't push the image from her mind of the pain she had unintentionally caused him. He'd looked so lost, like a wounded puppy and Luna couldn't help feeling guilty about it, as well as the guilt she felt about going behind Draco's back, she couldn't stop her tears. Suddenly Luna just felt miserable and she just wanted to cry about it.

Reaching out blindly she went to Draco and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest, smelling the soap on his skin and feeling the warmth from his shower. Draco always took showers, he thought baths were a waste of time.

"What's going on, Luna?" Draco questioned gently, rubbing soothing circles over her back.

It all came out in a rush. Luna told Draco about her conversation with Neville, she relayed everything in detail, wanting Draco to have all the facts, she wanted Draco to know everything. She could feel him stiffen in her arms, his hand stilled on her back.

"Please don't be angry, Draco. I really didn't mean any harm and I'm sorry. I made a mistake and I won't make it again," Luna promised, squeezing him tightly.

Draco was angry that Luna had defied him; that she had gone behind his back after promising not to. He was livid that Longbottom thought that he could put his hands on his wife and frightened of the rumors that could circulate if this all came out.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded, pulling back from her to glare down into her face. "Don't you think about anything? Don't you think about me? About the Malfoy name? Do you know what people would say!" he yelled grasping her shoulder so tightly that she winced.

"I don't understand," Luna gasped, squirming under his forceful grip.

"Well you will understand," Draco snapped. "What if someone had seen you meeting secretly with Longbottom? What if someone overheard your conversation? Do you know what they'd say? Do you realise the extent of the damage you could have caused? There are people who would say that your baby isn't mine!" Draco roared angrily, his face turning white with fury.

"No!" Luna whispered venomously. "Nobody would dare to say that. It isn't true!"

"But they would say it. People who want to destroy the Malfoy's would say anything to do just that, and you'd give them plenty of ammunition," Draco hissed viciously.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any harm. No-one heard I promise, Draco. I'm sorry," Luna said, her face crumpled as she started to cry again, she could see the pain behind the fury in Draco's eyes and she hated that she was the cause of it.

All of a sudden Draco was stupidly, irrationally, possessively jealous and he couldn't quite understand the emotion that was the strongest of all and crashed down like a waterfall to shatter all other feelings that were currently swirling through him. Luna was his, she belonged only to him and Longbottom had the nerve to touch her, to attempt to kiss her!

"Do you remember," Draco spoke with barely control vehemence which frightened Luna more than his shouting had done. "What I said I would do if you ever let another man touch you?"

Luna swallowed and nodded. How could she forget? After telling her he would kill her if she allowed that to happen, he had proceed to take her body with such a wild, animal force that he'd left her mind reeling, her body breathless and her nerves had hummed with excitement for a long time afterwards. That experience had been truly glorious and Luna knew she wouldn't forget it in a hurry.

"I would never let that happen," Luna whispered. "I don't want anyone else."

"No," Draco agreed in a frighten sing-song voice. "That will never happen. You belong to me. You're mine. There was no-one before me and there'll be no-one after me either."

Her heart started to pound against her chest like a tin drum. Part of her was suddenly frightened of Draco, while the other part of her was thrilled at the return of his possessiveness. "No," she agreed softly.

Draco's face was dark with possession, his eyes grey as steel as he looked at her for a moment before he relaxed his hold on her shoulders only to wrench the cardigan down to the crook of her arms and yank her against the solid wall of his chest. Luna didn't have much time to process what was happening before Draco's mouth was against hers in a kiss that was hot, insistent and full of ownership.

Shrugging her arms out of her restrictive cardigan, Luna flung them around Draco's neck, her hands gripping the back of his head, keeping his lips against hers, terrified that he would stop kissing her with this dark passion that had seemingly loomed up out of nowhere.

The next thing she knew, she was lying back on the bed, the ripping of her blouse sounding loud in the still room. She felt the buttons on her blouse popping and then Draco's hands were on her skin and her body arched towards him. His hands tore at the bra she wore and then Luna moaned softly when his hands finally held her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds. His voice was muffled against her mouth but Luna could easily make out the word "Mine," in a firm and authoritative tone. In response to his statement, her breasts began to ache delightfully.

Draco's hands were strong and insistent as they made their way down her body, his mouth still ravaging hers, unwilling to let her catch her breath even for a moment. Where her skirt and underwear went Luna wasn't quite sure, but she tugged his towel from around his waist, flinging it away from her, her legs parting, inviting him in.

His hands on her thighs were rough as he pushed her legs further apart, and Luna again heard him state "Mine," when he held her between her legs. She felt the answering throbbing to his words and cried out, clawing his back when his fingers dipped inside her.

If he didn't do something _now _Luna thought she might die, but Draco did do something. With a roughened groan and a strong and fierce thrust he was inside her. Clamping her legs tightly around his waist and sinking her nails claw-like into his shoulder blades, Luna clung on for the maelstrom of passion that stormed her body. She cried out again, reveling in the wild, powerful, strokes he gave her, the hard demand of his hands on her body and the way his teeth sank into the soft skin of her neck and collar bone.

His body was forceful, demanding as he rode her hard and fast; pushing her body into surrender which Luna willingly submitted to, delighting in the ferocious abandonment of his every thrust and the possession on his face. Her body hummed with awareness, and she screamed with pleasure each time he withdrew and pushed deeper into her, filling her completely.

Somewhere between the harsh panting and deep breathing Luna could hear Draco's voice declaring, "Mine!" Almost like a mantra, and as her body was already responding, Luna found her voice responding as well, and she cried out "Yes!" over and over again, needing Draco to know it, to believe it to be true.

The pressure was building in her, her orgasm gathering pace so quickly it was like a tornado whirling through her body. On a loud sob Luna screamed his name, her body shaking violently and pleasure exploded in her, spiralling her backwards, shooting through every nerve ending in her body and sweet wonderful darkness rushed up at her as the shooting sparks hit her brain like a firework. She never heard Draco's roar of pleasure or felt his body slump against hers. Luna was drifting on a wave of bliss, a contented smile at the corners of her lips.

Hot, sweaty and exhausted, Draco finally pushed himself up and away from her. He stared at Luna as though he hadn't see her before. Bile burnt the back of his throat when he saw the wetness of her cheeks and her torn clothes scattered about her. Draco turned deathly pale when his eyes took assessment of the red finger marks against her skin and the unmistakable imprint of his teeth on her flesh.

Tears smarting behind his eyes, Draco quickly took the throw off the bed and covered her with it, his mind rebelling loudly against what he was seeing. How could he have done it? Draco wondered, disgust swimming through his veins. How could he have been so rough, so violent with Luna who was always so sweet and gentle?

How could he had forced himself on his own wife? She was so tiny and powerless against him physically and he had made her accept him whether she wanted him or not. Draco felt sick, he was revolted by his actions but had no way in which to take them back.

What was he to do now? Luna wouldn't want to stay here with him after this, he would have to arrange for her to go home. If she didn't have to see him every day, maybe by the time Christmas came around and he went home for the holidays she may have found a way to forgive him for what he had done.

How had he done it? Draco simply didn't understand himself.

All he remembered about Luna's shout of pleasure was the sob that went with it, confirmed by the trace of tears on her face. All he saw when he looked at Luna was her bruised body, he didn't see the satisfied smile on her face.

Draco turned away, gathered a pair of trousers from a nearby chair and walked dazedly into the living room. What lasting damage had he caused this time?


	35. Wings, Blood & Remembering

Chapter 35

Wings, Blood & Remembering

Luna was drifting gently on a sea of white fluffiness. She blinked, her blue eyes taking quick assessment of her surroundings; she smiled. She was lying on a cloud, how perfectly lovely. Her cloud was floating downwards, swaying in the warm breeze that whispered over her skin and rippled through her hair; Luna stretched luxuriously, all she needed for this moment to be absolutely perfect was Draco lying beside her, sharing in the experience.

The cloud came to a halt and Luna slipped through the feathery whiteness, her bare feet sinking into the fresh green grass below her. Automatically she glanced around for Draco, she was just about to call for him, feeling sure that he was nearby somewhere, when she sensed movement out of the corner of her eye.

Turning, Luna smiled delightedly. "Mummy, how lovely to see you!" she cried, picking up the long white tunic she wore and hurrying towards her mother. "Have you seen, Draco?"

Esperanza smiled and shook her head. "It's your dreamy, honey, how I would know where he is?"

"Oh," Luna's face fell. "Is this a dream?"

"I should say so sweetheart," Esperanza replied, fluffing out her long hair around her shoulders.

Pursing her lips Luna looked around again, noticing that she was standing in a large field that went on and on as far as the eye could see and there were golden buttercups sprouting up from the earth shining like little balls of light in the rays of the sun. "If this was a dream, Draco would be here," she told her mother stubbornly.

"Maybe he is," Esperanza said, her blue eyes glancing around as well. "Maybe he's just waiting for you to notice him."

"I always notice, Draco," Luna said dryly. "You can't help but notice him."

Esperanza threw her head back and laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling with mirth. "Just like a Malfoy."

Luna smiled back. "I suppose so." Tilting her head and gazing up at the clear blue sky, Luna said, "If I just came from up there, does that mean I'm dead?"

"No, I shouldn't think so."

"That's good. I shouldn't like to leave Draco. And we're having a baby you know, mummy," Luna added, her eyes lighting up and her face glowing with pleasure.

"Angel! Angel where are you?" Draco's voice was flowing around her, soft and warm, as silky as always.

"Draco!" Luna turned, holding out her hands when she saw him coming towards her. "There you are. I knew you'd be here."

Draco smirked. "You can't be without me, can you? Even in your dreams."

"No," her smiled widened when he took her hands and squeezed her fingers. "Oh my goodness!" she cried out in alarm as a set of wings suddenly started to grow out of Draco's back. They grew tall and wide, the feathers long and glossy, soft like velvet and strangely, they were black.

"Those are just my wings," Draco told her dismissively.

"I see that," Luna nodded. "They're beautiful, Draco."

"You like them?"

"Oh yes," she assured him, reaching out towards them, her fingers itching to touch the dark feathers. They didn't just look like velvet, they were velvet Luna realised as her fingertips stroked lovingly along the edge of the one wing.

"I'm not the only one who has wings," Draco said, his eyes lifting from her face to look over her shoulder. Luna turned to look and noticed that her mother was growing wings as well.

"Mummy's an angel, she's meant to have wings."

Esperanza smiled indulgently as her wings continued to grow, they didn't get as large as Draco's but looked more delicate, suited to her slender frame. These wings too were black and had crimson tips.

"They're lovely mummy." Her nose suddenly scrunched up in thought. "Mummy, why do yours have red tips?"

"Colours always have a significance. Red for lust, sweetheart," her mother replied, her voice low and seductive.

Luna blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Red for lust," Esperanza repeated in a husky voice.

"Red is for romance, for passion, for love," Luna responded.

"For lust," came her mothers reply, her eyes darkening, her chest heaving slightly.

"For all those things," Luna offered as a compromise. Esperanza smiled and began to fade away, Luna opened her mouth to call out to her, to ask her to stay but she exhaled a shaky breath instead when she felt Draco's hand against her throat, smoothing down her chest to cup her breast. She shuddered as her body twisted towards him and she found herself somehow bent over his arm.

"All those things," Draco echoed, his voice rasping over her skin.

"Draco…." Luna sighed softly, willingly excepting the kiss he gave her.

Suddenly she was falling backwards through the darkness, but Luna didn't mind, she wasn't afraid because Draco was there falling with her. He held her in the safety of his arms, drowned her in the sweetness of his kiss and she knew she was going to be alright.

She landed easily, gently on a large expanse of fabric that was soft to the touch and Luna distantly realised was velvet and it felt rather erotic against her bare back, because somehow she was naked and Draco was naked and he was making love to her so lovingly, so passionately that it left her breathless.

Her pleasure was beautiful and intense, and Draco brought her to her peak and let her tumble. Then he drew her to the edge again and she fell once more and again and again. Their bodies kept moving, slick with perspiration, Draco's hair fell in floppy strands over his forehead and his face was flushed, his lips moving speaking words of love to her and their pleasure continued, it was never ending; timeless.

Draco's body suddenly shuddered and then flopped out to lie beside her, his eyes closed, a smile on his lips. Luna bit her bottom lip and then hugged him fiercely, pressing soft kisses over his face, whispering words of love in his ear as she stroked his hair back from his forehead.

"Darling, Draco. Beautiful, wonderful, Draco. I …." Luna paused when she noticed that he was lying out on crushed red velvet, his body looked very pale next to the crimson of the fabric. "Red," she whispered, her forehead creasing, for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, this was meant to be important to her.

"For lust," a voice that Luna distinctly recognised as her mother's echoed somewhere above her.

"For love," Luna argued back.

"For blood," came a response from behind her.

Luna jumped, startled she turned to look over her shoulder and she stared stupidly at the figure coming towards her. "Harry?"

"Luna," Harry acknowledged.

Luna fumbled with the red velvet, trying to gather enough together to cover her body. Harry couldn't see her naked! But the red velvet went on and on into the darkness and for some reason, Luna couldn't get enough in her hands to shield herself from Harry.

Harry's green eyes were fixed on her face, he seemed completely disinterested in her naked body. Luna was anything but disinterested when she saw that he too was growing wings. Large wings, bigger and wider than Draco's, and they were white, shining and glimmering in a light of their very own.

"You have wings," Luna breathed, quite enchanted with the purity of Harry's wings.

"Yes," Harry agreed. He lifted a hand and touched his wings lightly.

"Everyone has wings except me," Luna told him, feeling rather hurt and bewildered that she somehow didn't seem to qualify.

"Oh you have them too," Harry said pointing.

Luna glanced over her shoulder, her mouth popping open in astonishment. Harry was right, and she hadn't even felt them growing. "How lovely!" she exclaimed, reaching up to touch the glossy feathers. "Mine are black too. Why aren't yours black, Harry?"

"Don't you know?" Luna shook her head, her eyes wide, ready and willing to hear his explanation. "Yours were white once," he told her, shaking his head sadly. "Draco's too."

"Oh? Why aren't they now?"

"You were like an angel to me once. Sweet, innocent, strong in your beliefs. But you let evil into your life, Luna. You let badness creep into your heart. You turned to the darkness and so, your wings changed. Only the good have white wings, you must surely know that? The good guys always wear white. It represents the goodness and purity of their hearts, their soul's and of course, their intentions. The bad guys," Harry continued, his voice turning low and ominous, "always wear black to represent the wickedness of their deeds and the malice and selfishness in their hearts."

"But I haven't done anything!" Luna cried out distraught.

"You let Draco Malfoy corrupt you and turn you away from your friends and from the light. You let your lust for him take you away from what you know is right." Harry told her, his lip curling in disgust. "Weak, Luna. You are much weaker than I thought you were."

"I am not weak!" Luna yelled back. "And it's not lust! I love him! I love Draco! I won't keep defending myself to you or anyone else. I made my choice and I don't regret it!"

"Good girl." Luna felt better, stronger when she heard her mother's voice drifting around in the darkness. She couldn't see her mother, but it was enough for Luna to know that she was there. "My girl is strong. My daughter knows what she wants and she fights for it. Keep to your destiny, sweetheart."

"I will mummy," Luna promised. Turning furious eyes on to Harry she said, "I won't change my mind. Not now, not ever."

"Do you want to know why his wings turned black?" Harry asked, as though she hadn't spoken at all.

Luna nodded unsure if Harry had heard her mothers voice as well. "Why?"

Harry's face suddenly contorted into one of pure fury. So twisted did his face become that he frightened Luna and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Harry's eyes were glowing a luminous green, heat seemed to radiate from those eyes and Luna automatically tried to shield Draco's body. She knew that his anger was directed at Draco.

A wild wind came out of nowhere; icy cold it stung her skin and whipped through her hair, stealing the very breath from her body so that she couldn't even speak.

"Because he drew first blood!" Harry roared, his voice thundering around her like a clap of lightening.

Suddenly, everything around her was wet, and looking down, Luna's eyes widened in terror when she realised that the beautiful crushed red velvet had turned to a sea of blood. Draco slept on, but the waves of blood were crashing over him, sucking him down, taking him away. Luna reached out and grabbed at him, clinging to him tightly, pressing herself as close to his body as she could.

She and Draco were alone in the darkness that was getting darker, with the wind getting colder and more violent and the blood getting redder. The waves got bigger and bigger, a wall of blood rising up over her ready to fall and shatter a tiny Luna and tiny Draco to pieces. Looking up, Luna saw that wall of blood come crashing down towards her, and she screamed.

Luna's body jerked and she woke panting with a scream lodged in her throat. Perspiration stood out along her hairline and a cold sweat had started down her back. Taking deep calming breaths, Luna automatically turned to look for Draco, but he wasn't in the room, and he hadn't been there for quite some time either Luna noted, the bedspread didn't have a Draco-dent in it.

Wiggling out of her torn clothes, a deep red blush gracing her cheeks, Luna wrapped the throw toga -style around her body and padded towards the bedroom door that was standing ajar, the faint glow of a dying fire creeping through the gap.

Pushing open the door she found Draco sitting in the chair by the fire, his body hunched forward over his knees, his skin tinged orange from the flames and half of his face was in shadow. A soft smile played at the corners of Luna's lips as she gazed at Draco, her heart missed a beat just merely looking at him.

"What are you doing out here?" Luna asked quietly, making her way across the room.

Draco blinked, startled out of his depressing, and mentally abusive thoughts. What answer could he give her? Tell her he was hiding from her? He had to face her at some point.

Luna didn't really give him time to answer before she curled herself up at his feet, her small hands curling around his. "How long have you been out here? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Um," Draco cleared his throat. "A while, and a while."

"I had a dream," Luna confessed flushing. When Draco merely raised his eyebrows in response, she proceeded to tell him about it, tactfully editing the bits about Harry out of the dream. "It was a wonderful dream. Can we recreate it, Draco?"

"You want me to grow wings?" Draco asked wearily.

"No, I meant the red velvet bit," Luna murmured, her colour deepening again.

Draco considered her for a few moments, his grey eyes scrutinising her face carefully. "Luna, do you happen to remember what happened before you went to sleep?" he asked cautiously. Draco just couldn't understand her, why would she so willingly sit in his presence and talk to him as though nothing had happened?

"Yes, of course I remember," she replied, pushing her tangled hair from her face.

"Are you sure?" Draco prompted. As much as he would like to dismiss the memory altogether he knew he couldn't, that it wouldn't be fair to Luna. Besides, as much as he dreaded it, Drace felt it was better to deal with the aftermath now rather than later.

"Yes…. Draco, are you alright?" Luna reached up to touch his face. "What is it, Draco? You don't look well at all."

"That's because there's something wrong with me!" Draco responded with a growl. "And maybe there's something wrong with you too if you're choosing to ignore what happened. It's not right that you accept it, Luna." He sighed heavily, shifting his eyes from her face. "You must have some sort of feelings about it…. About me," he added slowly.

Luna's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "Draco, I have the feeling that we're having two different conversations. I recall telling you about Neville, you got a little upset and then…" she trailed off as delightful shivers ran over her skin.

"And then I forced myself on you whether you wanted me or not," Draco finished, anger tingeing his voice, a guilty flush washing over his face. "I'll arrange for you to go home as soon as it's light. Maybe by the time I get back for Christmas the memory might have faded. " Standing up he took a few steps away from her, turning to stare into the fire. "I'm sorry, Luna. I don't know exactly what happened. I can't undo it, I can only promise it won't ever happen again."

"I remember what happened," Luna said slowly. "But not in the same way that you do, Draco."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking. Turning back to look at her, he touched his fingertips lightly to the mark of his teeth on her neck. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." Reaching out to him she blinked in surprise at the finger marks on her arms, she didn't even feel them.

"You were crying," Draco said, trying desperately to swallow back his own tears. It wasn't right that he should cry. He wasn't the victim.

"Not from pain, or from fear, or any other horrible feeling you seem to think I should have." Grasping his arms tightly she stared up into his face. "Draco, you only ever give me pleasure. If you check your back you'll find my marks on you. Wouldn't they be on your face if I was trying to push you away? Do you recall me trying to push you away at all?" Luna shook her head and answered her own question, "No, you wouldn't recall that because it never happened."

"But, I…"

"Oh," Luna flicked her wrist dismissively. "You were more forceful than usual, but I don't mind." Gripping his arms again, she held him firmly in place, ensuring that he was watching her before she continued. "Sometimes, when you make love to me I feel that you're holding back, curbing your emotions, I'm not sure why that is, but that's the impression I get sometimes. This time there was no holding back, at least I don't think so; and it was glorious, Draco." Clasping his face in her hands she said softly, "You could never force me to accept you, Draco. I'm already yours."

Lifting his hand, Draco fitted his fingers to the marks on her arms and bit his lip, regret clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry, Luna."

She shrugged, slipping her arms around his neck. "Outside marks will heal easily, Draco. It's the inside ones that'll hurt the most if you send me away. Please don't send me away, Draco!"

It was almost as if a lightening blot cracked inside his skull and for that brief moment highlighted his memory and allowed him to see it as it actually was, rather than how he believed it to be. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pulled Luna flush against him and rocked her gently; his lips in her hair, his silent tears of relief dropping into the soft blonde waves. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered throatily.

His warm hands cupped her face, tilting her head back so he could press his lips to her forehead, to each eyelid, to her cheeks, to her nose, to her mouth; such soft, butterfly kisses that they were barely kisses at all but more like gentle caresses.

"Don't make me go home. Promise that you won't send me away. Promise, Draco."

"I promise," he murmured against her lips. Pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes closed he whispered, "I'd be lost." Then he kissed her, a soft, gentle kiss that told Luna more than words ever could how he really felt.

"Darling, Draco." Luna couldn't ever imagine Draco being capable of the horrible act he thought he had committed, but in a strange way she understood why he would think it. For the last year he had lived in a world of pain and torture, where force was linked with power over those who were weaker. Power was the mark of the Death Eaters, and it didn't surprise Luna that Draco would come to link power and force together in his mind and view them as bad things from time to time.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his finger trace the outline of her lips. Smirking wickedly at her he said, "Now, I think I need to hear about certain aspects of your dream in more detail."


	36. A Way To Cause Trouble

**A/N: Please do take a look in my profile for the links to the pictures that Noona1 has done for this story. **

Chapter 36

A Way To Cause Trouble

Life at Hogwarts drifted on in much the same vein as the first week of school. The first years settled down to life away from home, the professors settled down to life under Snape's ruling and the students settled down to life without half their friends and the familiar student body.

Luna sat and ate with Draco at the Slytherin table for meals, she had made friends with Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin girl by the name of Astoria Greengrass who happened to be in some of her classes and eased her loneliness a little bit. It was nice to have girls to talk to, and Pansy Parkinson could definitely talk. Mostly however, Luna was with Draco, he didn't seem to want to let her out of his sight and that suited Luna right down to the ground. She missed him dreadfully when he wasn't near her. Draco's presence also ensured that Neville stayed as far away from her as possible. Luna really didn't want to get into another conversation with him at the moment, she felt it would be better for Neville, give him the chance to get over his feelings.

This morning she was sat at the Slytherin table between Draco and Pansy. Pansy had taken it upon herself to make Luna's right side her side, and scowled at anyone who attempted to take her place. At first, Luna had believed it to be some sort of ploy to get to Draco, after such an obvious display of affection towards Draco, Luna couldn't quite believe that Pansy had given him up. However, Luna very quickly came to see that this was indeed the case, Pansy was now going after Theodore Nott and throwing all her energy into her new project.

"I see," Luna said softly as soon she could get a word in, Pansy constantly talked.

"Hum. Do you think that we can have some sort of party for Halloween or Christmas this year? Now that the mud blood's have gone it could be quite the social event, with proper manners being adhered to. What do you think?" Pansy questioned, pausing to bite into her toast and spoon sugar into her tea.

"Well, I suppose it depends on what Professor Snape says doesn't it? But as you're a prefect, I don't suppose it would hurt for you to draw up some suggestions for him. Draco will present them to him at the next meeting, won't you, Draco?"

"Sure, if you want me to," Draco replied, he felt some sort of party would be quite fun and lift the depressing air off the school for a little while. "Are you coming with me to Quidditch practice?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I have some writing to do for your father." Luna had kept herself busy keeping to her promise to Draco and actively becoming involved in all aspects of Draco's life. She had spent some time speaking to Pansy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott as well as Draco and tried to gain a new perspective on the war. She had also turned her own beliefs completely around in order to help her write articles for The Quibbler, and she was rather pleased with her efforts. Lucius had been too and sent her a letter full of praise for her work.

Ginny, Luna had discovered was less than pleased with her articles. Ginny had said nothing to her directly of course, but she had looked at her with such utter loathing that Luna knew that Ginny was aware of her articles. Lavender Brown had taken to making snide comments about her as well, and looked at her with an I -knew-there-was-something-wrong -with-her- expression.

"More articles?" Blaise questioned, he had been rather pleased at actually being quoted in the last article Luna wrote.

"Planning mostly, I have some more ideas that I have to develop."

"I'm sure that you'll write another smashing piece," Theodore Nott said, gazing at her over the rim of his goblet with deep set brown eyes. His voice was soft and encouraging, his eyes fixed on her face so intently that Luna felt uncomfortable. "A wife who is beautiful and smart, you're very lucky, Malfoy."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know," Draco snapped, scowling at Nott. "I'm more than aware of Luna's capabilities."

Theo's eyes rested on Luna's lips for a moment and he smirked. "I'm sure that you are, Malfoy."

Draco's scowl deepened. "Be careful, Nott. Be very careful."

Luna shifted uneasily and dropped her hand to Draco's thigh, squeezing him reassuringly. She didn't want Draco getting into an argument with Nott or anyone else, he had other things to occupy him, such as ensuring he did a good job in helping to run the school.

So far, Draco had lived up to the task of head boy and kept the students in line. They all remembered him from the days of the Insquisitional Squad, and the fact that he was a Death Eater kept a lot of students wary of him and eager to be of some assistance to show that they weren't against him and the Dark Lord.

"Mrs Malfoy," Snape snapped suddenly looming up behind her. "Kindly tell Bellatrix to desist."

Luna gazed up at him confused. "Desist? What's she done?" Luna managed to restrain herself from adding "this time" on to the end of her sentence.

"You are aware that every piece of mail that goes in or out of this school has to be checked?" Luna nodded her agreement and Snape continued angrily, "It doesn't help matters when Bellatrix curses her letters, causing Mr Flich to burn himself very badly when he tries to open the letter to check it."

"I see," Luna said taking the bulky letter that Snape held out to her.

"The burns will take a long time to heal. Tell her to desist immediately," Snape demanded, pivoting on his heel and stalking off.

"Oh sure, she's going to listen to me," Luna muttered, eyeing the envelope curiously.

"He's having our mail checked?" Draco said angrily. "I don't believe it! I'll be speaking to father about this, I bet he doesn't know about it."

"Your getting mail from Bellatrix Lestrange?" Pansy asked in awe.

Luna nodded, "Why not? She's sort of my aunt by marriage."

Pansy shrugged in response, as she buttered herself more toast and attempted to look as though she wasn't interested in the letter one little bit. Luna also noted that Ginny, who was sitting opposite her at the Gryffindor table, scowled deeply, obviously she had overheard the conversation. Neville was sitting next to Ginny and looked positively aghast at hearing that she was receiving letters from Bellatrix.

Sighing, Luna opened her letter expecting some sort of long list of complaints about one thing or another, but discovered that her letter was rather short and the bulkiness of the envelope was due to the fact that Bellatrix had sent her swatches of fabric. Her forehead creasing in confusion, Luna read her letter. "Oh, Draco!" she exclaimed, her eyes moving swiftly over Bellatrix elegant writing. "We're having a Christmas Ball, did you know?"

"No I didn't. Father rarely deems it necessary to inform me of such things," he complained, taking the letter from her and reading it himself. It appeared that the Malfoy's and the Lestranges were throwing a Christmas Ball at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the Dark Lord's rise to power, and a New Year's Eve Dance to celebrate the New Year and new era of the wizarding world.

"It's so exciting," Luna touched the fabrics with shaking hands. "She's insisting I have a new dress made, even though I have loads I haven't worn yet back at home." Luna came to the conclusion that if Bellatrix was after her to make a decision on a dress in September ready for December then she must be really bored.

When Draco handed her the letter back, Luna continued to read and couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Bellatrix. She was confined to the house and was in reality, just as much a prisoner as she had been in Azkaban. Bellatrix wrote that everyone was in good health and her husband, his brother and Lucius were all involved in a highly important task concerning the Ministry. She told Luna that Wormtail was as irritating as he ever was and she questioned how Hogwarts was running.

Bellatrix was not the type of person to go in for idle chit-chat, but Luna realised that's what her letter was, and again she concluded that Bellatrix was bored and probably furious that she wasn't involved in the task as her husband was. Sighing softly, Luna tucked the letter and fabric away and decided to send her finished articles to Bellatrix to give her something to do other than plan a party. She would also, Luna thought, send Bellatrix a nice long letter, keeping her up to date with everything at school and let her know what Snape had said. Knowing Bellatrix the way that she did, Luna couldn't help smiling and wondering what she would do the next time she wrote. Bellatrix was bound to do something just because Snape told her not to.

Finishing her breakfast, Luna went with Draco back to their room so that he could collect his broom. "It's still really nice weather at the moment, best to get as much practice in as we can before the matches start," Draco said, retrieving his broom.

"Good idea. I think I'll go and sit out by the Black Lake to finish my planning. I have a charms essay to do as well."

Draco pouted, slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him. "Why can't you do that in the stands? I'll be able to keep an eye on you then. You know I don't like it when I can't see you."

She smiled, "I know you don't, but I won't get any work done whatsoever if I come with you. I'll just watch you all the time, you're very distracting you know, Draco."

He grinned wickedly. "Alright, but try not to take too long about it. I want you here when I get back."

"I'll be here," Luna promised, titling her head and accepting his kiss.

"Good girl." Draco kissed her once more and left for the Quidditch pitch.

Luna gathered her parchment, quills and charms text book into her bag and made her way to the Black Lake. It was still oddly warm for September, and the other students were also taking advantage of the nice weather sitting outdoors to do homework and chat, out from under the watchful eyes of the Carrow's.

Choosing a nice secluded spot where she could sit in the warm rays of the sun, Luna settled down against the truck of a large oak tree and picked up her charms text book. She had already started the homework the previous night, but then Draco had had other things on his mind and distracted her. Luna giggled to herself, she could indeed think of much more exciting things to be doing right now other than her charms work.

She had been scribbling away for a while, checking her facts and making notes and was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear the crunching of feet over the dried twigs and leaves that littered the ground. She jumped and cried out in surprise when she was greeted with a quiet hello.

"Oh dear, Theo, you scared me," Luna admitted, placing her hand to her heart and gazing at Theodore Nott reprovingly.

"Please accept my sincere and abject apologise, Luna," Theo said, bowing theatrically. Luna laughed. "So, what are you writing? Must be interesting if you were so engrossed in it you didn't hear me coming."

"Not really, just my charms homework. I've nearly finished it now. You don't fancy playing Quidditch?"

"I'm not on the team. I don't feel the need to go and watch them practice," Theo sat down beside her. "I did go this time though," he whispered confidingly.

"Oh?" Luna glanced up at him. "What made you make the exception this time? Has something happened?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Theo responded, leaning back against the tree and squinting to look out across the lake.

Luna breathed a soft sigh of relief. "That's good. You had me worried there for a minute. I thought something might have happened to Draco."

Theo snorted. "Always about Malfoy for you, isn't it?"

She glanced up at him in surprise. "Of course, he's my husband."

"So?" He demanded, his dark eyes narrowing.

"I care about him. I worry about him. It's only natural, Theodore."

He smiled then, a dazzling smile that exposed even white teeth. "I like that. I really do."

Bending back over her book she asked, "You like what?"

"The way you say my name," he responded carelessly.

Luna shot a look up at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't say it any differently than anyone else." He was starting to make her feel uncomfortable again, Theodore Nott had a knack of doing that, it was the way he looked at her sometimes, and the things he said. Somehow Luna always got the impression that there were hidden meanings in his words and looks.

"Perhaps it's just your voice in general. Or perhaps I just like hearing you say it," Theo offered casually, rubbing a hand across the growth of stubble along his jaw.

She cleared her throat and signed her essay with an unsteady hand and packed her book and parchment away. "Is everyone still at practice?"

"Oh yes, practice seemed to be in full swing when I left."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I discovered that you weren't planning on showing up," Theodore replied quietly, reaching out and touching a lock of hair that hung over her shoulder. "Do you know that your hair shines gold in the sun?"

Luna drew away from him. "Yes, Draco has told me that numerous times, although I don't think it's appropriate that you do the same."

He shrugged and gave her another dazzling smile, Luna could see why Pansy had set her sights on Theodore Nott, he was a good looking boy with a strong jaw, deep set brown eyes and dark hair that sat in perfectly formed spikes along his head. "It's alright, I already told you, they're all still at practice," he murmured, trailing his knuckles along her cheek.

"Stop doing that," she jerked back from him quickly as though he had burnt her. "I should be at practice with Draco, showing my support for my husband."

His smiled slipped and a frown creased his forehead. "Why? You don't like Quidditch. Why not stay here with me? I'm sure we could think of something to do," he promised, his hand cupping her cheek caressingly, moving down to her neck.

"Don't touch me, Theodore," Luna said angrily. "I'll tell, Draco."

"That threat begs the question as to exactly why you don't want me to touch you, doesn't it?" His thumb stroked her jaw, his eyes glittering as they dropped to her mouth.

"Because I don't like it." Luna stood up quickly, feeling safer now that she was on her own two feet. Picking her bag up she swung it over her shoulder. "I'm married to Draco. I like being married to Draco and I don't want anyone other than Draco touching me. Ever!" she added firmly.

Theodore's nostrils flared and anger glinted in his eyes. "Malfoy gets everything that he wants then? Including the beautiful wife?"

Luna frowned, and clutched tightly to the handle of her bag. "I don't remember you finding me so appealing before. Perhaps its only now that I'm married to Draco that I look so beautiful to you?" Luna didn't wait for his response, she turned and hurried away from him, a frightening prickling sensation running over her skin.

Theodore Nott disturbed her, and now Luna knew why. Draco had been right when he told her on the Hogwarts Express that he felt as if Zabini and Nott were watching him, waiting for him to mess up or waiting for an opportunity to cause trouble for him. Luna felt that was what Nott was doing, using her as a way to cause trouble.

Squaring her shoulders Luna picked up her pace as she hurried towards the Quidditch playing field, a sudden longing to see Draco surging through her body. She would tell Draco about Nott and share her suspicions, she would not allow Draco to fall into any trap laid by Theodore Nott!


	37. Trouble Started

Chapter 37

Trouble Started

Luna has successfully managed to avoid being alone with Theodore Nott for two days. She had told Draco everything that had happened, and Luna couldn't help but be pleased with his furious reaction. Draco's jealously knew no bounds, and it warmed her and thrilled her each time he showed that particular side of him. Luna did wonder sometimes if that said something about her own character.

She had managed to calm him down after his initial ranting and raving and swearing to tear Nott apart limb by limb. Draco's natural Slytherin sneakiness had crept forward then and allowed him to stand back from the situation and view it in a cool, calm manner, looking for a way in which he could fight back. He hadn't yet come up with an idea, but so long as he knew what was going on, Draco felt better, he could keep an eye on Nott; a very careful eye.

Draco hadn't over-rode the idea that Nott had been trying to divert his attention from what was really going on either, something Luna hadn't originally thought of and she marvelled at the way Draco's mind worked. Together, they were watching, waiting and listening.

Draco had a meeting with Snape this morning and Luna was now holed up in the library doing some last minute research for her article on the evils of the muggle race before sending it off to Bellatrix for her approval. Luna had not yet responded to Bellatrix in full, only passing on Snape's message, and she had then received another letter from Bellatrix, more like a very short note stating- Don't tell me what to do! - opening the letter had caused Flich's hands and arms to erupt into boils that actually bubbled and boiled over only to reform and repeat the same cycle over again. Coupled with the burns from the previous letter, Flich was confined to the hospital wing for the foreseeable future and Snape had a face like thunder.

The students greatly enjoyed Flich being indisposed and took the liberty to use magic in the hallways and break curfew at any opportunity.

Luna's lips twitched into a smile, she would tell Bellatrix how her actions were being discussed all over school, Bellatrix would be amused by it Luna was sure.

"Did Draco talk to Snape about a dance for Halloween or Christmas yet?" Pansy asked. Pansy had decided to accompany Luna to the library as she had to finish off her essay for ancient runes. Luna had been a little surprised to discover that Pansy Parkinson had chosen to take that particular class, but Pansy was much smarter than people gave her credit for.

"I'm not sure," Luna replied, rather wishing that Pansy would leave her alone to concentrate, but at the same time she was glad that Pansy was with her, Luna was sure that if Theodore happened to come into the library he wouldn't choose to sit with them. Pansy was like her own personal Theodore Nott repellent.

"Well he should," Pansy complained, "After all, it's only fair and it's only right, really. After all we've been through we deserve some fun."

"I suppose," Luna agreed, although what tragedies Pansy Parkinson had been through she wasn't sure. Unless she counted being paired with Neville in potions a tragedy. Luna rolled her eyes, to hear Pansy harping on about it she most definitely did.

"Hum. Well, anyway, I think it would be a splendid idea. I'd prefer Christmas to Halloween, it would be a much more romantic setting."

Luna couldn't help but smile, she knew that Pansy was thinking about Theodore. "I'm sure it'll be lovely if you head the decorations committee, Pansy."

"Oh that is a good idea!" Pansy exclaimed, "I hadn't thought of that. If there's less work for the teachers then perhaps Snape would be more likely to agree to it."

"Maybe," Luna agreed. She also agreed that it would be nice to have something to look forward to at school, even if she was going to be at the Malfoy Christmas Ball, something at Hogwarts would help lift some spirits and maybe bring people together a little bit more.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I'm going to go and see Daphne right now, she can help me put a plan together for Snape; Draco can give it to him and once he sees how much work we've put into it he's bound to let us have a Christmas Dance," Pansy's eyes lit up at the prospect. She jammed her notes and essay into her bag, said her goodbye's and hurried off.

Luna shook her head laughing quietly, she knew Pansy was already planning exactly how she would enjoy the romantic setting with Theodore Nott, but Theodore didn't know it yet. Giggling, she made some notes on a spare bit of parchment and re-read over her article trying to find a space to slot in her new facts. She was sucking absently on the end of her quill as she considered her little dilemma when a voice, low and husky sounded in her ear. "I can offer you something more interesting to suck on."

Luna jumped, her stomach turning at the suggestion. "What are you doing here?"

Theodore waved a book at her. "Being a good student and dutifully doing my homework."

"Then go and do it over there," Luna said irritably, waving her hand towards an empty table nearby.

"The view isn't half as nice over there," Theo responded, flopping down in the seat next to her. "I haven't seen much of you over the last two days."

Luna frowned, "I'd have thought that even you would have picked up that hint." To her utter annoyance, Theodore laughed, he didn't seem the least bit affected by her attitude towards him.

"I've never been very good at taking hints, Luna. Tell me, did you tell Malfoy about our little conversation by the lake?" Theo asked, looking at her with interest.

Alarm bells starting ringing in the back of her mind at this question. Could it be that Draco had been right and Nott was just trying to divert Draco's attention towards his passes at her when really he was up to something else?

"No," she replied, "I didn't really see the point in doing so. Nothing happened and nothing will. That's a little more than a hint."

Theodore laughed again. "I'd say that it is. But, I'm very persistent."

She sighed heavily. "I'm really not interested, Theodore. I can't be any plainer. Pansy really likes you, you know."

Theo sighed heavily himself. "Yes, I do know. I'd have to be deaf, dumb, blind and a complete idiot not to see that. She's really starting to get on my nerves now. What could possibly make her think I could be interested in her?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I'm sure I don't know. And I'm also sure I don't know why you would think that I'd be interested in you," she added for extra effect. Luna didn't wish to be unkind, but Theodore Nott frightened her a little bit. As with her other flippant comments, this one also had as little an effect on him as water on a ducks back.

"I'm a very interesting person. You'd see that if you'd only open your eyes and give me a chance," he gave her a wounded look and Luna frowned again.

"I'd have been willing to be your friend, Theodore, but I don't think that's very appropriate now, do you?"

Theodore sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Say it again, Luna."

"Say what?"

"My name."

"No."

He peeked at her through half open eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you insist on taking it the wrong way. Really, you need to stop this nonsense," Luna scolded, wishing that Pansy would come back and he would go away.

Leaning in towards her, Theodore said, "Hearing it helps me, Luna. It helps me imagine what my name would sound like if you were screaming it."

She gaped at him in utter astonishment. "Theodore Nott!"

"Music to my ears." Leaning in even closer he said, "Guess what? I had a little dream last night, it was about you…."

"I don't …."

"We were down by the lake at night," Theodore continued in a hushed voice, cutting her off with his insistence. His hand touched her leg, caressing her thigh beneath the table. "The moon was out and your skin was glowing as you rode me…."

"Stop!" Luna cried heatedly. "Just stop it right now!" She slapped his hand away, irritation coursing through her body. "I won't have it, do you understand me? How dare you say such things to me! How dare you think you can touch me! You have no right. Leave me alone, I mean it!"

"I would have had you," Theodore replied, anger suddenly clouding his eyes. "If Malfoy hadn't have got there first. Why should he be the one to have you? Do you know how sick it makes me, thinking about him touching you? Being inside you every night? Do you know how it makes me feel?" he demanded, grabbing her arm, keeping her in place as she rose to leave.

"Please, I don't want to know. I don't want to hear it. Let me go," Luna pleaded, her eyes wide, darting around, looking for an escape route. But she had deliberately chosen a table in the far corner, away from prying eyes so that she could get her work done and avoid people she didn't want to see. Now there was no-one to come to her rescue and interrupt Theodore.

"I can't help it!" he declared, his eyes locking with hers. "You have no idea how much I want you, Luna. I burn for you."

"Theodore, you mustn't say these things! You must help it, you have to stop making these advances, it's wrong and I don't want to have to deal with them. If you continue I really will have to tell, Draco," Luna threatened, completely panicked by the desperate look in his eyes.

"Malfoy," Theodore sneered and shook his head. "What's he going to do? Do you think he realises and appreciates what he's got? And not just your beautiful face, " he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheek bone. "But your mind and your spirit. Do you think Draco Malfoy understands these qualities? No my darling, he doesn't, because he's trying to break your spirit, he's trying to turn you into someone else, a carbon copy of all other snotty pureblood wives. He doesn't realise that you're like a butterfly and must be free."

Luna stared at him, her mouth hanging open with shock. She wondered if Theodore Nott had gone insane? Surely that could be the only proper and logical explanation as to why he would say these things to her.

"That's not what Draco is doing," Luna began calmly. "You don't understand our relationship and I wouldn't expect you to. I'm not your darling and you mustn't refer to me that way. I love Draco and I don't want anyone else. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the way things are."

"It's not the way things have to be, my sweet," Theodore tightened his hold on her face. "Don't you see how much more I could love you than he does? Malfoy only ever thinks of himself, he doesn't and never will love you the way I do. I can't stop thinking about you. I nearly went out of my mind when I read you had married him, of all people, Luna! Malfoy!" Theodore shook his head sadly. "He'll never give you what I can give you, Luna. Never."

She swallowed back her scream of hysteria. Luna wasn't one to bury her head in the sand like an ostrich, but she really did wish at this point that she could do just that and not have to deal with Theodore Nott at all.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Luna struggled to her feet, sweeping her parchment up into her arms. "I'm married to Draco and I love him. I don't want to see you alone again, Theodore, I don't want to hear anything about your feelings again and I certainly don't ever want to be reminded of this conversation. I'm sorry, truly I am; but I'm happy with Draco. He's my whole heart and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change it." Luna turned and fled from the library, from the devastation she saw in Theodore's face.

Luna had just reached the safety of the corridor when she felt a hand on her arm, spinning her round so fast she almost lost her balance.

"You can't hear those things and just walk away!" Theodore hissed, gripping her upper arms tightly. "I won't let you say those things and walk away. I'm not giving you up."

"Don't be absurd." Luna wiggled in his hold. "I was never yours to lose in the first place. If you don't let me go this instant I'll scream."

Theodore relaxed his grip and stood back from her. Luna shoved him in the shoulder and ran. "I'm telling Draco!" she called, not daring to look back and see his face.

"It won't solve anything, Luna! This isn't over!" Theodore's voice bounced back at her, sending a shiver of fright down her spine.


	38. Draco's Warning

Chapter 38

Draco's Warning

Luna's feet pounded down the corridor, her breath burning in her lungs as she raced towards her room. She didn't look back, even though she knew that Theodore wasn't behind her, Luna still needed to run. It was the same feeling she'd experienced at the party at Malfoy Manor when Narcissa had said those awful, hurtful things to her, she'd just needed to run, to escape.

When she stumbled through the door, Luna was breathless and rather put out to discover that she had beaten Draco back. He was obviously still in his meeting or else off with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle somewhere.

Flinging her bag on the nearest chair, Luna went straight to the bathroom. Stripping off, she stood in the shower, turning the heat up as far as she could without burning and proceeded to scrub her skin quite viciously, as though she could erase the fact that Theodore Nott had ever touched her.

Her skin was red raw when she finally stepped out of the shower, her hair flattened against her skull. Towelling herself dry, Luna pulled on one of Draco's t-shirts, breathing deeply the comforting, familiar scent of him and sat herself down at the writing desk that stood beside the window, overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. In order to divert herself from Theodore Nott until Draco arrived, Luna smoothed out a creamy piece of parchment, dipped her quill into a pot of lavender ink and began to write a letter to her father. She had been neglecting him shamefully lately and decided to make up for it with a nice long letter.

The letter to her father managed to distract Luna completely as she took her time to think of all the news she wanted to tell him and she jumped, startled, when she felt a kiss being planted on the top of her head.

"Oh, Draco, you frightened me."

Draco laughed, shrugging out of his robes and putting them away. "Who else would it be but me?"

"It could very well have been Theodore Nott," Luna said, surprising herself with her own bluntness.

Draco turned to look her, evidently just as surprised as she was. "Why would it be him? What's happened now, Luna?"

Luna carefully laid her letter out to dry and to be finished off, taking great pains to put away her quill and inkpot before she answered him. She was grateful that Draco waited patiently for her to continue. "Well, we had rather an altercation just now in the library."

"What sort of altercation?"

"I suppose you could call it a confession of love," Luna was surprised that she could sound so calm when her insides shook just thinking about what Theodore had said to her. But, Luna knew she would have to be calm to tell Draco everything, he was likely to blow up like a firework.

Draco blinked, an incredulous look crossing over his face. "A what?"

"Well, I don't recall that he actually said that he loved me outright, but he did say that he could love me much more that you ever could."

"He said what!" Draco's face flushed with anger and his eyes began to snap dangerously.

Twisting her hands together nervously Luna eyed Draco worriedly. "Oh dear, you're getting cross already and I haven't even began yet."

Sitting on the bed Draco beckoned to her, taking a deep breath to control his irritation. "Come and sit with me, Luna." He took her hands and pulled her onto his lap when she crossed the room towards him. Rocking her gently and smoothing her hair from her face, Draco said softly, "You mustn't be afraid to tell me, Luna. I won't be angry with you, you know that." Tilting her chin so that he could look directly into her face he said solemnly, "You know I won't hurt you. Not again."

"You didn't hurt me last time, Draco," Luna scolded lightly, "You must stop thinking that."

"Alright," Draco promised. "Now tell me what happened, Luna."

In a quiet, subdued voice, Luna related her encounter with Theodore Nott in as much detail as she could. With each word she spoke, with each new bit of information she gave him, Luna could feel the tension building in Draco's body, could feel his muscles stiffening and his nerves and control stretching to breaking point.

"I told him not to say those things. I told him I loved you and didn't want him touching me and being inappropriate but he wouldn't listen." Luna shuddered and pulled the t-shirt up a little to reveal her thighs. "I had to have a shower when I waited for you, I didn't feel right. I had to scrub him away; even though he didn't touch my skin, I still had to scrub him away."

Draco merely nodded, his fingertips touching her red legs. "Do your legs sting?"

"No, they're all right," she muttered, rubbing the tops of her thighs absently. "Do you think, Draco, that we should tell everyone that I'm pregnant? That might make him stop saying these things to me."

"It might," Draco agreed, "But we can't very well tell people here without telling father first, and we can't tell him that in a letter, it has to be face -to-face."

Luna nodded. "I think he'd be very upset if he wasn't the first to know."

Draco's lips twitched into a smile. "I think you might be right. No, it's best we wait until we go home for Christmas like we planned."

Luna gave a little joyful wiggle making Draco laugh. "It's exciting to think that we'll be giving him the best Christmas present of all. But, Draco, what'll we do about Theodore?"

"I'll speak with him," Draco said, his voice lowering. "I'll tell him what's what."

"Are you angry with me, Draco? I mean, over the way I handled him?" Luna wondered.

"No. I'm angry with myself for allowing you to end up in that situation. I overestimated him. I thought Nott would have some bigger plan at the back of it all, but somehow, I don't think that he does. I think he genuinely meant what he said," Draco admitted.

Luna sighed sadly. "Then I'm not cross with him anymore. I'm just sad for him."

"Why?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Because, it must be dreadful to love someone who doesn't love you back, and knowing that there will never be any hope of them loving you." She shot a sneaky look at Draco out of the corner of her eye, he looked thoughtful as he twirled her hair around his finger.

"Yes, I suppose so. If you want to be charitable towards him, but I most certainly don't."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Luna retorted and Draco laughed again.

"Luna, you are alright, aren't you?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes. I admit he frightened me, rather badly. But I'm alright now," she kissed his cheek. "You're here, I'm just fine."

"I'll look after you, just like I promised," Draco declared, hugging her a little tighter.

"Draco, you can't protect me from the world. It's just not possible."

"We'll see," he replied ominously.

"What does that mean?" her eyes widened quizzically.

"From now on, you don't leave my sight," Draco told her firmly.

Draco left Luna safely tucked up in bed, her body weak, relaxed, and if he did say so himself, extremely satisfied. He walked with purposeful steps down to the Slytherin common room, his emotions held under a tight reign. He would not loose his temper and allow Nott to antagonise him, he would simply say what needed to be said, do what needed to be done and be on his way.

Stating the password, Draco entered the Slytherin common room, it was late and there weren't many people still up, just a handful of students, Pansy Parkinson being one of them who practically squealed when she saw him.

"Draco! Just the person I want to see. I've done a…."

"Pansy," Daphne Greengrass, who was much more observant than Pansy was, spoke her friends name as a quiet warning. There was something off with Draco this evening; Daphne noticed, there was an air of danger radiating off him. Pansy also seemed to sense it and the two girls slipped out of the common room up to their dormitory, not wishing to be caught up in the middle of whatever it was that had Draco's face set like stone and a furious and menacing glint to his eyes.

Draco marched up the stone stairs and strode down the corridor, rolling up his sleeve to ensure that his Dark Mark was on display. Stopping outside the door to Theodore Nott's room, Draco aimed his wand and the door flew open so violently it crashed into the wall like a clap of thunder, echoing down the stone corridors and altering the other Slytherin boys that something was going on.

Draco stepped into the room, he looked straight at Theodore, his wand aimed he said, "_Levicorpus_." Theodore was unceremoniously pulled from his bed by his ankles and hovered over his bed upside down.

"Get out," Draco's voice was low and authoritative and the other boys present, taking note of the look on Draco's face and the clear show of his Dark Mark, scrambled out of bed and raced from the room; in perfect Slytherin fashion, leaving Theodore to take care of himself.

"What the-"

"_Lanlock_," Draco said, causing Theodore's tongue to curl up and stick to the roof of his mouth, preventing him from speaking. "No need to ask what's going on, Nott. You know why I'm here."

Theodore squirmed in mid air, but of course he couldn't reply. A cold sweat started under his armpits and began to trickle down his back. When his eyes caught sight of the Dark Mark, bile burnt the back of his throat and a renewed fear swept his body as Theodore realised that he wasn't dealing with the Head Boy, a fellow Slytherin and fellow student. He was dealing with a Death Eater. He was alone and helpless and Theodore was afraid of Draco, he had no idea how far Draco would go.

"You do not speak to my wife the way you did and get away with it, Nott." Draco raised his wand again, aiming at Theo's broom that stood in pride of place beside his bed. "_Expulso_." The spell hit the broom with a loud bang and it blew up into tiny fragments of wood.

Theodore's eyes widened, his prized possession was gone, incinerated, and he began to really panic about what Draco intend to do to him.

"I will warn you once, and once only, Nott. Stay away from my wife. I will not tolerate any more of your ridiculous advances towards her. I will not allow my wife to become upset due to you and your behaviour."

He sent a stinging hex at Theo that hit him squarely in the chest. Theo made a muffled noise, that Draco took to be a scream that could not escape due to the fact that Nott's tongue was still stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Don't you ever let me catch you near my wife again," Draco spat. With a flick of his wrist Draco said "_Diffindo_." The jet of light hit the centre of the headboard of Nott's bed with stunning accuracy and it cracked neatly in two. "If you come near my wife again, that will be you," Draco told him, sending another stinging hex at Nott for good measure before turning to take his leave.

Just as he reached the doorway Draco glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Nott, if you lay another hand on my wife, I'll cut it off."


	39. Disturbing

Chapter 39

Disturbing

Draco was true to his word, for the next week Luna didn't go anywhere without him. She sat with him for meals. He walked her to her classes. He came out of his own classes early to be there to meet her after every single one of her classes. If Luna needed to go to chart the stars for a divination assignment, Draco went with her. If she needed to go to the library to study, Draco was at her side. Luna liked to go for walks around the school when the weather permitted her to do so, now Draco went with her. She was with him when he practiced for Quidditch and when he patrolled the corridors. Even when Luna wanted to spend time with Astoria, Draco was there. He, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle sat so near to Luna and Astoria that they found it impossible to carry on a conversation and they hadn't tried it again.

Luna very rarely saw Pansy these days, Pansy was now officially dating Theodore Nott. Although Luna didn't know what Draco had said to Theodore, she was glad that he now seemed to have his hands full with Pansy. Draco might very well be obsessive and slightly controlling, but Luna felt she would prefer these qualities to clingy and insecure. Pansy's hands were never off Theodore. She was constantly touching him and everyone around them could see how annoying it was for Theodore. Everyone that is except Pansy herself.

Luna was currently sat in the library with Pansy, who had shooed Draco to another table; actually shooed him! Luna had been amazed, she had used little hand motions and everything! Now he was sitting at the nearest table with Goyle, a deep scowl on his face as he glared at Pansy.

"I simply had to get rid of him," Pansy explained, twisting in her seat so that her back was to Draco. "I couldn't have this conversation with you in front of Draco, it would be too embarrassing."

"Oh? What is it?" Luna wondered if Pansy actually knew what embarrassing was. She had certainly made enough of a fool of herself over Draco in the past.

"I want you to take a look at this catalogue," Pansy said, producing a glossy magazine from her bag. "I want you to tell me what you think of this outfit."

Luna's eyebrows lifted slightly when Pansy showed her the page. "I'm not sure that I'd call that an outfit," she admitted, studying the black lacy underwear and suspender set that Pansy pointed out to her. "Or that," she added when Pansy showed her another picture of a red Basque trimmed with fur.

"You don't like them?"

"They aren't my style," Luna replied diplomatically.

"It doesn't really matter if they're your style, are they Draco's style? That's the point," Pansy retorted.

"No, they aren't," Luna told her firmly.

Pansy sighed heavily. "Well show me your style then."

Luna shook her head, "I don't think I'd be comfortable doing that."

"Why not? We're friends aren't we? Just show me something that you own," Pansy pleaded.

Small creases appeared in Luna's forehead at the wheedling tone, but, if it meant that much to Pansy, Luna saw no reason not to show her. Flicking through the catalogue she stopped when she came to a baby doll night gown, rather plain and modest, decorated in lace and tiny little bows. "That, I have that in cream."

"Cream?" Pansy echoed. "Isn't that a dull colour for a passionate night in bed?"

"Not when you intend to spend it with Draco," Luna said. "He likes muted colours, baby pinks, baby blues, lilacs, and especially white."

"Nothing sexy?" Pansy persisted.

"Isn't this sexy?" Luna studied the picture closely. She always felt desirable in whatever she wore, Draco always made her feel that way.

Pansy shrugged, "I wouldn't have said so. But, I suppose people have different views on what's sexy, don't they?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you think I could pull of something like this?" Pansy queried. "It's not too boring or virginal? I don't want Theodore to get the wrong idea about me." She sighed and shook her head, her dark hair swinging into her eyes. "Then again, he did say that he had liked the look of the night dress-thing," she paused and laughed at the stupidity of men before continuing, "that he had seen in your possession, but he couldn't describe it to me. So, he had the idea that I just ask you to point something out in this catalogue so that I could get the general idea of what you owned."

Luna stared at Pansy, her mouth popped open in shock. She felt suddenly queasy and Luna was certain it had nothing to do with her pregnancy. Luna was positively, absolutely one hundred per cent certain that Theodore Nott had never set eyes on her night attire. Why would he lie to Pansy? Why would Theodore want Pansy to find out what she wore to bed? Even when Luna asked herself that question the answer was screaming at her from the back of her mind, but Luna shoved it firmly away, there was no need to jump to conclusions. It was entirely possible that Theodore could tell from Pansy's taste in clothes that her idea of sexy underwear would be just as garish as her idea of sexy dresses. Perhaps he wanted help in guiding her towards something he would like without actually hurting her feelings.

Some hidden feelings in the pit of her stomach and the fact that the fine hairs on her arms were standing to attention told Luna however, that wasn't going to be the case.

"You should make sure that your comfortable in whatever it is that you chose to wear, Pansy," Luna reminded her.

Pansy giggled, a smirk curling her lips. "I don't plan on being in anything very long."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Oh," Pansy said, thrusting her arm out towards Luna's face. "Smell me."

Luna sniffed dutifully at the offered wrist. Her stomach turned when she recognised the scent as her own. She was wearing the exact same fragrance right this moment. "Mine?"

"Yeah, Theo says it's his most favourite perfume in the world. So of course, I had to order some."

"Yes of course," she replied absently.

Coincidence, Luna told herself, it was merely a coincidence. She wasn't the only woman in the world to wear this particular brand of perfume, Theodore could have discovered it anywhere. It didn't necessarily mean it had anything to do with her, in fact, it was down right egotistical of her to believe it did. But Luna's natural instinct told her that she was right and it made her feel all cold and clammy.

"Are you finished, Luna?" Draco's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yes. Yes I'm ready, Draco," Luna hurriedly packed up her bags.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco, we're still talking. Can't you go five minutes without her? It's like she's tattooed to your arm or something," Pansy sniffed disapprovingly.

"Mind your own business," Draco snapped, glaring at her so heatedly that Pansy shrunk backwards. "Luna, let's go." He took her arm and guided Luna from the library. "What did she say? I saw the look on your face, Luna. What did Pansy say?"

Luna ran her hand through the loose waves of her hair. "I'm not really sure she said anything," she admitted. "I think I'm going mad, Draco."

"I doubt that," Draco replied. "Tell me about it."

So she did, Luna related her conversation to Draco and waited for him to laugh and tell her she was being an idiot, reading too much into things. Draco didn't laugh, but he didn't seem too bothered about it either. "He's just trying to get to me. He probably figured that you would tell me about this and he just wants to try to annoy me."

"But," Luna persisted, "Why would he do that after you had that little talk with him?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "I didn't just have a talk with him," he admitted, and proceeded to tell Luna exactly what had happened. "He's probably humiliated, someone else would have had to let him down and lift the spell. It's just his way of trying to pay me back. He's afraid to do it directly so this is the next best way."

She smiled, although it didn't last very long and didn't look very convincing. "If you think so, Draco."

Draping an arm around her shoulders Draco tucked her into his side and squeezed her gently. He wasn't totally sure what to think.

It was only forty-eight hours later when Luna was looking for a book in the library for Draco, who was sitting at a table around the shelving unit working on a formula for potions class, that she discovered the full extent of the problem concerning Theodore and Pansy. Spotting the book that Draco had asked for, she squatted down to retrieve it from the bottom shelf when she over-heard a conversation between Lavender Brown and another girl she couldn't identify from her position.

"Did you see Pansy Parkinson today?" Lavender asked laughing.

"Couldn't bloody well miss her, could you?" Lavender's friend replied. "She looked scary as hell."

"Tell me about it," Lavender replied, slotting a book on to the shelf and picking her bag up off the floor. "Blonde hair does not suit her colouring."

Luna's knees didn't seem to work. She just squatted there, unable to move. She hadn't seen Pansy today and Draco said she hadn't been in her classes this morning, and his afternoon classes were different from Pansy's so he hadn't seen her at all. Had she been out of class to dye her hair blonde? Luna shook her head slightly, she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

Gripping tightly to the shelf, Luna pulled herself to her feet. Maybe she was over reacting, she would tell Draco and see if he was as disturbed by this new bit of gossip as she was. Turning slowly, Luna almost screamed when she came face to face with Theodore Nott himself.

"Oh dear Merlin," she exclaimed. "Must you always sneak up on me this way?"

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, but you were elsewhere and didn't hear me," he apologised.

Luna pushed her hair from out of her face. "I just heard that Pansy has turned blonde," she said accusingly.

"Yes," Theodore agreed. "She did it to please me. Pansy does a lot of things to please me. It's in her nature, she's afraid I'll leave her if she doesn't."

"So it is down to you then, Pansy suddenly being blonde?"

"Yes. She wears your perfume now as well, and she has a nightdress exactly like yours," Theodore told her, his eyes glazing over as he moved closer to her. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"I'd rather not think about," Luna replied. "And you shouldn't be with Pansy if you don't have any feelings for her," she added hotly.

"Oh I have feelings for her," Theodore assured her. "I'm very grateful to Pansy, she's made it possible for me to have the next best thing to the original. "

Luna stared at him horrified. "You need help."

"I need you," he corrected, reaching out to touch her face lightly. "Luna," he spoke her name softly, caressingly and it sent chills down her spine. "You know something?" he whispered confidingly.

Luna swallowed, taking a step away from him and wiping her sweaty palms on the back of her skirt. "Draco's just around the corner."

Theodore merely smiled, his eyes almost glowing, "Now that everything is in place, when I'm with Pansy I can see your blonde hair, breathe in your scent, touch something I know you wear and I'm with you not her. It helps my imagination conjure you up more easily."

Pushing past him Luna said quietly, "You're disturbed."

"No," Theodore replied, his voice just as quiet as hers. "I'm just using the resources available to me to make my fantasy come alive."

"That's all it'll ever be, a fantasy," Luna told him firmly. "Why don't you leave Pansy alone? You're just using her and its sick."

"Everybody uses everybody else at some point, Luna," he replied dryly. "And you think it's sick for me to pretend? You of all people who have played at make-believe your whole life? In the dark, Luna, we can be whoever we want, and be with whoever we want." He moved closer to her so suddenly that Luna didn't have chance to move. Theodore's hand cupped her cheek tenderly and he said softly, seductively, "In the dark she can be you."


	40. Trouble Intensifies

Chapter 40

Trouble Intensifies

Wiping her palm across the fogged up mirror in the bathroom, Luna stared at her slightly distorted reflection. She examined her face completely, from the long lashes, to the freckles on her nose, but she could see nothing special.

It disturbed Luna that she suddenly had both Neville and Theodore Nott confessing to loving her, and believing they could do it better than Draco. Where Neville was concerned Luna believed that she had found the source of his feelings. They had after all been friends, good friends for a little while, and Neville was usually as lonely as she had been. They were rather alike, having no-one outside of the DA to talk to, immersing themselves in their studies and favourite pastimes to block out the void where a friend should have been, so really, Luna supposed it kind of a made a little sense that Neville may have developed stronger feelings for her than he originally planned to have. Luna felt these feelings would soon disperse now that she was taken and wouldn't be around him so much.

As for Theodore, Luna had no idea where his confession had come from. She hadn't spoken a word to him before her marriage to Draco and had never spent even a second in his company, and she was therefore at a loss to explain his feelings. Although she had at first believed he was trying to trick Draco, now Luna believed that Theodore was genuine in what he said, and although he frightened her, Luna couldn't bring herself to hate him, she just pitied him. After all, she herself knew what it felt like to love someone who did not return that love. She had lived through it with Draco.

Sighing softly, Luna turned away from the mirror. She saw nothing in it worth looking at. Leaving the bathroom, nibbling lightly on her lower lip, Luna wandered into the bedroom, her mind turning over and over, wondering exactly what it was that Draco saw when he looked at her. She knew exactly what she saw when she looked at him, her physical reaction to him had taken her completely by surprise. Luna hadn't ever thought of kissing Draco before she became his wife, in fact, she hadn't really thought of kissing anyone. Kissing had not been an option for her back then and Luna saw no reason to torture herself with painful daydreams of what she could have if only she were accepted by those around her.

Lost in her own thoughts, Luna didn't notice Draco, propped against the headboard watching her closely. Draco's mouth ran dry as he watched Luna drifting into the room, looking almost spiritual with her blonde hair cascading down her back and the white silk of her robe sweeping around her feet. Absently, Draco's eyes took the familiar route of Luna's body, tracing the elegant curve of her neck and the gentle swelling of her breasts that was highlighted by the cool silk clinging to her hot skin. Draco swallowed, closing the magazine he was reading as he felt himself harden at the sight of her.

His forehead puckered into a frown when he realized that Luna was completely oblivious to his stare, so caught up was she in her own thoughts. His frown deepened. Draco was not used to being around Luna and not having her full and complete attention. "Come here."

Luna jumped at the husky command, startled back into reality. She blinked once, twice and turned to face Draco, goosebumps erupting over her skin at the intent stare he had leveled on her. She didn't speak, she simply obeyed his order, there was never any question in Luna's mind not to do as Draco requested.

Sitting himself on the edge of the bed, Draco tugged lightly at the loose tie of Luna's robe, letting the cool silk fall open to her sides and bare her soft skin to him. His eyes darkened as his gaze drifted over her body, so warm and familiar to him, from the luscious plumpness of her breasts to her now slightly rounded stomach.

"Draco, do you think I'm pretty?" Luna asked quietly, her tone gentle, inquisitive, rather confused sounding.

Draco glanced up, his eyes meeting hers. Holding. "No." His voice rasped in the back of his throat. "No I don't."

Luna's lips curled into a soft smile, and she shivered again when his warm breath caressed her stomach just before his lips pressed against her skin in a soft, open mouthed kiss. Shrugging her robe from her shoulders, Luna thread her fingers through the thick golden silk of Draco's hair, easing his head back to allow her to bend and kiss him.

She smiled again, a sweet smile that stirred Draco's blood and pushed his control towards the unmanageable. His eyes followed her hand that reached out and ran over the smooth skin of his chest, her fingertips tracing his muscles and her palm pressing to his heartbeat.

Dropping carefully to her knees, Luna pressed her lips over his heart in a gentle kiss. Draco's breath caught in his throat, his mind scrambling to catch up to his body, his heart jerking painfully into his breastbone. Luna was so gentle, so loving, and Draco realized that the sharp thump of his heart echoed dully with guilt. He was feeling guilty, because he knew how much she loved him; he had known for a while, and he had been happy to take from her, content to conceive a child with her, and still not give her anything back. He still hadn't given Luna what she wanted from him, what she really needed from him; and Draco, in that instance, wondered if he ever would.

Inhaling the fresh scent of her hair, Draco's eyes closed, and he shoved the annoyingly guilty thought from his mind. Her fingers were gentle, but confident as she released his straining erection and smoothed him softly, as she would a beloved pet.

Draco hissed when her mouth captured him, drawing the length of him into the warm cavern slowly. Blood thundered in his ears and his fingers curled through the silky waves of her hair. The bedroom receded into the background in a hazy mess of colours, and Draco was aware only of Luna's lips brushing over him like rose petals. He could only feel the amazing pleasure of her tongue stroking him, curling around him pushing him into a world of pleasure.

"S…stop." Draco stammered. It did not please Draco in the slightest to have to ask her to do that, but he didn't want the evening to be over so soon. Besides, something about her appearance had obviously been bothering her, and Draco wanted to show her just how un-pretty he thought she was. Pretty was not a word he would ever use to describe Luna, it sang of the average everyday woman and that was something that Luna definitely wasn't.

Pausing, Luna lifted her head from his lap. "Something wrong?"

"No, not wrong," Draco said, reaching for her arms and guiding her up to her feet, pulling her against him for a long, slow kiss. "Not wrong at all." Sinking back onto the bed, keeping Luna tucked neatly against him, Draco kissed her again, rolling her onto her back, his mouth plundering hers with such a demanding, lust filled kiss that it left her breathless and spun Luna's mind from her body.

Sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh, Draco's fingers brushed over the wetness of her skin and he smirked knowingly at her when her breath caught in her throat at his touch. Luna's reaction to him never failed to excite Draco, to fill his body with pride and satisfaction that he could produce such a burning need in her.

When his thumb glided easily between her legs and pressed lightly to the hard bundle of nerves Luna strained against him, crying out softly. Draco didn't give her time to breathe before he began to massage her in slow, tortuous circles. He smirked against her lips when she squirmed beneath his hand, whimpering into his mouth, her fingers clutching at his shoulders.

His snigger rippled around her at the disappointed noise she made when he drew back from her and eased her onto her stomach; brushing her long hair from her back and neck in one fluid motion. His fingertips traced the gentle lines of her back softly, hardly touching her skin but still managing to produce goose-bumps all over her body.

Luna shivered when Draco's fingers ran down the length of her spine and back up again, she bit her lip to hold back her small gasp of pleasure.

Touching his lips to her neck a smirk crossed Draco's face when she squirmed beneath him. A hand ran down her back to the small sensitive spot at the base of her spine and a quiet whimper came from her as she wiggled again. Luna's back arched as his fingers applied a little more pressure to the smooth strokes he gave to the small of her back.

The hot, wet trail his tongue made gliding down her spine caused Luna to gasp and her body to dip at the warm sensations coursing through her. The nerve endings in her breasts started to hum drastically when his hands curled around her body, cupping the full, ripe orbs in his palms. Fingers moved in gentle circles as Draco massaged the smooth skin, her nipples reacting immediately, straining forward into the flat of his hand.

Tweaking her one nipple playfully Draco trailed his hand down her side over the small curve of her behind. He knew every inch of her body now and he loved every bit of it, it was impossible for him to ever get enough of Luna's delicious body.

His fingers followed the roundness of her behind, brushing lightly between her legs. Draco's face convulsed and he felt himself twitch when her legs parted instantly for his touch. A small cry came from her when he slipped a finger deep inside her, enjoying the moist feeling surrounding him.

Leaning over her Draco kissed her, his tongue teased and promised, the hard demand of his lips sending desire flooding throughout her body. Somehow Draco always managed to make her whole body tremble.

Luna's body weakened as he continued to tease her with his mouth, his finger stroking her. She gasped with pleasure when he added another and stepped up his pace a little until she was dripping wet against him and then he added a third, stretching her, wrenching a broken whimper from her lips.

She gave a soft soundless cry as her whole body tightened and exploded. Draco paused, but he didn't stop. Before Luna could register what was happening she felt the pleasurable tension begin to gather again.

She whimpered again, she couldn't take much more; she wanted him, she needed him. "Draco, please…." she pleaded pitifully.

The cool and collected resolve Draco prided himself on always evaporated into thin air as soon as he touched Luna, and this time was no exception. She drove him to distraction. Luna was like a fire in his blood and Draco couldn't get enough of her.

"Look up," Draco spoke directly into her ear, his voice tight and strained. "I want you to watch and see the answers. I want you to stop asking me stupid questions."

Obediently, Luna lifted her head, her eyes darting around, looking for whatever it was Draco was talking about. She found it almost immediately, the one wing of her three winged vanity mirror caught their reflections, and as her eyes focused in on Draco's face, she understood his meaning. She never needed to wonder again what Draco thought about her; it was there, clear as day on his face, the same rapt expression she had seen every time he touched her. The same dark eyes, the same desperation and hunger radiated from him now as it had the first time he had made love to her.

Draco was aware of her eyes tracking his every move as he shifted over her, carefully spreading her legs wider, positioning himself between her thighs. Immediately, she arched her whole body up to him, and Draco knew that if he didn't take her now he'd be lost.

Her lips bruised and her body aching, Luna moved beneath him, straining when she felt him hard as rock between her legs. Her eyes locked with his, and she saw his pupils dilate to nothingness as he entered her swiftly from behind.

Draco shuddered as she moaned his name, her eyes widening in pleasure. Keeping his eyes on hers, watching as her eyes turned into deep pools of desire, Draco drew back and thrust into her again.

The roaring of her blood filled Luna's ears and she cried out in blinding pleasure as he rode her; quickly. Urgently. Holding onto her shoulder Draco pushed into her harder. Faster. Filling her completely. Tension curled in the pit of her stomach threatening to consume her, it was too much, too fast. She needed to slow down.

Draco wouldn't let her. Releasing his hold on her, he took her hands; entwining her fingers with his and pulling them level with her shoulders, he held onto her tightly, pinning her in place, thrusting deeper still, taking his full pleasure and inviting her to do the same.

Luna began to writhe and shake as waves of joy lifted her into a pleasure that was so intense it was almost painful. Suddenly she screamed as her entire system exploded. With a simultaneous roar Draco filled her with one deep thrust, spilling himself inside her.

For long moments afterwards Draco held Luna close to him as she struggled to return her breathing to normal. Moving onto her back and stretching out against him she closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. Kissing her temple lightly Draco looked down at her, her skin glowed the colour of cream and her long blonde hair tumbled around her in a wild, wanton riot. Contentment oozed from her and Draco thought in that instant she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he only wanted more of her.

The pressure of a full bladder woke Luna some time later. Glancing at the clock she was surprise to see that it was only a little after midnight. She hadn't realized how early she and Draco had gone to their room that night. Wiggling out from under Draco's arm, Luna crept into the bathroom, being careful not to make any noise.

Returning to bed, Luna lay next to Draco amusing herself by looking at him. Examining him closely at all angles now that he was asleep and she could do so. He was so handsome when he slept, his face smooth and soft, peaceful in his dreams. His lips slightly parted still looked deliciously tempting, his messy hair begged to be curled around her fingers and the bare skin of his back made her fingers itch in longing to run down his spine.

What would he say, she wondered, if she woke him up now? Luna shook her head and smiled, Draco probably wouldn't say anything, he'd just touch, and stroke, and tease and caress and kiss and taste and…. Luna pulled her mind back from that path, her breath was already turning shallow and her stomach muscles fluttered in anticipation.

She lay quietly for a little while, alternating looking up at the ceiling and looking at Draco; but the longer she looked at him, the more her thoughts centred around sex. Sighing softly, knowing she was not going to be able to sleep any time soon, Luna once again slipped out of bed. This time she got dressed quickly and quietly, keeping one eye on Draco incase he should he wake up. She scribbled a very hasty note to Draco telling him she had gone to the owlery to post her letter to her father because she couldn't sleep, and asking him to stay awake until she got back. She grinned at the last line, Draco would be annoyed if he woke and she was gone, but that should stop him from grouching too much.

Hogwarts was cold and dark when she left her cozy bedroom and Luna had half a mind to turn right back round and go back to bed. But, seeming as she was up and dressed, she might as well get on with her letter posting.

Luna encountered no-one as she made her silent way to the owlery. It was such a clear night, with the moon shining full and silver onto the castle and the grounds that Luna had no need to light her wand, and she began to enjoy the tranquil solitude of the night. The portraits were all asleep and didn't bother her, and soon, Luna felt like her old self, wandering the corridors at night, just to explore, just to see what little tiny creatures came out at night when the rest of the castle was sleeping.

Unfortunately, Luna did not discover any creature as she wandered through the corridors and squeezed out of a side door. And again, her search for fairies dancing in the moonlight on the grounds of Hogwarts yielded no results. Luna firmly believed that fairies would be found in Hogwarts providing you knew where to look and when to look. The place was steeped in magic and history, it was only natural that fairies should make their home here, especially under the rule of Dumbledore when they would have been protected. Perhaps, Luna thought sadly, the fairies had all gone now that Dumbledore was gone. Maybe they had been the only ones who were able to escape the madness that was now Hogwarts.

It didn't take Luna long to reach the owlery, she picked up her step a little as it was colder outside than she had originally thought it would be. Picking a nice Tawny owl to deliver her letter, Luna watched the owl glide effortlessly out of the window into the air, a silent graceful shadow in the still night, and wondered what it would feel like to fly, to really fly, not on a broom, but to have that natural ability to just soar into the sky and go wherever you wanted to go. Her lips pursed in thought, when looking at creatures like birds, or powerful animals like a sleek panther with their grace and speed, having only two legs was rather restrictive.

As she made her brisk way back to the castle, Luna occupied her mind by imaging where she would go if she had the wings or the powerful legs to take her there. She had often indulged herself with this kind of what if scenario, but it had always been just her. Where would she go? What would she do? Now it was they, where would she and Draco go? What would Draco like to do? Luna didn't think Draco had the imagination for such a conversation, he would look at her with a tired patient expression that told her he was trying to work out why she was asking him such a ridiculous thing. Luna supposed it was a ridiculous thing to wonder about, but, no less fascinating because of its ridiculousness. Draco liked to deal in cold hard facts, in reality rather than fantasy, so that left her to dream Draco's dreams for him.

Luna was so busy dreaming Draco's dreams, imagining him as some strong, sleek and powerful animal, a silver tiger perhaps, running fast and free through the forest and she failed to hear the footsteps coming towards her, and only realized there was someone in the corridor with her when she heard a loud grunt and a curse as someone fell over and hit the stone floor with a painful sounding thud.

Standing very still, Luna cocked her head to the side to listen. The sound came from around the corner, the cursing and the mumbling didn't sound like a teacher to her, so she crept to the corner and peeked around it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Theodore Nott lying face down on the floor, struggling to get up onto his knees.

"Theo? Are you alright?" Luna came forward and knelt beside him.

Theo looked up at Luna through eyes that were blurry and unfocused. He was vaguely aware that he was down on all fours like a complete idiot, but he didn't have the strength to care about it. "Luna," he slurred her name, locking his elbows and pushing up with his hands.

"You're drunk," Luna accused, her forehead pleating into a frown. "Where did you get alcohol from? That's still against school rules you know."

"Who gives a fuck?"

"Well…."

"Certainly not you," he said irritably, "You don't give a fuck, so stop pretending that you do. Fuck off." His head fell forward and he breathed heavily, his chin resting on his chest.

Luna sighed softly. "Why are you out here? Why aren't you in the common room, Theo?"

Lifting his head, Theo blinked rapidly, widening his eyes and straining forward towards her. "Luna!" he exclaimed, as though he hadn't seen her in years. "What are you doing here? Shh, be quiet or she'll find us."

Luna frowned again, "Who? Who will find us?"

"Pansy," Theo almost spat the name. "She's a bitch. You know what she did? She tried to make me think I was sleeping with you! But it didn't work. I'd know if it was you."

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Luna reached out and took his arm. "Why don't you let me help you back to the Slytherin common room? You can sleep on a sofa or something?" She wondered just how much Theodore had drunk, she was likely to get drunk off the fumes alone! It was like he had been bathing in alcohol not just drinking it!

His fingers caught a loose curl of her hair and he toyed with it a moment, enjoying the soft texture between his fingers. "I'd know. I'd know if it was you or not. I tired to make her like you, but she just doesn't have the same class as you. She doesn't look like you. There's only one Luna Lovegood."

Luna sighed again, Theodore would be mortified in the morning, knowing she had seen him in this state, and although every instinct in her body was telling her to get up and walk away, to leave him pass out where he was, Luna wasn't sure she could do it. Draco would expect her to do it, he wouldn't tolerate her showing any act of kindness towards Theodore, and really, Luna supposed it would undo the harshness of Draco's warning. Twisting about on the spot, looking for some sort of inspiration and finding none, Luna squared her shoulders. "It's best that you go back to the common room, Theodore." She couldn't help him, even if she wanted to, not after everything he had said to her, not after Draco had warned him off.

"I've figured it out," Theodore hissed, leaning closer to her as though he were about to share the secrets of the universe with her. "Why it's always Malfoy. I've figured it out."

"Oh, have you really?" Luna squirmed as his fingers slid further into her hair, his hand tightening so suddenly that she couldn't move without pulling her hair by the roots.

"Yep. It's because the bastard just takes what he wants and fuck the rest of us. He's always done that," Theodore said, his eyes snapping with hate, his voice growing thick with anger and lust. "Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I take what I want? Take what's Malfoy's like he took what should have been mine?"

Before Luna could allow herself to fully comprehend what Theodore was saying, he lunged at her, forcing her backwards so swiftly that her head collided with the floor with a sickening crack that shot pain through her skull to behind her eyes. Automatically, Luna cried out in pain, her head twisting to the side as she tried to lift her hand to touch the back of her head.

The automatic twist of her head caused Theodore to miss his target completely and plant a wet kiss against her cheek instead. Luna's stomach turned and she wiggled under the pressure of his body that was currently crushing her into the floor. Reaching behind her, Luna's fingers strained towards her wand that had dislodged from its usual place behind her ear and gone clattering across the floor. Her wand was too far away for her to reach, and a wave of nausea washed over her when she felt Theodore's mouth against her neck, caressing her bare skin with soft hungry kisses.

"Get. Off. Me." Luna panted, squirming beneath him. He was too heavy for her, he was so drunk that he couldn't support himself and let his whole weight rest on her entire body. If he didn't move he was going to crush her, crush her baby! Pure protective rage fuelled Luna's body, she would protect her baby, Draco's son with everything she had inside her. Gripping Theodore's face just below his eyes, Luna dug her nails into the skin covering his cheekbones and dragged them down his face in a vicious swipe. Theodore merely grunted, his head jerking slightly.

Luna gaped. Could he be so numb with alcohol that he didn't even feel it? Part of her just wanted to panic and scream Hogwarts down. Someone would hear her and come and help her. But the rational part of her brain stopped her. If she started to try to scream and Theodore put his hand over her mouth to stop her, he'd cut off even more of her limited air supply and she might pass out. Passing out was not an option, she had to be awake, she had to stay alert and dear Merlin she had to get him off her!

She could feel him now, hard and throbbing against her leg and Luna gave way to panic. She pummeled at Theodore's head, gripping his hair by the roots and yanking his head back with every ounce of strength she possessed. At this moment in time, Luna didn't care if she snapped his neck; anything was preferable to the feel of his hands on her inner thighs, trying to prize her legs apart.

"Stop it! Stop it this instant!" Luna forced her voice to sound firm and commanding, not to let her underlying fear creep though, terrified that if she did she'd give way to it and start screaming like a lunatic. "Theodore…." He interrupted her with a low groan of approval and Luna's face twisted into a mask of disgust. "I can't breathe you drunken fool! Get off me!"

Theodore's hands fumbled with her top, he couldn't seem to work out exactly what he was meant to be doing with it, and Luna took her chance to curl her hand into a fist and take the best swing at him she could. She caught him neatly on the jaw and his head jerked to the side, but his body stayed where it was, trapping her beneath him, giving her little room to wiggle her way free.

"I need to touch you," he mumbled, his fingers gripping tightly to the neck of her top and tugging it viciously.

The tearing sounded so loud in her ears and Luna felt her panic rise up to bubble on the tip of her tongue. "I don't want you to touch me!" she yelled angrily. Placing her hands on his shoulders and shoving him roughly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Darling Luna, beautiful Luna," Theodore spoke softly as he stared down at her and Luna stared back at him with complete astonishment plastered across her face. He believed what he said, Theodore wasn't sharing her present, he was off somewhere in his own drunken little world where everything was wonderful. He wasn't aware of what he was really doing Luna could see it clearly in his eyes, Theodore Nott didn't have a clue.

That really didn't help her though. She was even further away from reaching him than she had thought. Luna's eyes darted around wildly. What was she meant to do? She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't let this happen! She wouldn't let Theodore Nott use her to get even with Draco. There was nothing to hand to help her, and the alcohol made Theodore dead weight and impossible to move. There was only one thing she could do, tilting her head back and taking a deep breath, Luna's lips parted ready to scream…..


	41. Connected

Chapter 41

Connected

The flash of white light was so bright and so sudden when it came that it temporarily blinded Luna. Theodore grunted and collapsed on top of her, pushing all remaining air out of her lungs in a loud rush. Luna couldn't even gasp or struggle, the weight of Theo was too much.

Joyful relief flowed through Luna, she should have known, should have had faith that Draco would come and rescue her. She heard someone groan and Theodore was rolled to the side, landing on the floor with a muffled thud. Gasping in some much needed air, Luna blinked, turning her head to speak Draco's name. "Pansy!" she exclaimed, staring up at the other girl with complete surprise.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked, her voice low and frightened. She sank down to her knees and held out a hand to Luna. "Let me help you up." She pulled Luna into a sitting position and rubbed her back slowly. "I would have been here sooner, but I …. well, I guess I just didn't want to think of him coming to look for you."

Luna steadied her breathing, pushing her tangled hair out of her eyes. "What? I don't understand, Pansy."

Pansy glanced over at Theodore's still form and closed her eyes briefly. "I didn't want to admit it to myself let alone you. But, it's not me that Theo wants," Pansy said, raising a hand and gripping a handful of her newly dyed blonde hair. "It's you, Luna. It's always been you. I should have realised that first off, but I didn't want to see it."

Luna sighed softly, she could understand that. She hadn't wanted to see it herself, except that Theo had forced her to see the true extent of his feelings. A declaration of love couldn't be ignored no matter how much she would have preferred to do just that.

"I didn't think that he'd hurt you. Not ever. Not after the things he said to you…. Well, to me, when he was pretending I was you," Pansy corrected, her brow furrowing. "What a hell of a mess."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Luna muttered, struggling to her feet and rubbing at he stomach, her baby, Draco's son.

Draco.

His name rung in her head and danced throughout her body. She wanted him. She needed him. "I want Draco."

Pansy nodded, tucking her arm around Luna and glancing down at Theodore. "I'll come back for him in a bit."

They walked silently side by side down the dim corridor towards Luna's room. Luna could feel the confusion rolling off Pansy, her pug-like face twisted into a perplexed expression. She kept sneaking glances at Luna when she believed that the other girl didn't know, and Pansy had to admit to herself that she could see it now, looking back over the years she really couldn't see it, but now, yes, now Pansy could see the attraction to Luna Malfoy. Draco had worked his own brand of Malfoy magic, used the vast fortune at his disposal and the Malfoy Prince had transformed the loony tune into his princess.

"He was drunk, Luna. It doesn't excuse what he's done, but it does explain it. Theodore isn't a bad person, not really, it's just that he's got an obsession with you. I didn't realise how deep it ran until he made me dye my hair. But that's what it is, Luna, it's an obsession."

Luna merely nodded. She didn't feel up to speaking, all she could cope with at the moment was putting one foot in front of the other, and that was only because each step she took brought her closer and closer to Draco. Luna didn't want to hear Pansy justifying Theodore's irrational behaviour. She didn't want to hear Pansy's voice droning on in her ears at all, but she lacked the motivation to tell her to shut up.

Reaching the door to her room, Luna took a trembling step away from Pansy. "I'll go in alone." She said, her voice firmer than she thought it would be. Pansy couldn't know the password to her home away from home, it wouldn't be safe; Luna's Malfoy side was kicking in, all her knowledge from Draco rising to the surface, teaching her to look after herself and those closest to her.

Pansy nodded. "Alright. I'll go and see to Theo then." She gave Luna a long searching look, trying to see the answers as to what happened next, but Luna was a closed book, her face gave nothing away and as Pansy turned to leave, she thought that Draco had indeed done well in schooling Luna to be a Malfoy. No Malfoy ever gave anything away.

Draco was in the bedroom muttering under his breath as he yanked his trousers up around his hips. Luna's note had annoyed him, just as Luna had assumed it would, but Draco had no idea how long she had been gone and he couldn't help the panic inside him that welled up whenever he thought of Luna being out of his sight.

He stood perfectly still when he heard movement in the sitting room. Irritably, he stomped out of the bedroom to confront Luna, what did she think she was doing running around Hogwarts in the middle of the night! It just wasn't safe any more. Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Luna. She stood quietly just inside the doorway, her face ghostly pale and her body trembling.

"Luna?" he questioned softly.

Luna moved quickly, crossing the room and throwing herself into his arms sobbing violently. She gripped him tightly, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of his bare back. She wrapped herself around him tightly, like a desperate cobra, squeezing the breath from him.

Draco held her tightly, pressing her into his body, wishing he could absorb some of her terror, her pain, make it all go away. She was scaring him though, he had no idea what could have happened to produce this kind of reaction from Luna, all Draco knew what that he wanted to make it stop. He wanted to make it better.

Cupping her face carefully in his hands, Draco tilted her head back, smoothing her hair from her cheeks with gentle hands that smudged her tears into her skin. "What?" He whispered. "What is it, angel? What happened?"

Luna couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, so harsh were the sobs that tumbled from her. She felt better, felt safer now that Draco was with her, touching her. But she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Luna thought that she would have blurted the awful truth out to Draco as soon as she saw him, but now that he was with her, Luna realised that telling him wasn't what she needed to do first. Although she wanted Draco to make the trauma she had just suffered through go away, to make it better, Luna also realised that above all she _needed _him.

Stammering his name between her gulps of breath, Luna ran her arms up Draco's back, holding onto his shoulders as she tilted her head back. "Make it go away," she begged, her eyes closing. She wanted to get rid of the images of Theo, of the feel of his mouth on her skin and his hands on her body.

Draco swallowed back the questions that burned on the tip of his tongue. There was time enough to get his answers when Luna was calmer. Right now she didn't want his questions, she didn't want to talk to him, the torment in her eyes alone told him that.

The pad of his thumbs traced her cheek bones, wiping away the tear tracks, and brushing over her lips with gentle, teasing strokes. He smiled when her bottom lip trembled, her mouth parting, head tilting back even more in silent invitation.

He kissed her softly, some instinct inside Draco told him that Luna needed to be treated softly and gently right now, even more so than the way he usually treated her. Draco didn't know why, but he naturally wanted to be gentle and tender with Luna at all times.

Luna allowed him to push her robe from her shoulders and unzip her dress, the fabric made a quiet rustling noise as it slithered over her hips and landed on the floor, pooling around her feet. Luna gazed up at Draco, shivering at the idle stroking of his thumb against her lower back. She immediately recognised the electric awareness from every cell in her body as an uncontrollable physical response coursed through her, and Luna was completely helpless to tear her gaze away from his.

"I'll make it go away," Draco whispered his promise. He was so close to her that he could inhale her scent, and his breath was creating warm pin pricks on her skin.

Draco pulled her closer and Luna saw the intent in his eyes a split second before his mouth claimed hers, his tongue sliding effortlessly between her eagerly parted lips. Heat and sensual longing raced through her veins like wildfire, driving her body into a quivering responsive mess as she clung to him, kissing him back madly.

Draco crushed her to him, manoeuvring her back into the wall, his mouth remaining sealed to hers, his tongue exploring every crevice. She whimpered when his mouth drew back from hers and he bit lightly on her swollen lower lip.

He eased his leg between hers, running his hands over her body as he dropped a line of kisses down her throat. He heard her sigh when he cupped her breasts, his fingers squeezing her straining nipples over the lace of her bra.

Luna arched towards him lost in a sea of emotions. Everything was good now. Everything would be alright now, because Draco was there. Luna trusted her faith in Draco. She trusted Draco.

When he raised his head her thick lashes fluttered upwards to see him staring down at her, molten desire swirling in the depth of this stormy grey eyes. Luna reached for him.

"No, let me look first," Draco said huskily, slowly drawing her bra from her upper body, leaving her in only a pair of lace knickers.

Luna swallowed, all she could do was stand there weakly, looking up at him with glowing eyes, every fibre of her being crying out for his possession.

His hand reached for her, stroking over the soft curve of her breast and cupping the swelling fullness in his palms.

Luna heard him groan and then he was sucking her breast, with a teasing, torturous pleasure that made her arch against him. A hand moved up her thigh with strong, deliberate strokes cupping her between her legs causing her to shudder and ache for a more intimate touch.

"Draco…." she breathed, clutching to his shoulders. Luna's wildly dilated blue eyes met his. She saw the passion, the desire in Draco's hard, handsome face, saw him lean back a little and drop his gaze to the rigid peaks of her breasts.

"I want you, Luna. Badly."

She felt his hand flex between her legs as his huskily uttered words sank into her dazed mind. She shivered, everything about him drove her to distraction, to the point where she wanted to forget everything and just give herself over to him. "Draco…"

He took her lips in a fiery kiss before Luna could get any further. Tracing the seam of her underwear he slowly pushed the lace barrier aside, exploring how wet and swollen she was. His fingers slipped easily inside her, sliding through the liquid heat; moving deeply inside the warmth of her body; he groaned at the feel of her. He felt her shiver in his arms and her hands entangled themselves into the silky waves of his hair as she moaned into his mouth, her legs parting to provide him with better access to her.

Luna sucked lightly on the tip of his tongue, arching closer to him. "Draco….Draco….I want…."

"So do I." He replied with a knowing smirk, hooking his fingers into the top of her underwear and slowly peeling them down her legs. Whatever had happened tonight took a back seat in his wife and give her the same feelings.

Luna blinked in surprise when Draco stepped back from her, taking a deep controlling breath. She raised her eyebrows quizzically.

Running his hand into her hair, he said quietly, "Not here, we should be in bed, so I can take my time with you, touch you the way I want to." For some reason, the idea of just taking Luna against the wall like he wanted to seemed wrong, disrespectful to Luna. She was his wife, not some tart he'd kpicked up to screw, Draco felt that Luna deserved better from him. Perhaps it was the Malfoy teaching that had been bred into him over the last seventeen years, of good manners and breeding and respect for your wife.

Luna shivered involuntarily, her breasts tightening at the mental images that flew into her mind. Suddenly she launched herself at him, pressing her lips hard to his, her tongue pushing between his lips as she kissed him hungrily.

Draco stumbled backwards at the sudden weight of her body flying at him, she took him completely by surprise. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close to him, kissing her back, totally helpless to control his body's reaction to her.

Scooping Luna up into his arms, Draco carried her into the bedroom, smiling at the soft kisses she placed along his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Settling her comfortably on the bed, he took her completely by surprise when he took her nipple into his mouth, he kissed slowly, unhurriedly, because he could.

Her body arched to him immediately and she moaned softly at the warmth of his tongue pressing over her nipple, teasing it into an aching peak. Luna's hand reached for his zip, itching to touch him. He hissed when her hand curled around the tender flesh and he quivered against her palm.

Drawing back, Draco slowly ran the back of his knuckles along her skin, down the valley between her breasts and down her stomach, watching her reaction carefully, the aroused flush of pink on her cheeks, the way her chest heaved and her nipples stiffened considerably. Draco stared down at her, his eyes sweeping over her body dark with desire, struggling to control himself.

Luna moaned as he covered her chest with kisses, brushing over her nipples trailing down to her stomach and over her hips right down her leg to her toes and back up her inner thigh.

"Draco!" Luna cried his name when he placed a corrupt kiss between her legs.

His tongue prodded easily between her soft wet lips, tasting her, making her quiver in his mouth as emotion ripped through her. Luna whimpered when he flicked over her sensitive nub before slipping his tongue back inside her, exploring her thoroughly.

Heat radiated from her and her back arched as Luna gasped and panted, urging him on, encouraging him to explore to give to her and take from her, her hands gripping his hair. Luna writhed in pleasure when he kissed her thigh, down her knee to her toes on the other leg, his hands taking her waist and easing her onto her stomach and he began to kiss the back of her legs.

She squirmed, gasping at the maddening kisses that were now trailing up over her behind to the base of her spine.

Draco's lips brushed her ear, and he was talking, speaking soft and low, his words warm, gentle, loving; easing her, soothing her. His fingers slipped inside her from behind when he continued to kiss her back and Luna whimpered at the sensual torture to her body. Each touch, each kiss teased her with possibilities, pushed her higher and further into the pit of pleasure she was currently drowning in.

Easing her backwards, Draco held her in his arms for a moment, cradling her against his chest as he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers; kissing her deeply. Her fingers curled through his hair as she kissed him back, every nerve ending in her body crying out for him.

It was like Draco could read her mind, Luna thought as he rolled on top of her, releasing her only long enough to wrap her legs around his waist. Automatically, Luna gripped tightly, pulling him closer. He entered her slowly, sliding into what was warm and familiar. Just as he got fully inside her, Luna's eyes shot open and she cried out his name, her body jerking upwards so violently that her forehead almost collided with his own. Draco felt her inner muscles clench tightly around him and his jaw popped open in surprise. That was something he definitely hadn't been expecting.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, figuring that was probably the dumbest question he had ever asked. It was quite clear from the glazed look in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks that Luna was more than alright.

She nodded, panting heavily, her fingers moving through his hair, drawing his mouth down to hers. She kissed him softly, deeply. "Don't stop, Draco."

He smiled, kissing her back, moving slowly. His shoulder muscles bunched and relaxed, his back undulating as he moved inside her with a gentle, tender rhythm that had Luna gasping and arching up to him as his breath came in short, harsh pants against her shoulder.

It didn't take long for Draco's pleasure to peak and he came with a shudder and a groan, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Luna smiled, her fingers smoothing down Draco's hot, sticky back, her arms curling around him, hugging him tightly.

Propping himself up against the pillows, Draco pulled Luna close to him, cradling her in his arms again with her head pillowed on his chest where she could listen to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. They lay there in silence for a while, the hands of each stroking the skin of the other, and Draco's curiosity burning inside him.

He breathed her in, the fresh scent of her hair and the hot scent of her skin and Draco felt his body relax even more. It was weird to him, to discover that he would be perfectly contented to stay in bed with Luna curled around him. Her bare flesh pressed against his own, her body ready and willing for him at all times.

Finally, Draco snapped. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Clearing her throat Luna nodded, wiggling a little in his arms so that she could look up at him. She bit her lip when her eyes landed on the concerned face of her husband. Her heart sank and she found her throat closing up. The words she needed to speak wouldn't come, they wouldn't form on her tongue and hot tears stung behind her eyes.

Draco's worry increased as he watched Luna struggling to speak. Cupping her face he smoothed her cheek softly. "What? Tell me, angel. What is it?"

She shook her head, her tears falling faster. "I can't," she whispered brokenly. "I can't, Draco."

"You shouldn't keep secrets from me. We shouldn't keep secrets," he said, struggling to control his temper. "I can't make it better if you don't tell me what it is."

"I'm not keeping secrets. I can't tell you. I can't say it." She took a steadying breath, an idea suddenly popping into her head. "Draco, did you mean it when you said that you were really good at Legilimency?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why? What has that got to do with anything?"

"I want you to use it. I want you to go into my head and see what happened." She wiped her cheek and looked at him imploringly. "I can't say it, Draco. I just can't."

"Alright," Draco agreed soothingly. "You don't have to tell me. I'll look if that's what you want."

Reaching for his wand, Draco waited for Luna to get comfortable before pointing it at her. She took his free hand in her own for comfort and opened her mind as she felt Draco's magic pushing into her skull.

This was a very different experience than when Draco was practicing the art of Legilimency with Bellatrix. Then he'd had to fight against her power to get anywhere near her mind, but Luna's mind was open, inviting, and a memory was pushing itself forward, the one he guessed she wanted him to see.

Luna pressed her memory forward when she felt Draco's presence in her head. As the memory played out behind her eyes Luna really felt Draco's presence, she could feel his anger burning her, his horror seeping into her own mind. She felt his rage, she could feel how livid he was and that he was spiralling out of control and she struggled to restrain him; she didn't want Draco storming off and doing something in anger that he would regret.

Draco could feel Luna, feel her calmness and her gentleness pushing against his fury, trying to calm him down. The memory of Theodore Nott faded away from him as much as he tried to hold on to it, he was too emotional to control what he was seeing in her mind. Another memory pushed its way forward and Draco allowed it to unfold before him. He saw Luna, he saw himself, it was their wedding day and he could feel Luna's happiness seeping from the memory and the memory steadied him. It was interesting to see Luna's side of things, to see and experience how she had felt. It was completely different to being told.

Another memory came, pushing away their wedding day and replacing it with the night they had first made love. The love in that memory took his breath away. Draco had no idea that it was possible to love someone so much, especially without expecting anything back. But Luna did. He knew now, the complete and utter extent and depth of Luna's love because she showed him. Memory after memory of him, of them together unfurled in front of him and Draco absorbed them all, storing them in his own mind for later viewing.

The next memory that came was another one of him. He was in his second year in Lockhart's duelling club facing off against Potter. Although, Draco only knew that Potter was there because he had lived through it. The memory was totally focused on him. What shocked him right to the core, was that Luna was watching him with such quiet, fascination, and the memory was filled with the sweetness of first love. This memory explained why Luna hadn't put up much of a fight when she discovered that they were supposed to get married. She had wanted him since her first year at Hogwarts!

Greedily, Draco pushed further into her mind, searching for more memories, not just ones of him, but anything that would tell him more about Luna. He wanted to experience everything Luna had experienced with her.

Draco was suddenly surrounded by pain and hurt and suffering, but he ploughed forward anyway, determined to know the bad as well as the good. This memory was awful, the death of Esperanza in front of little nine year old Luna with her hair a riotous mess as usual, a large butterfly clip sitting in amongst the blonde waves and paint splattered across her face. The explosion from the caldron Esperanza was hunched over filled his eyes, his ears, his head for a never ending moment, and when the fog cleared little Luna was screaming, sobbing, distraught; and Esperanza was lying sprawled on the floor, elegant, still, lifeless.

Esperanza was beautiful, and Luna looked so much like her. He already knew that from the various photographs that Luna had of her mother dotted around their room at Malfoy Manor. He could see and understand what would have drawn his father to this woman, especially if she was anything like Luna.

Before he could stop himself, Draco recalled the conversation between his father, himself and his mother when he discovered the secret life of Lucius Malfoy; the Malfoy who had broken one of the famous Malfoy Golden Rules by indulging in an affair.

Draco panicked. He could feel Luna in his head. Their minds had become so connected during the process of her memory sharing that as soon as he started thinking, somehow he had drawn her into his head, which meant that she could access his memories, which meant that he didn't need to feel the shock, the dismay and the heavy feeling of betrayal in his head to know that Luna was now a witness to that conversation as well.


	42. Tomorrow

Chapter 42

Tomorrow

Shock spinning through her system, Luna pulled her mind back from Draco's so abruptly that they both fell backwards and a sharp pain shot up her forehead. Gasping, Luna clutched her head, noting through her fingers that Draco was mirroring her actions.

"Dear Merlin!" Draco hissed through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into his scalp as he cradled his head in his hands, an insistent throbbing starting at the top of his skull.

Luna swallowed, taking in a deep steadying breath as she tucked the bed sheet tighter around her, pulling her legs up to her chest as she watched Draco from the corner of her eye. Luna wasn't sure exactly what was worse, knowing that her mother had some sort of affair with Lucius Malfoy, or that Draco knew about it all along and hadn't said a word.

Draco studied Luna carefully as he rubbed his temples slowly. Her face was pale, her already big silvery blue eyes, looked wider than usual and she had a distinct shell-shocked expression on her face. Her bare shoulders were hunched forward and shaking slightly as she clutched tightly to her knees as she held her bottom lip between her teeth. Luna looked small, vulnerable and Draco had no idea what to do to help her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out, hesitantly, his hand lifted towards her but dropped back down to the bed beside him, something told him not to touch Luna just yet.

"Luna?" he said quietly. "Say something."

Closing her eyes for a moment Luna strengthened her spine, squaring her slender shoulders firmly. "Do you know what you are, Draco?"

Draco swallowed, the muscles in his stomach tightening uncomfortably. "I don't follow you."

"You are a liar, Draco."

It was the tone that frightened Draco much more than the actual words she spoke; he had never heard Luna sound so cold, his skin practically frosted over. "What?"

"You just said that we shouldn't keep secrets and that's exactly what you've been doing," she accused, staring at her clasped fingers where her wedding ring stood out starkly gold against her pale skin.

"I didn't keep secrets," Draco said irritably, dragging a hand through his hair.

Luna's forehead scrunched up into a frown, her head angling towards him. "That's exactly what you've been doing. You didn't tell me, did you?"

"No," Draco agreed, "I didn't tell you…"

"See," Luna snapped angrily, her eyes narrowing. "Secrets."

She didn't give Draco a chance to say anything else, Luna swung her legs out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown and swept from the room, closing the door softly behind her. Draco winced at the gentle click of the door, it was louder than a gun shot to his ears. There was nothing violent about Luna, she wasn't volatile like he was; Draco lashed out, shouted, threw curses both with a wand and with his tongue, but Luna was quiet and gentle which caused her soft words to wound more deeply.

Draco sighed heavily as he pulled his own robe around him and stalked across the bedroom to the bathroom door. He listened, his ear pressed to the smooth wood of the door; he could hear the rush of water from the taps and Draco concluded that Luna was running the bath. Pushing the door with his shoulder, Draco was surprised to find that it wasn't locked, but he supposed that hiding away wasn't really Luna's style. She much preferred to face things head on if she could.

Entering the bathroom, he saw Luna perched on the edge of the bath, her one foot dangling in the tub as she tested the water, sprinkling bath salts into the running facet. The heady scent of jasmine filled his nostrils and Draco breathed deeply, the scent reminded him so much of Luna. Closing the door, Draco leant back against it, watching Luna's bare back as she shrugged off her robe and sank into the bath, swishing her hands around under the water to create more bubbles.

"It's not what you think, Luna," Draco said quietly, pushing himself forward and wandering across the room to her.

"I don't have to think anything, do I, Draco. I've seen it for myself," Luna reminded him.

Draco was silent for a few moments, circling the tub as he considered his response. "It's not as clear cut as you think it is."

"Oh?"

"I did know about it, have known about it for a little while," Draco began slowly.

"Known what exactly, Draco?" Luna demanded, finally looking up at him.

Draco sighed softly. "Known that my father and your mother were involved at one time," he said defeatedly.

"How involved?" Luna squeezed a sponge of water over her shoulder, her eyes on Draco's face.

"Hard to say really," Draco said, seating himself on the edge of the bath.

Luna frowned, "Granted I only saw a little of your memory Draco, but you were there during the argument, you know what was said."

"Oh sure, I know what was said, but that's not the same as knowing what happened, is it?" Draco pointed out.

"No. I suppose it isn't," Luna agreed, lathering a bar of soap between her hands. "You're a lot quicker on the uptake than you let people think you are."

Draco smiled, "Better to let people underestimate you, that way you're always guaranteed to surprise them."

"Is there anyone you trust, Draco?" Luna asked wearily.

He nodded, "Yes. I trust you."

Luna blinked in surprise. "Really? You really trust me?"

"Yes," Draco said, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown, he wasn't lying to her, but the knowledge didn't sit right with him either. Draco had never let anyone close to him the way he did Luna, even though he knew she desired more from him; and he had never trusted anyone other than his parents and himself.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth? Even if you didn't do it straight away, why didn't you tell me at all?" Luna shook her head slowly. It was impossible for her to understand Draco's reasoning, she didn't see why he wouldn't confide this secret to her. After all, it was her mother too, surely she deserved to know the truth.

"I didn't know how you'd react," Draco admitted, treading the belt of his robe absently through his fingers. "I didn't want to upset you with stuff from the past that can't be changed. It's your mother, Luna," he said with a heavy sigh, spreading his arms wide in a sign of defeat. "How was I meant to tell you something bad about the woman you love. She's not here anymore, I didn't want to spoil your memories."

Luna was silent for a long time, her eyes fixed on his face, examining him closely. Too closely, for Draco's liking, he didn't like the soul –piercing feeling that engulfed him whenever Luna's eyes locked with his; especially when he was still keeping secrets.

"It'll take more than that to ruin my memories of my mother, Draco. It's odd to think of her caring about any man except daddy, but I suppose she was young once too. A teenage love affair is not going to alter my feelings towards my mother. But, I suppose your heart was in the right place, even if you didn't do the right thing."

Scratching his head Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm not so sure they were loves young dream to be honest. My understanding is that it came later, as in the first war, later."

Luna's lips pursed and she shook her head. "No, you're mistaken, Draco. Mummy was involved with daddy at that time; she told me all about it."

Draco opened his mouth to correct her, but thought better of it. Why make Esperanza Lovegood out to be a liar? What good did it do? It didn't change anything. "Maybe I was wrong then," he said.

Luan's eyes turned icy and her lips pressed together so tightly with disapproval that they almost disappeared altogether. "You don't listen to a word I say, do you?"

Eyebrows lifting in surprise Draco stared at her opened mouthed. "What? What are you going on about now?"

She jabbed a finger at him, sending a sprinkling of water onto his robe. "You have good reason to say what you did, to think that our parents were involved when they were. What aren't you saying?"

"_Well, Luna, I know they were involved during the first war because your mother was a Death Eater." _Draco could imagine how well that would go down. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't force himself to speak them, at least not yet, not tonight. Luna had been through enough tonight without him adding to her pain.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just assumed that's all. It's a bit much for my mother to dislike yours simply because your mother had my father first. But," he shrugged, "women are weird. Maybe I'll just never understand it because I'm a man."

Luna's eyebrows drew together for a moment, but then the suspicious look vanished. "It's not as strange as you might think," she replied quietly, remembering her own jealousy at the mere thought of Draco with anyone other than herself.

Feeling the animosity from Luna dwindling, Draco reached out and unpinned her hair, letting the long dirty blonde tumble around her bare shoulders, sliding down her back to float in the water. He liked Luna's hair loose, it suited her, sort of wild and untamable as her own spirit was. Draco was learning, and learning quickly, that although Luna was mostly willing to go along with him for a peaceful existence, he was far from controlling her, or even taming her. She did not believe as he did, and she never would, but she was strong enough and secure enough in her own beliefs to at least on the surface, show support for the Death Eaters; for him. Luna had never cared what people said about her, something that Draco couldn't understand, image was very important to him; and Luna showed no signs of altering that to a certain extent. She knew that she still supported Potter, as Draco knew she did, but Potter and his friends didn't, and Luna didn't seem to mind that in the slightest. It was enough for Luna to know.

The water rippled and splashed against the sides of the bath as Luna lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist, resting her cheek against his hipbone. She sighed softly, her shoulders relaxing and her eyes fluttering shut when his hand absently smoothed her hair from her face.

Presently she spoke, "Aren't you coming in?"

Draco's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "Wasn't sure that I was invited," he replied.

Luna drew back from him, fixing him with a steady look, her eyes dancing with mirth she said, "Since when do you wait for an invitation?"

Draco smirked again, shucking off his robe and sliding into the water behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she sank back into his chest, absently playing with his fingers. "What a day," she muttered with a heavy sigh.

Draco's good mood crashed down around him, his face darkening and his eye narrowing to angry slits as his mind latched on to Luna's memories of Nott. "I'll deal with it," he promised quietly, his lips brushing against her ear, causing her to shiver. "Tomorrow, I'll deal with it."


	43. Keeping Promises

Chapter 43

Keeping Promises

The corridors of Hogwarts were cold and deserted, with only the sound of a single set of footsteps echoing dully of the walls as the Death Eater strode through the school down towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. Already knowing the password to the room, the Death Eater entered the common room like a silent shadow and stood on the threshold looking across the room to the deep green sofa where lay Theodore Nott.

Theodore was snoring softly, his mouth hanging open and his head drooping off the end of the sofa. Pansy Parkinson was curled up in a ball in the armchair nearest the sofa. She had a pink blanket tucked around her, and she shivered slightly from the chill of the air, the fire long having died out.

Almost as if she sensed the presence of another person in the room, Pansy blinked and peered over her shoulder, her entire body stiffening as she saw the figure cloaked head to toe in black robes, the Death Eaters mask firmly in place over the face; icy eyes staring out at her, chilling her to the bone. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water, but no words came. She hadn't actually been face to face with a Death Eater before. Snape, the Carrow's and the Malfoy's didn't really seem to count considering she knew them all.

"Get out." The voice that spoke to her from behind the mask was cold and hard, emotionless; and Pansy hurried to obey, almost falling flat on her face as she hastily untangled herself from the blanket. The pink blanket looked oddly out of place as it trailed behind Pansy when she scurried across the room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Pansy's bare feet made no noise as she made her swift way down the corridor that branched off right and left into various dormitories and the bathroom. The room in which Pansy slept was the first door on the right and she flew into the room, letting her blanket fall to the floor as she skidded to a halt beside the bed of Daphne Greengrass, her best friend. Without invitation, Pansy climbed straight into the bed beside Daphne who stirred and looked at her friend in complete surprise.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, her voice groggy with sleep. "Why are you waking me up before the crack of dawn?"

"Shush!" Pansy hissed. "Go to sleep."

"You're shushing me?" Daphne said incredulously. "You invite yourself into my bed first thing in the morning and your shushing me?"

"Death Eater," Pansy hissed through clenched teeth. "Just shush and stay where you are."

Daphne came wide awake at the mention of a Death Eater, who clearly wasn't one that was already in the school. "In the common room? How did they get in?"

"I don't know. We don't need to worry, at least I don't think so," Pansy assured her friend.

"What? How do you know that? Just because we're in Slytherin…."

"No," Pansy interrupted, "It's Theo Nott the Death Eater is after, not us or anyone else."

Daphne's eyebrows drew together in a deep frown. "Why? What's he done?"

"Something he shouldn't have," Pansy replied darkly.

Daphne sighed softly but didn't reply. Instead, she squirmed back down under the covers and closed her eyes. "If you're going to stay here, keep your feet away from me, they're like blocks of ice."

Pansy made an agreeable noise in the back of her throat and curled into her friends back, finding Daphne's hand under the covers she held on tightly, completely unsurprised to find Daphne squeezing back. They lay side by side quietly, their bodies tense as they waited; waited for something to happen.

Down in the common room, Theodore Nott was still asleep, completely oblivious to the ominous presence that had invaded the safety of the common room. He was jerked out of his sleep when he felt a strong force gripping his body and he was pulled unceremoniously off the sofa, landing on the floor with a hard thump.

Grunting and spluttering, a sharp pain stabbing at the top of his head, reminding him that he had drunk way too much, Theo pushed himself into a sitting position. "Zabini you git!" he snapped, holding his head as he looked for his friend. His entire body went ridged, and a fear like nothing he had ever experienced before rushed through his body in a giant wave when he focused on the Death Eater standing silently watching him.

He swallowed passed his dry throat, his hands trembling. Theo's memory came back to him in a blinding flash and he didn't have to ask to know that this Death Eater was here on behalf of Draco. "I….. I didn't do anything!" he cried out.

"You would have. If you hadn't been stopped," the Death Eater replied.

"I didn't mean it," Theo whispered, his eyes darting around, looking for some way of escape.

"Yes you did. You wanted something that was not yours to have. You wanted to touch what did not belong to you. You must now learn what price is to be paid for insulting the Malfoy family." The Death Eater raised his wand, Theo knew it was a man from the sound of his voice. Theo flinched, closing his eyes, but instead of pain, he heard a loud tearing sound and his shirt fell from his body, ripped in two.

The next thing he knew, Theo was being pushed forward, face down on the rough carpet. He tried to struggled, but he was bound tightly with magic, a cold sensation of bands around his arms and legs and body, pinning him down. A cold sweat broke out over his back and under his arms and Theo began to hyperventilate. He had no idea what exactly to expect, but he knew it wouldn't be anything pleasant. Draco had been bad enough when he had paid him a visit, but a visit from a senior Death Eater was going to be ten times worse.

"_Diffindo_!"

Theo screamed when the hex touched his skin. It was like a stinging hex only worse. He felt the spell cut through his skin, burning furiously, and not just one hex, but what felt like hundreds of them; like an invisible whip was crashing down on his back and never in the same place twice. Theo could feel the sticky oozing of blood running down his skin, dripping off his side and his body shuddered. He couldn't hold back his tears and they ran down his face as he gulped for breath.

Up in the bedroom, both Pansy and Daphne jumped at the loud scream that came from the floor below. The girls they shared a room with sat up in bed and the movement and frightened whispers of the other girls along the corridor could be heard.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Millicent Bulstrode demanded, swinging her feet out of bed and pulling on a bathrobe.

"Get back into bed," Pansy said quietly. "Just let it be."

Millicent winced as the screams echoed down the hallways, bouncing off the walls and slicing through the air to hurt her ears. "I can't just let it be. Something is going on and it's not good."

"I wouldn't meddle in the affairs of Death Eaters if I were you, Millicent," Daphne said, propping herself up on her elbow. "Just get back into bed."

Millicent surveyed the two girls for a moment, deducing that they knew more than they were letting on. But before she could ask for further information, she darted out of the room to stop the younger girls going down the stairs to investigate, shooing them all back to their bedrooms and telling them to stay in bed no matter what they heard.

Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister, slipped past Millicent and scurried to her sisters bed, squeezing herself in beside her. "What is it, Daphne? What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Daphne replied primly. "Just stay here and keep out of it."

Millicent returned to the room huffing with annoyance. "Kids," she exclaimed. "They just don't listen. But I've sent them all back to bed. Better keep the door open in case any of them try to sneak past us." She crossed the room to stand at the foot of Daphne's bed, her hands on her hips, "Alright," she said dryly. "I want to see six pairs of hands on top of the duvet right now."

"Oh shut up, Millicent," Pansy couldn't help but crack a smile. "Just get in."

"Where exactly is she meant to fit?" Daphne demanded. "I'm already squashed like a sardine."

"I'll take the bottom of the bed," Millicent said, climbing in. "There's room enough."

"Oh for goodness sake," Daphne muttered, squirming uncomfortably. "Millicent, your bunny slippers are practically up my butt."

"Sorry," Millicent took off the slippers and tossed them over her shoulder. "Better?"

"Much," Daphne retorted. "Now everyone please, just shut up and try to keep calm." That proved to be an impossible task as the cries from Theo were still coming, loud and terrified and they did nothing to keep the girls calm.

On the other side of the common room, up in the boys dormitory, they were all awake too. Although not having Pansy Parkinson to warn them all to stay in bed, the boys made their way downstairs, headed by Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, crowding together under the stone archway and staring horrified at the whimpering form of Theodore and the Death Eater standing above him.

"Dear Merlin," Blaise hissed, his hand coming to his mouth.

The Death Eater turned his head and stared at them without blinking. "An audience."

The hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle huddled behind Zabini, waiting his instructions and expecting his protection as they had from Draco before him. "What's going on?" Goyle ventured to whisper in Blaise's ear.

"How do I know?" Blaise snapped back.

With a flick of his wand, the Death Eater spun Theo onto his stomach and the boy cried out in pain. The carpet was rough and stung his back where the flesh had been burnt off his bones, "I'm sorry," he stammered through his tears. "I didn't really mean anything. I wouldn't have hurt …."

"Silence!" the Death Eater bellowed. "Don't ever speak her name," he hissed, leaning down over Theo so only he could hear him. "Do you want to add further insult to injury and let everyone know what you tried to do to her?"

"I wouldn't have hurt her," he repeated. "Not her. Never. I'd never let anything happen to her."

"She isn't yours to protect, is she?" the Death Eater pointed out. "Her protector requires you to pay for what you have done." Lifting his wand again, eyes flashing dangerously behind the mask he said, "You may all witness what it means to take on the Death Eaters. What price must be paid for trying to mess with the Malfoy's. _Crucio_!"

Theodore screamed again, the pain hit his body like an exploding firework. Again and again the sparks rocketed through his system, like a never ending fire the pain scorched its way over his muscles, melting his bones until he could do nothing but scream.

How long he endured the torture Theo didn't know. It felt like a timeless time. And then, the pain let up and his body was still. He lay there, unable to move, panting harshly as sweat trickled from his forehead into his eyes making them sting and mingling with his own tears. He was aware of his friends, of his fellow housemates standing watching and he didn't blame them for not getting involved, for not trying to stop it. He wouldn't have tried to help if it were some other poor sap on the floor either.

The Death Eater hovered over him, a slow, cold smirk twisting his lips, the eyes looking out at him distinctly frosty and uncaring. "Do you remember what was said to you the last time you touched what did not belong to you?" the Death Eater asked, almost conversationally. "I believe you were told that if you did it again, your hand would be cut off. Remember?"

"No," Theo whispered, "Please."

"Did she say that?" The Death Eater whispered viciously, bending close to Theo. "Did she? Did she beg you to leave her alone?"

Theo didn't respond, the Death Eater didn't really want him to and he couldn't face it.

"Draco Malfoy always keeps his word." The Death Eater rested the tip of his wand to Theo's palm, silently executing his spell.

Theo saw what was going to happen a split second before it did. The pain hit; the most excruciating pain he had felt so far. Theo's lips parted and he screamed, louder and longer than he had already done. Pleas of mercy punctuating his cries and his body strained against his invisible ties as Theo felt both fire and ice at the same time, it hurt, but not in the same way as the Cruciatus curse. This was a focused pain that sunk into his skin and attacked the nervous system in his hand.

The relief he felt when the pain stopped was pure sweetness. The invisible ties were lifted and Theo curled himself up into a ball, crying harsh, racking sobs, his body visibly shaking as he cradled his lifeless hand and looked up at the Death Eater, praying that the ordeal was over. He might still have his hand, but Theo knew he never use it again, for all intents and purposes his hand might as well have been cut off at the wrist; he was suffering the equivalent.

Storing his wand way in his robes the Death Eater looked down at Theo, angling himself so that he could see the terrified crowd of boys huddled together on the steps. Some of the younger students were crying quietly, and the older boys had their arms around them, trying to comfort and reassure them when there was none to give.

The mask the Death Eater wore began to shimmer, dissolving slowly, elegantly even, into a white mist, drifting up and away from the mans face. Theo's eyes widened and the collective gasp from the others told Theo they were as shocked as he was. "Draco!" he exclaimed.

"Don't ever cross me again. Next time I'll take your life; and you now know first hand that I keep to my promises." Draco warned, shooting a hard look at Blaise Zabini who cowered backwards. Twisting on his heel, Draco stormed from the room, his robes billowing behind him.


	44. Like Having IceCream

Chapter 44

Like Having Ice-cream

Draco walked back to his room with long purposeful strides. The red hot anger that had been boiling through his veins like larva had strangely left him when he had been heading to the Slytherin common room and when he arrived there he had left nothing but an icy thirst for revenge and complete indifference towards the boy on the floor.

Entering his room, Draco crept towards the bedroom not wanting to wake Luna. She had been sleeping peacefully when he left her. Luna however, was awake, sitting up in bed waiting for him when he shut the door quietly.

"Draco, where have you been?" she paused to take in his Death Eater robes and her face paled. "Why didn't you tell me you were going? When you're doing Death Eater things I wish you'd tell me and say goodbye." She scrabbled across the bed on her knees, the duvet tucked haphazardly around her waist, her breasts on full display, distracting him for a moment.

"Hum, what?" he blinked and drew his eyes back to her face.

Luna pursed her lips crossly. "You could be doing something dangerous and you wouldn't tell me. You don't think I'm strong enough to handle it all."

"Yes, yes I do," Draco assured her, placing his wand on the bedside table and stretching out on the bed. "It wasn't Death Eater business. It was Malfoy business."

Luna huffed. "Well, I'm a Malfoy aren't I?"

"Yes." Draco's finger trailed along her jaw for a moment. "That's what I was sorting out."

"You mean, what happened last night?"

"That's right. I dealt with it just like I promised."

"What did you do?" Luna asked fearfully.

Draco sighed heavily, pushing himself up into a sitting position and clutching his head in his hands. "Not what I wanted to do."

"Draco," she persisted gently. "What did you do?"

A low defeated groan came from Draco. "I wanted to kill him for you," he murmured, glancing up at her. "I wanted to kill him for what he tried to do to you. But I couldn't. I was all ready to do it, and when it came right down to it; I couldn't."

"Draco…."

He waved her away irritably, swinging his legs off the bed and pacing around the room, anger running off him in waves. "I couldn't kill to protect my own wife. What does that make me?" he demanded, his eyes flashing furiously.

Luna sighed softly, reaching out to him, pleased when he let her take his hand. "I think," she began thoughtfully, "that you would kill to protect me, if you thought the threat to me was big enough; but you know that Theodore Nott isn't. He's foolish, yes, and needed a warning, but he's not threatening; not really. I don't forgive him and I won't forget it, but I want us to move on from it."

Draco frowned, but went with her when she tugged him onto the bed and let her hug him, stroking his head and murmuring softly in his ear. He had the nagging suspicion that he was being gotten around, but he couldn't exactly see how she was doing it. "My father would have killed him," Draco said darkly.

Smoothing his hair from his forehead, Luna observed him silently for a few moments. She wasn't sure just how she would feel if Draco had turned up and told her he had killed Theodore Nott. On the one hand she understood how Draco felt about matters, but on the other, nothing had actually happened and even though she was the one in the middle of it all, somehow Luna felt that Draco was suffering more over it that she was.

"Draco," she said wisely. "Take a look at what you have. Think of all you did to get it. Remember it only takes one second to lose it all."

Draco nodded, "I suppose so," he agreed ruefully.

"What you did, you did for me," Luna offered, her eyes turning misty and a dreamy smile playing over her lips. "You're my hero, Draco." She kissed his cheek softly, hugging him close to her and hoping that her words soothed him and eased his troublesome thoughts. Draco had enough troublesome thoughts to be getting on with, without Theodore Nott weighing on his mind.

Draco smirked, satisfied. He could live quite nicely being Luna's hero. It was a title he felt he deserved; although, if he was truly honest with himself, Draco wasn't entirely sure that Luna would say the same thing if she knew exactly what he had done to Theodore. He had no idea what she thought had transpired between them, but he was willing to let her think whatever she wanted to so long as it made her feel better and kept him right up there on his white horse where hero's belonged.

Sighing softly, Luna released him and got out of bed. "Baby's pressing on my bladder again." She poked at her stomach with the tips of her fingers. "I do wish he wouldn't do that," she muttered absently.

Draco grinned, examining her from the side as she padded into the bathroom; she was definitely showing now and she had to take extra care to ensure she wore her special charmed robes when she left the room in order to hide her condition. They had agreed to tell his parents when they returned to Malfoy Manor for Christmas, and Luna didn't want to risk anyone else telling them in the meantime. When she came back, Luna paused in front of the mirror and patted her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"I'm getting chubby," she commented.

"I thought so," Draco teased.

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "I'm eating more too."

"Yes. I noticed. You'll be giving Goyle a run for his money soon."

"Perhaps. Do you think other people have noticed?"

Draco shrugged, sitting up and pulling off his Death Eater robes. "How do I know? I only notice because its you. I can't see that anyone is really going to be interested in your eating habits."

"Pansy will notice," Luna predicted. "She notices everything."

"That's because she sticks her nose in everyone else's business," Draco retorted crossly. "She's always been the same." Putting his robes away, Draco flopped down in a chair and watched her as she examined herself, twisting about before the mirror.

"Does it bother you, Draco?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Well, me getting bigger?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't mind you getting fat." He laughed at the annoyed look she gave him.

"I'm being serious," she stuck her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Come here," he demanded firmly.

Luna crossed the room and stood before him. "Did you want something?"

"Yes." His strong hands ran up the outside of her legs making her breath hitch in her throat. Before Luna fully realised what Draco was doing he took hold of her hips and pulled her forward so that she was sitting astride him.

Luna grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady herself as desire flooded her. She could feel his rock hard erection pressing powerfully against her and wild sensations stormed her body. In a distant rational part of her mind Luna couldn't believe how utterly arouse she was, Draco hadn't touched her, he hadn't even kissed her yet and already her body was on fire.

"Kiss me."

His words were a command and Luna had no other thought than to instantly obey. She leant forward and brushed her lips lightly across his.

Suddenly Draco lifted his hand and curled it around the nape of her neck. He pulled her mouth roughly to his, kissing her with a furious passion that matched the pent-up need in her. His tongue plunged in deeply and Luna took it willingly; inviting the sensual invasion of her mouth. She wanted to taste him, feel him. She wanted to be as close to him as possible.

In one smooth move Luna found herself sitting on the edge of the little writing desk. Draco kissed her harder, his fingers stroking her legs, making her squirm and shiver. Luna gasped softly, anticipation coiling inside her when his fingers slid deep into her body.

She whispered his name, her hands dropping to his zip and slipping into his trousers, wrapping around the hard yet soft skin. Draco groaned, biting her bottom lip gently. Her hands were soft and gentle as she firmly stroked him; teasing him as he was attempting to tease her.

Draco broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, pressing his lips between her legs making her gasp in surprise. His tongue moved deliciously over her, easing inside her, tasting her, driving her mad. Luna moaned, her fingers sinking into his hair as his tongue thrust deeper inside her and her hips wiggled beneath him. His hot mouth captured her overly sensitised nub the tip of his tongue creating slow teasing circles.

Whimpering with pleasure Luna's body turned weak as she bucked against him. She moaned his name, lifting her legs over his shoulders urging him on as the liquid heat turned her body to jelly. Wave after wave of pure bliss crashed through her as she cried out, her back arching as she shuddered to climax.

Draco's hands were swift as he undid his trousers, the silver of his belt buckle clanking loudly when it hit the floor with the rest of the material. Luna watched him dreamily as he positioned himself above her and then without hesitation Draco plunged into her already quivering body. A sound she didn't recognise came from her lips as she gave herself over to the incredible feelings Draco gave her. Lifting her legs so that her feet rested on the end of the desk Luna tilted her hips, desperate to feel his hard flesh fill her to capacity.

Draco's fingers dug into her hips as he thrust into her. He groaned as he surged inside her body, loving the feeling of being completely engulfed by her. He could feel her hands gripping his arms, his muscles bunching under the skin as he rocked backwards and forwards in the cradle of her hips.

Draco's head dipped to her neck, his breath coming out in hot, harsh bursts in time with each powerful thrust. He smirked, her high panting moans revealed to him just how lost she was on the rush of pleasure he gave her.

She cried out, writhing on the desk beneath him; her head thrown back and her hair spilling out around her. A maelstrom of emotions seared through her body, her skin tingled and her breath kept catching in her throat. Luna wished it could go on forever, that she could continuously feel him moving inside her, she couldn't get enough of Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly she heard Draco shout her name. He reared above her as his body stopped still for a long moment. Draco shuddered violently as he reached his own release. Panting for breath Draco allowed his body to sink on to hers, his head pillowed against the soft fullness of her breast.

Luna sighed contentedly, her skin glowing and her face flushed. She smiled when Draco kissed her softly. "How nice," she murmured.

Draco rolled his eyes, his lips twitching with amusement. "Hum. You know," he bent to retrieve his clothes from the floor. "We won't be able to do that for much longer."

Luna looked rather worried. "Why not?"

"Because you'll soon be so fat you'll break the desk," he laughed as her hand shot out to swat him, but he ducked just out reach.

"You think your funny, don't you? Well, you just carry on Draco Malfoy," Luna said sweetly. "I have a secret weapon at my disposal."

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I'll tell Pansy that you called me fat and made me cry," Luna threatened, her eyes dancing. "We'll see who has the last laugh when she starts to lecture you."

Draco held up his hands and scooped up a white tissue from the box on the bedside table. Waving it her he declared dramatically, "I surrender! I surrender! You win! Please don't do that, my ears can't take it."

"Well, if your going to surrender completely, I suppose I could change my mind," Luna offered agreeably.

"Good girl," Draco said approvingly, his palms coming to rest on the desk on either side of her. "I have to say, that I would have drawn the surrender out a bit longer, secured some promises for myself," he smirked, brushing his lips over her jaw.

"Well, I'm a lot nicer than you are," Luna said reasonably.

Draco threw back his head and laughed. "That's for damn sure."

"Besides, I wouldn't really want to inflict a Pansy lecture on you. You might escape Hogwarts and leave me here with her."

"Yes, I might have done that," he agreed, helping her down from the desk and relaxing back into the chair. "But, she hasn't chased me out of school yet."

"If I had to bet on you or Pansy, I'd bet on her. She'll wear you down before you could get to her," Luna warned him playfully.

Draco nodded. "I don't think it would be so shameful to retreat from an advance from Army Parkinson, do you?"

"No," Luna replied. "Definitely not. I'd retreat."

"Then we can retreat together," Draco offered, taking her hand as she passed by him, her robe now wrapped around her, and kissing her fingers lightly.

"Oh good," Luna said pleased. "I shouldn't really like to leave you behind, Draco, you're like having ice cream on a hot day."

"I am?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Of course silly," she exclaimed as though the comment made complete sense. "The day is so much more enjoyable with you in it."


	45. The Kitten

**A/N: Just a fun little chapter to ease off the previous angst.**

The Kitten

Following Draco's attack on Theodore Nott, life at Hogwarts dragged on. Students went to classes, they went to Hogsmeade and the Carrow's continued to terrorise the student body. Draco was pleased to note that Theodore Nott had taken the warning on board and stayed as far away from him and Luna as was humanly possible. He didn't sit near Draco in class and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table during meal times, he never even looked in their direction unless it was unavoidable. The other Slytherin students were also treating Draco differently, they looked at him now with fear in their eyes and hurried to obey any order he issued, terrified of any repercussions should he be made angry.

Draco had, at the beginning of the term been concerned that Blaise Zabini had been watching him, waiting for some way to humiliate him or attempt to undermine him and have his authority in the Slytherin house questioned and taken away; now Zabini fell into line with the rest of the house. He minded his manners around Draco and was careful to keep a note of respect in his voice when he spoke to him. Zabini would not forget what happened to Nott in a hurry and he had no desire for Draco to extract the same form of punishment onto him. No-one could discover the reason for Draco's anger, why Nott had been subjected to such actions, and no-one was brave enough to ask Draco either, so it remained a mystery and as mystery's are prone to do, it took on a life of its own and there were numerous stories drifting about, it all depended on which version a person fancied believing.

Pansy Parkinson had a genuine reason to moan and complain these days, Halloween had come and gone with no formal celebration whatsoever, and she had been informed by Snape that her Christmas Ball was not going to be forthcoming either. Luna was the one forced to listen to Pansy's grieved tones declaring how mean Snape was and how unfair life had become. Battling with her own morning sickness and a slight ache in her lower back, Luna had no interest in Pansy's mundane complaints, but she suffered through them with a stiff smile and a nod here and there. That was all Pansy really required from her anyway.

Luna was currently in hiding; she had managed to escape the never ending whining that was Pansy and she was busy hunting for her little kitten through her rooms. She had seen him earlier that morning when he had been lying on the floor before the window basking in the weak rays of the autumn sun. Now she couldn't find him anywhere. Curiosity as to where he had gone had now given way to complete panic as she yanked open cupboards and moved furniture looking for him, afraid he had somehow managed to get stuck somewhere, although common sense told her that he would be crying and crying loudly for attention if he was stuck.

That was how Draco found her when he returned to his room after completing his homework in the library, he said working with her around was too much of a distraction for him. He strolled through the door to find Luna looked frazzled; her hair was escaping from its braid in long strands, her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were wide and panicked.

"Draco!" she exclaimed as soon as she set eyes on him.

"What's the matter?" Draco frowned and dropped his books on the little coffee table.

"It's all your fault," she accused, un-necessarily jabbing a finger towards him.

Draco's eyebrows raised slightly. Luna never ever accused him of anything. Not since they'd had their little mind connection and she had discovered the truth about her mother's affair with Lucius. "What did I do?"

"You lost him!" tears pricked the back of her eyes and lodged in a tight knot at her throat.

"Lost who?" Draco was by now thoroughly confused.

"Midnight." Luna stuck her hands on her hips and positively glared at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of the kitten. Luna fussed about the thing much more than Draco felt was strictly necessary, and spoilt it rotten; she even allowed it to sleep on the bed, on _his_ side of the bed, which he didn't appreciate. The kitten disliked him and Draco knew it. Luna simpered and cooed over it, she lavished it with attention and the kitten became distinctly huffy when Draco made sure to remove it from Luna's grasp so that she could focus that attention on him. The kitten did not like to share Luna's attention, and neither did Draco. Therefore he was continually at odds with the black ball of fluff and frequently got scratched for his own petty jealously.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," he said reassuringly. "Bloody always is," he muttered under his breath.

"He was. He was right here before you left to go to the library. You must have let him out. You know he's not allowed out, he's still too little." Luna flung her hands up in the with a moan of despair. "You lost him! How irresponsible of you. He's probably out there frightened and lost."

"We can hope," Draco mumbled, attempting to arrange his face into some sort of expression that might show that he was interested and cared deeply. He was under no illusions that the kitten would find its way back. Animals always did.

"You'd better go and look for him."

"I'd better what?" Draco asked astounded.

"Go and look for him," Luna pointed a finger towards the door. "Quickly, Draco. Someone might trample on him. He might fall into the Black Lake! Oh! He might go into the Forbidden Forest and get eaten!" she ended on a high wail of misery and burst into tears.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," Draco exclaimed exasperated. He crossed the room to her and hugged her tightly, rocking her gently against his chest. "He'll come back. You don't need to get all worked up about it."

"But he's lost," Luna persisted.

"Well, yeah but…."

"And all alone."

"I suppose…."

"How can you be so callous not to care that he's lost?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

"I didn't say…."

"Anything could happen to him. He's just a poor defenceless little kitten."

"Well…."

"You'll have to go and look for him."

"I don't think…."

"Oh! You just don't care about me. You don't care how I feel!"

Draco's eyebrows rose again. "I'd call that a radical interpretation of the one sided conversation you've just had," he said dryly. Luna was not the type of person to be irrational about things, but she had been weepy and overreacting a lot lately, something which he put down to her pregnancy as it was just so out of character for her.

"If you care about me at all you'd go and look for him. After all, you lost him," she said stubbornly.

"Fine," Draco sighed heavily, releasing his hold on her and stalking to the door. "If it will make you feel better I'll go and look for the hair ball."

He let the door slam shut behind him with a bang and stormed down to the Slytherin common room. He felt justified in the thought that gifting Luna with a kitten had been the biggest mistake of his life. The creature did nothing but irritate him, shed on his side of the bed, scratch him half to death and just generally aggravate him. The irrational and extremely irritated part of Draco's brain felt that the kitten had only gotten lost to put him out.

He entered the common room, his face set like granite. "Crabbe. Goyle. Zabini. You're assistance is required."

The three boys who had been playing a game of exploding snap dropped what they were doing and hurried after Draco as he stomped back out of the common room. "Everything alright, Malfoy?" Crabbe ventured to ask.

"No," Draco replied through grit teeth. "The kitten has gone and gotten itself lost. You have to help me find it."

Zabini glanced from Crabbe to Goyle in surprise. "Is that it?"

"That's it." Draco confirmed.

"That's why you've got a face like thunder? Because the kitten got lost?" Zabini pressed.

"Yes." Draco snapped.

"You got blamed, didn't you?" Goyle hid his smile behind his hand.

"Yes." Draco ground out through grit teeth.

"You don't like the kitten, do you?" Crabbe grinned.

"Not in the slightest," Draco agreed.

"Where do we look first then," Zabini rubbed his hands together. "I suppose it would be better to split up? Cover more ground that way, don't you think, Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Draco stopped at the head of the staircase. "Goyle, you and I will take the grounds, Zabini, you and Crabbe look inside the school."

"On it," Crabbe said as he turned to Zabini to discuss exactly where they should look first.

Draco descended the stairs with Goyle behind him and entered the grounds of Hogwarts. He had far more important and interesting things to be doing with his day and he was stuck scouting around the school looking for a fuzz ball that was more trouble than it was worth! But, on the bright side, when he returned to Luna with the offending kitten in his arms she would be so pleased that she would want to reward his good efforts. Draco's lips turned up into a smirk, and he would be oh so happy to let her reward him.

"Do we split up?" Goyle wondered, squinting into the distance, looking for a black spot that might be the kitten.

"Probably best," Draco agreed. "You take the Astronomy tower and the greenhouses. I'll take the Black Lake and the oaf's cottage."

They turned their separate ways and Draco strolled, hands in his pockets, eyes peeled, along the grounds of Hogwarts. Winter was coming, Draco could tell by the weather, the wind had a definite bite to it now and the days were much shorter, night time crept up on him before he even knew it. He was looking forward to going home, getting away from school for a bit, the lure of Christmas presents and Christmas parties was strong, and he had the feeling that Christmas probably didn't mean all that much to the Dark Lord, so he probably wouldn't deem it necessary to drop by for Christmas dinner, or to sing songs or to partake in any of the other festive treats of the season. His mother would have decorated, she always did by the time he got home, and he could barely wait for Christmas morning, for Luna to see all the gifts he had bought for her. And his parents, Draco smiled gleefully, just wait until he and Luna told them of the baby, his father would be ecstatic. Draco didn't dwell on what his mother would say, he refused to let her bitter resentment of a woman long since dead ruin things for him, and he was damn sure he wouldn't allow her to ruin anything for Luna.

Draco eased his worry with the consoling thought that Narcissa would probably have gotten over everything by the time they got home anyway.

He searched high and low, but he could not discover the whereabouts of the dratted kitten. Draco was heading back to the Court yard and fully prepared to give up when he stumbled across Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle standing around a tree. Zabini had found the kitten and it was stuck up in the tree.

Draco stared up into the bare branches where the, (as he secretly referred to the kitten), wretched creature, was sitting, clinging to the branch and making a small noise that Draco figured was probably crying.

"Stupid thing," he muttered, pulling his wand from the inside of his robes.

"How did it get up there?" Goyle wondered scratching his head.

"Well, it's a bit of a shot in the dark, but maybe it climbed up there," Zabini replied sarcastically.

"But if it got up, then shouldn't it be able to get down?" Crabbe pointed out with a small frown.

"You'd think." Draco gave a long suffering sigh and executed a summoning spell. This irksome kitten was one giant pain in his ass after another. The kitten yowled loudly at being floated through the air, his legs were stiff as pokers and his claws splayed out dangerously as he was brought down to Draco. Draco took the kitten in his arms and was immediately reminded that the kitten disliked him with as much passion as he disliked the kitten. Four sets of claws dug into his skin, sinking in deep, scratching madly and drawing blood.

Draco gave a yell and dropped the kitten to the ground. He landed, as all cats do, neatly on his feet and sped away over the cobbled stones.

"What happened?" Zabini asked, struggling to control the laughter in his voice. He rather enjoyed seeing Draco Malfoy brought down to size by a kitten.

"Vicious fur ball attacked me!" Draco complained. Realising that the kitten was escaping he pushed himself forward into a run. "Get him!"

And there they were, four seventeen year old Slytherin students chasing a tiny kitten through the school; and being outwitted.

The kitten was faster, smaller and far more agile that the bumbling humans chasing him and he darted through the corridors with ease; his little heart pounding, wanting only to get back to the warmth and safety of his little home.

Zabini, cutting through a secret passage way behind a tapestry managed to cut the kitten off and stop it cold with a stunning spell. "Should have done that in the first place, if we'd have thought it through properly," he said, panting heavily.

"He just moved too fast," Crabbe said, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

Goyle mumbled an agreement, clutching at the stitch that was shooting up his side.

Draco grabbed hold of the kitten by the scruff of his neck and tucked it securely under his arm. He pushed his hair from his forehead and took a moment to regulate his breathing glancing from one boy to the other.

"I don't think this really needs to go beyond the four of us," Zabini said slowly.

"You mean being out run by a kitten?" Goyle asked.

Draco scowled.

"Exactly," said Crabbe

"Then lets never speak of it again." Turning with the captured kitten under his arm, Draco headed back to Luna to claim his reward.


	46. Malfoy's Always Win

Chapter 46

Malfoy's Always Win

The Christmas holidays came around faster than Luna had anticipated. Halloween had come and gone without any form of celebration and Christmas had approached in much the same way. Snape had again refused Pansy's suggestion of an elegant Christmas Ball and there was nothing at Hogwarts to even suggest Christmas was on its way.

Luna remembered when there had been tinsel wrapped around the banisters of the stair case, holly and ivy entwined over the picture frames, mistletoe in the doorways and a fully decorated tree in the Great Hall. Now there was nothing, not even the warbling of Christmas songs from the portraits or festive rhymes from Peeves.

She was glad to be going home, glad to leave the doom and gloom of Hogwarts behind, and Luna wasn't surprise in the least to learn that there was no-one staying at school over the holidays this year.

The train ride to Kings Cross had been different entirely to the one going to Hogwarts when the students were quiet, subdued, unsure of what to expect when then arrived there. Now they were all chatting and laughing knowing that they were going home to be with their families.

She and Draco were going straight from the station to St Mungo's to visit her father and as the train pulled into the station she was almost bouncing in her seat, her fingers laced with Draco's. "I hope he's better than the last time we saw him."

"That won't take much beating," Draco replied dryly, flicking his wand to bring the luggage down off the rack.

Luna caught her bottom lip between her teeth, worry lines etching themselves across her face. "Do you think he'll still be the same, Draco?"

"How do I know?" Draco asked irritably, pulling her out of the compartment and into the throngs of students all trooping off the train. "Considering there weren't many people back this year I don't know how there can be such a crush getting off the train."

Luna sighed quietly, her mouth twisting up in thought. She knew from experience that Draco was no longer paying any attention to her and she retreated into her own mind and her own worries. She had written to her father during her time at Hogwarts as she had done every other year since she started school but she had not received a response. Honestly Luna wasn't sure if she had expected a response, she didn't really know what the procedure was at St Mungo's at that particular ward and she hadn't wanted to bother Lucius with questions he would probably find irrelevant at such a time.

She hoped that Bellatrix had kept her promise to send her father books and fresh flowers. Although how much stock she should put into the promise of someone like Bellatrix Luna wasn't sure. She liked to think that as they were family now Bellatrix might think to put her wishes and feelings towards the top of her list of priorities. Of course, Bellatrix being the type of person Bellatrix was, Luna also knew it wasn't a very realistic prospect.

It hardly took them any time at all to apperate to St Mungo's and Luna sighed again at Draco's annoyed huff as soon as they walked into the foyer. "For the love of Merlin, why is everyone in my way today?"

"I'm sure it's not personal, Draco," Luna attempted to sooth him and was rewarded with another huff.

As they made their way through the hospital Luna's lips crept into a wider and wider smile. There was a big tree set up in the foyer, tinsel, holly and ivy strewn along the walls in giant loops and swirls and coloured candles flickered merrily in the windows. The Christmas sprit was well and truly in St Mungo's in spite of the precarious state of the wizarding world, and it did Luna's heart good. She knew it would do Harry's heart good too if he could see it. It told Luna that the wizarding world had not given up, not on themselves or on Harry and there was faith beneath the surface that they would triumph over the Dark Lord. That could not come soon enough for Luna. She wanted her son to be born into a world of safety, into a world that was full of good, decent and brave people, not people who wanted to destroy others merely for their own beliefs and blood status. Absently her hand rubbed across her stomach, silently sending her love and strength to her child.

"You alright?" Draco noticed her hand against her stomach and his own stomach immediately tied itself up in tight knots.

"Yes," Luna nodded and stepped out of the lift as it pinged. "I'm fine, Draco."

His muscles relaxed and he fell into step beside her as she walked down the corridor to the white double doors that lead onto Mr Lovegood's ward. He sighed softly and rolled his eyes, usually Draco didn't mind humouring Luna, but her father was a whole different ball of wax. He was insane, even if the certificate had been bought and paid for by Lucius, Draco still felt that it was justifiable. The man had always been insane and Luna had been ostracized at school because of it. Draco couldn't help but wonder sometimes if he would have turned on his considerable charms with Luna before all of this if she had been normal.

Luna took a deep breath and pushed open the door, she smiled at the medi-witch sitting at the desk. "I'm Luna Malfoy, I'm here to see my father Mr Lovegood."

"Hello," the woman smiled, and pointed towards a bed by the window. "That's his bed right there, he's playing chess with another patient at the moment. I'll just go and fetch him for you."

Luna seated herself in one of the arm chairs beside the bed and Draco took up his stance beside the window, staring out at the frost covered street below. He had a feeling Luna was going to want to stay here as long as possible, but he wished he didn't have to be here too, he hated hospitals and he didn't have the patience to deal with someone like Mr Lovegood.

"Luna!" Mr Lovegood came into the room on the arm of the medi-witch, his face lighting up at the sight of his daughter.

"Daddy!" Luna exclaimed in delight. She jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "You look wonderful."

Her father smiled and sat down in the chair beside the bed, taking hold of Luna's hand and patting it gently as she looked him over with a critical eye. His blue striped bathrobe was knotted neatly at his waist, a warm pair of brown slippers on his feet and his hair washed and brushed neatly. He looked healthy and relaxed and Luna's heart fairly sang at the sight of him.

"I feel fine, pumpkin," he told her with a smile. "They take very good care of me and I have some nice healers. I get new books delivered every few weeks too," he added with a puzzled frown leaning backwards and plucking a leather bound book off the bedside table. "I'm not sure where they come from," he handed the book to Luna. "I get fresh flowers delivered too. Such nice flowers, they always have a lovely scent."

Luna smiled, pleased that her request had been carried out.

Draco gapped like a fish, he could hardly believe that Bellatrix had remembered and had kept to her promise. He would have bet good money that she wouldn't have.

"It's Bellatrix, daddy, she promised to send the books and flowers from Malfoy Manor for me while I was at Hogwarts."

"Bellatrix? Who's Bellatrix? Very nice of her to help you out, sweetheart."

Luna swallowed nervously. "Bellatrix Lestrange, daddy."

Her fathers face paled. "Bellatrix Lestrange?" the name left him in almost a hiss. "Why are you associating with a woman like her?"

"She's my aunt," Draco snapped.

Mr Lovegood looked up, surprised to see Draco leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "You!" he exclaimed.

"Me," Draco agreed. "Who did you expect? Harry Potter?"

"Draco," Luna scolded lightly. "Now, daddy, surely you aren't surprised to see Draco here? He's come to visit you too."

"I don't see why," Mr Lovegood replied. "He doesn't want to be here any more than I want him here."

"That's not nice," Luna chided. "Draco does want to be here, don't you, Draco?"

"Oh yes," Draco said, "Nowhere else I'd rather be right now." That at least was the truth even if he didn't mean it in the sense Luna would like him to. He did want to be there, he was concerned over what Lovegood would say to Luna about the Malfoy family.

Mr Lovegood surveyed him with blue eyes that were sharper than Draco expected them to be. "Yes, I believe you." For a moment he thought that Mr Lovegood could see right through his skull into the deepest, sneakiest part of his brain and really see what he was thinking.

Draco shifted slightly but didn't turn is gaze away from Lovegood's. He didn't want the crazy man to think he was getting to him.

"Well, I have news, daddy."

"What news is that then, sweetheart?" Mr Lovegood ignored Draco completely and squeezed Luna's hand gently. "Tell me everything that has been happening."

Luna started out slowly, giving her father the run down of the changes at Hogwarts. Mr Lovegood listened gravely, nodded, tutted and clicked his tongue with disapproval. His fuzzy white eyebrows met together in fury when he discovered that Snape was headmaster. "To think he would be awarded that position after murdering the previous headmaster."

Luna paled slightly and she almost felt Draco stiffen behind her. "Well, that's not something we should think about right now," she said decisively. "We should talk about nicer things."

Mr Lovegood shot a withering look at Draco. "I can understand why you would want to do that, Luna. But at the same time I cannot understand it. I cannot understand why you would protect this boy."

Luna's shoulder's squared. "Daddy, Draco is important to me. He's my husband, I love him and I want you two to get along. What happened to Dumbledore wasn't his fault, not entirely. You don't know the particulars, daddy, you're judging Draco without knowing the whole story. You taught me not to judge, daddy, to be opened minded about things and people. I would have thought that you would afford my husband the same courtesy."

Mr Lovegood smiled easily. "You're right of course, Luna. Let's talk of pleasanter things. Do you have any fancy parties coming up over Christmas? I may be stuck in here but I want you to have fun."

"I'm sure I will have fun." Luna continued to tell her father of the upcoming dance at Malfoy Manor.

Draco half listened to Luna while keeping the rest of his attention on Mr Lovegood. The man was not as loony as Draco had thought he was, there was a sharp intelligence beneath the soft blue eyes and candy floss beard. An intelligence that reminded him of Luna, he could see the resemblance now; Luna might looked exactly like her mother but she had a mind like her father and that was rather disturbing. Draco felt in his bones that he couldn't trust Mr Lovegood, he was far to canny for Draco's liking.

"Something wrong daddy?" Luna asked when her father remained silent when he should have been answering her, her his tilted slightly and his eyes watching her intently.

"I'm not sure I know you anymore, Luna," he said.

"Well of course you do. I know I haven't seen you in a while and you haven't been at your best health lately, but I'm still me, daddy."

"You're living in a house with Bellatrix Lestrange. You're talking about attending a party with Death Eaters as if there's nothing wrong with it and your married to a murderer." Mr Lovegood sighed heavily. "I blame myself, I wasn't around to protect you as a father should. I let you down."

"That's nonsense," Luna replied briskly. "The Death Eaters are people the same as you and I. They fight for what they believe in just the same as members of the Order of the Phoenix." Luna remembered Draco saying something similar to once before. "And Draco is not a murderer. Draco did what he had to do at the time, he had his reasons and its not for anyone else to judge him. You said that you wouldn't judge him." Closing her eyes for a moment Luna touched her fingers to her temple and willed herself not to say something that she was going to regret, her father was ill after all, he needed gentle handling.

"Visiting time's up," the medi-witch announced, smiling round at the other family members in the ward.

"Time to go then," Draco said, pushing himself off the wall, and holding out a hand to help Luna up.

Automatically she took his hand and smoothed down her skirt. "I'll come to see you again soon, daddy." She leant over and kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "I love you, daddy." Next time would be the time to tell him about the baby, Luna decided, when she brought him his Christmas presents and she would come alone. Draco might antagonise the situation.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Mr Lovegood hugged and kissed her back, smiling as she turned away.

Quick as a snake striking, his hand shot up and gripped Draco's wrist tightly. Draco jumped and glanced down in surprise. "What?" he asked through grit teeth.

"How does it feel young master Malfoy, to have the blood traitor you despise cloak your sins for you?"

Draco's top lip curled up into a sneer, he had learnt a long time ago that his arrogance and superiority complex could be a good defence. "How does it feel, to have the daughter you love corrupted by a Malfoy?"

Mr Lovegood's arm shook with anger, his blue eyes snapping with impotent rage. "I'm not afraid of an arrogant little boy like you. You will not drag her down to your level of darkness until she's in too deep to get out of it. I will protect my daughter from the ruin that will surely befall her being tied up with you and your family."

"She's no longer yours to protect," Draco reminded the older man snidely. His lips twisted into a satisfied smirk. "You lost your wife to my father and you've lost your daughter to me. She's having my baby, that makes her mine completely." He felt Mr Lovegood's grip loosen in shock as his mouth dropped open and his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. Shaking off the older man's arm he added, "Malfoy's always win."

Twisting on his heels Draco sauntered after Luna, his back straight and satisfaction nestled in his chest as the doors to the ward swung shut behind him on the agonising cry from the old man he had left broken in the chair.


	47. Home Again

**A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone over the patronization of my story One Mistake. You have all been very supportive by way of informing others of what has happened and advising me as to how to report this to the site. I really appreciate the PM's & review's I have received about this. I have been shocked and angry over this and it's meant a lot that others have felt the same and have shown their support. **

**Thanks again! **

**Sorry to have to re-post this within seconds, but I realised that I forgot to mention the bit with Rabasta talking to Bellatrix about conclusions is based on the same idea, although not a word for word reconstruction, of a conversation between Buffy & Giles in BTVS, don't know what ep or series but it's series 1-3 as they are still in the school library. **

Chapter 47

Home Again

Draco swung open the heavy door to Malfoy Manor, standing back to allow Luna to enter first. He jumped at her exclamation of delight.

"Oh, Draco! It's lovely. A winder wonderland," Luna clapped her hands together as she stood just inside the doorway drinking in the sight of the foyer.

The marble floor had been frosted over and it glittered like fairy dust in the light from the chandelier which was entwined with holly. Boughs of holly and ivy trailed over the large gilt mirror and the portraits and twirled its way up the banister of the stair case where sparkling icicles hung off the top most railing. Shimmering snowflakes danced from the ceiling, twisting, twirling, spinning in their own little world as they floated on the air, unaffected by the warm foyer, never quite touching the ground and melting, but rather spiraling back towards the ceiling to begin the dance all over again.

"It's like fairy land," she whispered, feeling that to speak too loudly would ruin the effect.

"Great," Draco responded dryly, his grey eyes rolling heavenward. "Where is everyone?" he strode forward, peering down the usually long darkened corridors where colorful lanterns now swung from the ceiling.

Almost as if his voice had conjured her, Bellatrix appeared at the top of the stair case. "Oh, you're home," she said with a nod. She descended the stairs, looking impossibly dark and foreboding against the pure white of the foyer. "Where have you been?"

"St Mungo's," Luna replied, spinning on her toes to see what effect that would have on the beautiful scene around her.

"Oh yes, of course." Bellatrix eyed Luna, struck by how much she reminded her of Esperanza. "As you can see, my sister has too much time on her hands these days and has subjected us to this monstrosity!"

"You don't like it?" Luna asked.

"No," Bellatrix replied firmly.

"Is there a tree, Bellatrix?" Luna asked, determined not to let Bellatrix and her humbug attitude ruin the joy of a fully decorated house.

"Draco, you need to be measured tomorrow morning," Bellatrix informed him sweeping by him towards the morning room and gesturing for Luna to follow her.

"What for?"

"New outfit for the Christmas Ball."

"The tailor has all my measurements," Draco said, automatically following Luna as she followed Bellatrix.

"Yes, I know that," Bellatrix replied patiently. "But it's best to be on the safe side, incase you've grown on us over the last few months. You can't show up in trousers that are too short for you."

Draco scowled. She made it sound as though he would grow purposefully to put her out.

"Oh! Oh look, Draco!" Luna cried out happily. "Enchanting," she declared, moving forward towards the tree that towered over her and filled the room with the scent of fresh pine.

Draco watched Luna, her face glowing, her eyes sparkling in the light from the tree and he thought that it was her rather than the tree that was completely enchanting.

Bellatrix watched Draco as he watched Luna and rolled her eyes, her head shaking from side to side. The boy was a sap, she decided, and the least he could do was keep that gooey look off his face when he looked at Luna. After all, it was only decent!

Luna was enraptured. She examined the tree carefully, soaking up every detail. The tree sat in a large red pot with golden tinsel around the brim. There was a light coating of frost over the branches and what appeared to be hundreds of little candles tucked away in the foliage that shone and flickered from red's, to blue's, to green's, to gold's, to pink's, to purple's, to silver, to orange and a range of other colours Luna hadn't know existed. There were bells of course, each swaying at their own specific time to sound out the tune of popular Christmas songs. Luna recognized the one they were playing now: Vision's of Sugar Plums. (Luna understood from Hermione that a muggle had used that idea in a very popular children's Christmas story).

The baubles were made of the finest tinted glass: a red one near to her showed two golden bells that swung together to create a small melodic tinkling. A blue one showed snow falling from the top of the bauble to the bottom only to repeat all over again. A green one showed a large roaring fire where the flames flickered orange and gold and a large black cat was stretched out in front of the logs. The cat looked up, as if sensing her watching him, cracking one eye open he stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes again and returning to sleep.

There was a purple bauble that showed two robins nestling together beneath the snow leaden branches of a tree and the nearby gold ornament showed a frozen lake with people skating backwards and forwards, spinning around, skating into figure eights; Luna wished she could go ice skating, they made it look so much fun.

There were pine cones too, Luna noted, all covered in different colour glitter and they winked at Luna as the flickering flames of the candles caught them at just the right angle. On top of the tree was a star, big and bright and golden; it shone down, bathing the tree in a golden hue and filling Luna with the joys of the season. Standing by the tree, in the glow from the star Luna felt as though there was no darkness, no evil in the world and everything was as it should be.

"Oh look," Rabasta's voice cut into Luna's thoughts, she hadn't even heard him come into the room. She turned, ready to greet him. "I come in here to get myself a drink and discover that the most beautiful girl in the world has returned without my knowing about it."

Luna flushed, before she could answer, Bellatrix did it for her. "I never left, Rabasta."

"Yes, I'd noticed," Rabasta said mockingly. "Care to remedy that anytime soon?"

"It's nice to see you, Rabasta," Luna said, quickly intervening before an argument could start.

"A delight to see you, Luna, my…." He paused, "What are you to me exactly? Not very close family that's for sure, and that's perfectly alright with me," he winked at her and she flushed again. "How good of you, Draco, to bring your lovely wife home to me."

"Glad I could help," Draco responded irritably. It was ridiculous to be jealous at his uncle's brother having some fun with Luna, but he just couldn't help it.

"Now the fun will really begin, having someone in the house who appreciates the spirit of the season. I just know that you're that person, Luna," Rabasta said, gathering her up into his arms and beginning to waltz her around the room. "Now I can dance with a beautiful partner and look perfectly proficient on the dance floor." He stopped twirling Luna, bringing her against his side and grinned. "With your fair beauty and my devilishly dark handsome looks we'll be quite a sight to behold."

"Indeed," Bellatrix observed in a bored tone. "If you've finished congratulating yourself on how pretty you are, perhaps you can update me as to the current position with Ollivander?"

"Oh, Bellatrix, " Rabasta waved a hand dismissively at her. "You're just jealous because you didn't get the good looking brother."

"Ollivander? The wand maker?" Draco interrupted , shooting a quizzical look from one Death Eater to the other.

"What other Ollivander do you know?" Bellatrix snapped as though he were being deliberately stupid just to annoy her.

"But why? Why is he here?" Draco just couldn't for the life of him work it out.

"It is not for you to question the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shouted angrily.

Rabasta leant towards Luna's ear and said loudly. "That means she doesn't know."

Both Luna and Draco had to struggle to keep the smiles off their faces. Bellatrix looked livid.

"It is not for the Dark Lord to explain himself to us! We are here to do his bidding not to question everything he does. If the Dark Lord has brought Ollivander here and spent time with him then there is a very good reason. There is no need for you to poke your nose in where it doesn't belong, Draco! And you…" she rounded on Rabasta. "Keep your mouth shut in future. No-one wants to hear your smart Alex remarks, and don't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't jump to any conclusion," Rabasta assured her. "Didn't even walk as it happens, I just looked up and there the conclusion was, right in front of me. Couldn't help but see it."

"Shut up!" Bellatrix hissed viciously.

"Charming the ladies again my brother?" Rodolphus swept into the room in a billow of black silk robes, his jet black hair pulled back revealing a face just as handsome as his brothers, one that even years in Azkaban could not mark.

"Your wife is hard work, brother." Rabasta replied. "And not nearly as delightful as Luna is."

"Is that so?" Rodolphus merely smiled. "Welcome home, Draco." He clapped a hand on his nephew's shoulder as he passed him and held out a hand to Luna. She gave him her hand, allowing him to draw her away from his brother closer to him. "Delighted to see you again my dear niece." He bent over her hand, his lips hovering but never touching her knuckles. It was not proper social etiquette that his lips touch her skin, she was a married woman and he a married man. As they were family, Luna understood that he could kiss her cheek proving he held both her hands in his and kept a respectful distance between their bodies, but Rodolphus was nothing if not a true pureblood gentleman and kept his greeting simple and charming.

"It's nice to be home," Luna said. "You're looking well."

"In perfect health my little niece. How nice of you to notice." He released her hand to go to the decanter in the corner of the room and pour himself a drink. "Brandy anyone?"

"Go on then, you twisted my arm," Rabasta replied.

"Didn't that take a lot of twisting," Bellatrix said snidely. "Rodolphus, I thought you were with Ollivander."

"Don't start bossing me around, I'm not a little lap dog like Wormtail," Rodolphus warned, setting his narrowed dark eyes on his wife. "I was with him, but there's only so much torture one person can take. No, no. Please. No." He sighed heavily. "After a while it starts to get boring, you know?"

"I know," his brother nodded, accepting the drink offered to him.

Draco noticed the strained look on Luna's face. He saw the way her mouth tightened and her eyes narrowed in disapproval. He didn't particularly want to hear about Ollivander being tortured either, but he also understood that it was necessary sometimes, in order to get the correct information from someone. So long as he didn't have to see it, or hear about it, and especially carry it out, Draco wasn't particularly bothered about the idea of torture.

She had been so happy to be home, to be surrounded by family again and share the news of the upcoming Malfoy baby, and seeing the house all decorated had lifted Luna's spirits no end; now she felt as though she were plummeting from a great height and there was no-one to stop her going down and down into a large black abyss.

How could these people stand around a Christmas tree drinking brandy and discuss the torture of an old man as though they were discussing how to cook the Christmas turkey? It just didn't sit right with her, and not for the first time in her life Luna felt extremely out of place.

She chanced a glance at Draco, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were fixed on his uncle and he was listening to the conversation as though it were the most interesting one he had ever heard. Luna's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed even further; she knew Draco well enough to know that he was avoiding her, that he didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes for the people around them.

Squaring her shoulders she crossed the room to the door, deliberately not looking at Draco. Two could play that game, if he wanted to be childish about things then so could she.

"Where are you going?" Rabasta asked. "You've only just got here. Isn't it customary to, oh I don't know, catch up or something? Don't normal families to do that?"

"What do you suggest that we do then my brother? We are certainly not a normal family."

"I'll see you at dinner, Rabasta," Luna said quietly. "I'm tired after the long trip from Hogwarts."

"Fine, leave me with these two," he gestured towards his brother and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix glowered at him. "You have work to do. You don't have time to chat with Luna. Now get to it!"

Rodolphus finished his drink with a flick of his wrist. "You're right, Bellatrix. Draco, your father is in his study and wishes to see you." He frowned at his brother. "Come on, stop pouting like a little girl. We have work to do."

Rabasta sulked, but followed his brother from the room. Luna could hear him complaining as she climbed the staircase.

That was the thing with atmosphere Luna thought as she made her way to her room, it could make you feel all warm and fuzzy one minute and then turn everything dark and heavy the next. She ran a hand over her forehead and sighed heavily. Suddenly coming home for Christmas did not seem like such a good idea, and the winter wonderland below her just looked cold and icy rather than magical and enchanting.


	48. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 48

Sleeping Beauty

Draco knocked lightly on the door to his father's study and was greeted with a call of "enter." He walked into the room which, in spite of its dark deco was in fact rather cosy today with the fire roaring in the grate and the large red velvet curtains drawn against the darkness of the evening sky.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Draco asked.

"Ah, Draco," Lucius smiled. "Welcome home. I trust you had a good journey?"

"Same as always," Draco said, plopping himself down in the upholstered chair that sat opposite his father.

"And Luna, is she well?" Lucius folded up the peice of parchment he was reading and placed it on the little round table to his left.

"Yes, she's fine. She's gone up to rest before dinner."

"Good, good." Lucius nodded, sitting back comfortably in his chair. "How is everything at school? I take it Severus is doing a good job?"

"School's fine," Draco said, wondering what the point was to all this small talk. "I don't see all that much of Snape."

"Hum," Lucius brushed a stray strand of hair off his cheek. "That doesn't mean he has no idea what is going on in his own school. Snape knows more about what goes on at Hogwarts than you think he does."

Draco shifted in his seat. "So what's your point?"

"My point is, that I know about your altercation with the Nott boy. Why didn't I hear it from you, and what the hell was it all about?" Lucius demanded. "Do you know how humiliating it was to learn about this from Snape! To have to stand there and pretend that I knew all about it, that I knew you had good reason for doing what you did, when in fact I have no more idea than the man in the moon!"

"I had good reason," Draco snapped irritably. He detested being treated like a child and he felt that his father was reverting to form and doing just that.

"Explain yourself then."

"I had good reason," Draco reiterated carefully, his mind wandering back to Luna, to how distraught and distressed she had been. His Luna, his girl had been hurt and there was no way he could have just stood idly by and done nothing or gone running to his father to sort it out. He had, for once in his life stood up and done something off his own back, and Draco didn't feel, then or now, that he needed to apologise for it. "But I won't tell you what it was."

Lucius was stunned. "You won't?"

"No. It's private." Draco couldn't bear for his father to know, for anyone to know how badly he had let Luna down, how he hadn't been there to protect her. Besides, he also had the distinct feeling that Luna wouldn't want everyone knowing about her business either.

Lucius was silent, surveying his son whose face was closed, just as Lucius himself had taught him. Draco looked older to him, but still his jaw was set in a defiant line the way it used to do when he was a child. It was startling for Lucius to realise that his son was, albeit slowly, growing up and becoming a man and he would have to take a back seat from now on unless Draco requested his help. Lucius was never one to back down or to relinquish control unless absolutely forced to do so, and he figured that still, for the time being, he could help Draco from the background while giving off the impression that he was standing on the sidelines. Draco couldn't yet see through him, of that Lucius was sure.

Reaching out, Lucius plucked his glass of brandy off the table and took a small sip, feeling it burn the back of his throat as it went down. He never took his eyes off his son, examining him carefully, noticing the tightness around Draco's eyes and the way his fingers clutched at the arm of the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Draco's grey eyes focused on the tip of his father's nose, he wouldn't meet his eyes, he couldn't; afraid that his father would see the truth in his eyes; see what could have happened to Luna because he wasn't the there to help her.

Lucius had a world of experience with people, he had learnt from a young age how to read them, how to find their weaknesses and the exploit that weakness for his own gain; and Lucius knew his son back to front and inside out. He knew that Draco was hiding something and that something was eating him up with guilt.

"Is that all?" Draco finally asked.

"No, there's just one more thing. Ollivander is being kept here, a prisoner of the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, Bellatrix mentioned it."

"Oh she did?" Lucius put his glass back on the table. "It's probably best not to mention this to Luna. After all, she doesn't feel the same way about the Dark Lord as we do," he waved a dismissive hand towards Draco who looked completely shocked by his father's words. "Oh I know about Luna's misguided loyalties towards Potter, but I also know that she won't do anything that puts you at risk so she'll be descrete about it."

Draco nodded in response, thinking that it wasn't just Snape who knew more about what went on around him than people thought he did.

"I'm not sure as to why he's here, Ollivander I mean," Lucius continued, "but Rabasta and Rodolphus have been keeping him company. The Dark Lord will be arriving shortly, probably to see Ollivander, but there may be orders issued. You should be aware, Draco, that you may be given some sort of task to perform. I understand that you have been doing well in keeping the students in line and that may be suficient. But, you never know and I want you to be prepared."

"I will be," Draco replied, knowing full well that he would never be preapred for the kind of tasks the Dark Lord liked to ask him to perform. "Is that all?" he asked when it became apparent that his father didn't intend to speak again.

"Yes, for now. I'll see you at dinner in an hour or so."

"Alright," Draco got up and left the room quickly, his heart hammering against his breast-bone and a cold sweat breaking out over his back. He didn't want to do anything for the Dark Lord, he wanted to return to Hogwarts and stay there were it was safe, where Luna would be safe. If the Dark Lord entered her mind, if he saw what she really thought about him, about his ideals Draco didn't even want to think about what could happen to her.

He picked up his pace as he walked along the corrider until he almost ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. He needed to see Luna. He hurried to his room, throwing open the door, he noticed that the curtains were closed and his eyes searched the dimness of the room for Luna.

Luna was lying out on the bed, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling gently as she slept. Draco crept to the bed and stood looking down at her. Her blonde hair fell around her face like a cloud and her face was still, tranquil in sleep. Her one hand lay palm up beside her head and her other rested lightly, protectively across her stomach.

Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his underwear, Draco joined Luna on the bed propping himself on his elbow beside her where he could watch her. He gazed down into her face, such a sweet, freshly pretty face that had never looked at him crossly, or angrily since he had known her. Lightly he touched the tip of his finger to her cheek, stroking the soft flesh tenderly, tracing along her lips, his own lips twisting into a smile as her nose wrinkled.

His own actions saddened him because he knew he would only be his open and honest with Luna while she was asleep and unaware of it. He didn't know how to be the person she was looking for, the man who would share every part of himself with her the way she did with him. Maybe in time he would learn how to give Luna everything she wanted from him, but for now, he just had to be glad that she happily took what he could give, which, he knew, wasn't much. Luna never seemed to hold it against him though, she just understood him, which sort of made it worse when he thought about it too much, like she was giving him something extra that he wasn't giving her.

The more he thought about it, the more his head started to hurt. Draco sighed quietly and settled himself down more comfortably beside her, his hand slipping into hers, engulfing it completely.

Luna didn't stir, but her small fingers curled over his, holding on lightly giving him room to retract his hand if he wanted to. Draco's brow furrowed as he looked at their entwined hands. Even in sleep Luna was trying not to hold him too tightly, willing to give him some wiggle room to retreat if he felt overwhemled and once again Draco felt guilty.

Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand he smiled softly. It amazed him that Luna could love the way that she did, that she didn't demand that love was returned but was willing to wait until he was able to do it himself, of his own free will. Luna was strong, much stronger than he had ever thought she could be and she loved him completely. She was his, not because marriage made her his or because he demanded total devotion from her, but because she wanted to be his, she wanted to belong to him.

"I won't hurt you," Draco whispered quietly. "Won't let anything hurt you. I... I care about you." He sighed softly and squeezed her hand, closing his own eyes and hoping he could drift away just for an hour or two, he suddenly felt weary to the bone.

Luna's lips twitched into a smile.


	49. Fighting Potter's Ghost

**A/N: I know! I'm terrible the worst FF writer ever! I grovel at your feet for taking such a long time to update. I have excuses but I won't bore you with them. **

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review I really appreciate it. & sorry to all of those reviews I haven't had the chance to reply to. **

Fighting Potter's Ghost

Loud laughter greeted Draco and Luna as they descended the stair case into the foyer. The sounds drifted from the partially opened door to the dinning room where Lucius sat at the head of the table, a goblet of wine in his hands and a smile on his face as he listened to Rodolphus telling a joke.

For a moment Luna was nonplussed. She hadn't actually heard any member of her family telling a joke before. She had been witness to the LeStrange brother's banter and teasing and their little snide, sarcastic comments, but never had she heard a genuine joke come from either of them.

"You can't take credit for it, Dolohov told it to you," Rabasta reminded his brother with a grin. "Bloody good joke too."

"He couldn't have made it up himself, he's not that quick," Rodolphus said with a sly smile. "I thought you might enjoy it though, Lucius."

"It's a joke all pureblood's can appreciate," Lucius responded taking a sip of his wine.

Luna's forehead ruffled in disapproval, she didn't have to hear the joke to know that it was at the expense of muggles or non-pureblood's; but she kept her own counsel and allowed Draco to lead her to her seat. The manners his mother had instilled in him since birth came racing to the surface and Draco automatically held Luna's seat for her before sitting next to her offering his mother a smile.

"You didn't come to see me, Draco," Narcissca said, hardly allowing her son's behind to touch the chair.

"Huh?"

Narcissa frowned slightly at the response. "You didn't come to see me, when you returned home. It appears everyone else was aware that you were back except me."

"Well, you knew I'd be here at some point," Draco said crossly, a light pink tinge creeping into his cheeks. He felt like a child being reprimanded. "I didn't think I needed to herald my arrival like some sort of returning warrior."

Narcissa clucked her tongue against her cheek. "There is no need for rudeness, Draco."

"Get's more like his father every day," Rabasta said, shooting a sly look at Lucius.

Lucius cut his grey eyes in Rabasta's direction but did not rise to the bait. "Lovely to see you again, Luna. I trust you enjoyed your holiday before returning to school?"

"Oh yes," Luna beamed at the memory of sun, sand and gorgeous blue sea, although Draco had not allowed her to swim in the sea, he had been worried she would faint again and drown. That had rather put a dampener on the idea of going out into the sea and she had contented herself to sitting at the water's edge and letting the waves wash up over her legs instead. "The villa is lovely and in such a perfect spot."

"Narcissa and I holidayed there before Draco was born and Narcissa loved the place so much we had a villa built. It has since grown into a hotel for purebloods which is quite convenient; the staff look after the place when we are not there." He frowned suddenly, "At least they are supposed to look after it."

"It was well looked after," Luna assured him. "Oh no thank you," she waved away the goblet of wine Rabasta offered her. "I'll just have some water."

"Oh don't be a bore," Rabasta said, "A little goblet won't hurt you."

"She doesn't like it," Draco almost snapped. The very idea of anything remotely bad for his son passing Luna's lips caused his already fraying nerves to stretch ever tighter. He didn't know at this point of course whether it was a son he was going to have, but Draco with the natural Malfoy price and arrogance would not allow himself to think that his first born would be anything other than a Malfoy heir. It was inconceivable.

"Pity you couldn't be adverse to the taste, Narcissa," Lucius said mildly.

Narcissa stilled; her goblet of wine half way to her lips. Her pale face flushed and her eyes turned to hard shards of flint as her fingers tightened their grip on the bowl of the goblet.

Anxious to smooth the troubled water around the table, Luna smiled pleasantly at Narcissa and said, "You've done a good job decorating the house."

Narcissa observed the girl over the rim of her goblet. Luna looked happy, those big silvery blue eyes shimmered with an inner fire that could not be touched and spoke of a love so full and complete that it almost consumed. Narcissa remembered such a look in eyes just like the ones looking at her now. She remembered a face so similar to that of the girl oppose her shinning with a secret that was not really a secret and lips curled into a smug self-satisfied smile and her memory did nothing but draw a white hot rage through her body to settle in a hard ball behind her breast bone like acute indigestion; but not so easily combated.

"So very glad you like it I'm sure." Narcissa's tone made it plain that her words were simply words and she had no regard for Luna's honest opinion.

Luna flinched, her shoulders unconsciously sagging at the clear rejection and disregard held for her by the older woman sitting opposite her. Luna had spent long hours going over her life with a fine tooth comb, paying particular attention to all interactions with the Malfoy family, and she could find nothing that she had done which was so terrible it would cause the obvious dislike that Narcissa held for her. Yes, Luna knew she had been involved in the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, but he had forgiven her so easily and even at times hinted that her willingness to stand up and fight should be commended.

Luna couldn't help remembering the horrible things Narcissa had said about her mother. Luna had come easily to the conclusion that her mother and Narcissa had not gotten along and she understood that Narcissa may have had some lingering feelings of jealousy and insecurity towards the woman who had been involved with Lucius first. She understood that two women as different as Narcissa and Esperanza were not going to have any common ground to build upon, and Luna could even understand that a lady like Narcissa Malfoy, always used to a life of luxury and with her family and later her husband's wealth to fall back upon could look down her nose at someone like Esperanza. Luna did not think less of Narcissa for it, how could she when Draco behaved the exact same way and she loved him so completely. Luna did not believe in double standards.

"Tell us about Hogwarts, Draco. How are things there?" Bellatrix spoke up as she slowly cut into her bread roll. Bellatrix had important things on her mind what with the Dark Lord arriving soon, she did not wish for inconsequential family dramas to bog down the family when they should be rallying around readying themselves to aid in the service of the Dark Lord.

Draco, who had been busy glowering at his mother, blinked and turned his attention to Bellatrix. "Oh, fine. There are some Potter supporters obviously, but we expected that. All they do is make nuisances of themselves. It appears the only thing they can do to help Potter is to band together to become pains in Snape's ass."

"It is true that they dyed Finch's cat?" Rabasta asked, his black eyes gleaming with mirth. Finch had been nothing but a pain in his ass during his time at Hogwarts.

Draco grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw her."

"You mean to say that he still has that mangy old cat?" Rodolphus asked, disbelief crossing over his face.

"Still has her," Draco confirmed, sipping at a spoonful of soup.

"Well bloody hell, who'd have thought that old bag of bones would still be alive."

Rabasta grinned, "Are you talking about the cat or the caretaker, brother?"

Rodolphus laughed. "Either. Both." He took a swig of his fire-whisky and examined his nephew for a moment. He had heard, as most people had, of Draco's run in with Theodore Nott and he had to admit that knowing the boy as he did, looking at him now, Rodolphus would never have believed it to be true if it had been someone other that Carrow who had told him about it.

The boy, in Rodolphus' opinion, was weak and soft. A rich mummy's boy who had never had to lift a finger for anything in his life and had everything he ever desired handed to him on a silver platter; including his wife. Now she was different. Luna Malfoy was something alright, Rodolphus could see it in her eyes. She might be airy and dreamy, she might look at Draco as though he were the Second Coming, but there was fire inside her that spoke of a backbone of steel. Luna was like her mother before her; strong with a fierce power simmering in her veins. A power, Rodolphus knew she and everyone else she came into contact with was unaware of.

Draco did not know what he had in his possession, of that Rodolphus was sure. Draco would accept willingly all that his wife gave him and give nothing in return, it was not in the boy at the moment to understand the complex nature of a marriage, a partnership between two people. He may love the girl, Rodolphus did not know about that and had no interest in such matters; power was what concerned him and his little niece had that in abundance, both as a witch and as a woman. Rodolphus however knew without being told that his idiotic nancy-boy of a nephew did not really see what he had in his grasp. Rodolphus wondered for a moment if Draco would ever see what was in front of him, like a true Malfoy, Draco hardly ever looked beyond himself.

"So, nephew," Rodlphus cut into the deliciously tender roast beef on his plate. "I hear you used particularly dark magic in dealing with Theodore Nott. What exactly did you do to render his hand unusable?"

Draco silently cursed his uncle to hell and back. He felt Luna freeze beside him, the carrot she had speared with her fork hovering in mid air as she turned disbelieving eyes to his face.

"I did what I had to do," he snapped defensively, more for Luna's sake than his uncle's.

"I never said you didn't. I'm sure the boy had it coming. I just wondered what spell you used and more interestingly, what he had done to deserve it."

"That is private family business," Lucius said swiftly. "Please could you pass the potatoes, Cissy."

"I am family, Lucius, am I not?" Rodolphus said mildly.

Lucius helped himself to potatoes from the china bowl hovering before him and nodded his thanks to his wife as she set the bowl back in the middle of the table. "I didn't express myself clearly, Rodolphus. It is private _Malfoy _family business."

Luna barely heard the exchange, she placed her fork back on her plate and folded her shaking hands in her lap, her fingers gripping tightly to each other to try and keep herself steady. What in the name of all things magic had Draco done to render Theo's hand unusable? She hadn't looked too closely at what had gone on between Theo and Draco believing that Draco had simply….. simply what? Luna honestly couldn't say what she had believed to have taken place between them. She just hadn't thought about it, preferring to leave unpleasant things in a dark and dusty corner of her memory to be forgotten bout. After all, she had happier times ahead with the baby coming and she preferred to focus on that.

She suddenly felt extremely weary, and that was all. Everything else was numb. Draco, her Draco had done something that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. He had in effect tortured another human being, another wizard, a fellow school friend. Luna didn't know what to think or how to feel about it. She wanted to go somewhere quiet and think things through, but on the other hand she didn't really want to examine this new turn of events too closely; she had no idea what side of the fence she was going to come down on and that terrified her more than she could have imagined.

Yells and shouts from the foyer brought Luna out of her thoughts and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind enough to catch up with the new situation. It became evident to her that she hadn't actually missed anything when Bellatrix said, "Oh what is going on now? I'll go and see to it." She stood up, a slender graceful figure in a figure hugging black dress and swept from the room.

Bellatrix strode into the foyer her face a thunderous scowl. "What the hell is going on out here?"

Wormtail looked over his shoulder at her and gestured towards the imposing figure of Greyback and the smaller, neater figure of Scabior. "Snatchers," he said simply.

"Why are they bringing the foul mudbloods here?" Bellatrix demanded.

"This one," Scabior jabbed at a girl with frizzy brown hair with a dirty finger nail. "She's friends with Potter, and this one here," he tapped a red headed boy who was bound with the others.

Bellarix moved forward, her keen eyes sweeping over the faces of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "Yes," she whispered, her eyes gleaming. "Yes they are. Where is Potter?"

She was greeted with a stony mutinous silence, but Bellatrix was not deterred. She stared closely at the pudgy face of a boy sandwiched between them, there was nothing spectacular about him, nothing stood out except for a mark on his forehead that was so squished by rolls of fat she was unsure as to whether it was anything other than a birth mark. Seizing Hermione by the hair Bellatrix used a little silver knife tucked into the top of her boot to cut the rope that bound her to the others and dragged her into the library. "Dungons for the others." She slammed the door behind her.

The rest of the diners had gone back to their food, and making small talk about the upcoming Christmas festivities. Luna could take no pleasure in any of the conversation she was too busy trying to reign her thoughts in and try to make some sort of sense of them all.

She jumped at the sudden sound of a painful scream; it filled the air, echoed in her ears and cut into the thin veil of inner calm she had left. Luna clenched her small hands on the end of the table until her knuckles turned white.

Making his way up from the cellar Wormtail sighed softly at all the noise. The girl was screaming a blue streak in the library and the boys were yelling like banshees down in the basement. He longed for the days of James, Sirius and Remus; life had been simpler then, before any talk of Death Eaters and war had come about.

He had just come abreast of the library door when it was flung open and Bellatrix stood in the doorway. She stood up to her full height and stared down at Wormtail, "Bring them to me."

Wormtail stilled the urge to punch her straight in the face. She had only just sent them all away!

Bellartix paused before turning back to the whimpering form of the girl on the floor. "Send for Draco."

Draco was interrupted from mindlessly chewing on his food when Wormtail shuffled into the dinning room. "Bellatrix wants you, Draco."

Draco scowled. "What now?"

"Potter."

The name brought a strained silence over the room. Luna's breath caught in the back of her throat and she prayed feverishly that Harry was not at Malfoy Manor. He couldn't be, it would be too dangerous for him, his life was on the line; and she, along with countless others were counting on him to lead them to victory over the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

Draco rose slowly from his seat, horrified when Luna also stood up. She was going to come with him! It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her no, that she wasn't to come along when he noticed that everyone else were on their feet too. He couldn't very well stop Luna now.

Headed by Draco, Rabasta, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Lucius and Luna followed Wormtail across the foyer and into the library where Greyback and Scabior were standing silent guard on either side of the door. Bellatrix was circling a group of youngsters muttering to herself and occasionally peering into the face of one of them, moving so close to him that their noses almost touched.

"Ah, Draco," Bellatrix turned to him with an indulgent smile. "Darling, come and see. Come and look. Tell Auntie Bellatrix if this is little Potter. Come, darling, come," she gestured with her fingers and a small shiver ran down Draco's spine. Somehow Bellatrix was scarier when she was being nice than when she was shouting and throwing spells around like a lunatic.

With the feeling of walking through water, Draco advanced on the little group sitting at Bellatrix feet. He immediately recognised Weasley and Granger, and he was slightly surprised to see Dean Thomas another Gryffidor bound to them as well and a strange looking little goblin.

Before he even looked at the boy his aunt was pointing at, Draco knew it would be Potter. It couldn't be anyone else. He stood before Potter, still as a marble statue and stared down into a face so swollen the boys glasses could hardly stay on.

Draco's heart plummeted to his toes. Harry sodding Potter stared back at him, a look of defiance and challenge in his emerald green eyes. Normally Draco would enjoy taking up any challenge that Potter offered him, but now all he wanted to do was escape. Potter was Luna's friend. He had been the only one to give her the time of day, make an effort with her and Draco knew it. For her to stand by and watch Potter be delivered into the Dark Lord's hands at her own husbands word would devastate her and it would destroy them. His actions would cripple their relationship and if he lived to be a hundred Draco knew he would never be able to make it up to her.

Faced with the choice of telling the truth or lying, Draco let his Slytherin mind flex as he tried to find a way out of the situation he was in.

He didn't have to look up to know that Luna had come to stand next to him. For one he could smell her, the faint hint of jasmine that came from her perfume tickled his senses. Secondly he could feel her, and thirdly it was the look in Potter's eyes when he shifted his gaze to focus a little to Draco's right. Draco remembered back to when he had mentally listed all of Potter's qualities and had admitted to himself that he and Potter were nothing alike at all, all the qualities that Luna admired in Potter were notably absent from him.

But he could show Luna now, he could show her that when it came right down to it, he could be a little like Potter; because Draco knew what Potter would do if the situation were reversed as well as he knew his own name. Almost like a comet spearing through his brain, realisation came to Draco. He would not loose Luna to Potter. He would not allow the ghost of Harry flaming Potter, the Chosen Tosser to come between him and Luna. Potter would not win this fight.

"I don't know," Draco said, his voice startlingly cold. "I don't think that it's him."

"Look closer, Draco," Bellatrix rested her hands on Draco's shoulders. Her hands were white and slender, the fingers long and thin and they reminded Draco of a spider. He suppressed a shudder.

"No. It's not him."

Luna released the quiet breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding and a small secret smile played at the corners of her lips. She had always believed that Draco was good deep down, that he had a conscious and would, when it came right down to it, do what was right. Naturally she wouldn't tell Draco that, it would make him mad.

"Are you sure? Are you quite sure?" Bellatrix was hounding Draco. "If we can deliver Potter to the Dark Lord…."

"I said it's not him," Draco interrupted.

Rodolphus sank down in a nearby chair, flinging his legs over the arm and surveyed the room with emotionless eyes. "If he says it's not Potter, leave the boy alone, Bella."

"Let Luna have a look, Bella. She is friends with Potter, she should know." Narcissa's voice sounded so very loud to Luna's ears.

Bellatrix turned suddenly to Luna, her cold hand wrapping around Luna's upper arm and hauling her closer to the swollen form of Harry Potter. "Take a good look my sweetheart, a good look," Bellatrix cooed softly, drawing her fingers through Luna's long hair.

Rodolphus swung himself to his feet and moved to the opposite wall where he would have a good look at Luna. Her shoulders were drawn back and her back was straight, her chin tilted slightly at a defiant angle. Rodolphus watched carefully as Luna turned her usually dreamy gaze onto the boy in question. She stared at him long and hard, giving the impression of studying the face intently; but Rodolphus knew that Luna had no need to look for more than a brief glance. He'd bet his life that the boy was Harry Potter. Just why his nephew had suddenly gone and grown a pair of balls Rodolphus could only guess at, and he would guess it had something to do with the young girl who was currently lying to his wife in such sweet, soft tones that Bellatrix would never believe the girl spoke anything other than the truth.

"Draco's right, Bellatrix, it's not Harry."

"Be sure now, sweetheart," Bellatrix wheedled.

"I am sure," Luna said softly. "I'd know Harry anywhere, no-one has eyes like Harry. This is not Harry Potter."

"Then he must be in hiding," Rabasta spoke up. "The snivelling coward has run, he's left his mudblood friends to face the wrath of the Dark Lord without him. Yellow. That's all Potter is! Gryffindor my ass!"

The sudden crack and spear of white light that illuminated the room took them all by surprise and everyone stared around at everyone else. Finally, Bellatrix looked up and gaped like a fish out of water as she spotted a house elf perched on the chandelier.

"What?" Rabasta's puzzled voice broke the silence.

"Dobby come to help." The elf said, dropping nimbly down to the floor beside Harry and the others. "Come to free the friends of Harry Potter."

"Like hell," Rabasta came to his senses quickly and brandished his wand just as Bellatrix sent a spell hurtling towards Dobby who used his own brand of magic to deflect the spell and send Bellatrix sprawling across the floor.

Pandemonium broke out in the library. The Malfoy's and the Lestranges headed by Bellatrix's inhuman shriek's sent spell's flying through the air as they attempted to stop the house elf in helping the captives.

Hermione who was now freed from the ropes snatched up Bellatrix wand and sent a stunning spell in Rabasta's direction. Dobby had managed to free Harry, Ron and Dean and Luna was shoved out of the way by Rodolphus of Lucius spell that had gone wide. She fell sideward in an inelegant heap on the floor, knocking her head painfully against the shining wooden floor boards.

Draco cursed loudly and struggled irritably against his mother's hold. She had managed to get a firm grip on his arms when the fight had broke out and was pulling him backwards to kneel behind a chair out of harms way. He yanked himself free with a rather forceful move which brought Narcissa onto her hands and knees. Draco's wand went flying out of his hand and scuttled across the floor. Diving after it, Draco was furious when Potter's hand clamped around it at the same time. Draco pulled and Potter pulled and Draco cursed again. "Let go you moron!"

Harry needed the wand more than Draco did and with one final yank and a left hook that Draco didn't see coming, Harry had possession of the wand.

"Hurry, Harry!" Hermione's voice broke through the turbulence that was now the Malfoy's library and Harry pushed himself across the floor in what he thought was a pretty good imitation of James Bond or Tom Cruise or someone equally as cool as he slid across the smooth floor on this stomach.

Dean, Ron and Hermione were all linked to each other with hands and arms and legs and Dean was hanging on to Dobby for dear life. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and held tightly and just as Harry experienced the familiar squeezed –through-a-tube feeling, he heard Bellatrix screaming bloody murder and hurling something in their direction. Harry didn't have time to think about it or worry about Bellatrix, he reached out and took a firm hold of Luna's ankle.

"NO!" Harry heard Draco's scream and had enough sense to wonder what the hell he was doing, but not enough time to think his decision through as the library, the destruction and Draco's horrified face were gone.


	50. Just Bloody Brilliant

**A/N: I felt so bad about how long it's taken me to update and you've all been so nice in continuing to read and review and express interest in this story that I've give you another update!**

Chapter 50

Just Bloody Brilliant

Luna landed with a sickening thud on something soft and gritty. She lay there for a moment on her back staring up at an overcast sky above her where grey clouds were gathering together in preparation for a storm. She blinked when she felt warm hands on her shoulder pulling her into a sitting position. "Luna, are you alright?" Hermione's worried face peered into Luna's, her eyes taking quick assessment of the other girls face.

"Yes," Luna replied, allowing Hermione to help her to her feet. "Oh! Oh no," she whispered, a hand covering her mouth as she stared wide eyed over Hermione's shoulder.

"What happened?" Hermione left Luna's side and knelt down beside Harry whose face had returned to normal. He was kneeling on wet sand, the still body of Dobby cradled gently in his arms.

The object that Harry had seen Bellatrix throw, the object he hadn't had time to worry about was the small silver knife he had seen Bellatrix pull from her boot to cut Hermione's ropes. It was now sticking out of Dobby's little body, red bloody oozing around the wound and dripping down onto Harry's knees and soaking into the sand.

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "We can't just sit here, Harry. We have to do something." She whipped around, wand at the ready when she heard voices calling to them and the sound of running feet. Hermione lowered her wand in surprise when she saw Bill and Fleur Weasley running down the cliff face towards them. "Where are we?"

"Shell Cottage," Ron said glumly. "Bill lives here. It's a safe house, no-one can get to us here."

"Well that's good news," Dean said, flexing his shoulders as he hovered over Harry's huddled form.

Harry felt the small hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up. "We need to bury him, Harry." Luna's voice was gentle, "It's what needs to be done. He deserves that much."

Harry nodded, laying Dobby down on the sand he stood up and faced Bill who had now reached them and was hugging his little brother tightly. "I need a shovel, Bill."

"I've got one up at the house," Bill said, his eyes drifted from Harry to Dobby and then finally rested on Luna. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw her.

Together they made their way up to the cottage and Bill gave Harry the shovel he wanted. Harry turned, not saying a word to anyone and returned to the beach, he could be seen from the window, a solitary figure digging furiously in the sand with his shoulders hunched and his head down.

Fleur produced a blanket to wrap Dobby in and Luna picked some wild flowers to put on the grave and once Harry had finished the grave, having been joined by Dean and Ron they gathered around the hole and lowered Dobby into it.

Luna wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed. Dobby had saved her friends, she would be grateful for that forever. He was a brave little house elf, she had learnt all about him from Harry. Lucius would be furious that an ex-Malfoy elf had bested the Malfoy's and the Lestranges. She bit her bottom lip worriedly her mind on Draco. She hoped that he would be alright after lying for Harry. Lucius would protect Draco, Luna knew she needn't worry about his safety, Lucius would see to it that Draco was alright.

A silent procession made their way back up into the cottage just as the first icy cold needles of rain began to fall. The wind picked up and Luna shivered, wishing suddenly that she had worn a wrap to dinner. Once they were all enclosed in the warm kitchen of Shell Cottage, Luna really seemed to notice her surroundings for the first time. Ollivander sat at the kitchen table eating a steaming bowl of stew and a little hard faced goblin sat beside him, his beady eyes tracking Harry's every movement. Dean and Ron also took seats at the table and thanked Fleur when she handed them bowls of stew from the large pot on the stove.

Bill busied himself in a pantry to the left of the stove bringing out some bread and mugs and setting them all on the table while Fleur handed out spoons and placed a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the centre of the table.

It was all so normal, Luna thought, so simple. It was almost as if they had not just buried Dobby, or her friends had not just escaped death at Malfoy Manor. Looking at the scene in front of her Luna could have been forgiven for thinking it was merely a group of family and friends getting together for supper. But the heavy atmosphere told her something entirely different, the tension in the air, the unspoken words strained at the very seams of the room threatening to burst any moment like a rushing dam.

Hermione was standing watching just as Luna was. Her eyes focused on the weary form of Harry as he eased himself down into a chair opposite Ron. He didn't touch the bowl of stew Fleur placed before him, but stared absently down into the thick broth instead as though he didn't even see it.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded shrill and sharp and Ron winced. "I'm talking to you!" Hermione poked Harry in the shoulder when he didn't appear to have heard her.

"Huh?"

"Thinking? What were you thinking?" she repeated crossly.

"When?" Harry stared at his friend with dull eyes, he really didn't want to get into this right now.

"When you decided to grab hold of Luna and drag her here with us. What were you thinking? Do you realise what you've done?" Hermione ran a hand across her head, pushing the frizzy curls away from her face.

"I helped Luna, brought her somewhere safe," Harry said.

"She was safe you idiot! She was with her family, now you've dragged her here into our mess. What was going through your head, Harry?"

Harry's shoulder's squared and he lifted his face to glare at Hermione. "Luna is my friend, she was lying there, I was trying to help her."

Luna sighed softly and gave Harry a small smile when he looked beseechingly at her. "I understand, Harry. You've spent so long protecting your friends that it was second nature to you to try to help me. You didn't have much time to think things through, did you?"

"No," Harry admitted, returning her smile. He knew he could count on Luna to understand even when he wasn't entirely sure he understood himself. Luna had always been the wise one. Hermione was smart of course she was and Harry would never deny it. But even Hermione did not have Luna's sense of people, of situations. Luna saw things other didn't and she rather reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

Patting Harry's shoulder lightly Luna said, "Well thank you for thinking of me, Harry. I'm glad I'm still your friend, but I should be getting home now. Draco will worry you see. I don't want him unnecessarily worried."

"That's just it, Luna," Bill rubbed at his face and he suddenly looked old to Luna, someone who had seen too much and was weary with the world at large. "You can't go home."

"I won't say anything about this place," Luna said affronted.

"I know you won't," Bill smiled kindly. "But there are ways of retrieving information, Luna you're married to a Death Eater you should know that. You would never betray us of your own free will, I know that. But, you could still betray us, Luna and people, innocent people will die. We can't let that happen."

Luna stared at Bill for a moment as realisation hit her like a tidal wave. She gasped, her eyes going wide and her hand flying to her mouth. She couldn't go home. She couldn't return to Draco, the Order of the Phoenix wouldn't let her; there were too many lives at stake and she was safe enough with them.

"But…. But Draco," Luna stammered.

"He knows you're with us," Hermione rubbed Luna's shoulders in an attempt to sooth her. "He knows you'll be safe with us, that we won't hurt you. In fact, you're probably safer with us than you would be at Malfoy Manor."

"Sit down here, Luna," Fleur guided the younger girl to a spare seat. "Have something to drink."

Luna took the glass offered to her in numb fingers. "I can't stay long," she said quietly, almost conversationally. "I have to go back to Draco. He'll be beside himself. I need to be there. I have to be there with him."

"You won't be going any time soon," Ron replied, tearing at the bread and dunking a large piece into his bowl. "This is good, Fleur. Can I have some more?"

Hermione shot him an exasperated look. "Don't you think of anything else besides your stomach?"

"What?" Ron asked defensively. "I'm hungry."

Luna's face scrunched up into an expression Harry had never seen on her before. "I have to go home. I can't stay here indefinitely."

She was cross, Harry realised. Luna was cross. He stared at her fascinated, he had never seen her cross before.

"Now Luna," Hermione began, but Luna cut her off.

"I must go home. Draco will be going out of his mind. I'm pregnant."

Hermione's jaw went slack and she stared at Luna, her eyes almost bugging out of their sockets. This was worse than she had imagined, worse than she could have envisaged. "Now look what you've done!" She turned furiously on Harry.

"Me?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes you! This is awful. This is… this is….. Draco's not going to take this lying down you do know that, don't you?" Hermione began to pace, waving her hands irritably at Bill as he tired to get her to sit down. "You have _kidnapped_ the wife of a Death Eater, Harry. A pregnant wife! Draco Malfoy's wife. You know how Draco was always going on about the Malfoy name and status? Well now we really are going to find out just what the Malfoy name can accomplish, because guess what, Harry? The Malfoy's are on the other side to us; the Malfoy's are Death Eater's and the Death Eater's are holding all the power, and they'll come for her, Harry. Draco and the Death Eater's will come for her!"

Ron leant back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Great decision to help Luna there mate," he said dryly. "Just bloody brilliant."


	51. Just Became Personal

Chapter 51

Just Become Personal

"NO!" Draco's scream resounded in the room, bouncing off the wooden panelling of the walls. He scrambled across the floor on hands and knees, skidding to a halt at the spot where he had last seen Luna. He blinked rapidly, his head moving from side to side, his eyes moving swiftly around the room, delving into every shadow, every nook and crany. He had not seen Harry Potter grab hold of Luna and suck her into side along apperation; he had not! Draco wouldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it.

"Draco," Lucius touched his son's shoulder. "We need to…."

"NO!" Draco yelled again.

Lucius was furious, but it was a cold fury which allowed him to think, to plan things out in order to make the situation better for his son who was crouched on the floor at his feet looking at him with wild eyes. "Yes," Lucius said, his voice calm. "Not to worry, we'll get her back."

"Not to worry?" Draco echoed, his mind couldn't seem to grasp the meaning of the words. How could he not worry? He had no idea where Potter would have taken Luna.

"She's alright, Draco," Rabasta offered by way of sympathy. "Potter's her friend he won't let anything happen to her." He strode forward into the centre of the room brushing his wild hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ears. "If you hadn't have made such a huge mistake this wouldn't have happened anyway."

Draco scowled. "You're blaming me?"

"You said it wasn't Potter," Rabasta reminded him.

"I didn't think it was Potter," Draco argued back wishing with every bone in his body that he had just admitted that it was Potter sitting on the floor all bound with rope rather than trying to save face with Luna. If he had just told the truth he wouldn't be feeling as though one of his limbs were missing, Luna would be there with him now.

"Arguing is not going to solve anything," Lucius straightened up and turned icy cold eyes to Rabasta. "We will pull together as a family and bring Luna home where she belongs. I just need a few minutes to think things through properly."

"We've been trying to find Potter for months," Rabasta reminded him as he dogged Lucius' footsteps around the room. "What makes you think you can find him now? She's gone, Lucius and we won't get her back until Potter is dead."

"No! Don't say that!" Draco clambered to his feet, his body shaking with fright and anger. "We have to get her back!"

Narcissa's fingers twirled into the pearl necklace she wore around her throat, pulling and tugging at it with a nervous habit she had acquired as a child. "He won't hurt her, Draco. Potter won't hurt her," she assured him, at a loss of anything else to say.

Draco rounded on her, his eyes flashing angrily. "Suits you this does I suppose? You've always hated Luna, I bet you're just thrilled she's been taken."

Narcissa was astounded. "No, of course I'm not. But I'm realistic enough to know that she is in no danger, Draco. If you would just calm down and think clearly for a minute you would know that yourself."

Running his hands through his hair and grabbing handfuls of the freshly washed tresses Draco tugged at them impotently. He hated feeling weak and out of control and that was just what he was feeling at the moment. Damn Harry Potter all to hell! Who did he think he was coming into his home and stealing his wife! And, Draco reflected bitterly, after he had lied for Potter too.

"We need to deal with matters carefully," Lucius said slowly. "We can turn this to our advantage and hurt Potter's reputation if we do it right."

"We don't have time for all of that," Draco raged, "How is that going to get Luna back?"

"Patience, Draco."

Draco's scowl deepened at his father's words. Patience had never been his strong point, he wanted Luna back and he wanted her back now. Potter would rue the day he had kidnapped Draco Malfoy's wife. Potter would know what it meant to go against Draco Malfoy, he would see to it personally. Theodore Nott would realise that he had gotten off lightly when people heard about what had happened to Saint Harry Potter.

Draco's mind worked busily as he imaged all the wonderfully horrible things he could inflict upon Harry Potter; and inflict them he would. How dare Potter treat him this way! How dare Potter take what did not belong to him and put Draco through this hell!

Bellatrix, who had been silent so far, moved slowly towards Draco with the undisguised gait of a predator. "You lied," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Draco's head shot up and a trickle of fright ran down his spine. "What?"

"You lied to auntie Bellatrix, didn't you, Draco? Why did you lie? We could have handed Potter over to the Dark Lord, we would have been in high favour, the Dark Lord would have denied us nothing. You stupid little boy! What did you hope to gain from it? You blood traitor!"

"BELLATRIX!" the roar came from Rodolphus, and Bellatrix, unaccustomed to being yelled at by anyone froze on the spot. "I don't know whether you are deaf or just plain stupid, Draco has already said he didn't believe the boy to be Potter. Let it go."

"But…."

"I am not making a suggestion, Bellatrix," Rodolphus was in front of his wife with three long strides. "I am telling you." He stared down into her face with hard black eyes; eyes that didn't give an inch, eyes that would not tolerate any argument and Bellatrix retreated. "It is a wise woman, Bellatrix, who does not enter into a fight she is not sure of winning," Rodolphus said approvingly as his wife backed away.

Bellatrix shot him a hateful look but didn't reply.

Grateful for his uncle's intervention, Draco turned away from Bellatrix and began to pace around in a circle chewing on his bottom lip, his forehead creased into a deep scowl. His rage was boiling inside him, sweeping through his veins like molten lava and his fingers clenched and unclenched into fists at his side. How he hated Potter! Why did everything have to happen to him?

Grinding his teeth together, his shoulders bunching with tension Draco imagined Potter's face contorted with a scream as dark curses moved through his body. Draco imagined Potter on his knees begging for mercy.

"First thing's first," Lucius began, stopping his circular route of the library and wrapping the floor with the end of his cane to get everyone's attention. "We need to alert the public that Potter is a kidnapper. We have _The Quibbler_ and _The Prophet_ at our disposal, we shall use them to our advantage." He turned his head to the doorway where Grayback, Scabior and Wormtail stood motionless, watching the scene play out before them. "Wormtail, see to this."

Wormtail nodded and scurried from the room to do Lucius bidding.

"Grayback, Scabior I want you to utilise all of your contacts, send people to ground, find me something I can use. Find a lead. Find her."

"On it," Scabior left the room with Grayback tailing him. What exactly Lucius Malfoy expected him to do, Scabior didn't know. He was using all of his potential contacts to get the runaway mud bloods as it was. What else could he possibly do? The idea of returning to Malfoy Manor empty handed however did not appeal to him in the slightest.

"We have to get her back," Draco said folding weakly into a chair. "She's pregnant."

Narcissa blinked, her eyes going wide. Her knees gave out from beneath her and she sank down into the nearest chair. All hope of evicting Luna from the Malfoy family was gone. Draco would never let her go now and neither would Lucius. She glared angrily at her husband's back, how she despised this man who was living his fantasy through his son.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Lucius was unsure how to react, on the one hand this was good news, but on the other hand neither Luna or the baby were at home where they belonged.

"We were going to tell you," Draco murmured. "Today. But then…." He trailed off and absently waved a hand in the air.

Rodolphus came forward and stood beside his nephew, placing a large hand on a rather thin and bony shoulder he said, "She will come home where she belongs."

"She's one of us," Rabasta said suddenly, twirling his wand through his fingers with a grace and confidence that Draco, even now could find the energy to envy. "We'll go and get her, simple as that."

"Oh yes," Narcissa finally spoke up. "It's just that simple, isn't it? Just how do you propose we go about it? We have no idea where to start, and as you only recently pointed out, this has been the first sighting of Potter in months! Potter is far from stupid, he'll have gone to ground now, there is no way we'll find him."

"As much as it pains me to say it," Lucius said with a sigh, "Narcissa is right to a certain extent. This is going to require some serious thought, there's no use going off with half a plan."

"No," Draco said suddenly. Rodolphus looked down at his nephew in surprise, he had never heard him use such a hard, cold tone before. Draco stood up, shoulder to shoulder with his uncle. "It is actually quite simple."

"Enlighten us dear nephew," Bellatrix said mockingly, making it quite clear by the look of patronising indulgence on her face that she didn't for one moment believe that Draco could produce at best, a half baked idea.

"Draco?" Narcissa's voice sounded strained to her own ears, rusty, as though she hadn't used it in such a long time. For the first time since she has birthed him, Narcissa was frightened of this son of hers, he suddenly looked like a man rather than her sweet little prince, and his beautiful grey eyes were emotionless, hard and sharp like steel traps.

Lucius frowned, "what are you getting at, Draco?"

"What do you do when Doxies infest the house, father?"

Narcissa shuddered slightly. "We have never had an infestation, Draco."

"I don't think he meant it literally," Lucius replied scathingly. He titled his head to the side for a moment. "You smoke them out, Draco."

"Exactly," Draco's lips curled into a terrifying smile.

"I presume you know how to do this?" Lucius prodded, a proud little smile causing the corners of his lips to curl upwards.

"Oh yes," Draco said coldly. "I know exactly how to do it."

Rabasta clapped his hands together and stepped forward. "Sounds like its going to be a good time all round then."

Narcissa watched helplessly as Bellatrix joined Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabasta who were all closing in around Draco. Dressed head to toe in black they reminded her of a flock of buzzards picking over her son's grief or a handful of grim reapers come to seal her son's fate.

"Oh," Draco said, a cruel smirk crossing his lips. "I wouldn't necessarily say it was a good time _all _round."

Rodolphus smiled, Draco was chilling. He was on the war path now; one of their own had been taken. The war had just become personal.


	52. Rogue Death Eaters

Chapter 52

Rouge Death Eaters

The smell of frying bacon and sizzling eggs filled the air as Fred Weasley came into the kitchen of his childhood home, The Burrow. His mother, Molly Weasley was stood at the stove, a yellow flower printed apron covered her front and clashed violently with the red of hair, she held a spatula in one hand while she turned over thick slices of bread with the other to ensure a nice even golden coat on both sides.

"Breakfast ready yet, mum?"

"Nearly," Molly replied, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"You've made enough for me and George as well then?"

Molly gave him a pointed look. "I know you two well enough to know that you'll land on my doorstep right around meal time."

Fred grinned and sat at the table. "It's a good mother who knows her children."

"Experience," Molly replied with a smile. She turned back to her cooking and began to carefully dish out the breakfasts on to pre-warmed plates.

George, Fred's twin brother entered the room then with his older brother Charlie and father Arthur in tow. Arthur was struggling with his tie, a cornflower blue affair, which refused to tie into a neat knot at the base of his throat as it was supposed to do. Taking a seat at the table Arthur gave up and flicked his wand, the tie began to knot itself correctly.

"Don't know how muggles manage," he declared pouring himself some coffee. "They truly are a remarkable race." Arthur Weasley was well known for his love of all things non-magical.

"Come on mum, I'm wasting away over here," Charlie said, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Hand over the grub."

Molly clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Men," she explained in mock exasperation. There was nothing Molly liked better than having her whole family around her and that was a rarity with Bill married, Charlie working abroad, the twins, Fred and George had moved out and her youngest Ron and Ginny were away at school for most of the year. Molly fully intended to make the best of a bad situation where the war was concerned and enjoy having Charlie home.

Molly watched with a sense of motherly pride as her boys began to tuck into their breakfast chatting and joking amongst themselves and teasing their father as they were prone to do when they were together and their baby brother Ron was absent. She bit into her toast and chewed slowly, her mind wandering to her youngest boy. She wondered where Ron was, she hadn't heard anything about him in the longest time and her heart ached with worry for him and for Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione were as good as family; and they were just ever so young, still babies really in her eyes and her nights were fraught with anxiety.

The kitchen door suddenly flew open and Molly almost choked on her toast so surprised was she by the arrival of Remus Lupin. "Goodness, Remus, what are you doing running around like a headless chicken?"

"Oh I know that look," Fred said, eyeing the older man. His face was pale and drawn, dark circles under his eyes and stress lines had formed around his mouth. His kindly brown eyes were shadowed with fear and worry. "What's happened now?

Remus opened a brown leather satchel he carried over his arm and silently placed an article of clothing on the kitchen table. All eyes turned to the object, the sound of Arthur's cutlery clattering against his plate the only thing to break the deathly silence around the table; for there, between the toast and the pepper pot sat a top hat in a hideous shade of violet that undoubtedly belonged to Dedalus Diggle. Diggle had been part of the Advance Guard who along with Tonks and Moody had helped Harry escape the Dursley's house a few years previously. Diggle never went anywhere without his hat.

"Diggle? He's….?" Molly found herself unable to speak the word. Diggle had been part of the original Order of the Phoenix.

"Very definitely." Remus replied sinking into an unoccupied chair and accepting the cup of coffee Molly poured for him.

"How?" Arthur asked softly.

"From the looks of the body it was by the use of the Sectumsempra_** spell," Remus said wearily. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, "**_Elphias Doge has been found too"

"Another member of the Advance Guard," Charlie said quietly.

"He was scalped."

"What?" George looked incredulous. "Who on earth would want to do something like that?"

"And Hestia Jones," Remus gave a little shudder. "Looks like the horn tongue charm was used with an engorgement charm. The horn grew right up through the roof of her mouth and just kept going until it was sticking out the top of her head. I understand that she died quickly though, the rest was just for effect."

"That's all of the Advance Guard aside from Tonks and Sturgis Podmore," Arthur exclaimed horrified.

"There's only Tonks left," Remus said. "Podmore was found too."

"Where?" Fred asked.

"On the ceiling, on the walls, on the bookcase; would you like me to continue?"

"No, I get the picture," Fred made a face and pushed his eggs and bacon away from him. His appetite had suddenly gone.

"Where's Tonk's now? Molly demanded, concern for the living forefront in her mind.

"She's at a safe house. She'll be fine. I have no doubt that they will come for her too."

"But Remus, why?" Arthur shook his head in bewilderment. "I understand that the Death Eaters would kill us, we're at war with them we can't expect anything less. But why in such horrific circumstances?"

"That's the other reason I'm here," Remus pulled out a two papers from his satchel. "The Quibbler and The Prophet," he announced as he handed them over.

"Oh no," Arthur breathed as he stared at the front pages.

"What? What's happening? What is it? Dad?" George complained impatiently.

"It's revenge, George. Pure and simple. This isn't about war, this isn't about right or wrong," Arthur's face began to flush pink as his indignation rose. "This is personal, this is rouge Death Eaters!"

"Rouge Death Eaters? What are you talking about?" Molly's forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"It appears that Harry is now wanted for kidnapping," Remus began patiently as Arthur continued to read the articles and make scoffing noises in the back of his throat.

"Kidnapping?" Charlie repeated, as though he didn't quite know if he had heard correctly.

"Kidnapping who?" George asked laughing.

"Hope its Bellatrix Lestrange," Fred said with a grin. "I think it would be quite satisfying to kidnap her and lock her in a dark room somewhere."

"It's worse than that I'm afraid," Remus said with a sigh. "It's Luna."

The silence that greeted his statement was deafening. The Weasley's all exchanged the same look, they knew that would bring trouble to the door of the Order. Harry had just upped the ante.

"Malfoy is looking for her." Fred propped his chin in his hands, it was a statement rather than a question. He knew Malfoy would be looking for Luna, it was only natural after all. "Do we know where they are?"

"No, not a clue," Remus sighed again. He felt useless just sitting around waiting for someone, either the Death Eaters or Harry to make a move.

"So what do we do?" Charlie, ever practical sat up straighter in his seat. "There has to be something we can do to help? We can't just sit here and let the Death Eaters go on killing like this; they're killing indiscriminately now, they don't care what a person's blood status is, all they care about is that they are a link to Harry. It's personal and they won't stop until they get what they want!"

"Maybe this is a radical idea," George began slowly. "But how about we just give Draco Malfoy what he wants?"

"That would be the simplest solution," Remus agreed. "But we have no idea where Harry has taken Luna, what she has been privy too. She could put innocent people in danger if she went home. It's very inconvenient that Harry doesn't always think before he acts," Remus muttered.

"Take a memo, George," Fred said, waving his arm with a flourish. "Dear Harry, when you are next running for life, please take a moment to consider if your actions will be inconvenient to the rest of us. All my love, Remus."

Remus shot Fred an annoyed looked but smiled anyway. "I see your point. I suppose we don't know the circumstances surrounding the incident."

"Best not to jump to conclusions, the papers are doing a wonderful job of that," Arthur said tossing the papers onto the table with a dismissive snort.

"So what do we do?" Molly asked looking from one drawn face to the next. "We have to do something before they pick us all off one by one."

"Mum's right," Charlie said, clasping his hands together in front of him and leaning his elbows on the table. "We're no good to Harry dead. He's going to need us when the time is right, when we finally go into battle. We need a plan, or at the very least, a small idea," he added when blank faces stared back at him, making it perfectly clear that no-one at the table had any idea what to do to make this better.

Arthur stood up and clasping his hands behind his back he began to pace around the kitchen thinking over and rejecting ideas as he rounded the table again and again. He paused and sniffed. "Molly dear, I think you've left something burning on the stove."

Molly stood up and went to the stove, moving pots and pans about. "I don't think so, but I smell burning too."

"Death Eaters!" Charlie yelled pointing at the window. From his seat at the table he could see out into the front garden where black cloaked figures stood aiming their wands at the house.

Chairs scraped against the floor as they were pushed back and heavy foot falls thudded against the wooden floor boards as the occupants of the kitchen rushed from window to window.

"They've surrounded the house," Molly exclaimed horrified as she watched the figure of Rabasta Lestrange shooting jets of red light at the house.

"Malfoy's and Lestrange's," Fred noted. "They aren't even masked. They want us to know who they are."

"I told you it was personal now," Arthur reminded him.

A loud creak came from above them and as one the Weasley's and Remus looked up to see the ceiling caving in. Rafters, paint and plaster crumbled and fell into the kitchen with a cloud of dust and smoke and the orange tips of flames could be seen licking at the edges of the gigantic hole in the ceiling.

"Everyone out!" Charlie yelled, scrambling out of the way of a large chunk of wood that swung down from the ceiling and narrowly missed colliding with his head.

There was a mad rush for the door. Just as George reached it the door flew inwards, blasted off its hinges by a ball of fire that swept into the kitchen, igniting everything it touched.

The fireball moved around the room like a large lazy bee leaving a trail of thick black smoke tinged with purple sparks behind it. Coughing and spluttering, Arthur pulled Molly to her feet and gripped the back of Charlie's shirt, following his son as he beat a path through the smoke with his arms.

The crackling of the flames seemed to fill Remus' ears as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the kitchen door. He couldn't tell if the others were near to him or not and the fire was too strong, too out of control for any of them to attempt to fight it, especially with a ring of Death Eaters standing outside fuelling the fire.

Coughing and spluttering Remus crawled through the open kitchen door and sucked in a clean breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bellatrix Lestrange, she was singing in a high pitched voice, hopping up onto her toes and spinning around in a circle, the mad tangle of hair that reminded Remus of a rats nest spun just as madly as she did and her cloak swished about her ankles. "We'll smoke the Weasley's out. We'll smoke the Weasley's out."

Scrambling to his feet, wand in hand and curse ready on his lips Remus wasn't particularly surprised to find himself disarmed. A large hand clamped onto his shoulder and he found himself looking into the hard face of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Is this the one you wanted, nephew?"

"Yes, that's him," Draco Malfoy strode forward, a murderous look on his face.

"I only found out this morning. I don't know where she is," Remus told him, a sudden fission of fright shooting down his spine. This was not the child he had taught at Hogwarts, this was not even the frighten boy Harry had told him about on the tower the night Dumbledore died. This Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and surrounded by the power of his family.

"I'll find out where she is," Draco told him firmly. "And you will help me."

"If I can," Remus agreed warily.

"You can," Draco's lips curled into a terrifying smile. A flick of his wand caused the arm of Remus' jumper to tear and Draco pressed the tip of his wand against the bare skin.

"We've got them, Draco. Do what you need to," Rabasta said. Following the voice Remus noted that the Weasley's had all managed to escape the burning building unharmed and were now being held in place by Bellatrix, Rabasta and Lucius by a blue lights that criss crossed together to create a sort of cage that prevented them from moving but allowed them to see exactly what was happening.

Remus screamed in agony as the skin broke and he felt his blood being siphoned from his body and into a small jar Draco was holding. Draco never blinked, he never wavered from his task even though his stomach rebelled at what he was doing and in his heart he knew Luna would be appalled by his actions.

Remus wavered in Rodolphus' hold, his head distinctly woozy as his eyes slid in and out of focus. Presently Rodolphus released his grip on Remus and let him slump to the ground where the heat of the still raging fire scorched his face.

Fred strained around the slender frame of Bellatrix to see what Draco was doing, but the other boy had his back to him and Fred could only make out that Draco's arm was moving and he was looking at the grass.

A few minutes later Draco took a step back and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm done. Let's go."

Loud cracks filled the garden as the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's apperated and the magical cage holding the Weasley's disappeared. Molly was the first to move, rushing forward to kneel beside Remus. "Remus! Remus are you alright?"

Remus groaned weakly his eyes fluttering. He didn't even have the energy to move, but he knew that he would be alright, he could feel it in his body that Draco didn't take enough blood to kill him. "What….?" He managed to moan, lightly squeezing the hand Molly placed in his by way of reassurance.

"Bloody rotten Slytherin creep!" George raged from behind him. "Someone ought to give him a good hiding!"

Supported by Charlie on the one side and Arthur on the other, Remus managed to struggle to his feet. He was half dragged to the spot where Fred and George stood looking down at the grass; there Remus saw a message that was clearly for Harry, and it was, Remus was sickened to notice, written in his blood.

_Return what is mine. _


	53. Realise The Strength

Chapter 53

Realise the Strength

The sea was cold as it rushed up over the sand and swirled around Luna's ankles. She stood at the waters edge with her feet buried in the wet sand to help soothe her swollen ankles. Luna didn't mind the discomfort all that much, it just reminded her of the little life she carried inside her, the life she would protect no matter what.

It was nice not to have to wear charmed robes any more, and every time she passed the full-length mirror in the hallway of Bill and Fleur's home Luna couldn't help but smile at the fullness of her stomach. Secretly, she liked to pass the mirror as often as possible during the day, it always gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Rubbing absently at her stomach, Luna licked her lips tasting the salt from the sea. She had always loved the sea, it was so vast, and held a whole other world beneath the glassy surface. She wondered if the mermaids who inhabited the sea were the same as those that lived in the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing? Luna, you're going to catch cold!" Harry exclaimed as he came up beside her. "Hermione will kill me if you get sick."

"I won't get sick," Luna assured him with a smile. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Luna smiled again, Harry worried about her; he felt guilty for spiriting her away from Malfoy Manor and she knew it. "I'm alright, Harry. You're looking pale though, have you been getting enough sleep?"

Luna knew that Harry was up to something. He spent hours locked away with Ron and Hermione. Sometimes he would spend some time with Ollivander who Dobby had rescued from the cellar at Malfoy Manor along with the little goblin Griphook, before coming back for Harry. Luna was glad that Ollivander was alright. He was thin and pale but he would recover, he wasn't seriously hurt. Luna didn't know what Harry would talk about with Ollivander and she had not asked. She didn't want to put Harry in a difficult position and she also didn't wish to have any knowledge about the Order and their plans, it might affect her ability to return home. Luna knew that Hermione was working on a way to send her home again without compromising the Order.

"Sleep," Harry muttered, allowing her to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm and tug him into a walk. "It's an alien concept to me these days. I'd love a decent night's sleep."

"You have a lot on your mind," Luna soothed.

Harry nodded and rubbed a circle at his temple with his free hand. All he seemed to be doing lately was thinking and planning and never getting anywhere; his head ached. "I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Luna was silent for a moment, she kicked at the waves with her toes, the nails of which were pained a bright yellow. "Life isn't like potions, Harry, there isn't a fool proof formula to it. You just have to do what you believe is right, what you think is best and hope everything turns out the way you want it to. The problem with life is that you're not the only one living it at any particular time, there's always someone else who is doing something at the same time you are and their actions can affect your life just as yours can affect theirs; like ripples in a pond."

"You make a good point; as always. Life has not turned out the way I expected it," Harry said morosely.

Luna tucked her hair behind her ear and stared off ahead of them along the coast line where the sea crashed against the dark shape of the rocks and sent the water scattering in all directions in crystal clear droplets.

"Life is under no obligation to live up to our expectations," she said. "Things change. People move on, friends and family die. Life doesn't stop for anyone, Harry."

"I wish it did," he responded bitterly.

"Do you?" she looked up at him curiously.

"I really do," Harry said firmly.

Luna shrugged, the patchwork shawl she had borrowed off Fleur slipping down to the crook of her elbows. "Alright," she pulled Harry to a stop. "It's stopped, life has stopped. It's just us, right here and now."

"Sounds good," he said with a smile and stepped forward.

Luna pulled him back. "No, Harry. Just us. Right here. No past and no future."

Harry sighed looking across the expanse of water that seemed dull and murky in the weak light of the fading sun. The water frothed up against the rocks, the foam startlingly white against the grey sky and black rocks that looked shiny and slippery with swirling grease stains of metallic pinks and blues.

"It's not so good, is it, just standing still? If you don't do anything you'll never experience anything and experiences are what make life worth living whether they are good or bad; they help us grow. Life is not easy, Harry, but we all have one to live and we should live it well, to the best of our ability. Some of us have a harder life than others, some of us have the lives of others in our hands; and that's you, Harry. It's scary, I know, but it's what you were born for. We cannot escape our paths in life, Harry, they were marked out for us before we took our first breath."

Harry smiled warmly. "Is that a really nice way of telling me to stop moaning and man up?"

Luna laughed, "If you want to put it that way."

She started walking again and Harry fell into step beside her, a comfortable silence between them as he mulled over her words. Luna always had a way of putting things into perspective for him. She was the wisest person he knew and Harry often wondered how someone so young could see the world so clearly.

The seagulls dived and swooped on the air current over head calling loudly to each other, and Harry had a sudden longing for his broom. He just wanted to hop on his firebolt and fly; he always felt free when he was soaring high above the ground, almost invincible.

"You're right, Luna," Harry conceded after a while. "Sometimes being me terrifies me."

Luna shivered when a particularly large wave crashed against the sand sending cold sprinkles of water up her legs. Harry tucked her under his arm and steered her away from the water.

They took a seat little way up the beach where the sand tapered off and sharp pebbles took its place. Settling comfortably on the sand Luna turned to face Harry taking his hands in her colder ones. "Harry, we have all been travelling through a cloud. The sky has been dark ever since the war began (1), but you will get through this. You will lead the light into battle with the dark, you were born to lead; but the end result is not in your hands, none of us can know what's coming for us, Harry not even you or the Dark Lord. Whatever will be will be."

"You said the light and the dark," Harry noted. "You didn't say I'd lead the right side. Don't you believe in me anymore?"

"Of course I believe in you, Harry. I've always believed in you, always been behind you; but in a war there are two sides, and both believe themselves to be right that is why they fight in the first place. Who am I to say that what I believe is right?"

Harry frowned, "I see what you're saying, Luna, but I have to believe that I'm right, otherwise what's the point of fighting? The war is pointless. There has to be a right side."

She sighed softly and tilted her head back, gazing up at the circling birds and the fluffy clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. "War does not determine who is right, Harry, only who is left."

Harry shivered involuntarily. Luna chilled him with her insight. He understood her views, could see clearly what she meant and if he was honest with himself Harry didn't really disagree, he hated the thought of war, of people dying; even those on the opposite side to him. When there was a war it was inevitable that someone would always loose.

"Sometimes," Harry admitted quietly, "Sometimes I don't think I'm strong enough to continue what Dumbldore started."

Luna looked at him in surprise. She lifted a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and smoothing her thumb over his lips gently. "Dumbledore didn't start anything, Harry. It began with you." Her hand moved up and the tip of her index finger traced the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "Did you know that scar tissue is stronger than regular tissue? Realize the strength you have to do what has to be done, Harry."

**(1) - Black Kettle **


	54. Lost Control

Chapter 54

Lost Control

The crack when it sounded was loud in the still street, seeming to bounce of the parked cars and echo around the little cul-de-sac. The street lights were blazing little orange balls of light against the dark sky, picking up the slanting rain drops as the water hit the glowing aura around them. A black cat with white fur covering the left side of his face stared at the strange new arrivals in his street from beneath a nearby silver Fiesta which had the phrase "Powered By Fairy dust" scrawled across the back bumper in pink lettering and a small pink silhouette of a fairy on the boot. His amber eyes were sill and eerie in the quiet night, tracking the feet of the new comers as they moved like a flock of black crows towards a house which had a wooden plaque by the front door announcing it was number 21.

A ball of purple light came from the wand of Rabasta Lestrange and darted around the roof of the house, dancing into the garden and highlighting silver threads of light, so thin and pale they looked like a giant spider web. Bit by bit, as the purple ball touched them, the lights dimmed, flickered and then went out.

A light suddenly shone bright and true from the house next door and a side door opened. The voice of a young girl broke the silence of the sleeping street. "Tommy Mittens! Tommy Mittens where are you? Puss, puss, puss."

The cat edged its way around the back wheel, flattening himself to the hard, cold concrete of the road with a quiet hiss; glaring at the strangers before darting off into the rain, leaping over a puddle by the garden gate to avoid getting his little white paws any wetter than was necessary.

"There you are you little bugger. Where have you been?" The side door closed with a click and a few minutes later the light went out; the street was cast into gloomy darkness again bar for the street lights.

As silently as a shadow, Draco and his family moved as one, sweeping up the driveway of number 21. Draco held his wand tightly in his sweaty palm, the 10 inches of Hawthorn and unicorn hair felt unbearably heavy between his fingers and his feet felt like lumps of lead at the bottom of his legs, the crunch of his black shoes polished within an inch of their lives, marching along the gravelled driveway seemed to vibrate inside his head and his heart moved from his chest, sliding into his throat to beat there like a large trapped Aethonon, rising and swelling until Draco thought it might burst through his skin.

Terror; that was all he could feel. The blind, boiling rage Draco had previously felt had slowly drained away from him to be replaced with an icy, arctic fury which had since deserted him also, and now Draco was left with the cold sensation of utter terror at his own actions.

When had he become this person? When had he changed from Draco Malfoy, student of Hogwarts to Draco Malfoy, Death Eater? True he wore the Dark Mark and had carried out missions for the Dark Lord; but he had not intentionally hurt anyone, all injuries and death's had been accidental. Draco hadn't even wanted to kill Dumbledore in spite of somehow convincing himself that he did and that he could.

Now he was actively seeking out those of the Order of the Phoenix, those close to Potter and inflicting unknown horrors on them, allowing their lives to be snuffed out like a candle and not because he wished to aid the Dark Lord and deal the ranks of the Order a crippling blow; but because Potter had taken Luna away. This new found cruelty, this ability to create bloodshed and carnage whenever he wished to was not as his family believed and rejoiced in, Draco's patriotism to their glorious cause, but pure spite and childish tantrum because he was a child who had always had his own way for the asking and was now faced with the harshness of a reality where his word was not law, where his whims were not immediately satisfied and he knew of no other way than to get what he wanted but to lash out against the one who had what he desired.

Exactly what the one he desired would say should she discover what he had done, what he was a party to, what he had allowed to happen, Draco didn't know and didn't wish to know either. Draco conveniently pushed all such worrying thoughts from the forefront of his mind and placed them neatly in a little box somewhere in the dark recess of his subconscious to think about later, when Luna was home where she belonged. That he would have to face Luna with the brutality of his actions was something Draco chose not to think about, not to deal with. He would worry about it when he finally had her home, when she was tucked into his embrace with her skin soft beneath his fingers and her familiar scent filling his nostrils.

"_**Alohomora**_**," Bellatrix voice was soft as a prayer as she pointed her wand at the front door. The white door with the frosted oval glass in the middle of it and the brass handle looked no different to any other door on the street. It was a regular front door, there was nothing spectacular about it, but what was behind it would give Draco the perfect bargaining chip against Potter, of this he was sure. **

The front door swung open, Lucius was the first to step across the threshold. _"Lumos_**," he murmured, causing a small beam of light to appear at the tip of his wand. He moved into the hallway, Draco and the Lestrange's following closely on his heels. **

**Draco held his wand aloft, gritting his teeth to keep himself calm as he followed his father further into the house. His nose twitched as he passed by a small end table by the doorway where a large wooden bowl sat filled to the brim with potpourri which filled the air with the **_**heavy choking smell of oranges but underneath that, in spite of the pungent scent was the unmistakeable smell of cats. **_

A sudden movement to his right caused Draco to jump and he swung round with a spell on his lips only to meet twin gleaming orbs as a cat slunk beneath a table covered in a cloth and littered with trinket boxes. Draco let out a _**slow breath; the street was crawling with cats!**_

_**He couldn't help but think of the flea bag he had gifted to Luna, the kitten missed her it cried pitifully most days and had even lowered himself to curl up against Draco in bed where the scent of Luna was strong on the pillows and covers. Draco found small comfort in the cat, but he did take extra special care of it because he knew Luna would expect him to and the cat had stopped hissing at him so Draco supposed that was a slight bonus. **_

"Spread out," Rodolphus said. "They're probably upstairs."

"Bellatrix, you stay here with Lucius and Draco," Rabasta said, stepping lightly on to the bottom step and following his brother up on to the dark landing.

Bellatrix almost pouted. "Why do they get to have all the fun?_**" **_

"_**Easy, Bellatrix the fun hasn't begun yet," Lucius soothed. **_

There was a loud commotion from the landing. Screams and yells and swearing and blustering travelled down to the three standing at the bottom of the stairs and Draco listened with interest to the name calling.

A light came on overhead flooding the stairs and causing Draco to blink as the sudden brightness chased the darkness away. Rabasta's face suddenly appeared over the banister. "A squib! A stinking rotten squib! That's what they've got here," he laughed uproariously.

Lucius brow furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Rabasta replied ducking out of sight for a moment and then reappearing at the top of the stairs with a small, old woman wearing a house coat and a pair of tartan carpet slippers, her greying hair sticking up all over the place where she had been roused from sleep.

Bellatrix laughed when she saw her. "It is a squib," she sneered at the old woman who was being hustled down the stairs by Rabasta. "And what have you found my darling husband?" her sing song voice was almost jubilant as she hopped between Draco and Lucius an eager smile on her face.

"Lovely treats for you my beloved," Rodolphus replied, the snarky tone completely lost on Bellatrix as she cackled gleefully.

"Oh yes," Bellatrix whispered clasping her hands together when her husband came to the top of the stairs. "These are lovely treats indeed."

Draco swallowed the bile that burnt and blistered the back of his throat. He knew he had lost all control of a situation he had created with his own childish impatience. He had not been willing to wait while Lucius sorted matters out in a quiet and civilised way, Draco had instead been led into the bloodbath his Aunt and Uncle's had offered him as another way of getting what he wanted and Draco had willingly been led wanting results and wanting them immediately. Draco was now able to admit that he had never been in control of his family they had merely allowed him to think it as it gave them the opportunity to engage in a sickening attack on the Order ensuring that they would be looked upon with favour by the Dark Lord.

Whimpering, sniffling and choking back tears, the captives where herded into the front room which was cluttered and fussy with glass vases filled with both real and artificial flowers, china ornaments of cats, ornamental plates pained with birds and even more trinket boxes than those Draco had already seen on the table.

"How dare you! You can't treat us like this!" Blustered the man who had been dragged unceremoniously from his bed and was now standing in the front room puffed up and indignant in his red and white striped pyjamas.

Pressing the tip of his wand against the bulging Adam's apple of the man who was puffing so much the buttons of his pyjama top were threatening to burst open, Rodolphus said, "If you find my treatment of you so offensive, perhaps you would prefer to deal with my wife?"

Bellatrix laughed, her dark eyes gleaming as she came to stand at her husband's shoulder. "Oh yes," she purred. "Let me make him beg."

The blood drained from the fat face that had moments ago been almost purple with fury. "I….. What do you want?"

"They want Harry," the little old woman spoke up, shooting a glare at Rabasta who still had his wand pointed at her.

"But…. But he's not here," the man stammered looking around wildly. "We don't know where he is."

"We believe that," Lucius said, sitting down in a high backed cream chair with bright yellow flowers embroidered all over it. Draco thought that his father made the chair and the fussy table next to it look rather ridiculous.

"They said we would be safe here," the man whispered to his wife, looking again at the people surrounding him.

"How did you know where to come?" the old woman asked with only a mild curiosity which Rodolphus found disconcerting considering her current position. Something felt off to him.

"There's not a lot that dear Mundungus Fletcher will not tell," Bellatrix said in a deceptively sweet voice. "He'd sell out his own mother for the right price, a little whelp like Potter doesn't mean all that much to him."

"Dung!" The woman fairly spat the name.

"What do you want?" The man demanded suddenly, as though having an old woman doing all the talking was a slur upon his manhood.

"They intend to use us to lure Harry out," the old woman said. "But we will not be used."

"Shut up, squib," Bellatrix snapped. How she managed to put so much disgust and loathing behind that one word Draco didn't know, even he hadn't accomplished that when he had called Granger a mudblood.

"He came to my home for a wand maker and kidnapped my daughter-in-law while he was there," Lucius told the woman, pointedly looking down his nose at her. "He will come again for his family."

Draco's grey eyes danced from the fat face of the man, to the chubby face of the boy next to him and the horsey face of the woman who was clutching at the boy with fear written in every line of her body. He didn't see a sign of Potter in any member of his family.

"We should take them and leave, Lucius," Rodolphus said, pulling back the net curtains and staring out into the dark, wet night. "It's not safe here and I'll be damned if I'm going to die for some muggles."

"We are safe enough for the time being," Lucius replied.

"No, we are not." Rodolphus scowled, unable to comprehend that those around him could be so stupid. "The Order would not leave Potter's family here with only a squib for protection."

"They didn't, but we disabled the alarms," Rabasta said, taking great delight in the sickened look on the old woman's face. "Who are you again?" He prodded her sharply with his wand.

"Arabella Figg," she replied with a dignity that surprised him.

Still the uneasy feeling persisted and Rodolphus could not throw it off. It didn't make any sense to him why alarms and a squib were deemed enough protection for Potter's family. The Order had proven time and time again that its members were not stupid and this set up just reeked of stupidity. "The sooner we go the better," Rodolpus said again.

Bellatrix cut her eyes at Mrs Figg, "we aren't taking the squib are we?"

"No. You may do what you like with her, Bellatrix."

The threat did not have the effect that Bellatrix hoped it would. Mrs Figg ignored her completely and looked straight at Draco who was hovering at his father's shoulder wondering what he was meant to do about the mess he had created.

"You are a very silly boy," she scolded lightly. "Harry would never harm Miss Lovegood and you know it. He has made no threat, he hasn't used her as leverage and he never would. Harry protects his friends and guards them as fiercely as he does his own heart beat."

Draco was irrationally incensed. How dare this scruffy old squib sit in judgement upon him! How dare she presume to stand there and tell him off like a naughty child in front of his family!

"Filthy squib," he hissed through clenched teeth. "What do you know about wizards and magic? You're a bloody disgrace, an embarrassment, a contamination, a parasite leeching off a world into which you should never have been born, a world you do not belong in."

A slight flush on the wrinkled cheeks showed the only change in her countenance. "You are as ignorant as those around you. You're a little boy playing at solider when his family should be keeping him safe. You have no idea of the real meaning of the world you've been brainwashed into fighting for."

Angrily Draco's turned his wand onto her. "You filthy creature! How dare you! You…." Draco stopped, his mouth agape as a memory rushed at him. He had behaved this exact way, goaded Potter into an argument at Bill Weasley's wedding. "She's stalling, playing for time."

"The squib thinks she can outsmart us? Purebloods from the finest and strongest wizarding families? The servants and warriors of the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix flicked her wand. "_Avada Kedavra_**!" A flash of green light and Arabella Figg **_**flew through the air, her small body hitting the wall with a thud knocking two of the china bird plates to the floor where they smashed into little bits that scattered over the carpet. **_

Harry's Aunt was screaming; a high pitched noise that grated on Draco's nerves. "Shut up!" he roared, glaring viciously at the woman in the pink cotton night gown.

Rabasta stalked across the room his wand aimed at the woman. "Shut your mouth muggle."

"Don't talk to my mother like that you freak!" The boy who had been silent so far finally moved, his hand shot out and he caught Rabasta on the chin with a neat right hook.

Rabasta stumbled backwards, tripped over a ginger cat that dived out from beneath the sofa to attack his feet and fell into one of the may little end tables that were scattered around the room, promptly falling to the floor_** in an avalanche of trinket boxes. "Vicious flea bag." Angrily he flicked his wrist and the room was bathed in another flash of green light leaving the cat lying on the carpet as still and lifeless as it's own. **_

"All hail my brother, the famous cat killer," Rodolphus said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It scratched me!"

"You're a bloody imbecile you know that," Rodolphus muttered. "Now that you've disposed of the squib, and the bigger threat of the cat, can we go? Draco, do you require anything else here?"

"No," he said quietly. "I'm ready to leave."

"We aren't going with you," the boy spoke up again, planting his feet shoulder width apart in a fighting stance.

"You're in no position to argue boy," Lucius warned.

"I'm not arguing; I'm telling," Dudley Dursley lifted his chin defiantly. "I'm not helping you to kill my cousin_**. Harry won't let you get away with this." **_

"_**I'm counting on that," Lucius replied silkily as he unfolded himself from the chair getting gracefully to his feet. **_

"He'll get you, you know. Harry's a powerful wizard."

Lucius rolled his eyes and Rabasta laughed loudly. "He's a pathetic coward and that's all he is. Gone into hiding, kidnapping pregnant women. He's yellow through and through."

"He is not!" Dudley retorted, anger colouring his face. He may not have gotten along with Harry over the years but Harry had still saved his life and he was old enough to understand the seriousness of the situation Harry was in and Dudley would help him any way he could. He owed Harry big and not just for saving his life. He owed Harry for all the years of bullying, all the slights and the meanness and the pettiness. Simply, Dudley knew he owed Harry and pay him back he would.

"I know about you," Dudley continued looking pointedly at Draco. "They've told me about you, about what a brat you are. They've told me how you hide behind daddy all the time, how you're trying to be a Death Eater but you just don't cut it."

The chubby muggle boy was jeering at him! Draco was livid. His eyes flashed a warning that Dudley did not heed and his arm began to shake with the effort of keeping his wand at his side and away from the blob of flesh in front of him.

Dudley kept talking but Draco didn't hear the words, his fury blocked them out. First the squib insulted him and now a muggle was all but laughing at him. _**He was a laughing stock! He, Draco Malfoy was a laughing stock among the people he was superior to! **_

Draco couldn't stand it, humiliation flooded his entire body and vanity, stronger than reason at only seventeen years of age_**, guided Draco's next action. Before he knew what had happened his arm had lifted, the curse had been spoken and the mother was screaming like a banshee again. **_

_**Draco had executed the **_**Entrail-Expelling Curse and Dudley Dursely's insides were pouring from him, spilling onto the floor in a jumble of intestines, flesh and blood. **

N/A

Aethonon- A breed of winged horse, chestnut in colour, which lives mainly in Britain (according to Harry Potter Lexicon)

Entrail-Expelling Curse- Apparently this curse causes the victim's insides to come out of them (according to HP Lexicon)


	55. Darkness

Chapter 55

Darkness

Numb; absolutely numb.

He could feel nothing, he could comprehend nothing. He couldn't understand the fleshy mess on the floor in front of him. He couldn't understand the sticky mass of blood that oozed across the carpet staining the fabric looking utterly obscene next to the gigantic swirling flowers that covered the carpet itself. The blood stuck to the carpet, sinking into the fibres and clinging; ingraining itself forever.

"Wonderful," Bellatrix purred, her eyes wide as she too stared at what had once been a whole and healthy Dudley Dursley.

His ears weren't working properly, he didn't catch the sound that came from his aunt's lips, not when this horrific silence had descended upon him; his breathing slowing and his heart almost stilling in his chest. Everything appeared to have faded away from him, all sound, all motion, all colour. There was nothing except red; dark, oozing, sticky, congealing red that crept slowly over the carpet, inching its way towards him, to touch his perfectly polished shoes and stain him forever. But Draco was powerless to move, powerless to do anything other than stand there like a statue.

"Shut up!" Rodolphus bellowed at the screaming woman, her voice high and shrill cutting through his nerves.

"Best to put her out of her misery. It's only fair," Rabasta said with a sly grin, lifting his arm and pointing his wand at the distraught Petunia.

"Do what you have to, and be quick about it," Lucius said. He gripped his son's elbow with a hand that was not quite steady and took him out of the room with Rodolphus sweeping along behind them.

Draco moved like a zombie, the warmth of his father's finger's curled around his arm oddly reassuring and comforting. His eyes, blank and unseeing caught a flicker of movement to his left and he tilted his head slightly, stopping dead in his tracks as he stared at the cat cowering by the bottom step its ears flattened back against his head as he watched them warily.

"Bloody hell," Rodolphus cursed as he walked straight into Draco's back. "Move, Draco!"

Something stirred in Rodolphus memory, something was familiar.

A golden light suddenly shone through the window, highlighting Draco's pale face and dead eyes. Lucius blinked surprised and then scowled. "The Order they're trying to cage us in. Bellatrix, Rabasta, move!"

This cat, Rodolphus stared at it for a moment as his brother laughing delightedly hurried by him with Bellatrix floating along behind stroking her wand gently, a frightening tilt to the corners of her lips. "Come along, darling," she cooed at Draco, smoothing his cheek with deathly cold knuckles as she passed. The cat, it was a black cat with white fur covering the left side of its face, he had seen this cat before Rodolphus realised; this cat had been in the street when they had first arrived.

This cat explained everything, the house was crawling with the buggers and now the protection of the squib made perfect sense. The Order, as he had thought were not stupid, they had left Potter's family with Kneazle's, the bloody things could understand human speech and deliver messages, this wretched cat had brought the Order down on their heads. Although from the sound of things his brother and his wife were more than holding their own against those who had come to aid Potter's family.

His eyes glinting viciously, Rodolphus executed the killing spell and smiled in grim satisfaction as the cat toppled to its side and stilled.

Draco was shoved out into the drive way where members of the Order were found duelling with Bellatrix, Rabasta and Lucius. Draco was dimly aware that there was something going on around him but his mind refused to work to help him understand what it was. He felt as though he were trudging through mud, his brain squelching and sticking, faltering and shuddering and just completely unable to function properly.

"Take him home, Lucius," Rodolphus said, "We'll deal with this."

Lucius didn't need asking twice, his only priority was to keep his child safe. "Come Draco," he pulled Draco close to him, spinning on his heel and dragging Draco with him in side along apperation.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabasta were outnumbered but no-one fought more viciously, more valiantly, more ardently than the followers of the Dark Lord. They had fought side by side for years, they knew each other, would always back each other, they were family after all, and they moved together like a coiling snake, jabbing and striking when the Order least expected it sustaining only minor injuries while they inflicted blood and pain on those who opposed them.

"Time to fly my brother," Rabasta said as his opponent fell face down in the gutter. "We're drawing attention of the residents. Let the muggle loving Order deal with their precious muggles."

Rodolphus, Rabasta and Bellatrix came together and apperated, leaving the Order in the street where lights were flicking on in kitchens and bedrooms and back doors were cracking opening and eyes peering through into the dark night wide and frightened and extremely curious.

The Order, left behind to lick their wounds turned to Gawain Robards head of the aurors for instructions. "Peasegood, obliviate the muggles and then deal with the dead. Proudfoot, your with me, come on." He strode into the house muttering under his breath about Death Eaters.

Robards and Proudfoot entered the house cautiously, Robards had the distinct impression that there were no further Death Eaters about, but he had learnt over the years to be cautious in his job and he took his job very seriously. He no longer worked for the Ministry, he refused to work for the Dark Lord and Death Eaters and had instead offered his services to the Order in the hopes of being at least some help to Harry Potter and the war effort.

Edging his way passed the stairs and into the living room with Proudfoot behind him, Robards missed the body of the cat by the bottom of the stairs but he couldn't help but see the destruction of the living room, the death and carnage that met his eyes brought a horrified gasp from his lips and he heard the harsh sound of Proudfoot retching behind him.

He wondered what young Potter would do now that his family were gone, and after they had sworn to protect them for him too. There was only one way he knew of for something like this to happen, Robards knew the Order had been betrayed.

Darkness, it surrounded him, he could feel it creeping in like a giant insect from the corners of his mind ready to engulf him, to submerge him from whence he could never return.

Long, lean fingers moved mechanically, absently against the soft fur of the kitten that sat on his lap, tiny eyes closed against him. The steady thrum of the kitten's heart beat and the warmth of its little body was comforting against his thigh, but Draco was hardly aware of it; so numb was his body and mind still.

Hushed, whispered voices floated about him, rustling quietly like autumn leaves skittering across the ground but they meant nothing to Draco, his mind wasn't work quickly enough to catch hold of the noises and turn them into words.

"My poor baby," Narcissa knelt at her son's feet, pleading blue eyes staring up into his emotionless face. Draco never acknowledged her presence, his fingers tracing the spine of the kitten his only movement apart from his steady breathing. "What have you done, Lucius?"

"I should have known you would put all the blame on me," Lucius snapped irritably. "He'll be alright," his voice held a conviction that Lucius was far from feeling, a deep feeling of dread tugging at him when he looked at the face of his child. "He's a Malfoy," he added, more to reassure himself than his agitated wife.

"Little Draco was magnificent," Bellatrix stated proudly, his fingers trailing affectionately down the side of his face.

Draco never reacted to her touch, numb: he was still ever so numb.

"This isn't right," Narcissa insisted. "It's like he isn't even there!"

"It's just a reaction," Lucius said smoothly. "He'll snap out of it, you have to give him a little bit of time." He peered anxiously at his son over his wife's head, mentally crossing his fingers that would indeed be the case.

The door to library opened and a shadow flittering into the room; long and dark and chilling, but Draco could do nothing to combat it. It came closer and closer to him scattering those around him to the winds as it came to a halt directly in front of him.

"Wonderful work young Malfoy. You are a true Death Eater." Voldemort placed a large thin hand on the top of Draco's head, his fingers long and spindly like a spider; inside his head Draco screamed.

**A/N: **

**Kneazle- Mrs Figgs cat are part kneazle which means they can understand human speech. (According to HP Lexicon). **


	56. Mother's Love

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all of you still sticking with me, and sorry to those reviewers I have not managed to respond to.**

**Because I've taken so long between updates & you're all so nice to stick with me through my long absences, I've given you 2 chapters in 1 week! **

**Dhh: This story is very clearly not your kind of story. I have told you time and time again that this is not a dark/ angsty/ evil Draco story. I have no idea why you continue to read this story just to moan that I am not writing it to your own personal satisfaction. I do not write for you, and if you want a story that is dark with evil characters go and write your own story, you can kill off as many Weasley's as you like then. So again I ask you, (if you have come this far), as I have advised you time and again, stop reading now! **

Chapter 56

Mother's Love

The heavy red velvet curtains were drawn against the weak afternoon sun plunging the Lucius' study into a world of gloom and shadows. Narcissa Malfoy huffed with frustration as she rooted about in the pile of papers sitting on the mahogany end table polished until it gleamed sitting beside her husband's favourite chair.

The papers held nothing of interest, some correspondence, a dated copy of the Daily Prophet and an old copy of Wizarding Financial Market. She ran her fingers idly over the glossy cover of the magazine as her eyes darted around the room, what exactly she was looking for Narcissa wasn't sure, but she simply had to find _something _that would help her son. For days he had sat in his room staring at the wall lost in his own mind, unable to comprehend the world around him and Narcissa was at her wits end.

Holding her flowing cream skirts to her legs to stop them rustling she moved to the book case, inspecting the spines of the leather bound books, some of the gold lettering faded to almost nothingness they were so old. Surely the cure for Draco lay in one of these?

Anxiously, Narcissa began to pull the books out, examining their covers, frantically flicking through the pages in the hopes that something would jump out at her. Added to her anxiety was the worry she would be caught in the act, Lucius did not permit anyone in his study without his presence and it just went without saying that he would expect his private papers to remain private.

Her heart thudding guiltily, her nerves stretched to breaking point, Narcissa pulled out a large book from the bookcase and promptly dropped it from trembling hands. The book landed with a resounding thud on the wooden floorboards and Narcissa held her breath, her ears straining for the sound of footsteps which would reveal her prying around her husband's study.

No sound reached her ears, and after a full two minutes which she counted by the extremely loud ticking of the grandfather clock, Narcissa moved. Bending she collected the book from the floor, surprised to find that it wasn't a book at all, it was a casing for a much smaller book.

Suspecting dark and illegal magic, something that might help her, Narcissa opened the smaller book. She frowned down at the pages, they were blank. Suspicions now raised through the roof, Narcissa forgot about a possible discovery and made her way to the desk, flicking her wand over the pages and trying every revealing spell she could think of. Nothing worked.

Sitting herself on the black leather chair behind the fastidiously neat desk, Narcissa studied the blank pages a frown marring her striking features. Lucius had a secret, and it had to be a pretty important one if regular revealing spells didn't work. Just what Lucius could be hiding Narcissa could only guess at, but she suddenly, desperately wanted to know, whether it could be used to help Draco she didn't know, but at this point Narcissa was willing to explore all and every avenue.

"Oh," she murmured as inspiration struck. Lucius she knew was a stickler for using Malfoy magic to guard his secrets, a spell that could only be lifted by a drop of Malfoy blood. Whether it would work for her or not was rather hit and miss as she was a Malfoy by marriage and not by blood, Narcissa however would try.

Using her wand she pricked the tip of her index finger and let her blood drip onto the pages, swirling her wand she cast the revealing spell, a satisfied smile curling the corners of her lips as the black ink began to appear on the page.

The smile didn't last long and her mouth set in disappointment as she flipped the pages to see only columns of figures written in her husband's neat hand. Accounts, the last thing she needed was accounts.

She was just closing the book when an entry at the top of the page caught her eye and her hand stilled. Breathing coming in short, sharp bursts Narcissa rose to her feet in a fury, her fingers clutching at the edge of the desk so tightly her knuckles turned white.

The sneaking, rotten, lying bastard! Her face flushed with anger and murder in her veins Narcissa's head shot up as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked as he entered the room, his tone only mildly curious.

"What…. What am I doing?" she stuttered angrily. "What have you been doing is the better question."

Lucius looked genuinely puzzled. "Me?"

"YOU!" she shrieked, all the genteel teaching of her mother leaving her for a split second a she hurled the book across the room at her husband.

Lucius just managed to side step the flying object. "Narcissa, that almost hit me."

"It was meant to hit you!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lucius flicked his wand at the door casting a silencing spell. "You're acting like a crazy woman."

"All these years, all these years I was right, I knew I was right!" Letting her weight fall onto her hands Narcissa leant over the desk her eyes glowing with fury. "You and your mistress, she was more than that wasn't she? Did she threaten to tell me? To ruin the Malfoy name with the scandal?"

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment praying for patience. "Cissy, you aren't making any sense at all. What does Esperanza have to do with anything? We should be focusing on Draco, on getting him well again."

"Well? Once he finds out about this it'll send him completely off his rocker and he'll never be well again. Oh you've done a lot of things in your life, Lucius Malfoy but this is by far the worst. You are without a doubt the scum of the earth!"

"Just what is it that you are accusing me of this time, Narcissa? Are you really so bored that you have to invent drama's to fill your day?" Lucius asked scathingly as he scooped up the book from the floor. He glanced down at it and scowled deeply. "Just why are you prying through my personal papers?"

"Don't you dare take the moral high ground with me!" Narcissa was incensed. "I was looking for a way to help Draco, he is my son, I will always help Draco. Where have you been while your son sits in his room like a zombie? Drinking whisky and smoking cigars I presume?"

"Draco is my son too, Cissy. My only heir. I will help him, I will find a way to bring him back to us but I have to be careful how I do it. I can't be seen to be favouring Draco over the Dark Lord that will only result in Draco's death, take away the distraction. We have to be clever about this." Lucius explained in an urgent whisper. "Smart. You knew how to play the game once, Narcissa it will benefit you to remember that now."

"You're only heir?" she sneered at him. "You're still playing that card, even after I have seen your secret accounts?"

Lucius face was blank and for a moment Narcissa thought she might have everything wrong, but then she steeled herself against the man before her. He was an accomplished liar, a master manipulator and she refused to allow him to wriggle out of facing the truth.

"Alright, so you've seen the accounts," Lucius agreed, "I don't see what this has to do with Draco."

"Don't you lie to me! Don't you dare look me in the face and lie to me!" Narcissa was shaking, so angry and upset was she. "I won't have it, Lucius, not any more. My poor baby," she pressed her hand to her chest trying to calm the frantic pounding of her hear. "He'll be devastated, Luna will be devastated." Her face screwed up unpleasantly. "And what in Merlin's name have they created because of you?"

Like a slap in the face realisation came to Lucius and he stared at his wife incredulously. "What the hell do you take me for?" He shook his head in disbelief as he looked at the furious woman standing opposite him.

Narcissa had the distinct feeling that she was loosing her grip on the argument but she couldn't quite see where she had gone wrong. "I…"

"You bloody stupid woman!" Lucius seethed, his face white with suppressed rage. "You think I had a child with Esperanza? You think that child is Luna and I subsequently married my children off to each other? Are you out of your mind? I know jealousy does things to people but bloody hell that's one twisted version of events, Narcissa, even for you!"

"Well, what else am I to think? You were giving her money, lots of money every month, and still paying it after her death. What am I expected to think other than you were paying for the upkeep of your bastard child?" In the recess of her mind Narcissa was aware that she had gone too far and made a terrible error in a moment of blind rage and jealousy, but she was unsure now as to how to put it right.

"Perhaps," Lucius said smoothly "you are to think that I am something other than a twisted individual who would indulge in a contract of incest. Perhaps you are expected to think that I have my own very good reasons for this and you could ask me about them rather than throwing around wild and disgusting accusations."

"Well what is the explanation?" Narcissa crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, pinning Lucius with icy blue eyes. "Quickly, before you can come up with a lie to cover your tracks."

Lucius couldn't help but smile at that comment. "It is all very simple, Narcissa, and I will explain it to you in words of one syllable so that even you cannot misinterpret it."

"Don't patronize me and treat me like a child, Lucius," Narcissa snapped irritably. "You've played me for a fool for too many years, I've had enough of it."

"Then don't behave like a child." His reply irked her, but Narcissa did not respond, she had the feeling that Lucius was going to somehow make her look like a complete fool by the time he had finished.

"Just to make this quite clear, Luna is not my child. Draco is the only child I have." Lucius fixed her with a hard piercing stare and Narcissa squirmed on the inside. "You must remember, Cissy that I was not always to Esperanza's tastes. Not in the beginning."

Her brow puckered in confusion. Truth be told Narcissa had always been too busy hating Esperanza for her affair with Lucius to remember much else about her.

"If you bothered to look at the accounts properly you would see that the money does not come from a Malfoy account." Luicus tapped the page with his finger, drawing her attention away from him and back to the book.

Narcissa's frown deepened as she read the page over. "I don't…" she paused as the study door opened and Rabasta came into the room.

"There you are."

"Don't you knock?" Lucius snapped.

"Oh I do apologise. I had no idea you were conducting important matters of state in here," Rabasta said mockingly.

Lucius ground his teeth together but did not rise to the taunt. "What do you want?"

"Dinner is ready," Rabasta sighed heavily, "Not much to celebrate with Luna gone and Draco all gag gag."

Narcissa's eyes widened, her fury rushing back at her like a tidal wave. "How dare you! Get out! Don't you ever speak that way about my son again or I'll kill you Rabasta Lestrange!"

Rabasta raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture. "Please don't threaten me, Narcissa, I'd hate to loose sleep, what with the worrying and everything." He left the room, shutting the door smartly behind him.

"We'll talk later, Cissy," Lucius said with a sigh. "We'd better go on in to dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Narcissa came around the desk wearily. "I'm going to sit with Draco for a little while."

"Fine, I'll make your excuses for you." Lucius held the door for her and gave her a thin smile. "Stay strong for him, Cissy, it's only a matter of time until he comes round again."

As they came into the foyer they parted ways, Lucius headed towards the dinning room and Narcissa began to climb the stairs. She said softly. "I remember about Esperanza and I know why you kept it a secret." She paused on the stairs and looked down at him. "Do you think we would have been happier if we didn't have so many secrets between us?"

"We've been happy enough, Cissy, happier than many people. And we have Draco, he has made everything worth while."

Narcissa smiled then, "Yes, you're right, Lucius. Draco has made everything worth while."

She left him at the bottom of the stairs and went to Draci's room a lightness to her shoulders now that the air between her and Lucius had been cleared somewhat. Narcissa felt that for the first time in years she really did know the man she had married. This one secret she could forgive him for, now that she knew it everything else made sense and she was honest enough to admit that she wasn't altogether sure that she would have gone about things differently if she had been involved from the start.

It was, Narcissa mused as she pushed open Draco's bedroom door, sometimes better to be kept in the dark about matters as this was one secret she really wished she didn't know.

Closing the door softly behind her, all thoughts of secrets and lies left her when she saw her son sitting quietly in a chair by the large French windows. It was heart breaking to see her baby like this, waiting patiently for only he knew what, when before he had no more patience than a child.

"Hello darling," she knelt at his feet, closing her hand over Draco's which lay quietly on the arm of the chair.

The kitten lying at Draco's feet looked up at her through hooded eyes, but Draco didn't respond.

"Please," Narcissa whispered softly, "please Draco, please try."

Taking a steadying breath to hold back her tears, Narcissa rubbed at her forehead with an impotent hand. She felt completely useless, a failure as a mother. Her job was to protect her child and she had let him down.

Smoothing Draco's soft hair from his face she watched him closely. He blinked regularly, but other than that there was no other sign on his face that he was even aware she was sitting there.

"Everything will be alright, Draco, mummy's here and I'll make everything better." They were the same words she had spoken to him as a child when he had hurt himself or broken a toy or woken from a nightmare, but Narcissa had no idea how to wake her son from this nightmare of his own making.

Narcissa spoke on, soft words of encouragement, reassurance and a mother's love; but Draco didn't hear them. His mother's words were blocked out, drowned out by the hysterical screams of Petunia Dursley as she watched her son die, the horrified screams she let loose when she realised she and her husband were also to die at the hands of Bellatrix and Rabasta Lestrange. Draco had not been a witness to their deaths, but he had heard them and he still heard them; bouncing around in his head like a never ending echo, ricocheting off the walls of his head like a stray spell. The screams drowned out everything, took him over until he couldn't even hear his own screams.

Narcissa sighed when Draco made no acknowledgement of her presence and absently tickled the kitten's ears when he rubbed against her leg. Looking thoughtfully at the kitten, Narcissa got up and went straight to the wardrobe, inspiration striking. Throwing open the doors she ignored the right side filled with Draco's clothes and instead yanked open the first draw on the left, pleased that she didn't have to go rooting around for articles of clothing and pulled out a cream water silk nightgown. She inhaled nodding in satisfaction; Luna's perfume still clung to it.

She went back to Draco and covered his nose with the nightgown for a few moments to allow him to breathe in the scent of Luna and her perfume. She then placed the garment in his lap and carefully folded his limp fingers over the lace and silk.

Draco's memory stirred as his fingers moved slowly, haltingly over the cool silk. There was something in the dark recess of his mind that was trying to push itself forward, a feeling of acute loss, something light, something good; but the memory seemed so faint, so very far away and the darkness was all encompassing.

After watching Draco carefully and receiving no outside sign of any kind of change at all, Narcissa sighed and looked towards the window where the day was dim and overcast, the clouds heavy with snow and a faint layer of glittering frost covered the window panes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed startled. With everything that had been going on she had totally forgotten what day it was, now Rabasta's comment about celebrating made sense.

Looking again at Draco her lips parted to speak she clasped her hands together a wide smile taking over and her lips moving in silent prayer to whatever deity watched over her family as finally she received a response from her son; a silent lone tear glistened on Draco's cheek.

She kissed his temple gently, her voice a happy little whisper as she said, "Merry Christmas, Draco."


	57. All Gone

Chapter 57

All Gone

The Christmas festivities at Shell Cottage were different from any Harry had experienced before. Instead of the usual turkey dinner with all the trimmings he, Ron, Hermione and Dean were eating ham and cheese sandwiches, they had mushroom soup to start and Victoria sponge cake for desert. Fleur and Bill had gone to The Burrow for Christmas dinner leaving the others behind, the rest of the Weasley's were unaware of Harry's arrival at Shell Cottage. Bill hated keeping his mother in the dark but if she knew that Ron was at the cottage she would have been on the doorstep in the blink of an eye and it had been decided that the less people who knew where Harry, Ron and Hermione were the better.

Christmas music played in the background and the candles on the tree threw little shadows on the wall. There hadn't been the usual exchanging of cards or gifts but Hermione had decorated the table with crackers and she and Dean had come up with an itinerary of party games to play after dinner. Even Olivander and Griphook had joined them at the table.

The only person missing was Luna.

Hermione had taken a tray of food up to her room earlier but Luna hadn't brought it back down yet.

Harry felt the shadow of Luna hovering over him preventing him from enjoying himself completely. It was her first Christmas as a Malfoy, she was pregnant and should be at home around the Malfoy dinner table with Draco at her side and it was his fault that she was stuck at Shell Cottage with him.

Harry wished that Luna would come down and join in the festivities, it didn't feel right that Luna of all people was on her own and miserable on Christmas Day, but he did understand and didn't wish to push her and force her to join in when she clearly preferred her own company.

Hermione had prevented him from going up to see Luna following her own visit and he had overheard Hermione telling Fleur that Luna had been crying. That really hadn't helped him get into the Christmas spirit even when Fleur had put it down to crazy hormones. Harry knew Luna better than that.

"Today hasn't turned out bad at all," Dean said taking a sip of blackberry wine that Bill had deemed acceptable for underage witches and wizards on a special occasion.

"It's not the same without turkey or presents," Ron said gloomily. "But," he added hastily when Hermione gave him a sharp look. "It's a pretty decent day anyway."

"Cheapest Christmas I've ever had," Dean said jovially. "Not having to buy any presents."

"Presents are always a struggle," Hermione lamented. "It's difficult to know exactly what to buy for these two," she indicated Ron and Harry. "I always think it should be something functional and I know they would rather chocolate."

"Can't beat a box of chocolate frogs," Ron said with a grin.

"Or a liquorish wand," Harry added.

"Berty bots every flavour beans," Dean said.

Hermione heaved a long suffering sigh. "Boys," she declared. "More sandwiches anyone?"

"I'll have some."

"Of course, Ron. I'd be surprised if you didn't want seconds." Hermione stood and went to the kitchen counter to make some more sandwiches.

Harry laughed. "I'll help you, Hermione."

They made a quick and efficient team, with Harry buttering the bread and Hermione slicing the cheese and arranging the ham and cheese neatly together in the sandwich.

"I've found some more pickles," Ron announced from inside the fridge. "Anyone?"

"Me," Griphook said. He didn't exactly join in but he was at the table and ate everything put in front of him.

Taking his seat at the table Harry helped himself to some sandwiches and heaped his plate with crisps. He took a moment to wonder what the Dursley's were doing on this joyous day. He recalled past Christmases with Aunt Petunia's chicken dinner (Dudley didn't like turkey) and the traditional large trifle for desert and mince pies and custard. He always enjoyed his dinner and suffered through the TV programs and films that Dudley wanted to watch before he could sneak up to the bathroom window and stare up at the sky and wish his parents a Merry Christmas and himself a million miles away from the Dursley's.

It was strange then that Harry found himself thinking about the family he had always disliked on a day he always wished he could be with anyone else other than them now that he had his wish.

His thoughts didn't linger long as Dean leant over the table offering him the other end of a cracker.

Luna lay quietly on her bed rubbing soothing circles over her large stomach. It was Christmas Day, a day of joy, of peace and goodwill; but she wasn't feeling any of these things. Luna was miserable, her face tear stained and a ball of resentment had tucked itself behind her breastbone.

It was difficult to resent Harry when she understood his wish was only to protect her, but her over active hormones and the knowledge of what she was missing enabled her to do a pretty good job.

This was to be her first Christmas with Draco, waking with him on Christmas morning, exchanging presents, watching his face as he opened his brightly wrapped packages, sharing dinner together and creating memories. It would be their first and only Christmas just the two of them as they'd have a child next year and Harry had denied her all of these things. Luna felt very unforgiving towards her friend at the moment.

She thought of her father in St Mungo's, she wondered if he knew she was missing. Would Draco remember to go and see him today? Luna thought he probably wouldn't remember, it wasn't generally in Draco's make up to show consideration for others. Her father would be without visitors or presents today and is she knew Draco the way she felt she did, her father would have no idea what was going on. She bit her lip to hold back tears; he may even think that she didn't care any more and had forgotten him.

As much as she tried to prevent it, her thoughts still wandered to Draco and her heart ached unbearably. He was probably right where he was meant to be at that moment, sitting around the beautifully decorated dinning room table with his family.

The table would be covered in the famous Malfoy Egyptian cotton table cloth with the Christmas embroidery, there would be long elegant candles placed strategically along the table and a poinsettia at the centre its red leaves glowing in the candlelight.

There would be gold trimmed crackers nestled among the many dishes on offer full of boiled potatoes and crispy roast potatoes, peas and crunchy carrots, honey roast parsnips and green beans. There would be cranberry sauce and steaming gravy, and the scent of roast turkey and chicken and partridge filling the air with sage and onion stuffing so that each member of the family would be sure to have his or her favorite Christmas dish.

The antique candelabra chandelier above the table would be aglow with white candles, their light flickering off the bottles of wine and Champaign, causing prisms to dance on the surface of the cut glass goblets.

Once the house elves had removed the dinner plates and dishes it would be time for dessert. Steaming Christmas puddings, little mince pies with pastry leaves and sugar on top, cheesecake and trifle and treacle toffee pudding for Draco, it was his favourite. There would be large jugs of custard, bowls of whipped cream and brandy sauce and of course ice-cream, including mint flavored for Lucius.

After dinner the family would gather in the drawing room where the tree was situated and sit before the large fireplace where a fire roared in the grate and Christmas songs played softly in the background enjoying an after dinner brandy, or bramble wine for her seeming as she was pregnant and would have had her glass of champagne in a toast at the dinner table. Then they would all go upstairs for a few hours rest before the preparations began for the Malfoy's annual Christmas Day Evening Ball.

And she was missing it all. Memories she would never make, a day she would never get back.

All gone.

The baby moved inside her, a strange yet familiar feeling, something that always made her heart stumble in her chest. A child that was part her and part Draco.

And Draco was missing everything. Memories they could never share, moments he would never get back no matter how many children she gave him.

All gone.

Ollivander was settled comfortably in a large overstuffed arm chair by the fire, Griphook was huddled in a corner trying to give off the impression that he was not at all interested in the proceedings and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean were seated in a circle around Ollivander; they were all keeping a steady clapping rhythm as they played The Minister's Cat.

Olivander had suggested it and Hermione had jumped on it as a way for the still weak older man to join in and have some fun too. The game would be better if there were more of them, but they made do with each other.

"The Minister's Cat is a marvelous cat," Dean said.

"The Minister's Cat is a merry cat," said Harry.

"The Minister's cat is a mad cat," Olivander said.

"The Minister's cat is a ...a ...a " Ron stammered glancing about wildly for inspiration.

The door suddenly opened and Ron stated smugly, "The Minister's cat is Mooney's cat."

"You can't say that," Hermione protested as Remus Lupin came into the room a large smile on his face as he took in the children sitting around Ollivander all safe and warm and healthy. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Harry jumped to his feet, hurried to Remus and flung his arms around Remus' neck. "Merry Christmas! It's so good to see you!"

"It's so good to see you too, Harry," Remus held Harry tightly, almost afraid to let him go now that he had him here after months of distress and worry over his plight. "You're alright? All of you?"

"Fine," Ron said also getting to his feet and exchanging a hand shake with his fellow member of the Order. "You?"

"Wonderful now," Remus stated, hugging Hermione.

"How is Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Oh she's fine thanks. She'll be even better when I tell her that I've seen you and you're all safe and well."

"Did Bill tell you we were here?" Ron asked while Remus exchanged Christmas greetings with Ollivander and smiled uncertainly at Griphook.

"Yes he did. He didn't plan on doing it, but he has been rather buried up here lately and he wasn't aware of what has happened," Remus said slowly.

"Happened? What's happened?" Hermione asked, handing Remus a glass of blackberry wine.

"Is my mum coming too?"

"No, Ron. I'm the only one Bill told." Agitated, Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Bill and I decided that I should be the one to speak to you, Harry."

Harry's brow creased. "About what? What's happened now?"

"Sit," Remus suggested waving towards a chair.

"I'm feeling a little tired," Ollivander said diplomatically. "Perhaps you could help me to my room, Griphook."

Griphook glowered, he didn't particularly want to leave Harry unattended. He always worried that Harry and his little friends would disappear on him. Still, he could tell that this was gearing up to be a private conversation so he helped Ollivander rise and shuffle up the stairs.

Dean looked at Harry. "Do you want me to leave?"

"It's alright, Dean." Harry waved him back to his seat. "Remus, what's up?"

Remus took a steady breath and sat beside Harry on the sofa resting a hand on his arm. "It's a difficult think to say, Harry. I'm not sure where to start."

A harsh feeling of dread was creeping up Harry's spine. He knew it was going to be awful, Remus was struggling for words far too much for it to be good news. His palms were suddenly sweaty and his chest was tight.

Wringing her hands together nervously Hermione asked, "What in the world is it?"

"There was an attack. We think that the Order was betrayed."

"Who would betray us? You found out who it was, didn't you?" Ron demanded.

Remus shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Who was attacked?" Harry asked, it obviously couldn't be the Weasley's or Bill would have been told already.

"The Dursley's. I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry. The Order got there too late."

"Too late?" Harry blinked stupidly at Remus. In his heart he knew what that meant, but he couldn't seem to grasp the situation.

"They're gone, Harry," Remus said softly.

Hermione gasped in horror and moved to sit on the arm of the sofa beside Harry where she could hold his hand tightly. Ron stared at Remus dumbfound, he couldn't understand how this had happened. The Dursley's had been put in hiding, all members of the Order were on call to rush in and protect them if necessary and they were still dead.

How?

"What happened?" Harry heard himself speak, his voice sounded distant and he felt so very far away from the room.

"You don't need to know the details, Harry."

That told Harry it was bad, but it was as though he had some sick horrified fascination thing going on, he had to know what had happened, it was like a compulsion. "I want to know. Tell me." Maybe it would help to fuel him to do what he had to do when he finally came face to face with Voldemort.

Remus swallowed and rubbed a hand across his forehead. In a voice that was soft and gentle, Remus told Harry the details of his families death, trying to sooth and calm as he delivered the shattering news.

"Who?" Harry's voice was a croak as he battled tears, totally surprised to find that he wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Of course he hadn't wanted anything to happen to them but Harry hadn't thought he would be all that affected by what happened to the Dursley's after all, they had never really cared about him.

Remus had hoped he wouldn't have to answer that question, but he knew that in reality it had been a stupid thing to hope for. Of course Harry would want the full story and all the details. The time was gone when Harry could be protected by the adults around him. The boy had an awful reality to face and he faced it time and time again with a maturity and strength that made Remus proud.

"The Lestrange's," Remus said. "And Lucius Malfoy."

A sharp pain shot across Harry's chest, he had known the answer before he asked the question. "Was he there?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes."

Hermione had warned him that this would happen the day he had taken Luna from Malfoy Manor. He had known then that Hermione was right, he just hadn't known what form it would take.

"You were right, Hermione. Draco came for Luna."

"Yes," Remus said and sighed quietly. "He's been looking for her, this isn't the first incident." He proceeded to tell them about the fire at The Burrow and Draco's attack on himself. "We didn't tell Bill because we didn't want him to worry. They weren't looking to kill anyone or even to really hurt anyone."

"He just wanted Luna," Harry supplied dully.

Hermione said nothing, but she looked up at the ceiling with wide, worried eyes.

"She's going to be crushed when you tell her," Dean said with a sigh. "She won't have it that Malfoy's an evil bastard."

"We aren't going to tell her," Harry said, his voice stronger and firmer than he thought it would be.

Ron looked confused. "We aren't? Doesn't she have a right to know?"

"It's not down to us to tell her," Harry said. "I've interfered in her marriage already, and if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself, Harry. This isn't your fault," Hermione squeezed his hand.

"It is my fault." Harry shrugged her off and abruptly stood up. "No-one tells Luna. We don't know anything for certain, all we know is that Draco was there. Luna doesn't need any more stress in her condition."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, Harry. This seems like something she should at least be aware of."

"What good will it do?" Harry shook his head. "I've caused her enough misery lately. I won't cause any more. It's my job as Luna's friend to protect her and I intend to do that. I won't destroy her trust and belief in Draco without any solid facts to back it up."

"What about him setting fire to my house and hurting Remus?" Ron demanded. "You can't say he was all innocent in that."

"Tell her nothing."

It was the first time Harry had issued an order and those in the room acknowledged it as such. So Harry, like his school nemeses before him, shouldered the burden of a truth that would hurt someone he cared about and wound her deeply and vowed, just as Draco had, to keep her in the dark for her own good. And so, in the little cottage by the sea on this dark and windy Christmas Day the responsibility of keeping Luna's world soft and feathered like a birds nest shifted its load quietly from Draco's shoulder's to take up part residence on Harry's; joining the two wizards in a kindly conspiracy.

Remus watched as Harry left the room his head down and shoulders slumped. His pride in Harry knew no bounds. He was proud that Harry was shielding Luna from something that had the potential to destroy her.

The boy he had met on the train to Hogwarts was long gone and in his place was a man with the weight of the world and his own actions on his shoulders. It was too big a burden for a young man to bare, but bare it Harry did with dignity and Remus knew James and Lily would be proud.

Harry sat quietly in the bedroom he shared with Ron and Dean. He stared out of the window across the dark beach to the even darker water. He felt empty inside, his only blood relations were gone and it was his fault. He had forced the Malfoy's hand when he took Luna, his moment of irrational thought had cost him his family.

He thought back to the last time he had seen them, Dudley had stood up for him, said he didn't think he was a waste of space. Aunt Petunia had started to say something but had stopped at the last minute and now he would never know what she had wanted to say. Now he would never know if he could have built some bridges with Dudley and they could have become real cousins.

There were memories he would never make, opportunities lost that he would never get back.

All gone.


	58. The Fanatics

Chapter 58

The Fanatics

Lucius waited, tapping his cane impatiently on the floor as healer Ellington examined Draco. He made some complicated movements with his wand, poked and prodded at Draco and even took some blood tests but he wasn't telling Lucius anything, he wasn't explaining what the problem was or how to fix it.

"Well?" Lucius demanded when Narcissa gave him yet another anxious look.

Ellington cleared his throat and stood up, Draco never moved from his seat, never acknowledged that Ellington was even there.

"His mind has shut down," Ellington said.

Lucius almost gaped. "I know that you idiot! I can see that much for myself. Tell me something I don't know for the price you're charging."

"The brain is a tricky muscle, Mr Malfoy. It almost has a will of its own and there is so much about it that we don't know and the mind is trickier still. Draco has closed himself off, retreated into his own world, has he been subject to some spell or curse on his mind?"

"No," Narcissa wrung her hands together and shook her head.

"Hum," Ellington tapped his chin, considering. "I thought I couldn't detect any left over spell residue on him. That makes things a little better."

"It does?" Narcissa brightened.

"Has he suffered a traumatic experience lately?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes." He said tightly. "Yes he has."

"Ah, then that explains matters."

"You can cure him then?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Ellington admitted. "Draco has retreated from the trauma, something he found impossible to deal with in his conscious mind. He's not ill exactly, he can make a full and complete recovery and he may never again react in this way."

"But?" Lucius prompted.

"Well," Ellington frowned down at Draco, a most uncooperative patient. "There isn't much I can do. Spells and potions won't help him, it might even make things worse. You need to find the catalyst."

Narcissa looked lost as she glanced from her husband to the healer. "Catalyst?"

"The trigger, the thing that will bring Draco back into his conscious mind, something that he will want to live for, to come back for."

"Well," Rabasta said, he was leaning against the wall of Draco's bedroom behind the Malfoy's with his brother and sister-in-law. "We all know what that is. Problem is, we don't have her."

"Then we get her," Bellatrix said softly. "There can be no room for weakness in the Death Eaters."

"Indeed," Rodolphus sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm not sure how you plan on going about that Bellatrix, but if you do have a plan please enlighten us."

Bellatrix remained silent.

"You're loosing your touch my dear wife, you used to be so creative when it came to these things."

Bellatrix glared at her husband. "If you have a plan my darling husband don't be shy in sharing."

"I would like to go back to Draco's original idea," Rodolphus said, "and smoke Potter out."

"That hasn't been working so well so far," his brother reminded him gloomily.

"No," Rodolphus admitted, "but if we step up our game I'm sure we can get what we want."

Ellington shifted uncomfortably. He was friends of a sort with Lucius, he had always socialised with the Malfoy's and been invited to their parties but he did not like the Lestrange's and what was more, he felt that the Lestrange's knew that. Talk of Death Eater plans and having the three Lestranges hovering around like three black crows frightened him. Sure he had taken the odd back hander, he had done some questionable things for Lucius, including signing old man Lovegood off as mentally insane, but he didn't hold with killing and torture the way these people did.

Bellatrix fixed him with her dark hooded eyes and a chill ran up Ellington's spine. "If you are not able to assist my nephew, leave."

Ellington almost fell over his own feet in his hurry to comply. "If you would like me to stop by and see Draco again in a few days…?" he trailed off uncertainly and looked at Lucius.

"Will you be able to do more in a few days?"

"No," Ellington admitted. "But I'd be willing to come and check on him. He's still barely a child and my patient. I will do all I can for him."

"You don't appear to be able to do anything for him," Rabasta said. "The only thing you're good for is signing documents. At least that's what I hear."

Ellington flushed guiltily and left the room. He would have liked to have said that he walked out with his head held high, but he knew he scurried like a frightened little mouse. He was in way over his head with these people. They weren't like anyone else, they were fanatics and fanatics truly were the most terrifying of human beings.

"What can we do? There must be something we can do!" Narcissa wailed and dropped to her knees at Draco's feet, clutching his hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Lucius, do something! Do anything!"

It broke Lucius heart to see his son in such a condition. To see his wife reduced to begging and he knew that his brother-in-law was right. They needed to step up their game.

"We let Draco run the show at first, content only with getting Luna back, but Rodolphus is right. Now we have to up our game. Potter hasn't retaliated over the death of his family, at least not yet, and I'll be damned if I allow him to make the next move and still have Luna in his grasp."

"You have a plan then?" Rabasta was suddenly much more interested.

Narcissa looked pleadingly at her husband. If anyone could help her baby he could. She had overlooked a lot in her marriage to Lucius, and whatever he was planning wouldn't be a Sunday school picnic, but she would do whatever she could to help, to bring her son back to her.

"Yes," Lucius squared his shoulders. "Potter may run and hide from us, he may not be planning any retaliation, it wouldn't be Dumbledore's way if he were here and the boy sticks close to his teachings; but the Weasley boy is different. Quick to anger, quick to act. Rash. That's what we need to play on to get Potter. I have already spoken to the Dark Lord about this before he left and he has agreed to my idea. It is not ideal, but sacrifices must be made."

"We are waiting with baited breath my dear Lucius," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix eyes were almost glowing as she leant forward towards her brother-in-law anxious not to miss a single syllable of the orders of the Dark Lord. "What?" she whispered breathlessly. "What is it that he wants us to do?"

"I have already dispatched Yaxley and Greyback and some others to the Weasley's home. As we speak the Weasley's are being held in our custody awaiting their sentence."

"Lucius?" Rabasta moved forward his eyes wide. "Sentence? Did they have some sort of trial? I didn't know about it."

"Neither did I," Rodolphus assured his brother when he gave him a disapproving look. "I'm not keeping secrets from you."

"No. No trial." Lucius said quietly. "No trading with Potter, no negotiations. He gives himself up, he brings Luna back or he faces the consequences."

"Which are?" Bellatrix breathed, her hands clutching to her dress just over her heart.

"The same consequences his beloved muggles inflicted upon us centuries ago." Luicus mouth curled into a cruel smile. "I rather liked the poetry of it if I'm honest."

"Oh yes," Bellatrix closed her eyes and swayed on the spot. "The poetry is beautiful, Lucius and their screams will be a symphony in the night."

"What screams?" Rabasta demanded. "I don't understand."

Lucius smiled again and placed a hand on Rabasta's shoulder. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and we will have ourselves a fine party, Rabasta. In Diagon Alley where all can see, at the stroke of midnight the Weasley's will burn at the stake."


	59. New Years Eve

Chapter 59

New Years Eve

"Muggles are just strange," Ron declared as he watched Dean dancing the robot.

"You're just jealous, Ron," Dean said laughing. "This dance is a fine art, not everyone can do it."

"I can't," Harry said settling more comfortably in his chair. "I can't dance at all."

"I know, I was at The Yule Ball too," Dean laughed and ducked as Harry aimed a cushion at his head.

It was just the five of them at Shell Cottage for the New Year celebrations; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Luna. Ollivander and Griphook had been taken to a different safe house during the week following Christmas and Bill and Fleur had once again gone to The Burrow for a family celebration. Bill and Fleur had gone across to The Burrow the previous day and it appeared that they had stayed over night ready for New Years Eve as they had not returned.

Ron felt bad that he was so close to his mother and she didn't know about it, he could see her easily just for a few minutes if he popped home by the floo network, but Bill stated that Arthur had said that the floo network was being monitored and so Ron didn't want to take the risk. It would never do if he was to get caught, or even worse, if his family were to be punished for his actions.

"Come on, Hermione, let's have a dance, let's show them how it's done!" Dean offered his hand to her and laughing delightedly Hermione took it, allowing Dean to lead her around the room, weaving in and out of the furniture in an imitation of a tango.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Ron grinned and took a bite of a sausage roll. Fleur didn't look like someone who would be a dap hand in the kitchen but Ron was learning not to judge by appearances. He could gorge himself on her food all day long.

"It's the Tango," Dean said. "A dance full of passion and fire!" he declared whipping Hermione round and bending her back over his arm as she shrieked in surprise. "It is a dark and full blooded dance," Dean continued theatrically, plucking a flower out of a nearby vase and clutching it between his teeth. "I will seduce you with dance fair lady and take you to my bed for wild, dirty, animal sex!"

"Dean!" Hermione protested her eyes wide, but she was smiling.

Harry smiled as he watched his friends, Hermione's face flushed pink with pleasure and Dean's eyes were glinting wickedly as they cut a sneaky look at Ron who was looking distinctly disgruntled by the display.

"Now don't pretend you wouldn't like it," Dean teased as he set Hermione back on her feet.

"I don't recall saying any such thing," she glanced at Dean out of the corner of her eye.

Even when she teased and flirted Hermione couldn't help but come across as prim and proper, but, Harry noted, it rather suited her and didn't take away from her sense of fun.

"Promises, promises, Hermione," Dean winked and Ron ground his teeth together.

"I thought we were meant to be playing games tonight," Ron complained snatching up his glass and taking a gulp of butter beer.

"We are going to be playing games."

"More promises, Hermione? What games have you got in mind then, huh?" Dean leant over her shoulder and staged whispered in her ear making her laugh.

"Is that all you have on your mind, Dean?" Hermione's hand came to rest on her hips as tried to scold but she couldn't help smiling.

"I'm a man, Hermione. That's all I ever have on my mind."

"At least you're man enough to tell the truth," Hermione nodded approvingly. "So, what game will we play? Any ideas, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll go along with you, Hermione. Whatever you like."

He had to hand it to Hermione, she worked hard to make sure everyone had a good time and didn't have time to stop and feel the strain of missing their families at this time of year. She worked doubly hard in entertaining him, keeping him busy with preparations and games and walks on the beach, anything to keep his mind off the Dursley's.

For the most part Hermione succeeded. Harry didn't particularly want to think of them and their gruesome fate. She couldn't do much to alleviate his guilt where Luna was concerned though. Luna had thawed towards him a great deal when Hermione had told her of the deaths of his family. He had opted to tell Luna a half truth and let her know that the Lestrange's had been involved but he had kept the Malfoy name out of it. Whether she would be shrewd enough to guess that Lucius had been there too was anyone's guess, but Harry felt that he couldn't lie to her completely. Besides, the Lestrange's were all evil and demented as far as he could see, and Luna, although used to them, would not condone their crimes, she had as much as said so.

She came into the brightly lit living room as though his thoughts had called to her. Harry was glad that she was joining in for New Years Eve, especially considering she spent Christmas Day on her own. Luna smiled at him and Harry's heart lifted. She was his friend again and Harry realised how much he had missed her. Luna had a strange effect of calming him, of soothing his muddled brain and his anger to help him think coolly and rationally about matters.

When she imparted her odd words of wisdom in that dreamy voice Harry always felt, in that specific moment, that there was nothing so bad that Luna wouldn't be able to find a path through it for him.

"Alright?" he asked as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"Yes, the baby was pressing on my bladder that's all. It likes to do that." Luna patted her stomach affectionately as she watched Hermione with a curious look on her face as the other girl set up a big board in the centre of the room and attached a sheet of paper to it.

"Pictionary," Hermione announced proudly.

"I rule at Pictionary!" Dean clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Well, I'm pretty good myself," Hermione informed him as she shuffled some home made cards with her wand.

"Game on, Granger," Dean sent her a wicked grin.

For the next hour they played Hermione's wizarding version of Pictionary. Ron was abysmal, Luna was fair, Harry was rather hit and miss and Dean and Hermione became so competitive they took the fun right out of the game and Harry amused himself with watching them.

"I don't think I like this game," Ron commented, he was stood by the board next to his drawing. Although, what he had drawn was anyone's guess. Luna and Harry had given up and Dean and Hermione were both yelling answers, each trying to shout over the other and beat the other to the punch.

"It's usually fun," Harry said with a sigh.

"Shut up, Harry!" Dean ordered.

"We are having fun," Hermione snapped.

"Well they are," he grinned at Luna. "Drink?"

"Yes," she stood up when he rose from the sofa.

"It's alright, I'll get it."

"I'll come with you, my behind has gone to sleep." Luna wiggled slightly and followed Harry into the relative quiet of the kitchen where he poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. She took it from him gratefully and took a deep drink. "I've been rather cold towards you lately, haven't I?"

Harry blinked in surprise. Luna always had been direct but she hadn't spoken to him for a while and he had forgotten the sharp shock to the system her words could give him. "A little, maybe," he replied cautiously. "You had good reason."

"Maybe," Luna conceded. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she studied him thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for what my family has done to yours, Harry. There's no excuse." She sighed heavily and a frown creased her forehead. "I seem to recall saying something similar once before. To Draco," she clarified at Harry's confused expression. "For my part in Lucius going to Azkaban."

Harry bristled slightly. He didn't think it was a particularly bad thing that Lucius Malfoy went to jail the man had probably had it coming for years. He was a lying, sneaking, two faced, manipulative creep so far as Harry was concerned. Luna was bound to see the good in Lucius, she saw good in everyone. Besides, Harry thought, the generosity of the season gripping him, perhaps Lucius showed a different side of himself to Luna.

"I suppose we all have something to apologise for and I seem to be doing it more than anyone else, being married to Draco and being friends with you does rather put me in a sticky spot," she mused almost absently as she stared down into her half drunk glass of juice. A soft smile played at the corners of her lips. "Still, there are some things I wouldn't change, not for the world."

Harry felt sick. He knew she meant Draco Malfoy and he just couldn't understand it. He assumed that Malfoy would be different with Luna, different behind closed doors when it was just the two of them, how else could he explain the sentimental look on Luna's face whenever Malfoy's name was mentioned? But, he could not avoid the fact that Malfoy had been present during the deaths of the Dursley's and he certainly could not over look the fact that he had deliberately hurt Remus.

Luna loved Malfoy, it was written on her face for anyone to see; she believed in him, thought she knew him, but Harry felt sure that Luna would never guess Malfoy would be capable of the things Harry knew he had been involved in. It turned Harry cold to think of Luna going back to Malfoy, returning to the fold of the Malfoy family. She didn't belong there with them she belonged here with her friends, with him. He needed her here, needed her silent strength and words of wisdom to help him get through this war, to win.

With stark clarity Harry suddenly knew why he had kidnapped Luna, he hadn't known at the time, not consciously, but he knew now. He needed her. She was the one constant in his life. Ron would get angry with him and not speak to him for weeks on end. Hermione would grate on his nerves sometimes and see only what she wanted to see, question him when he knew he was right. But Luna, she had always been standing behind him, a silent pillar of strength, unobtrusive and gentle which belied the power she had inside her.

Malfoy didn't need her the way he did. Malfoy already had her, she loved Malfoy and that wouldn't change no matter how long she was apart from him. Harry needed her, he relied on her and he didn't want to return her to Malfoy yet. Harry only wanted to borrow her for a short time, when the war was over Malfoy would get to keep her.

"You're happy with him, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I've disrupted your life, Luna. But, I'm not sorry that you're here."

Harry was surprised when Luna placed her glass on the kitchen counter and reached out to hug him tightly. She held him close and Harry could smell her freshly washed hair and the scent of soap on her skin. "Thanks, Luna," he murmured in her ear, hugging her back. He trailed his hand through her hair, watching the strands fall through his fingers like a silk waterfall. If he could just stay here and never move Harry felt he might just make it after all.

Luna pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and held his face between her warm palms. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Harry, the end must be coming and you'll see it through."

Curling his fingers around her wrists Harry rubbed at them gently. "You always believe in me, don't you?"

"Always." She promised.

Someone clearing their throat brought Harry's attention away from Luna and he looked towards the door where Dean was standing a suspicious look on his face. "Professor Lupin is here," he said sharply. "You'd better come quick."

Harry flushed guiltily. "Coming, we're coming."

Luna didn't appear the least bit flustered by Dean's accusing eyes that had settled on Harry. She simply smiled at Dean as she passed him. "How nice, I missed him the last time he was here."

"What are you doing?" Dean blocked Harry's exit.

"Doing?" It came out as a croak and Harry cursed inwardly, it didn't do much to prove his innocence.

"She's married."

"I know that," Harry said impatiently. "It's not like that, not with me and Luna. She's my friend."

"Yes," Dean said snidely. "I must admit you were looking awfully friendly."

"It's not how it looked."

"No," Dean scoffed. "It never is, is it?"

"You have a suspicious mind," Harry brushed passed him. "I have to see Remus." He didn't turn back to look at Dean but Harry could feel the other boys eyes burning into the back of his neck as he made his way back to the living room. "Remus, good to see you!" The look on Remus' face instantly told Harry that Remus did not bring good news. "What's happened now?"

"They've got them all, your family, Ron, all of them," Remus moved forward grabbing hold of Harry's arm. "You have to get out of here, they know where you are. The Death Eater's know."

Harry paled. "How?"

"Legilimency of course, Bill and Fleur couldn't hold up under the kind of relentless pressure the Death Eaters would put on their minds. The Death Eaters are coming and we have to move now if we're going to save them." Remus was gesturing wildly and Hermione was moving around the room collecting her bag which was never far from her side and her wand which lay on the table.

"My family? My whole family?" Ron spluttered. "Where are they? We have to rescue them, we have to do it now!"

"I don't have a wand but I'll help any way I can, Ron," Dean promised. "What do we do first?"

"We get out of here," Remus said urgently. "I've only managed to get here in time to warn you because of Dung. He betrayed us last time and now, knowing what's going to happen to the Weasely's he went and told Tonks and she got hold of me. I've been out of commission the last couple of days, full moon."

"What do you mean?" Ron was surprisingly calm even though his eyes were wild. "When you said "what's going to happen to them", what did you mean?"

Remus swallowed his face tense and every muscle in his body straining. "The Death Eaters have said that there are to be no negotiations with you, Harry. You're to give yourself up and bring Luna with you or the Weasely's face death. All of them. At midnight tonight they're to be burnt at the stake."

"WHAT!" Ron roared, anger and pain flowing through him. "They're my family! They can't do that!"

"They can and they will," Remus said firmly. "Providing they don't come here first looking for you."

Ron turned on Luna his eyes dark with fury and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Do you see? Now do you see what you've married into?"

Luna frowned. "Just because the Death Eaters are doing something doesn't automatically mean that the Malfoy's are involved."

"Bet they are! Aren't they?" Ron demanded of Remus.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "There's been no mention of the Malfoy's and as far as I know they weren't present at the arrest yesterday. But my understanding is that the Lestrange's are to be the executioners."

"The Malfoy's cannot be responsible for the Lestrange's," Luna said softly. "They are laws unto themselves, they answer only to the Dark Lord, Ron. He must have ordered this."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ron sneered at her. "And if you really believe that the Malfoy's aren't behind this somewhere you really are loony!"

"Ron!" Harry warned.

"Easy, Ron, it's not Luna's fault," Dean said reasonably.

"No," Ron agreed nastily. "It's yours." He turned to face Harry his face red with anger. "You just had to play the hero didn't you, even when she didn't need rescuing. Because of you my family are going to be burnt alive!"

"Ron!" Hermione cried out distraught. She looked at Remus pleadingly. "Do something."

"Don't you "Ron" me! I'm right and you know it. You said that Malfoy would come for her Hermione, and you were right. Blood hell were you ever right. Malfoy's gone above and beyond now, hasn't he?" Pointing at Harry hiss rant continued. "His own family were murdered because of him and Remus was hurt all because he had to kidnap Luna. How many more people have to suffer? How many more have to die before you hand her over, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but he didn't get a chance to speak as Ron grasped Luna's arm and yanked her forward. "I'll do it. I'll do what you should have done in the first place. I'll put a stop to this and save my family. I'm giving Draco Malfoy what he wants. He wants her, he can have her, she's been nothing but trouble to us since we got here and that's all your fault!"

"You're hurting me, Ron," Luna winced at the tight hold on her arm.

"Ron, let her go," Harry stepped forward and took hold of Luna's other arm.

Remus stepped forward his hands raised. "Can we all calm down and worry about this after we get to safety? There are more important things going on here than who is to blame."

The cool voice of reason penetrated with Hermione and she also sprang into action. "Remus is right, we'll deal with this later. We need to move. Now!"

"Where to, Hermione?" Dean tried to help instil some common sense and sense of urgency into Ron and Harry who were both glaring at each other across Luna's shoulders.

"Safety! We can't worry about getting to safety," Ron exclaimed incredulous. "We have to take Luna to Malfoy Manor. We have to save my family."

"We have to think things through," Harry said annoyed. "We can't just go rushing into things with a hope and a prayer. We have to have a plan if we're going to rescue them."

"A plan?" Ron sneered. "Since when have you been worried about planning? You weren't concerned with that when you swiped Luna."

"And as you've so helpfully pointed out, other people, innocent people have paid for my mistake," Harry snapped. "Do you want more blood spilled, Ron?"

"Its going to happen one way or the other," Ron predicted. "The Death Eaters are going to kill someone. Believe me."

"Harry," Luna spoke softly, pulling her arm from Ron's grip she took both of Harry's hands in hers. "You have to leave. The Death Eaters will come here and they'll find me, maybe that will be enough."

"I can't just leave you here," Harry exclaimed.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry what's wrong with you?" Ron yelled exasperated. "The lives of my entire family rest on her being returned home and you're still trying to stop it. It makes no difference now the Death Eaters already know about this place. She can't give them any more information because she doesn't know it."

Luna didn't take offense at Ron's words, she knew that he didn't mean that she would volunteer any information that would impact on Harry or the Order, but perhaps the Death Eaters wouldn't mind using magic on her even though she was pregnant, in order to glean some information about Harry.

Even though the Death Eaters were coming and that meant bad news for Harry Luna couldn't help but feel rather elated. She would be going home to Draco. She had to fight to stop herself from beaming, they still had a crisis on their hands in the form of the Weasley's.

"This safe house is no longer safe, Harry, there's no telling when the Death Eaters will turn up and we're wasting time," Hermione said.

"If they think they know where you are the Death Eaters aren't going to waste much time, Harry you need to get moving," Luna urged.

"But," Harry said despairingly. "I can't just leave you here."

"We sure as hell aren't taking her with us that's what's gotten us into this mess in the first place," Ron said firmly.

Still holding Luna's hands in his Harry squeezed them lightly. "I feel like I'm abandoning you." He suddenly became aware of the hard look Dean was sending his way and Harry couldn't stop the guilty flush creeping into his cheeks.

"Of course you're not," Luna assured him with a winning smile. "I'm going home and you have work to do. You have to help the Weasley's and believe me that won't be easy." She considered for a moment. "Perhaps when I get home Lucius can do something to stop it."

"He's probably the one who thought it up," Ron said snidely.

Luna frowned at him but didn't retaliate. Ron was under a lot of stress right now, he was terrified for his family and she understood his need to lash out. "If what you say is true, then Lucius would be just the right person to stop it."

Ron glowered. "Oh yeah? Then why did he stand by and let the Dursley's die? He was there when they were murdered, why didn't he stop it? Come to that, why didn't your precious Draco stop it?"

Luna blinked in surprise. "What?"

"We're wasting time," Harry said swiftly sending a particularly dark look at Ron. "We need to go now. Do you have a destination, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione hurried forward and took Ron's arm. "We should go now. Come along."

"Ron," Luna took hold of his other arm preventing Hermione from apparating. "Were they there when the Dursley's died?" she looked at Harry, "You didn't tell me that."

Harry shrugged and eased her fingers from around Ron's arm. "There was nothing to tell. All we know was that they were there. Draco was there when Dumbledore died, it doesn't mean anything." It took a lot for Harry to dismiss Draco's involvement in Dumbledore's death but at that moment he knew he would say anything to ensure that Luna's world did not collapse.

"I know that," she said with a purse of her lips. "But I would have thought you would have told me that there was some news of him."

Harry almost gaped. Luna was stronger than he had ever guessed. Even now, knowing that Draco had been at the horrific scene of the Dursley's demise she still, not even for a second, believed that Draco would do anything wrong. Not that he knew that Draco had done anything but Harry had the nagging suspicion that the Slytherin sneak was more involved than he knew.

Luna's love, her faith was a wonderful thing, stronger than anything he had known. It was still not broken, it was not even shattered. There we no dark suspicions in Luna's mind because she loved Draco and could not for a moment believe there would be anything dark and evil in the man she loved. She did not believe there could be anything truly bad in anyone that she loved.

Harry realised in that moment that he had for the longest time drawn strength from Luna. She was always there behind him, her faith in him strong and unwavering even in the darkest of times. For the first time Harry really began to believe that he could win, that Voldemort could be defeated. He could do anything with this kind of strength and faith behind him.

Harry glanced around the room, they all believed they were doing the right thing, that their cause would triumph in the end because they had him. Defeat could not come to these people he thought proudly.

Releasing Luna's hands he took hold of Hermione's free hand instead and smiled warmly at Luna. "See you soon."


	60. Let's Go Get 'Em

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long its took me to update this story. I lost my notes for future chapters and then I just couldn't motivate myself to continue writing for a while. If anyone is still reading I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 60

Let's Go Get 'Em

Luna wasn't surprised that she didn't have to wait very long for the Death Eaters to arrive. It took them less than five minutes after Harry left. Headed by the Lestrange brothers they arrived in their trademark black robes and masks wands drawn and spells on their lips.

She smiled amiably when Rabasta stepped through the door. 'Hello.'

'Luna! She's in here, brother!" Rabasta strode forward and took her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. Harry would never hurt me." She was less than impressed with the implication that Harry would do something like that.

Rodolphus appeared. "Ah, my little niece, so lovely to see you looking so well."

Rabasta eyed her critically. "Been eating a lot of cake have you? You're looking fat, Luna."

She laughed at the wicked grin he gave her. "Draco told you about the baby?"

"Yeah he told us," Rabasta took her arm and lead her outside. "Got to admit, I didn't think he had it in him. He's so…" Rabasta waved his free arm around as he searched for the right word. "Namby pamby." He finished decisively.

"Draco is not!" Luna retorted immediately. "Where is he anyway? Is he back home? Is Lucius with you, or Bellatrix?"

"Of course I'm here," Bellatrix materialised from around the side of the house. "Where else would I be if Potter was here? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Luna was pleased to be able to answer truthfully. "He left about three minutes ago. He knew you were coming."

"Damn!" Bellatrix scowled. "I told you we should have moved faster, he was tipped off. Do you know who told him?"

"Not really." Luna decided that wasn't a complete lie, she wasn't sure if it would technically be Remus or Dung who had given Harry the tip off. Remus might have been the one to tell Harry face to face, but he wouldn't have known if Dung hadn't told Tonks.

Bellatrix sighed heavily, her heavy lidded eyes darkening in anger and disappointment. "Well, he's sure to come tonight. Silly little boy won't be able to resist playing the hero, Draco's right about that if nothing else."

Luna felt a little pang of fear at hearing Draco's name linked to something like that. Could Ron possibly be right? Immediately she felt guilty for doubting Draco, for allowing Ron's general viciousness towards the Malfoy's to cloud her own thoughts.

"Tonight will be quite the party," Rabasta grinned and clapped his hands together. "Well, there's bugger all else to do here, might as well torch the place and get back home, see if Luna can do anything about Draco, Merlin knows the rest of us can't."

"What about Draco?" An icy fear gripped hold of Luna's heart, it didn't make sense that Draco hadn't come for her himself. She felt sure that there was something wrong, something she hadn't been told. Luna couldn't help but notice that neither of the brother's had answered her question when she had queried Draco's whereabouts, it was almost like they were avoiding him.

Rodolphus gave his brother a dark look. "Maybe it's best to wait until we get back, you can see for yourself then."

"See what for myself?" Luna could feel hysteria laced hormones rising steadily in her.

"Best to wait," Rodolphus advised gently. "We'll go now, you'll see in a minute or two."

"She shouldn't be apperating," Bellatrix said firmly. "Floo network would be best. I can lift the control spell this end and send her through."

"Fine," Rabasta headed back into the house. "We'll use the floo network, not like I've got anything better to do than walk in and out of this house like a demented yo yo."

"If you start moaning again," Rodolphus threatened following his brother inside leaving his wife to guide a dazed Luna by the arm.

"Not moaning, just saying,"

"Well don't just say, you're getting on my nerves."

Luna found it easy to block out the brother's and their bickering, she stuck close to Bellatrix her mind on Draco. Something wasn't right, there was something they were all trying desperately not to tell her and that scared her more than anything. What could be so bad that Death Eaters balked at the very idea of being the one to deliver the news?

She was back home in Malfoy Manor within the minute just as Rodolphus had said. She wasn't surprised to see both Lucius and Narcissa waiting in the parlour for them; Draco however was noticeably absent.

Narcissa spoke first, a look of happy relief on her face as she moved forward to embrace Luna. "Thank Merlin you're here."

The fear was back again, if Narcissa was pleased to see her then something definitely wasn't right. Something was very radically wrong.

"Where's Draco?" her voice sounded faint hoarse, but it belied the strength Luna carried inside her, she would face whatever had happened and she would deal with it as a Malfoy would, the way Draco would want her to.

"Come," Narcissa took hold of her hand and tugged so forcefully that Luna stumbled forward and almost tripped over her own feet. "Come quickly, Luna. Thank Merlin you're home."

Luna hurried up the stairs behind Narcissa, moving swiftly in spite of her heavy bulk. The house was quiet, too quiet, as though a shroud had been dropped over it and the bricks and mortar themselves were in mourning for someone. That icy chill of fear deepened in her heart and Luna wondered for an instant if she really wanted to know what was going on in this house.

Where was Draco?

Narcissa paused outside the room Luna had shared with Draco. "Now, you have to be prepared for what you see. Draco, he's not…. He's not himself. Healer Ellington says that he can snap out of it at any moment and I hope you are the one who can bring him back to us."

"Bring him back? Not himself?" Luna echoed dully. Narcissa had released her hand now and Luna was dimly aware of the presence of other people in the corridor. She didn't look, but then she didn't have to, she knew it was her family, Draco's family, come to see if she could right the wrong behind the door.

Luna steadied herself; at least she knew that Draco was alive, that he was in this very room, their room. She pushed open the door and entered cautiously, still unsure as to what she would find. Luna spotted Draco immediately, he was sitting in a chair by the window, but he didn't look over to see who had come into the room.

Her heart slammed against her breastbone at the very sight of him and she gave a little cry of joy before hurrying over to him. "Draco, Draco, I'm back. I'm home."

Something was drastically wrong, Luna knew it before she was even half way across the room. Draco didn't acknowledge her presence at all. He didn't even move. "Draco?" she whispered as she closed in on him, rounding the chair to look at his face.

Still, Draco didn't move, his eyes stayed fixed on the window pane even though he didn't see the frost covered ground of Malfoy Manor.

Luna's hand raced to cover her mouth and hold in the scream that threatened to slip out. She gripped the back of Draco's chair with her free hand trying to steady herself, calm the hysteria that wanted to leap out of her and shatter her completely. She couldn't allow that to happen, she couldn't allow herself to cave, to give in to the luxury of a screaming fit; she had to be strong for Draco.

Awkwardly, Luna knelt beside Draco, curling her warm hand around his cold one. She sat there for a few minutes just holding his hand, drinking him in. It had been ever such a long time since she had seen him. It felt like years.

"Draco, it's me, it's Luna." She squeezed his hand gently. "Everything's going to be alright now, Draco. I'm home, I'm back."

Tears stung her eyes and Luna let them fall quietly, she would not have hysterics, it wouldn't help and it would not make her feel better. She smoothed his hair gently with her other hand. "You're a little sick right now, Draco, but you're going to get well again. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

Lifting herself up onto her knees, Luna brought her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. Her heart cracked a little; Draco didn't respond.

"Darling Draco," She murmured soothingly. "I've missed you, missed you so much."

Luna was hardly aware of Lucius edging the others out of the room, whatever Luna was going to say or do to bring Draco back, Lucius was sure it was meant to be private. He would leave Luna to do what needed to be done, he believed in that little angel's ability to reach Draco where no-one else could.

He had to believe it or go crazy himself.

A little smile tugged at the corners of Luna's lips as she began to talk. Her voice went on and on, well into the evening as she quietly recalled all of her memories of Draco, of their experiences together and softly begged him to remember and come back to her. She talked so long, whispered words of love and comfort that her voice became strained, her back ached something chronic and her knees smarted from the weight they held for so long.

In the dark, obscure pit that was his mind Draco at long last became aware of something that was not a scream, neither his nor the woman. He didn't know what it was and he shied away from touching it, exploring it; but still it tickled the back of his mind, unwilling to go away, always persisting.

It was a sensation, a little flicker of something different , but it was still too far away from him for Draco to know what it was. That it was familiar, that it wasn't black as pitch had him edging towards it an inch at a time, always staying far enough away that it couldn't grasp hold of him and take him somewhere else that he didn't want to be, never getting too close in case he found himself trapped in a world even darker and more hideous than the one he currently inhabited.

Still, that little sensation persisted until he felt roughly acquainted with it. Draco didn't move towards it any more, he let it hover there though like an intimate friend and didn't shut it out completely. There was a stirring in his body, somewhere in the region of his chest that felt oddly familiar but he couldn't place it.

It had been a long time since anything felt familiar to him, Draco felt as though he hardly knew the workings of his own mind anymore and he had just become entombed in this black, hopeless, chamber of horrors.

"Oh," Luna's voice was a whispered hope. "Everything will be alright now, Draco. You'll see."

Draco's fingers curled around hers, held on to her hands as though it was a life line; his eyes were still dazed, still seeing something else, but he tilted his head towards her and Luna was certain that could only be a good sign.

She beamed, and kissed him again.

XxXxX

"So, are we all clear?" Harry placed his hands palm down on the table, a blueprint of Diagone Alley between them. "Do we all know what we're doing?"

"We know," Victor Krum assured him.

"Time is getting on, Harry," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "We don't have much time left."

"Right then," Harry looked around him at Ron, Hermione, Dean, Remus and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix they had been able to contact. All stood with him, stood behind him, ready to rescue the Weasley's or die trying. "Let's go get'em."


	61. The Stroke of Midnight

Chapter 61

The Stroke of Midnight

The sky was a deep aquamarine, the clouds little black wisps fluttering across the surface of the moon. It was a cold night but that didn't seem to bother the hundreds of people crammed on the streets of London, all tucked up in thick coats, woolly hats and gloves their breath pluming in the air. The atmosphere was electric, Buckingham Palace was all lit up, people were laughing and shouting, a group of girls wore pink cowboy hats with white fur trim and flashing lights. Another group wore tiara that flashed red, blue and green, others were waving glow sticks in the air drinking from bottles of beer and alcohopops, dancing and singing along to the pop band of the hour who were performing on a makeshift stage. There were TV cameras scattered about, one by the London Eye, another by Buckingham Palace and the TV presenter of the moment stood all bundled up talking to a selected few of those who had taken to the streets to celebrate the New Year with strangers.

It was all a far cry from his New Year but Harry didn't begrudge them their happy recklessness. He rather wished that he could be standing with them freezing his toes off and waiting for the firework display that would signal the end of the year and the beginning of the new.

After a while the crowd thinned out and eventually disappeared altogether as he made his way towards Diagon Alley. Harry made the assumption that the entrance to the alley would be heavily guarded by Death Eaters just waiting for his arrival; they had to know he would show up, he was hardly going to let the Weasley's die.

He however, wasn't going into Diagon Alley by the usual way, he had a new secret way of getting in, through Ollivander's shop and through a secret passage in The Leaky Cauldron. It paid to have people on his side who were willing to help do whatever it took to thwart the Death Eaters.

Harry didn't worry about bumping into Voldemort tonight, the Dark Lord would surely find it beneath his notice to attend an execution of blood traitors. He would allow his minions to carry out the deed and to apprehend Harry should he appear. Well he would appear, but he would not be apprehended.

He moved silently into the back of Ollivander's with Hermione at his side, a tight knot of anxiety in his stomach, a shiver of fright running down his back and a heavy feeling of foreboding resting on his shoulders. Harry just knew that whatever happened tonight Ron would be right and the Death Eaters would indeed kill someone.

He hoped that Ron and Remus were in position in The Leaky Cauldron, the others had drifted into Diagone Alley hidden within the other spectators. There was a good crowd Harry noted from his position in the shadow of the interior of the shop. He had a good view out of the front window from where he was and he could hear the shuffle of feet as the crowd shifted about to keep warm.

The atmosphere was charged, but it was a far cry from that of the muggle crowd he had passed through only moments ago. Diagon Alley was silent and still, the witches and wizards gathered to see what would happen, if Harry Potter would sweep in and save the day. Tension was thick in the air, the faces of the crowd white and strained, eyes alert as they peered around trying to glean a sign of him.

He didn't know much about Death Eater tactics other than shoot first and ask questions later, cause as much pain and destruction as possible. But, Harry made the assumption that they would have posted outlooks at a point of vantage to help take the Order down.

The highest point of vantage was the clock tower of the bank, if it was him, he would have placed someone up there and so Harry assumed the Death Eaters would too. That was Lee Jordan's job, to take out the outlook. Lee was a good shot and it would be highly advantageous to the Order to have him at such a vantage point.

Harry shifted his position, moving stealthily in the darkness to peer out of the other window. He sucked in a sharp breath, a hot fierce hate surged through him when his eyes fell on the nine wooden poles standing stiff and ridged surrounded by neatly stacked kindling. Bound to each of the poles were the Weasley family.

The Lestrange's, quite obviously headed the Death Eaters who were posted near the Weasley's, black robes rustling in the icy breeze, masks in place and wands aloft. There was a tautness to their stance Harry noticed, each one desperate to stay alert and capture the infamous Harry Potter, the Undesirable Number One.

They would only catch him if Harry chose to allow them to.

The movement of Hermione's hand caught Harry's attention and he glanced towards her in time to see her shaking the walkie talkie she held. 'It's working fine, Hermione. Give Lee a chance.'

It had been Hermione's idea to use muggle means of communication, she felt sure that the Death Eaters would have set up wards to warn them of the use of magical artefacts and they had also probably put a tracer on all of the wands belonging to suspected members of the Order. It was safer this way, it bought them some time. Harry had been in complete agreement and at any other time he would have enjoyed the incredulous look on Ron's face as he had watched the walkie talkie in use.

It didn't take long, a quiet crackling came over the little radio, it sounded awfully loud in the deserted shop but Harry knew that was just his own paranoia.

"Hermione? You there?"

"We're here," Hermione said, a note of relief evident in her voice at the sound of Lee Jordan's voice. "Everything alright?"

"Fine. Harry was right, there was someone up here. All sorted now, I'm in a good position. Ready when you are."

"Let's go then,' Ron came over the frequency, his voice strained to breaking point.

"Not yet,' Harry took the device from Hermione. "Not yet, Ron. Wait. You know the plan don't screw it up."

They heard it then, the first strike of midnight, loud and strident, filling Diagon Alley. The occupants of the alley seemed to grow even more strained, their bodies held stiff; it was almost as though they stopped breathing altogether as they waited for what was surely to come.

One

Two

Three

Four

Each strike of the clock seemed louder to Harry, to ring in his ear and echo in his heart. He couldn't image how it felt to be Ron, to have to sit still and wait when all he wanted to do was rush out there and save his family.

Five

Six

The crowd seemed to surge forward as one, confusion drawing them together. They had expected Harry Potter and he had not come.

Seven

The Death Eaters were looking around now, their shoulders slumping a little, the upright tilt of their wands wavering as it appeared Harry Potter was not going to show. He would have done so by now surely, Harry Potter wouldn't leave it to the last minute to save the people closest to him.

Eight

Nine

Ten

There would be cheering now, fireworks going off in London like crazy. People screaming and jumping up and down, hugging family and friends and strangers alike, there were no strangers on this night, the people would sing together, arms crossed and hands clasped their voices raised in celebration.

In Diagon Alley there was silence, as though the buildings and cobblestones themselves were holding their breath. There was no movement, no sound other than the whistling of the wind as it swept its chilly way through the alley.

And then there was Kingsley Shaklebolt, Madam Maxime, Victor Krum, Nymphadora Lupin, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Aberforth Dumbledore, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnett, Hermione Granger, others he couldn't put a name to; and Harry Potter.

They surged forward through the crowd from their hiding places like a wave on the sea, strong, forceful and deadly in its own way.

They were a formidable force and they didn't hold back.

The Death Eaters were momentarily taken off guard, but commanded by Bellatrix Lestrange they reacted. There were spells flying right left and centre; bits of wood, bricks and glass rained down from the surrounding buildings as spells went wide and opponents ducked out of the way.

Harry elbowed his way through the crowd and those who saw him made room for him, a cheer erupting and following him across the alley. Those idle bystanders weren't idle any more, they drew their wands to fight beside The Chosen One.

The crowd did Harry no favours. As soon as the cheer went up Bellatrix knew what had caused it. She knew Harry was there and she turned narrowed eyes towards the Weasley's who were all struggling uselessly against their magical bonds.

Bellatrix edged towards the Weasely's keeping a protection shield around her as she scanned the crowd like a woman possessed looking for Harry. She eventually spotted him making his way towards the Weasley's through the centre of the crowd. Bellatrix took quick assessment of her surroundings; the mud blood was closing in on the left and a furious looking Weasley on the right.

Bellatrix's lips curled into a delicious smirk of evil. She raised her wand and with an almost delicate flick of her wrist she watched with satisfied eyes as the kindling around the Weasley's feet leapt to life.

The flames were large, bright red and vivid orange, the tongues licking hungrily along the wood towards the Weasley's feet.

Even though she had never seen it before Hermione could put a name to the fire instantly: fiendfyre. It couldn't be anything else, it ate through the wood too quickly, the flames were too tall, too bright, and the people nearest the fire moved back, away from the scorching heat.

People screamed and scrambled back. The Weasley's screamed and squirmed and strained to be free.

People were moving back out of harm's way, they were blocking the path of the rescuers. Hermione found herself shoved backwards, lost in a swarm of bodies, she couldn't see Harry or Ron and she was suddenly terrified that they would fail.

Harry fought madly against the oncoming tide of people. He wasn't sure exactly what Bellatrix had done but he knew it was something bad, he knew she had gone a step further than merely lighting the stakes.

Ron roared, his face red with anger, his eyes blazing with loathing and with a strength born from love and hate he pushed forward, fighting his way between the packed throngs and finally breaking free to stumble into an open patch of cobblestones right before his mother's writhing form.

"Mum!" Ron yelled wildly. He raised his wand but the release spell he tried didn't work, the bonds that held her simply deflected it.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed, struggling madly at her mother's left. "Help us!"

Ron looked around wildly, he wasn't sure what to do, he had no spell to help him combat a fire like this. Ron instinctively knew that this was no ordinary fire.

"Ron, get out of here! Go!" Arthur commanded, sweat dripping down his face and burning his eyes.

"There's no hurry is there little boysie?" Bellatrix sidled around the pyre holding Charlie fast. "I wouldn't want you to miss the big finale."

"You evil bitch!" Ron was shaking with anger, so much so that he could hardly keep his wand still.

Harry was still fighting to make his way through, he had the feeling that people were actually trying to stop him, to ensure he didn't get himself killed before he had to face off Voldemort, but he kept at it, pushing and shoving with all his might. He was getting closer, he could see Ron now, standing there looking up at Bellatrix who stood above him on the makeshift platform her black hair catching the breeze and dancing over her shoulders, part of her face thrown into shadow from the burning fire; she looked like some sort of Hell's Angel.

Almost as if she sensed his eyes on her, Bellatrix turned and those heavy lidded black eyes caught his. They gleamed in the firelight, gleamed with darkness, with malice, with triumph.

Harry's heart slammed to a halt. In that split second when his eyes met hers; he knew.

"NO!" Harry's hand shot outwards even though he was too far away to do any good.

Bellatrix's lips curled into a smile of conquest. There was a sudden flash of green light that Harry knew he would never forget as long as he lived; and there, on the cobblestones wand still clutched tightly in his hand lay Ron Weasley.


	62. Of War and Truth

AN: Sorry for the double post on this, I accidentally reposted chapter 61. Blonde moment of the day.

Thanks to x3DunDun for letting me know.

Chapter 62

Of War and Truth

Luna rose wearily from her position at Draco's feet brushing a small kiss against his temple. Her stomach growled hungrily and the baby was pressing uncomfortably on her bladder. She called for Baka and he arrived with a loud pop, his large ears wiggling with delight at seeing the young mistress back.

"Baka can get something for Miss Luna?" he queried, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet so eager was he to serve her.

"Something to eat please," Luna moved towards the bathroom door. "And some soup for Draco. Has he been eating, Baka?"

"Mistress feed Master Draco," Baka informed her. "She sit with him all day and all night, she plead with him to wake up, she cry."

Luna closed her eyes for a moment, she could identify with Narcissa on that level.

"She ask Merlin and the Gods for you to come home," Baka continued.

"Well I'm home now," Luna said quietly. "I don't want a big plate full of food, just some fresh fruit and some rice, and some cheese, and some honey and some bread."

Baka nodded and bowed low to the floor before disappearing again. Luna went into the bathroom and took some time to splash some water on her face to try and reduce the red puffiness of her cheeks and eyes. Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom and jumped when she saw Lucius standing beside Draco's chair.

"It's good to have you home."

Luna smiled weakly. "It's good to be home. What happened to him, Lucius? What happened to Draco?"

Lucius sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "He had a traumatic experience which caused him to shut down and retreat from reality. Magic can't help him, but you can. I know you can, Luna."

Luna nodded, she knew she could too. She felt it deep in her heart that she could help Draco, he belonged in her world where else could he be when he lived so thoroughly in her heart? "I think I'm making a little progress."

"All progress is good. Cissy thinks his recovery will happen overnight now that you're back but it may take a few days, even weeks. We must be patient."

As worried as she was, as wrapped up in Draco as she was, Luna still couldn't help but hear Ron's voice in the back of her mind telling her that Draco had been present when the Dursley's had been killed. She hated that little suspicious part of her that Ron had managed to rouse, but it would not be silenced.

Lucius was taken by surprise when Luna's eyes suddenly met his. "Has this got anything to do with the Dursley's?"

Lucius opened his mouth to deny the claim but found that the words wouldn't come. Luna had him caught, had him trapped and he didn't know what to say, he had no idea what Draco would say to her and Lucius didn't really fancy getting caught in a lie and ruining the trust she had in him.

"He was there when they died," Lucius said slowly. He would tell her half a truth, still he strove to protect Draco, to shield his son's marriage from the darkness it could so easily fall into. Lucius schooled his face into an expressionless mask, he had years of practice at manipulation and deception, Luna would not see through him if he chose to deceive her and deceive her he would; Lucius had made a promise a long time ago to Esperanza to look out for her daughter and he felt Esperanza calling out to him from beyond the grave, reminding him of that promise.

"It wasn't pretty, Luna. They didn't die easily. I won't go into detail it's not good for you in your condition, suffice to say it was bad enough to scar Draco and he has seen death before."

Lucius couldn't, not for all the gold in Gringotts, not for the good of the Malfoy name and reputation, stand there and tell her what Draco had done in a fit of anger. He could not tell Luna how the Dursley boy had died at Draco's hand, that Draco's own actions had been the cause of his decent from reality.

"Poor Draco," Luna smoothed Draco's hair with a gentle hand and smiled when he leant into the touch.

Baka arrived then with a big plate of food despite Luna's insistence that she didn't want a lot to eat. Midnight, who had been purring around her feet and rubbing himself against her ankles since she had come through the door jumped off Draco's lap to sniff at the plate and having found nothing there to his liking went to stretch out before the fire, keeping his eyes on Luna in case she disappeared again.

Lucius helped Luna to bring the table near Draco and he watched silently as she took time to feed Draco some soup with soft coaxing words before dipping a slice of fresh bred into a pot of honey and taking a huge bite.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"You can ask," Lucius replied guardedly.

"Can you stop it?" Luna didn't need to explain further, Lucius knew what she was referring too.

"It's not what you think," he assured her, taking a seat next to her at the table and pouring her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"How can it be anything else?" Luna glanced out of the window at the dark sky that was getting darker all the time, she was working against the clock, time was not on her side and she needed to do all she could to save the Weasley's, to have Lucius make a public display of saving them; it would stand him in good stead when the war was over and the Ministry was once again run by those with truth and justice in their hearts rather and evil and malice.

"Trust me," Lucius said quietly.

"I want to," Luna told him sincerely. "But you're hiding something from me, Lucius, I can tell."

"Can you?" he sounded slightly cross.

"Yes." Luna didn't elaborate, didn't explain how she knew, she simply looked at him with those soul piercing eyes and waited.

"We don't want to kill the Weasley's, Luna. This is all a ploy, a ruse to lure Potter out. He's the one we want not them."

Luna's eyebrows drew together in a deep frown. "If you think they'll let him come alone then you're wrong."

"I was counting on that." Lucius looked away from her towards Draco. "The war has gone on long enough, Luna."

"War will put an end to mankind," she said wisely

Lucius nodded his agreement. "That is why it is time to end this and it must end with Harry Potter."

"You're trying to draw the Order into a battle," Luna said, realisation crossing her face.

"Yes, the final battle. It is time," Lucius said.

"Does any man have the right to say that about another?" Luna swallowed another bite of bred and honey. "Can one man decide when the life of another is to end?"

Her words only served to strengthen his resolve that Luna never hear the truth about the Dursley boy. Draco had killed, he had decided when another's life was to end; Lucius couldn't say if Luna would ever forgive him that, if she would ever move on from it. "The strong will always winnow out the weak," he predicted with finality.

Luna turned the full force of her eyes on him. "Yes, they will."

Lucius knew she didn't mean the Death Eaters and for some reason the knowledge both frightened him and reassured him.

"The Order will have peace in our world again even if they have to fight and die for it," Luna told him.

"The Dark Lord will return our world to the way it should be, even if we have to fight and die for it," he replied.

She sighed softly. "It's a pity that no-one seems to realise that no-one actually wins a war. Everyone loses in the end. War is not the answer, war has never been the answer it had only ever been the problem. Violence and death do not solve problems, they do not change the way other's think, what they believe. Only the individual can decide for themselves what is right for them."

Lucius stared at her, she was so much like her mother it unsettled him. Esperanza had never believed in war either, but she had believed in the Dark Lord, she had given her life for him; Luna would not give her life for the Dark Lord, she would not give it for Harry Potter either, but she would give it for Draco, of that Lucius was certain. His heart ached for his son who could destroy everything he held dear to him with the truth.

The truth was the most destructive weapon of all.

"It's too late for that."

"But it's not too late for you to stop this execution," Luna insisted. "You can do something, can't you?"

"I've told you, it's not an execution."

"It will be," Luna said, her feverish hand gripping his. "The Death Eater's will do whatever they have to in order to gain the upper hand. They will kill the Weasley's if things do not go their way and that will do nothing but fuel the hate people already have for the Death Eater's. How can the Dark Lord be trusted if he is willing to kill pure bloods when he claims to be fighting for a pure blood world? This will not help your cause, Lucius. This will kill it."

Her words had a ring of truth to them although Lucius had never thought of it that way. His intention had never been for the Weasley's to die, it had only been to force Potter's hand so that Luna could be returned to his son. But he knew, in his heart Lucius knew that Luna was right; the Lestrange's couldn't be controlled and they would mercilessly do whatever they felt they had to do regardless of the long-term consequences. If the Weasley's died it would be on his shoulders, their blood forever on his hands and he knew it, didn't want to live with it.

What had he been thinking to let the Lestrange's preside over events in Diagon Alley tonight? They knew the plan, knew they weren't to kill the Weasley's and he had been so wrapped up in Draco that he hadn't really thought things through to the conclusion that Luna had. He had let the Lestrange's go off fooling himself into believing that they would stick to the plan; but he knew that they wouldn't, knowing their past history, knowing them now, Lucius knew they wouldn't.

His eyes darted to the clock on the wall, it was nearly midnight.

"It's not too late." Luna squeezed his hand encouragingly. "It's never too late to do the right thing."

XxXX

The floo network took Lucius directly to Borgin and Burkes. The shop was in darkness and Lucius strode straight through it, unlocking the door easily from the inside. He moved swiftly out of Knockturn Alley, pausing horrified in the arch way that lead from Knockturn Alley into Diagon Alley; the place was in uproar.

Everyone was fighting everyone else and Lucius had a hard time distinguishing who was on which side. He didn't find it hard to distinguished Bellatrix from the rest though, she stood high on the platform with the Weasley's burning behind her, their screams of agony and terror slicing through him.

Lucius shook his head vehemently and took an involuntary step back. This was his fault, he had suggested it, it had been his idea but he hadn't wanted this, not this!

Bellatrix was laughing, her eyes fixed on someone in the crowd and when Lucius followed her line of vision he realised she was laughing at Harry Potter. Remus Lupin had hold of Potter and he was tugging him backwards while Potter struggled wildly to go forward. Potter was yelling, although Lucius couldn't make out what he was yelling.

Taking his wand from out of his cane Lucius slipped back into the shadows, it wouldn't do for the Death Eaters to see him and discover what he was doing. Focusing on the fire, the fiendfyre, Lucius knew what it was, he had used it himself in the past, he began to defuse it. Fiendfyre was a tricky business, it was cursed fire and left to its own devices, as it appeared it was right now, it could grow and consume everything in its path. It took a lot of power, a wizard really adept at magic to control it, especially if he had not made the fire in the first place. Lucius Malfoy was nothing if not adept at magic. He could control the fire, it would just take concentration and he hoped he wasn't too late.

Bellatrix didn't notice the fire slowly going out behind her, she was hardly even listening to the Weasley's pain, she was much more concerned with Harry Potter. Leaping gracefully from the platform she made her way towards him.

The crowd swallowed him up, but that didn't deter her nor Rodolphus and Rabasta who came to flank her on either side; together they stalked Harry through the mass of people.

Perspiration stood out on Lucius' brow as he fought the fire, he couldn't do that and protect the Weasley's at the same time, but he quickly came to realise that there was another magic other than his own at work on the Weasley's Lucius could feel it. It took him another moment or two to realise what was actually going on, the Weasley's were screaming, yes, but not because they were burning; it was the heat of the fire that was scorching them, painful but not deadly and not as painful as the open flame of the fiendfyre.

The flames were being held back, there was a strong protection shield around them, although how long that had been there Lucius couldn't say, he could see even from where he was the scared and blackened skin of the Weasley's and one or two of them had their chins touching their chests and others weren't moving at all now. How bad the damage was remained to be seen.

The fire was under control now, and Lucius concentrated on putting it out completely. Once the last flicker of red and orange had dissolved he searched the surrounding area for the source of the protection shield, he wanted to be sure that no-one had seen him arrive and no-one had seen his act of betrayal, he would pay for it and dearly if the Dark Lord found out.

His breath left his lungs so quickly he almost choked and his grey eyes widened in shock, across Diagon Alley from him Lucius had discovered the source of the protection shield just as the source had discovered the person behind the extinguishing of the fire. Their eyes met, both as stunned as each other, of all the people he could have seen staring back at him, Lucius had not been prepared to see Severus Snape.


	63. The Shield

Chapter 63

The Shield

Lucius stared thunder struck across Diagon Alley, he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Snape stared back at him looking equally as confused and then disappeared in a whirl and flurry of black robes. Lucius pulled himself together and hurried in the opposite direction, back the way he had come, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Although he didn't think hiding was going to do him much good now that the Dark Lord's most favoured had seen him trying to save the Weasley's.

What had Snape being doing there? Had he been there on the Dark Lord's orders? Were the Weasley's meant to be saved because they were pure bloods? Would Snape tell the Dark Lord that Lucius Malfoy had raised his wand against him?

A cold sweat broke out on his back and Lucius rushed back to Malfoy Manor. He stumbled out of the floo network his eyes darting around the parlour, checking every nook and crany half expecting the Dark Lord or Snape or other Death Eaters to be waiting for him to extract revenge for his disloyalty.

He stopped dead in his tracks his hand halfway to the door handle. The blood drained from his face and Lucius swayed on the spot. If the Dark Lord did seek revenge it would not be_ against _him, it would be inflicted _upon_ him.

"Draco!"

Panic stricken Lucius raced from the room almost colliding with Peter Pettigrew in the foyer and half ran, half scrambled up the winding stair case. His heart leapt to his throat and Lucius was panting by the time he reached his son's bedroom and fell through the door.

Luna, who was sitting in a chair across from Draco holding his hands looked up in surprise at the sudden arrival of her father in law. She looked at Lucius curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Draco," Lucius gasped, moving forward his hand outstretched towards his son. "Is he alright?"

"Yes." A puzzled frown crossed her face. "He's no different than the last time you were here. Lucius, is everything alright?"

He looked from her to Draco wild eyed and reached out to touch his son's shoulder just to reassure himself that Draco was alright. "Yes," he said, managing to compose himself and stop the slight quaver to his voice.

"Did you…. Did you get there in time?" Luna asked quietly.

Lucius considered the question, "I think so," he said, unsure as to what the truth was. As far as he knew the Weasley's were alright, but who knew what kind of damage had been done prior to his arrival and what would happen now.

Luna was far from happy with his response and she also didn't believe him when he said everything was alright. His worry about Draco and the Weasley's were connected somehow, Luna could feel it in her bones and her eyes drifted back to Draco, a worried little frown creasing her forehead.

She didn't push the issue, it would do no good. Lucius would tell her nothing other than what he wanted her to know anyway. Providing he had done his best, and Luna believed that he would have done his best, she felt Lucius could do no more. What more was there to do when someone had tried their best?

"Where is my wife?"

"I don't know," Luna said. "I haven't seen her."

Lucius patted Draco once more and left the room. He would find Cissy and tell her what had happened. He could confide in her, Lucius knew he could trust Narcissa, she had been a witness to many of his unsavoury actions over the years and always she had kept silent, given him counsel; Narcissa was a wife he could count on, she was his friend; his only friend. Lucius was a great believer in not keeping true friends, they could give up valuable information about you when you least expected it.

No-one was completely on his side, not his wife; she would always choose Draco over him, and not his son. Draco would always choose Luna, even if he didn't know it yet. But Narcissa could be trusted, that was the important thing, Lucius knew he could unburden himself to her and she would strive to help him all she could; for Draco's sake if not out of love for her husband.

XxXxx

Harry was breathing heavily, tears clogging his throat, a red hot anger clouding his vision. He was hardly aware of where he was, all he knew was that Ron was dead and he had been accosted by Remus and Dean and taken away from Diagon Alley.

He found himself leaning on a table in a kitchen, and it took Harry a good five minutes to get himself together enough to realise that he was in Grimmauld Place. He didn't want to be here, the house reminded him of Sirius and Sirius had hated his home.

Harry wanted to scream, to demand to know why they had brought him here of all places, but he couldn't seem to form the words, all he was capable of doing was holding on to the table ledge and struggle for breath.

Hermione appeared then, she was with Tonks and they were supporting the sagging body of Fleur Weasley between them. Dean hurried to help them and Remus brought a goblet of water for Fleur to drink and get rid of the smoke in her throat. Tonks fussed over Fleur, talking to her and gently patting her wrists and face. Fleur stirred and mumbled in French.

Harry saw all of this, but he didn't move, he didn't attempt to help; it was as though he were rooted to the spot and his brain refused to send the message to his legs to move. His brain refused to send any message other than the one that his best friend was dead.

Hermione finally looked at him, her face slightly blackened with smoke and soot, her eyes wide and distraught. Her bottom lip quivered and she sniffed hard, trying to hold back her tears.

It was that one small action that penetrated Harry's mind. Hermione had suffered too, she had lost too, she was trying so hard to be brave when all she wanted to do was crumble; Harry could see it in her face. She was better than him, trying to help others and deal with her own grief later. He was incapable of doing anything other than standing and staring at her. Harry held his arms out and Hermione gave a strangled sob, flinging herself at him and wailing relentlessly against his shoulder.

Hermione's show of emotion did the trick and Harry bowed his head, crying out his own pain and grief into her hair.

It was just the two of them now and that was the hardest thing Harry had ever had to endure and he had endured a lot in his seventeen years.

XxXx

The steady creak of the rocking chair and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds in the room. Draco sat as disinterested as always in his chair and Luna rocked continuously, her face tight and strained.

She stroked Midnight's ears rhythmically, her mind darting from Draco, to Lucius, to Harry, to the Weasley's and back again so fast that she hardly had time to worry sufficiently about the one before someone else came rushing at her.

Baka arrived with a pop and Luna started in her chair. She watched him as he cleared away the plate of food she had consumed and set out a fresh pitcher of pumpkin juice for her.

"Baka can bring something for Miss Luna?" he enquired helpfully.

Luna stared at him as though she had never seen him before, sitting up slowly in her chair, her eyes widening with realisation. Baka shifted uncomfortably, his ears flattening to his head.

"Oh! Oh, Hermione, please be right," Luna whispered vehemently.

"Baka can help Miss Luna?"

"I hope so." Luna got to her feet heedless of the indignant hiss that came from Midnight as she dislodged him from her lap. "Baka, you have magic don't you, your own brand of magic different from the magic of witches and wizards?"

Baka nodded, tugging nervously on his ears.

"Yes, yes I know you do," Luna hurried on, repeating something she had heard Hermione say at Shell Cottage. "That's how Dobby was able to get in here and get back out again with Harry. The wards put up on Malfoy Manor by Lucius and the Death Eaters don't apply to house elves because they don't think about you. House elves are beneath their notice and they don't think of you as magical to that extent, your just here to serve wizards." She moved towards him swiftly, kneeling awkwardly in front of him, grasping Baka's thin, bony shoulders. "The healer told Mr Malfoy that magic couldn't help Draco, but maybe your magic can. Can you try, Baka? Will you try and reach Draco?"

Baka's eyes grew wide and he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Baka can try," he said at last.

"Please do," Luna gestured towards the motionless Draco.

Baka crept up to Draco on tip toes as though he were afraid Draco was going to suddenly come to life and jump at him. He surveyed his young master for a few moments before pressing his finger tips to Draco's temples, holding his head still.

Luna watched fascinated as a sliver of purple light crackled like lightening between Draco's head and Baka's hands.

Baka reached out, his magic gingerly touching Draco's mind. He recoiled instantly, taking a step back, his eyes watering and his little body quaking.

"What? What is it?" Luna asked, an apprehensive look on her face.

"Darkness. Blackness. Big gaping hole," Baka muttered, tugging again on his ears.

Fear speared through Luna and she bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to stop herself hyperventilating. "Can you do something?"

Baka didn't reply, he was touching Draco again, his shoulders hunching and his face screwing up in concentration. He pushed into the darkness of Draco's mind and came against a solid wall of magic he could not at first penetrate. Releasing Draco he turned to Luna who was anxiously waiting for an explanation.

"Master Draco is hiding, he has a shield up."

"A shield?"

"Shield of magic," Baka explained. "It's strong and magic can't get to him. Master Draco's tried to block out the bad things but instead he's trapped himself in a bad place, Master Draco can't get out." Baka shuddered. "All dark, all black, all bad."

Luna gasped horrified. "Can your magic get to him? Can you break down the shield?"

"Baka can try." He turned again to Draco, his gnarled hands coming to rest once again on Draco's head.

He was silent and still for so long that Luna could be forgiven for thinking she was looking at a statue of an elf rather than one of flesh and blood. The room was still, the ticking of the clock like gun fire to her ears; each tick stretching her nerves tighter and Luna bit down on her knuckles to hold herself together as she waited.

She screamed when Baka suddenly shot bodily through the air, crashing into the wall with such force that the Slytherin emblem that hung above him fell off its hook and bounced along the carpet.

Wide eyed Luna looked from Baka's dazed and crumpled form to Draco who was now sitting forward grasping the arms of the chair like a life line, his breath wheezing from him harsh and ragged.

He looked up, his fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Luna?" he rasped, his grey eyes confused and terrified.

Luna cried out joyfully, flinging her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses. "Draco! Oh, Draco, you're back!"


	64. New Partner

**A/N: Just want to say a quick thank you to everyone still reading this and to those who have been lovely enough to review. Sorry if I haven't replied to your review directly, I do really appreciate the continued support!**

Chapter 64

New Partner

"Back?" Draco echoed frightened and disorientated. "What? What's going on?"

"It's alright, Draco." Luna soothed him lovingly, her hands gentle in his hair and on his face, trying to get him to look at her and see that he was safe and well.

"What?" Draco gasped again, his eyes darting wildly around the room. They came to rest on Baka who was pushing himself into a sitting position and shaking his head gently back and forth. "How….? I couldn't…. Baka… Luna, I….."

"Shh now," Luna murmured against his ear. "Baka brought you back, Draco. You were in a bad place but you're back now and everything going to be alright. Baka saved you."

"Brought me back," Draco mumbled, his eyes never leaving the house elf who was now gingerly getting to his feet, a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Baka, are you alright?" Luna glanced over at her favourite elf.

"Yes, Baka alright, Miss Luna." He shuffled forward his large eyes pinned on Draco, examining him like a specimen in a jar. "Master Draco back now. Will Baka tell Mr Malfoy?"

"No, not yet," Draco said, the tension in his shoulders easing as he let himself sink into Luna's arms where it was safe and warm.

"You must go and rest, Baka," Luna said firmly. "Whatever you did must have been strong magic for you to fly across the room like that. You must take the rest of the day off and just relax and make sure you're alright."

Baka gave her a look that told Luna she might as well have been speaking Chinese. He didn't understand the concept of what she was telling him. It was incredulous to him that he would have a day off and do nothing. "What will Baka do, Miss Luna?"

"Anything you like," Luna said generously.

Baka again looked uncertain but he did leave the room with a pop and Luna wondered what he was going to do with himself.

She didn't have time to think much about it though, Draco's hands were cupping her face and he was staring down at her as though he had never seen her before. "He took you," Draco whispered hoarsely.

"I'm alright," Luna assured him. "You must have known I'd be safe with Harry."

"Don't," Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't speak his name to me."

Luna looked surprised. "He didn't mean any harm, Draco. Truly he didn't."

"I don't want to hear about him." Draco scowled and released her face, pushing himself on to his feet his fingers clenching and unclenching into fists.

Her arms went round him, gentle, warm, soothing; home. Draco relaxed slightly, drawing her closer to his side and resting his cheek against the top of her head; her hair so soft and silky against his skin, the scent of her so familiar. He had missed her, missed her so much it had been like a physical ache.

"Everything's alright now. We're back together again," she smiled up at him giving him a squeeze around his middle and Draco pushed a stray strand of hair off her cheek tucking it back behind her ear. A small frown suddenly wrinkled her forehead. "Aren't you going to kiss me, Draco?"

Draco laughed then and it felt so good to laugh. Luna beamed delightedly, it was so good to hear him laugh; to see him smiling and moving around and not just sitting there still as a statue.

"I'm going to do more than kiss you." It was a promise and Luna thrilled visibly.

She had missed him. She had been so lonely without him even though she had Harry and Ron, Hermione and Dean as well as Bill and Fleur. They were lovely and had taken good care of her, but they weren't Draco.

His mouth settled over hers and Luna's eyes drifted shut, her hands running up his back and holding tightly to his shoulders as she kissed him back. His kiss was soft and deep and lingering and made her toes curls into the carpet.

"I missed you," she murmured against his mouth when he broke the kiss to allow her to breathe.

"Missed you too," Draco said, his lips brushing over hers again. His hands ran over her body, touching, stroking, moulding to her over her clothes, Luna shivered and found herself moving backwards towards the bed. Her hold on him tightened and her steps became steadier, she wanted a proper reunion as much as Draco did.

She sat when her legs hit the side of the bed and Draco bent with her, his lips still against hers as though he were loath to release her even for a second. He had missed her; he had missed her so bloody much it was like he hadn't seen her in years.

Even though he was focused on her there was a tiny part of Draco's mind telling him that he might be becoming slightly obsessed with Luna.

He had to release her because he had to breathe but that didn't stop his mouth touching her. His lips ghosted over her cheek, down her neck, across her throat, the scent of her strong, the taste of her so hauntingly familiar.

She was pulling at his t-shirt, dragging it up his body, tugging it over his head. His mussed up hair made her laugh and she ran her hands through it, curling the silken locks around her fingers.

Draco flopped on to his side next to her, his hand resting on her swollen stomach. "You've gotten bigger."

"Yes," she smiled. "You haven't missed much."

Draco nodded absently and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at her skin with his teeth. "I feel like I've been asleep for months," he admitted, his voice muffled against her neck.

"You're back now, that's what's important."

"Yeah," he agreed his mouth finding hers again.

Baka had brought him back, he had helped Draco escape his living nightmare by helping him get to his safe place; the one constant in his life that never changed, the one place he felt safe and whole, the one place he felt he was born to be; with Luna.

Draco drew her closer to him, his arms wrapping securely around her; she was his safe place and he wouldn't loose her again.

XxXxX

Narcissa sat at her vanity table, her back straight, her shoulders squared and her face white and strained. She listened carefully with growing dismay to her husband's account of what had happened at Diagon Alley.

"What…. What will you do?" she whispered worriedly.

Lucius face darkened. "Whatever I have to do to ensure Draco is kept safe."

Narcissa nodded her agreement. "Tell me what I should do, Lucius and I'll do it."

"I know you will," he said, acknowledging for the first time the quiet inner strength his wife possessed. She was a mother before she was anything else and she would fight to the death to protect her son.

"We should talk to Severus, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. Yes we should." Lucius beckoned to her and Narcissa followed him from the bedroom. "We should do it now, before he has a chance to plan his next move."

They descended into the foyer together both surprised to see Peter Pettigrew scurrying towards them. "Snape is in the library," he told Lucius, an annoyed look crossing over his rat like face. "Told me to come and get you. I don't know who he thinks he is bossing me around like a house elf."

"Oh shut up!" Lucius snapped and shoved the other man aside. "Go and make yourself useful somewhere."

It drove Lucius mad that Pettigrew was at Malfoy Manor because he knew the reason behind it. Pettigrew was meant to keep an eye on the Death Eaters for the Dark Lord, ensure that nothing happened the Dark Lord would disapprove of. It was like being baby sat and it hurt Lucius' vanity.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the library to find Severus Snape sitting beside the fire. He surveyed the Malfoy's with a cool, detached air marvelling at their icy composure. Malfoy's gave nothing away.

"Would you like a drink, Severus?" Lucius went straight for the decanter while Narcissa sat on the love seat, her eyes never leaving Snape.

"Yes, thank you. There's no reason why we can't be civil about matters, is there?" Snape accepted the cut glass goblet Lucius handed to him.

Narcissa found she was holding her breath and forced herself to breathe out slowly. Her nerves were stretched to breaking point and she would claw this man's eyes out if he so much as even hinted at threatening her boy.

Lucius raised his goblet in a small toast and knocked the contents to the back of his throat with a smooth, practiced flick of his wrist.

"Lucius," Snape began in a smooth, toneless voice. "I think it is only fair that I tell you I laced your brandy with veritaserum."

Lucius stilled, the widening of his eyes the only indication at all that he had even heard what had been said.

"How dare you!" Narcissa was furious. It was cold, white fury and she froze Snape with a look.

"It is necessary." Snape flicked his wand sealing and locking the doors to keep anyone from entering the room or listening in. "Were you at Diagon Alley on the Dark Lords orders?" Time was precious to him and he saw no reason to beat about the bush.

"No." Lucius answered through clenched teeth his hand balling into a fist behind his back, he was seething. He had never been caught out like this before it was a blow to ego that it had happened in his own house.

He had never been under veritaserum before and the effect was strange. He wasn't exactly forced to tell the truth even though he obviously didn't want to, it was more of a compulsion and he didn't feel like blabbing all his inner most secrets, he would only speak the truth if asked a question.

Snape looked surprised at this answer and Lucius was immediately intrigued. He had assumed that Snape was at Diagon Alley at the Dark Lord's request. It appeared he might have guessed wrong.

"What were you doing there? Why try and save the Weasley's?"

"I knew it would go further than it was meant to. The whole point was only to lure Potter out but the Lestrange's cannot be controlled and you know it. I didn't want to see the Weasley's die that way. Don't get me wrong I don't particularly care what happens to them, whether they live or die. But if they had died tonight it would have been on my hands for the rest of my life and I didn't want to live with that."

"I see…"

"Besides," Lucius found that he couldn't fudge the truth, he couldn't give just half a truth or the bare minimum, it had to be all or nothing. "I'm getting fed up of this war. My son is in danger at every turn and so is Luna and my grandchild. The Dark Lord wants to kill Potter, he's only a child himself; I don't agree with it. I still hold the same beliefs, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my life or my family for them."

Snape waited a beat, but that appeared to be all Lucius was going to say in answer to that first question. "Did anyone know you were there?"

"Only Luna, she made me see sense."

"She is a very intelligent young woman," Snape conceded.

"Yes, she is."

"Do you intend on telling anyone that I was there?"

"No," Lucius said unable to stop himself. "If you're a threat to my family I myself will do whatever is necessary to end that threat."

"Meaning," Snape said silkily. "That you would be willing to kill me."

"Meaning exactly that," Lucius agreed and Narcissa sucked in a sharp breath.

Snape raised his glass in his own toast. "Your health, Lucius."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged confused looks as Snape downed the contents of his goblet of the veritaserum laced brandy. "I don't understand."

"I had to be quite certain of your intentions, Lucius before I could risk telling you the truth, I had to know if you were working on the Dark Lord's orders. My apologises for the trickery involved, but I'm sure you understand I had to protect myself and Potter before you."

"Potter?" Lucius blinked in confusion. "What does Potter have to do with this? Severus, what is going on?"

"You must be more specific, Lucius," Narcissa said suddenly getting to her feet and inching closer to Snape. She stared at him for a moment before she asked the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue since the second war had started. "Are you working for Albus Dumbledore? Is my sister right? Are you working against the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

Lucius was so startled that he had to take a seat on the arm of the love seat. Snape had played his part well in order to fool so many, even the Dark Lord. Bellatrix only said the things she did because she was jealous of Snape's connection with her Lord and Master. Lucius didn't really think that Bellatrix believed what she said.

"You're trying to stop him gaining power." It wasn't a question but Snape nodded anyway. "You're helping Potter from inside the Dark Lord's trusted circle," Lucius said wearily.

Secrets, death, betrayal and lies; it was the world of the Death Eaters.

"Yes, but Potter doesn't know; he thinks I'm a Death Eater through and through. It was the way Dumbledore wanted it, we worked together to protect Potter and guide him as best we could."

Narcissa looked uncertainly from Snape to her husband and back again. It was a hell of a thing to be privy to. She was at a loss as to what to think or what to say. She noticed that Lucius, as always had something to say.

He raised his head and looked Snape straight in the eye. "Well, it looks as if you have a new partner, doesn't it?"


	65. Simple Word Association

A/N: Over a month since the last update. SHAMEFUL!

Chapter 65

Simple Word Association

"You have a plan I take it?" Lucius asked, settling himself comfortably in a high backed chair, he figured that he and Narcissa would be with Snape for a long time, it was best to get comfortable.

"Yes," Snape replied slowly. "Have you ever heard of a horocrux?"

"I've heard of it yes," Lucius said. "Dark magic that."

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "Dark magic for the Dark Lord."

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa demanded. "I don't understand."

"A horocrux," Snape said quietly. "Is an object in which a wizard can house part of his soul. The purpose of a Horcrux is to protect the given bit of soul from anything that might happen to the body of the person to whom the soul belongs. While the Horcrux is kept safe, the person will continue to exist even if his or her body is damaged or destroyed."

"Are you telling us that the Dark Lord had split his soul in two?" Narcissa was astounded and could honestly say she had never been more frightened in her life.

"No, I'm telling you he had split his soul into seven fragments."

"Seven," Narcissa echoed weakly.

Lucius paled, the Malfoy's had always been pale of skin and in that moment Lucius looked positively sickly. "Seven! For Merlin's sake if that's what Potter's up against how do you expect him to fight and survive? He won't."

Narcissa looked long and hard at her husband. "You seem more surprised by the sheer force of numbers than by the idea of the horocrux itself. What other secrets have you been keeping from me, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed heavily. "I had one in my possession; a diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets when Draco was in his second year at Hogwarts."

"What?" she was appalled and it showed. "How could you, Lucius? How could you be a part of such insane depravity?"

"I was young at the time," Lucius snapped defensively.

"I agree you were young, but I've never known you to be a complete idiot!" Narcissa replied snidely.

Snape closed his eyes and counted to three, striving for patience. "If we could return to the matter at hand, you may argue to your heart's content when I don't have to bear witness to it."

"I apologise, Severus," Narcissa turned her attention back to Snape and folded her hands neatly in her lap to stop them shaking or from colliding with her husbands' cheek as they so itched to do. Just what had she married all those years ago, what kind of man had she taken into her life and borne a son for?

"Looking at this from a positive angle, which I think would be best all around, at least one of them is destroyed," Lucius said.

"Two," Snape corrected him. "Dumbledore destroyed one before he died."

"Even better news," Lucius forced a smile to his lips. "Do we have any idea as to where the rest are, or what they are?"

"There is a locket that once belonged to Salazar himself which Potter and Weasely have destroyed. I should imagine that Potter still has it with him."

"That's three down then," Narcissa allowed herself to hope that they would in fact be able to defeat the Dark Lord after all. With herself, Lucius and Snape on his side and Potter having proven time and time again that he was not a fool, surely he would triumph!

"How do you know that they've destroyed it?" Lucius wondered.

"I helped them. From the shadows of course," Snape said.

Lucius nodded. He wondered if it ever bothered Snape to do all that he had done for Potter and never have any acknowledgement for his courage and sacrifice. Lucius wasn't sure he could have done it, if he did something then he wanted recognition, he wanted the world to know that Lucius Malfoy had succeeded where others had failed and Draco was just like him.

"Any ideas on what or where the fourth is?" he asked.

"Dumbledore had his theories, and we were lucky enough to obtain a memory that may indicate that the cup of Hufflepuff is one," Snape said. "Although where that is I don't know. I haven't been able to trace it as yet."

Silence fell over the room, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Lucius mind was working frantically, he was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, a Death Eater. He knew more about Dark Magic than Snape did, after all, he had been raised with it whereas Snape had been raised in the muggle world. The Malfoy's, as far back as the very first Malfoy had been good at procuring ways to hide their secrets from the world and a horocrux was a secret if ever there was one. All Lucius had to do was put himself in the Dark Lord's shoes, what would he use as a horocrux and where would he hide it?

He would want it close by for a start, not so close as to make it obvious, but close enough that he could put his hand on it in an emergency. He clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth his eyes wandering absently, unseeingly around the room.

"If he used a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, wouldn't it make sense to use something of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor too?" Narcissa asked after a while.

"It was Gryffindor's sword that destroyed the locket," Snape said, "There isn't anything else of Gryffindor's, but Ravenclaw could be right."

"Slytherin," Lucius said softly, small indents appearing between his eyes as he thought hard. "Slytherin." Perhaps being obvious was actually a good idea, it would be completely unexpected.

Narcissa shot him an annoyed look. "Why do you keep going on about Slytherin?"

"Because it makes sense," Lucius said decisively.

Narcissa almost ground her teeth, but of course she didn't, ladies just didn't behave in such an unsightly manner. "I can't say that it's making much sense to me, Lucius."

"That's because you never seen anything unless its written in ten foot high flaming letters and shoved right under your nose," Lucius replied tartly. "It's just simple word association. Slytherin, snake, Nagini."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I did wonder myself if that could be a possibility, after all a horocrux doesn't need to be an inanimate object."

"So we destroy the snake?" Narcissa said, it was more of a statement than a question, they all knew what they had to do; they had to help Potter.

XxX

She was so soft, so warm, so delicious and Draco revelled in her. His hands held her hips in a tight but comfortable grip but his movements were anything but smooth and practiced; he had been away from her for so long, been denied her for so long that his hips kept up a hard, almost punishing rhythm that was bordering on frantic with its intensity but if his hard thrusts hurt her Luna gave no sign of disliking it.

She was hot and wet wrapped around him like a silken glove and Draco groaned at the long missed familiar sensation. This was right, it was always right when he was inside her, as if the world and its problems fell away and it was only this time, this moment; just them.

He could see her face in the mirror, long dirty blonde hair spilling over her shoulder, breasts bouncing enticingly, cheeks pinked with pleasurable exertion and her bottom lip grasped between her teeth.

"Don't hold back," he panted. "I want to hear how much you've missed me." Because damn it he had missed her and Draco could scarcely credit the idea that Luna hadn't burnt for him the way he had for her. How could she not? How could she have not ached for him with the same intensity he ached for her? How could she have not yearned for this joining the way he had, how could she possibly have not missed the feel of him inside her the way he missed being inside her?

Luna's teeth relinquished the hold they had on her lip and she cried out, her fingers clutching and tugging at the bedclothes beneath her. The gentle exploration of her new fuller figure Draco had started out with had somehow turned into this almost animalistic mating. Each thrust hit something side her that Luna hadn't been aware was there and her eyes closed as she threw her head back in pure pleasure.

The soft moans and cries coming from her were all clues to tell Draco what she liked, what she loved, and most importantly what she couldn't live without and he followed the signs with firm, harsh touches and movements that had her body singing for him, her hips pushing back against him searching for more; always more.

There was something about Draco that just fit with her, he filled her completely, not just the physical way he was now when he was buried so far inside her it felt as though he would never leave; but her mind, her heart, her soul. It was almost as if he were born for her as surely as she was born for him.

Draco groaned, his hips somehow managing to speed up even more and he saw Luna's eyes pop open, grown wide as her lips parted and she cried out, her body shuddering and her inner muscles clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm.

That was all it took for Draco to fall too, and he came with a loud cry, his hips jerking as he throbbed his release. As soon as he released her Luna sank bonelessly on to her side, panting for breath a fine sheen of perspiration on her skin.

Draco groaned again and plopped down next to her, an arm curling around her waist, hand splayed over her stomach in a protective gesture. Even in her weakened, euphoric state Luna smiled at the gesture.

XxXx

Loud voices in the foyer altered the three plotting and planning in the study that the Lestranges were back home. Snape quickly lifted the spells off the door, it wouldn't do to arouse any suspicions with the Lestranges.

"There you are," Rabasta came into the room first, flinging open the door with a flourish and sauntering across the room for a drink of firewhisky. "You missed quite a party."

"What did we miss?" Lucius asked, and it would have taken nothing short of a revealing spell to expose the false smile and question. He was good at masking his emotions and Lucius knew he was going to have to draw on his whole arsenal now if he was going to fool the Lestranges.

"Death. Pain. Misery." Bellatrix said softly, her dark eyes glowing at the memory. "It was beautiful, wasn't it, Rodolphus?"

Her husband merely smiled at her, he had seen that look in her eyes before, many years ago. It had sustained him through many nights in Azkaban; the memory of post-fight sex with his wife.

"So the Weasley's died?" Snape asked. "Potter didn't show up?"

"Oh he showed up alright," Rodolphus said. "Didn't he, light of my life?"

Bellatrix frowned at the endearment, she knew very well Rodolphus didn't say it to be sweet or romantic, he was mocking her; he always mocked her and it annoyed Bellatrix that she could never seem to get the upper hand with him.

"What does that mean?" Lucius glanced from one to the other.

"It means," Bellatrix said with a smug smile. "That I landed a crippling blow to Potter for the Dark Lord."

"Oh, you did?"

Narcissa had to admire her husband's form, he was flawless, there was nothing about him at all to suggest that he had switched alliances; but then, there had been nothing about Snape to suggest that either. She shivered a little, it was frightening to think that Lucius and Snape were so good at manipulation and deception; but with these two men on his side Potter couldn't loose. Lucius could do anything he put his mind to and if he had decided that Harry Potter should win this war then Harry Potter would indeed win the war.

"Little Ron Weasley is dead," she said proudly.

Narcissa gasped. "But he's just a boy! He's Draco's age!"

"He was an enemy of the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said coldly.

"He was a child!" Narcissa argued angrily. "And you killed him." She was on her feet now, once again a mother before she was anything else. "Are you proud of yourself, sister? Does it assist your social standing to become the most feared Death Eater of all by killing youngsters?"

Bellatrix coloured slightly but she would not be deterred. "He was an ally and a friend of Potter's and that makes him dangerous to the Dark Lord and our cause. Without the Weasley boy it is just Potter and the mudblood, once we eliminate her too then Potter will be alone and easily killed."

Outwardly Lucius didn't react but inside he was screaming. What had he done? No wonder the Dark Lord had been so happy to allow the Weasley's to die. He had only meant it as a charade to bring Potter out to have Luna returned and help Draco. He had been concerned only with helping his son but now Lucius could see the many flaws and pitfalls in his plan. He hadn't believed that the Weasley's would really die, that hadn't been his intention, stupdily believing that their pure blood would save them; but he had unwittingly caused the death of Ron Weasley, he had brought the worst pain upon a father that he could. Lucius half hoped that Arthur Weasley was dead, then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain that would surely come when he realised his youngest son was gone from him.

"Without his little group of blood traitors Potter will have to fight alone," Rabasta said pleasantly. "Without the Weasley's the rest of the tattered Order of the Phoenix will be scattered to the winds."

"Are all the Weasley's dead?" Snape asked, his calm tone belying the sickening anger beneath the surface.

Rabasta pouted momentarily. "Well, no," he admitted . "Something went wrong. The veela, the mother, the daughter and one of the sons escaped. But," he added brightly. "It was enough of a blow to Potter and a show to anyone thinking they can over throw us that it can't be done."

Nothing that had happened tonight had been a part of his plan, Lucius was forced to acknowledge that his plan had never actually been in operation. The Lestranges had other orders from the Dark Lord; take away Potter's support system by any means necessary.

"Soon everyone will realise that it's the Dark Lord who rules from on high and they will all bow before him and declare their loyalty to him and him alone," Bellatrix sounded almost regal and her husband and brother in law nodded approvingly at her.

A small frown creased Narcissa's forehead for a moment as something stirred in the back of her mind. Loyalty. Loyalty. It was ringing bells with her, it should mean something to her but the meaning danced just out of reach.

She tuned out of the rest of the conversation, plastering a smile to her face and retreating into her own mind to search for this hidden meaning. It was important, it could mean life or death Narcissa could feel it in her bones.

Narcissa had just resigned herself to the fact that the memory would not come to light when she was pushing so hard for it when suddenly she remembered. Lucius was right, it was simply word association.

Hufflepuff. Loyalty. Bellatrix. Dark Lord.

She smiled, she knew where the next horocrux was.

Tonight may not have quite worked out the way everyone had intended. The Weasley family may have been torn apart, Potter may have lost his best friend but he still had a fighting chance; he still had Snape, Lucius and Narcissa on side.


	66. Ready

Chapter 66

Ready

Draco examined his reflection in the mirror smoothing down his hair and adjusting his shirt so that the collar was nice and neat and did not curl up at the edges. He could be very fastidious when it came to his appearance.

Luna came out of the walk in wardrobe. "Draco, do my shoes match?"

Draco grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, you're fine."

Luna smiled and sighed softly. "I haven't seen my feet for weeks; I've forgotten what they look like." Placing a hand to her lower back Luna stretched and patted her stomach. "I'm starving, are you ready for supper?"

"Uh huh," Draco took one last look at his reflection, he wanted to project the correct image when he finally entered the dining room and saw his family; he wanted to show that he was strong again, that he was back in control and not some little boy to be molly coddled.

As they had lain together, Luna curled up in his arms as he dozed off she had tentatively asked him what had happened to him, what had been so bad that he had wanted to block it from his mind completely. It was strange, but as Draco had opened his mouth to respond he realised that he had no response to give; he couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had been somewhere dark for what felt like years and then suddenly Luna was there and everything was alright again. Baka had done that for him Draco knew, but he had no idea what the house elf had actually done. There was a part of him that didn't particularly want to know either, he was happy to let it remain buried in the dark recess of his mind all safely locked away and forgotten about. Who knew what kind of can of worms would open up if he went prodding at his memories?

Together they went down to supper; they could hear the muted voice of their family as they walked down the thickly carpeted hallway. Draco swallowed nervously and Luna squeezed his fingers gently as though she sensed his concerns.

"Can I go first, Draco?" she asked suddenly, her eyes lighting up at the thought of the faces of Lucius and Narcissa when they saw their son up and about again.

"If you like," Draco said graciously.

Luna pushed open the door to the dining room and poked her head around it.

"Luna," Lucius looked up and smiled. "Have you decided to join us tonight?"

"Yes," Luna smiled sweetly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Bellatrix perked up. "What sort of surprise?"

Luna pushed the door open with a little flourish. "A Draco shaped surprised."

"Draco!" Narcissa cried out her hands clasping together over her heart. "Darling!" She was on her feet and scurrying across the room her heels clacking on the polished marble floor before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

Luna smiled happily when Narcissa threw her arms around Draco and squeezed him tightly, covering his face with little kisses and salty tears. Draco hugged her back with a wiry quirk of his lips and tolerated the gushing and the weeping with the air of a brave soldier.

"Draco," Lucius whispered getting to his feet. His long strides ate up the floor and he clasped Draco's hand tightly, clapping him on the back his eyes shining with emotion. Luna had never seen his face looking so animated.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Rodolphus said.

"How wonderful," Narcissa dabbed at her eyes. "The whole family together again. Come and sit down and eat something, Draco."

Draco allowed himself to be lead to the table and took his usual seat with Luna beside him. He was suddenly aware of how hungry he was, the rich aroma of all the succulent food made his mouth water. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually tasted food. He decided to start with the chicken liver pate and loaded his plate with the rich triangular paste and the lightly toasted bread.

"How are you feeling then, Draco?" Rabasta asked.

"Fine," Draco said. "I feel just fine."

"That's good," Narcissa smiled warmly across the table at her son.

"Yes that is good," Bellatrix said fixing him with sharp black eyes. "There is no room for weakness in a Death Eater."

Draco managed a sickly looking smile. It was just like his aunt to inject a sour note into everything.

He didn't let Bellatrix ruin his return to the family fold for long and took great pleasure in indulging in all his favourite foods and listening as his father filled him on all that he had missed. Draco, just like any other teenage boy could on times become extremely fed up of his family with his mother's inability to accept that he was growing up and his father's overbearing attitude, not to mention his crazy aunt and uncle; but today they were all shiny and new to him and he had never been happier to be surrounded by the people who loved him.

It was good to be back.

"It's a pity you had to miss the New Year's Eve party, Draco," Bellatrix said sweetly.

"You had a New Year's Eve party?" Draco couldn't help but feel hurt, he had been upstairs off in his own world and his parents were holding a party in the rooms below. He shot Luna a resentful look, he would have thought she would have told him; had she been busy mingling when he had been locked away in the darkness?

"Of course we didn't," Narcissa exclaimed indignantly. "We've been too worried about you to even think of having a party." She glanced down at her watch, it was incredible that she had spent so long locked away with Severus and Lucius and listening to her sister and her fanatical views and ideas that New Year's Eve had passed her by completely. It was New Year's Day and she was sitting at the table having supper with her family; and her baby was back where he belonged. She smiled happily, it was going to be a good year she was sure of it, Draco returning to her now of all days was a good sign. She simply had to believe that.

"I meant the little party at Diagon Alley," Bellatrix clarified.

It was on the tip of Draco's tongue to say that there had never been a New Year's Eve party at Diagon Alley before when he heard Luna suck in a sharp breath and he had the horrible feeling that his idea of a party and his aunt's idea of a party were going to differ enormously.

Luna swallowed and clutched tightly to her fork, she didn't want to hear about Diagon Alley, she didn't think she could bare it.

The fact that Draco didn't ask her to elaborate didn't stop Bellatrix from doing so. "We took out half the Weasley clan," she smiled gleefully.

Luna paled, her appetite gone and she set her cutlery down.

Draco mirrored her actions, his raging appetite suddenly deserting him.

"Including Potter's little friend," Bellatrix's eyes were practically glowing.

Luna moaned faintly, her hands falling limply from the table into her lap, her eyesight faded in and out and she moaned again her eyes closing as she slipped sideward and fell into Rodolphus's waiting arms.

"Oh!" Narcissa stood up her hand at her throat. "What do you think you're doing, Bellatrix? She doesn't need a shock like that in her condition, it could bring the baby on."

Draco glared at his aunt and moved to crouch beside Luna taking her up in his arms and staring down at her pale face. This was going to hurt her when she came round. Hell, it upset him and he didn't even like Weasley.

"I'll take her upstairs."

"A wet wash cloth, Draco, put it on her forehead. I'll send for some smelling salts," Narcissa said tugging on the bell pull.

"Don't you ever stop to think, Bellatrix?" Rodolphus snapped crossly. "You can't just go dropping that kind of news on someone like Luna, he was her friend after all."

Bellatrix sniffed haughtily and looked down her nose at her husband. "She is a Malfoy, she had no business having a blood traitor and an ally of Potter's as a friend."

"Her world was different to ours," Lucius said quietly.

"Makes no difference," Bellatrix said. "She is a Malfoy now and should act accordingly. There was a time when you would have known that, Lucius."

Draco scowled and turned away from the table taking Luna out of the room, he would leave it to his father to talk Bellatrix down he had a better way with words and cold contempt than Draco did. Besides, he wanted to think about Ron Weasley with a clear head and try and work out how he felt about his school nemesis untimely death.

XxXx

The atmosphere in Malfoy Manor was tense over the next few days. Draco kept Luna out of Bellatrix way by insisting she stay in bed and rest. She cried a lot and worried about Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Draco didn't scold her for it, instead he found out what it really meant to be there for someone when they needed him.

He held her when she cried, comforted her when she worried about her friends and let her talk about Weasley, about Potter and didn't feel a speck of jealousy; all he wanted was for Luna to feel better and he didn't know how to go about achieving that.

Draco wasn't the only one who had noticed the tension in the air, Rodolphus had noticed the strain in the family too, but he saw something that Draco didn't. Rodolphus made the assumption that Draco and Luna were mad at Bellatrix and he understood Draco keeping Luna away from his aunt, but he didn't quite understand the tension between Narcissa and Lucius.

It wasn't apparent, at least not at first, but Rodolphus was an observant man and he had come to see the anxious looks that passed between them, the way Narcissa would jump and start whenever Bellatrix walked into a room and Snape had been popping back and forth to have whispered conversations with Lucius. Bellatrix was in a snit about it, her blood boiling and her jealousy roused thinking Lucius and Snape had some secret mission to attend to for the Dark Lord that she knew nothing about; but Rodolphus didn't think so, there was too much guilt in Narcissa's eyes for that. The guilt wasn't constant of course, but it did creep in there when she let her guard down and wasn't aware she was being watched; like right now when she was darting from the bedroom that belonged to him and Bellatrix, throwing quick little worried glances over her shoulder as she hurried down a side stair case and out of sight.

She was, if memory served him correctly, meant to be laid up in bed with a headache and sickness. She looked pretty spry on her feet for someone who was supposed to be suffering so much that she had locked herself away for the day.

He was a patient and very observant man, Rodolphus felt sure that he could work out what was going on if he just watched them a little more closely and gave the matter some thought.

XxXx

Narcissa rarely used the side stairs, she had no cause to creep about her own home like a thief in the night. Her stomach was trying itself up in knots and her palms were sweating. Narcissa tried to take calming breaths but she couldn't seem to breathe deeply enough and just ended up with short harsh pants that were extremely unladylike.

When she entered the basement Narcissa paused for a moment to give her eyes time to adjust to the sudden dimness. She tip toed through the dank corridor to a large door at the far end, she almost screamed when Lucius' head appeared around the door even though she had been expecting him.

"Did you get it?" he whispered, gesturing for her to hurry up.

Narcissa quickened her pace and nodded, sliding into the room. Lucius closed the door tightly behind her. "Yes," Narcissa said breathlessly. "I got it."

"Well done," Lucius said pleased, he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"It took long enough," Snape muttered. "But never mind, now we can put our plan into action. Are we all aware of what we need to be doing and where we need to be?"

"Of course," Lucius said crossly. "We've been over this a hundred times already. We have a very tight time scale to work in and we can't afford to hang around."

Snape nodded his agreement. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied and was glad that both men chose to ignore the wobble in her voice. "Yes, we're ready."


	67. The Other Bellatrix

Chapter 67

The Other Bellatrix

Diagon Alley was not what it used to be. Witches and wizards scurried along the cobbled streets with their heads down not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Shop windows were boarded up and Harry Potter's face stared out from wanted posters plastered along the walls.

Narcissa gave a small shudder as she surveyed her surroundings, she hadn't been to Diagon Alley for a long time and she wished that it wasn't necessary that she was there now, although needs must as the saying went.

Rounding a corner Narcissa lost her footing and stumbled when her eyes fell on a large makeshift platform where the large wooden stakes and partially burnt firewood still stood. "They've kept it up?"

"Yes. It's purpose is to serve as a reminder as to what will happen to those who oppose the Dark Lord and his ruling."

Narcissa swallowed and rubbed at her throat. It was a horrifying sight to be sure, but didn't it just cry out to her that she was doing the right thing in risking her life this way to help Potter? Turning away from the platform she squared her shoulders and continued walking with strong purposeful steps to Gringotts.

Glancing at the man beside her she said, "You're not walking right."

"What?"

"Lucius always holds his head higher than that. Imagine you're literally looking down your nose at something," she advised and heard Severus huff crossly. It was odd looking at the face of Lucius Malfoy and knowing that it wasn't actually her husband walking beside her but Severus Snape under polyjuice potion. "Do you think this will work?"

"It will, if you remember who you're supposed to be," Snape muttered darkly.

Narcissa nodded. Severus was right, it was imperative that she play her role well. She caught sight of her reflection as she passed a window and almost lost her footing again. It was extremely unnerving to look at herself and see her sister reflected back at her. Gently she caressed the smooth wood of Bellatrix's wand between her fingers, she hoped her sister wouldn't miss it. She doubted it, Lucius was at that very moment holding court in the library with Bellatrix, Rabasta and Rodolphus keeping them distracted while she and Severus put their plan into action.

It had taken some debating to decided whether it was better to have Snape pose as Lucius at Malfoy Manor or at Gringotts and they had ultimately decided that to avoid detection it was better to have the real Lucius stay with the Lestranges. They didn't wish to leave anything to chance and there was a chance that Snape could slip up with the Lestranges but no-one would notice at Gringotts, it was the safer place for the fake Lucius.

To Narcissa, Bellatrix would always be her big sister, she was frightening in her own way but not truly terrifying, not to Narcissa. They were sisters, Bellatrix had looked out for her when they had been growing up, they had been close, shared secrets in the dark while cuddled in bed together, whispered about boys and shared their dreams. Bellatrix would always be that same young girl to Narcissa. She had done nothing to hurt any member of her family, she did her best to keep them in the Dark Lord's inner circle, although Narcissa knew that served her sisters interests more than the families; she was quite happy for herself and Draco to be beneath the Dark Lord's notice. But Draco wasn't, he had been determined to try and prove himself a man and take his place as the head of the Malfoy family while Lucius was in Azkaban and Bellatrix had helped him; she had afford him some measure of respect and protection from the other Death Eaters and for that alone Narcissa would always be grateful. Trying to turn her son into a killer was something Narcissa would not forgive her sister for not even if she lived to be a thousand.

Other people did not regard Bellatrix in the same way and Narcissa was experiencing this first hand as she made her way through Diagon Alley. People kept their heads down when they passed her avoiding eye contact at all costs. Conversations dried up as soon as she approached and an awkward shuffling silence descended as they watched her warily, prepared for trouble. It was disconcerting and Narcissa didn't like it. This wasn't respect but fear and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

She climbed the steps of Gringotts beside Snape and swept into the large white building her head held high, her shoulders back and her top lip lifted into a sneer. Bellatrix would think she was better than every single person in the building due to the fact that she was a Death Eater and a favourite of the Dark Lord. She would revel in the fear and the discomfort her presence created.

Together they approached the desk and Narcissa did her best to glower at the little goblin writing in a large book. "Access to my vault, and be quick about it," she said, injecting a note of superiority into her voice. It wasn't that difficult, she held the same beliefs as her sister did on most things. Narcissa just didn't believe that killing others was the way to get things done.

"Wand please, Madam Lestrange." The little goblin looked at her over the rim of his glasses. He didn't appear the least bit concerned that he was dealing with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa handed the wand over rather glad to be rid of it. The wand felt strange in her hands unlike her own wand that felt like a continuation of herself, this wand felt all wrong and dark.

A few moments later the goblin returned from checking the wand and gestured to them. "If you would follow me please, Madam Lestrange, Mr Malfoy."

"That's you," Narcissa hissed to Snape out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes I know," Snape replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

They made an impressive couple striding through the foyer of Gringotts, which, Narcissa noticed had emptied considerably since they had arrived. She didn't blame people for their reactions to her sister and husband, she knew that if she didn't know them the way that she did she probably wouldn't like them either, they didn't make it easy to be liked.

Following the goblin down into the bowels of Gringotts Narcissa's mind began to whirl as she wondered if they were going to be able to distinguish the Hufflepuff artefact that they were looking for in the Lestrange vault. Her eyes widened slightly and Narcissa was suddenly short of breath as the idea occurred to her that perhaps Bellatrix had been smarter about the concealment of the Dark Lord's possession and hidden it in the Black family vault. She hoped not, it would take twice as long to go through both vaults and Narcissa was anxious less they be discovered as imposters.

A walk, a cart ride and another walk into the dimly lit dungeons of the bank and finally they came to the Lestrange family vault.

Climbing awkwardly out of the little cart Narcissa brushed down her dress and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the dragon guarding the vault. Narcissa didn't like dragons at all, nasty uncontrollable creatures, she gave a little shiver.

The goblin placed his entire palm to the large door of vault number 713 to open it, much as Narcissa had expected, this was a high security vault and she knew how they worked, the Black's, at least her side of the family, had one when she was growing up as did the Malfoy's.

Snape lifted his wand and with a deft flick of his wrist he said, "_Imperio_."

She and Snape waited until the goblin's eyes slid out of focus and he stood there unmoving, then they entered the vault. "Do you know what it looks like?"

Snape shook his head. "Not exactly. It shouldn't be too difficult to spot amongst all this gold and suits of armour," he said scathingly.

"Heirlooms," Narcissa said, recognising the Lestrange family crest on the chest of a suit of armour close to her left.

"We need to be careful," Snape said edging his way further into the vault. "Don't forget that gemino and flagrante curses have been placed on this vault."

"I know that," Narcissa said crossly. "I'm the one who told you about it. That's why you need me."

Snape stood in the centre of the vault keeping as still as possible so that he didn't accidentally brush up against something and cause the object to burn him and multiply continuously until he was crushed beneath the weight of it. He was not a Lestrange or a Black and as such would be viewed as just what he was; a thief. Narcissa on the other hand shared the same blood as Bellatrix and Snape was hoping that would prove to be a loophole in the curse and allow her to handle the cup.

"There," Snape pointed a shelf. "That's it, right there."

Narcissa came closer and peered up at the shelf where a little golden cup sat with two finely wrought handles and engraved with the carving of a badger. "Yes," she agreed. It could be nothing else.

It didn't look dark and sinister to her, it just looked like an everyday cup. It was hard to imagine that a piece of the Dark Lord's soul was housed in it. Narcissa suddenly felt sick to think that he had defiled a precious artefact of a founder of Hogwarts in such a manner.

Snape shifted to allow her to pass him and he backed up towards the door. "Carefully now."

"Yes alright," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't talk to me your distracting me."

Snape gave a long suffering sigh which just proved to irritate Narcissa even more.

Reaching up on tip toes she wrapped long, slender fingers about the cup and lifted it gently from its resting place. Nothing happened to her, she received no ferocious burns and the cup stayed in her hands, it did not multiply and cascade around her ready to crush the life from her.

She turned triumphantly to Snape. "I've got…. Severus!"

Narcissa scrambled forward, now heedless to the things she touched and knocked over as she hurried to the door where Snape lay sprawled on the floor half in and half out of the vault. "Severus." She knelt beside him and shook him vigorously.

Movement to her left caught Narcissa's eye and she looked up, wand at the ready. Her eyes widened to their utmost and her hand fell loosely back to her side as she stared uncomprehendingly up at Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix stared back at herself, those heavy lidded dark eyes of hers widening and her silky dark eyebrows shooting up her face like racing caterpillars. Her jaw dropped open in complete shock as she tried to process what she was seeing.

Pulling herself together Narcissa managed to get her wits about her and she rose from her knees in a tall fluid motion. Bellatrix Lestrange would not stand there with her mouth hanging loose and slack like a dead fish if she came face to face with herself. Bellatrix Lestrange would shoot first and ask questions later.

Before Narcissa could ask her questions her attention was drawn by a loud commotion coming from down the darkened tunnels and she knew that their deception, or possibly the deception of the other Bellatrix had been discovered. She couldn't risk being found impersonating her sister and stealing from the Lestrange vault; Merlin only knew what the repercussions would be for Draco and this was all so that they could protect Draco from any more harm.

She noticed then that the other Bellatrix was glancing over her shoulder as though she were looking for something. Narcissa's eyes narrowed and her mind began to race with possibilities; Draco had told her as had Snape of Potter's invisibility cloak.

Surely it would be too coincidental?

But, what if it wasn't?

Voices were getting louder, echoing down the tunnels and the sound of the little Gringott's carts reached her ears, there wasn't much time left, Snape was still out cold, Narcissa knew she was on her own; she had to make a decision and she had to make it now.

She shoved the cup into the other Bellatrix's hands. "Take it this is what you came for. Quickly now, you need to leave."

The other Bellatrix looked at her with a face full of confusion before she tightened her grasp on the cup and pulled it to her chest, cradling it against her breast.

"Leave!" she urged desperately.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa blinked in surprise, the voice was soft, gentle, nothing like Bellatrix at all; and Narcissa knew she had made the right call. "Hurry, Miss. Granger, you cannot be found here."

The Hermione- Bellatrix nodded and smiled a deep smile of gratitude, and then she disappeared into the darkness.

Narcissa knelt beside Snape again and examined him. His eyes were starting to flutter so she knew he was coming round.

A horde of goblins appeared, screeching to a halt in the little carts. Narcissa rose to her feet and glared viciously at them. "Where have you been! There are intruders here! Look what they did to my brother-in-law. Do you worthless creatures realise who I am? Someone was trying to break into my vault! Someone's head will roll for this. Don't just stand there you incompetent fools! Go and find them!"

She was obviously better at impersonating her sister than she thought, the goblins jumped and scurried to obey her, almost falling over themselves in their haste to appease the dreaded Bellatrix Lestrange.

Suddenly a roar, loud and fierce made its way through the twisting tunnels and then out of the darkness came a large, looming ghostly shape. Narcissa automatically stepped back, standing on Snape as she did so.

"Is it necessary you step all over me?" Snape said pushing himself into a sitting position. "What in the world?" He stared as Narcissa did, at the huge white dragon that came barrelling down the tunnels towards them.

The dragon was moving faster than Narcissa thought they could move. It ploughed forward crushing the tracks beneath its large feet, bellowing angrily, its wings starting to beat, hitting the walls and raining bits of brick and dirt down upon the goblins who were all trying not to get crushed and the stupified Narcissa and Snape.

Just when Narcissa thought the dragon wasn't going to stop, that it was going to flatten her and Snape it took off; breaking through the ceiling, soaring out into the open air destroying the bank as it did so.

Snape managed to pull Narcissa out of the way of the falling bricks and mortar of the ceiling and they sheltered in the doorway of the vault watching the dragon with unconcealed amazement.

Snape pointed after the dragon. "On it's back, was that?"

"Potter," Narcissa murmured.

"He was here?" Snape asked astounded.

"Doing the same thing we were," she confirmed squinting in the sudden day light as she watched the dragon soaring up into the clouds. "I have to say, I've only really dealt with him twice, here and at home; but Potter really knows how to make an exit, doesn't he."


End file.
